The Rising of the Surface's Prince
by TaikiDaisukeYamada
Summary: The Surface lineage, believed to be myth, protected the Mermaid Princesses in the past; it returns with Taiki Yamada, heir to the Black Pearl. His destiny lies with the Princesses. A/N: This retells both seasons. Rating will reach M every now and then!
1. Disclaimer, Notes

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or the follow-up series, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure; I do not own the original characters of the series, both its manga form (all of the volumes of which I have purchased, thank you very much) and its anime form; I do not own any of the following (or any property belonging to these): musical bands, products or companies that get mentioned either directly or indirectly.

All proper rights are reserved to their respective owners. Thank you for realizing that.

Warning 1: In case you didn't get it by the Summary, you are to take note… this story is an ADAPTATION of the Mermaid Melody anime series as well as elements of the manga, and thus, the content in here is NOT **ENTIRELY** original. That is to say, this fanfic is mainly following the story-lines as seen in the anime version of the series, and certain important or otherwise more interesting elements from the manga version will be worked into the overall story to the best of my ability. The original story-lines will be left relatively intact, but I will have made dialog changes on the part of the established characters, as I shall weave in my own. I have made my best effort to give my protagonist original character some very glaring personality traits and vast inconsistencies to his nature, all coming together such that he is always unable to demonstrate a full 100% of his powers and abilities; in so doing, I hope that there is no truly unfair advantage given to the side of the Mermaid Princesses. What I am also attempting to do is to give the story somewhat of a darker and more mature tone overall, making it somewhat more like the manga whilst staying in line with the main elements and story-line of the anime. Still, the tone of the manga alone is tame compared to what I am setting out to do in this writing.

Warning 2: How I am going to give the series' story and tone a darker and more mature tone will encompass the inclusion of mature and graphic material. Even though the overall rating of this adaptation is Teen, please be aware that the rating may vary with each part. What rating that any part gets depends upon the material's nature, of course. I will not indicate rated-Everyone or rated-Teen parts. Amongst the mature content will be vulgar language, and it is there to deepen and stress the words being said as well as the emotions being conveyed. Otherwise, the mature content will encompass bloodshed and injury (and at times, it will get graphic) as well as near-adult content that skirts the border (that is, it may come close, but there is no explicitly sexual activity in the form of intercourse at all – still, when this happens, I shall warn you at the start of that part of the story). After season two comes to an end, and the future opens up to full original material, it is THEN that anything will be fair game - including truly adult content - and at that point, I shall warn no more about what you may find. (Then again, I'll have to show that elsewhere.) Read then at your discretion.

I don't use chapters; instead, I use the term "parts", simply because they will most often encompass a few episodes of the anime (and thus, a few chapters of the manga). For the first division of this re-telling, the action is almost entirely told in the first-person perspective, since it all takes place within a flashback. As my protagonist speaks of what he has experienced in this recollection via flashback, there will be bolded double quotes to separate those bits of text.

Reviews and comments on all of my original material are welcome.

On that note, see if you can pick up on the elements I've used and what popular culture mediums used them (that would be anything from movies to video games). I'll give you one example: Note the species of aquatic life that I highlight; what long-running video game series revolves around aquatic life like this in some aspect, making them the bosses you encounter?

With all of the above said, please enjoy this adaptation and re-telling of Mermaid Melody.


	2. Extra: Sea Star Glaives

Screen measurements taken from a photo of an official Krull Glaive replica to get the right figures. The width when open was 12" identified by the model's maker. I took screen measurements of everything and solved for the multiplication factor to scale up from the screen's miniscule measurements to hit those numbers, giving:

Actual Model Measurements

The Glaive (Krull)

r (closed (i.e. blades in)) = 4.2"

r (open) = 6.4"

Width (cl) = 8.055"

Width (op) = 12"

Blade length = 3.945"

The multiplication factor is 2.7z, and I then multiply the actual model measurements by that to obtain the starting sizes of the stars in the MM adaptation fic. The figures are presented below.

_**Increase Factors**_

_Pink Pearl = 0.5z_

_Aquamarine Pearl = 0.5z_

_Green Pearl = 0.5z_

_Cremè Pearls = 1.5z (2 * 0.75z)_

_Black Pearl = 1.0z_

_(Total: 4.0z before KIZUNA)_

_Purple Pearl = 0.5z_

_(Total: [0.5 * 4] + 2.5 = 4.5z)_

_Deep Blue Pearl = 0.5z_

_Yellow Pearl = 0.5z_

_(Total: 5.5z)_

_After Aqua Regina's Last Blessing_

_Orange Pearl = 0.5z_

_(Total: 6.0z)_

**Starting Size (also an "S1.0z" base for later)**

X

Stars Separated

r (cl) ~ 11.34"~ 22.68" = 1' 10.68"

r (op) ~ 17.28" - 1' 5.28"

w (cl) ~ 21.75" - 1' 9.75"

w (op) ~ 32.4" - 2' 8.4"

bld ~ 10.6515"

2X

Stars Fused as One

~ 22.68" = 1' 10.68"

~ 34.56" = 2' 10.56"

~ 43.5" = 3' 7.5"

~ 64.8" = 5' 4.8"

~ 21.303" = 1' 9.303"

_Max Reached - 4z_

_Stars Separated_

_r (cl) ~ 45.36" = 3' 9.36"_

_r (op) ~ 69.12" = 5' 9.12"_

_w (cl) ~ 87" = 7' 3"_

_w (op) ~ 129.6" = 10' 9.6"_

_bld ~ 42.606" = 3' 6.606"_

_Stars Fused as One_

_~ 90.72" = 7' 6.72"_

_~ 138.24" = 11' 6.24"_

_~ 174" = 14' 6"_

_~ 259.2" = 21' 7.2"_

_~ 85.212" = 7' 1.212"_

**Post-KIZUNA Size**

W = 2X

Stars Separated

r (cl) ~ 22.68" = 1' 10.68"

r (op) ~ 34.56" = 2' 10.56"

w (cl) ~ 43.5" = 3' 7.5"

w (op) ~ 64.8" = 5' 4.8"

bld ~ 21.303" = 1' 9.303"

2W = 4X

Stars Fused as One

~ 45.36" = 3' 9.36"

~ 69.12" = 5' 9.12"

~ 87" = 7' 3"

~ 129.6" = 10' 9.6"

~ 42.606" = 3' 6.606"

_Max Reached - 5.5z_

_5.5W_

_Stars Separated_

_r (cl) ~ 124.74" = 10' 4.74"_

_r (op) ~ 190.08" = 15' 10.08"_

_w (cl) ~ 239.25" = 19' 11.25"_

_w (op) ~ 356.4" = 29' 8.4"_

_bld ~ 117.1665" = 9' 9.1665"_

_5.5(2W)_

_Stars Fused as One_

_~ 249.48" = 20' 9.48"_

_~ 380.16" = 31' 8.16"_

_~ 478.5" = 39' 10.5"_

_~ 712.8" = 59' 4.8"_

_~ 234.333" = 19' 6.333"_

**Season-end Size**

V = 2W (or 4X)

Stars Separated

r (cl) ~ 45.36" = 3' 9.36"

r (op) ~ 69.12" = 5' 9.12"

w (cl) ~ 87" = 7' 3"

w (op) ~ 129.6" = 10' 9.6"

bld ~ 42.606" = 3' 6.606"

2V = 4W (or 8X)

Stars Fused as One

~ 90.72" = 7' 6.72"

~ 138.24" = 11' 6.24"

~ 174" = 14' 6"

~ 259.2" = 21' 7.2"

~ 85.212" = 7' 1.212"

_Max Reached:_

_Briefly 6.0z, but back to 5.5z after Sara's death_

_5.5V_

_Stars Separated_

_r (cl) ~ 249.48" = 20' 9.48"_

_r (op) ~ 380.16" = 31' 8.16"_

_w (cl) ~ 478.5" = 39' 10.5"_

_w (op) ~ 712.8" = 59' 4.8"_

_bld ~ 234.333" = 19' 6.333"_

_5.5(2V)_

_Stars Fused as One_

_~ 498.96" = 41' 5.96"_

_~ 760.32" = 63' 4.32"_

_~ 957" = 79' 9"_

_~ 1425.6" = 118' 9.6"_

_~ 468.666" = 39' 0.666"_

_6.0V _

_Stars Separated_

_r (cl) ~ 272.16" = 22' 8.16"_

_r (op) ~ 414.72" = 34.5' 6.72"_

_w (cl) ~ 522" = 43' 6"_

_w (op) ~ 777.6" = 64' 9.6"_

_bld ~ 255.636" = 21' 3.636"_

_6.0(2V)_

_Stars Fused as One_

_~ 544.32" = 45' 4.32"_

_~ 829.44" = 69' 1.44"_

_~ 1044" = 87'_

_~ 1555.2" = 129' 7.2"_

_~ 511.272" = 42' 7.272"_

**Aqua Regina's FINAL Blessing at Series' Climax**

U = 2V (or 4W or 8X)

Stars Separated

r (cl) ~ 90.72" = 7' 6.72"

r (op) ~ 138.24" = 11' 6.24"

w (cl) ~ 174" = 14' 6"

w (op) ~ 259.2" = 21' 7.2"

bld ~ 85.212" = 7' 1.212"

2U = 4V (or 8W or 16X)

Stars Fused as One

~ 181.44" = 15' 1.44"

~ 276.48" = 23' 0.48"

~ 348" = 29'

~ 518.4" = 43' 2.4"

~ 170.424" = 14' 2.424"

_Max Reached - 6.0z_

_6.0U_

_Stars Separated_

_r (cl) ~ 544.32" = 45' 4.32"_

_r (op) ~ 829.44" = 69' 1.44"_

_w (cl) ~ 1044" = 87'_

_w (op) ~ 1555.2" = 129' 7.2"_

_bld ~ 511.272" = 42' 7.272"_

_6.0(2U)_

_Stars Fused as One_

_~ 1088.64" = 90' 8.64"_

_~ 1658.88" = 138' 2.88"_

_~ 2088" = 174'_

_~ 3110.4" = 259' 2.4"_

_~ 1022.544" = 85' 2.544_

Truly a legendary pair of weapons, eh?


	3. Prologue

Mermaid Melody: The Rising of the Surface's Prince

PROLOGUE

It is the very beginning of an early July morning, and as the sun inched closer and closer to the horizon while the stars continued to twinkle in the highest parts of the sky not already sun-illuminated, a young man walked down the middle of the street with the front of his bleached white hair preventing all but a little of any light from the streetlights from shining on his eyes. Large, DJ-style headphones are seen on his head, with the plug inserted into an iPod classic that sat inside a pocket of his oversized, open, white, button-up cotton/linen shirt. The young man is sixteen years and about three months old; even though his height is only about five feet and four inches, some definite muscle tone can be seen on his arms, which are the results of him having had to push past his physical limits. He is carrying two gym bags, filled to the brim with clothes, around his shoulders. In addition to that, his hands are clasped on the handles of two equipment cases that rolled just behind him on castor wheels, and as if that wasn't enough, dangling from his neck is a messenger tote bag which holds notepads, tablets and pens of different colors. The clothes were proving to be hell on his shoulders, and the messenger tote bag was somewhat weighing down his neck. Who is that young man?

'I walk this empty street, my family legacy all but forgotten to the last generation, as well as lost to or unheard by the current one of those around my age. I refuse to let this all become a broken dream. [A/N: HA! There was a reference to a Green Day song there!] I, Taiki Daisuke Alexis Yamada, only child of the American bi-lingual idol Sylvia Sara Adelaide-Yamada, will make this all work out somehow. I WILL become as great an idol as my mother and make her proud.'

Taiki is a half-Japanese and half-American young man, born into his mother's fame and status, and it carried over into Japan. He knows not much about his deceased Japanese father, Kazuo Yamada, except from what his mother knew. In his life, Kazuo had proved to be a fast-talking, high-charisma, accounting-based salesperson. He was well-known throughout commercials as a pitchman as well as for his family's long-run, honest business of financial advising. The Yamada family had started wise investing long before Kazuo had come along, and he proved to be more than able to make good calls on where to invest. Despite coming into high life very easily, Kazuo was still a very hard and motivated worker, and when his work loads were finished, he was known for partying just as hard. On top of all of that, though he was not musically-inclined, he listened often to American music, and fell in love with the voice and character of Sylvia Sara Adelaide. When he was commissioned to work for advertisements for her musical career as it came to Japan, there was more than luck at work. Kazuo had approached her and told her that her music is what gave him the large interest in America's own music. After these talks built up and more personal recollections were given over a few months, as well as time spent together, Kazuo finally came forward and confessed his love to her. Not three months later, the two married in a quiet ceremony during the time that both of them were off from work, and only afterwards did they finally come forward to tell the presses of Japan and the United States. This grabbed much attention and notoriety from the whole world, and at just before the one year and three month marking of their marriage, Sylvia gave birth to Taiki in her home country of the United States, right in her hometown.

All of this happiness, however, would not continue for very long, as an aneurysm finally decided to burst in Kazuo's body within the first year of Taiki's life, and so went away Taiki's only known male influence in his life. It was only after this passing that Sylvia finally decided to permanently move her residence to the sea-side estate of her deceased husband in Japan. In her time she had spent in Japan even before this, she befriended a young man in Tarou Mitsuki, whom learned his ways in piano in following his influence. The man of Tarou's influence was renowned piano artist Doumoto. Sylvia only was able to meet him, his wife, and their young son Kaito in the years after the death of her husband. In that time, Tarou became the replacement father figure to Taiki and much time was spent together in everyone's collective time off from work. Also, Taiki came to be friends with Kaito at such a young age, and everyone had either fond aptitude for, or appreciation of, music. The last time spent together between the two young boys was before Kaito and his parents went out on a cruise not only for a concert, but afterwards, for a good time. Tragedy would strike on the latter half of that cruise as a rogue tsunami from out of nowhere capsized and sank the cruise liner. Kaito was the only one known to have survived that horrible event.

Sylvia did whatever she could for Kaito as he coped with his insurmountable loss, left now alone without almost nobody else family-wise, and a paid-down house that Sylvia helped show him how to pay for and write checks to cover the bills. Taiki, a few years older, thanks to a few but serious incidents of jealousy-induced hatred of him, became home-schooled and got used to not seeing his mother for much of the day on most days. Still, she was there for him when he needed her the most, and once Kaito understood everything he had to do in order to care for his home, Sylvia was back with her son full-time whenever her musical career did not keep her apart from him. And whilst on a cruise with her, Taiki finally got the courage to ask her about her conch shell necklace and specifically the black pearl that it held. However, all would not be well on that cruise… what transpired left him physically scarred and both mentally and spiritually shattered. The murder of his mother by the hands of one amongst a number of rogue, piracy-driven sailors, and the loss of the black pearl, her family's keepsake, to the sea, came to pass on that night. So much has transpired in his life since then, and he would now reflect upon everything that has happened up to his current situation, walking down a quiet street with the sea ahead of him.

'All of that which I had in my home, unfortunately, was removed from my possession after the result of a tragedy, the murder of my mother. But I have come a long way since the day I was locked out, and I will get my home back soon when the will is eventually discovered. Until the time is right, I now know the place at which I shall stay. Out this early, others might think I'm crazy, but I'm not. This is another step on the path to becoming a bilingual idol, just like my mother Sylvia, whom at least is still with me in spirit. Hopefully, I can finish my preparations and make the final recording while I am at this place, perhaps working for them to be able to stay there. *sees a standing clock* Yes, and time is of the essence, so I had better walk faster..'

Taiki made some haste, and after taking a left turn, the place which he was seeking finally came into view on his right; it was the Petite Hotel Pearl Piari.

"So, I'm back at this spot of the neighborhood, and facing this place… I know I've heard and read about it previously. I hope the people are as good as what has been said of them."

Taiki came to the walkway that leads to the front door, then set down his bags. Up at the doors, he looked inside through the small windows on them and saw a faint light coming from what looked like the guest's social area.

'I see… either a TV was left on all night and muted, or someone is up early…'

In any event, Taiki had to wait for a little bit. This was nothing to him, though, as he is used to being in waiting periods of several hours, some of which he experienced when he was in the United States in his younger childhood. Now Taiki was finally able to put down everything he was carrying, and his muscles proved to be tense and sore as a result of carrying so much. Taking a seat on the thicker equipment case, he went through the pockets of his cargo pants to put the items that were in them elsewhere amongst his bags. The pockets at the knees held three solid-color cryptex devices which were almost broken, as well as several pieces of folded paper that were partially stained but still legible. Carefully, Taiki took those out, and put them into the inside pockets of a trench coat he was borrowing, which until just a minute ago was draped across his shoulders and held in place by the straps of the bags holding his clothes. Thanks to him hauling so many things, as well as the temperature being pretty warm, Taiki was sweating profusely. The oversized white outer shirt was finally seen in full and was unbuttoned all the way, resting over a thin, white, cotton tank top.

Taiki looked down to his forearms and what was wrapped around them, which was lengths of chain coming up from bondage-type shackle clasps on his wrists. The business ends of these chains were two T-handle gaffs, which were stained a little and kept somewhat in place under the winding. It turns out that while Taiki was in the United States a few years ago, he was able to take these from a fishery that was looking to get rid of them since they had some rust staining. Using some cleaning agents, he was able to get rid of the rust, and then he tracked down a company that would plate them heavily to prevent any subsequent rusting. Due to the dangers of the exposed sharp points on the hooks, Taiki found some dense foam scraps to place around the ends. But he also had fashioned thin metal jackets that covered the hooks while he was still in the States, and packed everything away on his return to Japan. Right now, though, he did not have those covers on the hooks, and they were inside his bags… and also, this was the last of the things on his mind at the moment. Still, he opens the shackles and removes them from his person, then stores them inside one of the bags.

Feeling absolutely exhausted, Taiki felt as though he had to get at least a little rest, even though he managed to get a full night of sleep before he awakened very early today. Up until that time, he had been in the household of a fan and friend of his mother that was most recently giving him solace and a roof over his head. Taiki left her residence this morning because he felt it was the time to do so. Despite his body wanting to rest, his mind wanted him to stay awake. After being silent for a couple of minutes, he decided to go out and relax in the ocean.

"I may have talked to the middle school two days ago and said I would be showing up today, but if I'm out of a residence, sick and in need of sleep, then I guess I might as well try to relax in the one place where I truly can… the ocean."

Without a second thought, Taiki went into one of his gym bags, took out his body suit, then changed into it under guise of the remaining dark. He put an unused notepad onto a clipboard retrieved from inside his messenger tote, and wrote a message asking people passing by to not touch the bags, for they are property of the residents of the Hotel. It also asks that the owner(s) to please bring these into the lobby carefully (because of the computer and whatever else was sensitive or otherwise fragile equipment) and to keep them together. He signed by putting down his signature and stylized initials before setting the clipboard on top of the bags so it could be seen by passerby. After this, he quickly knocked on the door and made haste down to the beach before anyone in the hotel could see him.

"Ok then… with that out of the way, it's time to relax however I can…"

Taiki walked some distance over to the closest inlet, he looked out, and everything that had happened in the many past weeks came back to him. On his neck was his large, elegantly shaped seashell pendant necklace; inside it, there were some ornate touches around three spherical inserts, the middle one of which was holding a family keepsake that was handed down through the generations of his mother's side of the family, it seemed… the treasure was a flawless black pearl. Taiki had retrieved it from the sea very many weeks ago, after being drawn by some inviting force to the place where it had been lost years earlier, the night of that cruise liner attack which took the life of his mother. It is because of this that Taiki does not like what he's going to recall and reminisce over again. He entered the water, and floated around into the cape on his back. After thinking hard and digging into the depths of his subconscious, he remembers it all like it was just yesterday…


	4. Part I

**Part I**

**"**It was several weeks ago… where do I start? Well, it was from here that I remember swimming out in a diving suit with my handheld spotlight, to investigate some faint twinkling from the water... I hadn't seen what was there before, and it got bright once I was nearby. This turned out to be a small palace, ornately decorated. This left me thinking 'What kind of people could have built this place without being found by us living up on the surface?' After swimming in closer, I got my answer, as well as confirmed a suspicion I had.

'OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Mermaid-kind really does exist!'

Unfortunately, with the spotlight on, a few patrolling guards around the outskirts spotted me. I couldn't swim out further to my intended destination, which was another couple of miles further out from this place. I exclaimed and shouted for them to let me go, saying that I wasn't a threat, but they did not listen. They ended up taking me into the palace, where their leader asked me why I was trespassing. So I explained how I was going to the sunken ship to look around as well as to pay my respects to my mother and those innocent people who died that day a few years back… I remember then breaking out in sadness and yelling at the top of my lungs, "IS IT A CRIME THAT I WANT TO DO SO, HAVING TO COME THROUGH HERE IN THE PROCESS?! ALL I HAVE LEFT TO REMEMBER HER BY IS THIS, HER METAL CONCH NECKLACE AROUND MY NECK!", which got their attention. The leader came closer to get a better look at it, and gasped.

Merman Leader: This… this was around the neck of the woman whose body was brought to the surface on that day by the North Pacific's princess!

That left me further confused.

Merman Leader: Young man, do you mean to say that you are this woman's son?

I had responded "Yeah, what of it?" and upon hearing this, he had the guards let go of me.

Merman Leader: Yamada-san, there is more to the treasure of your family than you know. But all who know are forbidden to speak of its true meaning.

I didn't believe what I was hearing.

"Treasure? Wait, you don't mean the—"

He interrupted and finished for me.

Merman Leader: …the pearl that was once set in the necklace, yes. We held onto it, and in protecting it with a magic that will only allow a blood relative of its' owner to retrieve it, we broke a code. As such, we are no longer allowed to speak of anything about it but its location to you.

So they showed me the direction, and it was indeed in the direction of the sunken cruise liner. Somewhere within the wreckage, they placed the pearl inside a chest, and put that in hiding. They extended an apology for troubling me, and I said that all was fine, because I should be thanking them for finding the pearl and protecting it in the first place. Then two of the guards escorted me as far as they could before a power forced them to return to their dwelling. To that, I bid them farewell and continued on with new fervor. About twenty minutes later, I finally arrived at the ship's wreckage. Before I even began to search, I swam up to the very spot on the railing where my mom's life was taken from me, and used it to hold myself in a kneeling position, in which I prayed silently for her. Then I went right to looking throughout the ship for any trace of the chest.

Time passed, and although almost all of the surface of the ship that was obvious had been searched, I did not see any trace of the chest. That my spotlight's battery was now running low did not help the matter, and neither did my having reached the last sixth of my air supply. Trying to think of where I hadn't searched, I chanced to look in the spot where the explosions took place that blasted open the holes which ultimately led to the sinking of the ship. So, over to port side to look at the back end I went, and sure enough, there was a gaping gash that led inside, hidden from view behind a LOT of sea plant growth and some rocks. Before I went in, I saw a glowing bulge just to the side of the right edge of the gash, and it turned out to be the chin of a pine cone fish… but it was an unusually large one. Known for being non-aggressive, it looked me over curiously before calmly swimming aside to move out of my way.

Right as I got inside the gash, the spotlight dimmed further just as the chest came into view, and then it cut off altogether. I was very careful, creeping through the pitch black, to be lightened again by the chest, as it started glowing once I put my hands on it. Yanking it from the coral and whatever else had been holding it, I tried to open it right then and there, but it wouldn't budge. I remember having yelled at this point.

"GAH, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO OPEN THIS?!"

I was half-continuing to struggle with it further as I made my way out of there. That I was not focusing solely on getting out of there was a big mistake on my part, as I cut my arm badly on the top part of the hull's gash. I had to grab and hold this cut with my left hand while I swam upwards to get to the surface, the pine cone fish following me perhaps out of concern.

As I was thirty feet away from the ship, the blood from the cut on my arm caused the seal on the chest to glimmer with a red sparkling. With that, I found that the lid popped its magical seal. I opened it, and right there, just as I was told by the leader of that small group of mermen, rested my family's treasure, our black pearl. The sight of it made me tear up, and then came the biggest shock of my life, for I then heard the voice of my mother, Sylvia…

Sylvia: Taiki, my son, I couldn't be more proud of you right now.

Her spiritual form showed up in front of me, and in the presence of the pearl, she solidified as a mermaid, which I simply could not believe even more than the fact that she was with me again.

"Mother!"

I embraced her and started to really cry, to which she comforted me by singing a song of hers for me… when it ended, the pearl rose up out of the chest while emitting some light and energy. She opened up the necklace for me, the pearl forcefully shot into it, and I glowed all over with light. My body suit and air tanks were vaporized, causing me to panic as I gasped in water instead of air… and suddenly, I discovered I was now breathing underwater as if there was no difference between there and out in the air. I could find no logical explanation as to why it was happening. I looked down at my neck, and realized the conch shell pendant now held the pearl securely. I couldn't stay silent.

"Mother, I don't understand. What's happening to me—"

She put a finger to my lips to quiet me, and then she gave her reply.

Sylvia: My son, anyone else of mermaid origin that knows of this Pearl and its connection to us cannot tell you anything. Moreover, since I am dead, my spiritual self here is now bound to not be allowed to tell you. You see, some vow of silence around the details of the subject has been imposed by the goddess of the sea herself to protect the lineage.

"Lineage?"

Sylvia: The only thing I can tell you is that you are not alone in this world; there are seven others whom share this kind of secret, one for each of the oceans of the world. All you can do is to live out your life while you search for them, these Mermaid Princesses of the Oceans. Once you do, it is then that your destiny will be realized.

This was where I nearly broke down, as I told her, as brief as I could keep it, of how horrible my life had become since her passing.**"**

Unfortunately, though he wanted to be brief, he ended up telling her a lot of details. Firstly, there was an intensely long period of grief right after her death, during which Taiki could never feel happy. Second, in the midst of all that, when the legal people could not locate the will that would have left the family's estate to Taiki at his age of 14, he was unfairly ejected from the estate and it was given exclusively to the butler and maid whom were employed there. They both were feeling ill that day and it turns out that wanted to say that they would take over possession of Taiki as guardians, but they couldn't do so before those legal people had left, leaving the two of them and Taiki at a loss. This meant that he had nowhere to live independently, as the contract those people had in hand said he could not stay with anybody alone until he was adopted, and until that time he would stay at a foster home. However, fearing that stigma around the status of having been adopted, Taiki refused to let it come to be, and shouted that he DID NOT want that to happen to him when the legal people came for a visit to try and explain to him the situation in easy words. Right after exclaiming that, a friend of the family called the foster home, and one of the persons working there gave the legal people a message. It turned out that there was a small but adequate apartment facility where Taiki could use the pocket money that he had kept saved up in a secret spot, as well as an account his mother had set up in his own name (and to which he was fully entitled), and that way he would have a roof over his head and electricity for some time. With any luck, he would be able to stay there until he turned the age of 16, at which he could legally approach those people and file demands to have them re-check the estate for the will Sylvia had left, as well as be able to approach the familiars and friends to their family to ask them if any of them would become his temporary legal guardians.

Taiki almost stopped going on about these details, and started to say to his mother that when everything compounded further and got worse just when everything seemed to be normal again, the impact of these setbacks pushed him so much further into depression and underlying anger that his memory of their family friends and their names started to sporadically disappear. He admitted to having suicidal thoughts because everything that was going on basically removed from him what once held him as a well-respectable individual, and even his faith in his ability to care for himself sufficiently.

**"**When I was starting to tell her how I was spiraling downward and having lost both my self-respect and my faith in myself, she must have gotten so disturbed and saddened that she couldn't bear hearing this anymore, and so she begged me to stop, which I did. She looked me straight in the eyes and reminded me of something, that she hadn't been completely taken away from me.

Sylvia: If you have forgotten anything in your despair, it's that I live on in your heart, and I always will.

She sensed I had discovered telepathy, albeit only with enough aptitude to hear some of the thoughts of others, along with scattered but improving ability to communicate with animals, amazing as it seemed.

Sylvia: My son, do what you can with this ability to talk with aquatic life and use whatever they tell you to find these Mermaid Princesses. Now, I cannot stay for much longer in this solid form.

After she said this, she took off the bivalve shell pendant she was wearing and put it around my neck. It touched the conch, and a very bright burst of white light made me shut my eyes for a few seconds. When it went away, I looked down and saw that they had come together to become one larger bivalve shell pendant with a black motif, and that is the large single shell pendant that I wear today. The black pearl is set in the center, but the rainbow diamond that was in the conch was now in front of my forehead. My mother took ahold of it with one of her hands, my left hand with the other, and with a small bit of magic as she brought the gemstone to my hand, she set it into a ring that appeared in brilliance. This action completed, she took ahold of me and carried me back to the inlet where I had started from, and sat me down in the four-feet-deep shallow water. There, I stood up out of the water, and said to her that I had lost my way in the world, and I didn't want her to leave me again. With tears in her eyes, she came up to hold me close for one last time in this solid form, and said something to me.

Sylvia: My dear Taiki, if it will ease your troubled heart and mind, my spirit will stay within you and be part of your strength until your destiny is realized, though I must lie dormant. Seek out the Princesses, Taiki. I love you…

I felt her kiss on my lips, and I closed my eyes to be able to feel this through and through, and set it into my memory. When I opened them, her form had finished vanishing from my sight, and the two large tears that had fallen down her cheeks solidified into two pearls of the purest white in the air, then they dropped down to my feet in the water. My own tears were falling as I bent down and picked them up gently.

"Mother… you know that I love you too…"

Then I opened up the pendant, remembering there were two other spherical indentations there, and the white pearls were drawn into them, giving off small but intense bursts of light. With them and the black pearl securely in place, I wiped away my tears, closed the pendant, and finally smiled for the first time in almost a year.**"**


	5. Part II

**Part II**

_[A/N: The inclusion of real-life band Bon Jovi was just out of curiosity and a moment's thought. If there is any legal issue with my inclusion, then please inform me of such._

_Also, there is a little cursing in here.]_

**"**In better spirits, I waved goodbye to the pine cone fish, which had followed me up to the shore. I said to it with my telepathy, 'I hope that we will see each other again'. I retraced my steps back to my apartment, with students already in the streets going to school early. Within the time right after all of these events, though, my life continued to spiral downward, sometimes very rapidly. Despite the fact that I was somehow able to recall the names of a couple of friends of my family, and had to look up their numbers in a phone book, I had to be extra careful in setting up for them to each pay me visits, because my landlord did not like me and was discriminating against me a lot. He would always tell me that he would charge me more for rent if he caught them there for any really long periods of time, but I did all I could to not let him get to me and annoy me. At the least, he didn't object to them bringing me food because they felt sorry for me, but that didn't remove the belief I had that he was a bitter, discriminatory person that wouldn't likely care if I died. With an idea of sorts, I went out into town at one point to a music store and obtained blank media on which to burn select tracks of my mother's that I lost sleep re-mastering and enhancing for quality and volume.

It did not help any that I couldn't represent the image she had all by myself; in fact, because of her death as well as a complete lack of faith in me, all sponsors dropped support, meaning I was left alone to obtain media and burn any CDs on my idea of these re-mastered tracks, which I went out and kindly asked that people would buy to help me along. There was support, which surprised me, and in these first sales, I started to believe that I would have enough to be able to live with security and a more caring individual or two, since my 16th birthday was impending. Unfortunately, that bastard of a landlord saw one of those family friends leaving with something of mine in the form of the professional MIDI keyboard, which still had plenty of its value, and my nice external speakers which also were of very good quality. He came out and did something to me that was downright unfair, and nobody else living in the higher-up apartments cared for what was going on, nor would have wanted to take my side.

All of that profit I made from those CD sales, which was the money that I kept in a lock box until the time came to purchase more blank media, was forcefully taken from me. The bastard then said that my rent was now double what it was previously, that its halves had to be paid twice a month, and that if I refused to pay with collateral when I ran out of cash, he would beat me to hell and back before kicking me out into the street. Moreover, he said if he saw these friends of my family come over for anything but bringing me food, or physically saw them leaving with anything again, he would also beat me and kick me out and take as his own whatever else I had. In the so-called "contract" I had no choice but to sign when I moved into this disgusting, run-down place (which at times was simply uninhabitable in terms of getting comfortable for sleep, much less getting any healthy amount of sleep in the first place), it allowed him to exercise whatever power of payment on the tenants as long as it was, from his mouth, said that it would be spread out equally and that authorities would believe him. What he didn't know, however, was that I had a wireless "air mouse" for my computer, and with it, I was keeping the built-in microphone on tabs to record any of these arguments to use against him with the truth when I got out of here. In between series of my mother's restored music, I burned those recordings of the yelling and shouting and arguments on CD-RWs, which I then kept very well hidden. Soon, the time came for payment a short time after my 15th birthday, and at that point, I was flat broke.

That bastard landlord, thinking he could keep me there and torment me further, tried to seize my computer as collateral. I WORKED on that computer, and if he took it, that would have been the end for me becoming an idol. So, I resisted. He shrieked back "Did you forget what I told you, you little scumbag?!" at me and then knocked me away as he went for my computer to seize it by force. In quitting everything, he didn't know that I saved the recording of this shouting, and that would be the final proof to a court that this bastard was being unjust, immoral, and unethical towards me. But this aside, that was the last straw when he hit me across the face. I had no choice then but to get out one of my chain and gaff shackle sets, attach it to my right forearm, whirl it up, and as the landlord was about to take the computer away, I yelled after him what made him snap.

"You're not taking my only means of making income, you ASSHOLE!"

But not even giving him a chance to turn around and run to tackle me, I bolted after him as he was getting up after setting down the computer. In getting that chain of mine rotating with more kinetic energy, I smashed it into his groin, at which he screamed bloody murder in agony before I slugged him in the face, then wrapped the chain around the encased hook and used it to beat him until he blacked out unconscious. Not feeling any real amount of remorse for giving to that guy what he had long deserved to get, I dropped that chain back inside, took this guy's keys, went into his office, tore through the place looking for the address book that I had brought along with me but that he had seized, and used the phone to dial the emergency services and yelled for them that I was struck and almost flat-out assaulted by my landlord. I said that I had to use self-defense to stop him and that nobody else would help me where this facility was located, and that he was keeping me against my will under threat of a severe beating and being kicked out onto the street naked if I tried to contact them when he was in the vicinity. With that information, they got over to the place fast.

I ran right back into the apartment, got some of my clothes in one bag, found the CD-RWs of the covertly-recorded arguments and threats, got them into the bag as well, and just held that somewhat bloodied chain and gaff near me just in case the man was going to return to consciousness. Thankfully, he did not, and when the emergency services got there, I went for the Oscar and was already breaking down in tears and speaking only in tearful yelling, "struggling" to get things out of my mouth. They stopped me, said that everything would be OK, and after handcuffing and taking away that landlord to put him into incarceration, I had calmed down enough to have them help me get everything I had left in the apartment safe and sound, and then take it to someone from my address book, which I said that landlord seized when I first came here. They graciously gave me this help, and I gave them the CD-RWs to take with them, saying that the arguments over how much of my money he was unfairly taking, over how he couldn't keep me in this uninhabitable apartment, and also all of his beating threats against me, were all covertly recorded by me in the past. On top of that, saved just recently by him inadvertently were his most graphic and vulgar phrases to me that my computer had captured. I told them of his opinion about me, that he thought I was just some worthless scum that didn't know what he was doing with computers. I told them that I burned these recordings onto these discs when he left me alone, to be able to present as evidence in this exact situation.

What unfolded from these events was a media event that brought me further inland to the court system, and the trial of the state versus this man over what I said he had been doing to me. In the end, all he was claiming were lies when he swore to tell the truth under oath, and this was proven when the recordings were presented as evidence. In fact, this guy snapped at that, and he stood up to point at me in his anger before dumbly shouting, in front of the entire court, "I'm going to fucking kill you, you little piece of shit! You don't know how to do ANYTHING in this world, unlike your whore of a mother!" At that, the guards restrained him, and that was the last evidence needed before the jury and the audience that was assembled. At that, the judge asked the jury for their decisions, and the twelve people had all found him guilty on all charges. The judge went and said that that was all the reassurance that he needed, and he sentenced that beastly bastard of a landlord to a lifetime sentence without parole, as well as to have all of his assets seized and order the return of all of the money and possessions that had been taken from me, thus beginning my period of receiving restitution. The other tenants, whom lived in the different places around the one where I was staying, didn't really know what was going on with me all this time, since they tended to shut me out and completely ignore me.

Well, at the outcome and fallout of all of this, they were not only shocked and appalled to have found out about their so-called good landlord, but they were also gripped with guilt over ignoring me when I was in desperate need. Partially with shame, they all packed up and left as soon as they could to live somewhere else. Since the landlord had no family anywhere around, and was single, that meant the municipality was allowed to seize the lands taken up by the apartment buildings and do whatever they wanted with them. I didn't particularly want to think about the place anymore, and so I paid no attention to it. Instead, my attention was put towards identifying all of my money that was seized unjustly from me, and whatever was left that the man had was given to me to make up for all the time I had no true amount of contact to the outside world. This money I deposited into my shared savings account, which had stayed untouched as per orders from my mother while she was still alive. Still, there was activity in that the money had been getting continually compounded in all of this time due to the rates in the financial exchange market. When all of this was ironed out, the police station went through my address book and found a friend of my family that agreed to become my temporary guardian; he had no problems in providing for me as well in terms of the essentials, and I said that I would do the chores around his residence to show my thanks.

As everything was coming to a close of these events, the news of it reached the American, New Jersey-borne rock star Jon Bon Jovi, who was on tour in Japan at the time. I was a long-time fan of his music since I was very young, when my mother introduced it to me. Jon was apparently very moved by hearing of me and of what I've been through, that he did an unprecedented thing in calling me and personally inviting me to the next concert performance as a backstage guest, as well as coming to secretly visit me after everyone had turned in for the night in the neighborhood and took me out for a few hours of fun that would stay in my mind for the rest of my life. Then, about four-fifths of the way through the concert to which I was invited, Jon said to the entire audience "I now invite to the stage the son of a wonderful bi-lingual singer and dear friend of mine that now rests in heaven… Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Taiki Yamada." Once I went up the steps into the collective view of the entire stadium, the applause got louder than ever. Jon calmed everyone and spoke to them, telling them about the surprise visit and highlighting very quickly the best parts of that night I spent with him. Then, he turned to me.

Jon: Taiki, you look so much better now that you're living with a proper guardian. And even for your age of 15, your singing voice really speaks for itself. I'm sure that your mother Sylvia, bless her soul, would be very proud of what you've become so far.

"Yes, I know. I have her to thank for introducing me to you and the guys. I know she's gone to see you at concerts before, and she always got very good seats and pictures."

Jon: Did she tell you of when I invited her on stage to sing one a song with us on a couple of occasions?

"Wh-What? I…no, she must not have gotten to tell me about that…"

Jon: She was a really good friend to us as well, Taiki. I see her in you, meaning that you're no exception. (turns to the crowd) So let's dedicate "our national anthem" to her tonight!

The crowd started to yell and cheer again, for they knew what song that meant. Only after David's notes on the keyboard did I realize it was "Wanted Dead Or Alive", which I knew by heart. With me still on stage, it was obvious that he and the guys wanted me to sing with them. Enthralled, I did just that. Upon the song's conclusion, I took my bow in front of everyone, and then spoke into the microphone I held.

"Please await patiently for my first album. Also, once it is up and running, my website will be linked to by Jon and the band. So when the time comes, support my journey to become as great of an idol singer as my mother. Thank you, and I love you all!"

I put the microphone back onto its stand and left the stage to allow the band to do its encores. Once they were all finished, Jon called me out one more time, and I took a bow with them. Upon leaving the stage, Jon gave me one of his guitars, and Richie put his hat on my head, these both becoming mementos of this night. We talked while the stadium was emptying and I showed him the lyrics and sheet music I had come up with to this point for my first album. Thanks to clearance from stadium security, my guardian was allowed entrance at the VIP entrance behind the venue, and before I left, Jon and the guys each gave me a big pat on the shoulder and properly sent me off on this night which I would not forget anytime soon.

The morning after, I decided that I had to start on finalizing and arranging the songs to my own album. I knew that the overall message of the album was going to be hardship, loss and grievance, then the rise via support from one's friends and family to revitalize one's own faith, and it is through all of these things that everything turns out alright in the end. Across these weeks of middle spring, I strived to stay active and walk around each day with my messenger tote over my shoulder and notepads either in my hand or within the tote bag for when lyrical ideas would come to me. My mother's spirit kept necessary contact in my hardest times to remind me everything was going to work out, and that soon I would make contact with those whom I was meant to find. But another, new problem began at this point with her spiritual presence inside me.

My memory suffered greatly with names and other general things as a side effect. Compensating for it, though, was a new ability whereupon almost any song that I listened to, wherever I was, I would be able to transcribe the notes of the melody and the vocals with near- or exact matches of the official sheet music for the songs. It was as if I was becoming a musical savant. I continued to sell the re-mastered songs of my mother on CDs whenever I could find the time, and yet I was one to never ask for very much money for a CD. These were merely better quality recordings, and not really something all that new, but still, all of my sales periods were complete successes at the start, and I always sold out within two hours. I was surprised that my mother's fans were still prevalent, and that they would all support me now that she was no longer with me. The money I made from these sales went right to funding my work on my own music.

All of this aural and slight financial improvement aside, I strived to figure out what was happening to my memory to see if I could pin down the exact culprit. I did not seem to get any closer to an answer, but my telepathy improved a little at a time, to where I could send focus straight into a person's mind and hear their thoughts clearly, so long as I had eyesight of them. However, I tended to get headaches from performing this act on other people, and sometimes these headaches were rather harsh. To make matters worse, I found out that I was prone to getting headaches like this anyway. The development forced me to purchase as much of a naturally-made medicine with my only pocket money, and then continually take it in order to treat the pain. Though my guardian offered me buprofen , I said that I don't trust drug companies all that much and that I would rather let nature do the healing whenever possible.

In any event, after I made some progress, I decided that I would move to a new location with a different friend of my mother, a woman by the name of Kagome Yoshimigi. She was a vice principal of one middle school, and was a tougher-than-usual woman by attitude but truly had a golden heart. She made more than enough to provide for both of us sufficiently, given the notion of living below one's means; both me and her exercised this, and I am very grateful for someone like her. Around this point, surfing competitions had started up around the largest beach, and so when I attended them, I went around selling the CDs I made. Personally, the second-to-last competition that I attended held the most significance to me. Why would I say that? Well, that was when I encountered the first two new meaningful faces of my reforming life.

It was on this day that I laid eyes upon the two most beautiful teenage girls I had ever seen. They were obviously close friends, and they were here to cheer on the champion, Kaito Doumoto. I now remember, after seeing his face from the distance, my past childhood. I remembered that my mother and I had spent time with him those numerous years ago. After his having hit on the blonde-haired girl, certainly a lovely one, I still was looking more at the girl with the aquamarine hair and her white sundress. She was truly a thing of beauty, and I knew I was falling for her and having eyes for her. Though I would have normally gone over and introduced myself to them, I had a bad circumstance against me; because of how I appeared at the time, with messed-up, oily hair and contrasting clean wear, I was likely going to give the false impression that I was a perverse young man secretly seeking illicit actions. OBVIOUSLY, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN WRONG TO THINK SUCH A THING. But as such, not wanting to take any chances, I did not flat-out approach them, and instead stood from a distance. Between watching the competitors, I found myself always looking over the two girls in order to see if I could pick up on anything pronounced about them. I think I had felt something, and sensed that the two possessed some kind of auras about them, like hidden powers that I couldn't understand. Despite the lack of knowledge of what was truly at work, I really and truly felt that I could trust them. Finally, I couldn't help it, and decided to go over and introduce myself to them. Just as I started to do so in walking over to them, all of a sudden, a rogue wave seemed to almost literally reach out a hand of water, and it dragged Kaito-san down under the surface… immediately afterward, I started to get a very bad feeling.

The next thing I knew, a storm came in out of nowhere. I refused to abandon the beach, and instead went back to my messenger tote. After having put it somewhere that it wouldn't be touched, I drew closer to the water. Mere seconds after I reached the water's edge, I saw a bright orb of white light out in the distance. Seconds later, I heard a melody of great significance and power, one which I could faintly remember having heard sometime ago, only now, someone was singing it. But unfortunately, my entire body negatively reacted to this and I convulsed in pain and started to feel numb. Even after the music and singing stopped, the depths of the pain had me down on my stomach. I was barely conscious in the aftermath, when Kaito was brought back onto shore by what seemed to be a mermaid. My blurring vision only registered the color of her tail, which was pink, before I finally faded into unconsciousness. I awoke hours later, at midnight. My pain now lessened, I slowly trudged back to Yoshimigi-san's house after getting my messenger tote bag once again.

I woke up early in the morning and passed my time both sketching a few things as well as coming up with more lyrics throughout the day. When evening came, I was walking through the Spring Festival and had finished talking to a local independent metal crafter and blacksmith. I stopped to re-adjust my sandal straps when I heard a somewhat familiar voice, so I stood back up then turned a little to have a look… it was the aqua-haired girl! She was behind me just a little bit, so I immediately turned back to facing forward again, and I started to blush to the point where I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. The girl bumped into someone, which I heard, then I turned again just a little to look. The man I saw was a very familiar face to me, but due to my memory problems, I could not recall his name.

After this encounter, I felt slightly panicked, as I thought this girl with blue hair now felt a crush on him, before I could go over and introduce myself to her. As I minded my own business, muttering out bits of lyrics written on my note pad whilst slowly following her from enough of a distance so that she felt no intent in me — assuming she had ever looked and seen me in the first place — I sat down on the rocks above and behind her, facing the opposite direction and looking mostly at my notepad with the lyrics on it. Yet, I listened carefully to her, and I silently confirmed my worries from listening to her after she released the fish the man had given to her in the plastic bag. Distraught when I saw her remark as she put her hands up to her cheeks, I then saw her jump into the inlet but not come back up at all. Thinking it was something into which I shouldn't be further sticking my business, I went back to my lyrics, and as I audibly spoke some in order, many seconds later I heard a voice saying "Let me go!", forcibly taking my attention.

"What the hell was that?!"

The other girl with the blonde hair was now below me, and she had apparently heard that voice as well. She paid absolutely no attention to me, and also jumped into the water. When I did not see her come back up to the surface, my curiosity was finally getting the better of me. I put my notepad and pens away into my bag, but just as I was about to go into the water to go and see what was happening, the white light sphere from the other day appeared out in the distance with the same song and singer. I contracted in pain until the voice suddenly stopped singing, followed by the music abruptly stopping seconds later. Just as the pain was leaving me, I was about to go into the water when the light sphere expanded and I felt a surge of power. Then, the music resumed to the connection to verse two, and there were now two singers. Once again, I erupted in pain, and simply went to get back up to the street and leave the area. Having successfully waved down a taxi, I shut the door and finally was free from the pain.**"**


	6. Part III

**Part III**

**"**I awoke early the next day for a daily sunrise walk in the early A.M. hours, and stopped for more medicine for my headaches on the way back from the checkpoint. I found myself walking in front of the middle school, though on the far sidewalk across the street. All of a sudden, my ears caught the voice of the aqua-haired girl laughing, and then I heard the voice of that familiar man she bumped into last evening - both were directly across from me. Right here was my chance to jog my memory about him, so I listened intently. I heard his name, and it INSTANTLY drove everything back to the front of my thoughts from the depths… he was Tarou Mitsuki!

I now remembered, all at once, the deep and close friendship he had with me and my mother. Replacing my father as the young adult male figure, he was also like the older brother that I never had.. Right away, I wrote down his name on my hand with a ball-point pen that I so happened to have within my pocket, so I wouldn't forget I had seen him. Unfortunately, I got self-absorbed in my moment of self-disgust that I had forgotten my "Tarou-nii".

"GAH! How could I have forgotten my mother and I knew him?!"

That yell had gotten the stares of several students, including the aqua-haired girl and her friend. So, I started to walk fast, feeling like a fool for having just said that so loud. The girl with longer, green hair whom was walking silently into the courtyard and dressed in a guy's uniform, I figure that she must not have been paying any attention to me. Still, it would not be the last time I would see her.**"**

The next day, over at Pearl Piari, a sudden surprise to Lucia came as the new guest in the hotel comes down to her room and asks her to turn off the song. The reason this woman gave is because she did not like the song. After Lucia arguing that she didn't want to shut off the song, the woman walks in and presses the stop button on Lucia's stereo. Then, Lucia's words to her have this woman ask her in return…

Woman: You're listening to this because it matches the feelings you have right now?

Lucia explains her worries over Kaito at school, almost in tears.

Woman: *sigh* Then the two of us are going through the very same thing.

She stands up and takes off her sunglasses, shocking Lucia. Her very idol, Jennifer Houston, is standing right here before her!

Jennifer: (softened look) Thank you very much for liking my song, Lucia.

As she sits down to tell Lucia what she meant by her words, that the two of them were going through the same thing, Hippo starts running back downstairs with his Pearl Radar in hand to Madame Taki, Hanon and Nikora.

Hippo: There was no reaction from that Green Pearl!

Hanon: Too bad… so this person isn't another Mermaid Princess.

Madame Taki: The legend goes that long ago, the goddess of the sea created a lineage from the most revered families here on the Surface world that loved the oceans. From these families' lead females, one was chosen to be an ally to the Mermaid Princesses of the seven oceans, and from that day forward, this destiny would be bestowed upon all of her offspring. The goddess of the sea gave this Princess of the Surface a pearl of her own, and two mystical weapons to control with her will and mind. We thought THIS pearl might have been that one.

Hanon: I'm going up to have a look.

Jennifer revealed that she was distraught in having seen her boyfriend Richard with another woman in the city. She never went to ask him, and so Lucia tells her that she won't be sure of this other woman unless she asks Richard. Taking her by the hand, Lucia brings her up from the bed and leaves the room just as Hanon comes to the door. Hanon ends up being dragged along as Lucia and Jennifer hail a taxi. Lucia is so adamant to see that Jennifer confronts Richard to ask him for the truth that she puts her own, similar situation off to the side. Her idol would not chicken out like this in front of her, not if she had anything to say about it!

**"**Come a few evenings later, I was taking a rest from walking around town. Seated on the steps that come up from the sand behind a big seaside hotel building, I started to sing my finalized lyrics for one of my songs, and to the timing of the melody I kept in my head. As I was about halfway through, though, a few serpents made up of water emerged from the water off to the side of me. One swooped just overhead and right past me, and joined the others in crashing loudly. The slight torrent of water dragged a couple down into the water, from what little the back of my eyesight had seen. I was a little ticked and I couldn't help myself… I had to shout out my frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I CAN'T EVEN STUDY AND FIX MY LYRICS WITHOUT BEING INTERRUPTED ANYMORE!"

A minute and a half later, there was a flash of white light, and it kicked off the start of the same melody I'd heard twice already. This time, however, the ones singing were just on the land, and I had a slight look at whom was singing here. I swear, the one dressed in blue reminded me of that aqua-haired girl so much, I thought I was stupidly hallucinating by thinking she had become this singer. I thought I was hallucinating this from the pain that the music and the two girls' voices were giving to me. I stumbled away, and saw that the green-haired girl was watching the two from behind a tree. She took a very brief notice of me leaving, and only briefly, for she kept looking on even after the song was over, the singers had departed, and the couple was awake again. I thought NOTHING of it, except that I realized the woman rescued by the pair was Jennifer Houston from the United States.

'Ms. Jennifer Houston… I'll give it to her, she is a good singer… but she does not come close to matching my mother.'

I went around the back of the hotel building to get to the street without being seen, and hailed a taxi to get me back to my temporary residence.**"**

Jennifer finds out from Richard the truth. The other woman, was, in fact, an esteemed fan of Jennifer's that managed to be hired as the idol's new manager for her hard work. Richard was just starting to say that he was only with the woman because he had taken her out on a congratulatory celebration for her new position which she was eager to take; once Jennifer heard everything she needed to hear, she puts her fingers to Richard's mouth to quiet him, and says she understands now. Halfway to tears of joy, she thanks him for being honest and not leaving her, embraces her boyfriend, and then kisses him. Lucia and Hanon see this from out in the water, and Lucia now has the courage to go to Kaito herself and ask him about Rina.

**"**For the next day, I actually took a shower in the morning to get clean and presentable, and then I dressed into something a tad more formal. It consisted of a button-up white shirt with short sleeves and a white pair of khaki pants. Then, over the shirt, I put on a black active-wear vest that was laden with pockets and secret compartments. After having gone out early (though not as early as other mornings), as I passed the middle school I was stopped by Tarou-nii's voice from behind me… finally, he recognized me.

Tarou: Taiki-san!

I turned to face him, and it was there, after he hugged me, that we finally caught up with each other after what seemed like an eternity. Fifteen minutes later, we both had to get going, but before I left to my business, he gave me a ticket to a concert that night.

Tarou: You should come listen to me and the other performers tonight. You can be at ease, at least for one night… and perhaps your memories you have lost will come back in the process.

I swear, it was as if he knew what was going on in my life and felt all of my stress and confusion and pain. So I waved back to him, said "You got it!" and then went on my way, already feeling much better. Heading down towards the beach, I saw the encounter and shouting argument between Kaito and that same green-haired girl across the street. I immediately kept going on my way, and Kaito briefly saw me out of the corner of his eye before he turned to the steps to his front door… but I wouldn't know that until a little later.

Kaito: 'Something about him seems familiar, but then again, I'm not sure…Do I know that guy?'

A thought crossed my mind about Kaito's parents, and I remembered now that his father was quite the musician. As such, going by a nearby music store, I found one of his CDs. After I left with the purchased disc, I opened the case and put the disc into my archaic CD player that I kept in my vest, plugged in a set of earbuds, and hit play to start listening to it as I walked back to Yoshimigi's house. Once there, I stopped the CD player, placed the disc into my Mac, imported the tracks, and sent them to my iPod classic. I then sat down on her deck and watched the distant waves for some time.

One hour before the start of the concert, I left for the concert hall. In the left aisle seat of the front row, I minded my own business via listening to some light music from my iPod, up until the time for Tarou-nii to play finally came. I only realized when he came out that, with a momentary glimpse to my right as I re-adjusted my seating position, the aqua-haired girl was just across the aisle from me…! My heart raced when I turned back to looking at Tarou-nii and joined the applause before he started to play.

After I noticed that the song being played was by Kaito's father, on instinct I looked to my right again, and I noticed that Kaito was here, two seats to the girl's right. I briefly tuned into his thoughts, saw his flashbacks in my mind's eye, then the bleed-in of the earlier argument he had with the green-haired girl, and lastly the moment immediately after the argument, when he looked right at me as I was walking away from the scene. All of those thoughts prompted him to stop and get up to leave, taking the other girl with the blonde hair along with him after waking her up from the short nap into which she had drifted.

I followed after, since a sinus headache from earlier re-surged for no apparent reason. I stayed just out of sight of those two and the green-haired one, whom was just waiting in the lobby. Once I overheard that the piano song was over, I sidestepped past the blonde-orange hair girl, excusing myself politely, and went right to the nearby water fountain to swallow some medicine I happened to have kept in one of the inside pockets of my black acti-vest. She got a look at me before the disgusting melody from someone else playing after Tarou reached out into the hall here and took her full attention.

That melody, at the same time, caused me to grasp my head, which had started to severely, painfully tingle, at the same time that my stomach started to knot up on me. I rushed into the bathroom and threw up my sparse lunch/dinner I had eaten not long before I came here, along with the medicine I had swallowed just a couple of minutes ago. I regained feeling in my head, and somehow near my chest, I felt a twinge that seemed to come from my pendant, which briefly pulsed a little light too. This happened twice, and both times I felt a mass of power expand.

I left the bathroom to go and see what was going on in the concert hall. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. When the piano melody picked up in intensity, I ignored all of the pain, shoved up my sleeves, and ran across the tops of the seats in the theater. I unraveled my chains, grasped just above the metal jackets encasing the hooks, and got in between the seemingly brainwashed people and the two idol girls.

"That girl on stage won't get ahold of either one of you… not unless she makes these people go through me!"

I didn't even look at them when I yelled that out, trying to be louder than the music. As I started to knock down the bystanders in a non-violent manner, I forgot to introduce myself. Well, it turns out that the point may have been moot, because for one last time, I felt the twinge and saw the pulse flash from my pendant. Just past my vision, a third idol appeared in an elegant seamless dress of green and started the words to the same lovely but pain-inducing melody. Now, being in such close proximity, the effects were the most extreme, and I couldn't even yell out in agony because I was almost fully paralyzed on the spot… or, at least, it felt that way.**"**

When the song subsided, Taiki briefly blacked out as his body dropped to its knees and went limp against an aisle seat. A few minutes later, he comes to again, his headache still bothering him. From there, he got up and left, not believing what he had just been witness to up close. Lucia and Hanon had just missed him, and for what he had attempted to do in helping them, they wanted to come over to him and tell him "thanks on behalf of those two idol girls that you helped". They wouldn't see him for a few more days…


	7. Part IV

**Part IV**

**"**After having lost sleep and overworked myself to obtain very marked progress on my album's songs, I finally convinced myself to take it easy for the next few days. In this time, Japan progressed into the Golden Week. On one of these days, I went to rest out in the waters nearest the aquarium after a brief look at the late morning news. I noted the bit that talked about Momo-chan, that young pink dolphin whom was brought in for care. Seated on a concrete dock within the general vicinity of Kaito, I happened to have looked to the side out of curiosity, and saw the adult pink dolphin that seemed to be communicating to him. I stood up and listened to it as it was looking right at the aquarium. It was then that I got stuck in thought.

'Just a minute... Momo-chan was calling out to a certain someone, and not just its mother here. But WHO is this person?'

As I came out of thoughts from that subject, I thought of the blonde and aqua-hair girls.

"I wonder where they are right now…"

Thinking that I had nothing to lose and only proficiency with my telepathy to gain, I attuned myself to hopefully connect with their mind frequencies and to share thoughts with them.**"**

So, Taiki closed his eyes, opened up his mind, and first quietly went into the thoughts of that aqua-haired girl he had seen several times now. It just so turns out that he went and did this at the same time that the girl (Hanon) was finishing thinking about her having had to flee from her kingdom. All of this, so shocking to have seen, knocked Taiki out of his trance. It took him several minutes to cope with what he had just seen, and take the brief visions to heart.

'What was that…? Was I not supposed to see that?'

Taiki put himself back into a frame of serenity bit by bit, and then he thought of that girl's friend, the one with the blonde hair. Lo and behold, his timing was such that he heard most of the conversation between this girl and what had to be Momo-chan, from what he had heard. He didn't get the girl's name, but heard the mention of her being a princess in there; he didn't try to comprehend that, and simply figured that this girl must have developed telepathy with the ocean's creatures. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something critically important about the girl, and that he was somehow connected to her. For once, he was losing his patience over all of this. Then, off to the side, a rather large gibberfish came up to the surface, and started to communicate with him.

Gibberfish: 'Human male, you should calm yourself. What is troubling you?'

Taiki: 'I've… probably discovered something through telepathy that I may not have been intended to know. That's not the only thing, either. I'm trying to find my way to my destiny, and to some certain Princesses. Moreover, the spirit of my mother, Sylvia, is somehow bound to not tell me anything about them.'

Gibberfish: 'The spirit of your mother named Sylvia? …Wait, do you mean Sylvia Adelaide?'

Taiki: 'Yes. I am her son, Taiki. Why do you ask?'

Gibberfish: 'Oh, goodness me! (the creature lowers its gaze for a few moments) I am not worthy to be in your presence, Prince of the Surface!'

Taiki: 'What th—ME? A Prince? What do you mean?'

Gibberfish: '…You mean to say that you hadn't found out about your Pearl's history and the history of your family? Prince Taiki, there's a deep power within you that was embedded when you were born. Your mother Sylvia was the—'

The gibberfish could not finish, as yells and shouts of the people in the stands by the event pool in the aquarium got Taiki's attention.

"What the hell—?!"

**"**I turned back to ask the gibberfish one last thing, but hearing those yells scared it away from here. I shoved everything I had been told aside, as I needed to find out what was making those people so frightened. I unwound one of my chains, took ahold of the hook on it, focused on one point of the railing and threw the hook up very hard, a clanging sound and no slack in the chain indicating that my throw was successful. Ascending the wall as fast as I possibly could, I pulled myself up under the railing once I reached the top, to be greeted with the sight of a water serpent like I had seen several nights ago. Winding up the chain back around my arm, I ran down the steps to the edge of the pool.

"Something is wrong here, but what IS it exactly?"

I picked myself up onto the pool's railing for a look inside to see what was going on, and then three mermaids hopped out of the water in front of everyone. A big shocker, indeed. I didn't watch them, for that familiar melody was now in the background, and the sudden pang of pain in my head from hearing it caused me to let go of the railing and land back on the steps incorrectly. THAT REALLY HURT, and I held my hands at the part of my head which hit the steps. I kept my eyes shut in my pain, until all of a sudden, the melody cut off a tad earlier.

Not understanding this, I pushed myself back up onto my feet, and seemingly as though on cue, a new, much different song began, emanating from the white light that held the three idol girls. What struck me as being odd is that this song, with its danceable beat, did not worsen my pain in any amount. After I had listened to the bulk of the song, I walked back up the aquarium steps to where I had climbed up to enter. I got up on the railing and sat, and after overhearing one of the idols saying Momo-chan's mother was then entering the pool, I stood up and left by jumping up and outward to the ocean. I just knew that pink dolphin outside the aquarium had to have been her, so I felt warm inside knowing that those were finally back together as I left the water to return to Yoshimigi's home.**"**

Lucia, Hanon and Rina all noticed Taiki yet again, then watched him disappear before they could go and talk to him.

**"**When I woke up, I was in a haze, and strangely couldn't recall very much of anything, except that I had communicated with the real big gibberfish. In any event, when I was in town selling some CDs that morning, I caught word from a few girls around the town about how some of them were excited about the following day. It turns out that it was the day of the annual Mermaid legend of the candle light. I was indeed very interested about this legend, since my faith around mermaid-kind was strong and I hadn't heard of this legend yet. So I asked if they would tell me about it and they graciously obliged. Upon their finishing of the story as they remembered it, my response was somewhat unexpected from their standpoint.

Taiki: Hey, thanks for telling me. You see, I'm in rather good touch with my feminine side. I will get a candle for myself and I'll pray for the answering of everyone else's wishes with it. Hopefully I'll see you girls there when I show up tomorrow.

Within an hour my sales period finished, and I went for a black candle. I had no actual love, so instead I inscribed next to my name the phrase "peace to all of my neighbors around the world". But the end of my day wasn't anywhere close. With some of the money I had been saving up, I was able to rent a boat with very powerful motors and two big reservoirs for gas. I intended to make a trip somewhat further out from the shore than usually is seen from boats of this size. I had brought a waterproof spotlight along with me in my messenger tote, as well as a diving suit, but without a breathing apparatus. I changed into the suit over in a nearby restroom, and I had my pendant clearly in sight around my neck, doubly secure now with black chain instead of string.

Before I left the docks, I spent a few minutes inputting the coordinates I was going towards into the GPS navigator next to the steering wheel. These coordinates were obtained from me following a decoded message I had just previously solved the other night using those strange cryptex wheels and what appeared to be an ancient underwater race's language. After throttling the engine, I left the dock, and then really picked up speed once I was out of the inlet, to save myself some time as well as optimize the gas consumption by going in main gear. Just under an hour later, I stopped at the set point of the coordinates, raised a colored flag indicating deep diving was going on, and I dove down into the depths, with my spotlight's arm strap around my left wrist.

The message I had decoded was in totality a set of directions to a legendary pair of weapons that helped to save the seas and the surface from a vicious turmoil a long time ago. The only indication made about them was that they could somehow fuse if the wielder so desired. That means no physical description of these weapons was noted, nor any crude depictions drawn or etched into where the message was first found. My fascination for weapons of the world is what had driven me to do this search, and I would not let this opportunity pass me by, EVER.

After several minutes, I arrived at the ruins of an undersea palace, and with some exploring under low lighting to save the battery in my spotlight, I came upon where the inscription on my ancient parchment had originated. Before I could read it, however, a goblin shark charged me, thinking I was a predator after her young. I went out of the way of this charge, then established a telepathic connection to the shark.**"**

Taiki: 'Please be at ease, I mean no harm to you or your children.'

Goblin Shark: 'Then why are you here, human? If you are here to try and steal the treasure sealed away in here, then I won't let you!'

It again came after me, and tried to take a bite out of me, but I stopped it with the hard plastic of my spotlight.

Taiki: 'Listen, I am no thief, and I know not of any treasure; I have come to these co-ordinates to find a pair of legendary weapons. An inscription that I decoded led me to this place.'

Goblin Shark: 'No normal human would be able to decode and translate such intricate undersea script! Who are you?'

Taiki: 'I am the son of one Sylvia Adelaide-Yamada; my name is Taiki.'

Taiki turns up the light and points it at himself, revealing the bulk of his features to the goblin shark, and it is with this showing that the shark becomes shocked.

Goblin Shark: 'Goodness me, I… I don't believe it! You are the one that fits the prophecy!'

Taiki: 'Hmm? What prophecy?'

Goblin Shark: 'It is on the walls here. The Lineage of the Surface will return for its weapons. One of great strength, courage and willpower shall wield them in the name of justice and protect his benefactors with them.'

Taiki: '…I do not know of what you say. Some gibberfish yesterday appeared to me when it sensed I was upset, and I can remember only that it mentioned about me being a "Prince of the Surface" or something like that. Is that what you mean?'

Goblin Shark: 'If you ARE the Prince of the Surface, then to find this place has been your destiny!'

Taiki: 'I really don't know what to say to that. I'm not sure if I can believe this. In any event, I apologize for having frightened you and your young.'

**"**With that, I turned back to the wall behind me and started to read the ancient script accompanying the pictographic carvings. What I read out loud was shocking me more and more as I read it. To sum it up, the son and daughter of a powerful generation's Princess of the Surface wielded these weapons, and yet refused to strike down the lives of anyone of either side. They strived only to stop the fighting, and they almost succeeded when their weapons had merged together. Unfortunately, it grew too large and powerful for them to control, and soon after, the Sea Goddess realized she needed to quell the fighting by sealing away the dark forces that came from all around the underwater world. The two siblings, believing that they could never control the fused weapon separately, much less with their combined efforts, asked this Sea Goddess to seal the separated weapons away before she dissipated, which she did.

Finally, after having followed the path around the walls, I stopped at the center of the back wall. The text said "And You of this revered Lineage, having come here to retrieve what is rightfully yours, the key is on your neck, and the lock is right behind you," then had an arrow that pointed behind me. It went to the pedestal a few feet away from me. I looked at the text on the pedestal, and then I realized that what was on either side were vault doors, and that these must be what hold the weapons, apparently mine by birth as the goblin shark had said. I also now realized that, according to the shape of the recessed indentation, the key was MY SEASHELL PENDANT ITSELF. I chanted what was on this pedestal, then took my pendant off of my neck and pushed it down into the recessed spot until I heard a heavy click. The circular stone rotated 180 degrees before pushing my pendant out back to my hands. As I put it back around my neck and secured it, the stone circle separated, and upon this, the seals on the two vault doors were released and they slowly opened onto near-blinding lights of silver, along with other colors. I had a closer look, and what I saw were two star glaives, each with five arms and a width of between one-half and two-thirds of the length of one of my entire arms.

"This… this is unreal! Such magnificent beauty…"

I didn't touch them, but did move forward a little bit to get a closer look. All of a sudden, the two stars started to shake and rumble, prompting me to back away to the center of the room. Then they both started to rise up a little bit, and they suddenly jutted out blades from their arms and flew right at me. I barely avoided them, but then they doubled back and looked to hurtle right at me. I realized that this was a test, so I stood my spot to look at them, and stayed perfectly calm, not even blinking when they approached. The two mystic weapons stopped within a centimeter of hitting my eyes, and upon that, my black pearl in side my pendant then started to brilliantly shine. I watched the stars resonate with it, as well as started to hear chanting. When the voices came to an end, the light subsided, and the stars slowly rotated back a little, turned 90 degrees, and within one moment of time, both sheathed their blades and implanted themselves into my grasp.

'Then that means what these aquatic creatures have been telling me is TRUE! But… ME, a PRINCE?!'

I turned back to the shark, gave a bow in reverence, expressed my gratitude and wished both her and her young well. Switching the light to medium intensity, I left the palace ruins and worked my way back up to the surface. My boat had drifted somewhat, but the waters remained calm and nothing was out of place on the deck, so I returned to the docks without hesitation. I thanked the owner for him allowing me to borrow the boat when I stepped back onto the docks. He asked me if I had found what I was looking for, and with a smile I brought the two glaives up to eye level, saying "Yes indeed," then I wished him a good rest of the day. Immediately, I went to find a spot to practice using these ornate yet possibly deadly glaives for a little time before I finally settled down for the rest of the evening.

The next day, I awoke early again for some stretching and a sunrise jog. Heck, I even practiced more with the glaives and watched them skirt across the water's surface and kick up splashes. Later, when the time came, I went into the cave of the candle legend merely a few minutes before the three girls I'd already seen before around the town and the school showed up… when I was on my third and final prayer, I heard the blonde girl say "Wow!" upon having seen all of the candles there. My last prayer consisted of these words…

"Please, mermaid of legend, bring love and peace to all of my neighbors, both local and distant, on this earth, for I have no one to which I can give my deepest feelings, unlike these girls all present. May you hear all of their prayers and wishes too, and please, make them come true."

I stood up straight.

"I have made an extra special intercession for you girls, so make your prayers and wishes heard."

I turned and left, unfortunately ignoring the trio of girls when they addressed me, but of course not by name, since they did not know me on that basis. I saw Kaito on the shore, and I walked just past him, acknowledging him even though he did not recognize who I was just yet. I sat down with my iPod under a tree, put in my earbuds and started to listen to something, only for a close lightning bolt and LOUD clap of thunder to interrupt a few minutes later. I silenced the music player, put it back into my pants pocket, and looked up at the sudden, obviously unnatural storm. Within a few seconds, hail that was pushed by strong wind started to fall in large amounts, battering me hard. I shielded myself as best I could, but got hit by a rather large hailstone near the top and back of my head, which dropped me to the ground in pure, seething pain.

My ears heard three voices call out "Pink Pearl Voice", "Aqua Pearl Voice" and "Green Pearl Voice". My eyes were shut as I laid on the ground. I sure felt all three of the twinges from my pendant, letting me know that the idols appeared again to combat the evil that was afoot here in the present area. I braced myself for the usual pain from the song, but in a completely unexpected turn of events, it turns out that it did nothing of the sort to me. Was the legendary mermaid finding favor with me and deciding to circumvent the usual effects of the melody to me? I would probably never know the answer for sure.

Once the song ended, I picked myself up, took off my over-shirt and set it against my injury which was already clotting. I went on back to Yoshimigi's place, and she brought me to the hospital just to get the wound cleaned and closed with stitches. It was actually less of a worry, and they were able to use those liquid stitches on this injury. After this, I was dismissed and I returned with Yoshimigi to her place.The span of a few days passed, and each day I sat down at a table in front of a different store in town. With an OK having been given to me previously by the manager of each store, I sold personally remastered copies of my mother's CD(s). These few days were thankfully uneventful in terms of anything out of the ordinary, which was quite a relief. I ended up selling quite a few CDs, and I immediately put this money to use in getting more medicine and music equipment. getting more than enough to get me a lot of the natural pain medicine I used. On the last of these days, I went over in the morning to a recording studio. It was the one that my mother had used for recording her songs. I sat down and signed my own contract to make use of their equipment, with the payment for this service to be spread out over time.

With a business deal settled, I brought along my raw music data over to the studio, in order to transfer it into the station's computers, and then work on it whenever I was here. Setting up for a piano recording was taking me time, and though I was being systematic in my approach, the number of cables still got confusing. With good fortune, a couple of other artists, whom had already finished with their own business there for the day, happened to recognize me in my difficulty of the equipment setup. Bless their hearts, for they knew well the losses I had suffered, and they didn't want me to wear myself out from doing everything pertaining to my own music, so they graciously stepped in and gave of their spare time to optimize the connections and to help play the piano scores I had composed to my planned songs. This way, I was able to sing my lyrics in time with the notes.

I was extremely grateful because I could not consistently get these melodies of mine 100% right, all the way through, on one play if I was with a headache. So, thanks to the help, the act of selflessness and caring, I was reminded of just how great people can be, and I finished my melody recording session earlier than I originally expected. As a result, I would return the favor to another, different artist, one whom looked like a wreck and was on a very tight schedule. I set up the equipment correctly for her and gave her the OK that everything was ready once I exited the recording booths. Before she rushed into them, she left a kiss on my cheek and gave me her business card. I certainly did not expect this. With my keyboard packed away, I was given a ride back to Yoshimigi's place. After initially importing the recorded data to my own computer back at her place, I then went outside onto her deck, took off my shirt and tank top, and started to work on getting a tan. The time really seemed to slow to a crawl here, and after getting sun on my back, I turned over and sat up straight. I started solving cryptograms in a publication, and it was only then that time started to really fly by quickly. Before I knew it, mid-afternoon signaled it was time for dinner. I finished the meal quickly, and I then saw in the newspaper a story about a jewel from the North Atlantic Ocean named the Mermaid's Eye. It was here in Japan on its tour aboard an anchored ship over in the big docking area. Yoshimigi, seeing that I was reading about this and taking a lot of interest in it, said that a friend of hers gave her a ticket earlier today in order that she might go see it.

Yoshimigi: Unfortunately, I cannot go, as I must grade tests for my college students. I don't want the ticket to go to waste, so go on ahead without me and see the gem.

I thanked her for this kind gesture, and with the ticket in hand, I made my way towards the harbor dock, and onto the ship after taking a jog down towards it instead of catching a taxi. Around the Mermaid's Eye, I saw the green-haired girl from several days ago, and she was staring intently at the gem. I did not intrude into her thoughts with my telepathy. Using my mind, I took a clear picture to emblazon into my memories of this gem and a girl of green hair and clothing standing by it in the background, almost as if she was connected to it. Not even a minute later, the lights in the ship all cut off suddenly, and in the slight chaos, I heard the breaking of glass and knew someone went after the gem, but I couldn't see very much of anything. Before any lighting came back on, I guessed on where the thief ran, and ran that way, having to stop at a rail on the outside.

Wondering if the thief had possibly taken another way, my attention was snatched back by loud, almost booming music that I heard, but no one else that was near me did. Reeling, I held my fingers into my ears in an attempt to shut it out as best I could. Thankfully, someone good must have stopped it because the familiar melody from the three idols triumphed over it. Just as it went the last time I heard it, this song didn't give me any pain, presenting a whole new level of confusion as to what was possibly working in my favor. In this state of confusion, I simply decided to leave and make the night an early one to get some more sleep.

What followed was another few days, but there was not much to speak of, if anything at all, in the way of strange events. In those days, I was making unprecedented progress on my songs, and the end was in sight. After plenty of work each day, I retired for the rest of the day by sitting on the steps that go down to the beaches and watching the waves from afar. On the last of this stretch of days, I went over to the main beach, and it turns out the East Japan surfing competition was being held, with me arriving at the steps just a little bit before it got underway. So many people had come to watch. I decided to stay nearer to the street, and I looked about the sands using binoculars that were kept in my active-wear vest. When I was looking around, I happen to take notice of the presence of the aqua-haired girl, and both of her friends, one of which was the green-haired girl that I had seen on the boat just a few days ago.

At this, I started to make some connections in my head about their possible relationship to each other, but then I realized that I shouldn't be concerning myself with this kind of thing, so I pushed it all aside and focused on the competition as it was finally starting. While the surfers were out on the water and made their approaches, something weird happened… the middle parts of the waves were momentarily freezing, and the freezing reached them on their surfboards, thereby causing them to falter, then fall. I didn't know if I was seeing things or if that was what was really taking place. All I know is that every surfer up to and including West Japan's surfing champion, Sakiya Kousuke, had taken a fall because of this phenomenon, whatever it was. That was when I realized that some presence was causing that freezing within the waves. Thanks to skill, and a warning yell from somebody, Kaito saw and was able to avoid the freeze blast that was intended for him. In addition to that, the three idol girls had to have showed up somewhere to stop whomever was screwing up the competition, because I heard the faintness of their melody from my distance away near the street. Kaito ended up winning as result of a spectacular performance out on the waves. After a brief joining in with the crowd's applause, I returned back to Yoshimigi's home for the evening, and again I went to bed early.**"**


	8. Part V

**Part V**

**(Rated M: graphic amount of swearing. Things are about to get quite vulgar and nasty, as the F-word appears. Proceed with caution.)**

_[Some significant changes are made in this part and Part VI, then are reflected in the start of Part VII.]_

**"**A few days later, I had awakened well before my alarm. Going downstairs, I somehow tripped over myself and fell a little bit, but I stopped my descent halfway down by reaching out to grasp ahold of the railing. I was shaken and now felt sore in a few spots. Yoshimigi, already awake for whatever the reason, ran over to check on me, and by that point I was already up on my feet. I said that I was fine, and we both went into the kitchen. I was drinking down some water, and she mentioned that Tarou was not at school the previous day. My immediate reaction to hearing that was a spit take. I apologized for that and cleaned up the water on the floor.**"**

Taiki: You can't be serious! Tarou-nii never takes a day off, and he has never gotten sick to the point of not being able to continue working.

[Episode 9: Stolen Melody]

**"**But she said that was exactly what she heard from a friend of hers whom happened to be working at the middle school at which Tarou worked. She double-checked the time and told me she had to get going now, in order to make it to the school on time for them opening the doors to faculty. Once she had left, I immediately went back upstairs to get dressed for the day. What I decided to wear was a white muscle tank, light khaki shorts and my black acti-vest. With a little cord, I tied the two glaives to my belt loops. I found my personal first aid kit, as well as a compact pain medicine injection pack to go with it. I packed the latter into the former, and put the kit into my messenger tote, not looking at whatever else was inside it. Locking the door behind me as I left the house, I started on my way to go and see Tarou-nii as the sun finally started to come up over the horizon, hauling several full water bottles with me as well. I walked slowly and decided to go through neighborhoods that I hadn't been through before, all so that I could make note of the street names. It was still rather early when I had arrived by Tarou's house, and my stomach reminded me that I had best get myself some breakfast soon, or else I would get hit with a hunger headache.

The nearest grocery store was just opening when I arrived. I purchased what I needed for a meal of tossed fruit, yogurt and granola that I had in memory. I found a bench as close as possible to Tarou-nii's house, sat down there, and used the blades of the glaives to cut up the fruit I had chosen. I put the pieces into a 2-gallon plastic bag, then added the yogurt and granola, and shook it all together. Whatever fruit I had not cut here I then put away into my messenger bag, then I started to consume the healthful mixture after pouring it, bit by bit, into a bowl. By the time I finished the entire bag, I felt energy coming to me. It was barely mid-morning, and the last thing I wanted to do right now was to wake up Tarou-nii. After all, with what information I knew, he might have actually been sick yesterday, and would be resting at this point to help his immune system.

So instead of just sitting down and simply letting the time pass until the point I figured that Tarou-nii would be awake, I instead put down my messenger tote right at his front door, started a playlist for morning exercise on my iPod, and descended to the nearest beach to practice more with controlling the two star glaives in flight. The ability to fuse them together into one larger glaive with 10 arms was easier than I expected, but controlling the now-larger weapon needed some tighter focus of my mind. Before I knew it, enough time passed that it was already late morning. I came back to Tarou-nii's house, and saw that he had left a note for me. The note said that he would have the bag inside near the entrance until I came back for it. Needing to cool down after my exercise, I pocketed the note, sat down in front of the door, and simply set down the larger glaive next to me. Then I changed the music on my iPod to a jazz medley and listened for a few minutes. I paused and shut off the device when out of the topmost part of my vision, I saw those same three girls show up right here.

Taiki: I must say, you three have to be very close friends. But I can't understand why we are coming into each other's vicinity so often. I digress, as I shouldn't really get into that. So, are the three of you students of Tarou's?

The girl with the aqua hair was the first one to respond, saying yes, and then introduced herself, with the other two introducing themselves as well after her. Their names were Hanon, Lucia, and Rina.

Lucia, Hanon & Rina: So who are YOU?

Not one of them had any idea who I was.

Taiki: I am a long-time friend of Tarou's in such the way that he's known me since I was very little, but I'm really just nobody special. Please just call me by my last name, Yamada.

Lucia: I see. Um, Yamada-san, are you an upperclassman student of his?

Taiki: Oh, heavens, no. As for why I'm here, I came because I heard from the person I'm staying with that her friend whom works at the middle school had told her Tarou was absent yesterday. I decided to check on him, so…huh?

I stopped, as I smelled something good.

Taiki: Goodness me, what's giving off that heavenly aroma?

Hanon: (blushes slightly) Oh, it's the bento that I made for Mitsuki-sensei!

Taiki: Hmm… I feel something coming on right now…

After tapping my foot to a beat and bobbing my head, I went into a short melodic bit in acapella style, seemingly unable to resist it.

Taiki: "I come today with bento true/ Food from the heart I give to you/ My feelings, they are never slight/ You'll know my love with every bite~"

All three of them were amazed by the clean, crisp, and wonderful voice he had demonstrated for them, and clapped for him.

Rina: Are you trying to get into music?

Taiki: (chuckles) It's a secret~ You'll just have to wait and look in the papers for local talent.

I stepped aside to let Hanon ring the doorbell. As she did so, I took the cord from my vest pocket and tied the fused glaive to my belt loop. A little surprised, Lucia asked me what it was. I struggled to keep certain details secret.

Taiki: Oh, well, it's the fused form of a purported pair of ancient weapons used in a war between the sea and the surface some time ago. I sought these out since I come from a family of rare weapon collectors. I was shocked, for the two stars flew right into my hands when I released them from their holding vaults… it's almost as if I was their intended owner. That is literally all I know about them, Lucia-san.

Right at this point, I JUST took notice of something with this fused glaive. On each of the ends of the ten arms, there was a small half-sphere indentation to insert something. Also seen was small script of the same kinds that were found on the cryptex wheels. A small arrow next to each bit of the undersea script pointed to each indentation. I took a close look at the script of one of the arms, and with the vague recollection of the cryptex wheels in my memory, I deciphered the two words, which said "Aquamarine Pearl". I merely committed that to memory and moved my attention back to the here and now.

There was no answer to the doorbell, and Hanon thought that if Tarou was out, then he wasn't sick. The very next, immediate thought was that maybe he was with another girl on a date, or even that this girl might be with him in his room here, and he won't leave her to answer the door. I was really taken off guard by these thoughts, as I knew Tarou-nii better than most anybody else, especially that he would not just cut a day of classes to go and do this kind of thing. I tried to give her reassurance, but she interrupted me as she was stuck on her thoughts, and ran on in the door as she called out "Tarou-chan!" with a definite feeling of being distraught. I went right in after her.

Taiki: Hold on for a second! Don't just run in like that!

After I picked up my bag, Hanon opened the door to the main room as she said his name. We all saw him lying on the ground.

Taiki: *gasp* TAROU-NII!

I ran right into the room and skidded on my knees to stop beside his piano bench, in the process bringing my messenger bag over me and undoing the strap that held it closed. Hanon ran over in fear that he was seriously hurt. When she ran into the room, the bento she had flew out of her hands, but right now, that was the least of her concerns. I already had my first aid kit out and had started to open it on his piano when Rina helped get Tarou up and onto his feet. Moments after that, he woke up from his bout of unconsciousness, and I was right in his face.

Taiki: Tarou-nii, speak to me!

But right now, all he was concerned about was a musical score of his that he said he had just finished and even signed.

Taiki: Tarou, we came in here seconds ago and there was no music score on the piano. Are you sure you're alright?

Tarou, now seated again at the piano, was trembling. He said he couldn't even remember one measure of it, and then grasped his head, saying it felt like it was splitting in two. I don't know if he was delusional or not, but his condition right now was scaring me. As Lucia and Rina both went into the kitchen to get a washcloth and some chilled water, Hanon was doing all see could to try and calm Tarou as I fumbled for the zipper on my injection kit and finally managed to open it. I drew a dose of the painkiller I had in this kit, and told him that I had to inject some medication. He didn't resist, and allowed me to do so. Rina then helped me move him over to his couch nearby and lay him down, Lucia set down the tub of cold water with the washcloth, and Hanon squeezed out the excess water before placing it on Tarou's forehead. At this point, I was seated on his piano bench, getting my pulse rate down by slowing and deepening my breathing.**"**

Hanon: How are you feeling, Mitsuki-sensei?

Tarou: I'm feeling a little better now… thank you, Hanon-san… *he looks over at Taiki* …and you too, Taiki-kun.

Right here, as Taiki lifted his head back up to look at his dear friend Tarou, Hanon finally took note of his first name, which he was reluctant to say to her, Lucia and Rina. As Taiki got off of the piano bench and sat down on the floor next to the couch, she got a good look at him.

Taiki: Are you sure you're going to be okay, Tarou-nii? You were really frightening me, and I've never seen you the way I just did.

As he spoke to Tarou, Hanon took in the sight of Taiki's black hair, which was quite longer in the back and on the sides than a guy would normally have it, as well as his sky blue eyes, holding much care and an unprecedented sense of morality and trust. She, Lucia and Rina were now all wondering the same thing…

Lucia, Hanon & Rina: 'Why did Taiki not tell us his first name?'

Also, they were wondering about the sea star glaive weapon on his person.

**"**Tarou-nii said to us both that the piano score he had finished was a present for someone in his heart, and upon Hanon asking if it was a girl, the affirmative response came back. Right here, I briefly looked into her eyes from where I was sitting just on the floor. I also noticed her facial expression, and that told me something rather important about what she was thinking.

'She really DOES like him… and now she's worried about his status. Dammit, will I ever get Hanon here alone to tell her how **I FEEL**?'

Tarou: Actually, it's not exactly a person.

Hanon and Taiki: Eh?

Tarou: This person… is really a mermaid.

Hanon: A mermaid?

I was already partly shocked. Tarou-nii then went on to say that he had seen this mermaid in the Indian Ocean. All I could say in response, but very low, was "Unbelievable…" I certainly did believe his story, though, because I had placed one finger near his left temple. In my mind's eye, I saw the mental imagery for myself. After this, I got up, went into the kitchen, placed the re-capped syringe into a small plastic bag, and set the injection kit into the refrigerator.

I left the house along with the girls, though I knew I would come back later to check up on Tarou-nii again. Rina said that it was strange that Tarou couldn't remember anything of the music score, and I couldn't help but silently agree, as well as wonder just what could cause such a hit of focused amnesia. I had to stop, though, as Hanon stopped right in front of me, slightly trembling and rather upset. She was filled with sickening negativity that Tarou's song was stolen, and said she had to do SOMETHING for him, even though she didn't know where to start looking or who to look for at all. She even said to the three of us to not follow her, as she was determined to do this alone for him.

It was only at this point that I noticed the time, and then remembered out of the blue that I was supposed to be at a nearby music store today, selling more of those personally re-mastered CDs of my mother's music. So I apologized to them that I could not stay to help, and made haste and ran on over there the rest of the way, which wasn't that far. It turned out, however, that the store was closing early. When I ran inside and asked why, the owner told me it was because his mother had just died a few hours ago. He also said that he tried to get ahold of me where I was staying, but there was no answer.

Taiki: I'm sorry, I had left the house real early to pay my close friend a visit and check in on him. I heard he was probably sick yesterday and that this is why he missed getting to the middle school to teach his class.

I cleared my throat, and wiped away a tear from my one eye before I rested my hand on his shoulder.

Taiki: My dear friend, your mother died of natural causes, did she not? Well that in and of itself is a great thing, for there is no doubt The Creator shall have her soul ascend into heaven. Also, you need not cry so much, as I don't believe your mother would want you to feel so sad over her passing… and understand, she will always be with you in spirit and heart.

I had lessened his pains to some degree, and he gave me a hug as he let a few more tears fall, then backed up to wipe them away with a handkerchief. The next thing he did, however, shocked me a little…

Store Owner: Yamada-san, thank you for your words. It really meant a lot, and there isn't much I can do to properly show you my thanks for it. At the least, I'll cover media costs for you, so go ahead and take a few spindles back to the house.

Not one to refuse his generous offer, I simply bowed to him with a somewhat surprised expression, said thanks and put ten large spindles of CD-R media into a few bags. Also, for the sake of not having SD media or an external hard drive, I also decided to get twenty dual-layer DVD±RW discs for good measure. With all of the media in hand, I wished the store owner well and walked outside again. This meant I was free to go back and lend a hand in finding Tarou-nii's song, so I picked up the pace in my return jog.

When I got back to his house, I checked on him.**"**

Tarou: Why are you back so soon?

Taiki: Plans changed because the owner's mother passed away earlier today, and so he was closing up the store early.

Tarou: I see.

Taiki: That means my time is free. I'm going to go out and see if I can't track down your musical score.

He sees that in his messenger tote was his distance listening device.

Taiki: Tarou-nii, I have a feeling that this might be more than a practical joke. If your score is being played, then I just may be able to hear it if I search in the right area.

He takes out his distance listener as well as the headphones in his acti-vest's bottom right pocket.

Taiki: I'm going to listen around the shore for it, so I'll need to borrow the boat down below for a little while. If I hear or see anything out of the ordinary, then I'll make haste back here. I dare not make an approach with these sensitive devices.

So Taiki stepped out to the deck, took the steps on the side to get down below to the boat, and set out a short distance.

**"**When I was far enough away, I started sweeping the distance listener from side to side, adjusting with the volume. For several minutes, I didn't hear anything except the waves crashing, but then I just caught the very end of some slight piano music on my left, coming from a slightly distant island out on the cape. Strangely, I could not see very well what was taking place over there because of some obscuring mist, but I was able to make out the sight of a piano for sure.

'The culprit's over there! But I'm in no position to help— no, wait… this glaive. (after putting one hand on it) You thief, whoever you are… prepare to be slashed!'

After stopping and putting away my equipment, I untied the fused ten-prong star from my belt loop, held it right as the blades jutted out into sight. After some focus of the mind and my eyes, with help from making the boat move fast by revving the motor, I let the star fly with the hardest throw I could muster. A burst of aquamarine light occurred right as the weapon reached whatever had been hanging up out of the water, and due to this, my aim faltered. Instead of going to the culprit, it veered to the right and cut into the piano. With the cast iron plate inside, it was stopped. Frustrated, I tugged at it, and in the wrong way. It went up only a few feet and outward by several, sinking into the water.

Taiki: NGH, DAMMIT ALL!

In anger, I shut off the boat's motor, took off my acti-vest, and dove from the still-moving vessel after getting a running start. Whoever or whatever was in the water, I paid no attention to it, as my focus was only on getting back my weapon. While I was doing this and returning to the surface, I felt the familiar twinges from around my chest and saw out of the bottom of my vision that my pendant was flashing rapidly.

'That means those idols just showed up again… and that they're very close!'

Indeed, once I surfaced, I was a little bit behind and just off to one side of this small outcropping of rock. On it stood the three idols and they were facing the culprit, some young girl in a red dress and having yellowed-green hair. I quietly got back into the speedboat, and as the aqua-haired one addressed her, I heard a melody start. Then, the three idols said a line that I did not understand…

Hanon, Lucia, Rina: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

Taiki: 'SAY WHAT?'

The aquamarine idol started this song and stayed as the only singing voice for nearly a minute. Her wonderful voice amazed me and held me in place. Her likeness to my mother in the past, with her hair the same brilliant aquamarine color, and having a similar voice, brought up memories of my past. To this, I finally had tears come to my eyes. All the way throughout the song, my pendant was moderately glowing underneath my tank top.

"I…I've never heard such a song of love since my mother was alive…**EVER**."

For the refrain, the other two idols joined the aqua one. Once they had finished, with my body shaking very noticeably, they said the following…

Hanon, Lucia and Rina: Love Shower Pitch!

…as soon as I heard that, I felt a hard surge of magic hit my body and rattle my senses, making me lose my balance and fall onto my side. I could not even begin to fathom how this was possible as the music faded and the culprit went away in defeat. As soon as I got ahold of my bearings again upon seeing the aqua-haired idol break down in tears upon seeing Tarou-nii's torn-up music score, I reacted on impulse in a sudden fury, looking at my clenched hands.**"**

Taiki: **MOTHER FUCKER!** (the girls all turn around at that) THAT LITTLE BITCH RUINED HIS SCORE! UGHHHH, IF I EVER FIND HER, I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR IT! (turns to yell out at the sea) **DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?! YOU HAD BETTER HOPE I NEVER COME ACROSS YOU, OR YOU'RE DEAD! I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU APART INTO LITTLE PIECES FOR THIS!**

The girls step over as close as they can to Taiki.

Taiki: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**

Lucia: Wh-Who exactly are you?

Only then did he realize his shouting had gotten their attention, but it is not until he turns back and sees them staring at him that he snaps out of his anger and fear suddenly takes hold of him.

Taiki: *gasp* D-D-D-D-Don't hurt me, for the love of everything that's good! I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING TO THE THREE OF YOU!

They see him shaking in fear.

Hanon: Taiki-san… just hold on, as you're—

Taiki: *interrupting her in shock* What in the— How the hell do the three of you know my name?!

Lucia: The sea, it knows everything, and we are very close to it by nature. But why are you around the sea so much, and… why is it that you have a pendant like ours?

Taiki: I… *grasping it* …I DON'T **KNOW**! What in the hell does that have to do with the fact that YOUR SONGS HURT ME SO MOST OF THE TIME?! I'm lucky this one didn't do anything to me at all until you said your last phrase together! I have no idea what that was or what that meant!

Over the next minute and many seconds, with Taiki being so distraught, he does all he can to avoid any questions that the three girls try to ask him. Everything said to him or asked of him has Taiki slowly fall into mixed feelings of anger, confusion, and sadness over his misfortunes that he feels he doesn't deserve. After having turned his back to the girls and trying to force himself to breathe slowly, Lucia gets into the boat as Taiki has his head lowered and just about in the hold of his hands. She lays her hand on his neck, and that sudden touch comes as a deep shock to him. Freaked out by it, he yells right then and there on the spot, which in turn makes Lucia fall over the side of the boat to the water.

Taiki: (with tears starting to go down his cheeks) It doesn't help that the aqua-haired one looks and sounded so much like my deceased-before-her-time mother Sylvia! Yet again, I am reliving the hell of all these years I have spent living without her in my life!

Now, in an absolute, total mess of emotions and feelings, as well as with tears pouring down his cheeks, Taiki turns to them.

Taiki: I had been kicked out of my family's estate, my home, all because my mother never left her most recent form of her will where it could be found! All the money in my own account had been getting siphoned away until almost two months ago by a crooked landlord whose location had deplorable living conditions! I finally got out of that hell, but now I'm living on the grace of those my mother knew that still live in this area! I don't stay anywhere for very long because I don't want to burden these people! Even though Ms. Yoshimigi has helped me put away that notion and taken me in until I am able to get up on my own two feet financially, it still doesn't change the simple fact that… that…

He drops to his knees, really rocking the boat, and is losing in the battle to stop from breaking out into pure sorrow and anguish…

Taiki: I HAVE LOST **EVERYTHING** THAT I HAVE HAD TO MY NAME! MY LIFE AS I ONCE KNEW IT IS GONE!

He breaks down and cries before the three girls until he can manage to stop himself and start to talk once again.

Taiki: (in anguish and anger) None of you can identify with me in that regard, and especially not YOU…! *points at whom he does not know is Hanon* Tarou may still be able to remember the requiem, so you think that you have a reason to cry?! Don't make me laugh in pity…!

He pauses and shakes all over his body, and then looks at all three of them.

Taiki: Or maybe you ARE going through something, and your songs are a way to spread the pain, especially to he whom can't take it anymore…ME, Taiki Daisuke Alexis Yamada!

He hangs his head, lunges for the outboard motor, and gets it started again. He kicks it to get it going to the top speed, thereby making him speed off in a hurry, in pure dread of the trio.

Taiki: (shouting back, and ends up projecting his voice, something that only idols themselves should be able to do) Whomever you three idols really are, be you of the sea or of the land, don't bring me any more pain! I can barely deal with what I have now!

This entire scene has left the Mermaid Princesses in shock, but nothing more so than his second-to-last sentence to them.

Hanon: Oh no, did he realize who we were?

Lucia: No, because… If he did, then we would've turned to seafoam, right?

Rina: I don't know. Something just isn't right about him… he's running away from us, but… I do not sense anything evil about him at all.

Hanon: I don't understand… he's such a nice person, but, his past… Even with that, why does he fear us?

Lucia: I don't know…

Hanon: And… he said I sounded like his deceased mother Sylvia…

Lucia: I can tell that he isn't a water demon, girls, but it still doesn't explain why our songs sometimes hurt him. And, did you see what was around his neck?

Hanon + Rina: No, what was it?

Lucia: It makes no sense… Why does he have a larger pendant that looks just like ours?

After a pause…

All Three: It's so strange…

Hanon: (quietly) Taiki Yamada, who are you, exactly? What are you? An ally?

Rina: (quietly) You needn't fear us, as we would never hurt you.

Lucia: (quietly) You may have had a really bad past, but we'll do whatever we can to help you move on past it.

All Three: Hear our words, Taiki, and please be at ease…

Now, they were left with a mindset to look up Taiki and find out all that they could about him and his deceased mother Sylvia. Meanwhile, he, with his nerves all rattled, was returning to Tarou's house in the boat.

Taiki: 'My god… WHO ARE THOSE GIRLS?! WHAT KIND OF POWER WAS IT THAT HIT ME?! …*gasp* AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME NOW?! FALLING IN LOVE WITH A MERE VOICE LIKE THAT - THIS IS SO CHILDISH!'

**"**I was left all red-faced and starting to descend into self-loathing, both at what I was feeling as well as my inability to save Tarou's piano score. After I had tied the boat to the dock, I returned upstairs to the back deck. Then I stood just outside of the sliding door and simply looked out at the setting sun, for it was low enough that it would not harm my vision. Right after it disappeared over the horizon, and the green flash was seen, I stopped looking out towards the open waters and went back inside to put my distance listener, iPod, and everything else away in my messenger tote, which I put by the few bags with the media from the music store.

Before I went over to Tarou, I poured myself a glass of cold water and drank it, because I felt rather warm like I was getting a fever. On good fortune, I had a dose of ibuprofen within my uppermost left pocket on the inside of my acti-vest, so I made sure to take it with the water, slipping out of my bid to not use drugs in the process. I came back over towards Tarou as he sat back down at the piano, and asked him if he was feeling better. He said yes, but also that he still couldn't remember anything.

"I heard it being played by some supernatural girl, but she tore it up before I could retrieve it from her, and I couldn't catch her. I'm so sorry, Tarou-nii, I failed you. All that can be done now is to pray for a miracle…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a single voice started to sing what I had recognized as being that familiar melody of those three idols. The two of us went outside, and found the voice was coming from an aqua mermaid. That lead voice, the Aqua Idol, was this mermaid! I was just as shocked as Tarou… er, NO, I take that back, I was more shocked. I even teared up and felt trembling just like when I heard that song of hers out on the water. My heart was racing, and I simply HAD to have been blushing very badly. I felt as though I was in love at the sight of her.

'Do I fear her or do I love her?!'

When she finished singing, the mermaid dove under the water's surface to swim away, and there was a few seconds of silence. It seemed like I was under a trance.

Tarou: I remember it!

Tarou's exclamation snapped me out of my trance, but still, I felt a tad faint, so I held onto the railing to catch myself. By the time I stopped moving, Tarou had started to play his melody.

"A miracle… or the work of a good supernatural force?"

Once I had gotten my bearings, I simply picked up my messenger tote inside his place, as well as the recording media, and saw myself out the front door. I went out to where I last saw Lucia, Hanon and Rina, which was very close to an inlet, and was pointing towards that small rock island where I had seen the idols. Here, with a song by England-born Rick Astley playing on my iPod, I started to sing out over the water. Only when I finished did I return to listening to jazz and went right on back to where I was staying, half-absorbed in my feelings of the heart. It took me longer than usual to settle down once I was able to lay down on the bed, and I woke up with less-than-perfect recollection of this whole encounter, and I wondered just what was going on with my search for these Princesses my mother had told me to find. Was I really any closer to actually finding these princesses my mother's spirit mentioned? Attempting to get off of this unsettling set of thoughts, I attended the piano contest to listen to all of the entrants, especially Tarou. The music helped settle my racing mind.**"**


	9. Part VI

**Part VI**

It is within the next span of days that Lucia, Hanon and Rina all take it upon themselves to look up any information on Taiki and his mother Sylvia. In the presence of Nikora, Madame Taki and Hippo, they find out all of the details about his tragic past including the murder of Sylvia. None of them can believe this at first, but it then sinks in to the Princesses just how right he was when he was talking to them.

Nikora: That poor young man… He doesn't deserve what he's going through right now. Do you think that there's something we can do for him?

They put their heads together in an attempt to figure this out, while Taiki tries to get ahold of himself after what he had recently experienced.

**"**Three days or so later, the long-anticipated cosmetics contest was taking place. Normally, I didn't particularly show all that much interest in this, but being that I was in the area anyway, I thought that I really should show a little more diversity in my interests. So I paid for admission to be among the observers, and I was quick to shove away my initial disinterest when I saw that Rina was one of the models. I was stunned by how good she looked in what she was wearing.

Something weird happened, for while all of the entrants were undergoing their transformations into stars, there was some form of aural torture (I cannot call it music) being played into a microphone somewhere. No one really noticed it as out of the ordinary except for me and the three idols, whom had appeared on the stage out of nowhere a minute or so later. The one dressed in green started off singing something to combat it, the aqua-haired one came in on the second line, and the blonde-haired one came in on the third line, before all three of them sang the fourth line. THAT made the stereo short out and burst apart, thereby allowing the new song to play and the idols to sing it, with the green-haired one as the lead voice.

Noticing the girl whom had attempted to use that previous aural attack, I saw that she looked a little weird and her outfit suggested that she had two faces and personalities to her. The song playing was hurting her, and by good fortune, not me as well. Good thing, for the rock-like melody to the song was awesome.

When it concluded, they said their line of "How about an encore?", and I felt uncharacteristically thrilled.

"Oh, sing me an encore anytime, Green Idol!"

Almost immediately, I got so many stares from the people right in my immediate vicinity that I nervously laughed and ran to the bathroom to regroup.

'Damn it, Taiki, you IDIOT! Don't get out of character like that!'

After a couple of minutes, I uneasily came back to the spot I was standing at previously, and I didn't regret it. Ishibashi-san had put the finishing touches on Rina via makeup, and I was blown away at the sight. She was a work of perfection now, and I could NOT find any fault in her look. It was already decided in my mind that Ishibashi-san should win, and it turned out that was the decision made by the judges. To that, I whistled and applauded the victory, then I left to return to the house of my gracious familiar, though not to rest, but to get to work on the finer details of my album's songs using an editing application. A handful of hours later, sometime after sunset, I finally finished and exported the raw data to AIFF format.

Everything was all set to burn the audio files onto CD. I noticed, however, that I still had several minutes on the disc that I wanted to fill. After a few minutes of thinking about it, I made up my mind on what to do, and recorded a spoken comment of thanks to those who would listen to the album. I wasted no time and got right to work with the burning, staying up until my bout of tiredness finally caught up to me. I slept just under five hours and when dawn broke on the day, I finished up my disc burning run after I awakened. Once out of the way, I went out with a small bag of clothes and decided to go spend the day on a nearby small island resort, for some much-needed rest and relaxation. Borrowing a small speedboat to get to the island quick, I passed by a cruise ship that some students were on, and before I parted distance, I slowed almost to a stop. Thinking I had erroneously seen something, I did a double take and it turns out that I was not seeing things… Lucia, Hanon and Rina were on that ship.

"Hmm… it can mean one of only two things being that it's a school day today… in fact, this MUST be a field trip from their school. I can't see it as being otherwise. (he chuckles) Slight coincidence, maybe? Who knows…"

I sped away towards the island, docked the boat, and wasted no time in getting to a good spot I had charted out based on a few pictures seen on the internet. Laying out a mat and putting on my sunglasses, I finally had some relaxation time. The area was quiet for a little over an hour before the same students I had seen on the cruise ship made their way onto the beach. I had no problem getting up and moving to a more open spot. I re-positioned the mat, but I didn't lay down before seeing Lucia, Hanon and Rina again… oh, Kami-sama help me, for I must have been severely blushing at how cute and even sexy they looked.

Shaking off my feelings, I continued to work on my tan for the majority of the day, taking slight breaks to exercise my mind control over the glaives by rotating them overhead. Some of the students took notice of it, and upon getting close to have a better look, their thought noise and audible talking finally interrupted my composure to where I sat up asked them to not crowd around for this was a disturbance to my focus. At the end of the peak sun hours, I rolled up the mat and bid the girls goodbye, but Lucia wasn't with them. Now heading back to the mainland with the speedboat, I went around the other side of the island, fused the glaives together and cast the large one across the water to kick up sea spray. I passed by the purple rock and only barely noticed the cave before I sped off and returned the boat to the dock, washed off the sand, and returned to Yoshimigi-san's place to eat a little before I had an early night to make up for my insufficient sleep just previous to today.

The next day, though, I got a call from the people at a local hotel called Pearl Piari. They offered me a free, week-long stay at the place. I told that that I needed to visit the place before I made my decision, and that was alright with them. I got dressed in fair clothing and walked to the hotel. To my surprise, Lucia and Hanon greeted me after I knocked on the front doors. Nikora, the one I spoke to on the phone, showed me around the place and allowed me to have a cup of soup on the house. Upon finishing, Lucia and Hanon wanted to know how good I was at singing since they all found out that I was striving to be like my mother, so they were sort of pleading for me to sing. I eventually caved in and did go up onto their entertainment stage, but I chose a song that none of them expected. It was one of a more somber and depressed feel, and at the end of the song, I ended up falling to tears, thinking about what I once had that would never grace me again, namely my mother.

"My answer is NO."

Lucia: If it was because of how we were insisting that you should sing and demonstrate your voice, we're sorry!

"That's not it. I'm going to be VERY BUSY because I'm about to go gold, as it were. Everything must be finalized, so it all requires my full attention."

At the front doors, I turned back to them all.

"Listen, it's only because of timing. Ergo, please give me a rain check on this offer. Whenever I show up here of my own volition, looking for a place to stay, I'll take you up on it then. Now if you would please excuse me, I must resume with my work."

Once I got back to my audio data, this started a few days of inactivity where I continued to burn all of the CDs I had. On July 1st, in the evening, I finally finished with the process. Then I simply burned the raw data for the audio onto a DVD±RW disc, and put it in the front of my mind to remember to get this to the recording studio. Finally feeling enthusiastic, I sat down for dinner at the table for once.

"Tomorrow, I'll schedule with the recording studio when I'll distribute the CDs. All we need to do is light scribe the CDs and get some pictures taken for the album art."

The representatives from the studio's labeling and packaging company came by in the late morning to pick up all of the discs, save for about 20 slightly golden-colored ones that needed special treatment and would not be light scribed as the rest would be with their design; this score of discs went to the studio directly. They would have a different light scribe done by myself after the print gets applied, and also would be part of a 2-disc Personal Collector's Edition for the album. The special editions would be given to the people who influenced me the most during my recording time and throughout my life. The planned second disc was to contain a set of restored tracks, lost songs and otherwise never-before-heard material from my mother Sylvia. The paramount track amongst the group was an unfinished song that was to be a duet of me and her.

My mother had her vocals previously recorded, exported to a raw audio data file, and the file burned onto a DVD-RW with a paper label saying "**To Taiki - Very Important, Please Do Not Discard**" in the case. This disc was found with the sheet music to the song. I only luckily stumbled upon it by pure accident at our house when I was in there for the last time. Ever since then, I had kept this disc and sheet music safeguarded above everything else through all of my hardships. While I was going through my recording sessions, on good days I used the extra time to digitally restore some of my mother's most famous songs as well as enhance the lost songs, and finally, incrementally put in the vocals that my mother had written for my part in the aforementioned duet song. Once I FINALLY had this song perfectly in sync, I immediately burned the raw data and AIFF audio files of this and the rest of the restored or recovered songs onto a green-colored DVD-RW. After I placed it inside a jewel case, I put THAT into a titanium-coated briefcase and asked the recording studio to keep that inside their own vault until my album was ready, as a personal favor.

In any event, after finishing dinner, I spent some time to establish a personal blog online, put in an entry, and then customize the look. Once I had finished, I was about to get in a shower when I was interrupted by the sight of a fire breaking out from through the window of the room I was in at that time. I ran out to the scene with concern, but I arrived after the fire was fully doused. Noticing that Kaito was there, I came over to him.

"Kaito! What happened here?"

He simply kept looking at the burnt, broken, almost completely ruined surfboard with a flower design on it inside the burned beach shack. I wasn't getting through to him no matter how much I tried, so I left, feeling distraught. Thinking about something, I started to piece together some bits of information in my mind, and though I pushed that aside, I had to go let Lucia and Hanon know what happened. So I ran as fast as my feet could then take me, and got to the hotel. Unfortunately, there was not a single light on in the place. Confused, I got up to the door, and all I saw has a small hanging sign that said 'Closed' on it. From what little I looked in and saw of the furniture covered up, I was in complete shock.

"No… my only real friends… **they're gone!**"

I went down on my knees, wept bitterly, and not thinking I could stand it, I broke and let out a shriek of pain.**"**

On impulse, Taiki repeatedly hit his head on the siding, and rather hard. With the last hit, his grip stopped, and he fell silently to the ground then slipped into unconsciousness for the night. Through the hours of the night, he was in an almost empty and white void. Fragments of rocks and mirrors, as well as whole, intact precious gems, such as the Hope Diamond from the Smithsonian Institute back in the United States, were floating around in the space. His pendant was nowhere to be found on his person.

As Taiki floated around and handled the gems, wondering why they would be here, they suddenly developed cracks and shattered as result of his touch. Upon each shattering, slight visions occurred that showed those people whom he had recently had met, and then they dissolved away with the broken gems. Once they all disappeared, it was only then that his pendant showed up, and he moved as fast as he could towards it. Before he could get his hands on it, the shell broke apart and the Black Pearl dissolved away, which literally threw everything into hell.

It was to this Taiki let out an agonizing scream, and finally come back to reality by awakening with a brief yell to the early morning cars that were passing by Pearl Piari. He felt so defeated, and after he stood up and came to grips with himself, he wondered why he was here. Unfortunately, he realized that all of his thoughts and memories of many recent events and people had left him. It was as if they didn't happen and he had never met anyone else.

"Gaaugh! What the hell have I done?!"

**"**I simply ran back to Yoshimigi-san's, ran into her laundry room and grabbed any bleach that I could find, then took it upstairs into the bathroom. The room did need to be cleaned somewhat, but my focus was not on that. I diluted the bleach with equal parts of hot water, and proceeded to turn my hair completely white over all of the time that was needed. Yoshimigi-san asked if anything was wrong at this, but I shook my head, and stood up to take a shower in order to rinse my hair. She saw right through the act, and pressed on until I gave up and conceded.

"A very big personal setback means that the album release date has to be postponed. Tell the recording company this, as well as that I am sorry for this. I'll make this up to them and pay a royalty or late fee."

With a towel wrapped around me, I went into my room, dressed in a thick pair of long board shorts that felt like they were cut away from a wet suit, and put on a polyester/spandex runner's tank. Then I simply left for the beach, and I went out to float in the water and meditate for much of this day of July 3rd. I ignored my stomach and the headache that came on, striving to rise above them. After quite some time, Kaito finally showed up for some practice. He fell off of his surfboard at around 6:00 PM or so*, then I saw Momo-chan get under him and strangely take him out to sea. Not understanding this, I ran and jumped into the ocean and furiously swam after the two with my fused glaives acting as a large propeller. I followed them down to a huge underseas palace, and into a dry area. I could tell Kaito was in pure awe at what was around him, and it goes without saying that I felt the same way. I had to break the relative silence when Momo-chan didn't quite answer him when asked where this place was.

"Kaito…"

He turned to face me.

"How can you expect to understand what Momo-chan is trying to say directly? I WOULD tell you where we are now… IF I had any idea what this place is…"

He looked at my face, a little confused by my sudden hair color change.

Kaito: Who are you?

"Eh? What? Kaito, you mean you don't remember me? I'm Ta—"

Suddenly, light enrobed us both, and both of us were wearing clothes that royal subjects would have… and my chains turned golden in color. The shock of this made me step back and away from Kaito to look at myself.

Kaito: What are these clothes?

A voice called his name, and just a second later than Kaito had done, I looked and saw a pink mermaid, dressed in a ceremonial outfit. I was probably more stunned, as a few sights from that night of my mother's murder a few years ago came to me in my thoughts as the two of them exchanged dialogue… once there was silence, I had enough courage to open up my mouth and say something to her.

"Miss?"

She turned to me and I extended my hand almost as if to point to her.

"I feel like I've seen you before, in fact, it was almost four years ago; a piracy attempt on a cruise ship went awry. My mortally-wounded mother fell into the sea, I dove down after her, and a pink mermaid with golden hair brought her to me. With this selfless act, I was able to hold my mother before she died in my arms. The mermaid from that terrible night of mine… *pauses* …wasn't it… YOU?"

My eyes were tearing up right then and there.**"**

Kaito was immediately shocked and remembered right then and there… 'That's… Taiki-san! He and his mother helped care for me after my parents died! Oh, what is the matter with me, forgetting him like that?'

At the same time, a vision came to Lucia of that same night, however brief. For some strange reason, she had not been able to remember anything of that night until now.

Before anyone could respond verbally, a crashing sound was heard and some rumbling was felt, which stole Taiki's attention.

Taiki: What the hell was that?! …Oh no, I've got a really bad feeling about this…!

Gaito and his Dark Lovers had located the North Pacific Palace after searching for some time. With Yuuri on the piano to play it, Gaito conducted the Dark Rose Requiem and everyone good except for Kaito was feeling the painful effects of the song. Unfortunately, then, Taiki was not spared the torment.

**"**I heard this dark music playing, and to me, it was like, to put it very mildly, nails on a chalkboard. When it stopped and I was on my knees on the ground, I heard voices above me. Once I finally looked up that way, the four figures to which these voices belonged now started to move down towards Kaito, the mermaid and me.

"What are they going to do?"

They swooped down into a circle and created a suction that weakened the ceiling and pulled in water from outside, further damaging the palace as they started to spin the water into a vortex and generate powerful suction. The three of us all started to run, but we were ultimately pulled into the vortex. Right before I was picked up, the vortex pulled the fused glaive out of my hand and spun it to an incredible speed.

When I was finally picked up, the glaive, out of any control I could even have on it, drew closer until it connected with me. It just missed my right eye but teared just to the side of it, diagonally up and across my forehead, inflicting sharp pain and a long gash, to which I yelled. Because of this, I couldn't grab ahold of either Kaito or the mermaid, and I was pulled away from them, barely able to see that the mermaid was trying to hold onto Kaito for dear life. When the hold was lost, she too was sucked away with a scream, and lastly Kaito yelled out "Lucia!" on impulse, all before I faded out, bleeding from the gash…

…When I finally came to, I was in a much different part of the palace. On the other side of the room, the mermaid was lying there and also coming to as well, with thankfully no injuries from whatever amount I could see of her. We must have been unconscious for a few minutes, and it was by the way I landed that I was looking much worse for wear, even after the gash the glaive had inflicted on me. Speaking of which, it was nowhere to be found… I couldn't even sense it. From that whirlpool-like vortex used against us, I can only suppose that my chains were forcefully unwound from my arms, as I felt that I had landed on top of one of the hooks, surrounded by the heavier metal enclosures.

Starting to move and registering the damage, I felt that my left shoulder was dislocated, meaning the other hook and metal enclosure must have fallen straight down onto it, or that I landed wrong and the force jarred out my shoulder. In the next instant, I wondered how it was not broken. That thought was shoved aside as I went to get up, but I simply could not get upright all the way to my feet due to the massive pain. The scream of agony I tried to contain as best as I could, but it was to no avail…

Taiki: **AAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

It reverberated throughout the chamber and possibly out to others thanks to its shrill nature and how loudly it came out of me. I fought through the pain anyway; I could not go on without both arms working, so with assistance from one of the columns, I was able to successfully pop my shoulder back into place with a deft ramming-like motion. I did this even though the mermaid had noticed and decided to come over and help me. At least, she was, until she saw what looked like Kaito out of the side of her vision, then turned and went over to him. My means of relocating my shoulder all by myself did not help my situation of pain, and in fact, only served to make it even worse. Upon me falling back to the ground, I heard a gasp and slight cry. I got up and moved over to have a look, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing… the mermaid was taken by surprise, by someone that I swear looked just like Kaito, except for his hair color, his eyes, and the manner of dress, which was dark and even foreboding.

'What the hell…who is that?!'

Holding her against a column, this young man gripped ahold of her pendant, and let his intentions be known, none of which I could hear. In all of my pain, I felt that I could not do anything against him. I was even being bombarded with the yells of other mermaids throughout the palace, all heard inside my head. But then I denounced these feelings and thoughts of helplessness and weakness. Through all of pain and the sensory overload induced from the injuries and all of the yells I was hearing, I stood myself up as far as I was able, got into view of the princess, and I just yelled out at the top of my lungs "**LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD! I'LL… I'LL KILL YOU!**" to the young man. No longer would I be a weak and helpless being, no matter how blinding the pain I was feeling! There would be no more excuses!

As soon as my yell finished, adrenaline and natural opiates had dispensed in my body and, me having chosen the option of 'fight', I ran towards that evil man, pulling up my good right arm to go and strike with it. However, before I could reach him, light burst out from the fountain and then a small shock wave of energy knocked me off-trajectory and threw me into a column that was at about 120 degrees from them at the fountain. The impact magnified all of my pain again and I ended up right down on my knees once more. I saw a figure appear from the light of the fountain, and the sight of her is the last thing I remember in my shock…**"**

Taiki's body lurched down into a collapsed form of the seiza position, with his arms barely holding up his body, his eyes glazed over and his pupils dilated; what happened to him was the tearing away of his consciousness by the spirit of his mother, Sylvia. She took over for him by possessing his body, and with a stronger will than that of her son, she stood his body up completely despite the pain and injuries he suffered. She readied herself, and right as Aqua Regina was finishing her words to Lucia, the hair on Taiki's body returned to being jet black, the irises of his eyes changed to the grey color that belonged to his mother in her mermaid form, and Sylvia stood up her son's body.

Aqua Regina: To be sure that your success will be assured in this endeavor, you and the other Mermaid Princesses should seek out the current heir to the Lineage of the Surface, in order to gain that person as your ally. Do you understand, Mermaid Princess Lucia?

Lucia (shocked at having had her radical beliefs proven true): Yes, I understand!

Sylvia: Aqua Regina-sama, the search shall end just as soon as it has begun! The Surface Lineage is present, and it now beckons you!

The Sea Goddess turned to face the direction of the voice, saw the aura around Taiki's body, looked at the gray irises and recognized the voice of whom had called to her. Lucia turned to the direction of the voice, and Gaito, though mostly covering his face from the light, also glanced over to look at the source of that voice.

Aqua Regina: Sylvia Sara Adelaide-Yamada… the previous heir. Sylvia, I hear you!

Sylvia: My spirit resides here in the body of my son, Taiki. As the former Princess of the Surface Lineage, I beg of you to please find favor in him and recognize him as being the heir to the status of Prince and the power that it holds! He can and shall do much for the Mermaid Princesses as a strong ally. Without me physically there to guide him, he has been, and is still, struggling tremendously to find his true purpose in life!

Here at this point, her voice now starts to show definite sadness to where she would be crying.

Sylvia: …I know what it is, but I cannot bear seeing Taiki enduring these hardships continually while I am bound to say nothing of it! Please, bless him with your favor and give his mind some measure of peace. Aqua Regina, THIS ALONE I BEG OF YOU…!

Aqua Regina sensed the agony within Sylvia's spirit as result of having to watch her son endure such a difficult lifestyle and not be able to end the trouble herself by way of telling him what he needs to know.

Aqua Regina: What dedication and love you show, Sylvia. And your son, whom you have standing before me now… I sense the same values in him. Such suffering should never have to be experienced…

She nods, and then points her staff over Taiki.

Aqua Regina: And so I shall now end it. Sylvia, let your spirit be at ease, as unto your son I now give my everlasting favor.

With that said, she disappears after a brief aura flashes around Taiki.

Sylvia: (voice in tears) Oh, thank you, Aqua Regina-sama…THANK YOU!

This wish granted, the possession hold that she had on her son weakened, as Taiki regained much of his consciousness, and all of his pain came back upon him, almost blinding in nature.

Taiki: **AAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!**

**IT HURTS, IT HURTS!**

This entire time, Lucia was even more shocked by what she had just seen transpire. Now, as Taiki staggers around in his intense pain, for her, the puzzle of whom Taiki was to her has been solved.

Lucia: 'No way! Taiki is our new ally from the Lineage?!'

Gaito: She really was the goddess Aqua Regina… the one who rules the seas. But…wait, what was it I heard between her and the presence coming from that young man? What did Aqua Regina just do to him, and, what Lineage is this?

Lucia comes over to Taiki to get ahold of him. His left hand came up to his head, and in one set of heartbeats, his sky blue eye color and white hair color came back upon him as he looks at Lucia.

Taiki: Please, Princess, help me! The pain, it's too much!

Those colors disappeared again behind the gray irises and black hair again a second later.

Sylvia: 'My son, you have said what your heart was feeling, and you are right; now you are in the hold of one of the Mermaid Princesses you seek. Neither she nor the others like her will bring any harm upon you themselves. Now, be at ease and allow me to keep you calm.'

She masks his pain, and at that point, the Dark Lovers called Gaito's name and came to his side, while Hanon and Rina came to Lucia's side, very surprised to see Taiki here with her.

Taiki's own ability to listen to the verbal exchange is temporarily stopped thanks to his mother's spirit being in control of his body, and so he hears nothing of it…

Rina: Gaito… it really is you!

Gaito: Oh my, you're the one that got away… the North Atlantic Mermaid Princess.

Hanon: I've seen his face somewhere before… AH! He looks just like Kaito does!

Rina: Indeed.

Gaito: (chuckles) You've finally gathered, Mermaid Princesses. But as soon as you try to move, we'll come after that human, take him hostage and use him against you for our benefit.

Lucia: (holding Taiki to herself with her left arm) No, you're wrong. I'll revive Aqua Regina-sama for sure! For the oceans, the peace of the whole world, including the surface where this one dwells, and to protect all of the people I love! *holds her pendant with her right hand* I swear it on my Pink Pearl!

She sets Taiki down on the floor, says "Hanon, Rina, let's go," and they all transform.

It is only after the Princesses sing the new song that Aqua Regina gives them, and after Gaito and the Dark Lovers retreat from the palace, that Taiki, half to consciousness and half under the influence of his mother, gets up to his feet.

Taiki: Mother… so these girls are among the ones I seek?

Sylvia's voice: Yes, my son. Each of the seven oceans has a kingdom, and a Mermaid Princess ruling it. There are four more to be found, and if memory serves me right, they are the oldest ones that have at least all reached the age of legality. But we must leave for now.

Taiki: Why? We just—

Sylvia's voice: Do not fret, as we shall see them again very soon.

Taiki: But, Mother—

Sylvia: Taiki, have faith in your mother. I would never hurt you or lead you astray.

She takes full control of Taiki's body, and she addresses Lucia, Hanon and Rina through him.

Sylvia: Mermaid Princesses, I thank you for helping me, here in my spirit form, to protect my son. Now I must take my leave with him. Worry not, as this will not be the last that you see of him. From the surface world, he will do all he can to protect you and assist you.

With that said, Sylvia gets Taiki out of the chamber and out to the bottom of a large staircase, and has him retrieve his glaive from the wall right next to one of the marble columns. She then gets him to the room from where she feels Kaito's presence, and then lets go of her son to give control back to him. Thanks to her moving him so much, a runner's high had come upon him, and so this would help him as the pain all returns to him.

**"**Momo-chan helped Kaito up to consciousness, and I gave him my hand to get him up onto his feet. Right after he asked "Where is she?", we both heard a voice singing that wondrous song. We both recognized it as the pink mermaid, and the two of us went in the direction her voice was coming from, arriving in the room and looking up to see her sitting there while she sang. Neither of us spoke a word; I held my shoulder, with my one eye closed to stop any of the blood that was dripping down my face from getting into it. Somehow, her singing returned us into our previous clothing, and it placed us back up onto the surface, on the shore facing the sunset. In addition to that, my pain was almost completely gone, and the gash across my face stopped bleeding as well as healed completely, though a very noticeable scar would be left there. I looked at Kaito, and he looked at me, neither of us knowing what to say. A yawn from me broke the silence, and I felt completely bushed— no, forget that complete understatement; I felt like I was ready to keel over and fall asleep for a week straight. After I just down and collapsed on the sand, Kaito helped me up and kept ahold of me.

"No, please, I'll be fine in a few minutes… I must have lost a few more pints than I thought…"

Kaito: No, Taiki-san, you need help right now.

Taiki: *gasp* You…remembered me…!

Kaito: …Yes, I do now, and I am sorry that I've forgotten about you and your deceased mother in these last few years. I have yet to thank you properly for what the two of you did for me after my parents died, even if that help did not last long.

Now that I think about it, I should thank him for what he did here. He helped walk me up off of the beach, onto the street, and waved down a taxi for me, then came along for the ride just to make sure that I was able to get back inside a house. Under my own power, I walked to the doorway of Yoshimigi's house, turned around and then waved goodbye as well as give him a hand motion meaning "thank you". I collapsed on the inside stairs, from where I told Yoshimigi to please hold onto my clothes that had not been washed yet, as well as to tell the recording company to await word from me about my new pictures for the album art, as I would come to them.

"I'm going to leave your residence in the morning and head to a hotel nearby from which to make a few calls, so that I can find someone else that has good relations to my mother. I don't want to trouble you any further, and I sincerely thank you for your most generous hospitality. I'll come by and visit when I am able to do so, and so this isn't a farewell."

I picked myself back up to finish climbing the stairs, walked into the bedroom and over to my bed. I just up and dropped down onto it, to awaken for 5:00 AM. 'A good eight hours' worth… this will feel better.' Waking up to the alarm, I got out of the bed, stripped the sheets, brought my clean clothes, computer and messenger tote to the front door, put on my shoes, left behind the spare key I had been using, and saw myself out into the balmy, breezy early A.M.…that, in all, is how I ended up here where I am right now.**"**


	10. Part VII

**Part VII**

_[A/N: Now the perspective will switch to the third person. As such, no more bolded quotes will be seen.]_

**[Episode 13.5 - The Unknowing Prince]**

Taiki, having reflected on his actions for all of this time, now realized the sun has already broken over the horizon.

Taiki: Goodness me, what time IS IT?

He gets back up to the street, and notices that they were busier, as teens could already be seen leaving a little early for their days at school. A nearby clock gave Taiki the answer to his question… it was 7:15.

Taiki: Sheesh, I was down there in the water longer than I thought…

Right then, he remembers that today is that day he is expected to transfer into the middle school and do his insisted action of clearing the two grades out of which he was pushed a few years ago. So he turns and walks over to the front doors of Pearl Piari. He sees that they are slightly open, and that all of his bags have already been moved inside the place.

Taiki: 'They **are** back, and already I can tell they are just as courteous as I've read.'

A brief knock on the door frame done out of courtesy, Taiki heard someone call back to him saying that she would be right there. Taiki stood in the doorway, and a few seconds later, the woman with purple hair that he had seen in an advertisement for the hotel some time ago walked into view… at this, Taiki started conversation.

Taiki: Good morning, Miss… *snaps fingers* Nikora, I remember now. I appreciate you and your staff bringing my bags and equipment into your hotel. I went right out to the water to meditate for a couple of hours after I knocked on the doors, as I really needed to clear out my mind.

Taiki goes to his main clothes bag and gets out his wallet, whereupon he lays out all of his cash.

Taiki: I am very sorry for the almost complete lack of prior notice, but would I be able to stay here for a few days if you have a vacancy? If you need more payment than this, then I volunteer to be put to work for as long as I am here.

Nikora: …Huh? Taiki-san, did you forget about what we here would do for you, and you took a rain check on the offer?

Taiki: What do you mean?

Nikora: Me and the others here at the Hotel feel sorry for what you have been going through ever since your mother Sylvia was taken from your life. Taiki Yamada, please keep your money. We will allow you to stay here for as long as you need to get yourself on solid footing.

Taiki: Are you sure?

Nikora: Maybe you don't remember because you've been so busy, but you agreed to this offer for when you came here to the hotel of your own accord looking for a room.

Taiki: …*holds head* Ugh, my head really hurts around this.

Nikora: Please, don't stress yourself thinking about it. We're letting you stay here with us, and that's that.

Taiki then lapses out of character and hugs her, until he consciously realizes what he's doing, at which point he stops and backs up a couple of feet.

Taiki: Excuse me for that, Nikora-san, I… don't know what just came over me. I thank you and your staff for doing this for me. Now then, I need to get dressed as I am expected to show up and finish my schooling over at the middle school.

Nikora: Huh? You're still in middle school? At your age and height?

Taiki: Super long story short, my official schooling ended when my mother moved here to Japan. After being harassed to no end in middle school, I was then put under home schooling and the material I covered actually has me at the second year of high school right now, as somewhat of an early prodigy. But I do not wish to make that jump just yet. I insist that I finish the last of second-year middle school and at least go all the way through third-year there as well, to have the experiences any middle school student would have. The details are too much and my time is short… I need to get in a shower before I go, so would you be able to show me to a room?

She nods and gets a key, but then something comes to her.

Nikora: Sure thing, but what about your computer and equipment here?

Taiki: Oh, er, just… move it over there into the next room after I've left. I'll find out where to hook it up and run it later.

When he was saying that, his pendant caught Nikora's gaze for a few seconds. Not asking her what that was about, he just picked up his bag of clothes and finds a pair of scissors, which he takes ahold of and follows Nikora up the stairs. After opening the door, she gives Taiki the key, and as the two finish a small bit of dialogue, someone walked by, but then curiously back-steps to look at Taiki. It turns out to be Hanon. She just looks into one of his sky blue eyes that is visible past his hair, right as Taiki peers that way, and gets a shocked look on his face when he realizes that he has seen the girl already.

Taiki: 'Wait… gah, I can't remember her name!'

The only thing he can manage to recall is what he notices immediately about her… how happy and perky she is. Half-panicking, he stops himself before he would let his face show it. In place of that, he simply waves a little and says "hello, and good morning" to her. Without missing a beat, he rushes inside the room fast and closes the door, holding a hand to his chest. He continued to think about her while he showered off the salt water and sand that may still have been on him, cut his frontmost hair (except for on the left), and dressed into the clothes that just so happened to be a match for the school uniform, with a white muscle tank under the white shirt. Once finished, a quick check of the clock shows it is just 7 minutes before 8:00, so he jogged down the stairs, picked up the iPod and earbuds from the outside pocket of the messenger tote which went around his shoulder, took a second to bow in courtesy to Nikora, and made his way outside in a bit of a hurry.

His sea star glaives were also inside his messenger tote. Instead of staying on the sidewalk, Taiki ran down the middle of the street whenever there were not any cars driving on it. The earbuds go in and his iPod is started as he closes the distance. Just as he tires out only a half a block away from the courtyard of the middle school, he looks and sees that Kaito was just ahead of him. Noticing that he was now looking to the left, Taiki follows his gaze and gets shocker number two for the day when he sees Lucia.

Taiki: '…I've seen her before as well! But I can't remember her name either!'

Catching his breath, he keeps his mind out of their dialogue, and raising up his head, Taiki gets a small glimpse of what Kaito lightly tosses to her, a pink keychain surfboard that had a small hibiscus flower on it. For a moment, a flashback comes out of nowhere about the night of the beach-front fire, but he shakes that off and runs again to get inside the gate, through the courtyard and into the school, before either of them could notice him. First things first, he had to go right to the principal to report his arrival as well as see that the papers from the swindler of a tenant he had previously been under contract with had arrived, and they were there. The principal realized Taiki's situation of having no living family, and told him that he was Sylvia's first dedicated Japanese fan club owner in an attempt to cheer him up and lighten the mood.

After a little bit of reminiscing back and forth, the first bell rings, and then the principal hands Taiki a large binder, as well as a written list ledger of the homeroom he would be in, with notes about his classmates for him to refer to whenever needed. Taiki thanked him, put the binder away in the messenger tote, then starts to half-read the classmate list as he walked over to the homeroom, then stopped and stood outside, bringing the ledger up to partially obstruct anyone from seeing his face.

Showing courtesy, he takes off his headphones from his ears and turns down the sound to leave his ears open, listening to the teacher through the wall for the cue. When he heard her start to say that the class would have a new student for the rest of this term as well as for the next year, and whom was also a celebrity, Taiki was already stepping towards the sliding door, and was already right at the doorway once the teacher opened it. She was a bit surprised when she looked and saw that Taiki had bleached his hair, as well as the scar from the gash across his face and forehead, but so as not to waste the homeroom time, he simply said not to ask as it was too long and personal a story to discuss here.

Taiki walked in with the ledger under his left arm and held by that hand. Once at front and center of the room, the teacher introduced him to everyone. There were gasps and murmurs amongst everyone once they were told that he was the son of the bilingual idol Sylvia Adelaide and the pitchman and financial advisor Kazuo Yamada. Yet, all was at ease for him as he cast a glance about the one side of the room, moving only his eyes to do so. Lucia, however, was rather shocked that he was there at their school.

Lucia: 'Goodness, how am I going to tell Hanon and Rina everything that only I heard about Taiki…'

Taiki: 'Hmm, Kaito's here, as well as the the girl he had talked to on the corner.'

Looking to the other side, a third shocker hit him, but he showed no emotion on his face at this.

Taiki: 'The girl with the green hair that dresses in the guys' uniform… my goodness, it's a déjà vu fest in here.'

But the biggest shock, even though hidden behind his poker face, came when he noticed Hanon, from back at the hotel, was here in the room as well, in one of the center rows. Hiding any sense of surprise in his voice, he finally opened up and said something to his classmates.

Taiki: I know our time together as a class for the rest of this term will be very short, but I feel as though all will work out fine. You all just have the seemingness of friendship and respect behind you, and I admire that; I hope I will find lasting friendship with you all, to make up for the years that I did not have it.

After a slight bow, he took notice that there were three seats empty in the room. Even though in his mind he wanted to take the one closest to the windows, his seat had already been picked for him, as the teacher said he would be back in the fourth row. This put him right next to Hanon. He silently goes over to the desk, sits down, and writes his name on the ledger, taking his mind off of her. The teacher then adds that since this was late in the year, he would have to read off of one of his classmate's books in every class. Taiki did not give off an audible showing of shock, but briefly looked over to Hanon with somewhat-widened eyes, then turned back and gave the teacher a nod before he shifted over his chair a little bit to be able to read off from her book.

Once the in-between class break came, Taiki moved his chair right back to his desk silently. Lucia came over to Hanon, and Taiki figured that she must have been wondering about him. He thought to himself about what his mother had said to him quite some time before, about searching for the Princesses. Finding them would have everything make sense.

Taiki: (sighs) Geez, why is my life such a riddle?

He feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns to see Lucia and Hanon.

Hanon: Yamada-san, you were back at the hotel a little bit ago, right?

Taik: Yes, that was me. I remember seeing you there.

Hanon: Do you remember the two of us? We met some time ago.

Taiki: …Er, wait… (holds hand to sinuses) …oh, damn it all, I can't recall it. I've been having really bad headaches as of late, and they're all taking a toll on my memory.

Lucia: We met in front of Mitsuki-sensei's place, remember?

Taiki: …We DID?

Lucia: It's alright, Yamada-san. I—

Taiki: Please, call me Taiki, you two.

Lucia: Right, then. I'm Lucia Nanami, Taiki-san. Just call me Lucia.

Hanon: I'm Hanon Houshou. You can call me Hanon. Do our names help you remember anything?

As he struggles to answer, Rina gets up and comes over to him after hearing the first part of this conversation.

Rina: I'm Rina Touin, their friend. You can just address me by Rina then, Taiki-san, and I hope these headaches stop coming to you.

He takes in all of their names, and can be seen noticeably trembling, doing all he can to try and remember what had happened between them the previous week. Once he has it, he hesitates to say something in response at first, but then it all hits him like a fast ball to the face… literally. Taiki felt himself get shoved back by over a foot, while in the chair, by some unseen force. No one around him knew what to make of it.

Taiki: Okay, now THAT is weird. Everything is coming back to me. Now I wonder how could I have even forgotten about this, headaches aside—

His stomach interrupts him. It does not growl, no, it just about roars like a lion. Quite a few students looked at him when they heard the noise. None of them would have figured he was so hungry until they heard his stomach. Not having anything very filling in a few days was taking its toll.

Taiki: … (punches stomach) Please pay it no mind.

Before the first class could get under way, all of a sudden Taiki feels a fever pitch of a twinge in his sinuses and a visible aura. This was no hunger headache, it was the onset of a migraine.

Taiki: 'Oh no, not again…'

He quickly reached into one of the pockets in his messenger bag, got ahold of a sealed packet of a dose of medicine for headaches of that caliber, since his Vicodin injection vial was used up, and left his seat fast. He found his way to the closest water fountain, and swallowed the medicine, getting enough water into his stomach to silence it.

Taiki: 'Just great… the headaches are getting worse and more frequent. Again all of my medicine is dwindling to nothing. I'm not established yet, so I can't go get any more of it.' (upon reaching the classroom again) Guh… I don't need this..

The realization of his situation just kept bothering him even after he returned to his seat and the day went on at what seemed like a slow pace to him. At the start of lunch, already Taiki had his head lowered onto his arm. Someone else next to him asked if he was feeling sick, but Taiki said that the headache was nothing but a nuisance and that the medicine just needed to get to work, which it strangely had not done so already. Just then he remembered that there were a few bars of chocolate, with almonds in them, sitting inside his bag, so he took them out and chewed through them.

With more caffeine coming from the chocolate finding its way into Taiki's bloodstream, the medicine finally overcame the pain, and he was feeling rather better by the end of the day, which, for him, happened to be in the music room. He was the last to enter, and dropped his bag at the sight of his dear friend. Tarou was a little surprised to see him, and yet thrilled. Taiki came right over and actually let a bit of his emotions flow out as he embraced his cherished…

Taiki: Tarou-niisan. It's so good to be back together, and doing what we love.

The rest of the students were wondering about this showing of compassion and this nickname.

Tarou: Everyone, please allow me to explain. I visited Taiki here often when he was young, and both of us warmed to each other, so therefore I became like an older brother to him. That's why he calls me as such.

Taiki: Yeah. (to the class) It's just been a habit of mine to sort of call him my brother. Please, don't think about it too much, alright?

After everyone was seated, class proceeded as usual. There was free time at the end, though, and so Taiki raised his hand.

Taiki: Would you mind if a played a piece or two since we have a little time left?

Tarou: Sure, who am I to deny you, Taiki.

Taiki gladly took a seat onto the piano bench, and he played a simplified piano arrangement of the song AA from the 11th style of the DJ simulation game beatmania IIDX. It still is a very difficult piece regardless. Despite being off-key in a small handful of spots, the performance's timing was nigh flawless.

Taiki: 'Damn, I know I'm better than that..'

Everyone else, however, thought it was amazing, because of the intricacies of that melody. They erupted into applause, and Taiki stood up and bowed at that. Compelled, he played onwards, and this time it was a pair of piano arrangements of a few house-genre songs from the earlier beatmania IIDX games. He even sang the lyrics to them. When the bells rang at the end of the academic day, Taiki exited swiftly but politely from the room, reported back to the principal for a run-down of what had taken place, and finally was free to go. Making haste, he went out through the doors, and after exiting the courtyard, slowed down once he saw Lucia and Hanon just ahead of him.

Lucia: Taiki-san, I heard you played a difficult song in Mitsuki-sensei's class. Nice work.

Taiki: Hm, yes, no one would look at me originally and presume I was good on the piano. In any event, I'm going on ahead, to set up my computer. I'll get an account made for you two and Nikora-san to share.

Taiki made good time in getting back to the hotel whilst not tiring himself out, removing his shoes once inside the front doors and then going right to his computer's carrying case to open it. He set the all-in-one desktop down on a table that was right at the wall, ran the USB cables from the peripherals into the respective ports, and then looked for the internet connection spot in the wall, finding it after a couple of minutes.

Taiki: Hm, this is unexpected. A high-speed cable connection. At least I won't have to complain with slow loading.

After powering up the computer and automatically logging in, he headed right for System Preferences to set up a new account for the others to use. Once past, he checked his e-mail, cleared out the junk, and headed for the freelance web site created for him by the people that also made his mother's web site. Seeing that one, Taiki's thoughts wander somewhat, rest on his mother for a minute, and then he mellows out there at the keyboard. It is all he can do to hold back some tears. Hearing the girls come in, he wipes off his eyes, and puts a couple of fingers to the pendant underneath his shirt.

Taiki: I don't know where to start looking for them. I'm lost…

Hanon: Start looking for who, Taiki-san?

Her voice broke Taiki's slight trance, and when he looks up, Hanon is right in front of him and in rather close.

Taiki: AHH! Err, um, no one, I was just talking to myself. Hanon, I know people get close to check on someone, but… well, I would say that close seemed like a bit much.

She saw Taiki's face had become a red mess from blushing, before he turned back to the screen and opened up System Preferences to better configure the user account for her and Lucia. However, the sight of Taiki's website on the other side of the screen and his announcement of his incoming album by Lucia made her somewhat delighted.

Lucia: Taiki-san, you're about to put out your first album? Amazing!

She and Hanon sit on the couch right by the computer.

Taiki: (sigh) Yes, but in some ways, I just don't feel as confident in my ability to emulate my mother's success. Without her guidance over the past 3 years, I feel that I have mainly suffered. My voice just isn't much better than it was 2 years ago. I sound alright, but there's nothing extraordin—

Taiki stopped in mid-sentence, feeling faint and very tired. It seemed as though what sleep he did get still was not enough. Holding his head, he noticed that he felt warmer than usual for some reason, but not something like a fever. Taiki got up from the chair and sat down on the couch next to Lucia and Hanon, feeling exhausted.

Taiki: Oh, I just can't push…on…

He knew that he was starting to fade.

Taiki: A… little rest… would… be fine, but… I shouldn't yet...

His body would not listen, and his will follows suit. The last thing he would recall feeling is his head starting to rest against Hanon's shoulder, and then he passes out right there. This somewhat surprised Hanon, but she looked at him and saw how fatigued he was, as well as sensed just how much of a mess he was feeling like inside himself. As such, Hanon didn't push Taiki off of herself and just let him stay in that position. About fifteen minutes later, Nikora asked for a little help in the kitchen, so Lucia picked Taiki's head up carefully and laid it on a pillow without waking him up, allowing Hanon to get up and come help out as well.


	11. Part VIII

**Part VIII**

An hour and a half later, Taiki awakened to the scent of a finished dinner, and of the unquestionable aroma of chocolate.

Taiki: Such heavenly bliss…

Getting up, he stretched a bit, and walked in the direction of the right to where the scents were coming from as his stomach once again let out a roar.

Taiki: (yawn) Hello again. What smells so good?

Upon seeing everything on the table, that was the full eye-opener.

Taiki: Wow. Oh, I'm so hungry right now…

Taiki sat down with the three and ate his fill. Within the meal, he exchanged some conversation about himself and whatever of his past he could readily recall, with a couple of stories that had everyone laughing a little. As an act of kindness and gratitude for their allowing him to stay here, Taiki offered to do the dishes for the girls.

Taiki: I just think it's the right thing to do.

He opens his outer shirt all the way, pulls it out from under his waistband, and loosened his under layer of the tank top. Returning to his computer to get his iPod and headphones, his pendant dropped into view as he was bent over, and yet he didn't give any thought to it as he went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Lucia, Hanon and Nikora all caught one initial glimpse each of Taiki's pendant, and then they each did a double take when he wasn't looking, seeing that the very shape of his pendant matched theirs perfectly, only his was quite larger.

About 25 minutes later, having been taking his time with the cleaning and drying of the dishes by doing it in time with the music to which he was listening, Taiki looked outside at the moon coming up over the horizon. Then Lucia and Hanon came over to him, lightly patted him on the shoulder, and got his attention. To that, Taiki silenced his iPod with one hand, put down the plate that he was holding with his other hand, and turned to face the pair.

Lucia: Taiki-san, can we ask you something?

Taiki: Sure, what is it?

Hanon: It's about your big shell pendant… where did you get it?

Only then does Taiki actually give it attention.

Taiki: Oh, what, this? Well, this is… a… it's a hand-me-down. I took on wearing it after my mother's funeral. The rainbow diamond that was in her ring was removed and set into one for me to wear. Take a look.

He held up his left hand to show the ring to them, and after the two had a good look, Taiki opened his pendant. Immediately, Lucia and Hanon were shocked deep inside, as the markings were just the same on the inside of his pendant as the markings inside their own.

Taiki: The two white pearls on either side are the complement to our family's treasure, this black one. I never had the opportunity to learn about the history of it, though, so it looks like I will never know from where it came, unfortunatel—

He stops, and stares at them with slightly widened eyes.

Lucia: W-What is it?

Taiki: (slight chuckle) I guess you asked me the question since your pendants look so similar. What a coincidence… I never would have figured any others would look anywhere near as exact in shape and adornment. Eh-heh, this is a small world, isn't it… ^^;

Looking at the clock, it was getting near the end of sunset, and so Taiki finished drying the dishes, then put them away and returned to his computer to re-arrange the playlists on his iPod. When he decided for himself that it was finally time for bed, he closed the applications and put the computer into sleep mode. He went to the steps and started up, with Lucia and Hanon just behind him after having just previously set their shoes into position for the morning. At the bottom step of the latter flight, Taiki stopped and sat down there.

Taiki: Girls?

They stopped and sat down on the landing.

Hanon: What is it?

Taiki: There's something I want to tell you both about concerning my past. It may sound strange and silly, but just hear me out if you would.

The two nodded, and Taiki started on his story.

Taiki: The only reason a proper funeral was able to be held for my mother was because, believe it or not, a mermaid had carried her body back up to me at the surface of the water. This mermaid, she did not stay for very long because a rescue boat was merely 20 feet away, and I know she did not want to be seen and then sought after by other people. I never got a very good look at her to keep a definitive mental image, but I do remember that she had this pink color to her, and I believe her hair was blonde, nigh-perfect.

Right here, Lucia realizes he was talking about her, but for some reason, until then, her memory of that night wasn't fully recallable.

Taiki: I know what you're probably thinking, and you're certainly not the first. No one would believe me when I said that I had seen a mermaid. Ever since then, I hadn't been able to see one again, then I began to doubt my belief that they even existed. As I struggled to cope with life after my mother's death, severe bouts of depression hit me, and the worst one took place just one year ago tonight. I walked out to an ocean view, on a higher piece of coast not that far away from where I had been staying, and I simply broke down in tears.

After a pause, he continues.

Taiki: My life was on a steep downward spiral and I even started to contemplate suicide. But just as those thoughts came into my conscious mind, I heard a voice coming from the waters of the cape, singing a melody of such unparalleled beauty. That calmed me as I heard it, and looking past the strange, intense glow that was coming from my pendant, I cast my gaze down to see who was singing. The bright sheen from the moonlight kept me from staring, but I saw a brief instance of pink. That had to have been a mermaid I had seen there… perhaps, this was the same one.

Taiki had his eyes shut during this dialogue, and had not been looking at either of them. It was a good thing, too, as Lucia's face appeared flushed and surprised at his story.

Lucia: 'That was me. But, I still don't understand how I was able to sing that well. I didn't have my pearl at the time…'

After a few seconds, a thought occurs to her.

Lucia: 'Wait! Did that possibly have something to do with Taiki and his Pearl?'

Taiki: That song lifted my spirits, refreshed me and gave me back the encouragement to work my hardest, which I'm still doing today. Because of how busy I've been, however, I've forgotten the words to that song. I DO remember the melody, but what kind of real evidence is that? No one would believe me from just this that a mermaid was singing it.

He closes his eyes again, clears his throat, and hums those notes audibly. He shakes his head after finishing. It is the exact song that Lucia, Hanon and Rina all know and sing in their Idol forms, Legend of Mermaid.

Hanon: Taiki-kun, I really do believe they exist.

Lucia: Yeah, so do I!

Taiki was taken aback by this, and so he looked right into their eyes.

Taiki: Finally, someone else believes me. Thank you, both of you.

Suddenly he steps down and embraces both of them, and they're cheek-to-cheek with him in that short time before he lets go.

Taiki: It is a very welcome boost to my spirit.

He got up, went to his room, quickly changed into the lower half of a wet-suit, and came back out, stopping at the steps to look back at Lucia and Hanon, at their rooms' doors.

Taiki: You've encouraged me enough that I'm going for a walk to that inlet to meditate for a while, and just maybe make contact once again with that mermaid, if the powers that be favor me. I have not been there since last year. Is there a spare key for the front door for me to take along? I don't want to keep either of you awake by waiting to let me back inside when I finish…

Lucia came down the steps with him, and gets him a key, which he pockets.

Taiki: Thanks, and I'll remember to lock up when I come back, so don't worry.

With that, he leaves the Hotel, and walks down the steps onto the beach. A few minutes after the walk started, behind him came two splashes of the kind from people entering the water, but he paid it no mind.

Taiki: That's probably just a couple sharing some time together under the moonlight.

Ten minutes of walking got him to the inlet, then he took his seat on the smooth rock that was the ground, crossed his legs and started on a meditation. He started by thinking about one year ago tonight, as well as the day of the disaster when his mother was killed.

Taiki: 'Honestly, now that I think about it, it must have been the same mermaid, since her tail color was pink and her hair blonde, just like the one who rescued my mother's body. (sigh) I should have been down here one year ago, because I could have made my way over to her and shown her my thanks for it. Just… wasn't that her in the North Pacific Mermaid Kingdom's palace? I feel so strongly that it's her, but I have no concrete proof…'

Letting go, Taiki drifted into a trance, clearing everything from his mind… and then about five minutes later, the relative silence with only the sounds of the gentle waves was overtaken by something that brought him back to his senses in shock.

Taiki: 'That…song!'

With eyes still shut, he listened closely, and then realized…

Taiki: '…and a second voice! Oh, god, is it…?'

Taiki re-opened his eyes, and it is confirmed for him. The origins of two of the Idols' voices are the pink mermaid in her blonde hair and the aqua mermaid, both in full glory before him out in the water. He got up and entered the water at the middle of the song's verse with his heart racing and his eyes welling up with tears. He stopped when the water reached his chest, and by that point the two mermaids had themselves hopped back into the water to swim closer while they sang the rest of the lyrics to the song.

When they finished, Taiki's composure and his ability to keep in his emotions had become so weak.

Taiki: (half in tears) You… the North Pacific Mermaid Princess. I've got to know… *takes ahold of Lucia's hands* …was it you that rescued my mother's body?!

His heart was racing so fast that Lucia could have heard it.

Lucia: Yes, it was me, Taiki Yamada.

Taiki: I knew it. My heart held the belief, and it was right… oh, you've done such honor to my mother, then… and… you handed me what little chance to tell my mother how much I loved her before she left this earth. Some time later, others of your kind reunited me with her black pearl, our family's treasure. And one year ago tonight, your song calmed my troubled mind… you saved me from my suicidal thoughts.

It is only as he says this that Lucia gets back her full visions of the night she rescued his mother's body.

Taiki: (composure weakened further) My life has continued, and its purpose has been returned to me. You are the ultimate reason for it…

By now, Taiki's eyes were filled with tears and he concentrated on trying to keep his voice clear through how mellow it had turned.

Taiki: There's only one thing I can say, Princess…

Right then, he hugs Lucia, puts his face into her shoulder lightly, and his composure finally breaks down, letting the proverbial flood gates open up in full. He cried in a mix of sadness over his losses and of joy at seeing her, feeling emotionally overwhelmed. As his crying dies down, Taiki clears his throat and catches his breath.

Taiki: OH THANK YOU! I am forever in your debt!

Gratitude now bleeding out of him, Taiki very lightly kisses her cheek, and briefly hugs her again.

Taiki: Call on me, and I will come to the aid of you… you and… and… your companion…

The very end of the sentence is spoken as Taiki looks then to the side and stares almost lovingly at whom he does not know is Hanon, and blushed badly.

Taiki: Favor has been shown to me… we meet again. You were the one in the water outside Tarou-nii's home. I am astonished by the beauty you possess… (he has one hand to his chest) …I …I think I'm in lo—

Not two seconds after Taiki's hand meets his chest, his pendant floats up and opens with an extreme burst of light, interrupting him. This also was not expected by Lucia or Hanon, and neither was what happened next… the voice of Taiki's mother Sylvia is heard audibly.

Sylvia: "Well done, my son; you have found two of the Mermaid Princesses up here on the surface by your own hands. Part of your searching has come to an end."

Already still very overwhelmed by his emotions just a couple of minutes earlier, this added shocking realization was making Taiki feel faint.

Taiki: Re-Really? Th-Them?

Sylvia: "Stay with them, and you will achieve your destiny."

She finished speaking, and then from the black pearl inside the pendant, a dome of light energy burst outwards, engulfing Taiki completely and registering as a Pearl Reaction.

Taiki: AHHHHH!

When the light dissipated, Lucia and Hanon found him floating on the water's surface, unconscious. Hippo was jolted awake as his Pearl Radar loudly erupted in response to the new Pearl Reaction. His awakening yell in turn jolted Nikora from her sleep, and she came over to him wondering what had happened. Hippo hadn't finished saying what it was when Nikora looked at the Pearl Radar, saw both the diamond indicator light as well as the diamond-shaped fluctuations of energy pulsing from it, and came to realize what it was.

Nikora: I don't believe it… then that mythical Pearl **is real**!

Even Gaito, down below the surface in his castle, had felt the Pearl Reaction. Bringing up his crystal viewer, he sees Taiki and the still-open pendant.

Gaito: ! Then it's true, what was said in the legends…

At this, he calls the Dark Lovers to him and shows the sight to them.

Gaito: Dark Lovers! Take a good look… the thought-to-be non-existent Pearl of the Princesses of the Surface is real! It has undergone a Pearl Reaction, and it has been inherited by this young man.

The four of them see Taiki and then the image closes in on his Black Pearl in his pendant.

Yuuri: Uwaaa! That would look great on you, Gaito-sama!

Gaito: I don't want it for that reason. Since our last move, I have read all of the stories about the Lineage of the Surface, and if they are as accurate as they claim, then the pearl poses a threat.

Izul: I cannot see how this one pearl can be such a threat to your plans, Gaito-sama. How can it be such?

Gaito: It is because, according to the legends, this pearl possesses a greater power to allow the Mermaid Princesses to sing even without their own pearls. Essentially, that means that even if I were to have all seven of the Princesses' pearls, this young man can still stop me from summoning Aqua Regina.

Maria: (gasp) You can't be serious!

Gaito: Oh, but I am serious. HOWEVER… (a slight smirk comes to his face) …this power is only dependent on the ability of that young man. The stories say that for the Mermaid Princesses to sing without their own pearls, they must siphon from the energy of the one bearing this Black Pearl of the Surface Lineage. There isn't any way that he could sustain such energy loss without being compromised.

Eril: Oh, I get it now.

Gaito: Dark Lovers, though the Mermaid Princesses are our ultimate goal, we shall also put our efforts also towards this Prince of the Surface. He is to be brought before me with the Black Pearl, or it must be forcibly taken from him before he can fight back and defend himself. Surely someone like him must have a few enemies somewhere… but if not, then we will give him a few.

He chuckles and sips down his wine.


	12. Part IX

**Part IX**

Back on the surface, within the inlet, Lucia and Hanon were themselves coming to grips with what they heard from the voice of Taiki's mother.

Hanon: He isn't part merman, yet the pearl belongs to his family, and thus was his mother's… (gasp) …then that can only mean one thing!

Lucia: I know. It sounds so unbelievable, but it's true. My intuition and suspicion was right since seeing his pendant for the first time. He's the direct descendent of the Princess of the Surface Lineage, and until I saw him in the palace, I thought that lineage was only a legend. Aqua Regina told me that this Lineage has existed for a very long time.

Hanon: …So, then, Taiki is the new Prince of the Surface… amazing.

Lucia: We'd better get him back inside, otherwise he might catch a cold out here.

They carried Taiki out of the water after swimming back to the spot where they entered, and then walked him back up the steps to the hotel. Lucia immediately found and put a couple of towels around him once inside, then helped Hanon get him up the steps to his room. First he was seated on the bed, and then the two of them picked his legs up to have him be laying in a comfortable position.

Lucia: I'm going to get another comforter for him, so I'll be right back.

Hanon: (not even turning to look at her) Right.

Once alone, as Hanon was at his side, she blushed when she remembered what he said back in the water.

Hanon: 'Wow, he must really love me, even though he doesn't know that I was the aqua mermaid…'

She opens her eyes and looks at him again while still blushing.

Hanon: 'He was even blushing when he saw me as I look now. Well…'

She gets closer to Taiki's face, and moves part of his bangs out of the way of his eye.

Hanon: (in a quiet voice) OK then, Taiki-kun, even though I will not give in because my eyes are on Tarou-chan, it doesn't mean that I can't show you some love… I mean, you've been without it for so long.

Lucia walks back in to see her giving Taiki a light kiss, and doesn't quite know what to think of it. She just lays the blanket over Taiki, then leaves the room with Hanon. Those two head into Lucia's room.

Lucia: What were you doing? I thought you were after Mitsuki-sensei…

Hanon: I am. I just decided that, well, since Taiki seems to really, REALLY like me, I would show him a little love in return. He hasn't been shown any of it by anyone, especially from someone likened to a maternal figure, since his mother was killed. That's all this is.

Lucia: Aww, that's so thoughtful of you. Though, you know what? ¬⌣¬ I think you and him looked almost perfect together like that.

Hanon: Kya~! Oh, stop it!

As she puts her hands up to her cheeks while they turn to a deeper blush, Lucia chuckles, and Hippo hears her. But he's not as quiet from getting abruptly awakened just a short while ago.

Hippo: Lucia-san! Hanon-san! Something big has happened! The Pearl Radar showed—

Lucia: Hippo, shh! Don't yell. Taiki's trying to sleep. Now what is it?

Hippo: There was new activity on the Pearl Radar. The indicator and waves were diamond-shaped. I don't really like to admit it, but I think that legend is true.

Hanon: Hippo, check the radar again now.

And once he does…

Hippo: WH-WH-WHAT?!

Lucia: It turns out Taiki's mother was the previous heir, and now, being an only child, gender makes no difference here… as the rightful heir, Taiki is now the Prince of the Surface. But there's just one thing…

Nikora: What would that be?

Lucia: When the Pearl Reaction took place, he fainted. Worse, he knows very little, if anything, about his status. His mother's voice even said to him that both of us were amongst the Princesses for whom he's supposed to be looking.

Hanon: OK, I'm not so sure that telling him of this immediately is the right thing to do; it would be a case of "too much, too soon." We'd better be careful and figure out a good enough time to approach him and incrementally tell him the truth about ourselves as well as himself.

Lucia: He's practically the only human to whom we can tell our secret and entrust it, since he, too, probably has a similar thing about himself now. *holds her pendant* So, with that, it's best if we don't just let him defend us, but instead return the favor as well.

The rest all nod in agreement.

Nikora: Alright, now let's all get back to bed.

Taiki woke up feeling like a mess, remembering what had happened up until the light burst out of his pendant. Nothing out of the ordinary took place in the morning, until he had reached the area right around the front of the school. A girl with light green-framed glasses was hurrying towards the gate on the near side of the street, Taiki was just crossing the street, and when he reached the midway point, it seemed as though the girl was intentionally tripped. She stumbled around and did all she could to get herself back on balance, but she ultimately stopped and was falling. As Taiki saw this start to take place, he turned his walk into a mad dash, and then he dove underneath to break the girl's fall. She was a little shook up, then reached back and unfortunately felt her skirt wasn't on her thighs, meaning someone could be looking up at her panties.

Girl: KYAA~!

Taiki reached around and helped the girl re-adjust her skirt, then stood up along with her. One guy had indeed stopped and stared at her, which Taiki could tell, so he got right up in the guy's face.

Taiki: Hey! You get the imagery and dirty thoughts out of your head! I can't STAND people like you!

Unknown Guy: (scoffs) Tch… killjoy.

The guy walked on into the gate, and Taiki's eyesight followed him.

Taiki: What a pervert he is.

Having left his cheek open, the girl gave Taiki a little kiss there, getting his attention again.

Girl: Thank you, sir!

A slight blush came to Taiki's face, as he recognized her name and brief photo on the 2nd-year roster.

Taiki: Oh, please, just call me Taiki-san… and it was my pleasure to help, Chloe-chan.

Some other guy, Nitta-san, the self-appointed boyfriend of Chloe's, was behind Taiki by just a few feet, looking at this. He watched Taiki walk inside alongside Chloe, and in his eyes, there was a darkened look to them, like he was under influence of one of the Dark Lovers… well, it just so turns out that this is exactly what was happening. So Nitta-san, more upset at this than he would be able to realize, went through with his self-proclamation that he'd teach Taiki a lesson for what looked to him like a move being made on Chloe.

When first class was over, Taiki was going to his next class. A voice from behind him said "Hey, you, Yamada guy!" and Taiki turned to respond.

Taiki: Yeah? What is i—

Nitta's right hand, clenched into a fist, interrupted Taiki, hitting him cleanly in the face and causing him to stumble back a few feet. Still standing, Taiki lifted his head back up quick.

Nitta: What do you think you're doing, trying to move in on my girl Chloe like that?!

Taiki: Look, you, I don't know WHERE you're coming off with this assumption. What I did was dove under her to break her fall, and then told some guy I saw looking up her skirt to grow up and get his rear end in gear.

Taiki feels by where he was punched as he continued.

Taiki: You are being VERY conceited right now; **is it not OK to you for someone to be a gentleman and do the right thing for her?!**

All that did was get Nitta even more upset.

Nitta: WHAT?! She fell on top of you?! You…You… casanova!

Nitta marched up, ready to beat Taiki badly, but he had other ideas. Catching Nitta's fist, Taiki gripped around it tightly, popping and putting more than a safe amount of pressure on his knuckles. Nitta used his other fist to knock him down, then he jumped up to stomp down on Taiki. Evading by rolling to the side, Taiki pushed up and swung his legs around to sweep kick Nitta off his feet. Putting a foot to his neck and his right fist just onto his groin, Taiki came out on top of this encounter.

Taiki: Calm down… I'm anything but what you're calling me.

The closest teacher walked out and asked what was going on, and Taiki gave him the necessary response.

Taiki: This young man felt it was OK to assault me. He thought I was trying to do something illicit to his female acquaintance earlier, from the way he had seen it. I assure you, that was all in his head; all I did was break his girl's fall by diving underneath her, and then I told some pervert staring up her skirt to get going. The one who made the mistake here was this young man, as he attacked me; I merely defended myself.

The principal came up the stairs to the scene, and took the offending young man with him.

Principal: Taiki-san, go and see the nurse before you go to class.

Taiki: Right.

The hits to his face were treated and slightly bandaged before he returned to his academic day. Lunch time came, and Taiki did not bring anything to have for lunch that day. He simply went to the water fountain, filled up the sport bottle he had taken along, and simply consumed what he had to in order to silence his stomach. Hanon finally saw him roughed up, and came closer, feeling concerned.

Hanon: Taiki! What happened to you?

Taiki: (scoff) Some jerk thought I was moving in on his girl from what his eyesight told him, but I wasn't. I merely broke her fall, checked to see if she was OK, and helped her up. He came after me once first class ended and got in a few hits on me, but I put him on his back in defending myself.

As he drinks more water, his stomach tries to send a message, and Hanon hears it.

Hanon: You didn't bring any lunch?

Taiki: I forgot to make one for myself this morning; I woke up and felt like such a mess.

Hanon: Well, I have some extra that I won't be able to finish; do you want it?

Taiki: (sigh) Sure… at least you can rest your mind from worrying about me, and hopefully I won't get a hunger headache.

So Taiki did as he said, finishing off the extra from Hanon's lunch. It helped boost his spirit a little, and at the end of the day, he was about to leave the room when Kaito stops him for a minute.

Kaito: Yo, Taiki-san!

Taiki: Eh? Oh, Kaito-san. What's up?

Kaito: Are you doing anything now?

Taiki: Um… not really. Why do you ask?

Kaito: Well, me and a few of my surfer friends wanted to give you a little tour of the area and show you where we like to go, and then we wanted to take you surfing for a while.

Taiki: Hmm… well, I guess I can take care of my web site update later… OK, I'll go along. (he turns around) Lucia, Hanon, I'll be with Kaito and his surfer friends for a while; set aside some dinner for when I get back, OK?

Upon leaving the school grounds, Lucia and Hanon went to Rina and let her in on what they knew.

Lucia: Rina, there's something very important about Taiki we discovered last night.

Rina: Oh, that's right. Does this mean what I think it does, since he was with us in your palace?

Lucia: Yes, it does. Also, I was the mermaid from his past that helped him.

Hanon: Last night, Taiki went out to meditate under the moonlight in a cape near the hotel. We approached in our mermaid forms and sang to him, and he recognized Lucia from his tragic past.

Lucia: Yes. A few years ago, there was a tragic attack on a cruise liner, and his mother was shot by a pirate and fell overboard. After HE got slashed and then hit the one man back, he leaped over the railing to get to her. I happened to be in the area after feeling that something was wrong, and it turns out that I got ahold of his mother and brought her up to the surface. That's when he resurfaced for air, saw me with her, and furiously swam over to me to take ahold of her. She died in his arms, and upon seeing him break down, I felt powerless to help at that point and I went away from him.

Hanon: After he thanked her last night for at least bringing his mother to him, he looked at me, realized he had seen me before back in the water behind Tarou-chan's home, and then his mother's voice interrupted as he tried to address me…

Lucia: Her spirit had said to him that he finally found two of the Princesses whom he was destined to seek out in us, and said for him to stay with us to discover his destiny.

Both: And then his black pearl underwent a Pearl Reaction!

Rina: So my suspicions are right, then. The Lineage of the Surface exists, and Taiki is the current heir.

Lucia: Yes. He is our ally, here to protect us.

Hanon: But until he realizes everything and comes to grips with it, we should protect him.

Rina: You couldn't tell him last night?

Lucia: Unfortunately, no, because when the light and energy from the Pearl Reaction burst outward, his senses were overloaded and he fainted.

Hanon: We're at a loss for ideas… what do you think we should do in approaching him, so that he can hear about all this?

While they had some time together to discuss the possibilities of when and where to come to him, in order that they would be able to tell him about the status to which he has become the heir, Kaito and his friends showed Taiki around the city, helping him get accustomed to the locations of restaurants, arcades and the train stations. Taiki was very grateful that the others were giving of their time to do this for him. Later on, while there was still enough daylight, they took him down onto the beach and showed him some more proper techniques for balance and such while surfing.

Taiki: 'Hm. I vaguely remember some of these when I taught myself how to do this a few years ago. But can I pull off the approach I practiced?'

Once Taiki was onto his first really good wave, he brought out a personal trick he created that no one knew about, and pulled it off superbly with plenty of air because of the big enough size of the wave. It was a kind of trick that one would see from a skateboarder, and not from a surfer. The trick was so good that when Taiki walked back onto the shore, after Kaito, Daichi and the others all patted his back or gave him a high five, the girls that were nearby all came over to him, quite impressed.

Taiki: 'Why must I have charisma when I don't need it?'

From the distance, Izul and Maria were watching in the water. Eril and Yuuri were much closer to Taiki, though, and took control over the guys around the sand, whom were apparently the boyfriends to these girls. When these guys saw their girls crowding around Taiki, the feelings of being upset they felt were multiplied by several times. The water demons did this without standing out all that much.

Taiki himself had a bad feeling about the girls coming over to him like this, and within a couple of minutes, when the angered boys all came down to him, that's when he knew his feeling was right.

Taiki: 'These must be their boyfriends… but why do they seem to be more angry than they consciously realize?!'

When the girls were trying to tell the boys off for being rude and stubborn like this, and having misunderstood what was happening, they were grabbed by the shoulders and pushed aside. At sight of this, Taiki unfastened the restraints holding his gaffs by his upper arms.

Taiki: Good God, what is the **deal** with all of you thick-headed guys?! The girls are simply talking to me; it's not like they are leaving you for me!

No sooner than he finished saying that, however, one of the guys swung at Taiki, but he ducked down from having a feeling that was going to happen. Simultaneously, he unraveled the chains a bit, and gravity took care of the rest of that motion.

Taiki: Oh, you do NOT know what you're dealing with here, BUDDY… nor do any of them!

As soon as Taiki finished speaking, which is the same instant that he grasped the chains about a foot and a half down, he rose up in a flash and violently swung the weighted hooks up, to hit the faces of this guy and the one right next to him. Not waiting for anything, Taiki then leapt up to stomp-kick them down, and once done, he quickly turned and used hard hits from the fast swinging of those chains to beat down the rest of the guys. Kaito was the only one still there, and was shocked at seeing this kind of self-defense. Daichi and the others went to go find help just in case Taiki would have gotten injured against them. Even more shocked at this were the Dark Lovers, particularly Eril and Yuuri.

Eril: WHOA! (her face turns to her mean side, along with her voice) This guy is quite ruthless when he's been provoked!

Yuuri: Don't tell me that we underestimated him!

Hits were exchanged, and Taiki was a little more roughed up by the fight, but he ultimately emerged victorious. Yuuri wasn't particularly happy about this.

Yuuri: Damn it! I thought we had him for sure!

Heavily breathing, a little exhausted, Taiki yelled to the beaten guys while looking right at them.

Taiki: So have you guys learned your lesson?! Huh?! OR DO YOU NEED ME TO DRILL THE POINT IN EVEN FURTHER?!

He is so caught up in this that it takes Kaito's voice to get back his attention…

Kaito: Taiki, watch out behind you!

On timing, that only gave Taiki enough time to look back, see a looming column of water that was starting to drop down, and start to exclaim something.

Taiki: ! WHAT THE FUC—

The water crashed down with intense force, knocking Taiki with the full amount of it. Kaito was hit by enough that it sent him back by several feet and left him face down on the sand, while Taiki was swept out into the water. Izul and Maria grabbed ahold of him, and started to pull him down, overtaking his attempts to fight out of their grasp.

Taiki: Someone, get me out of here! (he struggles) LET GO OF ME, YOU!

Lucia, Hanon and Rina heard that in their minds. From wherever they were, they dropped everything and got to the ocean as soon as possible. Rina was a little further away, so getting there would take her a few minutes more. By the time Lucia and Hanon had gotten close, Taiki was already looking worse for wear after trying to defy his captors, getting ravaged by bites and being rammed from Izul's water dragons as well as being pelted with sharp shards of ice from Maria. He was even visibly bleeding, and he became aware of it.

Taiki: GAH! DAMN YOU!

Taiki was blind-sided by a shadow arrow from Eril, whom had just showed up then. The attack deepened his pain and pushed him into feeling faint.

Taiki: ACCCKKKK! 'Why doesn't someone come and help me?!'

Then he spots Yuuri and recognizes her.

Taiki: YOU! (gets infuriated) Time for me to take my revenge on you for Tarou-nii's music score!

Unfortunately, his anger blinds his usual judgment and he charges her with power and not much thought behind what he was doing. After dodging, Yuuri had thin jets of water strike him in several spots very hard, and bad enough that it caused internal damage. The very rough coughing made some blood come out of Taiki, disrupting the underwater breathing ability that his pearl was giving him. Sinking steadily, he started losing the will to fight as the pain became unbearable and he started to choke on his own blood and the water.

Taiki: 'What the hell?! I haven't done anything to them personally! Why all of this…'

After a few seconds, it suddenly hit him, all at once.

Taiki: 'Is it my pearl?! That must be it!'

Right then and there, he stopped his painful struggle to go against the Dark Lovers; in fact, he just up and stopped moving completely. He left his arms outstretched and his hands open, with his facial expression no longer showing discomfort, as he entered a trance while his body sank, face-down. Then the four started to fight amongst themselves about who would be the one to seize his black pearl. At the same time, there in his spiritual presence, Taiki's mother Sylvia showed up to him.

Taiki: Mother, what's going on?! My life's in danger and I know not the true reason why I'm being assaulted for our pearl!

Sylvia: I'm sorry, Taiki dear. I would've told you sooner, but you would have just been confused. I didn't think the Dark Lovers would come after you like this… not all at once.

Taiki: You mean those women?

Sylvia: Yes. They are the servants of a sea dweller named Gaito. The sea goddess, Aqua Regina, finally connected with me the evening before last, when we were in that underwater palace, and she told me of his intentions. Gaito wishes to call her after taking the Pearls of all of the Mermaid Princesses, and control the entire underwater world with her powers!

Taiki: That bastard! …But, wait, what about our Pearl? Doesn't he need it too?

Sylvia: No. He doesn't need it to bring his plans to fruition, but if he obtains it, the mermaid kingdoms would have no hopes of a miracle. I don't quite understand it myself, but our pearl is a special, enchanted one. It seems to be able to resonate out and give the sense of music and pitch to the Mermaid Princesses if they are close enough to it and they did not have theirs, were that ever to happen. They may even be able to transform by siphoning from both the pearl and you, the one who bears it…

Taiki: What… do I do now? My body is being ravaged… how can I fight back against the Dark Lovers?

Sylvia: I'm sorry, I can't tell you the power of the pearl. I myself am forbidden to tell you. With the Mermaid Princesses, you'll discover it yourself… and I feel them coming here now, worried for you.

She then embraces him.

Taiki: Mother, what are—?

Sylvia: But I must do SOMETHING for you.

Her lips touch her son's.

'Now, my son, be healed with my touch!'

This set into motion a white magical spell to heal him. The magic not only makes him snap back to reality, but a hard shock wave from it acted as a defensive measure. The Dark Lovers were pushed back when they were mere inches from getting the Black Pearl, and they ended up several meters away. All of a sudden, right behind them, Taiki looked and saw those two mermaids from the previous night arrive, and they weren't very happy.

Lucia: What are you doing to our friend Taiki?!

Hanon: You let him go right now!

Taiki could not very well move because of the magic healing him, though, so until it finished, he was unable to do anything. Upon feeling someone rest a hand on his shoulder, he didn't say anything. Out from behind him and into view came a third mermaid, green in color. So with Taiki's silence not giving away Rina's presence, with the right timing, she swam up and physically knocked Maria to the side completely undetected. This threw the Dark Lovers' plan off-balance, and all three of the girls engaged in a form of aquatic CQC with the others. But after Maria pulled off a sneak attack and froze the mermaids' lower bodies, they were no longer able to move.

Taiki: 'Damn it all, I must do something or these water demons will have their way!'

It was right then that the white magic finally finished healing Taiki, and he also felt a barrier in his mind shatter. With this feeling, his muscles bulked some, and then he removed the covers surrounding the hooks on his chains. Taking a firm grasp a foot and a half above the now exposed razor-sharp hooks, Taiki then defied the physics of underwater by sheer willpower and channelling his intense mental focus with his now fully-awakened mental power into the chains, so that they swing with his arm motions just as if they were out of the water. With a slight yell, he let them hurtle forward and outward, and he grabbed ahold of Maria by tugging back, letting the hooks dig into her shoulders.

Maria: *gasp* AUUUUUUGGHH!

The rest were just about as shocked from seeing this graphic attack.

Taiki: **YOU ACCURSED AQUATIC DEMONS! LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW…**

He hurtles toward her, and delivers a hard thrust kick to send her flying over towards Yuuri. The hooks tore out of her skin and such as she hurtled away… no doubt it must have hurt.

Taiki: **…OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET IT!**

Never before had Taiki been this upset.

Maria: *screams in pain* You little bastard! Dark Lovers, ATTACK HIM!

Taiki reached out with his senses, and summoned his two glaives, which were left up on the surface. They zipped out of the clothes bag with their razor tips jutted out, and skirted across the water until they could get to the exact spot above him. As he felt them close the distance, the Dark Lovers all went into a furious barrage, but his deft movements allowed him to avoid their attacks. Being able to cut some corners and lead their attacks into each other, that gave him the time he needed to get over to the mermaids. Getting rid of his resolve, his only focus now was to free the three of them from the icy grip, and so he smashed away at the ice as hard as he was able. Just when Taiki was about to perhaps break through, however, another frigid shot from Maria froze his arms and legs in place.

Taiki: GAACKK! DAMN IT ALL, NOT NOW!

Izul, Eril and Yuuri held him in place as Maria approached and stopped right in front of him, enraged.

Maria: You… you're so disrespectful, Prince of the Surface!

She up and simply bitch-smacked Taiki across the face, and then kicked him in the stomach just as hard, making him seethe in pain, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his teeth.

Maria: NO ONE does that to me, and **I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!**

In his mind's eye, Taiki could see what all of rest were seeing. Maria lifted up her clenched hands holding a long ice shard. She was so angry now that she was going to kill him. But even her emotions would not top Taiki's. With his raw emotions fueling him, he let them all out with his mental power. All of this came out as a very shrill screech that was so high in both pitch and power, it shattered the ice that was holding his limbs and the mermaids in place. The Dark Lovers all clenched their ears to try and shut it out. Unfortunately, this just-discovered attack was also starting to hurt Taiki just as badly. There was violent neural backlash that started to unleash hell on his pain receptors all throughout his body, most specifically in his head. So he shoved Maria aside and swam over to the mermaids. At that point, his glaives had arrived above him, so reaching out with his hands diagonally upward, the glaives increased their spinning speed and took diving slices into the water. They reached his hands as he reached the presence of the three.

Taiki: I get it, physical force won't stop them. What do we do?

Lucia: You are the Voice of the Surface.

Taiki: WHAT? The "Voice?"

Lucia: Taiki-san, just follow us…

Hanon: Say that phrase she said, and then follow suit with what we say…

Rina: Then you'll understand everything.

Their pendants all open, and their pearls shine.

Lucia: Pink Pearl Voice!

Hanon: Aquamarine Pearl Voice!

Rina: Green Pearl Voice!

In pure awe and shock, Taiki watched them transform into the three Idols that he remembered having seen in the previous few weeks.

Taiki: You three…! You're the Idols that I've seen!

They looked to him as the Dark Lovers started to recover.

Taiki: I have to follow suit… al-alright then… V-Voice of the Surface: Black Pearl Voice!

Once he had said that, his pendant opened. The Black Pearl shone brightly as well as the white ones, both of which floated out. What materialized was not an e-Pitch like what the girls use. Rather, a set of headphones that were shaped just like his own appeared, only they had a microphone coming down the left side, and the headset did resemble the girls' e-Pitch microphones in color and design.

Then he finally transformed into an outfit of slim black pants, black boots with white curve accents, black fingerless gloves with white spots, and a black sleeveless top with an ornate design. Taking ahold of the headphones, the essence of the two white pearls, which were the tears from his mother, shot into his eyes to finish the change. This turned his irises almost completely white, a barely seeable shade of blue showing before he took ahold of the headphones and put them on his head.

The dome of light grew so that it was big enough to hold Taiki as well. He stood in between the girls, looking at himself in sheer disbelief, as the glaives encircled all four of them.

Taiki: O_O I don't believe it. Am I really… an—?

Hanon: Yes, you're an Idol just like us now, Taiki-san!

(Legend of Mermaid starts up)

Taiki: What the…? The words, now I know them!

Lucia: So you know what to do.

Rina: Join your voice with ours.

Taiki: Understood.

He lowered his microphone to the right spot. The Dark Lovers finally had recovered and tried to come after the four of them, but Taiki stopped them by motioning the two glaives to swoop down and slash at them. The faltering after the cuts gave him and the girls just the right time they needed to get the song under way.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Taiki: Pichi Pichi Voice _Live Start_!

Legend of Mermaid reverberated from the stage, and once past the refrain, Taiki heard the music fade out and into a new one. He also sees Lucia slide a pink card-shaped light into her e-Pitch.

Lucia: Taiki, you don't have to sing this one.

Taiki: No, I will.

He stopped at the end of the song in front of the girls, lower down and nearer to their feet. The Dark Lovers were all in anguish from hearing both songs. Catching the glaives after they combined into one, Taiki said the ending phrase with the girls.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Taiki: Love Shower Pitch!

Eril: I can't believe we just let this guy stop us!

Yuuri: He's nothing short of a punk! He even hurt us!

Maria: I SWEAR, I'll get him for this!

Izul: Forgive us, Gaito-sama!

Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Taiki: (with Taiki holding the big glaive and pointing it) How about an encore?

Maria: NO! (she points at Taiki) Surface Prince, I **will** get even with you for what you did to me! Watch your back!

The Dark Lovers disappeared, leaving the four of them there in the light. From his low position, Taiki looked up at them.

Taiki: This is unprecedented… I've never sounded that good before when I was singing, EVER! Goodness me… just what kind of magic powers lie with this form—

He suddenly stopped, let go of the big glaive (which split apart and the separate stars actually shrank down and went into one of his pockets), and clenched ahold of himself.

Taiki: OH dear goodness gracious… girls, I have to go… and do I mean GO!

As fast as he could swim with one arm available, Taiki returned to the shore, grabbed his clothes bag, and then ran right to the nearest bathroom, barely making it in time. It turns out that the specific kind of healing magic which his mother used on him has a drawback of causing a delayed reaction to the bladder, sending it into contractions that come without warning. When he finished urinating after what seemed like forever, he stood up and his Idol outfit disappeared in a quick flash of light, leaving him in his wet suit. Before the change back to normal, Taiki had a look at himself thanks to a mirror inside the stall, and saw that his hair was then made up of streaks of white and black. Now all white again, Taiki washed his hands, left the restroom, and went back to the Hotel to shower off the salt water before he laid down on the bed and ushered himself towards sleep. There was a reason that he made it an early night.

Taiki: 'Tomorrow... is the eve of that day. I have a lot to do for it.'


	13. Part X

**Part X**

**[Episode 14 - Memories of the Starry Sky**

**or Seize Your Destiny, Young Prince!**]

A couple of doors down, in Hanon's room, she showed Lucia about the mermaid fortune-telling cards. Eventually, Lucia found out about her fortune, her compatibility with Kaito, and her lucky item, a bead necklace. So she went right to making one back in her room. The next day at school, things progressed fine, and then Taiki stopped for a second in the hall as he just looked into the classroom. Lucia gave off a reaction of shock at something, but to what Taiki couldn't discern. Lucia faked a smile and scuttled aside, imitating a crab… Taiki shook his head, thinking this was just so weird and that it made no sense. He was waiting for Kaito to leave the room, because that day happened to be the eve of the anniversary of not just the death of Kaito's parents, but also the death of Taiki's mother Sylvia. Taiki told no one else of what he was doing, and made sure that he was not giving off any telltale signs that would in turn give the impression that he was getting ready for something.

Later that day, Lucia was at the beach looking for Kaito, and upon not being able to find him, she saw his surfing friends and asked them if they knew anything. Kengo told her that although he didn't know any details, it had sounded to him like Kaito had pretty important business.

Kengo: …Heck, Taiki-san was with him as well.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the town, Kaito and Taiki stayed rather silent, and for once, Taiki's face was looking just a tad gloomy. When Rina had seen them, she asked where they were going, and Kaito answered for them both.

Kaito: Nowhere, really.

Taiki: Yeah, it's really nothing. Don't worry about it…

The two kept on walking, Rinarealized the looks on their faces, and then thought to herself just out loud…

Rina: What's wrong? Neither of them seem very happy…

Across town at that time, Lucia came up from the beach, and after Hanon found out from her that Kaito wasn't there, she took her hand and led her right to Kaito's house. After about a minute of ringing the doorbell and getting no answer, Rina showed up just behind them.

Rina: What are you two doing?

Hearing from the two that they came to see Kaito, she let them know that she had just seen him and Taiki heading towards the station. Lucia thanked her for this, then she and Hanon started on their way over there. Well, Kaito and Taiki were already departing by the time the girls got there… and upon getting inside, they saw Tarou. Hanon said hello to him first, then he asked if the two were going somewhere just now. Lucia asked if he had seen Kaito, and that beckoned his response.

Tarou: I just saw Doumoto-kun and Taiki-kun both getting on a train to Tsutsujimisaki.

Lucia thought first what she was going to do, for the place was huge, and that she might not be able to find Kaito. But the immediately following thought was that today was also the anniversary of when she and Kaito met, and that the mermaid fortune said she needed to be aggressive. Determined, she made up the decision to go after him, but it turns out that Hanon was going to stay with Tarou while he went into the bookstore, so Lucia went alone in a bit of a silent huff.

About the time the train she had been riding arrived over at Tsutsujimisaki, the two were already inside the flower shop. As they paid for their bouquets of white carnations, Lucia decided to walk over and go in there to ask if the person at the register had seen Kaito. Right when she walked in, he and Taiki had already walked out, and went to go check when the train would be heading home. When she heard the affirmative answer from the cashier, she thanked her and left, but she went off and up the hill on that path.

She was held up and briefly stopped when a cat and a dog chasing after each other ran around her and tripped her. Right there, her pendant fell out of her pocket, but she didn't realize it and when she got up, she continued on her way. Walking slowly up the hill path, both Kaito and Taiki took notice of it, with Kaito being a little faster on the realization.

Kaito: Why is it here?

He wondered out loud, whilst Taiki thought that silently.Maria was quietly sent up to go look for the Mermaid Princesses from Gaito's castle whilst all of this was taking place. After Lucia had gotten lost after turning away from the hill road, a nearby woman asked if anything was wrong, getting her attention.

Lucia: Did you see a couple of guys carrying two bouquets of white carnations?

The response came that the woman had not seen them, but if someone was carrying white carnations, then that would probably mean he or she was visiting a grave.

Lucia: Visiting a grave?

It would seem that she didn't know about that fact. Right then, back at the bookstore, Tarou found a book he was looking for which was from Kaito's father, containing many musical scores by him.

Tarou: Just as great of a person and musician was Taiki-kun's mother, Sylvia. Even more than that, she was also an AMAZING singer. She sort of took me under her wing at one point for some pointers regarding piano, and all of this was back when Taiki was still very young and after his father had died. I became best friends with them both and was akin to a surrogate father for Taiki in the time I was able to spend with them, though he more regarded me as an older brother. Sylvia was taken from us far too early… and it happened today. Also, a few years previous to that, was the accident that took Doumoto-kun's parents from him. I believe I remember hearing that their parents' graves are all in Tsutsujimisaki, even though they're not actually buried there, as far as I know.

This made Hanon realize the situation, and out the corner of her eye she saw Rina outside. She asked Tarou to please wait for her, and then without him noticing, she left the store to go see why Rina was there.

Rina: Isn't Lucia with you?

Hanon: She went to Tsutsujimisaki alone to go after Kaito, and now I know why Kaito and Taiki are both there.

Rina: Do you think she'll be okay by herself?

Hanon: No, Lucia has no sense of direction.

So, she and Rina decided to make their way over to Tsutsujimisaki to go find her.

A few minutes later, Kaito and Taiki finally arrived at the hillside graveyard. Being a hot day, both of them stopped at a fountain to cool themselves off and wash off the sweat from their faces. Taiki simply used his outer shirt to wipe off his face, and while Kaito was reaching into his pocket for a cloth, Lucia's pendant fell out into the running water, and a pink light shone up and emitted from it (as the Pearl reacted). Both of them were confused, and to that, Taiki just immediately stepped away and went right over to his mother's official gravestone in a slight hurry.

Just off of the cliff a little, standing on the water, Maria noticed the light.

Maria: Why is a Mermaid Princess Pearl Reaction coming from over there?

Taiki placed his bouquet by his mother's gravestone, which was right alongside that of his fully Japanese father Kazuo, whilst that pink light was coming to an end. He said a short prayer, and heard his mother's voice within his mind briefly. To that, he opened up his eyes again, and walked just back a bit, over to Kaito, whom had set his bouquet down and was now looking at Lucia's pendant. Thinking about something that Taiki was already starting to very faintly realize of what happened a few nights ago with his own Pearl and the light it emitted, he made sure his pendant was clearly under the tank top and outer shirt, away from Kaito's view.

Kaito: But why was this pendant here…?

Right then, they both heard a piano tune from the nearby church. Taiki recognized it as being the one being played at the time the Green Idol first appeared, whilst he was defending the other two at the concert hall. Turning and looking intently at the church, Taiki briefly saw out of the corner of his eye that Kaito went to put down Lucia's pendant at the grave, behind the bouquet that was re-watered at the fountain. At that, he took his own pendant off quickly and put it into his shirt's inner pocket, then walked over to the church along with Kaito to see who was playing the piano.

Taiki: Would you stop playing that awful tune? It fills me with disgust!

To that exclamation, Maria stops and chuckles.

Maria: It seems mermaids aren't the only things attracted by this melody, now, are they?

Taiki had some slight amnesia, and didn't entirely recognize Maria yet as she stood there, but felt that something was familiar.

Kaito: 'She knows about mermaids? Just who in the world is she?'

By this point, due to much practice, Taiki was at the level of expertise with his telepathy that he could almost flawlessly tap into other people's thoughts for periods of time. He would hear them in his own mind, and even see the flashbacks others experienced in his own mind's eye. So, he heard what Kaito had just thought to himself.

Maria: Where is the Pearl? Hand over the pendant. I know you have it!

Kaito AND Taiki: 'She wants the pendant?'

Kaito: I don't have anything like that.

Taiki: Yeah, I don't know what the hell you're talking about either!

Maria: Do you think either of you can play innocent with me?

She forms an ice shard in her one hand, then multiplies it into several more, and out of sight, she does the same with her left hand, lowered and behind her, then finally she chucks them all very fast at those two.

Maria: Especially you, Surface Prince?

Taiki: ! YOU!

There was no time for either of the guys to react. When the ice shards hit the two, at that instant, Lucia's bead necklace broke apart. She noticed, and Hanon called to her from about 15 feet away.

Hanon: Hey, Lucia!

Rina: Didn't you find Kaito or Taiki yet?

Right then, she wondered very worriedly.

Lucia: 'Could something have happened to them?'

In the church, both Kaito's and Taiki's limbs were frozen to the wall. It also was apparent that Taiki got hit much worse, for there was a lot more ice holding his arms and legs in place, and his groin and chest were also hit. But shards also punctured his skin, sending a frigid chill into his system rapidly. This impact even made him yell out in pain.

Kaito: What have you done to him?!

Maria: That was payback. *faces Kaito* Come now, I know that you have the pendant. Or should I ask you what relations you have with those mermaids first?

Taiki trembled hard, and had flashbacks to the pink mermaid from a few years ago and the previous two nights. However, tapping into Kaito's mind, Taiki also saw his flashbacks of when he had seen this mermaid. The depictions were more numerous and more vivid, and he severed the connection as the realization hit them both…

Kaito: 'That's got to be it… Lucia's a mermaid!'

Taiki: 'Wait a minute… does that mean that Lucia's a mermaid?!'

Maria (To Kaito): Although I have no interest in humans like you… Even knowing that…

She backs up just a step or two, and notices something about Kaito.

Maria: 'This one, he looks like Gaito-sama.' Heh… '…That's not possible…'

Then she addressed them both again.

Maria: Now, give me the Mermaid Princess' Pearl!

Kaito: Just asking me won't work! Even if I had it, I wouldn't give it to you! It's Lucia's important pendant! I…I'd never give it to the likes of you!

Taiki: And "never" means NEVER, you bitch!

He spits at her, and that draws her last nerve to snap.

Maria: How cheeky… then what say I cut you both up until you tell me what I want to know?

At that, she put two razor-sharp shards of ice by their necks, but she then takes the one at Taiki's neck and…

Maria: I'm going to start with YOU!

…she thrusts it into the meeting point of his neck and right shoulder, the combination of the stabbing and the freezing effects making him yell in agony and start to gush blood.

Kaito: Stop torturing him! I'm the one you want, right?!

Outside, Rina and Hanon transformed into their Idol forms.

Hanon: Stop it right now!

That made Maria turn to face them standing in the doorway, as Legend of Mermaid started in the background.

Maria: So you found me out, eh, Mermaid Princesses?

Hanon: You're cutting and hurting them with your ice… that's…

Rina: Unforgivable! We won't stand for this!

Maria: (while stepping in front of them) Ah, is that so… **Lovers Ice Darts**!

She threw ice shards at them very fast, freezing their hands with their microphones down to the floor and stopping the song.

Maria: How weak!

Right here, Taiki looked at them carefully, and after a few flashbacks, he was thrown into near complete shock upon recognizing their voices and visual nuances on them.

Taiki: 'Those two… they remind me so much of Hanon and Rina… are the two of them these Idols?! If so, then… aren't they two of the Mermaid Princesses?!'

Outside, Lucia was worriedly looking around for her pendant, wondering where she might have lost it. Then, she found the courage with her determination upon knowing Kaito and Taiki were in trouble.

Lucia: Fine! I'm going to help save them even if I can't transform!

As she was running to the church, water dropped from the carnation bouquet at the grave of Kaito's parents onto her pendant to make it react, which made her notice it just as she was running by it.

Lucia: Why is it here?

She picked it up, then put it back around her neck. Back inside the church, Maria laughed at Hanon and Rina frozen down on the floor, while Taiki does all he can to stay warm and moving.

Maria: You both look so stupid! How does it feel to not be able to move? Well, I'm done playing with the two of you now… (she forms two ice shards) …so I'll freeze you and take you to Gaito-sama!

Lucia transforms into her Idol form outside and yells "Stop it now!" to get Maria's attention. She appears in the doorway, looking VERY upset.

Lucia: How dare you do this to Kaito and Taiki! (She points with her microphone at Maria and raises her voice) I won't forgive you for what you've done!

After a couple moments of looking…

Kaito: 'The mermaid from that day… (the image of Lucia right there matches up with what he had in his mind) …was Lucia.'

A little smile comes to his face as his eyes' look turned to one that was mellow.

At the exact same time, Taiki had taken one solid look at her standing there, closes his eyes to fully envision the imagery in his mind, and comes to the same conclusion.

Taiki: 'That pink mermaid's the Idol… Lucia's a Princess too…'

He mellows out so much that tears well up in his eyes, now knowing that she's the Mermaid Princess of the Pink Pearl, the one that brought honor to his family.

Maria: You complete the set! **Lovers Ice Darts!**

She throws the shards, they multiply in the air and hit Lucia hard, sending her down and backwards to the ground. Kaito and Taiki both saw this, gasped, and became furious in a heartbeat.

Kaito and Taiki: Stop that…

…

Kaito: …RIGHT NOW!

(said at the same time as)

Taiki: **…LEAVE MY ALLIES ALONE!**

The Black Pearl, inside Taiki's pendant, reacted with a hidden power that burst out from his mother's spirit as she finally left his body.

Sylvia: My son, you've done it. My work is done.'

Her duty was done, and she would finally be able to rest in peace, now that her son has fully grasped his destiny and discovered who the Mermaid Princesses are that he must serve and protect. There was some other power present, which he assumed would have come from Kaito somehow, had he noticed it consciously. The combined energetic reaction and heated light resonated outward with a very hard force that cracked and melted the ice holding Kaito, Taiki himself, and the other two Idols… before the melting, Taiki forced with all of his strength and burst out of the ice that was holding him, yelling out with the release of the power, which shoves Maria back by quite a bit. Taiki drops to his knees and stays upright until Kaito passes out over to his side, and then Taiki lowers his head before falling over to the side and down onto the floor, now only very slightly bleeding.

Lucia: How dare you do that to the two of them! You'll pay for this!

Maria: ! No!

Lucia, Hanon, Rina: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

Maria suffered paralysis from the song's words, and as the last words were sung, she called out Gaito's name.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina: Love Shower Pitch!

Then the power behind the words smashes into her, and oh, did it hurt.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina: How about an encore?

Maria simply disappears with a very upset look to her, and Lucia returns to normal once she was gone. Hanon and Rina took their leave as Lucia woke up Kaito. She saw something on his forehead momentarily before it disappeared, along with the remaining shine from Taiki's pendant. At that point, his wounds had healed.

Kaito: Why are you here, Lucia? I came here to visit the grave, and… eh?! Is Taiki alright?!

Lucia was able to wake him up as well, and he felt a bad headache once he came to and realized where he was. The pain from the rest of his injuries also remained.

Time passes as Taiki stays inside the church for some time and says some prayers. When the light from the sun had completely left the sky, and the Milky Way was glimmering above him, he goes over to his mother's tombstone while holding his pendant in his hands. Silently, he stays kneeled down there, with a few tears falling from his eyes as he reflected over what had transpired. When he came out of his thoughts, he overheard Kaito tell Lucia about how today was the anniversary of his parents' death.

She realized in her mind how she was only thinking of herself and the anniversary of when she and him met, and when she went to say something, Kaito told her, "It's not something for you to worry about. I think of today as the day I can meet with my parents under the starry sky."

Taiki: (wiping away his tears) So can I, as my mother was taken from me on this night a few years ago. Tonight, then, I can see her face-to-face once again. And my father Kazuo is buried here, so I can talk to his spirit.

Looking up at the sky, he used his telepathy and communicated his feelings to his mother.

Taiki: 'Mother, thank you… thank you for everything you have given to me in my life. Even though our time together was less than we wanted, I have pushed on continually and past my own limitations several times over, in order to become who I am now as a person that goes above and beyond the call of moral duty. Your legacy will live on in me, as an idol of both the surface and the sea. I love you… now then, may your spirit rest in peace, and be with Father's. Tell him that I love him, and that in time, I will become as good a financial advisor as have been our ancestors of our Japanese side. I shall not fail the two of you.'


	14. Part XI

**Part XI**

Taiki turned around and said to Lucia and Kaito that he was going back to the station and back to town, leaving them to be by themselves. On his way down, he put his pendant back around his neck, but then decided that from now on, he would never, ever hide it anymore. On the train ride home, he collected his thoughts and his feelings.

Taiki: 'So, they are three of the Mermaid Princesses. I am supposed to protect them. Well, isn't this perfect - right now I'm living with two of them…'

When he finally returned to the Hotel, he swallowed some pain medication and did a very fast update of the news blog on his web site, then took to light scribing the colored CDs he kept with his equipment. A half hour later, he was done with them, and put them away into the single CD cases before he set them aside and shut down the computer.

He walked right to the stairs, caught up in thought, and bumped into Lucia by accident at the bottom of them, but managed to catch her before she fell down.

Taiki: Lucia, I'm sorry! I should've kept my eyes forward…

Taiki went up the steps quickly and into his room to kick off his sandals. As Lucia finished walking up the steps, he backed up into the doorway, and started to say something.

Taiki: Rather, I should say…

When he had her attention, he then turned a little bit to face her.

Taiki: Lucia-sama. (looks at her) I have finally come to the realization. You, Hanon and Rina are three of the Mermaid Princesses. The other evening, you all transformed and saved me. And now, I understand my own situation, that I am the heir to the Black Pearl of the Surface Lineage that serves and protects the Mermaid Princesses; all of this came to me upon my birth.

He pauses, and holds his forehead with his right hand.

Taiki: …Wow. I would not have imagined my life would be destined to have such importance. It's a good thing I have a place to stay now, as I cannot be allowed entrance to my own residence until I brandish the Black Pearl, regarded as the treasure of our Yamada family, and show it to the officials. Even so, I may be on my way to being sixteen, but they won't listen to me yet from a legal standpoint. So it looks as though I shall have to stick around and stay close to the three of you now, for that is my duty.

He stopped briefly to fully gather his thoughts, and then added to what he had said.

Taiki: Lucia… (he gets up close to her and takes ahold of her hands) …I really did mean what I said to you the other night. I am indebted to you as result of what you had done for me on that night years ago. If there is ANYTHING that I can possibly help you with, then please seek me out and I will make that my first priority.

He was done speaking then, and he kisses Lucia's hand as a sign of reverence before he releases his hold. Having finished saying what he had to say, he started to go back into his room when Hanon called him over to her. She had stayed just out of the doorway, and as Taiki came up near, she stepped out into the hallway.

Taiki: What is it, Hanon?

Hanon: So you know, then… you figured out I'm the Aquamarine Pearl Mermaid Princess.

Taiki: (nods) Yes, I did… everything came to light in rapid succession. And were it not for that, well… your hair was my other big clue.

Hanon: I see. ^^; Well, um...

She was hesitating to say something, which made Taiki a little concerned.

Taiki: Is something wrong?

She said no, and then finally asked the question with which she was hesitating.

Hanon: Taiki, did you only have eyes for **her**?

She was referring to her Mermaid Princess self by that question. Taiki had NEVER, EVER expected Hanon to ask him that question, and so she saw his face become somewhat red from blushing. Lucia had gone into her room at the start of this conversation, but upon hearing what was just said, she backed up to her doorway just a bit to see this little scene.

Now it was Taiki that was hesitant. After a few seconds more, he finally was able to respond to her.

Taiki: Er, well… (shuts his eyes) yes… AND no.

Hanon: Huh?

Taiki: It's… just… complicated to try and explain how I feel through and through, but…

It was no use, Taiki started looking to the side a little, with his head low and his eyes started to water. For a second, Hanon worriedly thought her question had hurt him.

Hanon: Taiki-kun, I'm sorry. Are you alri—?

He closed his eyes and answered firmly just before she could finish asking him that.

Taiki: Hanon, I realize you must have eyes for someone else, but I beg you to listen to me here. If he should turn out not to be the right one, or if tragedy should take him from you, then I hope you will consider me as your next partner. Because… (he opens his eyes again) …I look into your rich amber eyes here as a human, or your aquamarine eyes as a mermaid, and I see the very kind of girl that I have sought for my entire life.

Seeing the few tears in his eyes made Hanon blush.

Taiki: I know my feelings are right, I could never ever mistake them… Hanon Houshou, Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, **I love you**. Please, at least think of accepting them…

With one hand on her shoulder, Taiki lowers it, steps forward just a little and gives her a big, warm hug, not trying anything funny. After about thirty-five seconds, in which tears dripped down his face, he let go of her and went to back up, only to find she was still holding onto him.

Taiki: 'What the— Why is she still holding me…?'

As Taiki thought that, his eyes were not looking where they ought to have been. Once he does look right forward, he did not have enough time to react to what his eyes register.

Taiki: !

*CHU*

Hanon kisses him, and holds onto the liplock for a few seconds. Taiki was in so much shock that he didn't think to break it at all. When Hanon ended the kiss, Taiki turned almost cherry red in his embarrassment and shock while standing there speechless. Hanon couldn't help but to giggle at the sight, and Lucia had to move her hand in front of Taiki's face to snap him out of it. That came so unexpectedly to him that he stumbled back a little and fell down onto his rear end.

Taiki: Itai~! Gah, that didn't tickle…

He got up to his feet, went back into his room and after laying down, headed off into sleep a short while later. When he finally drifted off, he went through heavily love-laden dreams, so much so that he woke up before the alarm, in absolute shock at what he was in the midst of almost doing in those dreams, leaving him feeling VERY embarrassed. He shook off those feelings and got in the shower fast, dressing into some white and black loose wear afterward. Taking a few minutes, he got his hair styled the right way, went downstairs, took ahold of his light scribed color CDs and went out nice and early for a sunrise photo shoot. His pendant was out in its full glory throughout the pictures session.

Since the photographers had their laptops with them, Taiki was able to see the resulting pictures uploaded rather fast from the digital SLR cameras. The shots were excellent, and he had no doubt that his album would soon become a high seller as soon as it was released with these pictures in the jewel case booklets. The whole session was done in good time, and before leaving to go back to the Hotel and change into the school uniform, Taiki handed the colored discs that he light-scribed to the photographers and provided them with his signature in digital format to apply to the printed inserts for the cases.

Taiki: Would you be able to put these into two-disc CD cases and then set them aside from the other CD's? And for the two-disc printed inserts, would you leave the printed name signature off of them? I wish to hand sign those myself.

With all of that done and past, Taiki returned to the Hotel, changed to the school uniform, took a couple of bananas, and simply ate and ran. The day went without any surprises, and after some exchange early in the evening, he noticed what was on the girls' hands.

Taiki: How long would I be expected to wait before one of you asks me if I'd want a friendship ring?

That question ushered out a reaction of surprise from them.

Lucia: But boys don't like that kind of thing…

Taiki: None that you knew before I came along.

Needless to say, she was rather taken aback by this. So Taiki cleared things up by telling her the reason why he asked for a ring.

Taiki: Lucia, I happen to be VERY WELL in touch with my feminine side, and thus I like a lot of things that girls and younger adult women would like, bead accessories being one of them. I honestly don't think that makes me weird at all. So what do you say, would you make a ring for me when you have the time for it?

Lucia: I can do it right now, as a matter of fact.

Delighted to hear that, he went along with her, up into her room for her to take the measurement for his finger, and then she gets out the beads.

Lucia: Do you want it to be all black?

Taiki: No, I think the flowers need to stand out, so would you make them white?

Lucia: Sure thing.

Taiki: Thanks. Now I'm going to head out for a few minutes, but I'll be right back.

He went by a crafts store, and then from there he continued on to the studio. When he arrived there, he went right in to see the printing room. He asked to know where the special colored discs and their cases were, and they were close at hand. Picking up one of the bigger 2-disc cases, he carefully opened it to see the arrangement of the two specially light-scribed CDs and then the picture booklet resting on the inside part.

Feeling proud of his accomplishments, he moved two more cases closer, picked up the picture booklets from all three, opened them to where his signature would be, and brought out his ultra-fine tip silver permanent marker to sign his name in his best writing. Just behind him, he put down a small note saying that the rest of the 2-disc ones were to be sent to Pearl Piari once the album's distribution began. The note also asked for the studio to send the profit checks to the hotel's address until further notice, as he would be there for some time.

Taiki then brought out what he had picked up at the craft store, which was gift wrap, and proceeded to pack up the three CD cases nicely, and once finished he put them in the bag that first held the gift wrap, and placed the rest of that into a storage closet to come back to later, then left the studio to return to the hotel. When he was just one block away, he took one of the wrapped-up cases and put it into his acti-vest's left magazine-sized inside pocket. Once he was back inside, he left his shoes close by the door before he walked up to his room to put down the bag with the other two cases behind the bed so that it would not be seen by anyone. With that done, he returned to Lucia's room and patiently waited without interrupting her, and before he knew it, she had finished.

Lucia: It's done!

So Taiki stood up, walked over to the desk, and Lucia put the ring onto his finger for him. Looking it over up close, Taiki's sense of delight easily showed.

Taiki: Lucia, it really means a lot to me. Now I have something for you as somewhat of a measure of thanks.

Reaching inside his vest, he grabbed ahold of the wrapped-up case, brought it out into view, and then handed it to her.

Taiki: From what I gathered, you can also consider it as your present from me. Happy belated birthday.

Lucia opened it without hesitation, and was amazed when she saw it was his album.

Lucia: Your… your album! Oh my gosh!

Taiki: Take a look at the inside. (as Lucia opens it) There is a special light scribing on the CD; I personally did this last night after I came back from Tsutsujimisaki, and these discs are to be personally given to my biggest inspirations and closest supporters. Also, instead of a digitally-printed signature inside the picture booklet, I hand-signed it myself. This is a secret rare version that no one but those select people will have, and you are one of them. I sure hope you thoroughly enjoy and cherish it, as this is what I have put my whole heart and soul into over the past few years.

Lucia (with a very bright look on her face): Wow, Taiki, you're so sweet for doing this… thank you!

He was surprised as Lucia gave him an uncharacteristically BIG hug when she said that, and it was just starting to restrict his breathing, so he had to let her know that, and she immediately eased up on him.

Taiki: I think you're stronger than you know, Lucia.

The two of them laughed at that for a few seconds, Taiki added another thanks for the ring, then said he was going to get undressed from the day's wear, slip into some lounge clothes and go talk with Hanon for a little while. Sneakily, he concealed one of the other two CD cases underneath his lounge pants' waistband, pulled the shirt over it, and knocked on Hanon's door.

Taiki: Hanon? Would I be able to come in, sit down and talk for a little bit if that's ok with you?

Hanon: Sure thing, Taiki-kun~

He easily walked in and sat down on the floor by her bed, and went through about 5 minutes' worth of exchange about Lucia, Rina and themselves before he jokingly asked about seeing the fortune-telling cards while he was there.

Taiki: I believe I've heard about these from Lucia. It's just… (chuckle) …they can't work because I'm a guy, right? I mean, even IF I'm related to the seas, albeit lightly, it doesn't look like that would matter.

Believing he knew how this worked from what he remembered having been told, Taiki shuffled the cards around very thoroughly as he held a clear thought of himself, and set down the four with his eyes closed. Turning over the card that represented him now, Hanon told him the name of the card and what it meant… and at that, he was utterly shocked.

Taiki: UNREAL… I was wrong about these. That is exactly me, what the cards said!

Hanon didn't quite see it, so what Taiki did was tell her of how he has been since his youth, and what he had done for others while he was younger. He stood up for some certain other people, sucked up the pain from bully kids hitting him for getting in their way. The kids he protected were thankful and so grateful that these selfless acts had gotten him into a few papers. For the best understanding, Taiki established a mental connection with Hanon so that she could also see his mental imagery of those newspapers and his pictures in them.

Needless to say, Hanon got the same look on her face that Taiki did on his face when he realized the card was accurate for him. At that, he turned to get all of the cards together in his hands, then he got up and sat down on the end of the bed after bringing up his feet. Looking just to the side to see the table, he reached over and set the cards down, but just as he was bringing his hand back, something happened with Hanon.

Just as Taiki had turned to get the cards back together, Hanon just looked at him, compared him to the imagery of his younger self, and suddenly had a look of delight on her face... she closed her eyes, had her hand just by her mouth, and she could not hold her feeling in any longer, so as Taiki was sitting back up straight, she lost it, in a sense.

Hanon: AWWW~! (giggles)

Taiki fell victim to a cuddling kind of reverse embrace as Hanon saw him in a clearer light now, all after he had let her connect to his mind so that she could see those flashbacks of him back then in the day.

Taiki: WH-WHOA… (he emitted a hard blush upon realizing where his head was relative to her, kneeling up while he was sitting) …W-W-WHAT IS IT?

Hanon: It's no wonder how you look so dashing today, you started like that when you were young. (she shuts her eyes and giggles again) KA-WAI-I~!

She just kept holding onto him, and he tilted his head back to look up when her hold eased up on him. He saw her face for a few seconds, while she saw what a red mess his face had become. He kinda slid down a little and past where he had been held (which was at her chest) to stop, as she knelt back, at her lap, still looking right up at her and his face not any better.

Taiki: I dare say that, well… for nearly 15, you are so lucky so have the proportions you've been given. I swear, seeing you is making me giggle like a schoolgirl deep down on the inside, because I just felt how soft and warm you are, and I love that feeling. I wouldn't mind staying somewhat like that and in a light cuddle all night.

Right as he finished saying that, he nervously laughed a little and hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way; thankfully, she didn't.

Hanon: Oh, you! (she put her hands up to her cheeks and looks ahead)

Seeing his opening, Taiki reached just under his shirt and pants line.

Taiki: 'You' what? Little sneak? (chuckle)

…and on those words, he brought out the CD case and up into her view.

Taiki: Surprise.

She gladly took hold of it and opened it.

Taiki: See the light-scribing? These few discs go to my closest supporters and biggest sources of inspiration. Plus, I hand-signed the inside booklet. Just… don't get preoccupied with it now or else you may not get to sleep. (laughs)

As he briefly had his eyes closed in that laughing, she leans down close to him, and when he looks again, he doesn't know what to think.

Hanon: Consider this my thank you…

She sets down the CD case, picks him up just slightly and gives him a simple, short kiss, which happens to be his first willing one.

Taiki: (blushes again) Wow. Hanon, I believe you were given a gift to kiss real well.

Hanon: Kyaa~! Oh, stop it, Taiki-kun!

Taiki: No, seriously, you really do know your stuff!

He forced himself then to stop flirting and to get on into bed; though he slept better that night, he still woke up before the alarm.


	15. Part XII

**Part XII**

While at school, Taiki was relaxing beside the girls in the courtyard, and was reminded about the final exams. Before this conversation, Lucia didn't remember about them one bit.

Taiki: Geh…I'll pass these without a problem. In case you need some hel—

Rina: They start next week, didn't you hear?

Lucia: You mean I only have one week left?!

Taiki: Oh please, that's plenty of time for—

Hanon: And there'll be summer school for you if your grades are bad, meaning you'd have no vacation!

Lucia really yelled in panic to that, and it just reverberated right in the direction of Taiki's left ear, rattling him a little.

Taiki: HEY! Jeez laweez, I'm right next to you!

To that, he just opened up one of his books with one hand while the other maneuvered the headphones around his ears. He just skimmed through the chapters until the girls decided to go back inside. Inside, Taiki shut off his music and overheard Lucia saying how bad at math she was, then Rina saying if the formulas were put to heart that she would get by, and then how many formulas there were this term; Lucia just panicked again saying "No, no, no! There's no way I'll ever remember that many!"

Taiki was already out of his seat and had walked a few steps closer. Rina and Hanon's next set of lines didn't really give any showing of support, and in fact, they just rubbed Taiki the wrong way when he heard them. Right after Lucia uttered "What'll I do?" Taiki came right up between the two, flicked their ears closest to his hands' reach, and then gave both of them a bonk on the head.

Taiki: I DON'T THINK SAYING THAT TO MAKE HER WORRY IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS A GOOD THING…

Lucia (as if she didn't even hear him, with a serious face): If that's the case, I'll study hard! (goes to a more upbeat face) So, you two help me out!

Rina and Hanon: Eh? (they get the same look to their eyes)

Taiki: GAH!— (facefaults behind Hanon and Rina, and yet not even THEY notice him)

Taiki: 'JUST WHAT AM I, **INVISIBLE**?! I CAN BE ASKED FOR HELP, TOO; I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!'

Later on, back in the Hotel, Taiki seated himself just on the floor across from Lucia's bedroom door in the hallway, listening in on whatever might be said. While he did that, he kept his mind set on his goal of speed-copying the formulas and a few example problems for each one before he would ad his own anecdotes that he's used to allow easy remembering of the stuff. Just as he was on the verge of finishing with adding anecdotes to the last problem example for the last formula, he overheard what Hanon said she was looking at when Rina asked her. Instantly, he stopped, very miffed.

Taiki: 'AT LEAST she could be looking at the material herself but she ISN'T… **the nerve**!'

Right there, Taiki stood up and put his foot down, and he had a good mind to go on over and into the room now. What had happened wasn't enough, apparently, as then Hanon said to Lucia, now distracted from overhearing this, that the two of them were just complementing her. Taiki grew further upset at that blatant lie, and walked right on over to the doorway, then stopped as Hanon let Lucia see the travel guide as well. To this, he was past himself in silent fury and almost to the breaking point… then, Hippo walked right past him, stepping on his foot and not even saying "excuse me", went in the room and just added another distraction which in turn finally make Lucia go completely out of her studying state. Taiki very silently walked in and over to Hanon and Rina, deciding between themselves to leave.

Taiki: (in the lowest volume voice he could think to use with his anger) OH, I COULD NOT AGREE MORE WITH YOUR DECISION…

He moved right behind them and gave them a push to assist their leaving.

Taiki: AND DON'T COME BACK IN IF YOU WON'T ACTUALLY GIVE HER ANY HELP. JEEZ…

Now in such a foul mood, he couldn't even keep a nice demeanor to his actions or statements, so he just flicked his notebook onto the end of Lucia's bed and stormed back to his room to cool off by a few methods, amongst which was lowering his head into cold water in the sink for a few seconds. When he was coming out of the bathroom drying his hair, he just missed Lucia, now leaving the hotel to go out for whatever reason. Through some telepathy after she returned, Taiki found out later what her earlier action of leaving was about, and only reacted with a face-palm as he shook his head.

Taiki: 'Why was she about to buy all of those books? (sigh) She only needs the right way of learning it to fit her.'

Some time later, just as she was thinking, 'Now I have to remember these formulas somehow!' Taiki knocked and came in with calculator in hand.

Lucia: Taiki? Why are you coming by at this time?

Taiki: To help you study, silly.

Lucia: I thought that you were too busy?

Taiki: No. Whatever gave you that idea, it was incorrect. But in any event…

He picked up his notebook from the end of her bed.

Taiki: If there's one thing I know, cramming almost never works with the overwhelming majority of people; when doing so, you lose vital sleep to rejuvenate your body and mind. Let the math whiz right here show you how **he** does it.

He sat himself down by Lucia for an hour and tried to work his anecdotal parts around things she likes, but that only seemed to give a distraction from the problems, and as such he did not make any headway like he had hoped he would. So he just left the notebook with her, said for her to try and make sense out of it without his words mixing her up, and asked that she please not do this for much longer before he left and returned to his room to sleep. Yet, not an hour and a half later, two sounds that one would expect to hear on a quiz show or something along that line woke up Taiki abruptly. He walked himself to Lucia's door, and put his back to the adjacent wall with arms crossed, as the others came over and then went inside to see what it exactly was producing the noises. Taiki walked in only about half as far as the others had done, and remained silent.

Taiki: 'Figures she wouldn't listen… She'll be dead on her feet tomorrow at this rate.'

Madame Taki thought out loud, upon seeing Lucia was studying all this time, "Is it snowing outside even though it's summer?"

The very instant that was registered by Taiki, it really hit him in the wrong spot and escalated him all the way to a fever pitch.

Taiki: 'Seems to me that **everyone** here has so little faith in her. What ARROGANCE, INSOLENCE, NONSENSICALITY AND ALL… (now, deep anger sets in, all at once) …**I CAN'T STAND HEARING THIS ANY LONGER!**'

When Hippo snapped and started yelling at Lucia when she let slip why she was insisting on cramming this way, Taiki sidestepped the others well in advance. As they had ahold of Hippo, Taiki snapped, whirled himself around fast, and assisted the others' exiting the room by exerting a hard shove. They landed on the floor, and he let out his verbal fury.

Taiki: ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF THE ROOM AND STAY OUT! THAT YOU LACK ANY FAITH IN HER MAKES ME SO BITTERLY SICK THAT I CANNOT STAND IT ANY LONGER!

At that, he thrust out his arms down and to the side, grabbed the chains just a few inches from behind those menacing hooks as they went flying out of his sleeves, held them with a very tight grasp and cast a very threatening gaze which met eye contact. That shuts everyone up, including Hippo, and all of them get widened eyes except for Madame Taki.

Madame Taki: My goodness, it seems he's very upset with us.

Taiki: I WOULD teach you all a lesson in manners and humility, but I don't have the time!

He turned around slightly, already whirling the chain coming down from his left arm, and threw the hook to catch ahold of the hat Lucia has on her head. Then he simply yanked the chain back towards himself, taking the hat off of Lucia's head, and he caught it in his hand. With his index finger free, he then points at Lucia.

Taiki: LUCIA, GET TO BED AND REST IF YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO REMEMBER ANYTHING OF ALL THIS MATERIAL… **I KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT HERE!**

With that, he heavily walked out of the room, forcefully pulled the door shut loudly, returned to his room and just barely left the door ajar.

Taiki: AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT REALLY GIVES A DAMN?!

After a hard sigh, his head suddenly erupts into pain.

Taiki: NNNNGGH— GAHHHH! 'Oh, **damn it all**… the last thing I need is my blood pressure to skyrocket…'

Taiki went into the bathroom to cool himself off, and when he looked up only a little bit, he shockingly discovered that his irises had shifted to a deep red. To this, he nearly panicked, but focused on calming himself further and faster, submerging his head under the cool water for a short time to assist that. Once he came back up, he looked straight back at his irises in the reflection, and to all good fortune, the dark crimson color was rapidly leaving. Getting his hair as dry as he could first, Taiki returned to the bed, sat down to further gain back his composure, and picked his legs up to lay down while still fully clothed. Once he felt comfortable, he telepathically communicated to Lucia.

Taiki: 'LISTEN TO ME. SO LONG AS I HAVE OPEN TIME, YOUR GRADES WILL COME FIRST BEFORE ANY NEEDS OF MY OWN. BUT I CANNOT HELP YOU IF I AM THIS UPSET AND THE TWO OF US ARE WORKING OFF OF LIMITED SLEEP. Forget the others' initial lacking of faith, their doubting of you… I will help all I can, and I can only suppose that Kaito will also help. Oh, and lastly, I'm very sorry you just had to see my pseudo-dark side like that, as well as for me throwing the hook to snatch the hat, as it could have easily hit you… I wasn't thinking. Next time, I won't endanger you like that again. Good night.'

Yeah, RIGHT… like he would have had a good night after what had happened. He was up rather early, and had gone out to a store that was just opening to get himself a special chai and red tea blend. Back at the hotel, he brewed up enough water for three full cups, and proceeded to drink them all down, to let the caffeine and sugar become the kick start his mind needed as well as a help to the headache medicine… oh, yes, and the high amount of antioxidants isn't a bad thing either. Not even five minutes after he finished drinking all of that tea, he was already leaving for school, and it was at least twenty minutes earlier than Lucia and Hanon would normally leave. Being that they were at the top of the first flight of steps as he looked up there, they were able to see that he was still visibly tired and somewhat of a mess. They both felt concerned for him, leaving the hotel for the school in such a condition, but he picked up on what they were thinking simply by intuition.

Taiki: No, no, girls, don't worry not about me… a few times in my life, I stayed up for over forty-eight hours straight, so this bit of less sleep is nothing.

After he said that, he turned and left, taking big steps to get himself to the school since he had not the mindset to run or jog there. He sat down on the steps at the front doors until Kaito walked in, then he got up and went in as well. While walking to homeroom, Taiki caught up with him.

Taiki: Hey Kaito, after I get back from the restroom, would I be able to ask you something important?

Kaito: Oh, er, sure.

With a nod, Taiki changed his direction and went for the nearest restroom to wash his hair, dry it and use a little gel to hold his bangs in the right spot. He came back to the homeroom, came over close to Kaito, and sat down on the desk in front of him.

Taiki: Alright then. Kaito, how good would you say you are at the math subject?

Kaito: About average, I guess. Why do you ask?

Taiki: Well, you see, my academic situation has me three full courses ahead in this subject area; I just thought that I could possibly help you understand it even a little better, like how I'm doing with Lucia… or, at least TRYING to do.

The girls were already there by that point, and Hanon even caught ear of what he said, just as she came over to his and Kaito's side, and proposed a study group over at Kaito's place.

Hanon: Yeah, we're actually no good at math, and we're hoping you would teach us.

Taiki: 'Well, that means there's more people to help, more people to feel the benefit of my help…' Et té, double H, eh? Even you… well, I'm for it. (turns back) Kaito, you make the call… it's your house.

Kaito: I don't really mind it…

At that, Taiki put in his earbuds, and turned on music to tune out from the world for a few minutes. A little later, Hanon met alone with Rina and said that today all five of them would study, but tomorrow she had a plan for her and Rina to not show up, and that Taiki wouldn't be there either.

Rina: But, how are we going to stop Taiki from going? We know his altruistic nature well enough by now, and he won't simply agree to NOT show up to this.

Hanon: You're right…

She sweatdrops, starts thinking, and a few seconds later, gets an idea.

Hanon: …Oh! Wait, I've got something! By now you've heard it, that his first album is now out in music stores. I hear the other girls are all going for it, because they all overheard him singing an excerpt from one song in Tarou-chan's class a couple of days ago.

She takes out her cell phone and holds it up in front of Rina)

Hanon: I think that it's time that his fans finally get to him… he he he.

Rina: I guess so… heh.

DEVIOUS. CUNNING.

Hanon faked being sick, then covered for Rina by saying that she had called earlier to say she wouldn't be coming to the study group, on account of something that came up in her personal business.

Lucia: That so?

Hanon: Yep!

Now she stands up, and is "pushing herself".

Hanon: Also, Taiki-kun left quite a bit earlier on today. He said he had to run a few errands, and then he wanted to search the arcades here for a beatmania IIDX machine, so he can leave his name in the high scores before he comes to the study group himself.

Lucia: Oh..

Hanon: Alright! That means you'll be all alone to study with Kaito! Well, at least for a while, IF Taiki-kun isn't somehow chased down by any new fan-girls.

Lucia said that now she was nervous about the whole thing. To this, Hanon sprayed some magic cologne on her as a little charm, and then motioned her on out of the room after insisting that this was only her pushing herself in her being sick. Once the coast was clear, she called Rina, and in the conversation, she was reminded by Rina about what to do about Taiki.

Hanon: Ah, you're right, I nearly forgot! Time to tell a few classmates where the arcades are, and they'll take care of the rest!

The phone call ended, and that is exactly what she turned around and did, letting these classmates know that Taiki was going to be in one of them if any of them had a beatmania IIDX machine… and then, she added on a clever lie, which is that he told her that he would be signing autographs if others wanted them. This first call by her was, in effect, the starting of the fulfillment of two out of the three fastest ways to spread a message "to a T": telegraph, telephone, tell a girl.

At about the same time as all that was taking place, Taiki arrived at one arcade, and to all good fortune, it had a beatmania IIDX HAPPY SKY machine, albeit custom-done in that its hard drive was also running all of the songs from previous mixes. Standing off to the side, Taiki was lightly moving his head in tune with the BPM timing as the two people currently playing were going through their final song. Then, someone that looked like he was a regular to the place, and whom didn't have a clue about who Taiki was, challenged him upon thinking he was just some newbie that looked fascinated at seeing the game.

Arcade Junkie: You think you're a beat-keeper, a rhythm man? Ha! Don't make me laugh, white-hair, you can't possibly keep up with me!

Taiki: (very calmly, showing no shaken demeanor in any amount) You know, did the thought ever occur to you that just maybe I was only acting in order to lull you into a false sense of status over me?

He shuts his eyes, crosses his arms and starts an ever-so-slight shaking of the head.

Taiki: I swear, people these days are just SO full of themselves, and love to push on anyone new they see—

The other guy interrupted him, feeling insulted.

Arcade Junkie: FINE THEN, NEW GUY! I'M GOING ALL IN AND BETTING ALL OF MY YEN THAT I CAN BEAT YOU! DO YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO FOLLOW THROUGH AND ACCEPT, OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO BACK DOWN LIKE A CHICKEN?!

The others around here overheard this and all crowded around to see this unfold.

Taiki: You know, I have to tell you, I'm not a betting man. Moreover, the only reason I would decline this challenge is simply because I would end up making you broke here…

Crowd: OOOOOOOOH!

Taiki: …and it's not just that, my nature is to help and to give, not to take. But… (sigh) I guess for once I'll give the opponent the benefit of an acceptance… (opens his eyes again) …you, my 'good' man — and by the way, I use the word 'good' extremely lightly here — have got yourself a deal.

So the person behind the counter a short distance away from the machine came forward to collect the yen for the bet, and then entered the credits for the two of them to play.

Taiki: Oh, before you walk away to put that in holding…

Getting the attendant's attention, Taiki took out his cell phone and video iPod, and then heaved his acti-vest over to him.

Taiki: Hold onto that as well, if you would please!

With a nod, the attendant brought everything back behind the counter and then watched from the distance. The junkie guy was sure full of himself, and threw his pride all in Taiki's face. There was only a few hundred points' worth of difference, if that, on the first and second songs. Even then, Taiki only said back one thing, and it was something to drive home a point.

Taiki: You know, WHO'S really the better player here… you playing with both hands or me with only one hand to the keys?

Arcade Junkie: Ah shut up, you loser!

Taiki: Hey.

Arcade Junkie: What is it?

Taiki: I pick the final song, right? Well, you better put on the Hard mod for your meter.

The guy does so, but Taiki doesn't.

Arcade Junkie: What, aren't you going to put it on, too?

Taiki: No.

He scrolled and stopped at GAMBOL.

Taiki: I don't need it.

He put on Hi-Speed 2, and decides to add insult to injury by putting on Hidden-Sudden+, then immediately hit Start. The other guy started to break out in laughter at this.

Arcade Junkie: Oh, man, you probably don't even know what you've gotten yourself into here, putting on that mod. What, are you trying to commit score suicide here, WUSSY?

The guy foolishly did that as the music already kicked in on the machine and the first note sped to the bottom. He missed the first note completely, while Taiki hit it as a Just Great. The other guy's performance showed he was getting frustrated as he kept getting Bads. In the end, he failed with an empty meter, because he didn't know about the RIDICULOUSLY SMALL timing window for the song on Another, and his grade was an F. Taiki was the polar opposite, as he had a normal meter, had Hidden-Sudden+, and most amazingly, he hit every single note on Just Great timing to get a full combo, scoring the Perfect Bonus of 4620 on top of the 200000 for getting all Just Greats. THAT was perfection and a AAA grade.

Arcade Junkie: (extremely frustrated) YOU FREAKING SHOW-OFF!

Taiki: You can't accept defeat, nor do you feel that I've proven my point well enough, do you? Tsk tsk tsk…

He shakes his head, and the game goes to the select screen because the Extra Stage was open on account of the AA or better grade he had.

Taiki: You'll pick the Extra Stage. But look, now I have a challenge. I'm upping the ante on my end. IF you finish with a higher % AND score than me on this song, I'll admit defeat in this challenge and give you not only the matching amount of yen in the bet, but ALL of the yen I have on my person. Let me tell you, it isn't just what I have in my wallet. I have money inside my acti-vest… A LOT OF IT.

Greed is what made the guy shake Taiki's hand in an instant, and quickly change his speed mods before he scrolled to a hell of a song in V, while saying he practices this every day. Out of nowhere, he speedily tried to hit the Start button and select the song without allowing Taiki to change his mods. That was denied, for Taiki previously pressed down and held the button to bring back up the mod selection menu for them both before the machine could register the Start button.

Taiki: Oh, um, you didn't really think I was going to let you screw me over by forcing me to play a song like this without being able to take off Hidden-Sudden+, did you?

The crowd booed and jeered at the attempted cheap shot as Taiki re-adjusted his mod settings to get rid of Hidden-Sudden+ and lower his Hi-Speed setting to 1.5x.

Taiki: The weak brag and talk, talk, talk about themselves excessively like you, not to mention try and cheat in the same way you just attempted right here; the strong like me take action by putting mind over power and letting their fingers do the talking.

Taiki hit Start and the machine started to load the song. He re-inserted his headphones, and attuned himself back into the game fully. He blew past the other guy in number of Just Greats and points by the middle of the song and held it all the way through to the end. Even though both of them got AA's, Taiki had won by quite a fair margin of notes and points, which the machine confirmed.

Taiki: Well now, I must admit, you were a good competitor, but now comes my knockout punch. It's time for the One More Extra Stage dare, since this machine allows the custom. I let you have your chance, and you didn't win, so now you're in my world, buddy. Set your Hi-Speed mod to 1.5 like I have it, AND PREPARE TO SUFFER.

Once he did so, Taiki scrolled continuously and fast, and immediately as he stopped his hand spinning the turntable, he hit the white key closest to it, picking the hardest song in Mei. All of the pride from the other guy's face and also from those of his friends disappeared within half of a second. On sight of this song being selected, everyone went nuts in anticipation. It was only Taiki's first time doing this song with other people around him, and he made mistakes for sure. By the one-third mark in the song, the other guy had given up, and in anger, he went and delivered a hard kick to Taiki's right shin, but he was the one that ended up in pain because of the hardened shin guards Taiki was wearing underneath his pants. There were a few spike studs on them, and the other guy's foot directly connected with one of those little spikes. Regardless, there was force behind his kick and Taiki almost lost his balance; by putting his hands down on the buttons, he invoked misses because of notes that weren't there, but he ensured that he didn't fall.

That cheap shot was extremely frowned upon, and was automatically counted as disqualification from the challenge, which several people told the arcade junkie as they held him and his two friends back from the machine. Taiki seriously battled back with a ton of Just Greats and regular Greats to rise the meter up to 77% as the song finished and achieved an A by several measures of luck. The junkie had missed getting into the high scores with his total even after this disastrous occurrence, but not by much. As he was being held in place by his two buddies and some of the crowd, the person at the counter brought over the yen as well as the e-vest.

Taiki: Keep holding that, I need to put in my name. (to the crowd) Oh, would someone who has a digital camera snap several pictures of the password to the Internet Ranking and then e-mail it to me? When you see my DJ name, you'll know who I am and where to find my e-mail address.

He entered his name as dj TAIKIY, and everyone there realized who he was. Hitting OK, the password came up, and after stepping aside, someone did get that into a few pictures.

Taiki: Alright, send those to my e-mail that you see on my website, and thanks again.

After putting on his acti-vest, Taiki put his iPod in the upper left breast pocket, plugged in his headphones, tucked the cord away, then turned and left, extending a hand up to wave goodbye to the people as they cheered at his high score achievement. When he exited the arcade, he lifted up the right pants leg and saw the spikes on the side of the shin guard were horribly bent. As such, he removed the shin guards and threw them into the closest trash can, then put his wallet inside one of the deepest pockets, and pulled shut the innermost zipper to seal it off from immediate access. All of a sudden, he heard a bunch of girls let out screams of the good kind, then turned, and saw that they were all fans.

Taiki: 'WHAT?! But how did they know where I was going to be?!'

Taiki shoved the thought aside, and just ran away like a bat out of hell. The chase had its highs and lows, and it went on for almost 40 minutes. In desperation, Taiki cut some corners, headed down a few alleys, and jumped up some landings to the roof of a short house to get his bearings again, laying down so that he wouldn't be seen. He waited for about 25 minutes, and as he descended down to the street, he saw that the weather was seriously deteriorating. First, however, he had to deal with a crazed fan, whom he walked out in front of just then. With lightning-fast reflexes, he zipped behind her and immediately covered her mouth to halt her from letting out that kind of scream. Taiki had to get his point across, so he whispered to her.

Taiki: Listen closely. DO NOT SCREAM, as I DO NOT need this chasing going on here. All of this has cost me precious time; I was supposed to be back to my residence to get a few books, and then to a study group to help a couple of my classmates, as I promised my knowledge to them…

Out of nowhere, scattered parts of the rest of the fangirls spotted him from and went to get the others and tell them he was there, so the collective lot of them started to run towards him again. He was telling this girl that whoever started that rumor about how he was now giving out autographs had told her and everyone else a lie. When he finished signing his name and pocketed his metallic Sharpie, the wind picked up and thunder crackled from the distance. He finished speaking to her by asking her to quietly head on back home, and as she did so, he finally cast his ears to the oncoming fangirls. This time, he did not run anywhere… he walked into the center of the wide T-shape alley as they all started to get in close to ask for his autograph on the CD covers despite the weather, and he only sat down with ignoring to be his intent as he attempted to quickly piece this together as to how the chase even happened by way of information being given. What would happen next, however, would shock him and the girls and usher in something far more important…

All of a sudden, his pendant under his shirt started to violently glow. He brought it out, turned the shell towards himself, and opened it momentarily to see all three Pearls emitting an almost-blinding light before he closed it in utter shock.

Taiki: What's going on? Why is it—

Out of the blue, a strong pang hit him, and it knocked him off of his feet. He dropped down to his knees, and all of the girls must have seen the hard shudder that came from him.

Taiki: OH, THE CREATOR UP IN HEAVEN, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST FEEL?!

A hard vibration and a very loud air raid siren ringtone from his cell phone took back his attention. He answered it, and Hanon told him that she was getting the same reaction.

Taiki: Well what does it mean?

The response came that it means one of the other two is in danger, and the brightness indicates the proximity to that one.

Taiki: MINE IS ALMOST BLINDING ME, AND I'M NOWHERE NEAR KAITO'S PLACE! (gasp) NO, THAT MEANS SHE'S THE ONE IN TROUBLE! I'm on my way!

With that, Taiki closed his phone, put it in his pocket and attempted to move through, but the girls would not let him. He lowered his head, undid the latches under his shirt's sleeves, and gravity pulled down the gaffs on the chains.

Taiki: GIRLS… **What just happened is a warning of imminent danger to someone close to me, so let me go… RIGHT NOW!**

To this, they became silenced, understood, and backed off without complaining, allowing him to leave. As Taiki started to run in the direction his Pearls were telling him, he called back to the girls.

Taiki: The rumor you heard was a lie! Please wait for an official signing event to be scheduled from me, that's all I ask!

He turned back to face forward, and dashed his way through the streets. Once he came to the second-to-last bridge over the short river that headed out to the bay, he looked in the distance and saw Rina was in trouble, confirming his fears.

Taiki: Eril is behind this unnatural typhoon… time for a weather check!

He quickly glanced about to see that no one was around, and noticed that Lucia and Hanon were getting close as well, then he transformed and ran quickly to close the distance. With the headset around his neck and his glaives floating in the air behind him, he hears the start of the other battle song from the headphones as Lucia slid the light through her e-pitch. Only now does the name of the song occur to him.

Taiki: 'So it's called "Super Love Songs!" then… I sure have heard much stranger names than that before…'

Taiki came off with a wonderfully clear voice. After Rina transformed to join in for the second verse, Eril really got hit rather bad with it… she yelled back as the song ended.

Eril: The four of you teaming up isn't fair!

Taiki: Oh, really?

Hanon: Shall we give you special service?

Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Taiki: How about an encore?

Eril: I don't want one!

She disappeared in her defeat.

Speaking of how Hanon said that they were always together when something happens even if there was distance between them, Taiki could only say "Well, it's a good thing for that!" as he put his hands on her and Lucia's shoulders, and then laughed along with them at the adorable site of the puppy Rina saved licking at her face.

It was after Taiki crashed back at the Hotel and changed into nightwear that conscious thinking of how his location near the arcade was leaked finally came back to him. Tracing his steps back to before he had gone out that day, it all came together.

Taiki: Wait just a minute here…

He sat up, and heard the door to his room, left slightly ajar, shut on him, but he didn't turn his head. Secretly, he decided to act as though he truly had the math class on the mind.

Taiki: That's IT! I have the perfect way for her to remember some of those formulas!

He leaped off of the bed and came to the door, by which time the person there was gone. He had a damned good feeling who it was, though. Taiki about-faced, sat down at the desk and folded up what was dubbed a 'puzzle purse' by its creator out of light blue origami paper that was large in size. In the bottom, he put a square note there with the message side down before he collapsed the top of the purse down in its unique twist fashion. He put that in his pocket, then left the room and looked in Hanon's doorway.

Taiki: Hanon? Are you here?

No response, he quietly walked in and sat in her windowsill, a little cramped, and looked out at the water, the collapsed origami purse now in between his right hand's fingers. When she did come back, he kept his eyes where they were and said what he needed to quickly.

Taiki: Dress into something if you are not already, then take this from my hand; I just thought you could probably use this for holding leftover change or whatever.

Hanon: Ah. So you're good at origami?

Taiki: Yes. I wouldn't quite call my song material artistic so much as pure, emotions-driven expression to inspire. THIS is actual art to me.

Hanon: Oh, come on, Taiki-kun! Give yourself a little more credit!

Taiki: (sigh) I guess so. Think she'll forgive me for not showing up like I had intended?

Hanon: Oh, sure… even you forgot about the possibility of fans coming for your autograph, so if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't let this get to me.

Taiki: Yeah, you're right.

She opened up the top of the purse by un-twisting it, saw the white bottom, reached in and saw it was a note. Turning it over, she read it just out loud with her back to Taiki… just what he wanted.

Hanon: _Do you believe in breaking even? Then please pardon what happens._ Eh? What's that supposed to me—

Taiki's arms reach around her from on her shoulders, he gives her a light hug, to her surprise. Yet that was to make her lower her defenses, and once Taiki had an opening, he sprung his little attack by reaching down to under her arms and then started his tickle retaliation. He stopped when it looked to him that Hanon had enough of it.

Taiki: You won't squeal on MY position anymore.

As Taiki got up from the floor, he picked Hanon up, and gave her a proper hug for a few seconds.

Taiki: I figured out why you did that. You wanted to let Lucia and Kaito have some time to themselves. I'm only now consciously paying attention and I now understand she's in love with him… but what I DON'T understand is why you didn't tell me about this plan and instead set up a lie to keep me from going to the study group. If you had told me by whatever means, I would have called Kaito, told him that something professional suddenly came up out of the blue, and then all THIS fangirl nonsense wouldn't have happened.

He backed his head up a little so that he was looking her square in the eyes.

Taiki: Hanon, I want—no, I NEED you to trust me, not doubt me, on these kinds of things. That's how I know I can put all of my trust in you and the others. (pats her head lightly with one hand) Alright, I'm going to bed early, so I'll see you in the morning.

With a quick kiss to her cheek, he saw himself out of her room and back to his room. Not long after, he headed off to sleep. In the span of the next two days, the final exams just breezed past him as if they were nothing, and he was all confident for 100% or high 90s. Yet afterward back at the Hotel, he wasn't at all in the celebratory mood.


	16. Part XIII

**Part XIII**

Some weird thoughts and presences were just really giving him a sense of uneasiness and uptightness the likes of which he had never before experienced. His mother Sylvia was the main subject of all these weird visions and feelings, and he couldn't make sense out of it. It still bothered him on the latter of these two days, while he and the girls stopped Izul from whatever she had been doing. They put their hands together, swearing no fear with their friendship as power, and went back to land. The next day, standing just behind the counter of a beach cafe before its opening, Taiki listened to Lucia recall what had happened to have all of them here, dressed as they were.

Taiki: Meh, it's something to do.

Overhearing the first part of why Hanon agreed to this had him feeling happy, as that made her just like him, with his altruistic nature… and then, surprise, surprise… she went off on a tangent about Tarou again.

Taiki: 'Oy jebus… not again.'

Hanon: I'll seduce him with my sexy yukata!

Taiki: 'PUH-LEASE… proximity would dictate that **I'D** be the first one seduced for sure…'

He personally didn't care one way or the other about all this because he's had had NOTHING to do as of late, but he does realize that this is something really good for his publicity. With a little neck crack, and a stretching out of his arms and legs, he comes out from behind the counter then shakes his head lightly as he walks past them, to the front exit.

Taiki: I'm going to get new footwear, before you ask. Oh, and Lucia? Don't have Nikora-san get me a happi coat for the festival… I'm having one custom-made right now.

As he was making the trek across town, a short vision of more of the legend behind the Surface lineage came to him. It showed him pictures of previous Princesses from those generations getting in the way of attacks from enemies. Small bits of text had some repeating words in the triplicate of ancient undersea writing. This gave him knowledge of a necessary part of his lineage's duty; he was not merely an ally from the Surface to the Mermaid Princesses… no, he was to be their dedicated protector and guardian. In any event, after getting what he needed, he came back to the restaurant. Now he was now sporting a pair of those shoes that had the wheels in the bottom which could be lowered and put to use. There was a good reason why he got these, because he preferred these over the bulkier roller skates for the fast moving and carrying of the drinks for all of the customers. He kept a content and VERY upbeat attitude as some of the girls recognized him. When he saw and heard the table of college-age boys hit on Rina, he frowned at it. That turned into a smirk when Rina brushed them off easily. Hanon said that it was such a waste for her to reject the one guy whom had done the speaking to her, because he was pretty hot in her eyes.

As Rina moved on after saying she wasn't interested, and Lucia panically hurried over to her table, Taiki tapped Hanon on the shoulder to get her attention.

Taiki: 'EY, get off that tangent around me, especially here. We're supposed to be moving and not gawking at the guys… OR, well, in my case, the girls. (shakes head) ..anyway, enough of this distraction.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucia start to fall. So he used the space to get a short run on the wheels, and then flipped over one of the tables with plenty of air so that he landed right in front of her. Helping her back up, she was disoriented as well as distracted. After Kaito and her didn't see eye-to-eye on what he was just doing before, he asked her to head home since she wasn't going to be serious about this job.

Taiki: 'Lucia… (sigh) …if anyone flirted, the girls did and not him… and don't bring feelings into work, as this is what happens..'

Taiki: I'll cover for her, Kaito.

Later, after the day was over at the cafe, Taiki finished with his division of the cleanup, then went outside and just waited for the girls at the one end of the boardwalk section, sitting on the landing and handrail. He couldn't help but overhear what they had been saying. He even tuned into Rina's thoughts a little bit later, and saw/heard what she was thinking about in her apartment.

Taiki: 'So Rina has no interest in love… tsk tsk… a little saddening, really.'

The next day was even busier, but he noticed a few seconds before Kaito did that Rina was 'off her game', so to say.

Taiki: 'OK, something's definitely wrong.'

She shrugged Katio's concern off, saying she was fine, before going a short way and seeing that the same college boys just entered. She started to go and move over to a table when the blonde one grabbed ahold and said something like "you could at least say 'welcome' to us" before Kaito got ahold of his other arm to make him let go, saying also to the guy "That's enough of your bad jokes" and passing a stern look to the three, all right before the owner said the cafe was at capacity and "that there wouldn't be enough room for you punks; now please leave", which they did.

A short while later, when Kaito went into the back to check on Rina, Taiki had to briefly cover for them both. Even so, he cast part of his attention to what Rina was thinking or saying.

Taiki: 'Either that's a bad head cold, or a minor hit of the flu… the latter would easily explain the fever.'

It took all he could muster to not let it get to him, specifically when he sat down at a piano around 4:30 and started on a mixed medley of tunes on the piano. They ranged from ragtime tunes from the early decades of the 20th century in the U.S., to here in the East. There were even some Nintendo tunes within the medley, and the majority of those came from the 1st and 3rd Super Mario Bros. games. Taiki finished this instrumental session with one of his piano songs from his album. When he was done, he ended up in some slight mingling with quite a few girls as they recognized him and asked why he was not living a high life.

Taiki: Simple - I do not wish to for various reasons, not the least of which are that it would be very boring and that I would not meet as many nice people such as you and the others here.

He had to break the conversation and get over to another table. He left that evening feeling less than alright, as those thoughts and feelings around his mother came back to haunt him again in the last 20 minutes of the work. It left just as mysteriously as it arrived. To embed a sleep schedule that would keep him on track, Taiki turned in earlier than he normally would have… only to wake up after an absolutely horrible nightmare in which those same thoughts and feelings took on actions that turned very violent and graphic. He woke up with an agonizing yell, and the imagery was so graphic, it made Taiki very ill. He had to rush into the bathroom and regurgitate. He broke down and cried very bitterly as Hanon and Lucia looked on after running in there feeling scared for him. He rinsed out his mouth, and finished crying with his head against Hanon's shoulder as both of them were seated on the bed. Suddenly, right there Taiki lapsed into a silent trance, and was still somewhat out of it as he very hoarsely uttered something.

Hanon: What?

He raised up his head, and with his eyes looking a little dulled, he repeated it in a clearer tone.

Taiki: I love you, mother…

Out of nowhere, Taiki suddenly kissed her, and after he ended this short liplock, he rested his head right up against her chest. A few seconds passed and then he added to what he said.

Taiki: Oh, mother, you're so warm…

This almost completely freaked Hanon out, and Lucia almost as much. But instead of the normal reaction, because she felt so sorry for Taiki, Hanon went along with this and slightly changed her tone of voice.

Hanon: I love you too, Taiki dear.

She moved his head up, and kissed his cheek, to which he finally let go of her and laid his head back down on the bed, going right back to sleep. Hanon got up from the bed, put the comforter back over Taiki, and left the room.

Hanon: 'Poor Taiki-kun… I can't help but feel so sorry for him that he has been without his mother for so long…'

Lucia similarly thought along those lines, as she followed right behind Hanon. The two talked just among themselves for a minute, then went back to their rooms to return to sleep, though not with the same picture of Taiki as they had previously. Some time later, the pre-dawn alarm in Taiki's room came, he got up for real, went downstairs quietly to have some cold milk, then stripped off all but his boxer briefs and went down behind the Hotel to sit just in the approaching tide, still quite cool from the night.

Rina would awaken in her bed a few hours later, tear-stricken after a nightmare of her own, which compounded the real happening of her friend Noelle being captured right in front of her with Lucia and Hanon being similarly caught and dragged away from her reach. After she wondered why she always seems to destroy others' happiness, Kaito had arrived outside her door, rang the doorbell, and once she came to open it, he checked up on how she was doing. As she went and denied his notion that she wasn't completely better, Kaito thought out loud "Aren't you kind of lonely like that?", and as she tried to snap back and deny this, he interrupted.

Kaito: You're lonely, so you act tough like that. That's how it looked to me.

This became a big wake-up call as he said that she shouldn't be stubborn, should ask openly of Lucia and Hanon, or even Taiki for when she needed someone to rely on, and that she is just as precious to Lucia as the inverse is true. That and a few reassuring comments about Lucia having also saved his rear end just like how he's saved her finally had Rina accepting and quiet.

Kaito: In any event, don't overwork yourself. Take today off. And I won't tell them anything before you do. See ya.

A little later, she felt better enough to go out… during a brief swim, she pulled her thoughts and realized that Kaito might be nicer than she had been thinking. Nearby in hiding, Izul kept an eye on her. Once back on land, the same college boys from before backed up in their car, saw Rina, and stopped, then after a few lines of exchange, well… she left them all roughed up and such. Walking off, she did not realize that her bead ring had fallen off of her hand in the scuffle, and Izul saw it after she came up to the surface, having lost sight of her. Remembering that Rina had been wearing this, with her powers she grabbed ahold of Momo-chan, whom happened to be nearby, and gave him instructions to communicate to the other two Mermaid Princesses that Izul had captured their friend, and that if they wanted to save her, they would come to the spot from where the fireworks are launched. With a string now holding the ring around his neck, she let him go and then disappeared to await for the evening.

Early afternoon came, and by then Taiki already had his happi coat picked up and was wearing it with the right shorts. Not being able to hold back the thoughts around Rina any longer, though, he cut and ran from the Hotel before either Lucia or Hanon were anywhere near being changed into their yukatas. Hailing a taxi, and asking for a little more speed while staying safe, Taiki found his way over to Rina's apartment, but he missed her because she wasn't there. Since he did not ask the driver to wait for him, Taiki made haste to get over to where the crowds were, rather out of breath once he got there. On the far right end, he couldn't see anyone he recognized, so he hopped down right by the water and ran to try and see if he could spot anyone from there. Then he overheard Momo-chan so very briefly from a short distance away in the low light, and then in his mind heard that Rina showed up right in front of Hanon out of nowhere. So he picked up the pace and ran, just as those two came down after hearing Momo-chan as well.

Taiki: Something's probably wrong… if… he's here.

After hearing what was indeed wrong, he parted ways and went with Hanon off to the side and out of any possible sight of Izul. Transforming alongside Hanon, Taiki took his position next to her, and then looked at her.

Taiki: Oh, Hanon, I…

Hanon: What is it, Taiki?

Taiki: It's just that… I've never gotten the chance to tell you that your song is just so beautiful… my first time hearing it, I was moved to tears. Now, to be here besides you with it…

An intense blush came over him and stopped him in his tracks, and right away he also realized that he shouldn't be doing this right now. Clearing his throat and apologizing, he moved his headphones down over his ears and lowered the mic to the right spot.

The two of them blended their voices with the two refrains to free Lucia and Rina from Izul's trap, then they transformed and joined in with Super Love Songs. They all made Izul feel it badly for what she had done. But after the song, Rina having yelled shocked Taiki to where he lost his balance, fell down and landed wrong against the rock, opening a bad, albeit small, gash on the underside of his left forearm and a large scrape on his left knee. The three had their exchange before Taiki added in saying that he'd also have done like Lucia had done if he knew first that one of them had been in trouble.

Rina: Friends are a good thing to have.

Back on the shore past everyone else's view, the four re-appeared in their clothes, and it was there that the girls finally saw the screen-printed photo stitch of Taiki and his mother Sylvia on the back of Taiki's happi coat. But before anyone could say anything, Kaito came over to Lucia, and was upset at how worried he was that she hadn't been at the meeting spot. After Rina came forward and stopped herself from socking him in the face for just about yelling at Lucia right here, she said that he could have Lucia, but she didn't fully trust him still and warned him not to make Lucia cry, OR ELSE. Kaito just said "I think you still have that fever" and turned around to start walking back, to which Rina motioned Lucia to go over and join him. Then Hanon and Rina had their brief exchange, and once they were done, Taiki went to change the subject.

Taiki: We'd best put those water demons aside for now. We can't have thoughts of them ruining the festivities. In any event, what do you two think of this picture? You think my mother looks great here?"

He was finally able to get a response, and after enough of a look at her, Hanon made a connection.

Hanon: Ah! Back then, she looked just like I do now!

Taiki: You mean to say the other way around, that you look quite like how she did back then. Yes, her natural hair color was just the same as yours, but soon after this picture was taken, she went and dyed it a dark cobalt. I never got to ask her why, though. Regardless, there's another reason I was attracted to you on first sight… because you remind me so much of how she looked. So much so, in fact, that being around you gives me almost the very same kind and amount of joy I had whenever I was with her.

Hanon: Oh, Taiki-kun… that's so touching.

He sat down, brought his knees in closer, and watched the rest of the fireworks in that position. Once they were over, he left quickly and arrived back at the Hotel first. After hanging up the happi coat in the closet, he got in the shower again for good measure before he turned in for the night. Surprisingly, the alarm either didn't go off, or someone turned down the volume and then turned it off when it was sounding. Whatever time it was that Taiki woke up, he looked to his side, and in absolute surprise, saw that Hanon was asleep right next to him. Taiki calmed himself and didn't yell. Looking at Hanon with his eyelids still half closed, she reminded him of his mother back in the day, when she would let him sleep alongside her. With a little smile, he lightly kissed Hanon's cheek and whispered "Good morning" to her before he gently got up and out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. He cut up some fruit after heading downstairs, so that he would have a tossed yogurt, granola and fruit salad for breakfast alongside a double brew of red tea with just a little sugar.

Not much happened that day with the girls at all, because Taiki had to go to the official signing event he previously set up the other day. He expected that there would be quite a turnout, as production of his album went into high gear after the first days of distribution of the discs, and sales reached across the country. In fact, the turnout exceeded his expectations. Despite that there were more people than expected, he was able to get back to the Hotel relatively close enough to the time at which he normally would go to sleep. He sat down on his bed, and being fully absorbed in what he was thinking about even before when he went into his room to rest, he never even thought to close the door to his room as he had the light on in there. Since everyone had turned in around the same time tonight, they figured he had the door open for a reason and so they did not close it on him out of courtesy. By the time he shut off the light and picked up his legs to lay down, he had forgotten all about the door being open there.

Some time before sunrise, the aftermath of several nightmares and abrupt awakenings had Taiki convinced that he wouldn't get any more rest. Usually not the kind of person to use such a thing, he had purchased a small bottle of a generic alertness aid some time back, so he got it out of the nightstand, and swallowed a couple of caplets with some water from the bathroom in order to get some caffeine rushing into him since sleep was not going to come back onto him. When it was finally getting to work, a hard thought came onto him and started to seriously be a bother. It was about the final night his mother's body was on display outside in her glass case before she would be given a traditional burial at sea. Lapsing into a flashback, he relived the experience in his mind.

Taiki had refused to leave from the spot, and cried himself into a light sleep after staying up way longer than he usually ever did. But he got no real amount of measurable rest from it, as not even an hour and a half later, he was jolted awake by a blindingly bright aura radiating from an elegantly-dressed woman that appeared to have ventured up to there from the sea. He looked to see this woman's arms extended out and to her sides, a wand straight in front of her, and his mother's body now outside of the glass case, floating before her. A chant was spoken in a language that at the time Taiki did not understand, then the woman took firm hold of her wand, and lowered it to the area where Sylvia's heart was on her body. After this action, she too started to emit an aura, but before anything really out of the ordinary would have happened, they both faded away into nothing as a large wave crashed. This sight left him absolutely speechless. When the pallbearers showed up at dawn, only to see the case empty, they looked and saw that Taiki was looking as though he had seen Death and lived yet was left absolutely horrified, and rather pale. They asked him what had happened to his mother Sylvia. All he could manage to say was "Some supernatural presence did your work for you; she lies asleep in the sea now," and he stood up after that to go over to the pallbearer's car and sit down there, thoroughly exhausted and forever changed.

The flashback over, Taiki remembered what he had translated to find the glaives. The chant spoken by the woman in this flashback was of that same language, and the interpretation rapidly pieced itself together in his head. He spoke it just under his breath, then his Pearl rapidly strobe-flashed, and out of nowhere, the actions of the day in the North Pacific Palace which were experienced by his mother when she possessed his body played themselves out before him. It was only here that he finally realized what he had been trying to figure out for a long time.

Taiki: That was… Aqua Regina! She was the one that brought my mother down into the ocean!

Any time in the past that he tried to piece together anything about this mystery to try and understand it, a supernaturally-influenced headache emerged to stop him. Now, with the majority of this mystery figured out, he realized what he had just invited. The pain proved to find its way as the worst headache ever exploded out of nowhere. Taiki's screams of pure, unadulterated agony resonated to the rooms of the others, and they quickly came running, feeling very worried. While holding his head and trembling violently hard, he said a few things; of them, what were important and had gotten the attention of the others in a shocking manner were when he said "Mother, where are you?" and "Aqua Regina-sama, where have you laid my mother's body in the ocean? Tell me, please!" Upon hearing that statement, the sixth sense opened within the others, and they were able to see what Taiki had relived in his mind as well as hear the chant spoken by Aqua Regina. Everyone, even Madame Taki, was shaken by this. As an even worse episode of trembling hit him, his eyes fluctuated between being closed and open; when they were open, Hanon looked and saw that his irises had turned completely white.

Hanon: I don't know what's happening to him or how to help!

After a minute, his pain-induced flailing stopped all of a sudden and he went limp; so too, did his yells of agony stopped cold, and his eyes stay open wide. It became clear that a trance was setting into place… what he was unconsciously seeing in this trance was rapidly-changing imagery but it focused on a certain spot so-called the "end of the living world" which led right into the land of the perished-at-sea. A spiritual presence started to use him to emit some chanting, which fluctuated in and out of the same foreign undersea language. This chanting, in a long part of English, spoke of "the green flash of sunset" as well as how a murdered person that the sea goddess blessed and had taken into the sea could be brought back to the land of the living, albeit at a possibly heavy cost to those voyaging into the "perished land" that could very easily turn into a fatal cost.

When the chanting ceased, the spiritual presence went away as mysteriously as it came, and Taiki lapsed out of the trance. He finally blinked for the first time in a few minutes while exhaling very slowly to the beat of his vastly slowed heart, and his irises returned to normal in his widened eyes. Just suddenly tilting his head to the side and staring made Lucia and Hanon jump back a little. Sitting up, Taiki held one hand to his temple, rubbed it a little, and addressed those two most specifically, but it was technically addressing everyone.

Taiki: Girls, we have to return to the North Pacific Palace, and I must speak to Aqua Regina on an urgent matter… I BEG OF YOU.

This was still a tad early in the day, so they were able to fulfill his request. With a composure that obviously appeared unstable, Taiki had his glaives at the ready all the way down to the Palace in case Gaito and the Dark Lovers tried to attack, but fortune was smiling, as none of them showed up anywhere. He courteously followed just behind Lucia once they all entered. When a few of her subjects recognized him as being here once before, the ones of highest position asked on behalf of them all, "Princess Lucia-sama, who is he exactly?" She started a short explanation, but Taiki decided to let his actions show them the answer.

**Taiki: Voice of the Surface: Enchanted Black Pearl!**

He transformed in front of everyone, thereby ushering in much shock from the subjects, and he finished Lucia's statement for her.

Taiki: …and after all of that which she has already stated, I am most importantly the rightful heir to the status of Prince of the Surface lineage, as well as its Black Pearl. I apologize for this unannounced arrival, but I have an urgent need to communicate directly with Aqua Regina on a very deep and personal matter, so I asked of Princess Lucia-sama that I would be taken here.

A few minutes later, the entire group was in the chamber of the fountain. Lucia and Taiki both came forward, together called for Aqua Regina's presence, and within a few seconds her projection appeared in the fountain. Taiki took another step forward, knelt down in reverence, and went on to address her.

Taiki: Aqua Regina-sama, I humbly inquire of your wisdom surrounding something in my past, so that I may have understanding.

Aqua Regina: You must be seeking to know the reason as to why I came up to the surface and carried your mother Sylvia's body into the sea.

Taiki: ! How did you know what I was thinking?

Aqua Regina: I have a connection to you just as I had to her, and as I have now with the Mermaid Princesses. So I sense what you think about and what you feel.

Taiki: I… I had no idea.

Aqua Regina: Taiki, to answer your question, I must tell you something about your mother. She was in my graces from the moment she was conceived, because she was the next descendent of the Black Pearl in her time. Early in her life, when I had communicated with her through telepathy, I explained to her that those whom have my grace shall have a burial at sea upon their death, whether it comes naturally or by the work of another person. So I had her request to be buried without an autopsy being performed, and this was respectfully followed. Thus, on that night a few years ago, which you remembered, I did as I had promised to her. She lies asleep in a flawless preservation near the central section of the afterlife, on a raised pedestal on a small island somewhere in the waters.

Taiki: You mean… past the 'end of the world'?

Aqua Regina: Yes, so to say. Dear Taiki, Prince of the Surface, because of this tragic loss that should not have taken place, the pain and grief must be so insurmountable to you… I can feel it all…

Tears of anguish that have welled up within him start to fall.

Taiki: Yes… (sniff) …it is. Every night, I wish that she were still alive. Despite all that has come my way, I still feel incomplete without her. The things that I will now never be able to learn from she that gave me life… the number is too great for one to grasp!

Aqua Regina: Earlier, you were in a trance. Within that, a spirit came upon you and through you, it spoke of the green flash at sunset… do you remember this?

Taiki: Luckily, I did hear it in my mind. Why is it so important?

Aqua Regina: It is because of the mysterious power that it holds when the correct adjoining circumstances are all met. I know just how close you are to your mother, as well as how revered you both are, and now… now, after the physical agony that imposed itself upon you realizing that I was the one whom brought your mother's body down into the sea, not even I can bear to watch you continue suffering needlessly without end like this. So I will not stop you from going to the 'end of the living world' in order to enter the afterlife, find your mother Sylvia and bring her back here.

Taiki: ! But, isn't that wrought with danger in and of itself?

Aqua Regina: Do not worry, for no threats will seek you out by my wishes. When you arrive there, I will grant you the time until that day's sunset along with another forty-eight hours to find her, awaken her, and solve the mystery of the green flash's executing of its power by figuring out what the aforementioned circumstances are. Succeed and she will be granted her release from death, but fail and she will not be able to return with you.

Taiki: …If it would somehow cost me MY life before she comes back, then so be it. (beats his chest twice) I shall die with my honor and enter into your grace as well, and I pray that you find another whom is most worthy of taking up the Lineage of the Surface and its role.

With a bowing forward in his position and a most sincere "Thank you" said, Aqua Regina left everyone's presence. Slowly standing up, he took the fused ten-arm glaive, which he had set in front of himself, affixed it to his side, looked upwards and exclaimed "Mother! I am coming to get you back! Wait for me!" before about-facing and leaving the room, moving past everyone else.

Hoping to not draw attention back to the palace, he decided that he had best leave now, which he did after he bowed to the subjects and excused himself again for the sudden, impromptu appearance. The others were close behind him, and feeling concerned for what he was looking to do now. Upon returning to the land, Taiki wasted absolutely no time in calling, e-mailing, or otherwise getting into contact with people whom have heard about the infamous spot of the end of the world. Dead end leads were everywhere, but after finding the only good one and getting a passport, he boarded a faster-than-average jet for the Caribbean Islands the very next day, but not until he wished everyone well for the time he would be out and asked that they would not worry themselves sick over him.

That one good lead was to the port of Tortuga located in the area. Not at all near as active as it once was in terms of piracy activity, he still entered there dressed somewhat classically, and started to talk to some rugged men there, asking if they had heard of the green flash and the infamous "end of the [living] world". Being asked in return for his motives as to why he wanted to know about that, he clearly stated them, and all of those men laughed and said that it was a fool's endeavor, letting on that he was going on an all-too-likely suicide mission. Not to be shaken, he kept a straight face and said what he needed to in order to stress his point.

Taiki: The goddess of the sea, Aqua Regina, has given me grace to keep me relatively safe upon my entry. My time allotment is only forty-eight hours plus the time until sunset on the day that I enter to do what I wish, and I shall go alone if no one will lend any assistance, save for the bearings to this place. But should any of you decide to help me, then my family lineage will give honor to yours from now on… you will be written into our wills to inherit some of our fortune upon my passing, and you will enter into the graces of Aqua Regina as well. Take this to heart, and if anyone wishes to help, you will find me at the docks.

Some time passes, and he falls asleep on the uncomfortable wooden docks. In the middle of the night, one man whom he had seen but didn't talk to before came over to him and awakened him. "My name is Captain Ivanni Sheda, Mr. Yamada. I have no family left to receive the honor from yours, but I will go with you." With a firm handshake and thankful words, Taiki jumped into the water to jolt himself awake, then got right back out and the two went over to the airport to leave for Africa. With a strange compass in hand that Taiki found elsewhere in the port, they set out to the coast of Equatorial Guinea. Getting onto a very high wooden fishing boat that was without an owner, they set out to the west after the captain signed an ownership deal to commandeer the boat.

The white solid arrow of the compass did not have a metal needle to point to North; instead, Taiki's thoughts and wishes of where he wanted to go (to the edge of this world) were picked up, and this arrow pointed towards it. The final leg of the journey here took them to the interception of the Equator and the Prime Meridian. Upon getting a mere fifteen minutes from the spot, the skies darkened over with bad thunderstorms, and when they were five minutes away the storms ceased but the clouds stayed intense, along with the seas. Then out of nowhere, a sinkhole in the ocean came into view of the wheelhouse.

Taiki: Captain, that is it. Come about when we near the edge, so we can land right-side up down there.

All throughout he kept a calm composure, up to and including the moment that the boat careened over the edge to fall into what seemed like an abyss, but despite his fortitude he joined the captain in blacking out.


	17. Part XIV

**Part XIV**

When Taiki and Captain Sheda came to, it was an hour before sunset, and they were lying on a beach with the sun on its way down, and the main boat nowhere in sight. Only the long, outrigger canoe-likened lifeboats, which must have been shaken loose in the rough seas before the sinkhole and finally came off upon their landing, had ended up anywhere nearby them. Taiki assessed what they had and then scoped out the area, to find that they were on one side of a somewhat forested peninsula and very near the tip of it. He looked solidly at the compass with his thoughts on his mother, and it pointed to the direction of the other side of the peninsula. What the two worked out doing was to get as far as they could before the sunlight got too low to travel, and then they set up camp. With some luck, the boats had fishing equipment in it, and the two were able to have their fill before they set out again a little after sunrise.

More time passed as they continued to follow the compass, and though they both stopped initially to hunker down for the night again, Taiki was getting restless because it was now within the final twenty-four hours within which he could save his mother. He meditated to gather all his strength, and then set out in the calm waters with only coconuts to give him hydration as he kept going. Sheda awoke a few minutes later, shockingly realized that Taiki had left, and set out much faster to come after him. Sensing this in his mind, he stopped what he was doing, tuned into the captain's mental frequency, and explained to him that he had figured out not only the relative placement of the area they were in now to the living world, which somehow was very near to Japan, but also the circumstances to which the green flash would bring them back to there.

Taiki: 'Listen, the cape we set down at faces due west. Get the life boat out of the water right now, turn it upside down, and set out into the water on it an hour before sunset to give yourself enough time to get a mile out from any coastline. When the sun is going down over the horizon, hold your breath, get under the boat and hang on to the sides. I wish you the best of luck.'

He kept going feverishly into the afternoon, and then out of nowhere, in the distance under the sun, a rather small island with only a few trees came into view, but most importantly a glowing light that changed colors was coming from it.

Taiki: That's the place!

With inhuman resolve and the very depths of his physical strength, he made his way over there as fast as he possibly could, then flipped the boat over with his burning arms before running to the light from the pedestal as sweat poured down his head and his legs felt constantly like they were going to give way under him. He stopped for only a minute to catch his breath, then ran up the steps to the top, to finally lay eyes upon his mother Sylvia once again. Wearing only a very light, flowing dress, he could partially see through and what he saw was that the very spot where the bullet penetrated her was gone. Kneeling down to the side, his tears finally started to well up as he lightly took ahold of her and said, "Mother, it's me. Please, wake up."

Getting no response after a few seconds, he lightly shook her and worriedly spoke the same words louder. Again getting no response, he gets right over her, holds her head steady as he looks right at her closed eyes and almost breaks when he exclaims out **"MOTHER! PLEASE!"** With no response, he finally drops limp on top of her and the floodgates of his tears burst open and flow.

Taiki: How… How can I have failed you, mother…?

But when he embraces her upon saying that, he has lined up his heart with his mother's, and his pendant holding the Black Pearl now rests in between them. Suddenly, light emits from it, and the liquid from all of his tears, including those that have already fallen, take on much energy. This energy penetrates his mother's skin, and magically re-starts her organ systems which have, to this point, only been lying dormant. After five minutes of this, Taiki only then opens his eyes and sees all of this taking place. He also now feels the intensely powerful yet gentle warmth from this energy, and feels that not only has warmth returned to his mother's body, but that her pulse has returned. He looks and listens as breath is finally drawn again by her, and with a low moan, Sylvia stirs and emerges from her long sleep. The very first thing she sees upon opening her eyes is her son's face, soaked by tears and sweat, and showing an expression of pure shock and disbelief.

Sylvia: W-W-What… Taiki?

The shock goes away, as his eyes close to a more mellow look all while the disbelief is replaced with unadulterated joy.

Taiki: **MOTHER! YOU'RE ALIVE!**

In pure elation, he gets up to the seiza position between her legs and then picks her upwards to hug her close to him.

Sylvia: What do you mean by that? I'm supposed to be dead!

Taiki: Mother, did you forget? You are in Aqua Regina-sama's graces. She blessed your body and took it down into the sea herself, and I watched it happen years ago when I was a child. I only assume that in all this time, the damage from the fatal shot was reversed, and the result of that must be why she said to me that you were only 'asleep' here in the afterlife.

Sylvia: The afterlife… (gasps) Taiki, don't tell me… HAVE YOU DIED?!

Taiki: No, I went over the edge of the living world to come here and find you.

_He looks to the sun, and it is close to the horizon._

Taiki: We need to hurry! *he picks her up*

He ran at breakneck speed back to the shore, and he shoved off quickly to get them a mile out from the island. Every arm, leg, and core muscle felt like they were on fire once they reached that spot. With another look at the sun, the time was now short.

Taiki: Mother, get under the boat and hold on tight!

Out of nowhere, a new pendant appeared around her neck as she did so, then after Taiki dove under the water and grabbed ahold of the stern, the sun disappeared over the horizon with the green flash in ray form. Reality warped, the two felt the boat turning right-side up, and it dropped a few feet to the water, in the minutes just before the sunrise, back in the living world, outside of Japan.

Taiki: I have worked a true miracle… Mother…

He turns to her and kisses her, then falls limp in her hold from extreme exhaustion. Both of them were completely soaked, and because of the light dress Sylvia was wearing, she only became aware of her exposure once the sun came up over the horizon. Not far away, Captain Sheda came into view on their starboard side. Coming closer, he saw that Taiki was unconscious and grew worried.

Ivanni: Is Taiki all right?

Sylvia: Yes, he is only asleep. He is so exhausted because he went past his limits.

Ivanni: I see. So you must be his mother, Sylvia. (he takes off his hat) I bid you welcome back to the world of the living. My name is Captain Ivanni Sheda of the Caribbean, the one whom helped him in his endeavor. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Yamada.

She extended her hand to shake his, but kept her son very close to her to keep herself covered up, so to say. When Sheda realized this, he took off his thick white shirt, despite the fact that it was soaked, and handed it to her so she could put it on over the dress. Then they both started rowing toward the shoreline to their west, which took them a little while to reach. By much fortune, they arrived at the main harbor under the cover of some fog. Sylvia gently woke up her son, and said that they were back on land now. He came to realize just by mere touch sensation that she was not entirely decent, and that she had a new pendant around her neck as well. To that, he turned and looked to see what color it was, and the shell had a distinctive crème color to it with light gray undertones at the seams of the curls on both sides. Then their eyes met again, and it is only THEN that he also realizes something dramatically different about his mother.

Taiki: Mother! You're… YOUNGER! And yet, your proportions I last remember haven't diminished? I wonder what's behind this…

Sylvia: I assume this is Aqua Regina's doing, Taiki. In any event, I don't have any clothes right now except for this dress, and it's not exactly the right fabric and weave to facilitate concealment…

Taiki gets slightly red in the face at that, but nods.

Taiki: Good point, so let's go and find a store for at least underwear and swimsuits.

He zips open one of his vest's inside pockets that was up by his chin and to the left, reaches in and pulls out his wallet on top of a compact, fat little notebook which had a miniature gel ink pen held in the ring binding, all encased in two plastic bags that were zipped shut to keep everything dry.

Taiki: It's a good thing I made sure to prepare for this.

Anyone who knew Taiki and saw him before the three of them had gotten into the shopping district did not know what to think of the woman alongside whom he was walking, and for good reason, too - they had never seen any pictures of his mother before, and all those that the public could see were of her with much shorter hair than she had right now; here, it reached all the way down to be able to cover her somewhat exposed backside, but Sheda was walking a few steps behind her in order to be the complete obstruction of view of that area for any curious eyes. In the front, she had her hands lightly crossed over to be the obstruction there, and she sat down on the bench just outside of a lingerie and swimsuit store. It was here that Taiki opened up the notebook, took the pen in his hand, and uneasily asked her what her size measurements were, which he wrote down and underlined.

Putting the pen just over his ear, he walked into the store and looked between the different sections and what he had written down, whilst acting cool to not attract suspicion from any other women customers that were in there. One of the workers did approach him from behind and asked him for whom he was picking out the choices of lingerie and swimsuits. He was rather calm and open about it, and happened to tell a good lie, saying that these were for his aunt from the United States, pointing to her outside the window. In good spirits, the woman even helped him by picking out a couple of personal suggestions for him, when he had said that at this point in time, how many of these he gets and how much he spends was almost no object. After about twenty minutes had passed for him inside the store, he was finally on his way to the exit, but he remembered to say a very cheerful "Thank you!" to that woman who helped him. Once outside, his mother was helped up onto her feet by the captain and all three of them resumed their walk towards the Hotel, which Taiki did mention to them once they had come ashore.

Taiki: I had to go and do this, because I have not yet been able to call the butler and maid and have them speak on my behalf to demand the legal people to resume the search for the will.

Sylvia: You were open for all of this time, weren't you?

Taiki: I've… forgotten our home's phone number. (head lowered) My memory has really been affected since your spirit took up residence within me, Mother.

Sylvia pats her son on the shoulder and reminds him what their phone number is, then Taiki commits it to memory.

Taiki: The other reason I had in buying those swimsuits and the lingerie for you is that we're not going to be able to avoid the public's eye for very long. Until we can get back to our home, you won't be able to get back to your clothes, if they're still there.

Haste is made as they look for the closest public restroom and changing station for the beach, and once they came up to it, Taiki hands the bags to his mother.

Sylvia: Thanks, Taiki. I'll be out in a few minutes.

Right then, as Sylvia walked to the entrance to the women's side, Kaito happened to be walking out of the men's side in his surfing suit, and after Sylvia caught his eye, he took a good look at her as she walked just past him. He had a bit of a shocked expression as he thought back to his youth for a few seconds, and then he noticed Taiki over to the side, which inside doubled his suspicions. Kaito now had to ask Taiki…

Kaito: Taiki, who was that?

Taiki: The woman that just walked in there? She's… my aunt Victoria. I never personally knew about her until just recently, and what's more is that she's my mother's fraternal twin, but they look rather close in appearance, don't they? But then, my mother wasn't known for having her hair out that long anyway. In any event, I've been out of town the past few days to see her out of the airport and show her around Japan a little.

Kaito: Oh, I see. I swear, I was about to ask if she was your mother.

Taiki: That's alright, people have been making that mistake left and right, so I'm used to it now. Oh, before I forget, this man with me is a ship captain from the Caribbean I had met that decided to take a short vacation here in Japan.

Ivanni: Taiki has told me about you a little bit, Kaito-san. My name is Ivanni Sheda, and it's nice to meet you.

Kaito: Likewise, captain.

He and Kaito shake hands, before Kaito hears his surfing friends call to him from down the sidewalk.

Kaito: Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you two later.

Taiki + Ivanni: Take care, now.

Kaito picked up his surfboard, and went down onto the beach with his surfing friends. Once the changing station was out of sight for them to have a good look at the people heading to it on the sidewalk, Taiki felt a surge of relief.

Taiki: Jeez, this secret almost got spilled, Sheda… we'd better be extra careful now.

Ivanni: How do you think we're going to do that?

Taiki: I'm… not sure. But for the time being, I might need you to stay around here until it's safe for me to reveal that she has returned from death by my hands and pose as her friend from the Caribbean from years ago before she became an idol, or something like that.

Right then, Sylvia walks out wearing one of the swimsuits he had picked out for her… it was a white, green and aqua floral print two-piece with an accompanying sarong that had the latter two colors in slightly darker waves across its surface.

Sylvia: Wow, you really have good taste, Taiki dear. Are you sure you don't wanna consider double majoring and picking up fashion design know-how as well?

She chuckles at that, and Taiki starts to blush. He takes the dress she was wearing previously and holds onto it, and also gives Captain Sheda back his shirt.

Taiki: Mother? That young man who had come out all but recognized you under the extra long hair, but I covered up saying that you were a twin, an aunt from the States. Did you happen to notice who he was?

She thinks about it really hard for a minute, and then something comes to her.

Sylvia: Oh my goodness, is that young man little Kaito from way back then?

Taiki: Yes.

Sylvia: Oh, wow, he's really handsome now. I just bet a lot of girls are swooning after him.

Taiki: Believe me, they are. Then again, from when I entered the school, I probably stole some of his thunder, as there's a fan club dedicated to me, apparently. But in any event, this means that my original plan of us spending time together down on the beach is no longer sound. If Kaito was able to recognize you, I have a sneaking suspicion that a lot of people from your generation probably would as well. For now, we'd better get over to the Hotel as fast as possible.

He waves down a taxi and asks for the driver to bring them to Pearl Piari. They get into the vehicle quickly, and Taiki gets into the front seat. After they've gone past a couple of traffic lights, Taiki talks to the driver.

Taiki: Please, sir, listen to me very carefully. I just arrived back in Japan from the sea after a supernatural series of events that had me go into the afterlife and rescue that woman back there. Can you tell who she is?

The answer is negative, and so Taiki tells him…

Taiki: It's my mother, Sylvia Sara Adelaide-Yamada. Do you swear to not tell ANYONE that she has returned to life?

"I swear that I will not tell anyone, Taiki-san. I personally would like to see a means of proof that what you said happened actually had taken place, but that's probably going to be impossible since you said it was a supernatural journey; such things are often impossible to explain outright, so don't worry, I'll take your word for it."

Taiki: Thank you, sir.

Meanwhile, back at the Hotel, Hippo had been woken up by the Pearl Radar when it finally detected Taiki's Pearl Reaction as he had come back into range, but it also detected the new Reaction coming from the two pearls inside Sylvia's pendant, the indicator and energy waves for which were in the shape of a triangle. Even though the girls' alarms had already sounded, they all switched them off and went right back to sleep. They had only been asleep again for around forty-five minutes before Hippo knocked and woke them up by saying Taiki's reaction had returned, and a new abnormal one was alongside his. The day got underway for them anyway, helping Nikora get the table set for breakfast. Soon enough, the taxi cab had arrived at the Hotel, and Taiki left the driver a VERY generous tip, then exited and made sure his mother was feeling alright before he pats the vehicle as a sign to the driver that he was free to return to his route.

Sylvia: It certainly is a very nice-looking place from the outside.

Taiki: That isn't even the half of it, mother. You'll like it here, I'm sure of it.

Taiki knocked on the front door and then opened the lock with the key he had tucked away on his person.

Taiki: Everyone, I have succeeded!

He had only taken a few steps forward when he heard hurried footsteps from the stairs several feet ahead and on the right. The first one down the steps was Hanon, and she stopped upon sight of him and his mother side-by-side.

Hanon: Oh my…gosh! Lucia, Nikora, Madame Taki, come quick! Taiki really HAS revived his mother!

Nikora came in from the restaurant, and is shocked.

Sylvia: (bowing) You must be Nikora-san.

Nikora: Y-Yes. Oh, wow, you're BEAUTIFUL.

Lucia gets down the steps, with Hippo just behind her, she sees Sylvia, and is fascinated by her beauty.

Lucia: Taiki, she's so beautiful!

Sylvia: Ah, you must be Lucia, and the one hugging Taiki to death is Hanon, then.

Taiki and Hanon both get a little bit red at their cheeks, and Hanon lets go of him just as Madame Taki arrives.

Madame Taki: A most wonderful voice has returned from beyond the silence of the afterlife, and the one that accomplished this feat of reviving her was none other than her son. Taiki-san, you have truly earned my full respect. I would not have thought this to be possible until now.

Sylvia: Madame Taki, ah yes. Age has not diminished your beauty one bit.

Madame Taki: I thank you for the compliment, Sylvia-san. (looks) And whom would this seafarer be that is with you and your son?

Ivanni: My name is Captain Ivanni Sheda from the Caribbean Islands. I assisted Taiki here on his endeavor and we're good friends now. It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

After everyone shook hands, Taiki asked if he could see his captain friend to his room for the time being, and after getting a "yes", Taiki asked him to stay there for a little while and to shave if he so desired.

Taiki: There's something important I must discuss with my mother and everyone else, so we need secrecy. When we're done, I'll come and get you so we can have breakfast.

Ivanni: Not a problem, Taiki. Take your time, I'm in no hurry anyway.

Taiki nods and leaves the room, gets back downstairs, and everyone gathers in the restaurant.

Taiki: Okay, we're alone. Now, everyone, we had a very close call just a little bit ago, where Kaito almost fully recognized my mother here. It forced me to cover for her by saying she was my aunt, a twin from the U.S; with any hope, now he doesn't suspect anything. Still, I'm in no position to demand the legal people search for my mother's will, which they could not find years ago. I'll have to ask the butler and maid to speak on behalf of me. As such, it may not be for a couple of days that I can safely return to my estate.

Lucia: Well, isn't the public going to find out about her return soon?

Hanon: Not only that, they might then question whether she really was dead in the first place.

Nikora: If all of this is perceived as a huge dramatic ploy, then it could have a negative impact on your publicity.

Sylvia: Indeed. Something must be done to stage me having appeared supernaturally.

Taiki: The only question is how we're going to do that. Until I figure this out, I'm not exactly sure where that would leave us in terms of another room here for my mother. For tonight, I will let Captain Sheda use my room before he leaves for the States and then gets back to the Caribbean.

Nikora: Where will you sleep, then? I'd much rather that you have a bed to sleep in, personally.

Taiki: No, I don't want to trouble you for needing to change the sheets in a clean room after only one night. I'll just use some of my own clothes and such as a pillow, then stay on the floor in Hanon's room… well, that is, if she won't object to it.

He blushes just a little as he glances over at her with a serious intent, but his mother notices this.

Sylvia: Oh, how ADORABLE - my little Taiki is flirting!

(concurrence here)

Hanon: Kya! Sylvia-san, cut it out!

Taiki: Oh, Mother, please! Cut it out!

The others laugh a little, and then two stomaches gurgle audibly.

Taiki: Ugh, I'm famished.

Nikora: I'll get right onto making breakfast.

Sylvia: Please let me pitch in, Nikora-san - mothers naturally know how to cook well, after all.

Time passes, and as all of the food was finished, Rina stopped by the Hotel. Lucia came to the door to let her inside, and practically pulled her over to the restaurant.

Sylvia: No need to rush, Lucia-san! (looks) Oh, then you must be Rina!

Rina: Whoa. *pauses* Well, Taiki is something else, isn't he… for him to have been able to revive you, he must have really defied the odds. (smiles) And I can see how your beauty rubbed off onto him, too.

Sylvia: (as she rests her hands on her son's shoulders) Well, thank you. And it's truly an honor to not only be in the presence of three of the Mermaid Princesses, but also to be the mother of the first male heir to the Surface's lineage.

Taiki: Ever since Aqua Regina-sama took her into the afterlife, my mother's spirit learned of the history of the Surface's lineage as well as the seven Mermaid kingdoms.

Sylvia: (to him) Yeah, strangely, I knew very little, if anything, about all of this, in my life. All I knew in my heart was that the Black Pearl was special.

Taiki heads upstairs to retrieve Captain Sheda, and he and Rina exchange their greetings once they meet downstairs in the restaurant. Everyone then helps themselves to their fill of the breakfast spread, and over the meal, the girls ask Sylvia about how her life was several years back when Taiki was young. Hanon had asked her "Is it true that you and Mitsuki-sensei were the best of friends?", Sylvia replied "Yes indeed", and then she took conscious notice of what Taiki and Hanon themselves had done so back at the fireworks festival.

Sylvia: Oh, and that does remind me; my natural hair color is the same as yours. Right now, though, the cobalt dye is still in my hair towards the ends…

Taiki hadn't even been paying attention to that detail until now.

Taiki: …Well, that's another complication. If you're going to pose for "Auntie Victoria", we have to get more of that dye. I just hope that no one suspects anything when I buy it and they don't see me with my hair dyed…

Sylvia: Then I guess maybe you SHOULD dye your hair, and we'll just wash it out along with mine. That way, when you break the news to the major news station and a news team comes to get some live coverage as result, it will really impart the sense that I was revived right there in the estate.

Taiki: Yes, that's it exactly.

Ivanni: I suppose you have a ruse to make it look like this aunt of yours has left for the airport?

Taiki: You might say so. However, we'll mainly have to stay indoors for the most part.

Sylvia: I don't mind that, son… I really want to catch up after all of this time apart.

Ivanni: I think I'm just going to stick around here… I don't know anywhere near enough Japanese to get myself by wherever English isn't used around here.

Taiki: Good point. Not to mention you only have a day left here… er, no, hold on a second…

He trails off, gets lost in thought for about a minute, and then has an alteration to his plan.

Taiki: I take that back, Sheda - you have TWO days here; instead of leaving tomorrow, you'll go and leave the estate for the airport via taxi and 'be on the same flight as auntie Victoria', so now this plan is just about foolproof.

With that said, Taiki excused himself from the table, rushed over to his computer, started it up, went online and initiated a debit transaction to pay for a flight back to the U.S. for two people. With this, the plan was now underway. But upon his returning to the kitchen, he felt really faint.

Taiki: Oh god… I have… to rest…

Sylvia: (gasp) Taiki, are you alright?

She gets over to him quickly, and good thing too, as he almost blacked out upon starting to fall; she caught ahold of him, and held him close to her in a light embrace.

Sylvia: My poor son… braving almost certain death and driving himself past all of his limits just so I could come back to the living world.

Sylvia effortlessly picks up her son and holds him in her arms, showing that she has strength underneath her looks.

Sylvia: Everyone, I'm going to take him upstairs and stay alongside him until he's feeling better. If you're going to stick around, then I ask that you keep your voices down so as not to awaken him.


	18. Part XV

**Part XV**

(Rated PG-13/R)

_[A/N: For the sake of warning, there is obvious implied nudity in this part, and a few mature momentary worries with it, but absolutely nothing that is out of line (i.e: actually sexual). This implements the knowledge gained from General Psychology in my college education. No yelling at me about this, please.]_

Receiving nods from everyone, Sylvia turns around and leaves the restaurant, and carries her son all the way upstairs to his room, lays him down on one side of his bed, and then closes the door. For the sake of privacy, she locks it. She lays down right next to him, and with her gentle touch, picks him up slightly as she turns onto her side, and then she moves him into a somewhat more natural position where his head is resting right by her chest for warmth and comfort. She remembers back to his youth, after he was able to sleep in an actual bed… he was in this exact same kind of positioning every night since his father passed away suddenly when he was only two years old. With these thoughts warming herself inside, a loving smile came to her face as she brought a light blanket over herself and him, then followed him into slumber for a few hours. That wouldn't be entirely restful for him, but at least some sleep would prove better than nothing.

At 1:30, Sylvia woke up before her son. She quietly and slowly got up off of the bed so as not to awaken him, and then went into the bathroom. She proceeded to run a warm shower under a mist setting on the shower-head. Slipping out of the two-piece and placing the swimsuit into the clothes basket that was on one side of the door, Sylvia slipped into the large tub and drew the curtains closed. Thanks to the mist setting, it was rather quiet, but still, after a few minutes, Taiki was stirred from his sleep at least partly, and walked into the bathroom still half-asleep to use the toilet, and then looked at himself in the mirror… or, so he tried. Once he rubbed his hand across the mirror, he noticed it was foggy… and that brought him to the realization of what was going on in a heartbeat.

Taiki: Oh dear goodness! Mother, I'm sorry, I didn't hear the water running because I was still half-asleep!

He hadn't seen her at all but he apologized nonetheless.

Sylvia: Taiki dear, you don't need to be embarrassed or sorry. I know that you are not someone whom has a mind that runs on perverse thoughts or anything of the sort. Would you please give me your help with washing out the leftover dye from my hair?

Not one to refuse anything when asked as such, he undressed, stepped into the tub behind her, and asked her to pass over the shampoo to him. Well, with her turning around in order to do that, it is for the first time that Taiki's otherwise virgin adolescent eyes beheld the sight of a fully nude and mature figure in person, here in his mother Sylvia. After having just briefly looked around her figure, which was so well kept, he looked right into her eyes, which is what a mature and truly non-perverted male would do, and she saw that he was intensely blushing now. Doing all he could to push his feelings aside, he opened the cap on the shampoo bottle with a little smile and asked his mother to kneel down for him so that he could apply it well across all of her hair. Doing so, she also turned off the shower-head for a couple of minutes. In that time, he helped his mother really lather up, and they let it stay that way for a few minutes to let the shampoo pull out the dye and scrub it from the surface of the strands of hair. After silently letting ten minutes pass, he reached around and turned on the water to the shower-head again. Sylvia then switched to a normal spray setting and her son helped him rinse her hair clean. Except for the slightest fringes, the cobalt blue color was all gone from her aqua hair.

Sylvia: Thank you, Taiki dear. Now let me get your hair for you to return the favor. But I have to ask, I was out of commission after you hit your head before you went out into the ocean to follow Kaito and Momo-chan, so why did you bleach your hair?

Taiki: It's… complicated. I'm not sure I can really describe it well.

Sylvia: You don't have to tell me, then.

She didn't need her son to turn around to wash all of his hair from root to tip; instead, she just needed him to lower his head and look down after she lathered up the front of his head. Looking intently down below is the last thing Taiki wanted to do, so out of respect, he gazes to the side and just shuts his eyes as his mother attends to the rest of his hair. Once the lather has sat in place for a couple of minutes, she reaches up to take hold of one of the shower-heads by the wand, and then brings it around her body to rinse out her son's hair. She says his name to get his attention in order to ask him something, but he doesn't respond. When she puts the wand back in place, she lightly tilts him back upward to look at him…

Sylvia: Taiki, what's the matter?

His eyes just return to looking downward, and her gaze follows, to see and realize that his body does not want to listen to his mind, to his conscience; his member is erect and Taiki just has a hardened look that speaks of self-hate. His mother feels all the way into his thoughts then, and attempts to say whatever she can in order to calm him down and end his worrying.

Sylvia: It's only natural to be feeling this around a beautiful woman in the nude. But it is a problem when you get this way with me. You know that your father died while you were still very young, but what you don't know yet is the psychological implications of that. Have you gotten around to reading Oedipus yet?

Taiki: The man unknowingly kills his father outside of the city, and the woman he ends up marrying is his mother? Is that the story?

Sylvia: Yes. There's something called the Oedipus complex that makes a boy attracted to his mother. To counteract this, the father's actions must impose a fear of castration in the son. But see, because your father Kazuo died, it was left to me to take care of that however I could, because you knew that I would not remarry to another man. That has not changed; I will not remarry to anyone else, even to Tarou. So as a result of you seeing me as I am right now, the biological drive of sex is being spurned onwards by this complex, pushing your body to want to pursue this taboo even though you consciously know that what it wants to do is wrong.

Taiki: I… I… I'm just too frightened and embarrassed to simply relieve myself here, too. You're right here with me. It won't work even if I turn away from looking at you…

Sylvia: My son, please, be at ease. I know what to do.

Sylvia shuts off the shower-head and runs a hot bath for them. She then sits in one of the spots in this recessed tub, crosses her legs a little, takes ahold of her son's hand, has him sit in her lap and then to lay back so that he might be at ease. leads him to be seated across her lap, and asks him to lay down, to be at ease here. Holding him steady a bit with her arms, she lets the water reach the desired level and then shuts off the faucet. She sees the controls for the jets in the water, and turns them on, setting them on low. Taiki has stayed quiet as long as he can stand to do so, and he asks her…

Taiki: Mother? What exactly are you doing?

Sylvia: Taiki dear, I doubt you remember when I had to wean you due to circumstances beyond any control. Thanks to me picking up general psychology, I know what it has done to you. You have an oral fixation, and this is one of the reasons you are attracted to large, motherly breasts so much. I don't know how bad it is with you, though. I haven't noticed any ill behaviors or tendencies from you yet; however, it's time that I calm your body and make that erection of yours disappear.

Taiki: But how?

Sylvia: Isn't it obvious? Well, I'm embarrassed to say this, but once we were together again, my own biological drive started, and though I feel somewhat aroused, it is not in the same sense as you are, nor is it in the same place. No, I feel it up here, where I was hoping it would be.

She takes her left hand to one of her breasts, and starts to massage it towards the nipple. It is only then that Taiki understands what she means.

Taiki: Mother, no, I… I can't.

Sylvia: Taiki, this is not an act of sexual nature. I am just acting upon one of my maternal instincts, and besides, you're still my baby boy in my eyes.

With that, he comes to a mutual understanding, figuring that as the saying goes, 'mother knows best', and so lets go of one part of his restraint. His mother thus gently lets him massage her breasts to bring upon lactation, and Taiki consumes his mother's natural breast milk. His mind forgets all about what his body wanted to do, and thanks to that, the calming effects of the breast milk, and inactivity of his member, the state of arousal passes on, leaving him feeling much better.

Sylvia: You see? I knew that would work. Now in return for this, will you let me listen to your album when we are done drying off here?

Taiki: Sure. I've been keeping the off-hand personal collector's edition CD sets here in the Hotel. You're going to really want to hear what's on that second disc, believe me.

He gets up and out of the bath to get a couple of large towels for them, and his mother shuts off the jets and opens the drain on the tub, then steps out of it. The pair dry their hair as best as they can with the towels, and then Taiki helps his mother get her hair nice and straight with the help of an ionizing blow dryer he had purchased recently. In the end, the results really seemed to speak for themselves, as her hair came out looking fuller than before as well as having quite a bit more natural shine.

Taiki: I couldn't quite tell from whatever I can see of my own hair, but with you, it's a much different story. You look even more beautiful now, mother.

She smiles and helps him dry and straighten his hair, and then he gets into a pair of boxer briefs.

Sylvia looks in the other bag from that swimsuit and lingerie store to see what else he had picked out for her to wear, and sees sheer, lightly-colored, strapless demi bras with corresponding style panties. Personally, she hasn't ever worn any demi bras in her life for whatever reason, but she decides that now would be a perfect time to get into wearing them. After she had put on a silver-colored demi and its matching pair of panties, she took a good look at how this appeared to her, and then smiles to her son.

Taiki: "Keep It Simple, Stupid" - you go by the K.I.S.S rule.

Sylvia sits down on the bed, and watches her son slip on a pair of shorts and head out of the room. A couple of minutes later, he returns to the room with his CD player and one of the two-disc Personal versions of his album's Collector's Edition.

Taiki: This is it.

Sylvia takes it in her hands and opens up the case to the sight of the CDs, light-scribed especially by him. Then she placed the first disc into the player and got it playing. In the midst of listening to her son's wonderful vocals and piano-playing, she started to get a little teary eyed. Then, she paused the player at the end of the first song, and turned the case over to look at the back. It was upon that that she gasped.

Sylvia: (gasps) Taiki! I don't believe it… you really restored my vocals for all of those lost songs I didn't get to use, then re-played the piano yourself for them and brought it all together?

Taiki: Yes, many a sleepless night had been spent on thos—

Sylvia: OH…!

She interrupted him when she saw the collector's edition special bonus track: the duet for her and Taiki that she never got to do with him in-person. She sets down the case, and as a few tears of joy fall down her face, she gives her son the biggest hug she could ever give, without hurting him.

Sylvia: I can't believe that you found the song I had intended for us both to do! I thought I had lost it forever!

Taiki: I found that at the very last minute before I was kicked out of the estate.

Sylvia: Oh, Taiki… you are truly a miracle worker! I LOVE YOU, SON!

She gives him a long kiss to the cheek as her tears continue falling down her face. Taiki, seeing his mother so happy at this, smiles as well and he hugs her back, finally.

Taiki: Forty-eight hours straight. That is how long I worked on this song, saving as I went along with the work. Caffeine was my closest friend during those times.

Sylvia: O_O Oh dear me, so THAT'S where your oral fixation has manifested itself…

Taiki: Oh, is THAT what my fascination with tea, coffee, soda and the like really was? Not as much an addiction, but my oral fixation finding a way to be satisfied? Wow… I never knew.

He takes off the shorts he is currently wearing and puts on a pair of jeans as well as his black e-vest, gets out his wallet from the right chest pocket, puts that into the front-right pocket in his jeans, and gets out the pocket notebook and pen.

Taiki: What is your dress size, mother?

He makes note of it next to her other measurements.

Taiki: I'm going to go and find you some new clothes. You just stay here and keep listening to the CDs.

He leaves the room, heads downstairs, and slips into his sandals.

Taiki: Everyone, I'm leaving! I need to go shopping; I'll be back in about an hour!

Taiki switched between jogging, regular running, and a breakneck, leaping sort of dodging to get around people in his way, sometimes even jumping over them. His destination was the city's main shopping district. When he foolishly turned his head back for a mere second, it set him right into a path with an older teenage girl, and he couldn't stop or get out of the way in time. A hard collision ended with him falling on top of her, but he put his hands out and down fast enough to avoid landing fully onto her. Just as she let her outcry of "OWWW!", he had already forcefully pushed himself back and off of her. Stopping in the seiza position, he hurriedly took off his acti-vest and opened up the largest pocket on the back to take out a first aid kit.

?: Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?! You… you stupid pervert!

He saw that the girl had purple hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow top over flared jeans, all as his hands opened up the first aid kit and took out the antiseptic, gauze and medical tape.

Taiki: Please accept my apologies, miss! I was in a hurry to get somewhere early, but that's now the least of my concerns… are you bleeding anywh—

His face went into a shocked expression, as he saw the outline of a seashell pendant under her yellow shirt.

Taiki: No way… am I seeing thin—

But she thought full well that he was eyeing her over now, and thus…

**(SMACK!)**

…she delivered a very hard smack to the left side of his face, and she did that really fast.

?: Don't you stare at my body!

A couple of seconds later, after several hard and rapid breaths from Taiki, he snaps back in a brief fit of anger, just as the girl went to say something herself…

(concurrence)

Taiki: HEY, it's NOT your body, but what's around your—

?: I cannot stand perverts like you looking at—

_[Author's Note: Take note, the number of syllables from their sentences are the same, and the timing's almost dead on when saying them at the imagined volume and correct speed for said volume. That's a showing of true concurrence.]_

Both heard what the other one was saying and stopped. But also, the girl saw the large pendant around Taiki's neck, and then she became shocked herself. Then…

(concurrence)

Taiki: Who ARE you?

?: Who ARE you?

*pause*

Taiki: I asked you first!

?: I asked you first!

*pause*

Taiki: No you didn't!

?: No you didn't!

*pause*

Taiki: Yes I did!

?: Yes I did!

After all that, they both stayed quiet, until she came out with a calmed composure.

?: Well if you're going to patch me up, then make it quick!

She showed Taiki her elbow, and after he had treated the bad scrape and covered it up for her, she just said "Well, thanks, I guess…" and walked onward, back to her day.

Taiki: Tch… there's gratitude for ya…

After packing up the first aid kit and returning it to that large pocket on the back of his e-vest, he continued onward, only now he was taking big steps and just walking. Time passes, and after stopping in a few shops, he was on his way back to the Hotel with four bags' worth of new clothes for his mother to wear now. Once he got back inside and removed his sandals, he went right upstairs, set the bags down right within the entrance to his room, said "I'm back" to his mother, and then turned around to see that Hanon was already right there.

Taiki: Ah! Hanon, don't sneak up on me like that. Er… (shakes head) never mind that… can I ask you something?

Hanon: Sure, what is it?

Taiki: Is one of the seven Mermaid kingdoms represented by the color purple?

Hanon: Yes, the Antarctic Mermaid kingdom is represented by purple. Why do you ask?

Taiki: I believe I may have just seen one of their kind here on land in human form as I was running to get to the shopping district a little while ago, that's why.

Hanon: Are you sure that you weren't just seeing things?

Taiki: I sure hope I wasn't just seeing things…

There is silence for a few seconds.

Taiki: Would I be able to sit down and fold some origami in your room? I just want my mother to listen to the CDs without being interrupted.

Hanon: Uh, sure, that's alright with me.

Sitting down, he passes the time folding a five-colored 3-D star that has a resemblance to Froebel's, but has more points as well as center areas on the top and bottom.

Taiki: Hmm. A little rough, as this isn't the BEST kind of paper to use for it, and it was my first attempt.

Hanon: Regardless, that still looks good, though.

His mother was still nowhere in sight, so Taiki takes a LARGE square of white Wyndstone paper and asks for Hanon's help on this since the paper is about 4 feet across to start. Within another half of an hour, they have folded a kind of pleated, spiraling model which the creator has dubbed a "Flasher". It is not the most elegant of designs in its folding, but the end effect is a good one, especially in that it can be used in storytelling to indicate a trip back in time, a tornado striking somewhere, a whirlpool or other things to which a spiral might be related.

Taiki: Now to get a few rubber bands, bind this thing shut, and dampen it… that way, it'll close by itself.

Using just a small trickle of running water, he gets it just damp enough, opens it carefully, closes it even more carefully and tightly, then puts the rubber bands all around it and finally sets it aside to dry.

Taiki: Needless to say, now I can flash anyone I want.

Taiki just went and said that line innocently, and did not realize that it was a double entendre insinuating that he would flash his groin to girls suddenly. Hanon simply responded by saying "Oooh, Taiki's a pervert" and just playfully smacking him for that. But, she slapped the same cheek that the purple-haired girl had just about bitch-slapped earlier.

Taiki: OWWWW…—GAAAUUGH—!

In the immediate aftermath of getting hit and saying OWWWW, he bit his tongue very hard when he clenched his teeth. He tasted blood now, but still tried to speak to her with a clear, up-front voice.

Taiki (sounding very messed up): I said it in the sense that I'd open and close this to "flash" others! Jeez…

However, since it came out of his mouth VERY unintelligible, he just shut his mouth and used his telepathy in place of it.

Taiki: 'Why are you poking fun at me like that, Hanon? I'm not a pervert. (feels surge of pain) Aghhh… you didn't need to smack me that hard, either…!'

With one hand below his mouth, some blood had mixed with his saliva and finally trickled out and into that hand. Taiki got up and went into the bathroom to spit that out into the sink, seeing a small dripping of red once he did so.

Hanon: I'm so sorry about that! I'll be right back with some gauze…

She left her room, and on that note, Taiki washes off his hand and rinses his mouth, but the small trickle of blood doesn't stop by the time Hanon gets back. She is able to gauze it up and put some medical tape around to hold that in place, and with his mind talk Taiki thanks her as she washes her hands.

Taiki: 'Agh... damn it, that smack would've hurt a lot less if I hadn't been bitch-slapped by that girl I ran into on accident, that possible Antarctic mermaid.'

Hanon: Why did she do that?

Taiki: 'She thought I was staring at her body up here (he motions to that area), but in fact, my eyes looked and saw that her top was hiding a shell pendant right at the base of her neck.'

Hanon: I would have probably thought the same thing if I was in her shoes, to be honest, becau—

Taiki: 'But I DIDN'T HAVE that "perverted" stare, don't you get it?… Geh.. here, just… put your hand to my forehead and you'll see the imagery as well as hear what was said.'

She does so, seeing the entire scene, and realizes that she may have seen this girl before at some point in the past.

Taiki: '?! WHAT? No, seriously?'

Hanon: I just cannot remember well enough.

Taiki: '… (sighs) That's alright, Hanon, don't worry about it, then.'

He laid back, and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, regaining his center and doing all he could to ignore the pain from his cheek and tongue. When he got back up to his feet, he briefly looked out the window and got lost in the view of the ocean.

Once he had tuned out his surroundings and got lost in thought, his mother quietly walked in wearing one of the new sun dresses he had bought for her, kept a finger to her lips as she looked at Hanon so that she got the hint, stood right behind him and once he turned around, holds him right at her.

Sylvia: Taiki, you sounded wonderful! You did a remarkable job in restoring my previous songs and you sure know some nice fashion sense for women. I'm just so happy and proud to have you as my son… *snf*

However, she forgot to realize the point that she was holding his face right there at her chest, and it was not until he lightly tapped her with one of his hands did she realize what she was doing, so she eased up the hold, and he picked up his head to get air again.

Sylvia: Oh, dear me, I'm sorry about that! I keep forgetting how big I am up here... (slight blush)

Taiki: (garbled by the gauze on his tongue) Don't worry about it, I'm still alive.

Sylvia: Eh? (holds his face) Let me see. (Taiki opens his mouth for her) Good heavens! What happened?

Hanon: He bit his tongue, and a girl he bumped into earlier smacked his face really hard when she thought that he was staring at her here (motions to the chest) even though he wasn't.

Taiki: (garbled) Right, now may I **please** go and get some ice to hold against it?

He goes to walk away to do that, but his mother kept her hold on him and instead walked him over to Hanon's bed, and then sat on his other side.

Sylvia: Poor Taiki… don't worry, Hanon and I can make it feel better without needing any ice.

Then from her position, she put one arm over his right shoulder and the other around his left side to the front, kissed his left cheek and used the light embrace to hold onto him. Hanon then got the hint, chuckled, and while on her knees, kissed his other cheek and gave him a cuddling kind of hug from the side. As a result, Taiki was now caught between the chest of his dear mother and the chest of the very girl he loved. His weakness was being exploited - they weren't helping his situation of pain at all! And as if things weren't bad enough already, Lucia decided to step in after she heard the light laughing coming from inside the room. Taiki was having a hard enough time trying to cope with the situation he was in, and then out of the corner of his eye he sees Lucia look at him and then start to giggle at this herself. His eyes even focus on her chest, and he wonders…

Taiki: 'Is she even bigger than Hanon?! No, what the hell is wrong with me, thinking about things like that—' (gasps) GUH—!

Those thoughts did him in, but out of sheer luck, he still had a washcloth from the bathroom still in his hands. Just in the nick of time, he got this up to his nostrils and pushed in, right as he suffered a BAD nosebleed. Then he wrested his way out of Hanon's and his mother's combined grip since they didn't quite realize what happened, and he hit the carpet face-first. Hanon couldn't stop laughing, Lucia felt the same way, and even his mother was giggling at this as he got up from the floor… oh, he was not happy about what just happened at all!

What he spoke was garbled by the gauze in his mouth and further messed up by him having to hold his nose…

Taiki: That's not fair, the two—er, dang it, I mean the THREE of you teaming up on me like that! You're horribly teasing me… (now in a weaker tone giving off the strong suggestion that he's about to cry) …why did you do that?!

At this, he zipped out of the room, but things would still prove to not be on his side, as right then Rina had already ascended the stairs and come over to the doorway, where he ran right into her and fell down right on top of her with his face landing, yes, in her chest. He went and started to get up but Rina was one step ahead, and because she didn't know what had just transpired, the instinctual reaction was for her to smack him. She did just that, but she hit him REALLY HARD… the pain from being hit twice on that cheek notwithstanding, he was hit so square on with her smack that it not only gave a NEW definition to the bitch slap as the sound from it resonated into Hanon's room, the force behind it sent him through the air just a bit, then after landing on the floor, momentum had him roll over to and then down the steps end-over-end. He yelled out in pain loudly, where it rattled everyone's ears.

Taiki: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH H!

At that, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and came over, his mother rushing down to get to him first. Having to use the banister to help himself up, he was up to his feet when she reached him.

Taiki: Just leave me alone!

He rushed to the door and ran outside, but his first mistake was leaving the door open, for his mother ran right out after him. Even though he had tried to rush down the beach, he wasn't as accustomed to running across sand as his mother, and he didn't really get far before she ran right alongside him, reached out, grabbed firmly ahold of his left arm, and by stopping in place, she was able to stop him, but not before he lost his footing and stumbled down to his knees… in the process of this, injury befalls him again as that side's shoulder becomes dislocated and an upper arm muscle is hyper-extended. This isn't at all likened to the kind of tingling from getting bitch-slapped on a tender cheek, now this is real pain. He moans loudly and his left hand twitches, shakes and clenches rapidly to the extent of the pain. Once Sylvia notices this, she lays him down on his right side, takes ahold of his left arm, and is able to relocate his shoulder, which in and of itself is also painful.

Taiki: What did I ever do to deserve this kind of bad luck…?

It hurts just bad enough that he would cry from it alone, but instead it becomes the catalyst. The welling up starts very fast upon grasping the sheer number of misunderstandings and hits he's taken today and about twenty seconds, later, his tear gates just open up in full.

Sylvia: Oh, Taiki dear, I'm sorry… (she embraces him and comforts him) …hey, hey, don't cry. Mother's here…

?: (gasps) …I…I **KNEW** it.

Taiki doesn't hear that very well in his painful tears, but Sylvia turns around and as luck would have it, the one whom just said that and happened to have seen this take place is none other than Kaito. She is in shock, and this just having been seen means that her son's plan to break her revival to Japan and even the whole world is in jeopardy.

Kaito: Sylvia Adelaide-Yamada, you… aren't you supposed to be dead?

She merely stands up looking in amazement at the young man he has become.

Sylvia: Kaito… I-I-I can't believe it, it's really you. You've gotten so big since I last saw you so many years ago…

Taiki finally heard these lines, stopped crying all at once, and turned himself around to speak, taking the gauze out of his mouth.

Taiki: K-K-K-K-Kaito! Listen… you CANNOT tell anyone that you've seen my mother. Please, I cannot let the public discover she's alive and walking again like this. Unless my plan goes as I need it to and everything works out correctly, no one is going to believe me when I tell them the honest-to-goodness truth, albeit in super-shortened form, of what I did to facilitate her return to life!

Kaito: Taiki-san, calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone.

Taiki: I'm SERIOUS! I went through something supernatural to get her back from the afterlife—

Kaito: Taiki! (pause) I believe you, but spare me the details of what happened. Just don't worry yourself over this and everything will go as you wish. (he turns to leave) I hope your shoulder feels better soon… see you.


	19. Part XVI

**Part XVI**

_[A/N: This is PG-13 because of one instance of nudity which is quickly addressed.]_

With that, he walks up the steps and heads on back to his home. Sylvia helps Taiki stand up and then stay up in the pain he was feeling as she walks him back into the Hotel, towards the kitchen, and has him sit down at the table for a minute. By good fortune there happened to be a few gel packs in the freezer, so she got those out, wrapped them in a few thin dish cloths and tied the ends to keep the larger one around his shoulder while the small one was put to his swollen left cheek. Then she sits down next to him and apologizes for earlier.

Sylvia: I'm really sorry, son; I just wanted to help you start to combat your weakness, fight it off, you know? But Hanon and I completely overdid it.

Taiki: It's alright, all's forgiven. You know, you're **really** strong underneath your figure, more so than even I thought; I gotta tell you, I'm impressed by that. (chuckles slightly) You sure you don't wanna run for the title of strongest woman in Japan?

Sylvia: Nah, I'll just stay to my roots as an idol, and as your mother… that's all I want.

She moved his head down just a bit, sat up a little, and came forward to give his forehead a little kiss. Right as she started to move back, when their eyes met, there was a flash.

Lucia: That's so sweet, the loving bond of a mother and son.

Taiki: Ok, Ok, no more pictures, please! All I want now is this pain to lessen or just disappear; I can go without dinner, honestly.

But upon hearing that line…

Sylvia: Oh, no you don't. No son of mine skips a meal on **my** watch; now this means only one thing.

Nikora: What's that?

Sylvia: It's time to make his favorite meal from the States.

Taiki: Eh?

Sylvia: You have a lot of ground beef in the refrigerator, Nikora-san… did you have hamburgers on your mind for tonight?

Nikora: Yes, I did. Why do you ask?

Sylvia: No, I'm just making a guess. I'm going out to get some more for myself as well as the ingredients for Taiki's favorite meal. The boxed version is not available here in Japan, and I believe that a fully homemade meal is always better for you. It's not just because you're conscious of what you use to make it, there's always a secret ingredient: LOVE.

Taiki: Well, you can't go out like this. You need to have your hair dyed.

Sylvia: Oh, Taiki, that reminds me, call the estate and tell the butler and maid exactly what I tell you now…

Several minutes later, having gotten ahold of them, he tells them to get the legal people down to the estate. Once they are there, Taiki acts out rather realistically the development of a sixth sense via a mind's eye, and in the conversation, tells them that they and the butler are to search behind the pictures that were either in his room still or that had been removed from it. Sure enough, over Taiki's bed, there was a stylized, large black X on the back of the frame holding the picture of him and his mother together out at the beach behind their estate. Upon removing the frame, the picture fell to the surface of his bed as well as several pieces of paper, which the maid picked up and saw that it was Sylvia's will.

Taiki: And WHAT does it say about me?

He gets it read to him, that he was the sole beneficiary and that the butler and maid would take turns with Tarou Mitsuki to be his new legal guardians.

Taiki: (yelling into the receiver) I knew it! YOU PEOPLE SCREWED UP AND DIDN'T GIVE THINGS DUE DILIGENCE, AND YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I HAVE SUFFERED SO MUCH IN THESE PAST SEVERAL YEARS!

The butler and maid heard that yelling and took his side.

Butler: I must request that you give me your name cards, gentlemen… due to your negligence in these years, young master Taiki has had to endure hell, and so, I hate to say this, but…

Butler + Taiki, through the receiver: "We're going to sue you for both what you have done and have not done."

Taiki: I will be coming back home, to MY estate, in a few days, via my butler and maid coming to get me. Goodbye.

After hanging up the phone, he looked back at everyone, looking like he was ready to snap. Indeed, veins were pulsing around his body. Taiki gets closer to them almost threateningly, then—

Taiki: (suddenly points with a changed face) SYKE!

Everyone else drops to the floor at him playing around with them like that, while he laughs.

Taiki: Everyone, this was a major triumph. Now I can FINALLY go back home legally.

His stomach growls again, and Sylvia brushes off the thought of using hair dye for now.

Sylvia: We don't have time to dye my hair, Taiki, so let's just put up my hair into those Chinese twintails.

The girls all give her a hand with that, and then she gets on her way to the store. On the way to the store, she didn't get much attention, which was a relief. Nor was she given a lot of attention once she arrived at the store and went inside the building. Looking at the short list she had written. She needed to get [dried] ricotta, parmesan and blue cheeses, a light oil, penne pasta, some additional flour just in case Nikora was running low, and more milk so that there would still be some left over after using the amount for which the recipe needed. On her way to the register, she looked and saw that whipped cream was on special, so she decided to get a few cans of it for a little later. After paying for everything with the money her son gave to her, she lowered the sunglasses and started on her way back, but before she walked even fifty feet, she stopped upon seeing that Tarou was only about twenty feet in front of her, on his way to get some ingredients for several days' worth of dinner. At this, Sylvia flashed back to the past, and got red-faced. Shaking it off, she continued to walk and went past him… and once they were out of each other's sight well enough, she let out a hard exhale in a sigh of relief. 'I don't know what I would have done if he recognized me.' She didn't take her time in getting home, distanced herself from thinking of him when she got back inside, and went right to grating up the blue and parmesan cheeses.

Taiki was upstairs relaxing his arm, but before he went up there, he did a fast update of his website's blog, saying that soon there would be a major announcement, and that while everyone waits, he wants them all to ponder a question… 'Do you believe in defying death for the one you love, to come back as a stronger person than you were previously?' …and finished with 'Just reflect on this as you await the announcement, my fans, and thank you'. With the post up, he went upstairs to lay down for a while, and in so doing, got another bit of a nap. When he woke up, the girls were looking back at him.

Taiki: Wh-Wha? Why are you watching over me?

Lucia: We were just waiting for you to wake up, Taiki.

Hanon: We just wanted to say that we're sorry about what we did, especially me and your mother… we didn't mean to end up giving you a nosebleed.

Rina: I'm… also sorry for what I had done to you earlier. It was… out of line.

Taiki: Well I'm still here, right? Don't let it get to you.

He slowly gets up without putting pressure on his left shoulder and upper arm, and walks out of his room then down the stairs, smelling the familiar casserole-like dish that he has not consumed ever since the week before his mother was previously taken from him. That time, she had figured out the recipe for herself, so she knows how to make it from scratch with all of the natural ingredients.

Taiki: Ohhh, that cheese-embued ether… it's been far too long…

Around the same time, across town, the girl whom he had encountered earlier went into a music store on a whim and simultaneously saw his face again on both his CD single and a local pop culture magazine.

?: Taiki Daisuke Alexis Yamada… (trembling) '…who ARE you? I'll bet deep down that you're just another pawn for Gaito under guise of a human and having a large pendant just like ours… AREN'T YOU. I'll expose you sooner or later..'

Taiki sensed nothing as he finally sat down to and started to eat the aptly named Three Cheese™ in the homemade version thanks to his mother's ingenuity. He went back for some seconds within five minutes, and everyone else also found it to be delicious. He even toasted a hamburger bun before he melted some cheese over one burger and enjoyed the American classic his way.

Taiki: I'll tell you, a burger come to me this way one time when I ate out at a small but popular restaurant, and I've never had a bun un-toasted since then when I've had a say in the matter.

Once finished, he washed the bowl and fork he used, towel-dried them, said "Thank you" again to his mother and gave her a little hug, then retreated to the other room to put on some ambient music, but paused it when Sheda wanted to talk to him.

Ivanni: Taiki, you believe in mermaids, right?

Taiki: Yeah, but why do you ask?

Ivanni: I was just curious, and I think that you're connected to them somehow. Call it a sixth sense from being on the sea for so long and having met mermaids in my travels.

Taiki: …You're good. I apparently belong to a Surface lineage that protects the mermaids of all seven oceans.

Ivanni: Looks like my suspicions were right. Maybe I can meet up again with the North Atlantic mermaids I've met in my past, if you'll be around those seas after I return.

Taiki: I suppose anything is possible.

They were finished, Sheda sat back down to continue finding something interesting or funny on TV, and Taiki was on his way to the steps when Hippo walked out from the kitchen.

Hippo: Hey, Taiki-san? Lucia-san wanted me to ask you if you felt up to going out for a walk and getting some ice cream.

Taiki: You know, to be honest, I perhaps shouldn't because I don't want extra attention being given to me if my fans see me injured, but I'll figure that we'll be there and back before anyone can notice, so yeah, I will go out there with them. Just let me get my sandals and my wallet.

He heads on up the stairs to his room, and while putting the wallet into his back pocket he says to Hippo through telepathy 'I'll bring you back some vanilla ice cream in a cup… to me it seems you wanted some, but you didn't want to admit to it.'

After going back downstairs and asking his mother if she wanted any ice cream herself, he and the girls left the Hotel and started to walk, with Taiki behind them the whole way there. Passing by one of the other music stores on the last block, his presence outside the windows caught the eye of, lo and behold, Ms. Purple-Hair, whom already has the most wrong idea about him. Still stuck on her belief that he was a pawn under Gaito, she decided to do a little espionage here. She was even wearing an overcoat and hiding the bulk of her hair inside it, as well as wearing a pair of lightly-tinted sunglasses. Enclosing the distance, she stayed right at one of the tables at a nearby corner cafe, sitting in the chair that would let her peer over with a little turning of her head to the left whilst not looking all that suspicious as she looked down at the day's newspaper.

Even though the four of them were as careful as they could have possibly been, a few of Taiki's classmate fans just happened to be out and about, and they came over to him worried when they saw his injured arm. Quietly he calmed them down as best he could, then as he motioned with his hand to the three that it was time to head back, he cleared his throat and started to take a step to the side so that he could leave, but these girls wouldn't let him do that.

Girl 1: One second, Taiki-kun.

Girl 2: Would you give us a photo op?

Girl 3: It would mean a whole lot to the three of us.

All Three: PLEEEEEAAAASE?

Hanon sweat-dropped at this, and it turns out that Ms. Purple-Hair also did so, now very much closer, in fact getting to the counter to ask for a little ice cream herself. After Lucia had pointed the camera and took the picture then showed the girls how it looked, the purple-haired girl sneezed as she passed by Rina, though she didn't fully recognize her as such; all the while, deep inside her a feeling of deep dislike, maybe even actual hate towards Rina bubbled up again, and she started to completely forget why she came over in the first place.

Before the picture was taken, the three girls had asked Taiki if he would have his pendant open, and he obliged them. It was only as the picture was just taken that Ms. Purple-Hair noticed his central pearl of black, and at that, she immediately felt her suspicions were proven true. She completely didn't even look at the other two pearls on either side of it, which of course were a faded white to show contrast. Then once she saw Rina, her feelings and thoughts automatically shifted to this spitting image of the one she despises. Almost as quickly, though, they went right back to Taiki as he said "Gesundheit" to her, since he had heard her sneeze a few seconds beforehand. She peered back at him, scoffed, and started to walk away, and under her breath she muttered, "You can't fool me, you water demon. Gaito won't succeed in his endeavor." She had absolutely no idea how wrong she was about him. When the three other girls thanked him and gave him a light hug so that there wouldn't be much pressure on his sore arm, Hanon finally stepped right over and pulled him out by that arm.

Hanon: Okay, Taiki, stop flirting and let's get going already - your mother…'s sister will have a cup of melted ice cream if we don't get it back to her soon.

She covered up her near mistake, which was a reprieve. Taiki peered back towards the three girls, and then over at the other girl, Ms. Purple-Hair, whom took off her overcoat upon assuming she was out of their sight well enough. Taiki, however, immediately recognized what she was wearing underneath as well as her hair, and to that he stopped Hanon.

Taiki: Hold on a minute… that other girl… she's the one I saw earlier!

The line also got the attention from Lucia and Rina. They looked back to that corner, exchanged a glance at Ms. Purple-Hair, and then she started to run away from them. Since the other two didn't hear what he had told Hanon earlier, they didn't quite get what he meant, and before they could ask he said, "I'll tell you once we get back to the Hotel, now let's go" then walked past them with a little more hurry in his step. He did indeed fill Lucia and Rina in on the girl he literally ran into earlier in the day once everyone was back inside the Hotel, and afterward, he gave the smaller cup of vanilla ice cream to Hippo, then set his mother's in the freezer since she asked him to put it there for now. Feeling a little tired, he went upstairs again to get one of the extra pillows from the closet in his room and then brought it into Hanon's room, leaving it on the floor. Then he takes off his oversized button-up shirt, lays it just over the pillow, and leaves Hanon's room to go back into his.

Taiki: Time to let the heat and massage jets do their thing…

He changes into one of his pairs of swim shorts, takes off the cold gel packs, and leaves them on the bed while he runs a mainly hot bath to warm up the same spots where the gel packs had been numbing the pain, so as to relax it away. Starting a few of the jets, he gets in, lays his head back and closes his eyes once he gets situated. A few minutes later, he has completely forgotten and overlooked the fact that he left both doors wide open, and so with his eyes shut as well as his ears attuned to the low humming inside the tub that was driving the jets, he didn't hear someone lightly step into the bathroom, and then get into the water. Almost immediately afterward, he felt something brush right up against his ankles a couple of times, and that pulled him out of the state he was in, fast. Without picking up his head first, he opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling, and then moved his head up as he turned to the side to see…

Taiki: Hanon! (gasps) Wh-…What are you—

Hanon: The thought of me being with you makes you happy, right?

Taiki: Well... YES, absolutely.

Hanon: So I figured that it might help you relax if I'm right here.

Taiki smiles a little.

Taiki: You're a peach; this is very thoughtful of you.

With that said, he activated the jets in Hanon's spot. Since she had never felt this before, it seemed a little surprising to her at the onset, but only a minute later, she just up and fell into the grasp of bliss from the experience.

Taiki: Does it feel nice, Hanon?

Hanon: Ohhhh… yes, Taiki-kun! I love how this feels!

Taiki: Well, I'll tell you what… you may come in here and use this to unwind whenever you've had a stressful day, no strings attached. It's just my returning your favor tonight in giving me company as well as for allowing me to stay in your room.

Neither of them said much else; they just kicked back and reveled the time spent in the soothing warm water until Taiki's arm and shoulder were feeling better. Still, though, he took his time to make sure he didn't put unnecessary pressure on it when he got out, dried himself off as best he could with one towel of his, then set it aside, only to hear…

Hanon: Ngh… Taiki-kun, would you help move me out of here? The enter point is a little high, and I'd rather not face-plant the floor.

Taiki: Um, sure thing.

First things first, he laid down the towel she had come in here with, and then in a real showmanship of his strength that his figure hides extremely well, he reaches down and all the way around he could go, grabs ahold of Hanon and dead-lifts her up and out of the tub, all the while being careful of his footing. All was fine until he had bent over to set her down on her towel, as his feet then slipped on the somewhat wet section of the floor where he was standing, and he fell, but by a quick reaction of setting his arms out and down to the sides to grasp the floor, he stopped just short of landing fully on her. Unlucky times showed up again, though, for since he had used his injured arm with his good one to stop his fall, a new rush of pain made him falter at the same time that his hands also could not keep a firm grasp on the two wet spots on the floor, and he dropped the few inches onto her without really hurting her any.

Taiki: AGH... ah jeez, that did not tickle.

He winces at his left arm, just as a light quickly shone forward from Hanon's pendant, and…

Taiki: Huh?

…right underneath him, Hanon returned to her human form after being out of the water for enough of a period of time, a little to his surprise as he was moving back a little.

Taiki: Oh, so THAT's how returning to human form looks. I always had wondered about it— (GASP) ***O . O;******* …AAAHH!

He let loose with that yell after he sees that she had nothing on, and quickly shut his eyes.

Taiki: Hanon, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Please, don't hit me!

Turning his head to the side, he thought about it for a second, then turned back, started to get up, and opened his eyes again to lock his gaze at Hanon's eyes while she got up from the floor as well with her towel in hand that she then wrapped around herself. When she was covered up, he finally stopped the gazing into her eyes and grabbed ahold of the sink next to him with his other arm as he exhaled rapidly with his heart having started to race. His face became far more red in embarrassment than it had when he saw his mother, and with his left hand he holds two fingers to his forehead whilst he grasps ahold of his center again.

Taiki: Hanon… are…

He stumbles and can't get out what he wants to say on the first shot. Getting his composure back together, he tries it again.

Taiki: …a-a-are you sure you aren't a goddess in disguise?

Hanon: Huh? What do you mean—

She can't finish because he drops to his knees with eyes closed, and then speaks thus…

Taiki: Because by golly, you sure have the aptitude and beauty of one as far as I'm concerned!

A tear of joy falls as he stands back up on his feet. Hanon is beside herself, and so shocked at such a complement from him that she doesn't know what to say… she can only blush.

Taiki: Such a beautiful, wonderful, near-flawless figure you have for someone of your age… (opens eyes) …it makes me glad that I am not consciously any bit perverse, and that I appreciate the female figure as a work of art and a thing of sanctity. You've deepened my appreciation for it.

He pats his face dry and walks Hanon back to her room, stopping at the doorway and looking over toward the side. Before she closes the door to get changed, however, she gets right up close to him to finally say her response.

Hanon: Wow, Taiki-kun, you really know how to make a girl feel so high of herself… eh-heh!

Taiki: No, I'm SERIOUS, really.

Hanon: I know you are. It's just that no one's ever been so upfront and direct about it, saying to me that I look that well to him… gosh, thanks Taiki-kun. I really appreciate it!

Right when she finishes, she doesn't even give him any time to say anything in reply, and just pulls him into a deep kiss. Once she lets go of him, he just steps back clumsily, trips and falls again, and still uses his arms to halt his head before it would have hit the ground. All the while, she shuts her door and changes into her night clothes. Taiki picks himself up yet again to go back into his room and do likewise, as his mother was almost up the second flight of stairs. It turns out she stopped about three-fifths of the way up and watched that little exchange transpire. Once Taiki was back into their room, Sylvia just thought to herself out loud, "How precious", finished coming up the steps and entered in the room after him.

Having gotten back into some underwear rather quickly, Taiki picked up his two glaives, and that's when his mother finally noticed them.

Sylvia: Taiki? Are those… (gasp) …my goodness, they are!

Taiki: Yes, the very two that Aqua Regina must have told you about. There's something that was never mentioned in the tale, as to how they got to such purported sizes when fused, or perhaps even while separated as well. HOWEVER, I think I may have the answer…

He fuses the two glaives together into the ten-arm, somewhat larger one, flicked on the overhead light, and brought the ends of the arms into closer sight.

Taiki: I deciphered quite a bit of the ancient underseas language that was all around these glaives, noticed there was some of it on the arms, and just looked at the one over here… (he rotates to it) … it says Aquamarine Pearl there.

He looks right at her just as she looks at him.

Both: A coincidence?

He finds the cryptex wheels and gets to quick work since every letter was picked from one of the different scripts and was not the same except for two of the arms that were directly opposite from each other. The second word, in every case, was Pearl, which further shocked Taiki.

Taiki: Then, does it mean…?

Sure enough, starting with the two arms whose scripts matched, they came out to read Crème Pearl. Taiki dropped the pen as he felt something, and his mother, also having felt it, brought out her pendant, opening it slowly onto two Crème Pearls. They started to shine, albeit faintly, but there was still some shining.

Taiki: GIRLS, COME QUICK, I'VE MADE A BIG DISCOVERY!

Within a minute, everyone was in the room, including Rina, whom Taiki thought had left to head back to her apartment already. Sylvia had set down her pendant on the bed, still open and the two Crème Pearls still shining.

Lucia: What is it?

Rina: Sylvia's Pearls… they're reacting…

Taiki: It's not just that. Take a closer look at the arms of the fused glaive. Each of these phrases ends with the word "Pearl"!

Everyone leans in to have a closer look, and see not just the phrases but the open depressions. Taiki points the matching two arms with the same inscription.

Taiki: These two arms, they both read exactly the same thing…

Sylvia: …which is Crème Pearl.

That was what had to have been needed… and Sylvia had to be the one to say it. Her Crème Pearls' shining intensified to where she had to figure out how to stop it before it blinded someone. She simply removed them from her pendant and lightly put them down into the depressions on the two matching arms of the glaive. Then, controlled hell took place. The glaive temporarily grabbed ahold of them, turned and spun wildly above everyone, then it simply expanded twice before it dropped straight to the floor with a stunning 150% increase in its original size. Surprisingly, it didn't weigh all that much heavier when Taiki picked it up, and because it landed with the depression facing down, his mother's pearls were on the ground. He picked them up as well and handed them to her without even looking at her.

Taiki: **Unreal!**

Right then, he remembers the first glyph set he looked at, then gripped ahold of that arm.

Taiki: Quick, everyone… outside, we're not done yet.

Once they are all outside, Taiki shows Hanon that very arm on the glaive he first figured out, counted off the seven letters and then looks right at her pendant.

Hanon: So then… you mean that one says Aquamarine Pearl?

The light bursting from her Pearl all of a sudden confirmed that, the letters glimmered like how they did with the Crème Pearls, and once Hanon set her Pearl into the depression, the glaive grabbed ahold of it and Taiki let go of the star. There was more wild spinning and rotating from it right above them before, again, the star increased another 50% from its original size and it dropped down, but this time Taiki caught it as well as Hanon's Pearl. He silently hands it back to her, grips the increased star by a couple of arms, gets a bit of a running start, and heaves it out towards the water before putting his mental powers' focus directly onto it.

Quite surprisingly, he needed to use more concentration than previously, and he faltered twice, but after recovering the second time, he kicked into overdrive and he finally moved the star just as well along the water's surface and through the air as he did with the original size. Actually, with the essence of those three Pearls and their owners' spirits helping to provide the energy, the push, and the force, the star resonated energy through the arms when they sliced through the water's surface. The end result was that it didn't merely kick up spray, it displaced the water to either side, causing some waves of its own.

Taiki caught ahold of the ten-arm star once it came close and had slowed down its rotation, then looked back at the others with amazement either rivaling or surpassing theirs.

Taiki: No wonder this thing is so powerful… the spiritual presence, energy, will and emotions from each of the Mermaid Princesses will allow me to manipulate its size after their Pearls have synchronized with it.

He looks back at the enlarged weapon, makes the blades return to the inside, and then is able to reduce its size back to normal in his hands. A few seconds of silence, then…

Sylvia: I don't know what to think here...

Hanon: Such amazing power it has, now knowing that I'm helping to make it such a size!

Lucia: Still, knowing that, it's a little scary to me, thinking what destruction it could cause.

Rina: Tell me about it.

Taiki: Lucia? Rina? Tomorrow, when I'm ready to take the next two steps, I would like to synchronize your Pearls next with it. Is that alright with you?

They both nod, and he says after a yawn, "Thanks. Well I'm beat, so I'm going to go lay down and head on off to sleep; see you all in the morning" then heads inside, up into Hanon's room and lays down on the floor with his shirt as his only cover. He was already well into sleep when Hanon turned in herself. The still-fused glaive was resting just to his side and glimmered in the moonlight that made its way through Hanon's window.


	20. Part XVII

**Part XVII**

A bout of extremely odd dreams occurred during Taiki's slumber, and then came one final dream that was not odd by any means, but rather was the kind of premonition-likened dreams of his future, and it was definitely rated NC-17. In fact, the very climax drove him up and awake silently but swiftly. Immediately he headed for the restroom for a very personal reason, found that he was beading up with sweat when it was over, and washed off his face with cold water to help jolt him awake. Leaving the restroom, he shook his head for a second to get a crick out of his neck, then extended his hand to float the separate five-arm glaives over to him. Taking ahold of them, he quietly left the Hotel with the keys in his e-vest that was hanging up downstairs, still wearing his lightweight night clothes and disregarding anyone else's presence on the streets this early in the morning before dawn. Over to the widest beach he traversed, and he used all of the space to do some more advanced maneuvers with the stars. Not the least of them included a split, double swipe, and fuse-again maneuver… this ultimately led to Taiki pushing against his limits and then shattering them. It was at THAT POINT, by sheer accident, that he discovered a new level of the power of his mind… the ten-arm star swooped past his grip, and without even thinking he ran after it… ACROSS THE WATER. At the same time he caught ahold of it again, he realized just where exactly he was standing.

Taiki: No… WAY!

As Taiki returns the big star to its normal size, someone was on the shore at this point, saw him there looking all around him to survey how far out he ran onto the water, and snapped a few pictures. Taiki almost didn't care due to the shock of being out on the water, but decided that now was the time to get back onto the shore and regroup anyway. Yet no sooner than he started to do so, a combination of powerful water jets and shadow arrows bolted out of the water and nicked him, causing him to stumble for a distance before getting his footing again.

At that, the pendants of the other three let them know something was happening to one of them. Hanon knew first that it was Taiki upon seeing that he wasn't there on her floor. Since where he was at happened to be a bit of a run from the Hotel, at the least it would take Hanon and Lucia around five minutes to get there if they ran nonstop.

Taiki: It's THEM again!

Yuuri: That's right, Surface Prince!

Eril: We've ambushed you and have you outnumbered, so prepare to lose your Pearl!

Taiki: Only TWO of you? HA! Don't make me lau—

Something crunches down on his shoulder very hard, interrupting him and making him yell out in harsh pain with a blood gush. Insult was added when an ice wall smacks into him and sends him tumbling across the water's surface until he can skid to a stop with a wave crashing over him. Once it clears, he sees Izul and Maria readying a second attack.

Taiki: Nnnngh! That does it! **VOICE OF THE SURFACE: ENCHANTED BLACK PEARL!**

His transformation starts, but before his Black Pearl could send out its light, the fused glaive's arm which read Black Pearl in the different scripts drew it out of his pendant and into the depression. The energy discharges all by themselves disrupted the waves and shoved aside any attacks put against him, and once the last, largest discharge knocked over the four Dark Lovers, the Black Pearl caused another increase in the glaive's size, this time a full 100%. With that, the Black Pearl leaves the glaive, goes back into his pendant, and the two faded white pearls from his mother's tears manifest in the headphones before he finally finishes transforming and lowers the microphone to the side of his mouth. And in the process, the energies have healed shut the injury to his shoulder.

The Dark Lovers did not expect to see what had just happened, and though they hide it as best they can from their facial expressions, Taiki KNOWS that the now 300% larger ten-arm glaive has induced fear into them. Out of desperation, they attempt to use hard-hitting attacks against him. Some get through, but the glaive was being spun as a bladed shield to divide the force from the attacks into bearable hits that didn't hurt anywhere near as badly as they would have otherwise. Nothing, however, stopped the eurobeat song going around him, and he leads in with a kick-uppercut-turned-backflip move, then said a line…

Taiki: Pichi Pichi Surface Solo, Live Start!

He takes on the Euro Power Mix of the song "Shapes of Love" by a Japanese band called Every Little Thing, to a dubtitling.

Taiki:

I wanna tell you, and yet I cannot tell you

As I just wait impatiently here

My emotions want to make my heart burst open

If I could fix my problem of feeling shy

Then I would ask you out on a date

Without getting embarrassed in front of you

Mmm, that smile you went and flashed to me

Means that tonight, I cannot fall asleep

My heart's pounding… oh dear, oh my, I've fallen in love!

I wanna reach out and take ahold of this love

Even though you don't feel the same way that I do

I will simply turn you around to look at me

Listen closely to what I'll say, I ask of you!

It's all because there are no true shapes of love

That you will never know where it's going to be

And now my irreplaceable excitement here

Cannot be stopped by anyone around me!

The song echoes outward such that the girls hear it through their Pearls until they could get close enough to the site of the fight to hear it due to proximity. Somehow even Ms. Purple-Hair hears it after it had rudely awakened her from her sleep, and she just does not know what to make of it at all, not understanding how someone else other than a Mermaid Princess would be singing such that she could hear it like this, or why it wasn't hurting her.

The ending call from Taiki was different than that used by the girls.

Taiki: Peace Shower Pitch!

The end result, however, was no different… the Dark Lovers all suffered from the magic from the song, and were defeated once again.

Taiki: Come on now… how does an encore sound, eh!

DL (in sync): This isn't over, Surface Prince!

They disappeared, and to good fortune, no one else heard or saw this but Lucia and Hanon, whom were only a short distance away now, with Rina not much farther behind them.

Taiki: Girls, you missed the sight of me wiping the floor with those water demons!

Almost immediately, though, their attention was onto his ten-arm glaive.

Rina: Taiki, did you synchronize your Pearl with it, then?

Taiki: I didn't mean to… it just happened automatically after I called out my Idol name before I transformed. There was another 100% increase in size from it alone, I'm not lying.

Hanon: Can you still handle it?

Taik: This JUST happened in the moment, so I couldn't throw it yet or anything. All I was able to do was use it as a spinning shield to deafen any attacks thrown at me before my song.

He returns to his human outfit, and grabs ahold of the star, which NOW was heavier by somewhat of a margin.

Taiki: Oooy... oh sure, NOW it gets heavier.

Despite that increase, he is able to really heave it out over the water and control it with large movements.

Taiki: I need to be able to control it without so much of movement as this, so I've got some practice ahead of me. But I think I've hit my limit because of that fight, so I think I'm just going to crash for the day unless something comes up, because tomorrow is the day that stunt gets under way and I break the news to Japan.

He heads right on back to the Hotel, the girls are not far behind him. Upon entering, Taiki can already smell food cooking, and sees that his mother is the one responsible. Nikora wished to stay asleep for some time longer, but that didn't slow down Sylvia at all. What DID, however, is her seeing the new size of his glaive now over when she last saw it.

Sylvia: Not only did you fight and sing alone, you were able to increase the glaive's size EVEN MORE?!

Taiki: Shhh! You don't have to yell… but yeah, that's what ended up happening.

There wasn't much of any exchange except for her asking him and the girls what they each wanted for breakfast. Taiki, however, insisted on helping to cook what he was having as to get the hang of doing it, so that he would be able to do it by himself soon enough. With enough time given to rest his arm, his body compensated by imparting the "runner's high" onto him, producing natural heroin to relieve his pain and thus lessening the need for any ibuprofen.

After eating, Taiki immediately went to his computer, logged on, and searched the area for the closest driver's license center.

Taiki: 'Since I am close enough to being sixteen, I figure why not start myself on driving experience now with a learner's permit.'

He puts this into the front of his memory, and under the inspiration of the imagery of his fused glaive, he suddenly thought up a large theme change for his website. He wrote down whatever details he could think of for it, and sets that aside to bring to the graphic designers in the near future. From there he goes to start onto a legal downloading frenzy for additional music to add to the computer's collection. A few hours later, there's still no stopping him. Once he takes a break some time after, it's seen that it was only about 10:30 AM at that point.

Taiki: Good grief... to me, it feels like time's slowing down here.

A double brew of chai tea later, he decided to go on outside and get a little sun behind the Hotel for a few hours since he can't make up his mind on how much more of the music he should find. He wisely turns himself around at certain points in time so he can evenly get exposure to his upper body and his legs up to about his knees. He goes back inside once enough time passed, sits back down at the computer, and starts any high bit-rate songs that were already in iTunes onto conversion to 128 kbps, so he can put them onto his iPod and it won't be constantly reading them and pulling power from the battery due to higher bit rates. When finished, he spreads on some coconut oil-based sunscreen and heads right back out to continue practicing with his glaive until it was time for dinner.

Being only a short distance away from the level he looked to achieve with the star at this size when he had to stop and return to the Hotel to eat, he ate faster than he ever had before as well as washed and dried his plate, all so he could get back outside and continue pushing himself to and past that level. It was already after dark when that finally happened. Everyone else had come out to watch. Taiki started to run out over the water at a breakneck speed to get to where the weapon was falling straight down, after a mere flick of his one finger sent it rocketing upward to the sky. He dove forward, turned himself 90º and bit down to catch it. Gravity then brought him down to the water, and there was a big splash from it. Taiki's elation at breaking through to the next level was immediately shoved aside when, while he was under the water, he went to move his legs but had a completely different sensation, and when he looked down on himself…

Taiki: AAAAAAAHH!

Lucia, Hanon and Nikora lept in to go after him, and themselves became just as surprised when they saw Taiki… in a merman form!

Taiki: I…**I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT'S ****POSSIBLE****!**

Lucia: Taiki, I think I know how.

Taiki: ?!

Lucia: When your Pearl synced up with your glaive, perhaps the full reaches of its power must have been opened up to you.

Sylvia heard this through her connection to her son's mind, so she jumped in as well to go see if he was alright, and lo and behold, she ALSO turned to a mermaid form that she previously never had, crème but having small streaks of black on the fin, which indicated she was the previous generation's owner of the Black Pearl. She came right over to him even though it was her first time swimming this way, which is rather remarkable.

Taiki: You TOO, mother? Goodness gracious, now we also have to avoid the water…

As soon as he said that, however, the Pearl flashed, and he was returned to his human form, much to the shock of everyone else.

Taiki: What the— was that because of my will?

He thinks of the reverse, and indeed, after a flash from his Pearl, he is once again in his merman form.

Taiki: Mother, why don't you go ahead and try it yourself; see if you can also do it.

So Sylvia concentrates her thoughts towards her human form, and to all good fortune, she too is able to switch forms in the same way.

Taiki: So because we have our origins based from the land, we can do this.

Sylvia: But we can't be any less careful than the others.

Taiki motions his glaive back towards his grasp, and leads the group's return to the beach and the Hotel. Once he gets in his room's tub for a proper bath, it is only then that the bite from one of Izul's water dragons on his shoulder is seen by his mother, and though Taiki covered it to the best of his extent to prevent an infection, it still wasn't good enough, for an infection had started.

Taiki: Oh, for the love of… damn it all, now this complicates matters of what to do tomorrow. We'll have to move our leaving from the Hotel to our estate to an earlier hour, because as soon as I break the news and end the dramatics, I need to see our family physician for an antibiotic.

Sylvia: Then that means I'd better dye my hair as soon as possible, so that aunt Victoria can come to being.

Taiki: I'll hurry up and make this a shower, then.

So with that, Taiki stands up to finish his cleansing, dries off quickly afterward and slips into a pair of boxers. This hair dyeing process would be much less painful with him there to help his mother with it.Almost an hour and half passed as Sylvia's hair was done in sections to give it that two-tone blue look. This process had taken the two past the midnight hour to finish, but the result was an impeccable stripe effect which had the distribution just right. It was such that in the Mandarin Chinese large pigtails hairstyle, which they put together here just to get a look at it first, the round mounds of hair both had as close to a half-and-half appearance as they could possibly get. Fully pleased with their handiwork, they both ended up laying right down on the bed, wearing only their undergarments, and headed right off to sleep. The alarm sounded for the time dawn would come this day, and the mother-son duo got themselves very well dressed for presentability. Without making a lot of noise, the two stripped the bed sheets in the room and brought the linen downstairs, after quietly making sure that Sheda was also awake and ready to get going. The only other person awake a little early was Madame Taki.

Taiki made a few phone calls to get ahold of the current residents in the estate, whom thankfully were only the family's butler and maid, whom also just happened to be very close friends with his mother. He kept the reason for his calls short, and spoke of an aunt Victoria whom nobody either in Japan or the U.S. had known existed. About fifteen minutes later, the limo that the butler drives arrived in front of the hotel. Once Taiki is aware of this, he picks up his cell phone from the charging stand in the front room and calls the nearest news station and says that today a relative he didn't know he had came to Japan a short time ago to see him, that she was going back to the U.S in the early afternoon, and that after she leaves, he would have an impromptu interview where he would speak of his upcoming plans for his career as an idol. With the plan in motion, he leaves his computer and equipment hooked up in the hotel, and before stepping out of the place, hands Madame Taki a letter in an envelope that addresses everyone there in its words. Then he looks at her with a little smile.

Taiki: May we see each other again soon.

With a two-finger salute-like motion and a little smile, he walks outside and closes the door behind him.

Taiki: The next phase of the plan now starts. Let's not waste any time.


	21. Part XVIII

**Part XVIII**

Taiki gets into the back of the limo quickly and the butler hastily yet safely returns to the estate, where a few reporters were waiting outside of the gates on the stretch of sidewalk that went in front of the house. Taiki then stood up through the open moon roof and waved to the cameras of the crews for a couple of seconds, before retreating back down inside up until the limo stopped in front of their mansion. He got out of the car, having taken hold of the hand of his "aunt" and helping her step out into view of the cameras from their distance. To all this, she promptly went for the Oscar by being very surprised at the sight of it all, and with Sheda to Taiki's other side, all three of them waved to the cameras before disappearing inside the mansion.

The family's maid welcomed them all after introducing herself, and Taiki said to her that he would like her to just take the bag of clothes he was holding and send it through the washer, and then afterward to return to her normal routine of maintaining the mansion, for he wished to take it upon himself to show the two visitors around the place and reflect on the past times he spent here while doing so. This of course was Sheda's first time hearing it, and Sylvia was remembering everything herself. Around a couple of hours passed, and Taiki saved his own room for last. Going inside, it looked almost exactly as he remembered it on the last day he was allowed to be in here before being evicted, since his mother had hidden her will many years ago after writing it, and refused to tell anyone where it was located. The only things moved were his Playstation, his beatmania games, and his official controllers, all of which were neatly placed in one specific bin located by the back wall. After only a couple of minutes' worth of walking around, so much in the way of momentous happenings came back to him that he felt light-headed. His stomach also reminded him of the need to eat, but he shook his head at it and remembered his infected bite wound on his left shoulder.

Taiki: I think now's the time to reveal the truth. Mother, I think you should remove the contact lenses giving your eyes the other color now and lower the sunglasses over your vision. Let me just get ahold of Tarou-nii and invite him over here.

He goes into one drawer of his chests, and gets out the address book of his mother, which he had put away after her death, finds Tarou's number and dials it. As it is ringing, he says to his mother "We'll do this via a song on the piano; since I know that he knows your exact singing voice, that'll institute a tearful reunion for the both of you once he hears your voice," then clears his throat. No sooner than he finishes that, Tarou answers the call.

Tarou: Ohayo gozaimasu, this is Mitsuki Tarou.

Taiki: Tarou-nii, it's Taiki. How's everything today?

Tarou: Just finishing getting over a slight hit of allergies, but otherwise I'm doing well.

Taiki: Ah. Hey, I have some news to tell you… my mother's will has been found and I've finally come home. Also, a long-lost relative of my family came here for a visit from the United States a few days ago.

Tarou: Oh?

Taiki: Yes. Her name is Victoria, and she's, like, an identical twin sister of my mother. Apparently the two were separated while still very young and so neither remembered anything about having a sister. In any event, would you like to introduce yourself to her before she leaves in a little while to go back to the U.S?

Tarou: Oh, surely. Where are you calling from, Taiki?

Taiki: The estate, of course.

Tarou: Alright, then I'll be right over in a few minutes.

Taiki: OK, I'll see you then.

The call ends, and on Tarou's end, he leaves his house and waves down a taxi. It was only about ten minutes when the driver reached the spot across the street from the gates of the estate, and Tarou got out after paying him for the ride. He came across the street, excused his way through the people that had come to around the gates, the number of whom almost quintupled, and rang the outer doorbell. Inside, Taiki heard that, and he went right for the front door while his mother and Sheda both went to the piano room, adjacent to the dining room as well as to one of three decks along the back of the house.

Taiki: (to the butler) I invited Tarou over to meet aunt Victoria, so I'll go and let him in the gates.

He then headed right outside to do just that.

Taiki: Tarou, I'm glad you could make it! It's a momentous occasion, that I was able to return home when I finally found it through my sixth sense and telling the legal people over the phone.

Taiki opens the gate to let him through, and closes it just as quickly. To the people out there, he tells them "I ask for your patience to further show itself, everyone; my aunt should be leaving within the hour, then I can hold the interview" and turns to walk back to the mansion alongside his closest friend who was just like an older brother to him. Upon coming through the doors, the butler greets Tarou and welcomes him back after quite a long time, and then Taiki leads him to the piano room. The first one he sees is Captain Sheda.

Taiki: Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, she befriended a captain from the Caribbean, and he was on vacation, so he decided to come here along with her.

Tarou: Ah. (extends his hand) I'm Tarou Mitsuki, sir.

Ivanni: (stands up and shakes Tarou's hand) It's a pleasure to meet you, Tarou-san. My name is Captain Ivanni Sheda.

With a nod, the two move their hands back, and Taiki's mother stands up from her seat at the piano with a little gasp, raising up her sunglasses.

"Victoria": Goodness, you look spectacular. (bows to him) I'm the twin sister of Sylvia, Victoria Adelaide, and it's an honor to meet you, Tarou.

Of course, Tarou's reaction was to be expected.

Tarou: Oh my. Taiki, you weren't kidding by the identical twins bit… she reminds me so much of Sylvia! Only her hairstyle and mannerism is different!

Taiki: Of course she has a different hairstyle. My mother never really wanted to do anything elaborate with her hair, so Victoria makes herself look as different as she can be without cutting her hair, if she can help it.

"Victoria": Even if I never really got to know her, Taiki has said so much about her, and I KNOW we share a high personal valuing of our own hair.

She very slightly blushes at that remark, then sits back down at the piano and opens up one of the scores Taiki had brought back with him to here; in fact, it was for one of her never-released songs, and that Taiki restored to pristine condition. Taiki himself could tell by walking over and getting a glimpse of it, but he looked and saw that Tarou was looking rather shocked as she started to play.

Taiki: What? Victoria just happened to have had a childhood where she also learned how to play the piano, even if she doesn't have the kind or quality of voice that—

It is right here that his mother's singing interrupts him, and makes both Tarou go wide-eyed as well as the butler gasp, then quickly walk away to get the maid and bring her over to hear this. At the end of the song, Sylvia reaches up, undoes her hair to let to return to its natural length all over her head, and lightly speaks to Tarou…

Sylvia: Tarou-kun, it's me. By a miracle, I'm alive again.

Tarou: S-S-SYLVIA!

He ran over to her and hugged her close, shedding tears of joy that she was alive.

Tarou: Oh, how I've missed you all this time!

Sylvia: Tarou, my dearest friend, I have missed you just as much.

She remained calm even as Tarou let go of her.

Tarou: You don't look a day older than when you were pronounced dead… no, you look younger! But how?

Taiki: I'll have to explain. All you absolutely need to know is that she has been under blessing and favor of a goddess of the sea ever since she was conceived. Due to that, this goddess took her body down into the sea before the breaking of dawn on the day she was to be buried at sea anyway. This is something about which I could not speak, I was in so much shock when I saw it happen all of those years ago. And just two days ago, she returned with me from the afterlife after I took a supernatural trip to there with the aid of Captain Sheda.

Sylvia: He speaks the truth, Tarou dear. My son would never tell a lie to anyone, ignoring the one that he told the reporters outside, and then the one to you that made you come back here.

Butler: I am never one to doubt the supernatural, but we now have a problem.

Maid: How is the Victoria woman going to leave?

Taiki: Relax, everyone, I've had a plan for all of this. (to the Maid) I would like you to lower your hair and go back to the United States as Victoria after we dye your hair to match this pattern she has currently.

He shows her the duffel bag he brought along with the hair dye that was still unused from the previous night inside it.

Taiki: This is just for a couple of days, and you can return here afterward saying there was a marriage you were invited to over in the United States if anyone should ask where you've been.

Maid: That's… doable. ^_^ Not a problem.

Taiki: Good. I can take care of the rest of the setup. Dramatics will be the key thing here, and I'm sure this will go off without a hitch.

The group divides, with Sylvia getting the help of the maid in washing out the cobalt dye first through repeated shampooing cycles. Then the maid herself gets through a shower and with only a little help gets her somewhat shorter hair into the same aqua and cobalt striping. She gets dressed in the same dress that Sylvia was previously wearing, and switches up her mannerism to fit with Aunt Victoria. Sylvia, meanwhile, just stayed in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, and wrapped in a towel, thinking about the future.

Taiki: Mother? (comes over to her) The only thing I have for you is to focus intently on me and have a big Pearl Reaction take place, to give off a BIG pang of light from your room's window, which we know can be seen from the gates. That, and I would suggest that you put on a light dress on so that when I come to see you 'revived' here, any camera crews that follow me back to the room via the window won't have to censor anything.

Sylvia: Surely. I trust in you, son.

A quick nod, and he closes the door when he leaves. Deciding to go down to the washroom, his clothes had been put through the gas-heated dryer as well, so they were all ready to be folded. He went ahead and did this all himself, save for one change of pants and an oversize button-down shirt, for he now changed into it. Checking with everyone, and seeing that all of the setup was ready, the last thing he did before opening the door and leading his maid to the limo under her guise of Victoria was to give his home and cell phone numbers to Sheda. He wished to keep in touch. Closing the limo door for them, and jogging out towards the gate to send them off, Taiki made sure to have a calm composure to his face.

Taiki: It was great to meet you! Take care now, auntie Victoria!

Then his attention fully focused onto the reporters and whoever else was there.

Taiki: I apologize that it took longer than expected, everyone. But if you're alright with it, we can start the interview whenever you're ready. I'll just go and get a cart of folding chairs the mansion just happens to have in storage, so I'll be right back with you.

Indeed, there was a wheeled cart of these chairs sitting in one of the more inconspicuous but sizable closets on the ground floor of the mansion, and Taiki has no trouble getting it outside to the round part of the driveway that went in front of the place. He called over to the reporters with the intercom just inside the front door.

Taiki: Everyone, please come on forward for this. I'm the only one here except for my other friend whom arrived a little earlier, and he's practicing on my piano for something he's doing, so I'm the one in charge here.

There wasn't any questioning of this, and so the reporters decided to go one at a time in some random order asking him questions like what exactly was his inspiration into writing the songs he did on his first album, for example. About thirty minutes later, as the question he was answering demanded a deep dive into his feelings and memories of the past, he really started to tear up and falter a few times. Holding onto his pendant, he opened it to look at the Black Pearl.

Taiki: …and this, it is our family's treasure, and it was once hers. Aside from pictures and any clothing she once wore, this is the only true physical remaining piece of her I have… oh, Mother, how I miss you…! I don't know if what I did for the goddess of the sea over the past few days appeased her or not, but… *stifles himself from breaking out into tears* …Mother, I just want you back with me! I'M JUST NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!

As all of this was going on, Sylvia was listening in on all of it, and it brought HER to tears as well when she looked at the two crème pearls inside her own pendant. At the same time, both of them, crying somewhat, were in position so that their tears didn't just fall onto their pendants, but their Pearls as well. The simultaneous Pearl Reactions that took place caused something far abnormal to happen; a chain reaction occurred on Sylvia's end, and not only did her pearls erupt in a lot of light, but energy was released with it. This caused a pressure differential, and the windows gave way as a sound almost like a small explosion rang out, grabbing everyone's attention. Such a thing was never suspected by Taiki that would happen, so this took him by surprise.

Taiki: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

He stumbled back up to his feet and ran right for the windows into his mother's room. Just as he reached it, Tarou had already exited through the front door, calling out his name.

Tarou: Taiki-kun! I just went to go see what happened inside, and… and… you're not going to believe this—

Taiki: Let me see with my own eyes what's happened, Tarou!

He reached up, and pulled himself up onto the windowsill. Then as he looked into what was still giving off all that light…

Taiki: I'LL be the one who discerns whether or not I will believe thi— (gasps) —N-N-N-NO…WAY…IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

The waterworks open up more here, and he goes for the proverbial award. What he didn't count on, however, was all of the reporting group running into the mansion and towards the room as his looks and words showed all he was feeling.

Taiki: It-It-It-It CAN'T be true…

He gets all the way over to the bed, the legs of the frame holding it up having been splintered, gets as close as he needed to, and puts his ear right over his mother's chest, to hear her heart beating.

Taiki: …no, I'm wrong! It IS TRUE, and nothing short of a miracle! (cue his tear gates opening all the way) MOTHER! IT'S YOU! IT REALLY IS YOU!

He goes into the fullest, deepest embrace he can give as his mother holds him, and gradually quiets him, while the sight of all this left all of the reporters absolutely stunned and silent. Sylvia breaks the silence.

Sylvia: I'm not decent. Are you live?

One of the news vans for each of the stations DID come in past the gates and stopped just before all of the chairs. A cameraman did come in for each one, and with that, the reporters all announced breaking news, immediately relaying base information to their respective news headquarters. The second half of the 12:00 news on their broadcasts finished up their current story, and came in with their lines to their respective watchers. This got immediate attention of everyone within earshot, and Hanon just so happened to have been watching the news on one of the channels back inside Pearl Piari. She called the others all downstairs and over to the television to see the activity unfold. The reporters all finished their lines, and then had their cameramen walk in and zoom over to the revived mother with her son letting out all of the tears of joy and anguish he could possibly give. After a few questions were asked of Taiki and he could barely get out his answers intelligibly, which was just an act, Sylvia politely interrupted.

Sylvia: What a change of mood… Taiki is so overwhelmed right now, and I don't blame him for being such. However, let me say something right to those watching, if you would not mind.

So the reporters brought their microphones all together up close for her to speak.

Sylvia: Please call this nothing short of a miracle, everybody. I tell you now what I remember. Until a few days ago, I was asleep in the afterlife, with my body under perfect preservation by a divine essence. Today, though, I am once again here with my life and my youth restored, and I just know my son must have done something wonderful through all of his suffering, for this divine presence was so moved as to allow me to return to him here and now. (she picks up his head, and wipes away his tears) Taiki, my dear son, I love you. Thank you for what you've done for me, and I promise that I'll never leave you like that ever again.

Taiki: I… I love you too, mother… and, you're welcome.

With a brief kiss that everyone sees and a loving hug that Sylvia also gives to him, the reporters and camera-persons pull back a little, and the reporters speak to their audiences, saying that now in the aftermath of this modern-day miracle, the only respectful thing that can be done is to let the mother-and-son idol family be alone right now so they can regroup. With that, too, the unexplainable divine actions would be left alone to stand as fact.

Before the reporters say their lines of "Reporting from the Yamada family mansion, this is *insert reporter name here*, *insert respective news station name here*…" Taiki is able to catch his breath and say something for everyone watching the news to hear.

Taiki: To all of you out there who are our fans, I ask of you here, please, do not crowd after the two of us like top celebrities and treat us as such when you see us in everyday life between our signing events or performances. No, please, let my mother and I both be your very good friends… I know you all can do this very small thing for us - thank you for listening.

With all things done and finished, the reporters and photographers all wished the mother-son duo well and all politely took their leave, even going so much as to fold up their chairs and put them back onto the the cart wheeled outside by Taiki. With the footage and pictures obtained, the entire nation of Japan would know in the morning once the national news comes on for everyone to see as well as when the newspapers are printed and distributed. Once the coast was completely clear, Tarou stepped inside the room, and helped the two of them up to their feet.

Taiki: Thanks, Tarou-nii. That went beautifully, even with the unexpected twist of events. I think that Mother and I should get ourselves cleaned and dressed right about now, so…

Tarou: It was no big thing. I just couldn't be happier for you, and the fact that she's back amongst us, however it happened.

Sylvia: We'll come by in a couple of days once everything is repaired, Tarou-kun.

Tarou: Well then, I'll be looking forward to that. See you then.

Sylvia waved goodbye, and Taiki walked Tarou out to the door, but before seeing him off, he stopped briefly at his other bag, which was still off to the other side of the door, and brought out one more copy of that Personal Collector's Edition of his album.

Taiki: Tarou-nii, here. Now it's a two-fold gift to you as thanks for the help you just gave me today. I know you'll enjoy it.

Tarou thanked him, and took his leave from the mansion, hailing down a taxi once he saw one coming towards him.


	22. Part XIX

**Part XIX**

(Rated PG-13/R)

_[A/N: Again there is implied nudity, and two instances of mature content, but nothing sexual happens.]_

Taiki yawned just a bit, and to that, his mother simply picked him up with a simple smile. She brought him back to her room and the adjacent bathroom, so that the two of them could get themselves clean and then relax together. Once Sylvia was in the shower first and had the curtain drawn across to temporarily wall off this part of the bathroom, Taiki let nature's call be heard before he stepped in to help his mother get herself all clean, even though there wasn't much that had to be done. Then the attention of cleanliness switched to him, and together they lathered up and washed off his hair. Then as Taiki lathered up everywhere else with soap to get rid of his sweat and tears residue, his mother, not being able to help it as she had him standing right in front of her, bent down a little and lightly grasped ahold of her son down below while the previous movement also had her starting to press her very beautiful chest into his back.

This was so completely unexpected to Taiki, as he had even started to go at himself while he knew that his mother wasn't looking at him, stopping when his instincts said she was about to look at him again. All this while, he was envisioning the future, where he was with Hanon and the two had become husband and wife. This naturally enhanced his red-faced expression, already a real mess because of how close he was right now to the edge as well as that he dared to chance this in his mother's presence.

Sylvia: I was not looking at your thoughts for once, Taiki dear. Let me guess, though… you're daydreaming, envisioning, imagining you being with Hanon when you've both come of age and have fully committed to each other, right?

He knew that he couldn't hide it.

Taiki: ..Yes, yes I am.

He moves his own hand back to the base of the shaft, and motions that he wants her to let go of him, so she did so. He steps out of the shower to relieve himself of this pent-up tension, and it didn't take even 30 seconds for him to finish. To the surprise of his mother, she heard that he was rather quiet about the action.

Sylvia: You're so unlike your father in this regard. He would always moan a little or otherwise say things.

Taiki: Well… err…

He was at a complete loss for words.

Sylvia: It's OK if you're still embarrassed about the whole thing here. I know another thing that can help you get over that shame aspect.

Taiki didn't know where she was going with this, so after shutting off the shower and starting to run the bath, his mother brought him over to her own computer that he didn't even know she had, started it up, logged in and went online to the website of a U.S.-based company that was the maker of the world's #1 male sexual toy. Now is when Taiki understood what his mother was saying, and after a few minutes, she found her way to the aptly named Stamina Training Unit which was specifically designed to be used by those men who seek to become longer-lasting, all-around better lovers in the sexual performance sense for their women.

Sylvia: Is this alright, then? Realize that you're not performing the act with a girl, and remember that… oh, and son, there's no shame in having and using one of these.

Taiki: Yes, mother, this is alright. Thanks.

Taiki gets back into the bathroom to check the water level in the jacuzzi tub while his mother puts the order through at the website using the family's credit card. Once she finishes with the ordering process, Sylvia shuts and locks her room door, and rejoins her son in the bathroom just as he shuts off the water and turns on the infrared heater as well as the jets. Sylvia gets in first, and stays standing as Taiki also gets in the water. He lowers himself and triggers his shifting over to his merman form, and then looks intently at his mother, which was a cue for her to do the same. She sat herself down, shifts over to her mermaid form, and sees her son come right up to her. Taiki started with an embrace, and it got to where they both were almost fully touching. He lowered his head to her chest, rested it there, and soon moved his left hand back to the front, where he gently removed the two-seashell top. Then with his head facing to the side, Taiki moved his hand to the underside of his mother's right breast, lifted it a little, and moved its nipple closer to himself because his hunger finally caught up with him and it would still be some time until he could have a meal. In fact, Sylvia heard her son's stomach growl over the bubble jets, and brought him in even closer. It was to remove the distance as well as to tell him something.

Sylvia: Taiki dear, your timing really couldn't be better. I've been getting a fever because I have too much excess milk inside me. Please, help me here, son.

Taiki: Sure thing, mother.

Without another thought, Taiki puts his mouth on his mother's right nipple, and implements using his hand to help gently squeeze out the milk at a good pace. With the first mouthful swallowed, Taiki let out a good moan of pleasure because of its soothing warmth. Time passes, and being the kind of person to not waste anything if it's possible, Taiki really stuffed himself on account of drinking every last drop of his mother's milk, save for one mouthful, which he was able to let her have. Her fever already started to fade by that point. A few minutes more passed, and the mother-son duo shut off the jets in the tub then walked out of it. Wrapping themselves in a couple of towels, the two of them each went to get a clean change of clothes and change into it before meeting at the front door while wearing sandals.

Sylvia: I take it my car is still in the garage just to the side of the mansion. We'll get into that and get you to the doctor right away, then head for the store for a few things to use for dinner tonight.

Taiki: Right. This infection has to get nailed right away, it still doesn't look good.

Without another thought, the two make their way over to their doctor's office, and luckily at a time when he wasn't busy. Even so, they quickly made their way inside and let the receptionist take one look at his infection to give off the need for the antibiotics treatment to be prescribed.

Receptionist: Goodness me, that really doesn't look good. Just a minute, I'll let him know right now.

She picks up the phone and calls upstairs to his office. In surprise, the doctor comes right downstairs and is overwhelmed at the sight of Sylvia standing next to Taiki. She, however, puts the focus onto her son.

Sylvia: Doctor, now is not the best time. Taiki needs antibiotics, ASAP.

With one look at the infection, the doctor agrees.

Doctor: If you don't mind me asking, what bit you there?

Taiki: I… can't really describe it too well, but it was a serpent that was composed of water, and it was under control by some water demon. That's all I can really say.

Doctor: I see. Never heard about a water demon yet in my time… but I don't doubt you.

Taiki: The stranger thing is, you can see the wound is already closed off anyway, and I didn't have a time when I had not re-applied ointment when changing the gauze. Yet despite that, I still have the infection.

Doctor: Hmmm... (he detaches the prescription just written) …well here, stay on this antibiotic until it's gone, and should there be any symptoms aside from the antibiotic's possible side effects, make sure to let me know as soon as possible.

Taiki: Understood, and thanks again.

With the Rx in hand, Taiki and his mother take their leave and head for the pharmacy to obtain the medicine. From there, they go to the nearest grocery store with a last-minute list of things their house needed, including all-organic food. Upon finally leaving the store, however, Taiki backed up and got behind his mother when out of the corner of his eye he saw the same purple-haired girl from before walking along this side of the street. Taiki stayed hidden behind his mother until the girl had walked well past the immediate view of the store. Sylvia asked her son what was the matter, and so he briefly told her what had previously transpired with this girl. Not wanting to say anything about this just yet, Sylvia just reminded him it was time to get back home, and the two returned to their car, packed in the groceries and made the return drive. They would end up arriving a few minutes after their butler returned with the limo, and he could be seen in just a bit of a panic, wondering what had happened to the windows of Sylvia's room. The mother and son eased his feelings by summing up what transpired, and said that there was no need to worry about safety or aesthetics. With this stated, the groceries came inside, were put away in a neat arrangement, and Sylvia brought out the phone book to locate a windows installation company, then called the number and scheduled a proper measurement/appraisal.

Sylvia: (hangs up the phone) You see? No sweat.

Butler: Of-Of course. My apologizes for my reaction.

Sylvia: No, no, it's ok. You were concerned and there's not a thing wrong with that.

Taiki let them know that he was going into his room to start up his recently-purchased beatmania IIDX games and get himself used to his bed all over again, then he walked his way up the stairs and into his room to do just as he said. Time passes as he refines his playing style further and even tackles the Double Play note charts. Eventually, the butler knocks and opens the door to let Taiki know that dinner was ready. With this heard and acknowledged, Taiki finishes inputting his name for the high score and saves his data before shutting down his PStwo. Right then he notices how the time has progressed to evening.

Taiki: Wow. As the saying goes, time really does fly by when you have fun.

He heads downstairs and over to the kitchen table, with the awaiting feast, counts his blessings and gives a prayer of thanksgiving before he digs in to satisfy his hunger.

At the same time that was taking place, back at Pearl Piari, Hanon was complaining about how bored she was, and after a suggestion by Lucia, agreed to have her future be looked up via the mermaid fortune-telling cards. After a bout of love-filled imaginations in her belief of what the interpretation's possible outcome would be, and both Lucia and Hippo rolling their eyes at it, Rina arrived at the front door and called up to the three of them. When they all reached the front door and asked why Rina was coming by at this time, she said that there was someone here to see Hanon. The person turned out to be a young girl that was one of Hanon's mermaid kind… her name was Meru. In the time that she was with everyone at the hotel, she was at first all proud and upbeat believing that she knew well about Hanon and her intent to find and bring her people back together, with the one of concern being Meru's mother. In fact, Meru had been asked by her mother to give an important artifact from the South Atlantic Kingdom's palace to Hanon, the Morning Moon music box, and it was graciously accepted. But the next day, Meru happened to have seen the interaction of Lucia and Kaito, and simply blew off what Kaito had said right to her at first, calling her cute. Right after this, she was witness to the short episode between Hanon and Tarou from the distance where she was standing, and then she ran off shocked, saddened, and upset. In her fit, she swam to some distance, flashing back to when she encountered Yuuri by the palace's ruins and was given a black shell with a promise that she would find Meru's mother. So, Meru took the shell ocarina and played it, letting Yuuri know that she had found Hanon. Right at that time, Taiki started to get a bad vibe and felt negative energy arising.

Taiki: Mother, did you feel that?

Sylvia: Just barely; I'm lucky I even felt a thing.

Taiki: I gotta run; I have a bad feeling.

Taiki summons his glaives to him, surprising the butler initially, and catches them. Slipping into his sandals, he runs out the front door, up the driveway, and simply scales the gate around their property to land on the sidewalk before taking off in the proper direction. Upon reaching a secluded inlet that had no one watching anywhere, he got a fast running start across the water for a few thousand feet, and then dove down into the water to change to his merman form. To his sides, the two glaives followed him as he went along swimming. He sensed the conversation between Lucia and Rina on the shore as he closed the distance, and when he was within a mile of the small, flat rock just off of the coast of the one inlet, he stopped upon sensing and hearing the argument and shouting from Meru. Then he felt the negativity surge as, indeed, Hanon was ensnared by Yuuri, and then in turn, so was Meru.

Taiki: ! I KNEW IT!

He blocked off his ears to the piano music, and enclosed the distance further, now upset. Once in sight of Lucia and Hanon, he joins with them.

(all in sync)

Lucia: Pink Pearl Voice!

Rina: Green Pearl Voice!

Taiki: Voice of the Surface: Enchanted Black Pearl!

He transformed along with Lucia and Rina, taking Yuuri off guard. "Super Love Songs" was started, sending her into pain and releasing both Hanon and Meru. Hanon transformed, joined in with the second verse, and the four of them really let Yuuri have it with a most powerful and energy-backed Pichi Pichi Voice Concert. She went away in defeat, yelling at this loss.

Taiki: That'll show her what happens when you deceive others.

Meru: Hanon-sama…? Who is he?

Hanon: Meru, he is the heir to the mythical Black Pearl of the Surface Lineage, Taiki Yamada. He's another very close friend to me, and is to protect and assist the Mermaid Princesses as well as the denizens of their kingdoms.

Taiki: Meru-chan, was it? It's my pleasure to meet you. ^^; I'm sorry it had to be now and not under better circumstances.

Right then, Momo-chan came up to the rock, with GOOD news. Meru's mother had been found! By good graces, it turned out that she was able to escape to Lucia's kingdom. With all of this, Meru's confidence and faith in Hanon was restored and proven fruitful. Taiki was able to sit down and get to know Meru in person a little bit as well as tell her about himself and his mother. "I'm sorry you won't be able to see her…" But not two seconds later, Taiki heard a car horn, turned and saw his mother, now getting out to walk over to the group. "Whoa. Well I bite my tongue at that, Meru… here she is." After another short introduction, it was well into the evening, and it was about time for Meru to leave. As they all walked down onto the sand, Meru addressed the others, within this saying that she even understood that love was what made the three Princesses and Taiki all sing so beautifully. Rina even admitted to Meru "Love is a source of strength too. You'll find out when it happens to you someday." That took both Hanon and Taiki by pleasant surprise.

Taiki: 'That's the LAST THING I would have expected her to say.'

Meru: Maybe I'll try falling in love too. Maybe Kaito-san…

Well, Lucia panicked at that, and the others couldn't help but laugh. Once it stopped, everyone went in and saw off Meru properly to the North Pacific Palace. As she disappeared from sight, Taiki was seen shedding a few tears.

Taiki: W-What? I've got something in my eye for once! (starts to gently rub at his eye) damn thing… won't come out.

Everyone went back to shore, and Taiki decided to stay for dinner at the hotel, but before coming inside, he stayed outside and watched the sunset along the ocean and the horizon. In his mind, with a hard focus, a surprising discovery was found… Taiki was an exception to the exclusivity of the Morning Moon, and he could hear its music somehow.

'So that's the music of the treasure of Hanon's kingdom. It must be painful that her people have been scattered because of Gaito's demons. I must do something to help find them.'

(Time passes…)

After a stretch of several days, Taiki and his mother had both tagged along with the girls, each one of them wearing their respective swimsuit of choice. It was here that Lucia was told about what a meteor shower was since there was going to be one taking place very soon. Out of the corner of his eye, Taiki saw a brief twinkle from the sun's reflection hit that eye, making him the first to notice what had caused it… a bottle that appeared to have a letter in it. When Lucia opened it, an aurora-like burst of rainbow light shot out, up to the sky, and left sparkles as it dispersed.

Sylvia: Whoa.

Taiki: Trippy.

Bringing the letter back to the hotel to talk more about it and try to nitpick from the details who might have written it, Hippo was blowing his top as usual at the thoughts the girls were having. A short time later, Taiki helped them out with the poster which would be duplicated and put up in different spots to let others know that this love letter had been found, hoping to attract the one who had written it. Some hours and a doorbell ring later, the girls and Nikora all ran to answer the front door, but Taiki was easily walking behind them instead, just taking big steps, and Sylvia simply stayed at the table. Turns out the visitor was young Mami-chan from next door, and she had a souvenir present from her vacation for Hippo. That shocked him and the girls, but not Taiki. He just gave Hippo a simple pat on the head and flashed a smirk to him as Mami-chan left and closed the door behind her. Not twenty seconds later, another ring at the doorbell came, Nikora opened the door just enough, and this time it was Maki-san. This, of course, made her a little red, so she re-positioned her bangs and asked why he was here, to which he said that he came to bring her some extra fish from a bigger-than-expected catch. Nikora graciously accepted it, then invited Maki-san to stay and have some tea, and he agreed, saying that her tea was indeed very good.

So after a good meal, there was some nice conversation between everyone, including between Maki-san and Sylvia, which alone had taken about fifteen minutes for then learning about each other. After Maki-san had left, Lucia, Hanon and Rina went to bring Madame Taki her portion of dinner as well as at least ask about the love letter, but then remembering what Nikora has previously said to them while Taiki was away from the table, they had second thoughts, and decided that the secrecy (and anonymity) with the letter is what got everyone excited in the first place, and no one wanted it to stop. So even though the three didn't need to have consulted Taki-san in the first place, she decided to just hold onto the letter. It was at some point the next afternoon when Hanon suggested that they all go to Maki-san's for dinner. She even mentioned that Tarou was going to be there, and that Kaito was supposed to be there helping that day.

Taiki: Whoa, seriously? I've been meaning to get ahold of Tarou-nii and tell him something I've been thinking about recently… (turns) Mother, is that alright with you?

Sylvia: Why, of course it is, Taiki. I'll just let our butler know about this on our way there.

One very filling meal and period of time later, evening passed into early night, and Lucia as the girls, Taiki and Sylvia that as nice as the evening was already, didn't they think it was missing something? With a wink, they all got the idea, got up, and went aside to where no one would see them.

Lucia: Pink Pearl Voice!

Hanon: Aquamarine Pearl Voice!

Rina: Green Pearl Voice!

Taiki: Voice of the Surface: Enchanted Black Pearl!

Sylvia: Voice of the Surface: Double Crème Pearls!

They all transformed to their idol forms, and harmonized their voices to Super Love Songs as the meteor shower started. Afterwards, when letting his spirit wander, Taiki was a witness in that sense to what had happened by the water.

Taiki: 'So, that letter was for Madame Taki… heh. She really treasures something deep in her heart, and with this whimsical writer, no less..'

He decided to leave out the wonderings of any specifics, and instead came back to his body, got up, and left for home with his mother.


	23. Part XX

**Part XX**

Some number of days later, when Lucia decided to plunge into the ocean for a morning swim, she was being careful, and yet that wasn't enough. A boy happened to see her dive in, and sketched her mermaid form amidst the sea. Around noon of that day, Taiki happened to have stopped by the hotel to pick up his computer and equipment he had previously left there, as well as get caught up with Hanon on a somewhat personal yet important matter, and in the process, overheard Maki-san bring up the mention of the end-of-summer Mermaid Contest… right as his mother entered the room.

Taiki: Whoa, whoa, seriously? You do that sort of thing?

Madame Taki said that for the contest to get all fired up, she wanted the girls to all enter. Rina initially had a demeanor of not wanting to do so, but upon the mention of the winner receiving a brand-new television, Taiki sensed it immediately change.

Taiki: 'A tad materialistic there, eh, Rina?'

Nikora-san said, albeit with a somewhat reddened face, that for Maki-san she would also take part in the contest. At this point, it was just too much for Taiki even to fathom just those four alone participating and not be seen badly red-faced. Well, his mother read his thoughts and decided to tease him here, by getting right up to him and holding him close so his head was nestled at her chest.

Sylvia: Oh, I wonder if I should enter as well, and donate the television when I win with my stunning looks…

With her subconscious arm movements bobbing her son's head against and into her chest, this would prove to push Taiki over the edge. and he luckily happened to have a bandana cloth inside his pocket, which he speedily grabbed and brought up to his nose, stopping his nosebleed before it shot out and would have caused a mess. Thankfully this was only a mild one, and nothing like the last one he experienced some time back.

Taiki: Um, Mother? No offense, but I have a feeling that you'd be out of luck, since they don't allot enough time to warrant a full song—

Another thought comes to him, and he stops himself. Once this thought clears him, he speaks again.

Taiki: Wait a minute, I know what we can do! (looks right at Maki-san) Hey, do you think you can bring me and my mother to the ones setting up the whole contest? I have an idea for a short half-time performance by my mother and myself that we'd be willing to do at no charge whatsoever.

Sylvia: Oh, Taiki, you're thinking what better way for us to re-plant our names into the idol scene than with our secret, special duet song, right?

Taiki: Exactly.

Sylvia: I agree - let's do it!

Kaito saw the stage being erected, asked Maki-san what was going on, was in turn told about the contest, and all at the same time that Eril was spying on what was happening from some distance with binoculars. With glee, she returned to Gaito's place to let the other three know about this, and in the end all four of them would settle on entering. Everyone would make their preparations, and another day later, the contest was just about to start, with the audience seats packed.

Announcer: All those participating in the Mermaid Contest, please wait in the dressing room.

In the vestibule leading into the large dressing room, the mother and son duo awaited quietly and patiently, away from the public's view. Both of them had sunglasses on for the sake of having one degree of concealment. The majority of the girls that were participating happened to know Taiki, yet did not let out fangirl screams because of his nonverbal communication to them that asked them to remain silent. Once Lucia finally stepped into one of the changing sections, Taiki got a feeling of an impending threat.

Taiki (whispering): Mother. Retain your will and thoughts on staying in human form. I have a bad feeling…

Once he heard a random girl yell out "Kyaa!", his thoughts were proven true. When they both peeking into the changing area to see what was the matter, they saw a younger boy running around with a water gun and spraying whomever among the girls caught his eye. By sheer accident, a stream of water discharged and hit the two of them as the boy was bringing it around as he closed the distance to fire at Hanon and Rina. Once he did, those two sidestepped the water stream. He would be stopped after he opened up the curtain that Lucia was behind, and he had gotten a good look at her. His mind pictured the mermaid he had seen earlier as being in her place, he blushed, Lucia yelled at him saying "Hey, why are you doing such things?!", and in a scared tone, the boy apologized and ran out of the tent, bumping into Kaito. It would turn out that this boy was Makoto, Kaito's cousin that was visiting for the summer.

Taiki and Sylvia had decided that discretion was the better part of valor and did not want to get involved.

The contest got under way, a break was called after entry number twenty-five, and then the announcer let the crowds know that there would now be a special surprise performance. With that, a grand piano was wheeled onto the stage, facing to the right, and instead of the entry up the steps, Taiki was ascended up onto the stage through a hole in the back-most division of it. He needed a microphone for just his first lines, in a most-of-the-way-to-breaking-into-tears voice that was rather quiet on volume.

Taiki: …THANK YOU. ALL OF MY FANS, THANK YOU. (opens his eyes) Everyone, enjoy.

He puts the mic on a boom stand, positioned the arm correctly, took his place at the piano, and started to play his mother's cherished song, which he had finished for her. The melody was soft at the start, and so were Taiki's lines. Then at the time of the end of the third line, the sound of Sylvia's voice finally graced the ears of everyone present as she was raised up through the floor, in a stunning two-piece with a sarong that shimmered with the sun due to the glitter and sequins in it.. The song picked up some intensity, and the voices of the two went up in volume for a few measures, but ultimately the finish was in softness as the mother and son duo perfectly synched their separate phrases to the notes and then the final phrase together, holding for the three whole notes' worth of time. The entire audience, in a state of awe and elation, all got up onto their feet and really cheered their loudest for them both as they took a bow and some pictures were taken of the mother and son embracing each other.

Sylvia: Everyone, I cannot tell you just how wonderful of a feeling it is to be amongst the living again. I thank you for giving your support to my son in my time while I was in afterlife-bound slumber. This empowered him to fight through his hardest times with his spirit, and that in turn, is what appeased the divine essence which gave life back to me. It is because of all of you that I am alive again, and for that I am eternally grateful. (she wipes away a tear coming from her eye) But enough about me and my son; we hope you enjoyed that special song, and now we give the stage back to the contestants.

That said, she turns off her microphone, Taiki does likewise, the piano is moved off of the stage, and the two of them take their place in a pair of reserved seats in the front row. No sooner had they done that did contestant twenty-six appear, and finally, a shocker hit Taiki right then, but he completely hid it as the girl introduced herself as Caren Aiiro.

Taiki: 'No doubt about it, this is that same girl I've seen… Caren Aiiro…who are you, really?'

He holds one hand to his left cheek lightly as Caren went ahead with her talent showcase and got the contest back underway. Taiki's gaze followed her, and he was pretty much staring. This was not just in the sense of getting ahold of a clear mental age of her to construct from what little of her mannerism he has seen; no, Taiki followed after her with his gaze because of her stunning beauty and looks.

Taiki: 'How old is she?'

He wouldn't get to know the answer to this for quite some time. Hanon would be entry number thirty-five, and Taiki simply gave a loud whistling to her as her "aikido" performance ended. Because of the position he and his mother were in, Taiki could now finally watch just what the girls' talents were and enjoy them.

Lucia came up as entry thirty-six, and still got the high approval of the fans despite Hippo making her look like the dummy of the two in the ventriloquist act. Well, in her leaping up in approval, her bikini top came undone and her nice breasts became exposed. The young men all erupted into monstrous applause and cheering at this, and Taiki, red-faced, turned his head away from the sight, which Lucia happened to see. She laughed and covered herself by having Hippo as the privacy barrier, and then she left the stage. It's also no surprise that nosebleeds were suffered by many a guy.

Rina came up next as entry thirty-seven, in a somewhat more risque bikini than Taiki had previously seen her, and proceeded on with a funny little picture show to which Taiki couldn't help but snicker at quietly. Nikora came after her, with a quick three-minute dish, and several contestants later, Taiki noticed something weird and familiar about the string of four contestants that most caught his eye. It was Yuuri saying her lines of choice that by instinct made Taiki sneeze, but also come to the realization.

Taiki: 'I don't believe this… the Dark Lovers entered into this thing…'

He and his mother sweat-dropped at this and hid expressions behind their poker faces and sunglasses. Once all of the contestants had done their performances, the select nine whom were chosen happened to be the Dark Lovers, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Nikora and Caren. Just as the announcer had finished his lines and the finals were about to commence, though, Makoto stepped in front of the entire audience with a hose in hand and proceeded to let the water fly on out towards the nine. The ones whom didn't get the hint and hadn't moved were the Dark Lovers, and just as Makoto lost control of the hose and let go of it, they came down off the stage and chased him off, much to the chagrin of everyone there. Taiki decided still that he and his mother shouldn't really get involved with this scuffle that went out towards the side away from the stage.

Taiki: (whispering to his mother) I don't think Lucia and the girls would need us there, so we'll just let it be.

He got up and went back behind the stage to consult with the staff on an entirely different matter. A little bit later, with things all settled, and the Dark Lovers nowhere in sight, the decision finally came through, and after a tie-breaker, Caren was crowned the winner of the Mermaid Contest. Lucia, thereby in second as result of the tie, ended up getting the conditional prize of having her cell phone service paid for in full for several months as well as some pocket money. Nikora was the runner-up just behind her, and along with some gift certificates to a gourmet market, she ended up receiving some various dried mushroom types for her cooking. All told, everyone there went away with memories of the day as well as the whole of summer. The next day, Lucia came to see off Makoto, and gave him a little kiss on his cheek as she said thanks to him (this was also partly for his keeping her identity secret), then the doors on the train closed and both she and Kaito waved goodbye to the little guy. Perhaps a future reunion is to be expected? Who knows…

On the day when the new school term started, which was a Friday, Taiki was up bright and early, and was dropped off by his butler in front of the school about ten minutes early. He went inside right then to get situated in the homeroom, left his bag there, went over to see the principal and talked for a couple of minutes. While there he found out that Tarou was going to be the substitute while the original sensei was on leave. With that, Taiki finished his business fast and decided to walk back to the homeroom along with Tarou after the two exchanged their "Good morning" greeting. But then after having entered homeroom just ahead of Tarou-san, Taiki could not believe Hanon's look and demeanor. Neither did he believe what Hanon had prepared in advance for Tarou's appearance, once it all had been triggered. She even mentioned having a welcoming party for their replacement sensei the very next day.

Taiki: 'So THAT's the voice I heard in my head that was keeping me up later than usual. Typical… I swear, this is really getting on my nerves now, her and Tarou-nii… it simply just will not happen. (many anger crosses, and slight grunts at a low volume, indicating his anger is growing) Students and teachers don't get that kind of love, ever, and are not allowed to anyway…NGH! I so badly want to yell that at her, and yet I have too much heart to do it! **DAMN IT ALL!**'

The whole rest of the day, he kept all indications that he was feeling such behind his poker face and being quieter than usual at lunch as well as at dismissal.

Hanon: Taiki-san, we'll see you and your mother at the welcoming party tomorrow, then!

He hardly acknowledged her and Lucia, scoffed, and put on his music instead. When he walked over to his mother in the car and sat down there, Sylvia already noticed he wasn't looking happy.

Sylvia: Son, what's the matter?

Taiki: I don't want to talk about it. But here's something else you have to know… there's going to be a welcoming party for Tarou-nii as our replacement homeroom teacher tomorrow; we're invited.

Sylvia: OK then, I'll remember to get dressed. But I'm not driving off until you say what's wrong with you.

His stomach growled at that, immediately shoving his anger up to the "safe" boiling point, and he let his words fly.

Taiki: It's about Hanon, alright?! I know now who she has it out for here, and it makes me sick thinking about it…

He really starts to tremble and shake with anger.

Sylvia: Well who is it— (gasp) You don't mean…?

Taiki: (shrieking) YES, SHE'S IN LOVE WITH TAROU-NII! (a few tears squeeze out from his clamped eyes) And I HATE that she is so oblivious to the FORBIDDEN nature of such a relationship, nor seems to CARE about it at all! (with a weakened voice) D-D-D-DAMN IT ALL, Hanon… why must you throw my heart into so much grief like this?!

He breaks, then starts to really cry here, and his mother takes ahold of him to let him cry into her shoulder. It would turn out that Hanon and Lucia would both see this sight through the car's window when they exited the courtyard. They couldn't hear anything because the windows were rolled up, and Lucia stopped Hanon from tapping on the window to get their attention.

Lucia: It must be a really stressful and personal issue that he's crying over here, and I don't think you should get yourself involved in it.

Hanon: But… (sigh) …fine. 'I hope you're feeling better for tomorrow, Taiki-kun…'

The two walked away, back towards the hotel, and Sylvia lifts Taiki back up to being seated the right way.

Sylvia: I'll take the way back to go past the hotel without you looking at it. What say I take you for some ice cream to get it off your mind?

He only nodded, and so the two of them went on the slightly longer drive, then back to the estate. When done with the ice cream, Taiki went right upstairs to do the little homework he had, then play beatmania IIDX for the rest of the day, stopping only for dinner and a shower. Though getting to bed late, no thanks to his suddenly hearing Hanon's imaginings, he still easily awakened in the morning with his alarm. But some nightmares disrupted his night, and he got dressed slower than usual after his awakening. To help him hurry along, his mother came in with some chai tea, which he quickly drank down even though it was still a little hotter than comfortable to drink normally. The added sensation of heat in his throat gave quite a bit of a wake-up shove, and he hurried along so fast, it was a wonder that he didn't forget anything before running out the front door to the car.

When he and his mother got there rather early for the party to help set up a few things, Taiki just stretched out, laid on one of the tables, and looked up at the middle of the sky when he finished with his tasks. He laid there for much of the rest of the morning, as long as the sun was still not in position to get in his eyes. He got lost in the cloud-dotted 'sea', so much so that he did not respond to Hanon, Lucia, Rina, or even his mother when they spoke to him.

Tarou: Taiki-kun?

It took THAT to get him out of the trance, and in fact, pretty much everyone else from the class had also arrived by that point.

Taiki: (after a yawn) Sorry, looks like I drifted off too far there.

He gets off of the table, and walks a few times around the perimeter of the campsite to get his bearings again, stopping when an instance of purple passes by his sweeping vision. Walking just a few more feet to a tree and standing there to look upwards, towards the sky, was that Caren girl.

Taiki: 'What the hell? Why is SHE here?'

Doing all he can to distance himself from thoughts of her, he keeps himself busy thinking about the future where it involved his fellow classmates, the girls, his mother, and Tarou. However, it fails to shove Caren out of his mind completely. Even worse, it turned out that Tarou also noticed her, and got stuck up on thoughts of his own when he saw her. Right then, Hanon noticed her taking away Tarou's gaze, and Lucia was the first of the three to recognize her from the Mermaid Contest. Hanon politely interrupted the moment by addressing Tarou and asking him to come over so they could start the barbecue. Succeeding in this, she starts to drag him that way until he looks back at Caren again, obviously not being able to drop his thoughts, whatever they were. Taiki was somewhat off to the side, and was keeping the side of his eye on her. Hanon shot Caren a very angry look before she turned and walked away from them, but not before she stared Taiki in the face and shot him a look that spoke of even worse anger, of hatred, and of disdain. When she walked off, he came over towards the others.

Rina: What the… what a weirdo.

Lucia: She seems kind of mysterious.

Hanon: Leave that weirdo alone, Mitsuki-sensei, and let's go start the barbecue!

Taiki: Girls, you go and eat; I've not much of an appetite right now…

He started walking a little towards the direction Caren went before he even finished that sentence, and opened up his cell phone to use the camera before he lost sight of her.

Taiki: 'You look at ME with such disdain that it transcends the feelings from me physically running into you several weeks ago. Just what IS IT that you have against me, Caren? What the HELL did I ever do to YOU?'

He sits down, goes through his entire sounds list for his ringtones, assigns the right ones to whomever he had in his contacts list, then gets up and goes to the other side of the camp to sit and think about his next possible date for an autograph event. Still not being able to get Caren out of his thoughts, when his mother finally came over with a plate of skewers, he really ravenously ate through them so fast that several students were looking at him intently with his uncharacteristically non-calm demeanor. He then looked over at Tarou, whom was in the midst of eating through a skewer as well before stopping upon seeing Caren at another spot. This, of course, made Taiki look in that direction. Even his mother looked at her for a brief moment, before turning to face him again as he was getting up, looking like he was at the end of his rope of patience.

Sylvia: Taiki? What is it—

Taiki: She has something against me - the thought's making me sick. I'm going to demand the answer from her… (cracks his knuckles)

Sylvia: Son, no, don't—

Taiki: Too late. I can't guarantee she's not gonna get a verbal lashing…

As he turns around, he just misses seeing Hanon go off after Tarou, to which he hops up and runs to catch up with her, and eventually go ahead of her, almost not excusing himself when he brushes past her.

Taiki: Sorry, but she's pissing me off for a completely different reason. I'm going to get an answer out of her one way or another, I SWEAR…

He walks WAY ahead of them in a short time, and just as Lucia hurts her foot, and then the bickering argument between her and Hanon right on its heels, Taiki is the only one that feels a Pearl Reaction and notices some light suddenly, to which he quickly gets behind a tree and shields his own pendant's light with his hands. Right as it stops, he has a thought.

Taiki: 'I should get my glaives over here to hold up in her face, and show her that I mean business.'

So, he summons them from his bag, over by his mother. They fly out and into the forest, jutting out their razor blades. As they come within his sight, Taiki overhears both Tarou and this Caren girl. Out of nowhere, an ice blast from Maria hits the tree right by her, then as a few more come their way, Tarou shoves Caren out of the way and falls at the same time, hitting his head the wrong way and passing out from it. Caren quickly walks away when she hears Maria calling out, demanding that the Mermaid Princesses show themselves. Though as Lucia, Hanon, and Rina transform, Taiki does not. Instead, he goes further into the trees to stay out of sight of Maria, and swiftly gets back into the path to try and catch up with Caren, taking ahold of the glaives. A few minutes later, he seems unsuccessful, but then something happens that he does not expect…

Taiki: Something's not right here…

?: Yeah, your presence here is what's wrong!

He is suddenly roundhouse kicked in the head from behind, making him drop his glaives as he is propelled through the air and lands on his stomach.

Taiki: OWWWWCH! (opens his eyes) WHO DID THAT?!

Getting no response, he turns over onto his back to get up, his eyes closing again from the pain.

Taiki: You had better answer me—

He stops at that in opening his eyes and seeing Caren looking right at him, with a very upset demeanor.

Caren: YOU! Why the hell are you following me?!

Taiki: To find out just what the hell you have against me, Caren Aiiro! I never did anything wrong to you!

Caren: Oh yes you did - you ran into me and got lost staring at my cleavage, you pervert!

Taiki: I said I was fixated on what was under your shirt—

Caren: As for what I have against you, that should be easy enough to understand, Taiki Yamada - if that's even your real name - you're working for Gaito and the Panterassa!

Taiki: **EXCUSE ****ME****?!** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SA— GAHH!

She pulls out a dirty move and swiftly stomps on his stomach, interrupting him. Then she holds him by his neck for several seconds with her foot before she quickly pulls off his pendant from his neck by undoing the chain, stepping back once she had done so.

Caren: Now I've got your power source, demon!

Taiki: Give…me…back… *trembling violently* **…MY FAMILY'S BLACK PEARL!**

The glaives violently and swiftly collide to fuse, and the big one rockets at her. She drops down to avoid it just in time, but not what follows it; Taiki follows up with a pouncing tackle onto her to hold her down flat.

Caren: KYAAA! LET GO OF ME! LET GO, YOU WATER DEM—

Taiki: Listen, you! I AM **NOT** A WATER DEMON!

He firmly clamps ahold of her shoulders, and lifts her up high above him after he plants his feet and parts his legs when he stands. As he does so, with him looking up to stare right into her eyes, the angle at which he was holding her made her pendant come out into view, but it seemed to not phase him even the slightest bit.

Taiki: Whatever the hell it was that gave you that notion about me, drop it this instant. Otherwise, I swear, **I will make you regret it**!

She sees crimson bleed into his irises, feels a sudden fear, and that fear is justified when she starts to suffer a little pressure on her mind and all throughout her head, as he uses his mental power to give her the only warning he can think to do in this amount of anger. It hurts enough that she starts to yell in pain. After several seconds, it suddenly stops, and Taiki drops her onto her lower back.

Taiki: (low voice) You'll apologize sooner or later, I swear it.

He picks up his pendant, open to show the two faded white ones that came from his mother's tears, and puts it around his neck again before he closes it, pulls his fused glaive out of the tree, and walks back the way he came, just as Maria disappeared. He caught up to the others as Hanon was waking up Tarou, and holding his fused glaive at its biggest size in one hand, he had his other one held to his head and one eye shut. As Kaito and Tarou walked nearest the front to head back to the campsite for the piano recital inside the cabin, Taiki motioned that the girls hang back just a bit, even Hanon.

Taiki: Am I bleeding? I haven't even moved my hand from this spot…

He moves that hand away from his head, and sure enough, there IS a little blood, showing easily on his white hair.

Girls: !

Hanon: What happened?

Taiki: That girl happened, that's what. She attacked me, thinking that I was a water demon working for Gaito because I was following her.

Lucia: What did you do about it?

Taiki: Struck back without hard force and hopefully convinced her that I'm not what she thinks. Can't say for sure whether I succeeded because of my simultaneous threat to her to drop the notion that I was a water demon or else she'd regret it…

With everyone at the cabin for the piano recital, he stands in the doorway as he listens to Tarou play his piano tune. Then he hears Hanon in his mind when she lightly says to Lucia that there wasn't anything wrong with her when seen with tears. She was only moved by Tarou's song, and said that she can feel how much he loves her.

Taiki: 'Hanon, PLEASE… get the hell over it.'

That was one of two things that ensured this day both started and ended on a bad note for him. The other thing was him going back in his thoughts concerning Caren, and only THEN, as he was calmed down, did he realize that the pendant around her neck finally had come out in front of his face when he held her up in the air.

Taiki: 'Was my hunch right? She… (shakes his head fast) …NO! It can't be! That girl Caren CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THE PURPLE PEARL MERMAID PRINCESS! There's NO WAY that prideful, stuck-up, egotistical BITCH is a Mermaid Princess!'

All of these thoughts really upset him, and to get rid of it, he held his head under some cold water in his bathroom's sink once he and his mother had returned home. Alas, even with this step taken, he had to re-calm himself down all the way so he could actually go to sleep. Still, in his sleep, he dreamt of Caren and her mature demeanor and blossoming body. These dreams projected her as a tsundere girl. A few days later, Taiki decided to, for the heck of it, try to capture the essence of the first song of him and the others. So he carefully mapped out his voice to blend, and at times, part from the melody on brief measures of harmony to Legend of Mermaid. Without transforming to his Idol form, there was no release of magic at any point. For the sake of argument, he just wanted that to have with him at home once he would go into audio effect work. He figured that maybe this can turn into a remix if he ever got that good in the field. He spent all day making intricate adjustments and in the evening, finally nailed it home. With a roaring stomach by the time he came back home, the intuition of his mother had shown itself by having finished making dinner at almost the exact minute he walked in through the front door. Taking it easy and heading to bed early, he went through the next two days without any really measurable amount of interaction between him or the girls because of both homework and his desire to tweak with audio after coming back home from school.

It would only be on getting into the courtyard the following day that this cycle of inactivity was broken. Taiki, upon seeing Lucia collapse on the last leg of the walk to the school, dropped his bag at the doors before doubling back and running over to her. He helped carry her into the school and over to the nurse's office, but immediately had to leave for homeroom or else he would likely have been late.

He wondered 'How did she get that cold…?' as he hurried along to homeroom.

Nearer to the end of the week, he was standing on the stone wall surrounding the school just before everyone left the building for the day. He was there because his class was over prematurely, and he checked in with the principal and then let him know about that. Up on the stone wall, he decided to briefly peek into the thoughts of the girls for but a few seconds. The thoughts he received made him rather uncomfortable. Specifically, it was the ones he received from Hanon, which consisted of her marrying Tarou. Then, at that point, the bells rang, signifying the end of the day. The first few students were appearing out of the doors. But Taiki made the mistake of being audible in his response to the thoughts he intercepted, which happened after he got down to the ground and stood by the sliding gate.

Taiki: You've GOT to be KIDDING me. (anger cross) Why do girls think about marriage and see themselves in the situation as they look RIGHT NOW?! (clenches his fists tight) UGH, THIS IS MADNESS! Yes, MADNESS… I…CAN'T…**STAND IT!**

On the last words, he reared his right leg back and thrust kicked the old gate so hard that it fell out of the railing it slid on and out towards the sidewalk. That surprised everyone, including him.

Taiki: ! 'Either that gate is really weaker than I thought, or I just had an explosive momentary burst in my energy and strength…!' Uh, this old thing was due to be replaced anyway, so consider my kicking it out a favor, I guess?

When invited to the mock wedding show by Hanon upon her reaching the gateway, Taiki really fought between his anger and his true feelings.

Taiki: Hanon, I'm sorry, I don't know if I CAN…

Hanon: Oh, come on, we all haven't really spent some time together in a while now!

Taiki: (the oh-heavy sigh) Fine, fine, I'll go.

Looking far less than enthused, he did tag along and go there to the event, but he stayed mainly by the snacks at one point, and then by the pool the rest of the time, not at all wanting to be by any mention of weddings if thoughts of him were not going to be in the concept. He even kept his fused glaive by his side, as he laid on the concrete, hanging his head over the edge of the pool and over the water, with sunglasses on his face and earbuds playing music in his ears. So much so, in fact, that he paid no attention to the only others pool-side, whom happened to be Eril and Izul. They didn't recognize him because of the clothes he was wearing at the time, and when they left for the wedding dress show, he still didn't pay them any mind even though he finally saw them.

Taiki: OK, fine then, maybe I shouldn't have cut out and ran off like this behind their backs. What kind of friend does that anyway?

With a shake of the head, he stays by the entrance as all hell broke loose between Eril and Izul, arguing with each other. He just stood there and watched it all unfold, then seeing the girls take them down with Super Love Songs, only he was still listening to his own music. He simply waited outside for them after this, putting on a headache act to give the impression that he wanted to be in there but couldn't after all.

Hanon: Taiki-kun, are you all right?

Taiki: Hardly, I've been laying down for a few hours, and the medicine not only didn't do much, I started to overheat. Sorry to worry you. I've been cooling myself down, though, and I think relief's finally coming to me.

Hanon: Taiki-kun… (taking ahold of his shoulder) …come on inside with me!

Taiki: W-W-W-What?

Hanon: Will you get in a tuxedo and be in a picture with me?

Taiki: !

His face already red a little bit from the heat, it got worse from the blushing. He can only nod silently to that, and indeed went to get dressed in a tuxedo, only for his face to get even more red than before when Hanon stepped out in her dress.

Taiki: M-M-MY WORD…

His expression was priceless, and thus he had to wait a few minutes for his face to clear before the picture could be taken. He was rather speechless afterwards, and became completely lost in his own thoughts. Just when he was regaining his composure, Hanon came up close and held onto him.

Hanon: Taiki, come spend the night at the hotel!

Taiki: Er, whoa, where did this show of compassion come from exactly?

Hanon: Come on, I just want you to stay the night!

Taiki: Sure. Alright.

He calls his mother to let her know, so that she can come by with a change of clothes for him just a bit later. That evening he was rather silent and didn't feel like talking very much, but this was because he was afraid of the reactions. Even so, how he would become flushed after looking at Hanon for even just about a minute, that helped to dictate his thoughts a little bit.

Hanon: Taiki-kun…?

Taiki: … I'm trying to meditate.

Hanon: You must be thinking up how you and I would look together on a wedding day… (she gets in very close and lightly opens his eyes) …AREN'T YOU..

Taiki: (turning pure red) Look, can we just get OFF OF THE SUBJECT?! It's all I've been hearing today and it's getting old really fast…

He gets up and goes to use the bath, comes back a little later, and feeling rather tired, goes to sleep at the foot of Hanon's bed. The next day, he spent the majority of his time out at the arcade playing beatmania IIDX and further clarifying his mental grasp. It finally came to the point that, after night came and went again, he overheard Lucia starting to talk about some really pretty boy they had seen the previous night, and wondered where he could have gone.

Taiki: (walking out into the back to join them) Ehhh? Another pretty boy? Mind if I see the memories?

Lucia and Hanon: Huh?

Taiki: To see if I can figure out who he is, DUH.

So he lays his hands onto the tops of their heads, he telepathically connects to them, and sees what their memories were.

Taiki: WHAT THE, THAT's—

He stops himself when a few parts of the outfit stand out to him and make him piece together the identity in his mind. He couldn't let them know this right now, of all times.

Hanon: What, you know who it is?!

Taiki: No! I mean… that's… even more clearer than it's been for a long while, the envisioning. But in any event… that's guy's cute for sure. If I were a girl, I'd go after him as well.

Hanon mentioned with a devious look on her face about setting some traps for the pretty guy, Hippo was around and said something out of the ordinary, said not to mind it and excused himself, getting away quickly. Ever so quietly and sneakily, Taiki swiftly disappeared from the girls' sight, stopped on the opposite side of where Hippo had gone, and started to go around in order to find his way to that spot.

Having gotten away safely, Hippo looked and saw a few kids bothering and pestering Momo-chan, got upset at this, ran over and yelled at them, but that only got HIM into trouble as they became fully interested in him since he just talked to them. Those kids all ran after him, chasing him one way, and then THEY stopped when Rina yelled at them as she, Taiki and the other two approached from the other way. The dog that was with the boys DIDN'T stop, though, hopped onto Hippo after he tripped over a rock, bit him and that triggered a smoky burst out of nowhere. It scared the dog and the kids away, but Taiki knew his suspicions had to be right, even before the smoke cleared.

Taiki: NO… WAY…

The girls know now what he was near freaking out about, for the smoke clears and there was the boy they had seen last night.

Taiki: I KNEW IT.

Seeing this and then going inside to hear what exactly was the deal with what was taking place, Taiki decided to stay out of the situation for his own good, keeping quiet until he realized what time it was.

Taiki: 'I just hope he'll be alright…'

At that, he took his leave and left for the arcade to meet a fellow local beatmania player he recently befriended. Both of them spent several hours there, until the place closed early. The two went their separate ways, and when Taiki got back home, he picked up where he left off after he had some dinner. In the meantime, everything was working itself out with Hippo. It turns out that he fell in love with Yuuri before finding out she was a water demon, and yet even after getting caught in the crossfire of an attack, had left quite an impact on her. When she was swimming away after a defeat from the girls, she dropped the Pearl Radar that she had picked up after Hippo forgot it. At this, from beneath, Caren got ahold of it.

Later on in the night, Hippo left Yuuri a pair of sandals for her feet and tearily said behind the door to her that right now, they weren't meant to be together. Still, he believed that soon, the time WOULD come that they would be able to be together, and so, he left, very saddened. In the night, Taiki happened to sense this, and being a sensitive person whom is a real sucker for tragic events like this, it moved him to tears back at his home.

Taiki: Hippo, you poor guy…


	24. Part XXI

**Part XXI**

**(Rated M: Injury, bloodshed, and graphic language. As a matter of fact, to emphasize the actions and emotion flying about, the presence of all of the vulgar language used IS NEEDED. Please do not tell me to take it out, and proceed with caution.)**

The next day, Hippo just sat out on the sand by the shack, looking out over the waves, and as Lucia came over to cheer him up, in a big splash, Caren stealthily left the Pearl Radar there on the shore and stayed hidden, out of sight from Hippo and the girls.

Caren: It seems my partners are having some trouble. Those girls…

She notices that Taiki is nowhere in sight at the time.

Caren: Wait, that guy's not with them? Then what IS he doing?

This would prove to slightly reinstate the belief about him being a water demon in her mind, and hinder her sight of him for when she would see him next, which would be quite a few days later at the southern islands. Taiki and the girls had all gone there so they could cheer on Kaito at the national surfing competition a day or so later after arriving. After dinner, they all went outside to get seats for the performance that Tarou was to be playing in, and got a table up near the front. Lucia, however, went over to go and talk to Kaito, but stops several feet back when she overhears Sakiya-san, West Japan's surfing champion, talking to him, and challenging him with a kiss from Lucia to go to the winner. A little surprising to her, Kaito had said "Sure, whatever, I accept" to the challenge. Back at the table, Taiki had taken a seat briefly on the railing to his side, with the beach below him, though after a 20-foot drop. At the same time, glancing to the side, both of them saw someone walking down the beach… lo and behold, it was Caren.

Taiki: 'Oh, you've GOT TO BE **KIDDING** **ME**. Why the hell is this bitch on the island?'

Right after he wonders that, he turns his head back, and goes back to the chair. When he is doing that, Rina remembers about Caren (though of course she, Lucia, and Hanon did not know her name), and thinks back to the last encounter with her, which was when the class was at the campsite. Rina wonders if this was just a coincidence, then gets up without saying anything. Once she is well out of view, Tarou finally steps up to front and center on the stage, and bows before he sits down to play his requiem. In the middle of it being played, Rina reaches a rock precipice overlooking the ocean, sees a mermaid disappearing under the waves, and at this, she falsely believed that it was her dear friend Noelle.

In the night, Hippo comes running in with the Pearl Radar reacting. Lucia and Hanon knew right away that had to be the fourth Mermaid Princess. Taiki was holed up in the shower in the bathroom and did not hear this, nor did he get word of it when he was finally out of the shower. When Rina heard the news herself, she immediately fell into the belief that this had to be Noelle. Early the next day, she left a note saying she went out for a walk. After being alone for some time, and after getting caught up in her thoughts, she jumped down and into the water to find her friend. It was not long before one of Eril's fishes spotted her. Lucia and Hanon went out to watch the competition, and Taiki stayed inside the bathroom for a shower after early morning exercises. A short time later, he went outside by another rock precipice to work through a magazine of cryptograms that he brought along with him. Taking a couple of minutes, he silently said a few prayers, in the hopes that Kaito would be alright; turns out he had gotten injured while protecting Lucia from getting hit by a suitcase that fell down a flight of steps just the previous day.

When the national surfing competition finally concluded, Kaito arose the champion despite the sprained ankle. Right at about that time, the Dark Lovers showed up out of nowhere, surrounded Rina and attacked her. At that, the pearls on Lucia, Hanon and Taiki lit up like Christmas to let them know she was in danger, and they hurried to reach her. However, in Taiki's hurrying, he had COMPLETELY forgotten to take his sea star glaives with him, and this would prove to be a big mistake. As the girls call for the Live Start, Taiki charges at Maria. Unfortunately, her Ice Blast both froze him and pushed him back to the live stage, and then froze it. The rest of the attacks from the other three, in combination with the ice, shattered the Live Stage and silenced Super Love Songs cold., and badly hurt Taiki.

Taiki: AUGH! SON OF A BITCH! NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!

It is only at that point, in his anger, that he reaches out and summons forth the sea star glaives from where they were at by the table just a short distance away from the rock precipice he had left. The weapons sliced through the air in a blur, and then dove down into the water. Even though they were able to get into Taiki's hands, he then immediately sent them into a circling two-prong attack. However, the Dark Lovers launched a combined attack, which first knocked the glaives into his thighs and then trapped Taiki and the girls, making it seem as though doom is what was awaiting them. **But this was not to be the case…**

Caren: Purple Pearl Voice!

Caren shows up out of nowhere, transforms into her Idol form, and grabs all attention as Legend of Mermaid began in the stage light. Just before looking to see who showed up as she transformed, Taiki pulled the stars out of his legs. Seeing Caren transform, he reacted in a loud gasp/grunt, and then his frustration rapidly came upon him. His composure was severely hurt, and his anger and shame at having needed to be rescued like this was made worse by one simple thing: the identity of the person who has come to rescue him.

Taiki: 'OH, god, no… I don't believe this! Why…? Why is it YOU...?'

Caren was able to send the Dark Lovers away with her singing voice, and Taiki's pride was badly wounded from having to be rescued like this. Only at that point do his glaives come out of his hands, get up to around his face, and merge right in front of him. Then he takes a very tight hold of it with his right hand, and lowers it to his side, his eyes not moving from Caren's (though she is not looking at him) and his composure rapidly worsening.

Once the live stage light dissipated from around Caren, Lucia asks for the Princess' name.

Caren: I'm Caren Aiiro, the Mermaid Princess of the Antarctic Ocean.

Taiki: (severe anger in his voice, which is low, such that nobody hears it) **YOU..**

Hanon, at first, was elated that now they had their group up to four princesses and Taiki (with his mother as yet another ally), but Caren was quick to silence her.

Caren: Hold it. Just who said that I'd be your friend? Don't go and decide these things by yourself. (she turns away) You are all such a joke… no one would ever work with the likes of you.

Hanon: Eh? Why?!

Lucia and Hanon approach her to try and reason with her, but she questions Aqua Regina's actions and that really starts to piss off Taiki even further. But that was nothing compared to her statements concerning Rina, ultimately leading up to the line that would start a violent chain reaction inside Taiki.

Caren: Rina, you're a traitor!

Violently trembling to this exclamation, Taiki boils over and interrupts Caren in fury as she goes to speak again.

Taiki: **YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!**

That sudden, all-at-once yell took Caren's attention a split second before Lucia and Hanon looked at him.

Taiki: I will not stand for this madness! *points* And remember that I still have a bone to pick with you!

NOW Caren looks right at him, eye to eye.

Caren: Oh, it's you. (smirks) Figures I'd run into you again sometime soon.

Taiki: Hey, do I look like a water demon to you? **NO!** I'm **not** one of them! So I'M right and you're not! (his head turns to the side somewhat, and he clenches one fist tight) But it doesn't change the fact… that you just saved us… and ME. You'll probably never let me forget it, either…! URRRRRGGHHH!

He clenches his fists tight, trembles more, and seethes.

Caren: Heh. Looks like you're not as high and mighty as you've been thinking, are you—

Taiki: **I still hate your guts for having the audacity to attack me in that forest! I'm NOT one of your enemies, YOU STUPID BITCH OF A PRINCESS!**

The other girls get a shock from hearing that sudden LOUD outburst at its volume, from his disrespectful words, and also from realizing Taiki wasn't kidding about what happened on that day.

Taiki: And now… (he almost loses it) …Damn it all, I hate you even more now, Caren! I swear, if I wasn't such a respectful figure, I WOULD strike you back to get even!

At this, he's fuming, and trying to calm himself, hanging by a thread. However…

Caren: Yeah, I saved the Surface Prince because he didn't have his weapon with him. (chuckles, and starts to laugh at him) And he's so crude that he calls any girl a bitch that saves him! No wonder you're so helpless - you can't even think for yourself! (her laughing picks up in shrillness and she truly is mocking him now) This guy really is the biggest joke of them all! AHAHAHAHA!

The last straw of his patience breaks, and Rina had enough mind to get in a bit closer to him, thankfully, because… HE COMPLETELY SHATTERS.

Taiki: (with the irises of his eyes now a full crimson red) **FUUUUCK YOUUUUU! ***pauses, and that hits everyone, especially Caren*** YOU ****DARE**** TO UNDERESTIMATE **_**ME**_**?!**

On the last word of that sentence, Taiki goes to lunge at Caren, also attempting to slash her with his fused glaives, but Rina, Hanon and Lucia quickly got their arms around him, and struggled with all of their might to hold him back from her.

Taiki: AAAAAAAAGH! **GET OFF OF ME! (to Caren) YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE AND INSULT ME?! ****YOU **_**FUCKING BITCH**_** - **_**YOU MUST DIE**_**!**

At this, Rina hit him on the back of the head rather hard, making him stop and let go of his ten-arm sea star glaive.

Taiki: …GGRRRRRRR… OH, THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE DEAD TOO—

But before he could retaliate against her, both Hanon and Lucia got in close, turned him back forward, and socked him right in the face as hard as they could.

Was that the end of his getting hit? No. At that, Caren angrily got up in front of him after hearing what he just called her in his yelling…

Caren: YOU... how **DARE** **YOU** address me, your superior, in such a disrespectful and vulgar manner as that!

…and then she roundhouse kicks him very hard in the face.

Taiki: AUUUUUGHH!

That still isn't the end of it, for Caren follows with a hard axe kick to the chin, making Taiki grasp it and his mouth, now pouring blood.

Caren: I almost would feel sorry for you, but… (she kicks him one last time in the chest and sends him reeling backwards in pain) …I find no reason why I should!

Taiki is almost incapacitated by this, and Rina can't bear to stay any longer, so she leaves.

Lucia: Caren, that's enough! He knows not what he says… rage blinded him…

Taiki: No… (coughs) …she's not worth my pity yet, Lucia-sama.

Caren: Hmph! Address me like that again and this will pale to what I'll do to you then!

Hanon: Caren! Taiki is our protector from the Surface lineage!

Taiki: Yeah, and I wouldn't DARE help you as it stands right now if I had a personal choice in the matter! (pauses for a few seconds to slowly, deeply breathe) Yet, I've no right to just up and leave you be…

He has the glaive come back to his hand, he raises it up, and directs the arm with "Purple Pearl" on it to point at her.

Taiki: Even more so than I need you to raise my power, you **WILL** be in need of me, whether you like it or not. From now on, you had better tread lightly and check your six often, Caren. **YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!**

At that, he just about blacks out and Lucia and Hanon swim him back to the shore, where he comes to and his injuries stop leaking blood. This entire scuffle, however, left him feeling dejected with a very bruised pride and ego. Rina simply did not want to talk about what Caren had said, and then said she wanted to be alone for the time being.

Taiki: Yes, CAN WE PLEASE GET THAT **GODDAMN** **BITCH** OF A PRINCESS OFF THE SUBJECT FOR A WHILE?! **I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION HERE!**

That outburst, as well as his heavy footfalls when he, Lucia and Hanon were going back to the room, made it extremely evident that it would take him a long time to truly get over this experience. A few hours later, and into the early night, the sky clouded up, and Rina still had not returned. It was by this point that Taiki, after continued soakings of his head under ice-cold water, and bandaging of his wounds (coupled with gauzing his mouth and THANKFULLY no permanent jaw or mouth damage found) had finally seemed to have calmed down and left the troubles behind him. Even so, Caren simply would not leave Taiki's thoughts, and all he had going through his mind was his returned intense dislike of her. Sitting on one of the beds, he heard Lucia and Hanon ask Hippo if he knew anything about the past between Rina and Caren. He said he did but it wasn't much.

Hippo: Well, you see… the Antarctic Ocean Mermaid Princess, Caren-sama, and the Arctic Ocean Mermaid Princess, Noelle-sama, are twin mermaids chosen by fate to live on the opposite ends of the earth and rule the kingdoms of the polar oceans. However, Noelle-sama, the older sister of the two, was captured and brought to Gaito's palace, and Caren-sama is in severe anguish because of that.

Taiki: …Why is Caren so dead-set with Rina? How can Rina possibly be a traitor…?

Lucia: If only Rina would tell us her side of what happened…

Taiki: '…We need whatever she knows. (sigh) And still, even if I'm just half a step in status under these Princesses, and a few years younger then Caren, **I DID NOT DESERVE THAT, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! **_**NO, NOT AT ALL!**_ BECAUSE TO BE DISRESPECTED SO SEVERELY AND BLATANTLY BY HER… AND THEN HURT LIKE THAT…! UGH, I'VE GOT A RIGHT MIND TO REMIND HER OF THE MANNERISM SHE SHOULD BE SHOWING US AS A PRINCESS… BUT I'D BE STRUCK BY DIVINE PUNISHMENT BY BREAKING MY VOW OF PROTECTION IN GETTING AHOLD OF HER TO DO IT!'

He runs outside to the terrace at that thought, his anger once again coming upon him rapidly.

At that time, Rina was outside at a small cape, overlooking the sea, calm for now, but sure to become choppy with the incoming bad weather. She was recalling what had transpired between her and Noelle, saying that she would come to Noelle's side no matter what.

Rina: (looking anguished) '…and yet…'

Then Rina remembers Noelle's sacrifice. This finally makes her break as she stood there, and she started to bitterly weep into her hands. Taiki only started to feel her pain, but at that same moment, his feelings boil over again, and he impulsively smashes his fist into the metal railing as he releases a yell of pure hatred into the air.

Taiki: UGHHHHH! **I **_**FUCKING**__**HATE**____**YOU**_**, CAREN!**

And after a moment's pause, he then doubles over, grasps just below his right hand, and screams very loudly in agony. His brief episode of rage made him take out his feelings on the nearest object, and unfortunately, the steel guardrail was strong and not one to buckle, meaning that instead, there was crippling pain from a number of the carpals having been cracked or broken as well as dislocated. For Taiki, this is a very bad situation, as that is his dominant hand and the one with which he writes.

Lucia: (taking ahold of him after running to his side with Hanon) Taiki, calm down, please!

Taiki: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHH HH! ****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!**

Staggering in the all-but-blinding pain, he was helped over to the nurse by Lucia and Hanon, and left him to her care, where she properly did whatever she could for his broken and lacerated hand. About an hour later, he returns to the room.

Taiki: (having been shot up with a double dose of a light narcotic, about equal to a full dose of Vicodin) I'm so fucking stupid…! Now I've broken my dominant hand, and I can't do anything with it for a long time! .* **DAMMIT!**

Hatred at himself almost equaling his hatred towards Caren was building within him, and as such, he could not properly rest himself. Meanwhile, under the water, Caren was swimming alone and remembering what she had experienced in learning of her older sister's capture. Her Antarctic servants told her of this, and even one of them was falsely under the belief that Rina had abandoned Noelle and left her behind in order to escape to the forsaken human world. This must have been the very thing that set Caren's mind to this belief, which was so not the truth. Determined in her discontent and silent fury, Caren would show Rina up, and prove herself by rescuing Noelle alone.

While she was going over these thoughts, Gaito was speaking to his two strongest allies in Sheshe and Mimi, the Black Beauty Sisters. They felt honored to be talking to him on such a night that their darkness was covering the sky with storm clouds.

Gaito: I always save the best for last.

The seas were getting choppy and rough as the rain came pouring down and scattered lighting flashed with thunder to accompany it. Lucia was worried about Rina still not having come back to the hotel room yet, and Hanon said that it was useless to worry about the situation if Rina would not tell them. On her bed, she was going through several shuffles and arranging the Mermaid Cards, and on this set, she turned over the top-most card.

Hanon: Oh, no! It's the Panterassa card again… this is the worst.

Taiki: The WHAT?

Lucia: The Panterassa card? What does that one mean?

Hippo: The Panterassa card is a card that invites trouble, and its meaning is destruction!

Taiki: Destruction? Ugh… nothing is coming out positive.

At that, Lucia said she was going out to see if she could find Rina. She was just too worried about hearing of the Panterassa card's meaning, in line with her thoughts about Rina. Taiki, Hanon and Hippo called after her, but she didn't stop. Hanon sighed, got up and decided to go after, but Taiki was up silently without a sigh and already going out the door before her. Going down the lobby steps, Lucia was the first of the three to spot Rina, far over on the other side of the room, looking out the windows at the patio stage which held the piano at which Tarou-san had been playing the other night. They all came over to her, with Taiki staying just behind her.

Lucia: Rina!

Hanon: What are you doing here?

Rina only turns back and can't seem to answer.

Lucia: (worried) Rina…

Hanon: Hey, Rina! That's no attitude for you to take when we came here worried for you.

Immediately as Hanon finishes, Rina responds in a very upset tone.

Rina: I told you to leave me alone!

The three step around to try and look at her face-to-face.

Lucia: Rina, if there's something bothering you, then please tell us!

Rina: I'm not going to talk about it.

Lucia: Why? We're friends, are we not? (after a pause) Rina!

Rina: (turning and starting to walk away) Just leave me alone!

She pushes Taiki away, and it's all she can do at the time to not shove him aside with every bit of her power. Still, she had pushed on his hand, and that exacerbated the pain with which he was suffering, but so caught up in her own personal agony was Rina that she did not even apologize to him.

Taiki: 'Dammit all, Rina…! NNNNNNNGH!'

Anger was starting to show in him once again.

Taiki: (to her) THAT HURT! 'For your information, I've smashed my dominant hand into something and it's broken!'

Rina still does not slow down or even make any movement with her body indicating that she cared.

Hanon walks over to see Tarou, playing his melody on the indoor piano, and claps for him when he finishes. Taiki is just a few steps behind her, but he is seated on a nearby table and has his left arm and hand tying a sling around his right arm and hand to immobilize them. Not showing it with facial expressions, he is very emotional and getting very close to crying tears of anguish and sadness over Rina's own anguish, not to mention his own physical torment that was self-inflicted in the midst of his rage and anger.

Tarou: Hanon-san, and Taiki-kun… so it was you two.

Hanon: (walking in a little closer) Mitsuki-sensei… is something the matter?

Here, Taiki stands up and uneasily comes over by the piano as well.

Tarou: No… (pauses, then looks to his left) Outside of this hotel on the terrace, I thought I just saw… a mermaid… beautiful and with long purple hair.

Hanon/Taiki: Eh? A mermaid with long purple hair?

Taiki: 'Caren…why must she insist to stay around here? **UGHHHH…! That BITCH…!**'

Taiki stifles his anger as best as he can, but some red had come upon his irises, at which point he turned mostly away from his close friend to avoid frightening him with such a sight. At the same time, Hanon now starts to think here. 'Could Caren be the mermaid from Tarou-chan's memories?'

Tarou: (slight sigh) There I go with that story again… it's so foolish. I don't expect you to believe me.

Hanon: No, your song has a mysterious feel to it, making it seem as if the mermaid really was there.

He looked a little surprised when she said that.

Tarou: Hanon-san…

Hanon: I believe you, Mitsuki-sensei.

Taiki: (peering back) Tarou-san, I also believe you.

There is a pause of a few seconds.

Tarou: (after a sigh) I'm sorry, you two. Could you leave me alone for a bit? (with his hand to his head) A lot of things are going through my head right now… so I'd like to be alone and think things through by myself…

Hanon looked a little saddened and distraught, and Taiki's left hand on her shoulder brought her out of it, and she went away with him to leave Tarou alone. Hanon was thinking still about Caren and how she might be the one inside her teacher's memories.

Taiki: Hanon… I'm going to need your help.

Hanon: With what, Taiki?

Taiki: This sling was badly done; I need you to help me brace and immobilize my hand and arm.

Hanon: I understand, and I'll have to help you cut up your food as well.

Taiki: Perceptive. You're picking up on things without me having to say them. I'm really sorry that you have to do this for me. I'm the one that's supposed to be doing the serving, not you.

At the same time as this was taking place, Lucia was returning to their room, and heard Kaito behind her.

Kaito: Hey, Lucia! You heading over to take a bath?

He offered that they go in the bathing area together, and into their separate areas, throwing away the worry Lucia initially had when she saw the room's divider. While there, she asked Kaito what he would do if he were in her position, where a really, really precious friend of hers was hurting right now, she wants to be alone because something is bothering her, and that she wouldn't tell Lucia, who wanted to help, anything at all. She said it this way because she didn't want to use any names here.

Kaito: I wonder… I guess I wouldn't push myself to ask her what the problem was.

Lucia: Why not? If you're friends, shouldn't you be able to tell each other anything?

Kaito: Friendships aren't just about words.

That got a little look of surprise from Lucia.

Lucia: You're right…

Kaito: Even if she wanted to tell you, she may not be able to say it well… and so I think if you let her be and watched over her, that would be for the best.

Lucia: Yeah…

Kaito: So maybe if you just show her your smile, she might feel relieved.

Lucia: Kaito… 'Thank you…'

She wipes away a tear from her eyes as Kaito said he was getting out and heading back to his room.

Lucia: Okay!

Taiki and Hanon made their way back to their room not long after Lucia herself returned, and the former tried to settle down for their own sake.

Gaito, down in his palace, overheard something from the Black Beauty Sisters.

Gaito: Is it true that you already have the Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess captured?

Sister Sheshe: Yes, Gaito-sama. Since the princess has finally come out, we thought we'd give her a grand welcoming. Right, Sister Mimi?

Sister Mimi: Oh yes, that's for sure. And since it is such a happy occasion, let's invite the other Mermaid Princesses, too, Sister Sheshe.

Gaito: (chuckles, and then he stands up) Calling upon you both was a great idea.

Sister Sheshe: Tonight, we shall bring you the four of them and their pearls to make our darkness shine more.

Sister Mimi: We've devoted our lives to you, Gaito-sama.

Gaito: Not just those four, there is also the Prince of the Surface. He can't possibly be at the level to stand against you two by himself, so even with his mystical sea star glaives, he can't touch you.

Taiki lapsed into a meditative trance in the room as Lucia and Hanon conversed.

Lucia: I'm sure that if all three of us try our hardest, our feelings will reach Rina and Mitsuki-sensei.

Hanon: Yeah, definitely.

Hippo: Ah! T-This is…

That jostled Taiki out of his trance to escape his pain, at the same time as he felt something.

Lucia: What's the matter, Hippo? Yelling in a loud voice like that…

Hippo gets up in the chair, turns around and holds up the Pearl Radar.

Hippo: Look at this! It's reacting to the Purple Pearl!

Taiki: ! WHAT THE—?!

An invisible force shoves Taiki off of the bed he was sitting on right then. As he shakes it off, a horrible pang comes upon him, making him gasp.

Taiki: GAH! Oh god dammit all to hell, not THIS!

He just scrambles up to his feet and over to the door, picking up his sea star glaives with his left hand in doing so. He throws open the door and immediately starts a break-neck run to the steps, down them, and finally for the exit to get him out to the beach. Lucia and Hanon had never seen him run this fast, nor look so worried, in all of their time of knowing him. They hurried after him as fast as they could run. Outside, Caren was listening to Tarou playing his melody, and then out of nowhere, Sister Sheshe's voice broke the calm. "What a wonderfully sorrowful piece."

It got Caren's attention, and she turned around, to see her and Sister Mimi when a lightning bolt flashed in the clouds.

Sister Mimi: Could that be a requiem dedicated to you, I wonder?

Caren: Water demons!

Right then, Rina was seated out on a rock peninsula, watching the water right in front of her. The sound of an aura took her attention, she looked up, saw a yellow orb, and noticed that Caren was inside it!

Rina: Caren! Could the water demons have…

The orb disappeared under the waves, and Rina stood up at this. Lucia and Rina caught up with Taiki once he had to stop and get back his breath a minute earlier, and all three of them got over to Rina right then.

Rina: You guys!

Lucia: If you're going to save Caren, we're with you.

Hanon: It's too dangerous for you to go alone.

Taiki: No friend will go on a fool's errand.

Rina: Lucia… Hanon… Taiki-san…

So they all dove down into the water, and started to close the distance.

Down below, Caren had a very upset and nasty look on her face as she stared at the Black Beauty Sisters.

Sheshe: What a magnificent gaze of hatred. I like you like that, Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess-sama.

Mimi: How true! But I'm sure if we just wait a little longer, we'll have our choice of the pink, aqua, and green ones as well. Heck, even the surface boy with his black pearl will grace us with his presence!

Sheshe: Indeed!

Caren: (gasp) You captured me just to lure those other four?!

Lucia was first to spot Caren in the orb, off to the side. The four turned and went right in that direction. Getting closer, Rina called out to her.

Caren: Don't come! Get away from here!

Getting to about, say, twenty feet from her, they were stopped when Sheshe and Mimi appeared in front of them. Taiki's pendant swiftly flashed and he changed back to his human form.

Lucia: Who are you?!

Sheshe: We're the Black Beauty Sisters! I'm the older sister, Sheshe!

Mimi: Same goes for me, I'm the younger sister, Mimi!

S + M: (pose with a light embrace, still facing the four) Would you like a dark temptation tonight?

Taiki: HEY! DON'T YOU DARE MOCK US! YOU WANNA DIE?!

But they ignore his seemingly empty threat and unleash an attack.

S + M: Dead Sea Flash!

They point their arms out at the four, and the fish around them all shot out blinding light from their eyes, stopping and disorienting them.

Taiki: NNNNNNNGHH!

They laughed at the four of them.

Lucia: What?!

Hanon: Are they just making fun of us?!

Rina: You've underestimated us!

Taiki: WHY… YOU… YOU FUCKING BITCHES! YOU'RE TESTING MY LAST NERVE!

Sheshe: (chuckle) Now then, Princesses and Surface Prince, shall we go?

Mimi: Join our paradise beneath the sea's surface.

Lucia: Who would join somebody like you?!

Hanon: We completely refuse!

Taiki: **HOW…DARE YOU!** (he starts to break, and crimson bleeds into his irises)

Sheshe: How wonderful. They're pretty enthusiastic for it, Sister Mimi.

Mimi: Oh yes, that's for sure… I hope we don't disappoint them, Sister Sheshe.

They both bring one hand close to their mouths, and blow a string of yellow bubbles in their direction as Taiki fuses his glaives.

Caren: No! Get away! If those bubbles touch you, you'll get caught like I am now!

Rina grasps ahold of Lucia and Hanon, to swim upward to avoid them, but Taiki, in his fury, had started to spin up the BIG fused glaive in front of him to a blinding speed, and that bursts all of the bubbles before they could touch him.

Taiki: **THAT FUCKING DOES IT! NEITHER ONE OF YOU WILL GET ANY MERCY FROM ME NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME?!**

At that, he and the others transform into their Idol forms, Super Love Songs starts up in the background, and with a calling out of "Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!", the girls go on singing, and Taiki furiously punches with his good hand, as well as executes kicks, to try and get through the seemingly transparent aura around the Sisters to hurt them. UNFORTUNATELY, WHEN THE SONG ENDS, IT IS SEEN THAT NEITHER THE SONG NOR TAIKI'S ATTACKS HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO THE PAIR.

Taiki: …NO! THIS IS… WRONG…!

Lucia: Our song won't work on them?!

Hanon: They're laughing at us with those composed faces of theirs!

Mimi yawns, and that prompts Rina's response.

Rina: Just what are they…?

Caren: It's no use, your voices won't reach them. Give up and get away from here!

Rina: (shakes her head) I'm not running! On that day, I vowed that I'd never leave anyone again!

Taiki: I am not leaving either! I will DIE before I let you be taken away like this! Protecting you is my duty!

Caren: It's no use, your powers aren't enough!

Taiki: You're wrong! There's no way I'm going to let this pair win! They can't win unless they kill me!

Immediately, as Sheshe and Mimi now speak to address them, a different song starts to play.

Sheshe: Is your little stage over yet?

Mimi: If it is, then now it's our turn as your rivals!

Taiki: !

A red stage light appears around them as microphones form from the ends of their tails and they grasp ahold of them. The appearance of this red live stage also repulses Taiki back several feet.

Sheshe: Taiki, was it? You just said you won't lose until you die by our hands?

Mimi: Then what say we make that happen… are you ready to die, little man?

Hanon: …What the?!

Rina: It can't be!

Taiki isn't wasting any time in getting his glaive spinning as fast as he can get it to do with all of his will and the might of his mind power.

(said at the same time)

S + M: IT'S SHOW TIME!

Taiki: **NO, **_**YOU**_** WILL DIE!**

Right as he yelled that, his mind hurtled the lethally-spinning weapon at the Black Beauty Sisters, just as they started to sing. Unfortunately, the massive star jams in the surface of the red live stage, and struggles in it.

Taiki: NO! WHY YOU…! YOU WON'T FUCKING WIN—

He does not get to finish that statement, as all he sees is his glaive disappear towards him in a ping. Simply put, faster than he could see or sense it, the star screamed past him, shrank all the way down to its starting size, and embedded two blade points into the hard sea floor. Not two seconds later, the part of Taiki's head just above his right eyebrow and off to the side a little, his jugular on the left, and his left femeral artery were sliced wide open with horrific gashes as the Black Beauty Sisters let their song be heard. This physical pain and profuse bleeding coupled with the already blinding pain, and as a result, Taiki screamed bloody (no pun intended) murder. Caren simply watched in horror as this unfolded, and upon seeing such injury befall Taiki, she screamed out to him…

Caren: **TAIKI YAMADA, NOOO!**

She truly realized the depths of his dedication, as they had gone past his ill-expressed feelings of hate that he never should have had in the first place. He was only making an attempt to use all of his power to set her free by silencing the Black Beauty Sisters, and yet, they had dealt such an acute and severe set of injuries to him. The pain what was being felt by Lucia, Hanon and Rina was NOTHING compared to what was befalling him. Just before the Sisters' refrain started, Taiki shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"**STOP IT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE STOP IIIIIIIIIIIT!**"

But they did no such thing. By the end of the evil song's refrain, the girls had collapsed, but Taiki was even worse off than that… he was shaking in an erratic manner in a collapsed seiza position while choking on his own blood, and his eyes were starting to roll up into his head as it was finally slumping downward and to the front… **TAIKI WAS ABOUT TO DIE, RIGHT THEN AND THERE!**

Sheshe: Their powers are nothing before us. And that foolish Prince of the Surface shall now die!

Mimi: Indeed, what a fool! Now we'll be able to take their four pearls as well as his life!

Caren: (seeing Taiki slump down unconscious and about to die) Taiki-san, NO!

She could not stand to see her comrades suffer like this anymore, and absolutely WOULD NOT see one of them die, much less allow it, so she grasps ahold of her pendant as Sheshe and Mimi start to move forward to Taiki, their intent being to deliver the deathblow to him before taking away his Black Pearl.

Caren: 'I was going to use this power I've kept sealed away in my pearl to save Noelle, but… they need it, and I must not let HIM die…!'

She struggles, and extends out her right arm and hand to the edge of the bubble, and her pearl intensely shines. This stops the sisters right where they are, and then repulses them backwards.

Sheshe: Wh-What's this light?!

Mimi: I can't do anything in it!

Immediately, Taiki's throat is cleared up, and his body unconsciously reacts. A series of pushing coughs finally dislodges the clotted blood and excess from his lungs, out into the water, and his gashes and the slashed-open arteries are closed and reformed. The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. Taiki's glaive came back to rest on him, an orb heads right at them, bursts when it reaches them, and when the live stage's light was dispersed, their Idol forms disappeared. Rina looks in her hands, and sees…

Rina: This is…!

…that she is holding Caren's Purple Pearl.

Caren: Go! Get away! They can't move while they're bathed in the light of my pearl! Now's your only chance!

No sooner than she finishes saying that, she collapses and faints inside the bubble. Rina calls out her name, and starts to go forward, but Lucia and Hanon both reach and take ahold of her arms, as well as push Taiki, in merman form, away as they retreat.

Rina: Lucia, Hanon, let go of me! We need to… we need to save Caren!

Hanon: What are you saying?! They only won't be able to do anything while they're trapped in the pearl's light.

Lucia: If we let ourselves get captured, how are we going to save Noelle and Caren? Don't put the power of Caren's pearl to waste!

Rina was silenced by that, but only for a second, as she turns her head to face behind her.

Rina: Caren!

When the four of them returned to the surface, Taiki regained consciousness and was collapsed in between the three, now left a broken shell of himself.

Taiki: We… We failed! We don't have the power to defeat them! **I WAS ABOUT TO DIE FROM MY ATTACK HAVING BACKFIRED!** And Caren… (really starts to tear up now) …SHE JUST… (the tears all burst out from him) **…SACRIFICED HERSELF!**

He gently puts his left hand over the Purple Pearl in Rina's hand and cries out of the sorrow of leaving Caren behind, the physical anguish of the gashes on his body (even though the bleeding had stopped already and they were healing), and the bitter feeling that the four of them failed so miserably and easily.

Taiki: I've… f-f-failed you, Caren…

Feeling so weak, he can't find it in himself to let go of the Purple Pearl, and he has to push through his tears to speak when Lucia asks to take hold of it.

Taiki: N-N-No. I have… the only truly safe… haven for it… from which no one can steal it…

He brings up his fused glaive right to his face with his mind, holds the Purple Pearl over the arm where the two words for it are inscribed, and it is drawn into the round indentation, then becomes enclosed tightly.

Taiki: Now, only I or… Caren can… speak that (finger pointing to the ancient undersea script on the arm)… and un… undo the se-…-al…

At that, he drops unconscious due to his profuse blood loss. The girls, realizing that his condition was critical, hurried and carried Taiki into the hospital next to the hotel and got him into the ER saying that he had lost a large volume of blood from a supernatural attack and that he needed transfusions NOW. With his pulse so weak, the staff put him onto a ventilator and immediately, the residents of the hotel whose blood types could be given to him were called to be on standby in case the hospital did not have enough blood from packs. The girls returned outside with a hold of Taiki's ten-arm sea star glaive (the blades all inside) to try and look for Caren in the nearby area after a short rest, as the stars all came into view in the night sky. They did not even so much as sense her. The hours passed as Taiki quickly stabilized and returned to normal for his vitals. Here, after a Class III blood loss, he was very lucky; if he had gone on bleeding profusely for another full minute, it would have been Class IV, and because it took over a couple of minutes for him to be carried to the hospital, he would surely have died then. Learning of this just made him break down in anguish before they discharged him to return to his room and ordered him to stay there. Once back in his room, he felt so horrible, and he missed sensing an aura in his vision.

Taiki: 'I'm…so…weak…I'm…a…a failure…'

He lays under his bed's covers and with the A/C on full blast, he cringes and tries to make himself pass out in order to go to sleep.


	25. Part XXII

**Part XXII**

**(Rated M: Some graphic language here and there)**

[Episode 28: KIZUNA]

With all good fortune, once Taiki did fall asleep, he had no nightmares; instead, he was only in a mere sea of emptiness, white and many shades of gray. He felt just as terrible when he woke up right before dawn but stayed in bed. At the same time, the girls were all exhausted back on the shore. Hanon said that they had all better go back inside to rest a bit before returning to continue their search. Rina, in her mind, had a personal feeling that she had to save Caren by herself, and would show the other two that she could do it, so she said to them to go back to the room without her. But, they would not let Rina go by herself, and their words convinced her that she couldn't go alone, and that they all needed their strength back if they were going to sing again. So she agreed to return to the room with them. On their way back, they just noticed that their Pearls were pulsing with red flashes.

Lucia: What's going on? Why are our Pearls doing this?

Rina: With how rapid it's going… (she suddenly realizes) …I think this is Taiki's heartbeat!

Hanon: (gasp) Oh no, he's in trouble!

To that, they run the rest of the way to the room. As soon as they open the door, their fears are confirmed big time. The visual aura that occurred earlier had indeed resulted in a migraine, and Taiki was crying and in pure agony. It felt to him like his head was being split apart by force. Extremely frightened for him, Hanon readied a syringe as Rina ran for his Vicodin vial from the room's small fridge and tossed it to her.

"Inject a three-fold dose – _**I**_ _**CAN'T**_ _**FUCKING**_ _**STAND**_ _**THE**_ _**PAIIIIIIIIIIN!**_"

So against better judgment, they did as he said, and they just readied the ventilator that the island's ER had brought up to the room as a preventative measure in case he stopped breathing. Lucia put an ice water-chilled cloth on his forehead, wrapped a larger one around his neck to his jugular vein and carotid arteries, and pulled another comforter over him. The girls delayed going to get even a little breakfast for any sustenance, because their close companion and ally was in need of their help.

Taiki: (through his agony and tears, in a very weak voice) Just leave me… I'm… worthless…

Hanon: (in tears) Taiki, don't say that! Please, don't!

It hurt her so much to see him like this, and she held onto him until Lucia, her and Rina decided they needed to have something to eat if they were going to have the energy to continue searching later. When the girls finally did go down for their buffet meal, they were rather silent the whole time they were there. Hanon prepared a set of plates for a meal for Taiki to have later, and once it was set and covered, the girls went right back to the room with it. Upon reaching the room, though, they saw that Taiki had left the bed, and kept the door open wide. Now very worried, Hanon left the meal on the nightstand, and then all three of them went to search for him, splitting up to cover the most ground. When Hanon came to the bathing area, she saw him collapsed just at the very entranceway to the men's side, and he had been bleeding a little. Still, even if a little, because of the sheer amount of blood he had lost the night before, it wasn't good for him to lose any more of it.

Hanon: TAIKI!

She ran right over to him, extremely concerned, picked him up, and gently walked him into the empty women's side. Then she laid him in the water, got in herself, and held him close in the soothing warm sensation.

Hanon: Taiki-kun… you poor, poor thing. (sniff) You really have developed a soft spot for Caren after what she did to save us, right?

Taiki: 'Yes. And now, I… literally owe her my life. A bitter taste'll… absolutely never leave me, because someone I… **I fucking hate**… saved me from death.'

With eyes still closed, he moves his arms up to embrace and hold onto her gently.

Hanon: No, no, don't you say that about her! You're a sweet, kind, loving and caring person, Taiki, and this isn't like you! If only she could see and know how emotional you are right now, her picture of you would surely change... I know it would.

At that time, Lucia and Rina each decided to head for that area. When they arrived, they came in, saw this sight, didn't say anything, and simply got in the water to join them for a short while.

Lucia: How is he feeling?

Hanon: (crying a little) Still not very good. He's talking, but he's very weak and saying he's worthless and that he hates himself for what he's done.

Rina: Our protector… he was so close to losing his life. (she starts to tear up, in feeling very sorry for him) Poor Taiki, he just didn't deserve to have this happen to him…

Lucia: Then he falls under sickness and pain, and tries to care for himself without us being there for him. I… (Lucia follows suit with Rina and a few tears well up) …I can't stand to see him in this much pain!

All three of them simultaneously came in close and embraced him, with them all crying. The girls' tears all fell onto him and mixed, before dripping down his shoulders and chest, and onto his pendant. Somehow that gave off a very special Pearl Reaction, and his Black Pearl of the Surface began to draw upon their life force. Within a minute, this became concentrated into a mass of visible energy just above his head, and once the pearl stopped glowing, the energy gently fell over his forehead, then penetrated to reach his nervous system and the muscle underneath the surface. With that, the excess of blood in his head was shoved out and his migraine had left him, but his head still hurt some. What's more, the bad injury to his right hand was temporarily bound, but it still hurt very bad for him to clench it. He stirred and finally spoke aloud.

Taiki: Let me go and return to the room. Quick, before other girls come in here and see that you're mermaids.

When they let go, Taiki stands up fully, and then slowly but surely walks out under his own power, taking large steps to do it. Once back in the room, Taiki gets a clean pair of underwear, heads into the bathroom to dry off and change, then comes out, and gets into a pair of shorts before sitting back down on the bed. Hanon feeds him the food that was brought back for him, and afterward she lays down with him on the bed. Lucia and Rina also lay down on their beds, and together all four went off into sleep for a few hours. A little later, Taiki is jostled awake when Lucia calls out Caren's name in awakening from a bad dream. He hears Aqua Regina speak to Lucia, telling her to use the Mermaid Cards to find her answer.

Lucia: That's right! If we use the Mermaid Cards, then maybe…

That wakes up Hanon and Rina, and gets their attention. After a shuffling, the first card gets set out on the table.

Hanon: This is Charybdis. It's a helper card. If Caren is somewhere in the sea, it will try to help us find out where.

Hanon sets down the deck, parts it into three piles, recollects them in a different order, and spreads them out in her hands with the backs to Lucia. Right then, Taiki finally gets up from the bed and steps on over to the table.

Hanon: Now Lucia, think of Caren in your heart and pick one card.

With a glimmer from her pendant's surface and then in her eye, Lucia picks her card and sets it down on top of Charybdis.

Hanon: Coral… the card of Sango!

Hippo thinks this one over for a few seconds, and then… "Ah, that's it! If I remember correctly, there's a large coral reef deep in the sea, right off the coastline."

Lucia: Really, Hippo?

He brings up a pamphlet where he had read of it.

Hippo: (pointing at the map on the left page) Look, over here!

Hanon: He's right! There's a coral reef there!

Rina: Which means Caren is still near here, right?! 'That also means Noelle might also be near…'

Taiki: (still in pain but fighting past it) We have our bearings, then.

Lucia: All right! Then let's go to that reef and search for Caren!

Taiki: (picking up his fused, ten-arm sea star glaive with his left hand) Right.

He is the first one out of the room, and is also the first one of them to arrive at the water's edge.

Taiki: 'This pain will NOT stop me. I refuse to let it do so.'

Making his way out to a sandbar just a little bit out from the exact coast, he stands waist-deep in the water on the spot and waits for Lucia, who had gone to see Kaito briefly, and then, once Hanon and Rina also join them, the group all set off towards the coral reef. Despite all of the pain Taiki was still in at the time (although it still is considerably less), he keeps all of his senses wide open to feel for any incoming threat. To all good fortune, none approach them.

Taiki: 'I'll slit that bastard Gaito's throat wide open, I swear… though, that will be right after I return the favor to the Black Beauty Sisters for their attempt at taking my life…'

[[9:20-9:22 in the episode, start X-Squad from the Mortal Kombat Annihilation soundtrack, and it will end right before the eyecatch.]]

Taiki's mother Sylvia was finally incoming to the hotel after a few days of being held up by some necessary work. She had felt everything that had transpired over the past few days, and wanted desperately to be with her son as soon as possible. She, however, hid her intentions of going to the southern islands for this reason behind a false set of sightseeing reasons. Once she was at the hotel, with only one bag of clothes, she goes to the receptionist, asks her to hold onto this bag until she returns, and then turns to go back outside, after which she goes right to a secluded spot of coast and dives in, turning into her mermaid form to be able to catch up to her son. Just as she started on her way, Taiki and the girls finally see the Panterassa's castle, and make their way into the entrance of the castle. Once they go through one doorway, a coral statue bust right in front of them lets out light, and when it subsides, the girls are in dresses of formal wear, and now Taiki has a formal wear outfit of his own.

Rina: This only means they've found out we've entered their castle. Then I suppose we can only take this as an invitation from them! (she immediately heads to the right) Let's go, you three.

Lucia: Ah, wait up, Rina!

Taiki: Yeah, hold up!

The two of them and Taiki don't go very far before whatever is on the ceiling swiftly brings down three tentacles that wrap around the tops of their arms and then over their mouths to muffle their yells. It works, and Rina continues on, none the wiser about her friends' condition. Sylvia WAS, however, as she felt her son's predicament, and now went as fast as she could swim to get into the palace. Only when she reaches the hallway right before that room does she realize the full potential of the danger at hand. As Kaito was seen outside the girls' hotel room when Hippo opened the door to it back on the surface, Rina reached an open space back in the palace, and stopped when she saw the sight of what looked to be her friend Noelle contently dancing with Gaito, and Caren off to the side, also looking enthralled. She couldn't believe what see was seeing here.

Rina: Noelle! Caren!

Noelle: Oh my, Rina! Why don't you join us and dance with us, as well?

As Rina swims over to the steps that lead down to the floor, Noelle moves aside and lets Caren take Gaito's hand to dance.

Caren: Rina, I don't hate you anymore. Rather, I want to thank you. This place is just so wonderful!

Noelle: Yes, you have misunderstood the situation, Rina. Gaito-sama is a wonderful person. Rina, thanks to you, I was able to find that out. Thank you so very much.

Rina cannot stand this sight any longer.

Rina: Gaito! What have you done to them?! Turn Noelle and Caren back to normal!

Noelle: Gaito-sama, Rina's a good girl. She's been fighting for us.

Caren: I'm sorry, Rina. I misunderstood the type of person you were.

Noelle: Who would have thought that Rina would love us so much?

Caren: Hey, why don't you dance with her, too, Gaito-sama?

This overwhelms Rina, she's about ready to shatter, and Gaito's outstretched hand seems to cast a trance upon her.

Up on the surface, inside the hotel room, Kaito looks around and realizes that Lucia isn't there, but then is drawn to the Mermaid Cards when he sees them. He reaches to them, turns over the topmost one of the five hanging down from the main pile, and it is a card of Aqua Regina. Her voice says "Thank you" to him, and down below in the castle, Sylvia finally breaks through the door and into the room where Taiki, Lucia and Hanon are being held captive, her pearls rapidly flashing red from sensing the pain and trouble Taiki is in at the time. Not two seconds later, Aqua Regina appears before them with her staff shining, the tentacles let go and retreat, and the formal wear is dispersed. At that point, Sylvia's presence gets her son's attention.

Taiki: Mo-Mother…?

She turns him back around, they thank Aqua Regina, and immediately head where Rina had went. As Rina, now under trance, was about to take Gaito's hand, in her head came Aqua Regina's voice. "Open your eyes, Green Pearl Mermaid Princess, Rina!" That snaps Rina back to her senses. In the doorway, a light shines from Aqua Regina's staff, dispelling the illusion of Gaito there as well as the dress on Rina. Then she says to her "Listen, those two are not the real Caren and Noelle. I can feel very dark energy emanating from those two!"

Rina: Aqua Regina-sama, then where are they now?! I have to save both of them!

Lucia: Rina… why are you going so far for them?

Rina: (after a pause, and an about-face) I wasn't able to tell you until now, but Caren doesn't trust us… because she thinks I left Noelle behind and escaped by myself… When Gaito attacked my country, Noelle tried to save me, but she got caught instead and sacrificed herself to let me escape. Caren didn't know the full story of what happened and thinks that I'm a traitor whom left Noelle behind…

Hanon: So that's what it was…

Taiki: It all makes sense now…

Rina: Lucia, Hanon, Taiki… I'm so sorry that I stayed silent about Noelle like this. I really thought that I would be able to tell all of you about this one day, but… but… (a tear falls from her face)

Lucia: Rina, one's true feelings can't always be expressed in words, right? But you know, they **are** understandable even if you stay silent. That's what friendship really is!

Taiki: Yes. (nod)

Hanon: She's right, Rina. That's what friendship really is!

Rina: (with tears from her eyes) Oh, Lucia… Hanon… Taiki…

Aqua Regina silently nods, and the light from her staff disperses the false identities, revealing that the Black Beauty Sisters were impersonating Noelle and Caren.

Sheshe: Damn you, Aqua Regina! We almost had them!

Mimi: But Aqua Regina's light will dim soon! Just bear with it a bit longer!

Rina: I'll never forgive either of you!

Taiki: Nor will any of the rest of us!

All five of them transform into their Idol forms.

Aqua Regina: Pink Pearl, Aqua Pearl, and Green Pearl Mermaid Princesses… and Yamada family of the Surface lineage… My current appearance is merely an illusion of my true self. I cannot stay here like this much longer. I will continue praying for you to combine the powers of the seven Mermaid Princesses and see me truly reawaken with the Surface as witness. Please do not forget. I am always at your side. Now, I shall grant you a new song.

Right as she fades, the spherical jewel in the head of her staff, glowing with all colors, draws near and forms bracelets around their left wrists.

Into Taiki's mind, she speaks 'And to you, Taiki, I heal your injury and give you and your sea star glaives a deep blessing. Use this new power well.' His irises had this marbled rainbow look to them for the time being, and the horrible injury to his right hand was COMPLETELY healed.

Sheshe: Now that Aqua Regina, the nuisance, has faded away, we'll capture you!

Mimi: How true! You'll end up like her!

The orb with Caren is brought down just behind them.

All Five: !

Rina: Caren!

That wakes her up and brings her back to reality.

Caren: You guys… what're you doing here?! Hurry and get away from here!

Rina: Caren, there's no way we could run away and leave you here!

Caren: What are you saying? With your current powers, you won't be able to defeat them.

Lucia: We're fine now! Aqua Regina granted us a new song!

Taiki: So it's time for us to return the favor! I am indebted to you, and it's time I start to pay it back, here and now!

With that, a new, second stage of transformation takes place with all five of them standing there. For the girls, including Taiki's mother, added frills to the dresses and other defining accents appeared on them. For Taiki, his hair lengthened, returned to jet black color entirely, while his boots gained more accents, a new gold belt appeared at his waist, and now he sported a much more elegant white oversized button-up shirt, which had three instances of the seven color dots signifying the seven mermaid kingdoms on it, and a black dot in the center of them signifying the Surface lineage. Last, but not least, the glaives themselves received a blessing and an upgrade: the ancient scripts were replaced with appropriately colored text in Japanese of the pearl to which each arm corresponds; their ornamentation became yet more lavish; each glaive could be expanded separately, as well as hold the pearls while separated, if the need were to arise for such; and, their base sizes doubled. His pose was low, crouched beneath the girls and his mother, with multiple new rings on his fingers.

Sheshe: W-What?!

Mimi: What the hell?!

Caren: (gasp) They're…

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Taiki and Sylvia: Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!

The first line of the new song, KIZUNA, reaches the sisters, and they can't believe it.

_"Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe_

Mimi: NO! Why can we hear their song?!

_GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba HIKARI ni todoita_

Sheshe: Impossible! How is it possible that their song is reaching us…

_Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga_

Sheshe: (as the palace shakes) This is…

Mimi: What's going on?!

Everything twists and distorts from the song.

_Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite_

_Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne_

Sheshe: What is this?!

_Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru_

_Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME_

_Setsunai hodo motometeru_

_Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni_

_Utagai nante yaburi suteyou_

_Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite_

The distorting goes out of control after the refrain, the castle disappears, and what was hanging from the ceiling, its illusion fades and it returns to its real form, the bioluminescent appendage from the Panterassa's demonic angler fish.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Taiki and Sylvia: Love Shower Pitch!

The hearts from the others knock into the sisters and the Panterassa, hurting them bad. That's only the front half of the problem, as the separated and expanded glaives fade over and leave deep slashed cuts into all three of them. The stars fade right back to Taiki, but re-emerge as the fused one, and it is expanded all the way, but that maximum has DOUBLED over what it was previous to now. At that, Caren, is set free from her bubble imprisonment.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Taiki and Sylvia: How about an encore?

Mimi: We will not forget about this!

Sheshe: Don't you dare think that this is the end!

They hop onto the top of the demon angler and then fade away with it, defeated.

Taiki: Such power… I feel so ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

This being after he received the explosive burst of new energies and power, Taiki embraces all of the girls, and then embraces his mother. The supreme elation of this victory and absolute eradication of all of his pain and injury falters a bit as he and the others look over to Caren. Now out of Idol form, they all swim over to her in order to see if she's alright. Yet, the outer shirt from Taiki's new high idol form stays on him the entire time.

Lucia: Are you all right, Caren?

Caren: Yeah, I'm fine.

Taiki: OH, THANK GOODNESS, I'm so relieved.

He comes forward with the fused glaive, its blades inside, now at base size, and with the arm saying Purple Pearl, now in _**Japanese**_ purple script, facing her.

Taiki: (with his head bowed) I have kept your Pearl safe for all this time, Caren-sama. (his grip lets go from around the arm of the glaive holding it, and the Japanese script on the arm appears) Just touch the arm and say the script to synch our minds and powers, and have your Pearl released to you.

Caren: Right… (she lightly puts her hand there) …as the Princess of the Antarctic, return unto me my **Purple Pearl**.

At the uttering of those words, the text sparkles and glows. Taiki lets go of the glaive when it rattles his arm; at that moment, he turns to the side and his gaze follows the ancient weapon as it floated upwards above them. The ten-arm star illuminates with purple light, spins wildly and rotates for several seconds, and at the same time, a purple glow is seen in Taiki's eyes by everyone. Then Caren's eyes also glow somewhat in her native purple color, and the others notice this as the star goes to its maximum size, before expanding another 50%. It then turns over and releases the Purple Pearl from the depression. Lucia takes ahold of it, and hands it back to Caren. At that, the purple glow dissipates from Caren and Taiki. His light sky blue eye color returns, and it is OBVIOUS that Taiki's power has jumped again thanks to the Purple Pearl; now he has been synched to it and to Caren.

Caren: I thank you for giving it back.

Rina: Caren, thank you for saving us before.

Caren: I'm not so sure why I did that myself… (as she re-inserts her Pearl into her pendant) I guess I couldn't help but save you guys… especially you, Taiki-san, for what you all were doing. I'm sure that my older sister… she would have done the same thing. (brief pause) I kind of feel as though I can understand some of her feelings… (another short pause) Rina, when I said you betrayed my sister, I suppose I could have been mistaken…

Rina: (with a smile) Caren…

Taiki: 'Finally, she understands…'

Lucia: (suddenly) Then you'll help us out from now on, right, Caren?

Caren: Listen here, I'll say thanks for saving me, but there's no way I'm going to be hanging around kids like you! I'll find my sister all by myself!

At that, she swims off in the other direction.

Lucia: She's gone…

Hanon: She's such a rebel.

Lucia: But, this turned out well, right, Rina? Caren understood that it was a misunderstanding.

Rina: Yeah.

However, Taiki is still trembling a little.

Taiki: I'm not done...

Lucia/Hanon/Rina/Sylvia: Huh?

Taiki: (head lowered, and they notice tears on him) Don't wait for me. Go back to the shore.

At that, he swims quickly in that same direction to catch up to Caren.

Taiki: Please, wait, Caren-sama!

Caren: Huh?

She stops where she is at, and Taiki swims over to get in front of her.

Taiki: There's something that I have to say.

Caren: …What is it?

Taiki: (puts hands together in front of himself and bows his head, in both respect and in shame) Caren-sama, I take back every mean thing I've said about you and every rotten, vulgar thing I've said to you or called you; whether it was done in your presence or not, I was out of line when I said such things. I do not hate you. (sniff) Also, you didn't just simply save us from capture… (he starts to really tear up badly) …Caren-sama, if it wasn't for what you had done, I would have perished by acute blood loss.

He does all he can to stop himself from breaking out into gushing amounts of tears as he raises his head to face her.

Taiki: Caren-sama, I thank you for saving my life!

At this, Taiki comes right forward and embraces Caren snugly but in a respectful manner, yet he cannot help it anymore, and cries right at her shoulder. Caren comforts him in this time.

Taiki: And now I am indebted to you even more so than I am indebted to Lucia-sama… sooner or later, I'll be doing everyone's bidding and having no free will to live my own personal life…

Caren: Look… *sigh* …Taiki-san, you've already been forgiven for the wrongs you have done. Don't worry about owing me, as I would not be a wise and respectful leader, much less a Mermaid Princess, if I enslaved you. And, well, I thank you for daring to go to the lengths you did to save me from those water demons.

With Taiki now taking his head back, he sees that her face is a little bit red.

Caren: And don't worry about all of your tears… a real man is not afraid to cry.

She takes ahold of his head with one hand, and she wipes away the last of the tear residue off of his face.

Caren: Any girl would like to have a guy whom is empathetic and possesses the kind of emotionality that you do, Taiki-san. (she comes in close) Really, even I would…

With no warning, she kisses him and this takes him by complete surprise. When she ends the kiss, both of them are left flushed and very red in the face, and then Caren makes a last comment…

Caren: Besides, isn't there a saying… that there is no greater love than to lay down one's life for a friend? Sure, I may not go to the same dire lengths as you, but I did sacrifice myself to save you guys and give you my Pearl when you and the girls needed it. What, then, do those instances of action mean for us? (half-teasingly) Does that mean you love me?

Taiki, now COMPLETELY RED-FACED, is so in shock that he can't even talk to respond. Caren just chuckles at this.

Caren: That's just proving one of your finer points - you really are a loving person. Little man, don't you lose sight of that, now.

She winks at him, and then continues on her way. After watching her leave, Taiki gets his composure back, and that series of events even had his body produce natural opiates to treat his headache's cause, and as such, there were only the very fringes of discomfort left. Moreover, the heavy burden and shame upon Taiki's heart were now gone.

Taiki: (still somewhat red) 'Goodness me… what a powerful young adult woman she is… oh god, am I falling for her as well?'

He tries to get rid of those thoughts, and put his mind back onto the fact that there is no ill will between him and Caren anymore. To this, he just goes over to pick up the ten-arm sea star glaive lying on the coral bed. Because the base size, and thus also the size increases have been doubled with that blessing from Aqua Regina, at this point the closed width has become 39 feet and 10 1/2 inches, with the closed radius at 20 feet and 9 1/2 inches, and the concealed blades now at a length of 19 feet, 6 and 1/3 inches each; needless to say, this now-massive star is quite a bit heavier, and a serious struggle for him to lift without any sort of assistance.

Taiki: NNNGH! Oh my goodness gracious… a LOT MORE practice is in my future.

He gets help in the form of his mother, strong as she is in her powerful yet womanly frame.

Sylvia: Yes, there will be more practice, just don't overexert yourself, though, son. You were just in severe pain before and you broke your hand in a fit of anger.

With that said, the five of them all return to the surface. Sylvia would spend the night because it was so late and near sunset, and the closest flight back to the mainland wouldn't be until the next day. Nothing much happened except getting settled back in at Pearl Piari for the girls. Taiki receives the medical attention he needs and he gets another few transfusions of blood, as well as plenty of injectable Vicodin to keep at home or on his person, for his hand injury had to heal completely. To compensate for this, he had to pick up typing with his left hand a lot more, and for testing accommodations to be made for him until his hand healed in full. Not too long after their return to the mainland, the break ends and it is back to the grind of school again for everyone. It isn't all that bad, though...

[Episode 29: A Masked Confession]

… as the play is coming up, and after insisting that it should be "The Mermaid Princess", Hanon is appointed by Tarou to be the chairperson for the event. Before she can embark on the first order of business, Taiki raises his hand.

Taiki: Excuse me, Hanon-san, Mitsuki-sensei!

Hanon: Yes, Taiki-san?

Taiki: (stands) I will take it upon myself to set up all the audio for the play, and if absolutely needed, Hanon-san, I'll take the vice-chairperson position to fill in for you if you are called away for anything.

Hanon: Why, thank you very much, Taiki-san. Quite aurally-inclined, are we?

Taiki: The best you'll ever find or know.

He winks to her and gives her a thumbs-up motion.

Hanon: Alright, well, with that aside, we should now decide the roles.

And so, the day went on from there, with Lucia ultimately ending up as being the one who received the role for the Princess. Taiki kept himself rooted on his work for setting up the audio and checking the acoustics to fine-tune them for an optimal performance, being incredibly anal about it. This surprised everyone, but not as much as his outburst of "No! It'll never work! We haven't enough power in our own speaker setup!" and his immediate calling back home to his mother, asking that she might be able to pull some strings and get a studio to help get the right speakers and acoustical response of which the room was being demanded. Even after everyone else was leaving, Taiki continued on with the people from the studio in putting all the speakers into their proper places.

Taiki: That's enough for today, everyone! Tomorrow we'll actually get it all hooked up and working!

With that, he finally left with his mother, turning off the main lights as he did so, and together the two of them returned to the car and then headed on home to their estate. The extra time spent at the school allowed for a larger appetite to come up for Taiki, so he had an extra helping of fruit salad after dinner was finished. Upon return the next day to the school, Taiki went through his fruit salad, yogurt and granola lunch very fast, because he wanted the audio to be absolutely perfect. As the girls were up on stage and going over their lines, Taiki switched on the larger omnidirectional condenser microphones hanging above them. By about that time, Kaito had taken Kengo and Daichi to go surf, since their parts all only had a few lines to memorize. Bad fortune befell Daichi, for after taking a fall from his board, he was really banged up and had to be taken to the hospital. Taiki would not know about this, as well as Kaito being cast to play the prince in Daichi's stead (because Kaito said he would accept the responsibility for having taken Daichi out for the surfing), until later that evening. At first, he didn't think much of it, but then as he went back over how the human version of "The Mermaid Princess" had gone, and the outcome the play was going to show, a sudden worry came into his mind; this worry was of what would happen if Lucia didn't say her lines in the ending in the right way. But he shrugged off the thought of it, and put himself back into his audio setup work.

The very next day, the school's festival got underway, and quite a lot of people came to browse the stands, not to mention see the play. Taiki was going EVERYWHERE in fast bursts of movement, checking the levels of each microphone himself and seeing how the audio panel was responding. His mother Sylvia, who was sitting by Nikora, Madame Taki and Hippo, couldn't help but chuckle at his dedication and persistence. In a last minute addition, just situated above the ribbon under-hang at the foot of the stage, Taiki had set up a light message board to quickly type in corrections for hesitation and discrepancy in the play as they occurred and pass the reasoning off to the audience so they would get the situations. He had only 15 minutes to put it through its paces and confirm that the computer it was hooked up to was transmitting every test message to it. This would prove to be the most invaluable support structure of the play, as well as wipe Taiki out completely by the time all was over and done.

Numerous slight blunders within the scenes had been, with improvisation on Hanon's and Rina's parts (and supplementation by Taiki's lightning-fast fingers), turned into truly original comedic tellings of the progression of the story of the play. But the most unexpected things took place when Izul and Eril came in to go after the other supporting girl actors, whom they thought were the real Mermaid Princesses. The water serpent had them wrapped up and it looked to quite a few of the audience members like they were drowning while being suspended in the air by the aqua dragon. Taiki was incredibly concerned and frightened for what was going on and wasn't typing in anything, so Rina, Hanon and Lucia were able to turn things around and make the happenings into a new, modern twist on the play, removing the audience's worries. Eril even played on in and spun around more when the audience liked her face and mannerism change A LOT. The lights all went off, the girls transformed to their Idol forms, and after the lights turned on again, they sang Super Love Songs to make Izul and Eril's attack fail, and force them to disappear. This had ushered in an incredible amount of applause from the audience, whom viewed all this as true originality. The singing didn't stop there, as after the line of "How about an encore" when the singing had ended, so many of the guys were calling out "Encore! Encore! Encore!" that the girls did as were encouraged. The second Idol form transformation was ushered in by the intro to a NEW song that Taiki had not previously heard, leaving him shocked to a point. The lyrics came to him in his head for this song, Yume no Sono Saki He. At the end of all of this unexpected drama and action, Taiki is left grumbling and wondering so barely audibly to himself.

Taiki: Good grief. What now, Lucia's going to actually speak the lines…?

He probably should not have said that, because in the final scene, that's what was taking place. Immediately upon realizing this, the entire group gets worried, not to mention Hanon off-stage trying to whisper to Lucia that in the story, she's still mute. Kaito is even surprised at how serious and emotional Lucia is doing this last part. Taiki is able to pass a fast message to the audience on the lights display: **(The princess is using her sixth sense to communicate to the prince here; this is being spoken here ONLY because you need to hear what is being said)**. His worries are far from ended once that message goes up and the audience sees it, because the lines' wording is scaring the life out of him and making his blood run colder.

Taiki: 'Lucia, what are you DOING?! ARE YOU… **INSANE?!**'

Lucia likely did not have her mind open to hear that telepathic message sent to her; she did not stop, and at the utterance of the last line, she and Kaito embrace, as Taiki's heart rate skyrockets. The lights fade to black, Taiki continually worries, and when the lights come back on, all that remain in Lucia's wake are bubbles. At that, Hippo feels along with Taiki that their worst fears are realized. Hippo's eyes all at once get watery, Sylvia gets a few tears and brings her hands up to by her mouth, and Taiki simply collapses, fainting from sensory overload on the spot after the thought 'I… FAILED…' passed through his head. All the while, the curtain lowers with Kaito kneeling and one of his hands to the bubbles on the floor, and the applause comes out in a flood from the audience. Sylvia only then sees her son has fainted off to the side, and brings up smelling salts from her pocket to him only as the crowd starts to leave. She brings him into the back just behind Hippo, Nikora and Madame Taki. Because of Taiki's sole dedication to the audio aspect in setting up for this play, he didn't know that Lucia was to be alright. When his mother administers the smelling salts and he awakens, he just about yells in horror.

Taiki: GIRLS! She's gone, Lucia's g—

He stops when he sees her standing there, now completely rattled by his sudden and loud outburst. If Hanon was rather upset at Lucia for what she did to the script, Taiki was now five times as upset over all of this. Barely recovered from when he fainted, he musters up the energy to yell.

Taiki: You just about scared me to death! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Geez…

He has to hold himself up with his hands while sweat is heavily dripping from his entire brow and he is attempting to get his center back. Being so pissed off from this ordeal, he declined going to the dinner everyone was having for the after-play celebration. The others couldn't really help but laugh a little when he burst out and said at the front door of the Pearl Piari to the others that he'd rather be with Caren than with all of them right now for the way he was feeling. He didn't take to them laughing at it like he just made a joke, so he snapped back at them.

Taiki: I DIDN'T NEED THE HEART PALPITATIONS! FORGET YOU GUYS, I'M GOING TO BE ALONE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

By that outburst, it shows that he really meant it, and so he took off down the road, heading back into the town to run up and down the streets to search for Caren. Failing to find her, he dejectedly went on home and hammered out his frustration on a few hard songs in his home versions of beatmania IIDX. The easiest of the ones he played was Schlagwerk, and with the difficulty on Another, it becomes the Terror Mix. All the same, its tell-tale phrase used several times by a voice really did sum up, for Taiki, the day and how he was feeling. [A/N: The phrase literally was, without censor, "This is fucked up!" Don't believe me? Go and listen to the song yourself.] Once he was done with this stress relief, Taiki simply got in a shower and went to sleep early.


	26. Part XXIII

**Part XXIII**

[Episode 30: Eyes of Ice]

A few days later, it was forecast for pouring rain to hit the town. Under the sea in Gaito's palace, the Dark Lovers stood before Gaito and were being given one last chance under the eye of the Black Beauty Sisters. Once they were all dismissed, Gaito went to his personal chamber, where someone named Sara was waiting for him off to the side. Upon Gaito taking a seat, Sara comes over to him.

Sara: What's the matter, Gaito?

Gaito: You were here, Sara?

Sara: Well, the plans you've been forming haven't been going well, and I wonder if that is what's irritating you. Or could it be you're angry because of your other half that showed up recently? If that's it, why don't you take a look for yourself how he lives.

Gaito: For myself?

Sara: Yes, see with your own eyes.

A very brief look, and he sees Kaito standing there. Sara comes a little closer to comfort him.

Sara: Gaito, your heart must be so empty. To get that void to fill up to your satisfaction, you want to move on with your plans, don't you?

Gaito: Empty… I'm empty? Will meeting my other self be able to fill up this emptiness in me?

Sara: And you know, shadow and light eventually become one in the end; do you not agree, Gaito?

Maria was swearing to herself that she'd do anything to prove herself over her three comrades as they all went off, and up to the surface. Then the thought came to her as to how she would be able to get Gaito to be interested in her again, and that was by getting ahold of Kaito.

When Taiki left school, he had no real set kind of mindset and he didn't have any electronics on his person that would be ruined if the weather turned sour. Because his mother was out at a studio and their butler was off on a family emergency, Taiki simply walked home and took the short way to do it, going by Pearl Piari in the process. But by that time, the rain had already begun, and all of a sudden, it picked up in intensity really quick. He simply took this as a means to push past another physical limit, and so he took off down the streets to his home and estate at breakneck speed, jumping over traffic easily and even passing by Caren when he was almost there. He yelled back and acknowledged her, then continued on the last of the distance to the estate. The heaviest rain must have been falling there, apparently. Just shy of being soaking wet when he got inside, a very slight chill had hit him, but he removed his shoes, brought his bag upstairs, and sought soothing warm refuge in his shower. Once done, he simply waited for the rain to stop, so he could go out and get his sample of sea water for biology class to do the experiment ahead of time. A little over an hour later, the rain dissipated, and though his mother was still not home, Taiki put on a pair of light sandals and headed out after letting the maid know about it. Seven minutes of walking got him down to the small cove behind and off to the side of the estate. Not far from the cove was a couple of natural arrangements of rocks. It was by the closer set that Taiki sampled the water for his experiment.

At that time, the Dark Lovers were behind the other arrangement, which was only about a sixth of a mile away from him. They were discussing between themselves how they would go about getting the Mermaid Princesses, and not bother with the Prince of the Surface. Izul believed the answer laid with disguising one of themselves as a mermaid and luring the Princesses out that way. Maria seemed to stay quiet and cunning about everything until the talks got to that point, at which time she believed she had her answer in how to get ahold of Kaito. Taiki had only briefly seen Yuuri out of the corner of his eye as she was thinking about Hippo and wanting to see him again. At that, Taiki made sure to head back the way he came, and once he was out of sight enough, he also believed that he was out of earshot. However, forgetting that his voice as an Idol projects, when he opened up and sang something, his voice was heard rather clearly by the four. They returned to the water and stayed out from the coast enough that Taiki wouldn't suspect that they were there. Even though he hadn't taken his sea star glaives with him, he took the opportunity to set down his water samples and perform a short kata of a martial art he was taught while his mother was still alive, and in which he was extremely well-learned, already a 4th-dan black belt. Here, he even thinks back to the training, and the extremely learnéd girl who taught him, and whom just so happened to be his first honest crush as well. She was on an extended time away from China's Seito Private School, and perhaps that school's finest student fighter. Her name was Kan-u Unchou, and she sensed the hidden potential and power in Taiki first before anyone else had done so. In a way, she kinda became another sort of guardian to Taiki as she trained him hard and fast in the martial arts she knew.

The dexterity and strength Taiki showed here convinced the Dark Lovers that they shouldn't even try to attack him even like this. He was just too calm and collect for them to ever be able to get an upper hand on him. As a result, they simply went back to where they were previously and Taiki himself took his water samples and went up the steps back to the street, then returned to his home. As he lulled down for the evening, Taiki wondered if he would ever see Kan-u again. He really missed her, and wanted to see her again.

When the next day rolled around, he had the biology experiment all done and ready, so he set it aside by the biology teacher where she was at, and then went back up the steps from the beach to the street in order to watch traffic and such, because he wasn't in much of a talking mood, when it had to contend to the girls. They also had their water samples and such ahead of time thanks to Hippo, and after Rina had said to Hanon "…now that's going too far" about her idea to sneak into the music class with the free time they all had, all three of them briefly wondered where Taiki could be, as they had not seen him ever since they all first set foot on the sand. Hanon was first to spot him at the top of those steps, but when Lucia reacted to being angrily gazed upon by Kaito, Hanon looked back at this and forgot about Taiki over what was happening here. Back up on the sidewalk, Taiki crossed his arms and slightly leaned against the wooden pole for the power lines right there.

Taiki: I wonder if I can earn Caren's friendship and trust. Just getting respect from her is not enough for me…

By merely wondering about that, it may well have just been acting as a trigger, for coming up behind him on the sidewalk was Caren. She stopped, almost didn't want to acknowledge him, but then out of respect, she decided to do so.

Caren: Oh, hey there, Taiki-san.

Taiki: C-Caren! (a little surprised) Er, wow, I was just really thinking about you.

Caren: You… were?

Taiki: Yes. (brief pause) Caren, if you have the time, do you think we can just sit down and talk while my class is still here? I'd like to get to know you better as a person. At the least, it ought to help me be a better comrade to you.

Caren: Sure. I don't have anything I need to do anyway.

As the two of them started into what would be a deep and lasting conversation, down below on the beach, the slight scene between Lucia and Kaito played itself out, ending with Kaito walking on down the beach to clear his head. As he did so, Maria spotted him, ducked down to overlook herself in her mermaid disguise, and knew she was ready. So she swam up, jumped out and came down for a splash, caught Kaito's eye, and he followed her by running down the beach. He passed between two rocks, a much larger one to his left, and was not even looking that way. On top of it was standing a pretty much mirror image of him. After one last jump and dive into the water, Maria shed her disguise and came out of the water nearer the shore, making Kaito stop.

Kaito: You're…

Maria: (with shards of ice between her fingers) l'll freeze you with my cold love!

She lets them fly and calls out "Lovers Ice Darts". They hit Kaito and send him back and down to the ground.

Kaito: It… wasn't a mermaid?!

Maria: Sorry for not being a mermaid. I have a reason I need you, so you can keep your life.

Kaito: (getting upset now he's getting the picture) A reason you need me…

Maria: Yes, such as that I can use you to lure out the other mermaids!

Kaito: What?! You want to use me to lure out the other mermaids?!

Getting very upset, the symbol appears on his forehead, to Maria's shock.

Maria: What?! No way! After I've come this far…

The symbol shines brightly, and disperses her. Rina hears the sound resonating from the light and sees it out of the corner of her eye, then turns to look that way as it fades and then disappears.

Rina: It's that light again…

She turns the rest of the way and starts to head that way, which Lucia and Hanon both notice.

Lucia: Ah, Rina! Where are you going?

The two follow after her, and up above, Taiki is still none the wiser. Over at the scene, Kaito is lying unconscious, and his mirror image approaches. It turns out to be Gaito underneath that false exterior.

Gaito: My other self… why don't you show me a little of what's inside your heart?

He extends his hand over Kaito, generates some light and energy, and looks into him, seeing the separate images of the mermaid he loves and Lucia, both rather close.

Gaito: So this is what my other self is thinking about in his heart.

The images cross and line up, to which Gaito responds.

Gaito: I see now; you're lost, so let me point you in the right direction!

As he has been doing all this, Rina stops upon seeing a whole lot of splashing a short way out from the shore, as do Lucia and Hanon. The sight is of Izul, Yuuri and Eril in fake mermaid tails looking like they're trapped, and yet at the same time, they actually ARE all caught up in each other, such that they're struggling and they can't swim.

Lucia: What is that?

Rina: They definitely must have tried to disguise themselves as mermaids in order to get at us.

Hanon: And that's why they're drowning? What should we do?

Lucia: "What should we do?" For now, I think we should take care of them.

Hanon: Yeah.

So they went to their Idol forms, and then to their second forms to sing Yume no Sono Saki He. That sent the Dark Lovers away in defeat. As they finished up, Kaito was in a painful, bad struggle of a dream. Inside it, he was running down a light path in an otherwise dark place.

Kaito: Where am I, and to where am I running?

No sooner that he finishes thinking this to himself, Lucia yells out his name. He stops in shock, seeing her in the hold of Gaito.

Kaito: Lucia… (angry, now looks at Gaito) Who are you?!

Gaito: Is this someone here precious to you? Or is it—

Kaito: This has nothing to do with you! Let go of her!

A sudden outcry of "Help me!" makes him stop and look to his left. The Black Beauty Sisters both have ahold of his mermaid. There is silence for a few seconds.

Gaito: So, what are you going to do? Which one of them will you choose?

This sight is angering Kaito to no end.

Gaito: A person is precious because there's only one of them. But if you continue being lost within your foolhardy heart, you're going to lose what you treasure. (slight pause, and Kaito is clutching his left hand into a fist) Behold.

A slight gasp comes from Kaito as the images of Lucia and the mermaid now move behind Gaito and just to his side, as he chuckles. They really start to show resemblance, and as it looks as though they'll both be taken away, he's reaching out with an expression looking like he's about really to yell. Lucia's voice says his name four times from there to the whiting out, which is his returning to consciousness.

Lucia: Kaito! Are you all right?

Kaito: Is that you… Lucia? Then was I dreaming?

Lucia: What? What's the matter, Kaito? (Kaito stands up) What happened?

Kaito: Yeah, just before… no…

He stops, takes a few steps forward to the water, and just looks out there.

Lucia: What's wrong? Please tell me what happened!

He doesn't answer.

Lucia: Hey, Kaito!

Now he turns back to face her. She really looks concerned.

Lucia: From now on, I won't go with any other guys but you! Okay?

Kaito (slightly breaking the glance, gets a little red-faced, and looking down and to the side a bit) Y-Yeah.

Hanon and Rina are a short distance away and were witness to the whole thing.

Hanon: I'm not really sure what happened, but it seems they've made up and will continue to live happily again.

Rina: (thinking to herself) 'That light… and Kaito being here… It's just as I thought. There has to be something about him.'

Down below the surface of the water, Maria is now being dragged down by the other three after they found out she stole their plan and was going solo to try and get back into Gaito's eyes. Further down in Gaito's palace, he's standing by a window in his bathing chamber, looking at his reflection that turns briefly to that image of Kaito, and then he sees Lucia's smiling face. There is then a smirk to be seen on Gaito's face.

Gaito: Oh, that smile… I won't forget it.

[Episode 31: A Dangerous Trap]

Taiki and Caren left that day with no knowledge of what had taken place, improved feelings, and a good friendship now forming. He invited her over to his estate after he was out of class, so that way she would know where to go for a sanctuary if the need were to arise. After having spent some time there, including having a meal with him and his mother Sylvia, she thanked him and took her leave. A few days later, down in the water, Caren is searching with a dark-colored dolphin friend of hers to find Gaito's castle, and is having no luck.

Taiki is back at Pearl Piari after having dinner for the purposes of a little homework copy thing, but he walks up and over to Lucia's room at the start of a serious conversation with the girls and Hippo there. He stays outside once he hears this, and doesn't make any attempt to knock just yet.

Hippo: There's just no way the three of you will be able to find Gaito's castle with only your powers. You know what happened before. You mustn't forget about Noelle-sama, the Mermaid Princess that Gaito caught. There's already a huge search in progress at the bottom of the sea, looking all over for it. (slight pause) But then again, right now no one else has contacted us, and we have no clues as to where it is. Though, I'm sure they're using all of their resources to keep themselves hidden to protect themselves.

Hanon: So does that mean there's no way to find Gaito's castle?

Hippo: …I'm afraid as of right now, yes.

Rina: I've thought about it a lot, and I've come up with one way.

Hanon: Eh?

Taiki: 'Really?'

Hippo: Rina-san? What method is that?

Rina: I'll be bait and get captured by them.

Of course, shock is the immediate reaction.

Hanon: You'd be a bait?

Hippo: (freaking out) WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, RINA-SAN?!

Rina: I'll be captured by them, and then they'll take me to where Gaito's castle is, right?

Hippo: Rina-san, that's WAY TOO DANGEROUS!

Rina: Hanon and Lucia can follow, and right before they enter the castle, they can come and help me. I'm sure we'd be fine that way.

Hanon: I see. We do have the pearl radar to know where you are afterwards.

Lucia: Yeah, if we do that, we can do this right away!

Hippo: J-Just wait a second here, Lucia-san! If you make a mistake, Rina-san will be…

Lucia: Hippo, keep this a secret from Onee-chan!

Taiki finally knocks, and pushes open the door.

Taiki: There would only be one problem with me—

Hippo: Wh-Wh-What's the problem, Taiki-san?!

Taiki: …AHEM. Let me finish speaking, jeez. The problem **WITH ME** trying to be the bait is that I seriously wouldn't be caught dead out in the water without my stars anywhere near me to summon when needed. Thus, I can't play that part. But nothing says I can't follow from a safe distance, and in my full Idol form, I can now finally take on the Black Beauty Sisters myself if it came down to that, for I discovered a powerful new song with which to do so.

He smirks to that, and at night, Rina went out into a cove, sat on a rock, and sang her song of Star Jewel while Taiki, Hanon, Lucia and Hippo were behind the rock formation to the left in a sailboat, waiting for any sign that the water demons were coming in for a capture. Unfortunately, after a while, there was still no sign of this. Down below the surface in Gaito's palace, the Black Beauty Sisters were seeing this in the view of a crystal orb housed in a very big shell.

Sheshe: What do you think of this, Sister Mimi?

Mimi: It seems like she's being a bit too careless, Sister Sheshe.

Sheshe: Indeed…it seems as though she wants us to find her there.

Mimi: Oh yes, that's for sure… they must be planning something, then. Though, thankfully, we have something here; we could send the idiots to find out what these fools are planning.

Sheshe: That's right; at the very least, they should be able to do this. We'll let them take a look and just see for ourselves here how things turn out.

The next day, in school, the girls were wondering between themselves why the water demons didn't show up to get Rina.

Rina: I presume they're being a little cautious of this.

Hanon: (sigh) Yeah…

Taiki: That'd make sense…

They all hear Kaito discussing with his surfer friends about ideas for the Masquerade Surfing Contest that Maki-san was holding. When Lucia and Hanon came over to ask about it, one of the guys joked to them saying "Why don't you girls help us out as well! You could cosplay as mermaids or something!" but that got a rather negative reaction from Hanon. When she said to Lucia to come on so they could leave, she immediately walked out, but Lucia stayed for a few seconds, thinking about that mention of the mermaid cosplay. When the girls and Hanon started on their way back to Pearl Piari, Rina had been saying that they would do the same thing tonight as they did previously in hopes to get the water demons to show, and Hanon spoke right after her wondering if they would really fall for it, but then Lucia completely broke out of her usual sense of not being able to think of much and had a realization.

Lucia: Umm… hey, I've been thinking, and…

The other two turn around, and Taiki comes in closer from his taking up the rear.

Hanon: What is it, Lucia?

Lucia: Um, it's the contest that Kaito and the others are participating in… we can use that as our plan and ambush them with it… What do you think of that?

Rina: What do you mean?

Taiki: I think I know what you're going to say… but go ahead.

Lucia: Well, the Black Beauty Sisters probably won't be caught by it, but if it were the four Dark Lovers, they'd probably think we'd show up somehow and start looking for us.

Hanon: Despite how _stupid_ the Dark Lovers are, I wonder if they'd really show up to something like a masquerade surfing contest.

Rina: Well, up to now, they've always shown up at events, recitals, and other places where a lot of people were. It just might work.

Hanon: That's true!

Lucia: Yeah! And this way, we can pretend to have lost!

Taiki: That's exactly what I thought. So, all should go well.

Meanwhile, under the water's surface, Caren was continuing her search for Gaito's castle, but was still having no luck even when she checked in with her dark-colored dolphin companion. She said that she would call upon it again if she needed its assistance with something else, and the two parted ways.

(Time fade forward…)

On the day of the masquerade surfing contest, after entry number 13 fell down, Eril turned out to be the very next entry, and she was cosplaying as a ballerina. Yuuri was on the beach in the crowd and shaking her head at this, thinking to herself that she knew better than to come here with Eril. Well, Taiki and the girls took notice of Eril out there, and so the time to set the plan in motion came.

Rina: OK, we'll go just as the plan called for: I'll be the decoy and get captured by them. Lucia, you and Taiki wait at the yacht assembly hall. Hanon, you wait underwater, and we'll just wing the rest. I'm counting on you.

Hanon: (with a wink and a thumbs-up motion) Okay!

Lucia: Leave it to us, Rina!

Taiki: *hand lightly hits chest, then he extends it out straight* Yeah, let's get to it.

The four of them split up at that point, and out in the water, Eril finishes her spinning, and is so dizzied that she simply falls off of the surfboard.

Yuuri: Aah.. this is just no good at all.

It was about time for Kaito to go and get ready for his turn, but he notices Lucia just in the distance.

Kaito: Lucia… Where's she planning on going?

He starts to go that way, then after Daichi asks what he was doing, the response came that he'd be right back. As he closed the distance, Eril got back over to Yuuri feeling good about how she performed out in the water.

Eril: The way I did everything I'm bound to win, right?!

Yuuri: (⌐.⌐) Hey, Eril. What was the point of us even coming here in the first place?

Eril: Oh, well, you see, it's another plan I have in order to catch the Mermaid Princesses!

Yuuri: (⌐.⌐) It doesn't really seem that way to me.

Before she can finish, the announcer starts to speak again. Only when finished does she hear the guy saying that the next entry was a mermaid. At that, Rina hops into the air from the water in her mermaid form.

Announcer: "Wait, there's no surfboard - that's a real mermaid out there, everybody! And look how beautiful she is!"

THAT got everyone's attention.

Eril: One really DID show up! It's the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess!

Yuuri: All we need to do is contact Izul and Maria, and the plan will be a success!

So after a short swim under the water, Rina gets into the presence of Maria and Izul; she puts on her act of surprise at this sudden encounter.

Maria: It's just as Eril said; looks like you've been left stranded here all alone for us!

But with a smirk on her face, Rina kept her composure. 'It's all going as planned', she thought.

From a bit of a distance, Hanon was keeping watch on this, staying out of sight.

Hanon: Heh. They've fallen into the trap and are completely clueless!

Izul sends a water serpent out at Rina, followed by Maria's move of Lovers Ice Darts.

Rina: You guys sure are stubborn.

Maria: But we're one step ahead of you this time!

Rina: *puts her hands up nonchalantly* I know… You're right. I give up—

However…

Caren: Purple Pearl Voice!

…and that shakes Rina's composure. Not only that, a song was starting in the background... and in his head, Taiki was hearing it, not being able to make sense of why exactly he was hearing it... that is, until he heard the singing. At that point, he not only knew it was Caren, but that she didn't know of what was taking place here, and the plan was about to fall apart at the seams as a result.

Rina: Caren! That fool... doing something like this on her own...

_"Asahi ga ureshikute (ureshikute)_

_Omowazu namida ga deru_

_Dokoka de miteru ka na? (Miteru ka na?)_

_Onnaji sora dakara tsuzuiteru_

Maria: What the hell is this?!

_Yume wa mada, yume demo_

Izul: NNGH! And after we were finally in a corner with her here, too!

_(Let's stay ima anata ga)_

_Iru basho wo shinjite_

Rina: Damn it, Caren…

_AURORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?_

_Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo_

_Juujisei no shita ima wa TWO LIFE hanaretatte_

_Kokoro wa hitotsu_

_Onaji ONE WISH dakishimete"_

Izul: Damn this nuisance for getting involved!

She disappears in a whirlpool-like action.

Maria: We'll remember this!

…and Maria simply fades away.

Hanon: Oh, man... and right when our plan was finally working out, too... What do we do now?

As she is saying that second phrase out loud, Eril and Yuuri descend a little bit behind her.

Yuuri: Oh, looks like another Mermaid Princess is hiding here!

Eril: (laugh, then she spins around to her evil face): We're going to catch you!

THIS was a BAD development, and when Taiki heard her outcry in his mind after he was in the boat first, he stopped right in the position he was in at that moment, and did not move, in utter shock and disbelief.

Taiki: 'DAMMIT ALL! I can't leave the boat like this!'

At the same time below the water…

Hanon: Kyaaa~!

Rina: Hanon! 'It looks like the bait's changed, but this should still work with our original plan.'

Caren (lowering behind Rina in her live stage): What're you doing, Rina?!

This makes Rina turn around to face her.

Caren: Hanon's being captured by them!

Rina: It's fine; it's going as we planned.

Caren: ? As you planned? What do you mean?

Back on the surface, Taiki STILL has not moved, and as Hippo is keeping tabs on the Pearl Radar, he finally notices movement.

Hippo: L-Lucia-san! It's finally begun to move!

Lucia: All right, it's going just as we planned!

Hippo: But, Lucia-san... the one that's moving away is Hanon-san.

Lucia: Eh?

Taiki: ! I KNEW IT!

Before either one of them says anything else, Taiki immediately drops into the water on purpose, to go and follow after, but from a safer distance.

Hippo: What should we do, Lucia-san? The plan seems to be a bit different.

Lucia: Asking me "what should we do"? If they're taking away Hanon, we have no choice but to follow them! Let's go, Hippo!

But out of nowhere…

Kaito: Hey, Lucia!

Lucia: ! (turns) K-Kaito!

Kaito: Where're you planning to go on that yacht?

Lucia: "W-Where?" Umm... that is... (mental ding, getting an idea) I'm going out to sea to, umm... observe parent-child relationships between dolphins!

Kaito: Hmm, really? Hey, do you mind if I join you on the excursion?

That would prove to be a problem… and down below, Izul and Maria reappeared with Eril and Yuuri, who had ahold of Hanon.

Yuuri: Oh, you two. What's the matter. You get too scared by the song and run away? XP

Maria: Oh, would you shut up! We still managed to capture one of the Mermaid Princesses, so it's fine, got it?!

Eril: What are you talking about? She's my prize!

Izul: Wait a second, Eril - don't you DARE think of going to turn her in by yourself, you understand?!

Hanon: (in her mind) 'Would you guys just shut up… you've caught me already. I just don't see why these four idiots are getting so angry.'

Taiki was furiously trying to close the distance, though still in his human form. Back on the surface, Kaito and Lucia had set out a distance on that sailboat, and were coasting just a bit.

Kaito: I think we've gone out far enough.

Lucia: Eh, I guess. But, is this okay for you to be here with the contest taking place?

Kaito: Sure, Maki-san's at the contest; Daiichi and Ken will work something out for me not being there.

Rina and Caren swim up to near the surface to try and let Lucia know what's happened, all as Kaito is asking her something. They hear this and stop.

Kaito: By the way, Lucia, where can we find the dolphins anyway?

Lucia: Um... maybe just a bit further out from here?

Rina: (sigh) Why'd she let Kaito get on the yacht as well?

Caren: Oh, was bringing a human along with this part of the scheme too?

Rina turns to look at her a little sternly.

Back with the Dark Lovers, they finally get within sight of Gaito's castle, and Taiki at least sees them while hurrying his way over yet trying to mask his presence. The instant his better vision can see the castle, both he and Hanon notice the startling revelation about it.

Hanon/Taiki: Ah! The castle's moving!

Right around that point, Hippo notices the movement has stopped on the Pearl Radar, and they're right about where they needed to be, so he shows it to her while speaking in a whisper.

Hippo: Hanon's signal has stopped moving, so Gaito's castle must be around here!

Lucia: (turns around) Kaito, would you please stop the yacht about here? I think this is the right spot..

But the look on her face isn't masked, and Kaito gets the sense that she's asked him that on a sense of urgency.

Kaito: Wh-What's wrong, Lucia?

Lucia: Um, it's that Hanon's – I mean, the dolphins are right around here!

Underneath the yacht, Rina and Caren have stayed with it, but Rina hears the slight blunder in Lucia's line and swims right down, a bit to Caren's surprise. But before she could follow, her dark dolphin shows up next to her.

Caren: What is it?

As he's relaying the message, which one can only believe is that it's found Gaito's castle, back with Eril, she's saying with a nasty evil look that Hanon's about to meet Gaito-sama, but then…

Rina: Care to bring me in, too?

The four stop and turn around as Eril yells out "Who's there?!", and then gets her answer.

Rina: You four, thank you for leading the way to Gaito's castle.

Eril couldn't believe what she was hearing, and unknowingly had loosened her hold a bit on Hanon.

Eril: You mean you… tricked us into leading you here?!

Hanon: How long do you plan on hugging me?!

She thrusts her elbow hard into Eril's side, making her let go, and she swims back to Rina. But she notices Lucia and Taiki aren't there.

Hanon: Where are they?

Rina: Some things came up - they may not be able to come.

Izul: DAMN YOU!

She sends out a couple of water serpents their way, but they're already transforming into their Idol forms, and Ever Blue was readying itself. Singing the refrain, those two stopped the Dark Lovers cold and made Izul's serpents go out of control. One of them, however, headed toward and broke the surface, now ready to attack seeing that someone was there, in the form of Lucia and Kaito in the yacht. The sight shocked them both.

Kaito: What the hell is that thing?!

Finally, it lunged forward at them, but Kaito got in the way to protect Lucia, and his hidden power shined forth, right in Lucia's and Hippo's presence, to their shock and disbelief. The serpent was destroyed, and Kaito collapsed backwards, where Lucia caught him.

Lucia: Kaito, are you all right? Hang in there!

The symbol disappears from Kaito's forehead.

Lucia: (thinking back to the time in the woods by that campsite) 'So that light back then really was Kaito… bur besides that, what was that symbol on his forehead…?

At the same time, Hanon and Rina finished, said their lines, and in frustration, the Dark Lovers yelled and left them. The victory, however, was short-lived, for Sister Sheshe's voice then got their attention…

Sheshe: We applaud you for having gotten this far.

Mimi: Oh yes, that's for sure!

…and then appeared in their midst along with their red live stage and their song starting.

Taiki: (sensing this, and still in hiding) 'DAMN IT! URGH!'

Sheshe + Mimi: It's Show Time!

On the outskirts, Caren was on her dark-colored dolphin friend, and together they swam right past Taiki, not even knowing he was hiding around there or taking note of him. It is then, as she nears the castle, does she realize what Taiki, Hanon and Rina had come to find out not two minutes previous… that the castle was moving.

Caren: No wonder I couldn't find it until now!

Taiki, wrestling with the tough decision on whether or not to swim in now and help Hanon and Rina, all while taking the risk of being overpowered because he was not in his high Idol form, ultimately bit his tongue hard and just waited. Along with that, he started to sing just loud enough a punk-metal song called "Immortal" under his breath to counteract the song of the Dark Lovers from this distance. But only halfway through, Taiki's fear and anger let way to pure rage, and with a darkened aura, he tightly grips his sea star glaives at their starting size and furiously swims his way through the water. He goes like a blur past Caren and her dolphin companion, to get far enough behind to pull off a sneak attack.

Caren: Was that Taiki?!

After the singing stopped, Hanon and Rina finally collapsed.

Sheshe: It's just too bad for you, and all after you found Gaito's castle, too.

Mimi: Oh yes, that's for sure!

And as Lucia's transformation to normal Idol took their attention, Taiki instantly surged and had his own appear on him, then he started to make his move. Rina and Hanon saw Lucia, and Hanon was miffed that she was late to arrive.

Hanon: What's she been doing all this time?!

Silently Taiki blurred out of vision, bolted towards the sisters, and expanded the sea stars to their separate maximum sizes. Only as he was right near them did he war-cry bloody murder, and no sooner did they hear it from their blind spot behind them did it get the loudest as it would when he barrels between them and past, the volume dropping then. Just as the higher Idol transformations set in and KIZUNA started in the background, that was when two gashes each opened on the two of them, just at their collarbones and across the sides of their heads closest to each other.

Taiki: Take THAT!

Then the higher Idol outfit rapidly appeared on him with rage dissipating so that he would join the girls for KIZUNA, and this ultimately sent the sisters away in defeat.

Both: NNNNGH!

Mimi: They really piss me off!

Back towards the castle, Caren pressed on, with the intent to get inside to rescue her sister, but as she got close, the dark mist that was trailing behind it started to envelop her and her dolphin companion, weakening them and making them falter. Right at this point, the others came over to get them out before they fell victim and possibly would have gotten caught. After going up and out of the way, the mist thickened right by the castle, and then a couple of seconds later, the castle disappeared right before them. They felt discouraged after finally having found it. Taiki was a bit late to get up with them, but was still alright. Secretly, he had removed the center jewels from his sea stars, did a magical contact fusion of them into one, and then hurtled it at the castle. Feeling a slight clamoring sensation in his psychic energies, he knew that the gem had become stuck onto the castle, and only he himself could feel for its presence as well as dislodge it. The empty spots in the stars filled in with a simple metallic look, and no one was the wiser once he came up near them.

Caren: (miffed, and addressing Lucia) Never do this again! The next time you plan something like this, you have to tell me first! Got it? (turns away with her eyes shut) What you do is just too dangerous, and I can't bear to watch!

She leaves them at this point.

Lucia: She's really mad…

Hanon: She's still the same as ever; after we saved her, she doesn't even thank us! Disgusting.

Rina: Well, I guess things like this just happen.

Taiki himself gets upset, and about as quickly as he swam earlier, heads that way, and within several seconds, gets in the way of Caren and her dolphin.

Taiki: **HEY!** Listen, Caren, how in the HELL can we tell you about these things if you're nowhere to be found?! We don't know where you're staying at all! (a couple of seconds of him breathing hard, to get his composure)

Right then, Caren realizes he is right about that.

Caren: …You know, you're right about that, Taiki. I'm sorry for what I said.

Taiki: It's alright, Caren. Just… keep in mind that I gave you my phone number, and I showed you where I live. You ARE allowed to stop on by my place at any time, alright?

Caren: Sure thing, Taiki. I won't forget. And… thanks again.

As both leave each other, Caren was over the ordeal and her confidence had returned even though Gaito's castle was now gone from sight and there was no way currently that she could track it.

Caren: We still have awhile to go, but I suppose that those four are useful every now and then.

Taiki simply returned to shore and went on home, while Lucia returned to the yacht and watched over Kaito, who for the time being was still unconscious. A short while later, he comes to in her lap.

Kaito: ah... er, huh?

He suddenly sits up at that.

Lucia: Kaito, you're finally awake!

Kaito: I'm pretty sure I had just come with you to watch some dolphins... oh well.. (yawns) ..I don't know why, but I'm just so tired, so just let me sleep a bit more.

He lays back again, resting his head again in Lucia's lap.

Hippo: Eh... well, I... I guess every now and then this can be allowed...

A bit later, they all head back for the shore and head back to their homes. Taiki, standing at the coves below his estate, watched the moon and the stars for a while before heading inside and going to bed. He wouldn't be in a lot of contact with the girls save for the times in class.


	27. Part XXIV

**Part XXIV**

**(Rated M for later: Injury and graphic language)**

One evening, while Lucia was watching Kaito surf and wondering if he would ever show up in her dreams, a green glow from the sand caught her eye, and so she bent down to get it. What it turned out to be was a thin, red jewel.

[Episode 32: Love is Colored by Dreams]

With no idea what it could be, she merely set it right by her pillow when she went to sleep. While she slumbered, though, it started to glow green for some reason. In her dream, she was out hiking, came to a lake, and Rina appeared as some "Lady of the Lake" and gave a short riddle to Lucia, asking whether what she wanted was in either the gold ball being held in her right hand or in the silver ball in her left hand. After a slight scene and the "Lady" denying that she was Rina, she yelled back the answer was "No, what you wanted was in the silver one!", speaking of a state-of-the-art, compact plasma screen TV. Lucia followed by saying "No, Rina, that's what YOU'VE always wanted, isn't it" and the "Lady" repeating herself in yelling she wasn't Rina, and tosses the gold ball at her, disappearing in the process. As a result, something appeared there.

Lucia: Aah, these are sneakers autographed by Jennifer Houston! Just what I've always wanted!

The next day, in Hanon's room, Lucia brought this up to her and the two bounced question and answer between them for a couple of minutes, including at how those sneakers were a prize in some contest Lucia had entered. Within that banter, Taiki quietly appears on a video call on Hanon's laptop, which he bought for her a short time back; being that he was quiet, nobody really heard him. Suddenly, Hippo called out her name and ran into the room.

Hippo: J-J-J-Just what's with this stone?!

Lucia: Ah, that? I found it washed up on the beach yesterday. It's really pretty, don't you think, Hippo?

Hanon: What's with the glass-like stone?

Hippo: Th-Th-This is a dream stone!

Lucia: A dream stone?

Hanon: What's that?

Hippo: If you put this stone under your pillow when you go to sleep, you'll have a premonition of what's to come! Basically, the dream you have when this is there will come true!

Hanon: Premonition?

Lucia: The dream I saw will come true?

Hanon: So then that would mean… the strange dream Lucia saw will come true? Which would mean you'll be getting a pair of Jennifer Houston autographed sneakers?

Lucia: There's no way it's gonna happen… I already got a consolation prize from the contest in the magazine…

Hanon: Yeah, you're right. There's no way that story's true. Though I guess it is possible, maybe someday, for Rina to appear and give you signed Jennifer Houston sneakers…

OUT OF NOWHERE…

Rina: Morning, Lucia, Hanon.

She appears partially in the doorway, and Lucia says "Good morning" back to her, before she steps into view holding a white box with a lid on it.

Rina: Lucia, if I remember correctly, you're a huge fan of Jennifer Houston, right? Then I'll give these to you. (=.=) I lost in the contest that was held in the marketplace…

Hanon: You lost?

Rina: (=.=) What I really wanted was the silver prize, the plasma TV, but I ended up getting the gold prize…

At hearing that, Lucia immediately had a different look to her face, and got a thought.

Lucia: 'If the silver prize was a plasma TV, would that mean the gold prize was…'

[[TAKE THAT CAUTION AND THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW, BECAUSE…]]

Rina opens the box to a startling revelation.

Lucia: It really happened! It's Jennifer Houston's autographed sneakers!

[[WEIRD, IS IT NOT?]]

Lucia: Then… I really did have a premonition.

Rina: Premonition? What do you mean by that?

Hippo: Dream stones like this are normally at the bottom of the sea, but… seeing one wash up here is truly a rare find.

Lucia takes the stone out of his hand, and looks at it right up at eye level. Immediately she starts thinking about how her dreams filled with love for Kaito would thus come true, in all likelihood.

*SFX of a hanging-up "DING" from Hanon's computer*

Taiki immediately, FULLY awakened from his slightly groggy state he was in when he sat down and said "Hi" on the instant messaging program initially. 'No way,' he thought, 'these things are the real deal!' Immediately, he just ran out for the day, not even staying for lunch. He only took his sea star glaives with him, and went down to the ocean floor to search for at least one of those things. He didn't seem to be looking in the right place, because he found nothing. Then he went to a different spot, and after many hours, some distance away, he sensed the Black Beauty Sisters were ambushing Hanon and Rina. Then after Lucia came in to kick in KIZUNA, he sensed something wasn't right. So he arose ON THE CENTER of his fused, 10-arm glaive, and headed to what he felt at the lighthouse, where there was NOW a loud foghorn interrupting the girls back in the water. Well, with a one-two attack, Taiki and Caren ended up knocking out Maria and silenced the foghorn, to which the girls shook off the Black Beauty Sisters and resumed with verse and refrain 2 of KIZUNA to send them off in defeat.

After a couple of lines, Taiki took back off into the sky, flew back over the water, and dove back down into it to continue his search. Eventually, he realized in the bottom-of-the-leg pocket on his left pant leg, that strange compass he used when he had looked for his mother in the afterlife was sitting in there. He took it out, focused his thoughts, and eventually it pointed to a dream stone… just behind him, or so the arrow pointed. A tiny "bloop" sound of something small entering the water, and with him intently focused on the compass and nothing else, he feels not the slight touch on his head. At that, the compass' arrow just turns and turns, and THEN he realizes he's suddenly found it, or more likely, it found him. He turned his head suddenly, and so the force threw it off of his hair, and down in front of his gaze.

Taiki: ...…OK, that was just stupid.

Still, he takes it. Though instead of putting it near his bed, he leaves it somewhere on his dresser. The next day, after school, comes the fallout of a test or another related assignment. This, and the feeling that the summer was past. Lucia and Hanon still longed to go on dates with Kaito and Tarou somehow. Out of nowhere, on the street appears a float with a few people tossing out flyers to a new amusement park called Sea Park. This flyer said that the entry fee would be waived if this was brought along to the front desk. Lucia and Hanon got elated and split up to go and convince their significant others to come along. Taiki and Rina both sighed, and then Taiki walked on ahead back to Pearl Piari. Rina, though, picked up the flyer, looked at it and the whole offer it was advertising, in the process getting a bad feeling about it. Long story short, in the end, she was unfortunately right when the Black Beauty Sisters, out of patience, sent a tornado towards Sea Park to destroy it. The girls stopped it and the sisters by themselves, since Taiki was unfortunately busy that day with a studio visit. A few days later, he gets a feeling that Madame Taki is uneasy, and then Lucia, Nikora and Hippo knew what it was by the simple mention of one name, Auri.

Taiki: Huh? Who is this Auri?

*DING-DONG!*

Taiki: *rattled* AH! Oh, uh, sorry about that.

[[Episode 34: Auri's Day]]

He turns around, reaches for and grasps the doorknob, then turns it and opens the door while stepping off to the side. Taiki is a little perplexed by the girl he sees there.

Madame Taki: It's the first time that Hanon, Rina and Taiki have met her, then. This is my distant relative whom I take care of at times, Aurisumaris, an abalone spirit. Everyone calls her Auri for short anyway.

Auri: OUISSU! _(The rough "YO!" equivalent, though the word means something along the lines of "uncle" in actuality; blame Hand Maid May's translation notes in the subtitles at the ending of episode 5 with the preview to episode 6.)_

Taiki: Eh-heh-heh... uh, whassup?

Auri: I came to learn fortunetelling, so I was hoping Madame Taki would at least show me the basics!

Madame Taki: You see, in the undersea world, apprentices go to an elder of the same profession for advice on how to achieve a full-fledged status. And so, today she has come to her elder in me.

Hippo: *holds his head* Ohhh. This day… has finally come, hasn't it?!

Lucia: What are we going to do? Pearl Piari is going to be destroyed!

Hanon: Lucia, why are you so scared?

Taiki: Yeah, what gives? Is there something about Auri here we don't know? She seems alright to me. (to Auri) Low five! *she gives said motion* Yeah!

Lucia: Well, um, when she came last year to meet with Taki-san, something terrible happened.

Hippo: You see, she almost blew up the entire North Pacific Palace, shaking it and everyone up quite horribly.

Auri: Eh-heh, that is, I just made a few mistakes here and there while mixing up a medicine, and it kinda caused an explosion…

Hanon: EH?!

Lucia, Auri, Hippo, Nikora and Madame Taki recall the incident in their minds.

Rina: She's really that dangerous?

Hippo: Yes, though, you can't compare her kind of delusional, gone-berzerk train to that of Hanon.

Hanon: Hey! What do you mean by that?! That's rude, you know!

Taiki: Oh, I THINK I KNOW what he means… ¬.¬

Hippo: In Hanon-san's case, she has a target and she goes straight towards it directly.

Taiki: Like in the case of Tarou-nii… (.)

Hanon: ^^; Eh-heh..

Taiki: And so, Auri can't be said to be one that stays on a course, then, right?

Hippo: Exactly! There are no tracks with her, and she's an unpredictable berserk train!

Auri: Hey, penguin! Did you say something?!

Hippo: N-N-NO! NOTHING!

Taiki steps aside, unknowingly setting down his pendant with his outer shirt onto the one table, and heads upstairs while Madame Taki finds out why Auri wanted to be a fortuneteller and such. A bit later, when Auri flings her shoe in whatever way, sees it land and calls for a rainy day the next day, Taiki finds that he's low on his supplements, so he heads on out, sporting a nine-colored scarf as he leaves. His mother helped him sew it together, and it sported the seven mermaid princesses' colors, crème to represent her and the previous generations of women that held the Surface Lineage's pearl, and finally black to represent Taiki himself, the current heir to the black pearl. Before he runs past the door, though, he lets Auri know that he thinks she's overall a cool person despite the "ol' boom-boom incident" and that if she would like his help with something, he'd be glad to do whatever he would be able to do. The day passes, and unfortunately, the weather prediction was wrong, and she has a way to fix it with a wood stack that looks as though she's starting a campfire. Ultimately, she starts a rain dance, the girls are observing from a distance, and facefault when Eril shows up on the scene all friendly and curious, and even joins in with the rain dance, making it work by the use of her own powers. The next day, Auri's next part of training was to obtain herbs and such by her method of gathering, whatever it was to be, for a potion. Eril showed up again, and this time with Yuuri, where Auri was selling "so-called" magical accessories. The money she collected from this venture was put to use in buying the herbs and such from a market. It was not against the rules by any stretch of the imagination, to be blunt. Once back, Madame Taki said the final part of the assignment was to make a medicinal potion, and it was to be completed with the final ingredient that she needed…

Madame Taki: You'll need a mermaid's heart.

The girls and Taiki all gasp at that, but then Madame Taki chuckles, adding on that "this is just what most people call it; it's really a pearl", and she's holding a white one in her right hand. The girls and Taiki felt relieved at that, but the heart palpitations (slight) had remained. Was that the end of it, though? No, for the very next thing that was said happened to be…

Madame Taki: The transparent medicine that I want you to make this time around is more potent than the one you were making last time, (lifts up her other hand, where in her thumb and forefinger, she is holding…) so I'll ask you to use this black pearl.

Taiki immediately lost it.

Taiki: ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU CAN'T USE MY P—

Madame Taki: (snaps her fingers to interrupt and stop him speaking) Taiki-san, your black pearl is in your pendant, and you left it on the table right behind you a couple of days ago. I wouldn't think of taking it, honestly; the one I'm holding happens to be my own.

Taiki: *looks and sees his pendant and shirt are indeed where she said, then scoffs, and notices his INTENSE, ACUTE blood pressure spike caused him to get a nosebleed* Sorry.

Madame Taki: All's forgiven. In any event, that being said, black pearls are indeed rare; asking Auri to find one would be asking for too much. Therefore, I'll let her use mine, but she'll have to find it.

They move outside to the sight of a nearby island in the distance.

Madame Taki: I will go and bury the black pearl in the sands of that island. See if your fortunetelling will help you to find it, Auri. Once you find it, then you can finish the medicine and that hurdle will be cleared.

She asks that Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Taiki not assist her, and they agree, though she says that Auri would be allowed to bring along Hippo for something if it was needed, and of course, he started to freak out. To make a long story short, Eril and Yuuri show up there, and through means of deception, Auri tricks them into also digging to look for the black pearl, but being a bit of a ditz, Auri fell for her own lie about the black pearl's nature a short time later and started digging furiously a short time later. At that time, Taiki and the girls peeked out of the water and saw her digging like she meant it, and no sign of Eril or Yuuri in their sight. With this, they turned around to go and let Madame Taki know, but the Black Beauty Sisters were down under the water and sprung their song onto the four. In the midst of it, however, Auri found the black pearl, she returned to her left-to-heat-up medicine and saw it was boiling over. She felt uneasy, but dropped in the pearl anyway, and there was a light burst, a big reaction, her realizing that was a bad move, and an almost cataclysmic explosion that disrupted the Sisters' song, allowing Taiki and the girls to take control. This time, however, on a somewhat rush, the high Idol forms rapidly appeared on them, and it was not KIZUNA, but a cross of the slower normal rock version and the faster Euro Power Mix version of Shapes of Love, the song Taiki found to work for him. This version is the Plug and Play Mix.

Taiki: With my friends to chorus with me, the Surface Voice shall Live Start!

Kanaetai kanaerarenai (Oh I wish to, but I just cannot do it)

Anata wo omou tabi (These days, whenever I think of you)

Tameiki fueru mainichi (I just end up sighing over and over)

Eiga no WANSHIIN no you na (I remember us watching that one movie)

Ki no kiita kotoba de (I want to, just like in that one scene)

Ai wo uchiakeraretara (Express my love to you with those clever words)

Juwaki nigirishimete (I pick up the telephone right here)

Kare ni DAIYARU shita (And I go and dial her number)

Tomodachi ijou ni nareru kana? (Yes, we are friends, but really now, can we become more?)

[Refrain 2]

Honki de koi shitai kara (Seriously, I want to love you so much)

Ima mo daiji na hito dakara (Because you're such an important person to me)

Yuuki wo dashite tobikomou (I'll gather my courage and take a leap of faith)

Kono kyori ga chikazuku you ni (So that I can close up the distance between us)

Katachi no nai mono dakara (It's all because there are no true shapes of love)

Itsumo yukue shirezu no koi (That you will never know where it's going to be)

Kono mama CHANSU nogasanai (This time, I will not let my chance go and get away)

Nido to nai seishun dakara (For that time may not ever come again for me!)

Leading into the ending chords, a NEW ITEM manifests itself before Taiki in the form of a sort of e-pitch guitar, and he let rip with fervor that intensely reverberated from the live stage, and this crippled the Sisters.

Taiki had the lead call of his attack in this as well, which the others somehow knew and said with him:

Taiki & the Girls: Peace and Harmony Pitch!

The end-all was a beam that hit the Sisters and really hurt them.

Taiki: Ya fancy an encore? I'll provide! :D

Mimi: DAMN YOU!

Sheshe: We'll remember this!

The two disappear, and at the end of the day, Taiki didn't even get to wish Auri off, because she was gone by the time he was done with his bath. Somehow he became a fast friend to her, though he didn't truly agree with her methods.

Taiki: Ah, well. There'll always be a next time…

So he didn't let it get to him and headed on home. A few days later, when he was at Pearl Piari helping Nikora with one of her dishes for a few guests, Lucia was deciding to take a look at her future through the Mermaid Cards. The lighthouse card signified a fateful encounter in life, and she blushed when thinking it may have been saying something about her and Kaito. Then as she decided to do another fortune telling for Kaito's compatibility with her, Hippo ran into her room.

Hippo: Lucia-san! Help me!

Hanon was RIGHT behind him, and calling after him.

Hanon: Hold it, Hippo!

They ran back and forth and Lucia was simply focused only on setting down the seven cards for the arrangement, so she did not hear them. But then on the next run past, Hippo and Hanon set the card arrangement flying, which ticked off Lucia right then and there.

Lucia: GEEZ! You guys and your random running around in MY room! Stop this, you two!

Hippo was in Hanon's arms at that point, and she turned to look at her.

Hanon: Eh?

Lucia: What's with all this commotion?!

With Hanon turning all the way around at that point, Hippo says what had been taking place.

Hippo: Hanon-san suddenly wanted me to lend her the pearl radar and kept going on and on about it!

Lucia: What? You wanted the pearl radar? What are you planning on using it for, Hanon?

Hanon: …I was thinking I'd search for Caren…

Lucia: Search for Caren?

[[Episode 35: Kanashimi no Merodii - The Melody of Sorrow]]

**[A/N: THIS NOW BRIDGES THE ACTIONS WITH SARA AS SEEN IN THE MANGA TO THE ANIME'S EVENTS. BE PREPARED TO BE SHAKEN, AS WORLDS WILL COLLIDE, HERE AND NOW!]**

The three of them took a walk outside to the beach, overlooking the sea.

Hanon: You know Tarou-chan… whenever he sees Caren, he starts acting a bit strange. (she thinks back to when they were on the southern islands for the national surfing competition, specifically when she and Taiki had come over to Tarou at the piano) Like losing his focus and just staring of into the distance… He suddenly looks like he's in so much pain and just sighs… while his boyish eyes stare off somewhere far, far away from here.

Lucia: Then you mean the mermaid he saw in the past might be Caren?

Hanon pauses for a few seconds to think.

Hanon: I'm not sure yet, but… probably…

At that point, Taiki starts to come out from his position nearby, from where he was hearing all of this.

Hippo: I understand. If it's that, then this penguin will be glad to help you. (Hanon is turning to look at him) I'll lend you the pearl radar to look for Caren.

Hanon: (looking elated) Thank you, Hippo! Aishiteru!

Taiki: You guys… (getting their attention) …I know beyond all doubts that it isn't her. But knowing you girls, you just won't take my word for it. I'm going to have to prove it, so, I'm coming with you.

So they all left and went into the city with Hippo in front, keeping an eye on the Pearl Radar. Once they were some distance into the city, Lucia politely interrupts as they walk.

Lucia: Hey, Hippo, is Caren really somewhere around here? I mean, we're already deep inside the city.

Hippo: I know what you mean, but the pearl radar says Caren is somewhere around here…

Rina comes up behind them right then.

Rina: Hey. What are you guys doing?

Hanon: Ah, Rina. We're…

Lucia: Right now, we're looking for Caren.

Rina: Caren? Why?

Lucia: There's something that Hanon _really_ needs to tell her.

Rina: "Really needs to"?

Hanon: Well, there have been a few circumstances; if you want to come along with us, I'll tell you as we're looking.

Rina: But if you're looking for Caren, you don't want to look in the city, but rather, in the sea, right? She should be searching for Gaito's castle all this time…

Hanon: I thought so, too, but…

Lucia: The pearl radar is saying that she's somewhere around here.

Rina: Are you sure it isn't broken?

Suddenly…

Hippo: Everyone!

That gets their attention and they walk over to him.

Hippo: (points to the right) In there! Caren-san's in there!

They see a monjayaki establishment. ((Monjayaki can be thought of as Japanese pizza; it's very similar to okonomiyaki.)) Even Taiki can hardly believe it, at first.

Lucia: Monjayaki?

Hanon: Why would Caren be here?

Rina: There's no way…

Taiki: Eh, I wouldn't put it past her…

And, once inside, Caren is INDEED in there eating, enjoying it.

Caren: 'Oh, yes, this is the best!'

Everyone sweatdrops.

Rina: She is here…

Hanon: And she's actually eating here!

Taiki: I told you not to put anything past her when we know so little, girls… so, Caren? Why monjayaki, if you don't mind us asking?

Caren: Oh? What, don't you guys stop to eat at places like this when you're hungry as well?

Lucia: Well, er, yeah, that's true, but…

Caren: Then what is it? Since all four of you are gathered, I guess you need something from me, then?

Hanon: *clears her throat* Hey, Caren! Would you please break up with _my_ Tarou-chan? (Caren's face goes like (•_•) that, a blank stare, the utensil in her mouth) Tarou-chan's heart is mine, you know!

Caren: (still has that look) Who is this… "Tarou-chan" guy?

Hanon and Lucia sweatdrop, and we set in a time passing…

Caren: (with head tilted down and her arms crossed) So that's it. You thought the mermaid Tarou-chan fell in love with was me.

Lucia: Caren, you really don't know about Mitsuki-sensei at all?

Caren: I haven't even been to the Indian Ocean before in my life.

Hanon: Then… who was that mermaid Tarou-chan saw in India?

Caren: (gets up) No clue. Hey, if you have this much spare time, why don't you go to that "Tarou-chan" and get some more details? (Walks to the doors) You may well get some more clues if you go and talk to him.

Lucia: That's it, Hanon! Get your strength together and ask what this mermaid was like!

Taiki: Well, THAT should be straightforward enough…

Hanon: Caren, thanks!

Caren: No problem! And thanks much for treating me for that advice! (winks and waves) Bye now!

Taiki: (realization hits him immediately upon her saying that) Uh… O_O Oh no, Caren just— *looks* AHH!

Rina: She ate five helpings of monjayaki all by herself!

And thus, the four of them were stuck with the bill. Not feeling like the girls' pocketbooks should have to take a hit, Taiki pays the 3500 yen but feels a little bit miffed at the whole situation.

Taiki: Ugh, she should have just ASKED ME if she was low on money... _*

The next day, at school, Taiki approached Tarou, and was in a brief conversation with him. Within that conversation, he just asked his good friend here to leave his mind open and allow him to connect their thoughts. Taiki experienced some success with this, but which memories he didn't specifically say.

Taiki: I just wanted to see if that worked, and apparently it did. Thanks, Tarou-nii.

Then they both heard Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito all behind them just a bit.

Tarou: Eh? Why is everyone here?

Taiki: I think Hanon has something to ask you.

Hanon (after getting a slight shove forward by Lucia): Mitsuki-sensei, umm... how can I say this... about the mermaid you met in the Indian Ocean... I'd really like to hear more about her, I guess…

Tarou: Eh, Hanon-san?

Hanon: Oh, no, you… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, that's ok. Excuse me..

Tarou: (about-face) Will you listen to me, Hanon-san?

Hanon: Hm?

Tarou: Since Doumoto-kun and Taiki-kun are here, too, it might be a good time for everyone to hear about it.

Kaito: Huh? Me too?

Tarou: It's already been about eight years since my trip to India. Doumoto-kun, I used it as an excuse while listening to your father's musical performance and lost my confidence.

Kaito: Listen to my father's piano music?

Tarou: Yes, that day (a flashback starts), your father's piano playing and his performance were both beautiful. At that time, when I was still studying music, I completely lost all my confidence to play. (flashback ends) All I was thinking about was quitting music altogether. When I was thinking of quitting, one day I sent a letter to Doumoto-sensei, who soon sent me a reply back. "Within a person's heart lies its own, personal, flowing melody. If you can find that wonderful tune, then you won't have to worry about what others may think."

Kaito: My dad said that?

Tarou: That's when I thought I would search for that inner melody (another flashback starts) and so a few years later, I traveled to a place that I had always admired, India. Amidst my traveling, I met a beautiful mermaid with flowing orange hair (and ends). During my stay in India, I met with that mermaid countless times. (a third flashback starts) Every time that we met, she sang a very enchanting and mysterious song for me. In exchange, I let the melody that surfaced in my heart come out in my piano playing. We split an oyster shell and each kept one half, promising… that we'd be with each other together forever (flashback ends). But for any encounter, separation always follows. She said she was the Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean and wasn't allowed to leave it.

THAT IMMEDIATELY HIT A NERVE IN THE GIRLS, AND EVEN DEEPER INTO TAIKI.

Hanon/Taiki: 'The Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess…'

Taiki: 'This woman… wait, what was it I just connected to in his mind? A name…Sara?'

Tarou: In the end of it all, she thought I had betrayed her. And recently, I'd been thinking of that…

There is a pause for a few seconds.

Tarou: I have another piano recital in the near future, but… if I don't move everyone during the performance, this time I might seriously consider permanently retiring from music.

Taiki: -GASP- Tarou-nii! You… can't!

Everyone there is silent.

Down below, in Gaito's castle, the Black Beauty Sisters have brought a picture of Tarou to Gaito for him to see.

Gaito: So this is the man we want?

Sheshe: Yes, Gaito-sama. That man entices the Mermaid Princesses with his mysterious piano playing. Right, Sister Mimi?

Mimi: Oh yes, that's for sure. Those stupid Dark Lovers were hiding it, but I got them to spill the information.

Gaito: So, what do you suggest?

Sheshe: If we capture him and have him play the piano for us, he'll lure the Mermaid Princesses one by one.

Mimi: Then as they appear, we use our black beautiful voices to stop them; that's our plan.

Gaito: How very interesting. Do it. If you need any help setting it up, I don't care if you use the Dark Lovers.

Sheshe: Such kind words, Gaito-sama, but we won't have to use them for this.

Mimi: If we let those four idiots help us, they'll just slow us down and we won't get anything done.

Gaito: Heh. Very well, do as you like.

Sheshe: This time, the Mermaid Princesses and their pearls…

Mimi: …Will definitely be taken for you, Gaito-sama.

The sisters take their leave, and Sara comes on into the throne room.

Sara: You've figured out a way to capture the Mermaid Princesses? (she sees the picture in Gaito's hand, and stops) Mitsuki…

Gaito: What's the matter, Sara? You remember seeing this man somewhere before?

Sara: No. Not at all.

Gaito: Though, your face right now tells me that this man is no stranger to you.

Sara takes the picture from his hand.

Sara: Oh my, are you jealous, Gaito?

Gaito: Who would be?

Sara: I told you. I've hated humans, always. They are nothing more than the very targets of my vengeance.

And she rips the picture in half.

Sara: Humans will only betray you; they are such ugly beings.

At that, she turns and leaves Gaito's throne room.

Gaito: (has this distrusting look about him) Sara…

Over in her chambers, Sara opens the drawer in front of her, and brings up the oyster shell half that she and Mitsuki had split. She just looks at it, and says his name.

Days later, the piano recital out on the coast is set and ready to start. Taiki even brought Caren along, with himself and his mother. Out in the main hall, Hanon is worried for the performance, and if it'll be moving enough for the audience. Lucia gives her support and confidence that it will be alright, and then Rina sees Tarou coming. Hanon and him exchange a few words, and Taiki even steps in and says he has faith in him. With a "thank you" to them both, he goes and continues to the auditorium. Taiki, unfortunately, rapidly started to feel ill at this point, with a migraine coming in without an aura. He tries to block it out while seated in the audience, yet somehow he can't entirely shake it as well as the feeling that something is amiss, or rather, someone is here that no one is expecting. Just off-stage, Tarou opens his handkerchief and looks at his half of the oyster shell.

Tarou: 'Sara, if you can hear this wherever you are, I'm dedicating today's performance to you.'

Then he pockets it, steps out, is applauded, bows and takes his seat on the piano bench before playing his signature requiem. Up in the back row, Sara sits and listens, and yet is thinking…

Sara: 'Mitsuki… I will never forgive you for you betraying and leaving me!'

Outside, however, over the water, the Black Beauty Sisters are in their red stage.

Sheshe: Heh heh heh... we'll summon a huge tsunami and drown that performance hall and that man underwater!

Mimi: (blush) EH-HEH! I just love your boldness!

Sheshe: And then, we'll take him from the waves and bring him to a place to play for us. Then it'll be the end for the Mermaid Princesses.

And so, the two go and summon said tsunami, and even spawn small male demons from it as a means of assurance. Back inside, as the tune goes on, Taiki feels more ill, and has to get up and leave up the aisle. Heading towards the doors in the back, however, the sight of Sara in the back row stops him, as, well, he sees even her eyes watering.

Sara: 'What are these feelings? The feelings of hatred I have for him within my heart are gradually subsiding… That can't be…'

Somehow, Taiki gets an interception of these thoughts and hears them, and the shock of that forces his stomach into a curdling mess, so he drops the stare at Sara and RUNS, to get to the nearby restroom. Rina, at that time, hears the approaching sound, and tells Lucia to listen, then Hanon.

As the Sisters admire their handiwork, the girls all appear (with the exception of Caren, whom instead goes to see that Taiki is alright) outside and transform, Hanon says to the Sisters that she'll never forgive them for interrupting Tarou-chan's concert, then they head up to high Idol forms with KIZUNA pushing them to punish the pair. Though they rattle the Sisters, the male water figures rush them, and that's just about the time when Taiki realizes what's going on outside, and runs interference, even without transforming. Caren is trying to stop him from overexerting himself in the midst of the migraine from which he is suffering. She is unable to stop him, and can only watch as he casts out his glaives in front of him and then fuses them together. He leaps out onto the enlarged star, and then heads over towards the fight.

Sheshe: So what if you stopped us right here, you're too late!

Mimi: No one can stop the tsunami now!

They disappear, leaving those water figures to attack the girls and Sylvia, whilst back inside, the piano tune is still going on, and Sara is in tears now.

Sara: 'Mitsuki… I'm supposed to hate you, but why…'

She turns over her hand and sees her half of the oyster shell.

Sara: 'This nostalgia… and love… and gentleness… Yes… this is how I felt when I first met Mitsuki. These emotions…'

(There is a flashback for her, and when it ends…) 'It's the same as… your love from then…'

Then she realizes what is going on outside, and rushes out there, where the water male forms attack and bind the girls, and though Taiki gets in there and his Pearl disperses them nearest, and yet gets repulsed back quite a ways, Sara's voice calls out from nearer the hall, and it projects to them in the stages.

Sara: Stop this now!

There is also a different tune starting in the background. Everyone turns and looks, and there is both black and orange seen emanating from the figure. They all gasp, but Taiki is closer than any of them, having turned his back after trying to swipe down the tsunami with the glaive as big as he can get it.

Taiki: Just what the hell are YOU doing, you… you…!

Sara had no audible response. She only opened her shroud somewhat to bring her pendant into view… and it was black! Taiki finally got a good look at her just as she finished her motion, as well as seeing her pendant opening. But the next thing he heard immediately made his thoughts stop and his blood boil…

Sara: Black Pearl Voice.

She transformed into her evil idol form, which took only a moment, but halfway through, Taiki absolutely lost it. He didn't just break, he horribly shattered.

Taiki: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! How... HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STEAL MY IDOL NAME!

All at once, his high idol outfit formed on him after a blindingly huge glow from his pearl. His now-fused glaive was coming back towards him at its frighteningly large size as Sara's song was ready to start. A threatening crimson-red aura surrounded Taiki.

Taiki: Why you… (all mercy is gone) **DIE!**

On impulse, he went and started to dart out towards Sara as the live stage extended a bridge out further to her with his will, but the girls all ran along the extended live stage to get in his way and used their combined strength to restrain him.

Taiki: NO! LET ME GO! I'll get her… **I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT WOMAN FOR THIS!**

Despite everyone telling him to calm down and Hanon begging him to stop with almost a screaming tone of voice and a few tears in her eyes, he was too far gone to stop. The power of his mind amassed his energy together, and in a strong pang, the girls were all shoved away from him hard. A second later, he grasped ahold of his glaive as it arrived, and he sped towards Sara, bringing the weapon into the position of the start of a downward throw while still grasping one arm like it was a sword handle. The yell was somewhat drowned out as Sara had already started to sing, and as Taiki got within slashing distance, he brought the glaive down, but a magic, invisible shield stopped the razor blades of the glaive's arms that were closest to her… all to Taiki's dismay.

Taiki: NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT ADMIT TO THAT!

He quickly re-adjusts his grip and position and pushes with all of his might against the shield, but after many seconds of the song reaching his ears, the intense negative energy exacerbated the pain that his sickness was giving him to the breaking point. All the while, the tsunami is being affected, and the water male forms are being dissipated.

Taiki: 'How… can this be…? My powers are leaving me in her midst! Is she truly the controller of black AND orange? WHY…?'

Not only did he all at once falter in his violent thoughts, but his pushing strength dissipated. With a dark burst of light energy, he was thrown back, but this was not to be the end of his pain…

**"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHH!"**

An absolutely blood chilling scream came from him, for under the blinding dark energy, his sea star glaive de-fused into the two small ones again, and with more force behind moving them than there was behind shoving him away, the closest protruding points of both five-arm stars were shoved into his lower left arm and lower right leg, between the bones of those areas, and out the back, essentially impaling that arm and leg. Moreover, by the time this had happened, Taiki's Idol form was gone. The pain was unspeakable now. Sylvia almost collapsed when she felt sharp jabs of pain in the same areas where her son was hurting and had just gotten hurt. Even worse, she couldn't really move because of what Sara's song was doing. Taiki just fell out of the live stage and dropped towards and into the water, his mother yelling out his name and just hearing Sara sing as well as see the tsunami ultimately disappear thanks to her stage firing a beam at it. Underneath the water, after his blood started to seep out, Taiki trembled violently for many seconds' worth of time, and then fell silent as well as stopped moving, all while Sara's first half of her song, all she would do, finished, and she faded right out with the light that surrounded her. Sylvia finally was able to dive on down to the water to get her son, and gasped at the sight of him with his glaives lodged into his arm and leg, bleeding and only lightly breathing, as well as not responsive. After some focus, she got him to the shore, to the nearby ambulance, and they got to work on bandaging him up, but SURPRISINGLY, it looked like the bleeding was coming to an end. The girls, however, before they could go and see to Taiki themselves, were left pondering who exactly this womon was. If Taiki was conscious, and if it was in the front of his mind, he would tell them that she is the one that Tarou loves.

The girls, back on land, were given an OK sign by Sylvia, and told them to go back inside. They did so, in time to see and hear Tarou finish his requiem, and to see the entire crowd give him a standing ovation. Hanon was so happy for him and that he wouldn't have to retire, and all three of them were about glad that Taiki didn't look to be seriously injured despite what happened to him.

Outside, in the water, in her blackened form, Sara simply gazes first towards Taiki on the shore, and shakes her head.

Sara: 'Taiki Yamada, you young, naïve fool. You do not challenge me, your most superior. You will come to understand your position, even if it costs you dearly. Do not EVER get in the way like that again, or next time, I WILL kill you.'

And she looks to the performance hall as her thoughts encompass her once again.

Sara: (Sniff) Mitsuki...

Then she dives down and swims off into the sunset, back to Gaito's castle.


	28. Part XXV

**Part XXV**

**(Rated M for graphic language and some injury.)**

Once everyone had left the reception hall, the concern returned to Taiki, who had been lucky to escape a crippling injury. Hanon decided to stay the night at Taiki's estate, and she even stayed in his room to keep watch over him. Needless to say, she lost some sleep due to this, but thankfully it was in the midst of a weekend. In the later hours of the morning, Sylvia came in the room while Taiki was getting in a shower to wake up and stayed rather quiet instead of normally singing while he was in there. Sylvia set down some of her own older clothes that were previously vacuum-packed and stored away for quite a few years, the sound of this waking up Hanon.

Sylvia: Hey, Hanon, you didn't really have to do this. I mean, you need clean underwear and clothes because you didn't go on back to the Hotel first. So here, I'm pretty sure these will fit you. In fact, you can have them if you wish.

Hanon: Ah... (yawns) ...thank you, Sylvia-san. That's very thoughtful of you.

Sylvia: I think that with you wearing them, you might just look as I did when I was your age. Who knows, maybe Taiki would like to get some pictures of you wearing these dresses. It would sort of make a bridge between our generations and our respective looks.

Once he was out of the shower, and dressed only in his underwear, he went on over to his computer, sat down, hit a key to get the screen going again, and got to work on something. Hanon said she and the others would come by later, and Sylvia drove her to Pearl Piari before heading to the studio for the day. It was assumed that Taiki was feeling fine, but in fact, he was not. When he went outside to transform into his Idol form, and go sing out over the waters, he couldn't pull together the energy to do it. It was almost as if that energy was being prevented from coming to him. At the least, Taiki was able to use his telekinesis and willpower to levitate his glaives and stand in the center of them, after which he took a flight over the water. However, when a wave clipped the stars, he lost his focus and his balance, and the star teetered forward, getting stopped by the water and throwing Taiki across the surface almost like he was a skipping stone. Just by the way this happened, it really hurt him when that momentum made him crash. So, he had to walk home with his injuries and keep his glaives holstered. He was so frustrated at what had happened and was currently happening. Once home again, he just downed a full dose of ibuprofen and iced down where he hurt. No way was he able to even think about his homework. The fact that he was this furious and hurt wouldn't be noticed until later, when Sylvia came home from the studio after finishing early. A few minutes before, the girls had shown up to see if he was alright. They were simply asked by Sylvia to stay outside his door for the moment until she was done. But Taiki wouldn't let her come in all that close to check on him.

Taiki: No, stop it!

He sees something in her hand, which turns out to be a large cup of his favorite flavor of soft-serve ice cream, and without even thinking of his actions, he simply up and smacked it out of her hand, sending it flying out the open doorway, but the lid luckily stayed on the cup.

Taiki: I don't want you in here, mom! Get the hell away from me!

The girls were witness to him yelling at his mother, and had in fact looked in after seeing the cup of ice cream land in the hall. Once they saw this, they were both concerned and yet very mad at him. Thus, they stormed in and interrupted Taiki's yelling.

Caren: Taiki Yamada, be silent!

Hanon: Yes, how dare you speak to your mother like that, when all she's trying to do is care for you!

Lucia: Don't you realize we were scared that you might have died yesterday?!

Rina: That's right! Stop blowing things out of proportion here!

Not two seconds after that set in, though, he briefly broke down in anguish and grasped firmly ahold of his shoulders, squeezing his fingernails into them as deep as he could. Getting enough of a mind to speak again, he spoke to everyone there in a staggered manner at first.

Taiki: Why must you…Why do…you…Why…WHY ARE ALL OF YOU PITYING ME LIKE THIS? I DON'T DESERVE THIS TREATMENT FOR MY ENRAGED, SELFISH RESPONSE TO SARA WHEN I WAS SICK AND SHOULD NEVER HAVE SHOWED UP TO THE SCENE!

Hanon herself came closer and did all that she could to calm him down, saying whatever she could think of that meant something to him, but he was in a downward spiral and was hardly listening. When Hanon got right up into his face to look right into his eyes, Taiki interrupted and took hold of her tightly by the front of her shoulder. He then shoved her aside, but he didn't realize how hard he shoved her since he was blinded by his anguish and emotions, which probably includes his rage.

Taiki: YOU GIRLS DON'T GET IT! EVEN WITH MY IMMENSE POWER AND STRENGTH BEHIND ME, I DIDN'T LEAVE SO MUCH AS A DENT IN THE SHIELD THAT PROTECTED THAT WOMAN! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE EXACT SAME OUTCOME IF SOMEHOW NOELLE AND THE SOUTH PACIFIC PRINCESS, WHATEVER HER NAME IS, HAD ALSO BEEN SYNCHED WITH ME AND I HAD ATTACKED SARA THEN!

He caught his breath for several seconds, and continued, now without yelling at the top of his lungs.

Taiki: I failed in that regard, and my voice can't possibly go up against hers and triumph. Nothing of what I gained did me any good against her, and worst of all, I CAN'T FUCKING TRANSFORM NOW! I'm **NOTHING** thanks to her! She's done something to me, I'm almost positive! So I'm finished, and there's nothing I can do for you girls now! All I've lived with is anguish and hardship, and this is no different... I can't do this anymore, **I****CAN'T****BE****AN****IDOL!** All I can do is go and find something else I'm good at that isn't music.

Initially upset at having shoved Hanon aside very roughly, all of the girls and his mother were now extremely upset at him now, having heard what he said.

Caren: WHAT?! So you're just giving up all because you lost this time?!

Rina: You're swearing off being an Idol all from that?!

He stands up now and gets right into their faces.

Taiki: Oh, there is a god of gods, **you actually ****FUCKING****GET****IT**! I've lost so much from it that it's not worth it at all for me to continue on as an Idol! Now—

Lucia: Oh, you're so sure that girl must have done something, aren't you! Taiki, you're not even remotely thinking logically - Aqua Regina-sama is suppressing your power to keep you safe until you recover!

Sylvia: Yes, even I am able to sense this!

Taiki: (on the brink of pure rage): GET… THE FUCK… _**OUUUUUUUUT!**_ (points)

The girls and his mother do not move, which invokes his anger even further; he shuts his eyes and raises his voice as loud as he can…

Taiki: Damn it all, **I SAID TO GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY FUC—**

…and before he could finish holding the second utterance of the f-word, the girls' patience disappeared completely. Caren axe kicked Taiki in the face, Rina bitch-smacked his left cheek a second after he landed, and Lucia followed suit on his right, with each hit causing him to stagger backwards. While Taiki was still reeling from those hard hits, and rendered bleeding badly from the kick, his mother cracked something across his rear end that made him screech in pain, and that made blood droplets fly out of his mouth from the severity of the axe kick that had hit him. Hanon then came over to him, as the most upset from having been not just emotionally hurt but also physically hurt when she was shoved away fiercely by him. She smacked him twice, once on each of his cheeks, as hard as she possibly could, making them the hardest smacks of all, but she was not finished with him. In a most unexpected thing to see from her, she herself broke and as result, she kicked Taiki down below in the groin, which evoked the worst and longest scream of pain he's ever released, and making him collapse onto his knees. No sooner than she did that to him, however, she turned and ran out of the room crying harder than she ever had done previously with the hardships that have faced her, even having to leave her kingdom and her people. The girls knew this was serious.

Lucia: You say your spirit is broken, Taiki, but you had enough of it to get up and yell at us… and now look what you did to Hanon!

The realization really starts to sink into him past his physical pain, and as if he wasn't crying hard enough already, this finally brings him out of his self-imposed denial through his pride, but leaves him absolutely appalled at himself for what he's just done. Grasping his head now, all of his anguish bleeds out from his tears as the girls leave the room silently, leaving him alone with only his mother. She almost does not feel sorry for him, and she starts to walk out on him, yet it is hard for her to leave when she reaches the door; in the end, she does not leave, and simply stays at the door.

Sylvia: I was sure I raised you better than this, Taiki! I am VERY disappointed in you!

Several minutes pass, and when Taiki's crying starts to subside, all he can do is quietly mutter only one question to himself…

Taiki: Why is my pride so large that I end up hurting those closest to me when I can't simply stop myself in time…WHY?!

Another bout of lighter crying hits him, but here he talks through it, even though he knows Hanon cannot hear him.

Taiki: I did not mean to do that to you…Hanon Houshou, I beg of you…please…FORGIVE ME!

His mother finally has a change of heart, comes over and helps him up, and holds onto him as he continues to cry. All this time, outside the mansion, Lucia, Rina and Caren were calming down Hanon.

Hanon: I'm sorry for what I did to him. You guys, I didn't mean to kick him there!

Rina: We know, you were just so upset that you didn't think about it.

Lucia: Taiki deserved to be smacked back to his senses for sure, but…

Caren: I know what you're going to say… Taiki didn't deserve to be hit below the belt.

Hanon gets up, says "I have to go and apologize to him," and runs back inside the mansion. Getting close to Taiki's room, she sees Sylvia bringing some ice in a plastic bag back there herself.

Hanon: Sylvia-san, please let me take it to him! I need to show him I'm sorry.

There was no objection, and Hanon opened up the door all the way to the room with the ice in hand.

Hanon: Taiki-kun!

Taiki: (gasps) **OH**, god, the pain…

She walks all the way over to him, looks in his eyes for a second, then looks downward to his groin, now covered only by his boxer briefs (which have blood on them as well), before she looks him in the eyes again and with a tear coming out of one of them she said, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Taiki-kun; I never meant to kick you there." Still in terrible agony from the kick, this apology from Hanon pushes him back over the edge of his emotions, and so he still continues to cry. Yet a few seconds later, Taiki shakes his head, fights through his tears, and replies to her.

Taiki: No, that kick, I deserved it, really. If you didn't do it, I might have permanently damaged myself…

He takes another couple of seconds to clear his throat, and wipe away a few tears, then he continues.

Taiki: And, Hanon, I should never have shoved you away like I did. I am so sorry that I hurt you, and seeing you here is bringing me back. Hanon, I can't leave my duty, no matter what I feel like; now I realize it. Please, I beg of you, **DON'T LEAVE ME…!**

Hanon simply puts the bag of ice right under his jewel set (for lack of a better term) and lightly embraces him, and they both let a few tears fall from their faces. Taiki just couldn't stop himself from crying his eyes out; however, he did quiet down, and finally faded out into sleep with Hanon holding onto him. She simply couldn't leave him for anything except using the restroom, so she stays there and nurses him back to health with the help of his mother over the span of a couple of days, meaning the rest of the weekend and into Monday. Caren stopped by early in the morning to see how he was doing, with Rina not long after her, and Lucia about 15 minutes later. By that point, he was able to stand and stay that way, but still needed some ice for when he would sit back down again and stay as such for any extended period of time. Feeling that he had missed enough of classes, Taiki insisted that he be allowed to go to school for Wednesday, and his mother didn't stop him. When things were taking place with respect to the water demons, he stayed out of the matters and kept to himself.

Slowly but surely, Aqua Regina released her suppression on his powers. He was advised not to return to his role as protector of the Princesses until all of his powers had returned, and so he patiently obeyed. At one point, he showed up to Pearl Piari to make up for his inexcusable attitude towards them. It was the same day as an encore performance of Tarou's piano recital, and when there was some disagreement between Lucia and Hanon on not being competent with laundry and related chores (as in being good at them), suddenly crying was heard, and a baby crawled into sight on the landing out there from the bushes. Taiki was inside, stuck in a bathroom because of an upset stomach, and wasn't able to get out of there until after Hanon and Rina had left to go where they were headed, Hanon to the piano recital and Rina to a comedy show, and Hippo made an excuse and also left Lucia alone.

Taiki: Uhhhhh… (looking a little pale) …I'm sorry, Lucia.

He heads over to her room's medicine cabinet and takes some medicine for his stomach, and only after that does he finally do a double take and freak out at the sight…

Taiki: W-W-W-W-What the heck is a baby doing here?!

Realizing he was loud, he covers his mouth. Dejected that he didn't know better, he just drops to the floor on his rear end and hangs his head, sighing.

Taiki: 'What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even have enough good sense to stay calm anymore…'

He seemed also to check out and became unaware of his surroundings, lost in a fit of self-detest. The baby, seeing this, happened to communicate with Lucia and motioned over to Taiki.

Lucia: Oh, what, you want to go and see Taiki?

Lucia kneels down right before Taiki, and the baby pats his face, snapping him out of it.

Taiki: …*pop!* Uhhh.. (shakes his head) …yeah, I'm not feeling right. (looks and realizes that it was the baby that touched him) Eh? You're…comforting me?

Indeed she was doing just that.

Lucia: Aww, it seems she likes you as much as me, Taiki. (to the baby) All right, until we find your mom and dad, you can play with me and Taiki, your sister and brother!

Taiki: I suppose so.

After he holds the baby for a short time as they go outside to look out at the ocean, and Lucia comments about how beautiful it is, Taiki's stomach and intestines flare up in pain again. As such, he has to hand the baby back to Lucia and run for the nearest bathroom. He would stay sick for the rest of the entire day, and only after the baby was gone was he able to get up and leave the bathroom in which he was located. Or, rather, he would have left, if he hadn't fallen on his face after getting up from the toilet with his legs that had fallen asleep. Not only that, he was so drenched with sweat and had caused such a stink in the room, he felt ordered to clean everything up and air out the room with the use of fresheners. It had to start with him making sure that he himself had gotten cleaned up by taking a shower after he was able to get up on his legs once sensation came back to them. From there, he went and scrubbed down the sink and toilet and everything else he had been in contact with, and only just after 1:00 AM did he finally stagger outside the hotel's front doors and flag down a taxi to get him home.

To make a long story short, the baby was actually a North Pacific coral spirit that took the more familiar form of a human baby to show up at Pearl Piari and see how Lucia was doing living up on the surface. When the spirit left in the evening, she was happy for she knew Lucia was doing well and always thinking of her people. The next week in school, Taiki was out with a headache for a day or two, when there was a scuffle involving a set of legendary Mermaid Beads. When Taiki heard about this, after a couple of minutes, he just scoffed at it.

Taiki: 'Like it would have even mattered to me if I HAD THEM… even though I would be putting in my own effort, Hanon loves Tarou-nii and not me. AND NOTHING I AM DOING TO CAPTURE HER HEART IS WORKING.'

Out just off the coast that same night, Taiki laid on his back in the sea and opened up and sang a song from American artist David Lee Roth. It sounded so good and authentic to all that heard it… and as a matter of fact, his projecting voice had returned, meaning that so many people around the town heard him sing it out of nowhere.

Taiki: "…I'm so sad and lonely, sad and lonely, sad and lonely/ Won't some sweet mama come and take a chance with me?/ Cause I ain't so bad

Really want that soul/ Little loving soullllllll all of the time/ Even on the beat, cherry, cherry on the beat/ Need a long tall darling, mama

Feeling sick, got nobody/ Noooooooo - nobody, nobody/ Nobody, nobody, got no one, no one/ Loopy loop, darling darling/ Getting serious, got to see the walls/ Over there, nobody, got no one, nobody/ Nobody,/ nobody,/ nobodyyyyyyyyy/ Nobody,

**NOBODY CARES FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Despair was setting in at that time inside Taiki, and he felt so miserable. So after coming home and showering off the salt water, he actually dried his hair, bundled up well, and went out late with his glaives secretly. He stayed out very late and skated around everywhere in the cold night, avoiding getting a cold by a miracle. All the while he sang whatever he had on his mind. The weeks passed, and as Taiki's power returned he felt optimistic again and that he actually wasn't lonely. Good thing, too, because it was almost Christmas. Still, Taiki had already splurged and obtained a laptop for Hanon as well as a few desktop computers for the hotel's use. As he pondered over things at home, even on Christmas Eve, something came to him and so he RUSHED to get a silver accessory kit. With that, he made three intricate shell designs for the girls, going all the way into the early evening with the snow falling down. Unfortunately, there were things going on and culminated in an emotional scuffle, though in the end, that woman Kaito was with ended up being realized as his aunt, and she gave him a letter from his parents. Upon reading it, however…

Kaito: I knew it… I'm not my the real son of my mother or father..

This was a subject about which he never wanted to tell anyone, which explains why he got upset at Lucia earlier when she asked to see pictures of him as a baby. Well, his aunt walked over towards Lucia behind the other hedges about 50 feet away, apologized for having put her to the test beforehand, and then told her who she was as well as the reason why she was by Kaito. Just as she was walking away, she stops and says for Lucia to go on over to Kaito and give him his present, which she does and slips onto his wrist. Then she immediately goes and wants to leave, but Kaito grasps ahold of her hand, stopping her.

Kaito: Please, just a little longer... I'd like it.. if you stayed here.. with me.

So for a while, the two stayed watching the lights of the city and the boats in the harbor while the snow fell around them. When they eventually split up and went on home, Taiki called Rina and simply asked her to head back to Pearl Piari first before going back to her apartment. When they all returned, the silver accessories he had fashioned for them were waiting there with a card addressed to the three of them, containing three packets of money, each an equivalent amount of yen to one thousand in American dollars. The message in the card read "Please use this money wisely" and contained his most stylish handwriting in the signature of his name. In the days heading on into New Year's Eve, Pearl Piari was bustling with business. Taiki eventually decided to go and pitch in his hands to help them out there. Then came the day before New Year's Eve…

After getting guests' bags up to their rooms, Rina was not in sight, and Lucia and Hanon went to look for her. They found her down in the kitchen, looking for some melon pudding in the fridge, and after they got her attention, Hippo and Taiki were almost walking into the kitchen when all hell nearly broke loose and the girls went at each other's throats. With accusations having been flying around just as Taiki and Hippo get into the room, the pair try and calm down the three of them, getting all worked up over such a silly thing…

Hippo: You shouldn't be going at each other's throats over this…

Taiki: Yeah seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS WRON—

Lucia, Hanon and Rina: WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!

They all knocked Taiki down by shoving him off of his feet, and that immediately made him lose it after hitting his head on the floor. The girls all said to each other that they wouldn't step up onto the stage if they wouldn't come clean and apologize, and Hippo couldn't believe it... but Taiki was even more worked up than him. While their backs were turned to each other, Taiki, offended by this and even more so by what they had just done to him, proceeded to…

Taiki: Boot to the… Head!

…kick all three of them on the back of the head to knock them off of their feet and put them down on the floor. This was enough to actually keep them down for about 30 seconds before they started to get back up onto their feet. By that point, Taiki had already taken off his shoes and tied the laces together to dangle them around his neck, and had his feet into his LandRoller skates at the front door.

Taiki: Now we're even! I'm leaving!

Taiki quickly got himself skating over to and then down the cold street before the girls could come after him and hit him back for that. Deciding to come back early on New Year's Eve morning, he had his breakfast's ingredients with him. The tossed yogurt, fruit and granola meal was supplemented with tossing in a single serving of melon pudding as well, and he did this right in front of the girls, just to "twist the knife in deeper", so to say. As soon as Lucia started to open her mouth to him, he interrupted.

Taiki: Before you even say anything, know that it's my first ever time trying this stuff. So… **SHUT IT!**

Not thinking of any ramifications from him yelling that loudly, he pours the entire mixture into a larger bowl from the pantry, and goes right into eating it all alongside some organic milk for his beverage. Once he finishes, he washes off what he used and dries it.

Taiki: And one last thing… THERE ARE GUESTS STAYING HERE RIGHT NOW. Do you honestly think your fighting is going to give Pearl Piari a good image?! Good grief, at the rate this is all going, things might devolve to where… where… WHERE THE DARK LOVERS ARE GOING TO BE OUR NEXT CUSTOMERS! And what the hell are you gonna do then, huh?!

He should not have opened his mouth to say that, for when the next people came in the door... IT WAS THE DARK LOVERS THEMSELVES. Taiki had previously trimmed his hair, so due to that and the better way of him having dressed today, those four didn't quite recognize him. Still, he had to pick up the slack and do everything that the trio weren't doing. Even in their bickering, they had sworn off the New Year's Eve concert. Thus, even though the Dark Lovers tried their hardest to have the three make up, they decided to make their own entertainment. The reflections on friendship between the Dark Lovers hit home in the girls as well. It even helped to teach the three girls a lesson. However, after having watched Yuuri sing up on stage, the others reflected back upon the year, and said that it's all the fault of the Mermaid Princesses that they're in the pinch they're in right now.

Eril: That aqua-haired one especially pisses me off… trying to act all cutesy and junk…

Hanon: (on the other side of the room, through her teeth, in low volume) WHAT DID SHE SAY?!

Lucia: Hanon! Control yourself, now!

Izul: No way, the green-haired one looks like she has a bad personality. No guy would ever touch _that_.

Rina: (same demeanor as Hanon) We let them talk and they go overboard…

Lucia: Now now, Rina…

Maria: But the one that wears pink really is the biggest idiot out of all of them.

Lucia: WHO'S the biggest idiot out of all of them?!

Taiki: ( all three) 'Ha! How does it feel to get insulted and have your pride struck? **FAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Maria: Oh, hold on, we can't forget about that white and black-haired freak of a guy they have with them. Yeah, that's the right word; he's a freak.

Taiki: *nearby, instinctively drops something from his grasp and his fist is clenched tightly* 'WHAT THE _**FUCK**_ DID SHE JUST CALL ME?!'

The girls almost don't feel sorry for him, and their own thoughts are picked up by him in his telepathy, making him even worse.

Yuuri: The guy thinks he's hot stuff, but his looks - ewwww, bland and white, can you say vanilla?

Izul: Yeah, really! He's such a damn jerk and disrespectful of anyone he sees when he's upset - talk about a hot-head! No girl would ever go with a guy like him!

Eril: Really, to think we have anything to fear in him if we team up against him - he's so stupid and easy to anger that it's a surprise he hasn't lost humiliatingly!

The four all laugh and Taiki hears the maddening thoughts from the girls. His temperature shot up by a few degrees with his building wrath, and he was on the edge… then suddenly, he faltered in his steps while carrying what he had on him, and pepper dropped right into his face, going right up into his nostrils. Not two seconds later, he's trying as hard as he can to not sneeze, but the amount of resistance, coupled with the building wrath in him, had his sneezes propel him with much force into the next room, and he lands head-first onto a hard acrylic table before slumping down to the ground and then being forced up into the table again by another sneeze. This second impact magnified the pain from his first hit, and that did it…

Taiki: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH! *blows his nose* **WHAT THE FUCK?! ACK!** Either that's the pepper, or so many people are talking BULLSHIT about me, and I'm SEVERELY ALLERGIC TO THAT STUFF!

He runs out of the room to get a vacuum for the pepper, but first, he had to rinse out his nasal passages to get rid of the pipperine irritant, and THEN attend to his head injury. That, however, did reveal his identity secretly to the Dark Lovers, but they did not try to outwardly acknowledge it.

The last of these pieces of entertainment was a mystery feast in the dark called the Dark Stew Contest. It ended when Izul bit down on an unhusked urchin, which was Eril's fault for not giving the food due diligence. The Dark Lovers all started fighting between each other, unintentionally smashing up and damaging Pearl Piari in the process. THAT drew Taiki's full ire.

Taiki: (with his glaives in hand, and gripped with anger) **HEY HEY HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FOUR THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THE PLACE?! ***inhales***WHO THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARRRRRRRRRE?!**

Suddenly, he realized the ramifications of what he just did, and especially after Maria encases his glaives in very large blocks of ice.

Izul: You've dropped your guard, Prince of the Surface!

All Four: BIG MISTAKE!

Four powerful attacks smashed into him and sent him into another part of the Hotel.

Taiki: **AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**

He barely is able to get up before they get to him and then proceeds to run away from them, while back in the kitchen, Hippo confessed that he ate the melon pudding, and so Rina apologized that she would have had it on her own. The three of them made up, and while the problems were still going on, Caren was looking at the destruction and wondered what the girls were thinking in having invited the Dark Lovers. In a quick moment, Taiki blurred out of sight and dove a very long distance to land into the ocean.

Caren: (noticing the splashdown just behind her) 'That was Taiki!'

Maria then saw HER dive down into the water…

Maria: Never mind about him - there's a Mermaid Princess out there!

…at which point the four of them left the hotel. After leading them out some distance, Caren came to a stop and addressed them.

Caren: You really are an idiot quartet to follow me so blindly.

Taiki comes into sight and transforms with her.

Taiki: If you don't mind, may I join with your song?

Caren: Sure - I've always wanted to be in a duet.

So, Caren and Taiki sang a duet with her song to punish the Dark Lovers for what they had done, after which they immediately swam for the coast behind Taiki's estate. Meanwhile, the other three transformed and started the countdown concert with their song of Yume no Sono Sake He and with the audience cheering them on throughout it. Once done, Lucia took her leave to go count down to midnight and the start of 2004 with Kaito. Hanon and Rina took it to midnight with Legend of Mermaid for the audience, and Taiki, out with Caren, sung to her, and to nature, with one of his own songs. From there, he invited her to stay overnight at his house, because it wouldn't be any trouble.


	29. Part XXVI

**Part XXVI**

He would not know, however, until he got inside home that, as he took off his pants, a pair of Hanon's panties had somehow ended up inside them in all of the calamity of the Dark Lovers having chased him throughout the Hotel.

Taiki: (looking really red) I thought there was something caught in there, but I never would have thought it was something like these…

In a strange turn for him, he kept a close hold on them after running both garments through the dryer at home. It was a tense moment when we saw her next later on that day.

Taiki: (after knocking on the front door and opening it with his key): Pardon the intrusion at this late time, everyone. Still, Happy New Year's!

The girls all came out to hug him and he sat down to some nice tea he had brought along with him.

Taiki: (at the table) Oh, right, Hanon, before I forget… here.

He tosses her that pair of panties across the table, folded up and in a small plastic bag.

Hanon: *sees them and gets really red, both in embarrassment and anger* TAIKI, YOU PERVERT!

Taiki: No no, you misunderstand. After I got out of the water outside my house, those dropped out of my right pants leg. Somehow in all of that scuffle, some static cling kept them in there until I went to drop my pants and go change. ^^; *hand behind head* I'm sorry that I don't look inside my clothing before I put it on myself.

He puts up his hand just in time to meet her hand going to smack his cheek.

Taiki: Hanon, please, I just said I'm sorry already. At least I took the time to run them through in scented fabric softener and treated them like a priceless garment. And the fact that I brought them back to you is another thing that says I'm not a real pervert like you think I am.

Hanon: … *sigh* You're right, I'm sorry.

Taiki: Apology accepted.

He sips down more of his tea, the time already well after sunset.

Taiki: I'm just praying and wishing for peace, humility, friendship, as well as real love to arrive in my life. That's what I'm going to hopefully see in my first dream of the new year.

Hanon: Funny you should mention that; we were just finishing talking about that before you got here.

Taiki: You can spare me the details, as I have a good idea of what you're all thinking about here. =P

He gets a phone call from his mother, and does what she says.

Taiki: (getting back into his jacket layers) Mother wants me home before it gets real late, so I'll just be on my way.

The girls, Hippo, and Nikora all wish him Happy New Year again and see him to the door. When he leaves, Hanon helps Lucia get some spells ready so that she might see Kaito in her dreams, and then all three head off to bed. Taiki takes a little bit of time getting to sleep on his end, but ultimately has a serene and peaceful slumber. Even so, the dream he had was all over the place, showcasing the other Mermaid Princesses he had yet to see, bad times that were yet to come, and even good things, both of the kind that are safe to talk about and those of the kind that are not safe (i.e., they were adult and explicit in nature). He was red-faced and sweating hard when he woke up in the morning. Somehow, through the process of that dream, he found out the name of the last Mermaid Princess he had yet to meet. It was the South Pacific Mermaid Princess, Coco Jaune. Exactly how he came about this was something he couldn't very well explain. All of that time overnight and into the morning, the Black Beauty Sisters and the Dark Lovers all kept arguing over what would be a good plan to go after Lucia and the others, Taiki and his mother Sylvia included. They simply couldn't agree on anything.

The girls, meanwhile, all had a rather vivid dream that felt real, but that doesn't mean it turned out to be a good one. As it turned out, it was a rough look at TV and movie stardom mixed with singer idolhood. It got bad since the Black Beauty Sisters and the Dark Lovers appeared in the dream and got involved. The next morning, with the girls at the table and feeling worn out and beat before Hippo, who had woken up cheerful and happy, the dream threatened to become reality when the same producer from Bony Studios showed up at the front door. Frightened, the girls yelled at him to get out and that they didn't want him around the place. But in actuality, that producer was there to ask if the hotel would hang a poster advertising the company's new idol trio, which of course was not them. Taiki was kept in the dark about it, and personally didn't want to ask about their dreams anyway. However, they did ask Taiki about what was in his dream, and he hesitated to tell them everything.

In the next span of days, Lucia and Hippo discovered, while out on errands, that Nikora was seen with Maki-san of the beach house, whom she did like very much. Through hearing lines and speculating, the girls and Hippo were speculating about what Maki-san was going to give her the next time he saw her, and Hanon only joked (though not as an actual joke) that it was an engagement ring and that the two might get married. Hippo was so concerned that Nikora might let the secret that she and the others are mermaids slip and that they would all turn to seafoam and cease to being as a result, so they tried to covertly steer her away from him with lies, but all of that didn't work out. When Nikora left for the beach house with Maki-san when he showed up at the hotel, she ended up seeing a picture of a woman on a shelf where Maki-san does his work. He explains that was his deceased wife Saori whom died of a terminal illness not long after they had married, which was many years ago. Turns out they had known about the illness beforehand, but he still married her anyway. Ironically, this turned out to be an ideal segue into what he said next, in that "she would have wanted me to do this", and Maki-san brought out what he wanted to give to Nikora… an engagement ring. He said he wouldn't make her answer then, and after the girls and Hippo found out when she returned to the hotel, Nikora quelled their fears about where her priorities lay. Still, Lucia told her what was on her heart, saying that she could tell Nikora loved him very much. Lucia said that Nikora should marry him and not worry about her, the other princesses, or the hotel. After speaking her mind, she went to bed. Maki-san had asked Nikora out onto his boat for a bit of sailing time, and as the girls watched from a distance in the water, the Dark Lovers came on by out of nowhere and got angered when the girls told them off, which made them attack. One of Izul's water dragons struck the boat and tipped it over quite a bit, making Maki-san fall overboard into the cold winter ocean. Nikora went after him as the girls transformed and sent the Dark Lovers away in defeat. Maki-san ended up seeing his wife in Nikora's face in her mermaid form, and fainted after saying Saori's name. When he came to back on his boat, Nikora gave him her answer.

Nikora: I like you very much, Maki-san, but… I need a little more time. Maki-san, you're the same as me, right?

He thinks back to Saori and looks back to his front.

Maki: You're probably right…

Nikora: Maki-san, I will wait for you. Until you can see the real me.

Maki: Nikora-san…

Nikora: Until then, you'd best hold onto this. (she hands the ring in case back to him) I'm sorry.

This love is therefore put off for a while, in a very adult attitude of love. But it is not the only one that is to be put aside, as it would turn out… a few days later, Maki-san dropped off Kaito, Lucia and Hanon at a spot after they were working at his beach house. The girls, believing they heard something as they were walking towards the convenience store first, asked if Kaito heard it. He said he hadn't and thought it was the waves, and said then he was heading on back to home. The girls listened, heard the sound, which was like crying, and spotted a shack on the beachfront, which actually they remember. A white flash of a person moved past them, and the girls were freaked out by it. Believing it to be a ghost, they went over to investigate, and after stubborn attitude, fumbling and losing balance with Rina having been pulled in to be their stand to look inside the window, the pair fell into the shack, cracking a hole in the wall. The two figures tried to escape out the door, but when the flash from Hanon's cell phone activated and the picture was taken, everyone saw it was Hippo and Yuuri. This discovered tryst shocked them. Hippo told Yuuri to run away, and then changing back into his penguin form, said that he's the one to be at fault for it. Back at Pearl Piari, the impact and the implications behind such a relationship would cause much calamity down in the mermaid world if it was discovered, so Hippo was forbidden to see Yuuri anymore. His feelings and the need to see her still ate away at him, and a couple of nights later, Lucia went and secretly set up a meeting between them and an opportunity for the pair to run away and live together. With a letter being given to Yuuri by Momo-chan in the night, the other Dark Lovers believed this to be betrayal or an attempt to get into Gaito's eyes ahead of them. From a bit further of a distance, Caren saw this and couldn't believe what Yuuri read from that letter. Taiki had no idea what was going on, because up until the night of that meeting, he was very busy with work.

When Lucia got Hippo out quietly and secretly, they went right away to the shack, but along the way, Caren stepped in the way and went to try and talk some sense into Lucia.

Caren: Lucia, have you forgotten Hippo's mission? To allow peace to return to the seas, his mission is to protect us, the Mermaid Princesses, as we try to summon Aqua Regina-sama.

Lucia: But, Hippo and Yuuri really love each other. If we break them up, they won't be able to live on, Caren!

Caren: Even if the seas rage and so many mermaids end up suffering… Are you saying that it's alright as long as they're happy? (the two come to realize the impact of those words) If that's what you want, then go. I won't stop you anymore.

Lucia: Caren, you blockhead! (turns) It's fine, Hippo. Let's go.

Hippo: B-but…

Lucia: I'll always support you, no matter who tries to stop us. Come on, Yuuri is waiting for you. Hurry up, Hippo.

Hippo: (nod) Yes, Lucia-san.

They run past and Caren's gaze follows them.

Caren: She's just so foolish.

At the shack, Yuuri is waiting, but after Hippo gets there (with Lucia staying out of sight) and they exchange some words, a large wave comes at them and the shack, dragging them all underwater. In the ensuing chaos, the other Dark Lovers unknowingly paint Yuuri to look like she was using Hippo to lure in the mermaid princesses, and when they attack Lucia and Hippo, Yuuri demands that they stop attacking, but to no avail… Eril's attack sends her flying backwards and out to sea. Hippo says he can't go after Yuuri and run away to leave Lucia behind, alone. That is when Caren's words are remembered by Hippo, and he realizes he was being selfish and was about to leave Lucia-san and all of his friends behind for this just to run away with Yuuri. Right then, the Dark Lovers take Hippo captive, and that's when Hanon, Rina and Caren arrive. All four of them transform and sing Legend of Mermaid in a Pichi Pichi Quartet to ward off the Dark Lovers and make them release Hippo.

Back on shore, Yuuri hurries back after Hippo comes to before the others. This is when Taiki finally arrives, as Yuuri comes over to Hippo. She talks to him, apologizes that this had happened, and explains that she wasn't lying to him. When she goes to take his hand, Hippo smacks it away from himself, much to the shock of Lucia, Hanon and even Taiki.

What comes off as Hippo believing that she was lying to him, called her a bad person, and him saying he never wants to hear her or see her anymore, culminating in him running after saying goodbye to Yuuri, was actually revealed to Lucia, whom tried to go run after him, by Caren, whose voice stopped her.

Caren: Hold on, Lucia. Actually, Hippo already knows the truth, that Yuuri didn't betray him.

Lucia: Then, why?!

Taiki: You don't mean…

Caren: He has decided to give up on this relationship.

Lucia: Eh?! Why?!

Caren: It's because he doesn't want to bring unhappiness to us.

After a few seconds, Yuuri, grief-stricken, stands up and asks them for a favor.

Here, in the end, she asks that they tell Hippo that she will not come to him anymore, so that he may be at peace, all because she doesn't want to take place whatever would if this were to occur again. She does not want to give him any more trouble because she loves him so much. From behind a large rock grouping, Hippo, as his penguin form, seems to have heard this while he is in tears. As Yuuri walks out to sea, away from everyone, Hippo runs back to the spot, tears flowing from him.

Lucia: Hippo, are you really ok with this?

He said that he would not do anything like forgetting Yuuri, even though he is, FOR NOW, giving up on her. He said he is sealing away these feelings of his for now. Taiki can only gaze at all of this one more time, then he sighs, almost to tears himself, and then leaves the beachfront silently.

Taiki: 'This is… just… wrong… and yet for the sake of our journey for peace, it must be so…' (at the top of the street, overlooking everything) Hippo, I am so sorry I couldn't do anything in my power to make things right. (head lowered) Please, forgive me…

He gets back into his car and returns to his home, to try and get over this bitter pill.

Days later, the next plan by the Black Beauty Sisters to go after the Princesses involved a group of sea demons that were used to the human world for a while: the Tachi Brothers. Word of these three as cute guys appearing at a skateboarding event had Hanon run into Lucia's room to tell her and Rina. Taiki was, at the time, in her bathroom to wash his hair and then style it. After hearing everything in Hanon's wording, he stepped out while in the midst of applying his hairspray.

Taiki: Hey! Hanon, you going and saying all of that… how do you think that makes ME feel here? *sigh* And I thought I was plenty a nice guy for you three and Caren…

Hanon: T-T-Taiki-san! I, er, well, um…

Taiki: That's so like you and your attitude. (drops the hairspray into his bag and closes it) No, go on out there. I'll make do by myself today.

He picks up his bag and takes his leave at that. Things unfold as Hanon finds out that the skateboarding event isn't what she made it out to be, and as she asks if they can all leave and they start to do so, that's when the Tachi Brothers show up and try to make with some moves on them. It turns out these guys are a bunch of idiots at heart and Rina takes leave before they beg Lucia and Hanon to go on a date with them. Still, these boys are so pathetic that they let their mission slip out into the open, that they are out to capture the Mermaid Princesses. They are naïve when, after waiting for a few minutes when they accidentally made Lucia and Hanon fall several feet off some rocks into the sea, they jump in and see that Lucia and Hanon are gone, seeing only the two mermaids there. The pair transform and cripple the trio, and their other brothers that attempted to help, with Super Love Songs. As the boys leave and the pair commented between themselves how easy they were to dispel, the Black Beauty Sisters suddenly showed up and took them by surprise with their song. Taiki's and Rina's pendants lit up and they took off from where they were located to get over to the area. Taiki feigned some very dangerous situations to propel himself to very fast speeds on his LandRollers to close the distance to the water from where he was, and then he jumped out over the edge and into the water, taking off with his all-but-empty backpack which only held his glaives. They propelled him along faster as Rina, much closer, had left the nearby bookstore and made her way into the water. Both she and Taiki transformed and arrived on scene, surprising the sisters. Taiki's glaives even cut the pair just before he appeared in the live stage. All together, Taiki and the girls assumed their second Idol forms and sang KIZUNA to hurt the sisters and send them away in defeat.

Taiki: I won't be asking for an apology, so don't worry.

They get back ashore as the time gets closer to sunset, and minutes later, they see a man swimming out in the ocean. The man's identity shocks them, as it's Tarou. As it would turn out, just a few minutes before, as he finished playing his requiem, Sara, who was outside his home and having wondered why she was there (in that process having recalled the events of her past with him), then started to sing her song of Return to the Sea. Hearing and recognizing her voice made him get up and go outside to look, and as she dove down under the water, Tarou followed after her. When he got out into open waters, that's when Taiki and the girls saw him. Immediately, they ran to the water and dove in to go after him. Taiki had a bad feeling going into the water at that point.

When Tarou dove down to her, and reached out to her, Sara grabbed him by the wrist and held him in place as she sang, coming up to the end of her song's first refrain.

Tarou: (in a state of shock and disbelief) 'But before, your hair color wasn't like this.'

As Sara hit the end of her refrain and the song had that brief rest, she spoke to him sternly, maliciously.

Sara: Mitsuki, why did you betray me?!

That hit him deep, and she went on with her second verse. Her grip tightened and she pulled him down further, as he struggled to hold onto his breath. As she got closer to the end of that verse, the four arrived on scene, with Taiki gripped in silent anger and holding back his murderous intent with everything he can.

Lucia: Who is she?

Hanon: What exactly is she doing to Tarou-chan?!

Taiki: LET GO OF HIIIIIIM!

They have to hold onto Taiki in that moment.

As she reached the end of that second verse, and simply looks at Tarou, he stops struggling and his facial expression turns to a happy one. That makes her stop, her facial expression softens up, and she says his name in her thoughts. After a few seconds of this stare…

Sara: 'Why are you looking at me with such gentle eyes?'

Another piercing bit of the stare makes her close her eyes and turn her head away from him.

Sara: 'Stop it, Mitsuki! Don't look at me with those eyes!'

Both her hold and his hold release, and she simply has her arm still extended towards him as he rises up, about ready to drown. After a couple of seconds, she up and goes to leave, never even having heard the others off to her side. Taiki moves right after her, out of the grip of the girls, telling them in their thoughts to save Tarou-san and not to wait for him. They are already in the process of doing that anyway, as it would turn out, and they don't look back behind them.

Taiki hurries and gets in front of Sara.

Taiki: Stop right there! You almost killed my dear Tarou-nii, you…!

Sara: (coupling with her own personal grief) Taiki Yamada, move aside…!

Taiki: No! *he grabs her by the throat* What is your business with Tarou?!

He clenches down on her throat, getting flashes of her own memories in the process.

Taiki: Either you tell me RIGHT NOW, Sara, OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU ALMOST DID! (his glaives come up on either side of her head) And if you think I'm fucking calling your bluff, then I **DARE YOU** TO TRY ME!

Sara manages to hit him in a weak spot, then smashes him in the head with her fin before swimming away from him really fast and disappearing from sight.

Taiki, frustrated, and no longer able to sense her, leaves to get back to the surface, where he is just in time to get Tarou up into his home and onto his couch.

Rina: That was close. Just a little longer and he would have drowned.

Lucia: Who exactly was that mermaid?

Taiki: …

Hanon lies a warmer soaked cloth onto Tarou's forehead, and he opens his eyes to them.

Hanon: How do you feel, Mitsuki-sensei?

Tarou: What exactly happened to me?

Rina: You jumped into the sea all of a sudden.

Lucia: Just a little longer and you would've drowned.

Hanon: What happened, sensei?

He can't seem to answer them, and he asks them to go on back home for the rest of the day, as he wanted to be alone. Taiki cannot bring it upon himself to speak of what he knows now, and so when the girls ask him who that other mermaid was, he said that she never answered, struck him to make him let go of her and then she disappeared. They parted company and Taiki went on home feeling distraught, but put the incident out of his mind, acknowledging that "Tarou-nii is safe and alive, and that's all that matters now".


	30. Part XXVII

**Part XXVII**

**(Rated M for graphic language and a little injury.)**

The girls would continue their searching for Gaito's castle in the coming days, and Lucia was now showing some maturity and dedication in the effort. The biting cold wind and the fact that it started to snow made them stop for the time being. Even Kaito and two of his surfing friends were out of the water and warming themselves around a fire. Kaito remembered that Lucia wouldn't be coming for skiing lessons this time because of business picking up at the hotel. Hanon and Rina wouldn't be going for similar reasons. Down in Gaito's palace, it's also rather cold, and while Yuuri brought some tea for Izul and Eril, Maria was down in the library as she had been for some time. After imagining how Gaito might approach her after a successful attack, she accidentally knocked over a lot of books that she had stacked, looking for one in particular. As she got up from the mess, she spotted it, a purple-colored magic book. Saying some words with her hand over it, she initially thought it had no effect, but went upstairs to the room where the others were to find out that it did indeed work, as it froze them in a mass of ice. With it getting late, and the snow coming down at a marked rate, everyone was bundled up and inside, but Lucia, after having finished a bento, was in a winter coat and saying she was leaving. This bento was intended for Kaito, so he would eat it while on the bus trip to go skiing.

Unfortunately, despite her reservations, and attitude, Maria would show up higher up in altitude and summon forth a supernatural blizzard that quickly buried the city and left all of the students unable to have their skiing and snowboarding trip. Before Lucia could get to the bus, the students all had to leave and abandon it. By the time Lucia got to the bus, it was empty. She had to try and find her way back the same way to try to find Kaito. He, however, found his way via a different route to the hotel, and Hanon and Rina were surprised that he hadn't seen her. The spell-induced blizzard was so intense, that as Lucia went on, the snow had reached roof level where she was located, and Kaito made up in his mind that he was going out to find her. He took off on his snowboard, but Hanon and Rina made Hippo come with them and give them propulsion through the hellish weather as they went on their own way. Lucia finally reached the point where she was freezing, her hands and feet she found she couldn't move, and she collapsed. The snow blew on top of her and the basket she was carrying, and eventually buried her right where she was.

Taiki had a bad feeling about this storm when it started, and went out into the cold all bundled up and rode on the top of his fused glaive, fighting to stay on it. He spotted the same thing that Hanon and Rina had seen, and they would be finding their way to the same spot up on that mountain. He met up with them and transformed with them, and together they faced Maria. Avoiding an attack that dropped big snowmen all of a sudden without Maria noticing, because she also had to dodge a few of them, Hippo was in position, and when Maria saw three snowmen where the three had been, she mistakenly left behind her magic book to go and see. Going and taunting them supposedly in the snowmen, their voices suddenly surprise her and they step out from off to the side.

In the moment, she forgot she didn't have the book with her as she taunted them and went to boast again that today she was different. When the realization did cross her, the trio went and sang Hanon's song with fervor. Hippo was off to the side and set the book aflame to warm his hands and feet. Maria whined at her mistakes and how this was all for nothing as the song and its magic pelted her senses. All the while, Kaito was down below searching for Lucia. At just about the time he spotted the pink light from her pendant glowing under the snow, Maria was finally dispelled and sent away by Hanon, Rina, and Taiki. They made their own way back as Kaito dug up Lucia, unconscious, fashioned an igloo and brought her inside it, giving his heavy coat and bringing her in closer to him to give his own warmth to her. He begged and shouted for her to make up, remembering his memories with her, and she did come to right there in his arms. They stayed that way all night, and the sunlight's glow upon dawn woke up Lucia. As she went to kiss Kaito, asleep, for what he did to save her, Hippo's voice suddenly made her stop, turn and look. He, Hanon, Rina and Taiki were all standing there just looking at them, and unbelievable as it is, that igloo was made across the street from the hotel. Kaito woke up, and admitting, upon seeing this, that this was really embarrassing. Everyone went inside for some hot cocoa to warm themselves up after such a freak incident.

Taiki: 'God, I hope THAT never happens again…'

A few days later, at school, Kaito was more outgoing and asked Lucia to come along so they could walk home together. This was a bit surprising to Hanon, Rina and Taiki at first, but then Hanon saw this and pointed it out that their relationship was getting better. Right as Lucia and Kaito reached the Hotel, he asked her out on a date to a place he really wanted to take her. She agreed to it, and as he watched Kaito as he left, someone off to her right could not resist and took a picture of that loving and wondrous look she had, getting her attention. The man apologized for it, and introduced himself as Kashiwagi, a pro photographer. He said, when inside, that he had come around this area for personal reasons. Saying he wanted to see the seas in the winter stirred up a question from Lucia.

Lucia: Why… well, how do I put it… Wouldn't you want to watch the sea when you're sad?

Kashiwagi: …You might be right.

She wondered about him as she and Hanon got ready for bed upstairs. That's when she let slip why she was so quiet there, in that Kaito had asked her out on a date. Why she was sad instead of happy, neither of them could really figure out then. The next day, she was gone early and the place Kaito had wanted to take her was the aquarium. Memories came back to her, especially at Kaito's favorite spot, which is where Lucia, in her mermaid form, kisses Kaito through the glass many months ago. Inside her mind, she really wondered whom does Kaito love in his heart. She initially shrugs off when he asks if anything is wrong, and then as Kaito turned her to him and went to kiss her, she broke the hold, said she was sorry, and ran away from him, out into the city and to a nearby spot in the rocks. Unbeknownst to her, Kashiwagi was there and she was witness to him speaking to a woman named Miharu that had left him because by her words it was painful for her to be with him previously. He asked her why she felt that way, and she said "Because the person you like isn't me; that's what I feel" to him. When Lucia back-stepped after this Miharu woman left, she stepped on a twig that let Kashiwagi know someone was there. Lucia admits she walked in on this on accident, and he said to her that it was alright and not to worry about it.

Kashiwagi: You saw my shameful side, huh.

They stayed on those rocks and talked while he took a few pictures of the ocean with the rocks on the left side in view of the lens. Lucia's own belief and insight helped Kashiwagi realize he may have been doing something wrong in thinking about another woman (it was a parallel to what Kaito had been doing and how Lucia herself had felt), but then apologized for what she said. Truly, he did not think of another woman, and he had said at the start of the conversation that he had nothing now without Miharu. When Lucia took her leave to the hotel, and Kashiwagi said he wouldn't be there for very much longer, she brought that message back to everyone else.

Taiki: (at home) What can I do against Sara that won't punish me for what would be perceived as going back on my word to protect the Princesses?

Meanwhile, Kashiwagi continued to take pictures, and Izul was behind the rock that was in his viewfinder, and so was Yuuri. Thinking that he may have gotten a picture of them, Izul insisted that they get the camera off of him. Just after dusk, when it was starting to get dark, as he contemplated what Lucia had said, and then decided to go and find Miharu, Izul and Yuuri got his attention and attacked him. Since he hadn't returned, the girls went out to find him, found his camera case, and dove into the water. The pair met the girls out off the coast, admitted that Kashiwagi was out in a cave and hat they had to take his camera from him. But then the next choice of words from Izul sent things into a disagreement frenzy between her and Yuuri, which the girls took advantage of by transforming to their second Idol forms, and punished the pair for what they did by singing Yume no Sono Saki He. Yuuri left the camera behind before she departed just after Izul, and the girls went out and finally found Kashiwagi floating out in the waters, both cold and hurt. For how long he was exposed to such frigid waters, it was amazing that he didn't need to be taken to the hospital, just carefully watched back at the Hotel. Still, he had come down with a severe cold and his core temperature had shot up to give him a fever. Taiki called at that point, and told them to put the ice and cold wraps around his carotid arteries in his neck to facilitate the fastest drop in core body temperature. He also asked for the model of Kashiwagi's camera, and once the phone call was done, he went online to go and find a similar one as a replacement as well as a gift. Lucia commented on when Kashiwagi called out Miharu's name in his sleep, and Hanon, Rina and Nikora also admitted that him calling for Miharu in his sleep meant that he truly loved her. Lo and behold, just as they finished speaking, Miharu herself arrived at the hotel at that late time and was brought up to him in the room, wherein everyone left the two of them be, except for Lucia. She told Miharu that Kashiwagi had come down with a high fever and that he was calling out her name over and over in his sleep, which was a bit of a surprise.

Lucia: Moreover, his heart became empty after you left him. That's why I feel that no one lives in his heart right now. If you return to him, I'm sure that this will change.

Miharu: (after a pause, turns back to Kashiwagi) Geez… To have gotten such a high fever, and to be compelled to take photographs… He really looks like a child who can't take care of himself. I can't leave him as he is.

Lucia is happy that the two are together and leaves the room to let them be alone. Sitting down on the steps, Rina brings her some warm milk, but that's when Lucia's own feelings come out over what happened with her and Kaito. She feels that Kaito's heart is still searching for the mermaid in his memories, and not her.

Rina: Lucia, how do you feel?

Lucia: Huh?

Rina: The mermaid of his memories or your real self. Which one do you want him to see?

After a pause, Lucia really starts to lose it.

Lucia: Geez! If I'd have thought this would happen, I wouldn't have started liking Kaito in the first place…!

This brings her to tears, and Rina doesn't know what to say or do to comfort her.

Days pass, and the eve of Valentine's Day comes upon everyone. Over in the hotel, Hanon is working on homemade chocolate for Tarou. Once she finished making the big decorated chocolate heart, her words set off Hippo (who was probably thinking about Yuuri at the time).

Hippo: _* I, Hippo, won't allow that to happen! *snatches away Hanon's chocolate heart* What is this thing?! First this, then this… And I'll finish everything up!

He scarfs it down, shocking Hanon, and then as she yells back, she gets ahold of him by the throat, and she's just about ready to kill him for this. Rina is able to find Lucia when she interjects this attack to ask of her location, and once she leaves, Hanon resumes strangling Hippo for what he had done. [And the moral of this story? Don't mess with a girl's homemade chocolates that are for that someone else out there that she loves. It just may be the last mistake you ever make. xD — But OF COURSE, Hanon doesn't actually kill Hippo for it; she just takes out her anger on him.]

Lucia is outside sitting on the beach just behind the hotel, still worriedly wondering about whether Kaito loves her or the mermaid in his memories.

Lucia: *sigh* I get more confused when I think about what Kaito is thinking.

Rina: Then don't think about it.

Rina does what she can to ease Lucia's troubled spirit by her words, and then gets on her way to watch a TV show she likes. At that time, Kaito is thinking back to the letter he received on Christmas Eve from his aunt, where his parents wrote that he was in fact not their biological son. They wrote, however, of all the good times they had with him after they had found him on a beach many years ago. Kaito, left wondering whom his real parents were, decided at that point to drop out of school and go to Hawaii, since he and his "father" had first surfed there, and he felt that somehow, he would find out the answer if he were there. As he went to explain to a few people that he knew the following day before getting to school to turn in the forms making this academics withdrawal official, one of them left in the middle of the explanation and up came a rumor to the rest of the student body. Lucia was saddened that he hadn't told her when she heard this from here-say, and then ran out of the school building to be alone. Kaito, however, having heard her run and saw a glimpse of her running from inside a classroom, went after her. When he lost her…

Kaito: That Lucia… where did she run off to… I want to tell her something…

He turns around and walks back inside the school, however Lucia heard him say that. Still, she thought, heartbroken, that it's best if she remains as the mermaid in his memories.

In the meantime, Taiki, though he accepts the chocolate from girls that came to him, only did so for a couple of reasons.

Taiki: I am a chocoholic. How you found that out about me, I'm impressed. But you should know, that I am still searching for love and not having any progress with it. I simply cannot find somebody right now and make a choice, so on the basis of "accepting from the girl that I like", I cannot accept any of yours. But I will absolutely not let such good chocolate go to waste. Perhaps, the love and careful feelings that went into all of it will help me to feel better and clear my mind.

He puts away all of this chocolate into his backpack, and takes his leave, actually feeling down and upset when out of eyesight of the girls.

Taiki: The ones I like the most and care the most for don't reciprocate the feelings and care to me.

Feeling sad, he walks through town slowly, whilst down on the beach, Kaito finds Lucia seated on the sand.

Lucia: Kaito, why are you here?

Kaito: "I'll be able to find you if I come to this beach." That's what I thought.

Lucia: Um… Kaito, are you… are you really going to Hawaii?

Kaito: Yeah. I originally wanted you to be the first to know, but it seems someone saw me filling out the transfer papers.

Lucia: (pauses) …Kaito, the thing that you once told me, do you remember that?

Kaito: What thing?

Lucia: The thing about mermaids. You said that one saved you.

Kaito: Ah, you're talking about that. Even if I want to forget , I couldn't do it. Because that mermaid wasn't an illusion.

Lucia felt hurt in the moment as she stopped looking at him. 'It's as I thought… Kaito hasn't forgotten… about the mermaid in his memories.' She turns around, away from him.

Kaito: What's the matter, Lucia? (she starts to run away) H-Hey, Lucia!

Lucia is holding back tears. 'It's okay if you don't like me. Just like your memories of that mermaid… if I can leave an image in your memories… just that… I'm okay with just that…'

Kaito has hurried after her, and stops her by taking ahold of her right arm.

Kaito: Wait, Lucia!

Lucia: Let go of my hand, Kaito! I don't want this anymore…

Kaito: Lucia, I've got something I have to tell you, no matter what!

Lucia: (in shock) Something you have to tell me no matter what?

Kaito: I want you to know the reason why I have to go to Hawaii. (Lucia turns and looks at him) Lucia, will you listen to me? (she nods to him)

They sit down as sunset draws nearer.

Kaito: I… wasn't actually the child of my parents. I only know this because Aunt Yukie gave me a letter. I can't help that I want to find out who I really am.

Lucia: What does this have to do with you moving to Hawaii?

Kaito: Oh. To me, Hawaii has a special beach. (he has a flashback in his mind) Father was the first to teach me how to surf on the sea. I don't really know, but if I go to that beach, I have a feeling that I'll be able to find out who I am.

Lucia: (feeling somewhat relieved) The sea remembers everything. Every person that has a bond with the sea… will be changed by that bond. It'll tell you anything.

Kaito: As I thought. This kind of feeling can't be explained to anyone. But if it was you, I knew you'd be able to understand. (Lucia's finally smiling again and looking at him) That's what I felt. (gets up and looks down to her) It was great to be able to speak with you today.

Lucia gets up and with her courage, gives Kaito the chocolate she wanted to give him (even though she didn't make it herself). He takes it while holding her hands and thanks her.

Lucia: Kaito, when will you come back from Hawaii?

Kaito: When I find my true self. I don't know when, though.

Lucia: You'll definitely return. I'll wait for you… I'll always, ALWAYS be waiting for you.

Kaito: Lucia is clumsy, gets angry often, and cries easily… You have shown me many sides of you. That's why I like you.

Lucia: (after a pause) Kaito… I'm… so… happy. (eyes closed, and head lowered a bit, tears of joy stream down from her eyes)

Kaito: So, I'll definitely return!

He reaches out of his right pants pocket, holds Lucia's right hand, and puts a ring with two large hearts onto her third finger.

Lucia: (still in tears) Kaito… (she is embraced by him)

Kaito: Wherever you are, that is the place to where I will finally return.

They hold that hug for a few seconds more, come back, say each other's name, and kiss in the light of the sunset, before they part and go their separate ways. Across town, a similar scene was playing out with Taiki, believe it or not…

Having fed up with walking, and all the while having tuned out any fans walking down the street alongside him or having come upon his presence walking from either side, Taiki is reaching the limits of how much grief he can endure. He starts running at a breakneck pace through town, and not having really been watching what was in front of him, he just barely misses fully running into a truck's back end, and then trips on partially ajar non-skid metal underneath him. Having fallen, he gets back up, walks a little further, and then stops in front of a pastry shop and cafe. No longer able to bear it anymore, Taiki sits down at the nearest table, puts his head down in between his arms in front of him and starts to cry bitterly. After a couple of minutes, the door to the shop opens, and somebody walks out with a large cake slice on a plate whom notices him…

Taiki: *sniff* Why don't the Princesses feel any sort of appreciation or love for their guardian?! It's just—

Caren: PATHETIC, that's what this is that I see before me!

Taiki is rattled by her interrupting him, and he raises his head up fast.

Taiki: C-C-C-Caren! Y-You…

Caren: Are you really this much of a crybaby?

Taiki: N-N-No! It's just… today, this day of showing the feelings that matter the most… no one's said anything to me!

Caren: Geez, does it really matter that much to you?

Taiki: Who else does what I do? *looks at his hands* NOBODY! I put myself through hell, doing what I do! And I don't mean living the life of an Idol by that!

Caren: *sets down her cake slice on the side of the table, and sits down next to him, without him really paying attention to her* Taiki, don't make a scene, please.

Taiki: *hands to his forehead, elbows holding him up* What difference does it make at this point, Caren?

Caren: Taiki… *reaches behind her*

Taiki: *eyes shut* What is it?

Caren: Here.

She places, under his head, a large dark chocolate heart with "Thank you always" written on it in white chocolate, which he sees when he opens his eyes.

Caren: Happy Valentine's Day, Taiki.

Taiki, left silent by this, cries just a little, but now with a smile on his face. When he finishes, he raises his head up, and looks right at Caren.

Caren: If I know them, they've done something for you in secret. *shows him a smile* Have faith in your Princess friends.

After getting lost in looking at her for a few seconds, he looks at her hands, bringing the decorated cake slice over to her. Though he has not seen any writing or a receipt, just by the colors, he looks back to Caren and asks her…

Taiki: Caren…? Is… today… your birthday?

Caren: Y-Yes, yes it is. That means that my sister Noelle's birthday has passed just at the stroke of midnight last night.

Taiki: I… I see. Well, thank you for the chocolate. Really, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. *leans over a little* And is there something that I can do for you tonight, on your birthday?

Caren: *starts to eat the cake, looking at it only* I have no objections. Whatever it is you wish, go ahead and do—

She stops at feeling Taiki kiss her on the cheek.

Taiki: That isn't what I meant; that kiss was for the chocolate. As for what I can manage to think of, well, the only thing I CAN think of now is… um…

He has to lean in a tad bit further and whisper it to her, as he's embarrassed to say it out loud. But then, it gets worse…

Caren's eyes go wide and she smirks before she chuckles and playfully punches him in the shoulder.

Caren: *looking at him* You're bolder than I thought, young Prince! Ha ha ha ha! WOW!

Yes, what he had said to her, he said it incorrectly.

Taiki: (in a mess of emotions now and VERY embarrassed) No, OF COURSE I don't mean it like that! You'll be in one of the guest rooms, and so COLLECTIVELY, we'll be sleeping together… under the same roof.

Caren: I know, I was just poking fun at you. I accept your offer and your most gracious hospitality. Besides, I've been in your home a few times, but never stayed the night.

So with that said, after she finishes her birthday treat to herself, Caren takes ahold of Taiki's arm and helps him up to his feet, and they walk back to his home as the sun goes down over the horizon and the last of the daylight fades from the sky. Once inside, Taiki gets the nearest guest room to his own room readied for Caren, and then heads into his room to get to bed early. Not very long after, he rapidly progresses into deep sleep. In the middle of the night, however, a certain sensation against his back, which is that of a bare chest, eventually wakes him up to a surprise.

Taiki: '…Is that Caren? What's the matter if she has to come here to me—'

He gets a surprise when she feels around him a little. But the real surprise is when she moves aside just enough and then pulls him over and then on top of her.

Caren: I can't help but think you've been having naughty thoughts about me, Taiki. What do you have to say, hm?

Taiki: (VERY red in the face) I'd be lying if I said I've not once had ANY thought of that sort about you. They weren't much, though, since I'm still a teenager.

Caren: Oh? *she smirks, and then traces Taiki's lips with her right index finger* Is that so… Well, who's going to know what transpires here?

Taiki: 'Oh dear, not this!' Caren, just hold on, alright?

Caren: Oh, noooooo… I'm a legal young adult and I just turned 19, so there's nothing wrong with me going for what I want, little man. Right now, I want YOU.

She gets him into an embrace, allowing her to liplock with him and then hold him in it. After a minute of this, Taiki gives in and returns the sensation. Though after a few minutes when he and Caren finish, Taiki passes out in Caren's hold because he can't take the overflow of passion and desires from himself out to one of his superiors that was an adult by human standards. Seeing and feeling Taiki go out of it, Caren chuckles.

Caren: 'He's got a long way to go if he's going to be in the role of the one that seduces. But, I'll do all I can. Heck, I bet I'm much farther along with him than Hanon would be… oh, to think that I can have this young one all to myself and make into a real man…'

She picks up her bra and puts it back on, then leaves Taiki's room and goes back to her room, having a sense of accomplishment about her. In the morning, Taiki mistakenly sleeps in and Caren comes in to wake him up from his slumber… and in the process, she teases him even more. She gives him a bit of a striptease, but then actually DOES bare herself to him before heading into his bathroom to take a bath in there. Taiki simply cannot believe what Caren had just done for him, and that did it… he gives into his desires and haves at his adult toy until he is spent. Once done, he strips and puts on a pair of body-hugging swim trunks, then tests to see if the door is unlocked, which it is. He very lightly opens the door and calls in to Caren.

Taiki: That tub of mine IS as big as it is for a reason… well, anyway, I'm coming inside, now.

Caren: (teasingly) How heartless… you're going to come before you make me?

Taiki: (beet red in the face) YOU KNOW I WASN'T SAYING THAT IN THAT CONTEXT!

Caren: Taiki, you really need to be less extreme if you're going to be the one that will seduce the woman. Think more about her own desires than yours, and when you do, perhaps she'll also help return the favor on you. (licks her lips) Besides, you're going to be an adult in a couple of years, anyway, so you should practice while you have the chance. It's not like I'm gonna tell on you…

She splashes a little water at him, and that makes him come right for her and get her in a mock bearhug. This play fight ends with Taiki besting Caren after resorting to tickling to get the upper hand on her. By this alone, he's shown maturity and a little bit of a wild side in him. Only an inkling of this temptation has been tackled, and he successfully resisted the rest of it. More in the way of confidence comes to him, and he feels better. But a different kind of temptation is going to be taking place soon, and it does not involve him…

[[Episode 47: Dark Invitation]]

Days later, Lucia gets a letter from Kaito while he's over in Hawaii. It doesn't get her over the fact that she's lonely without him. Further down the shore, approaching the street at which will go right up to the school, Sara walks along the beach all alone and with no one around her. She's holding a gilded key, with a hippocampus seahorse as the main body and shaft, in one of her hands.

Sara: 'Mitsuki, I will never, EVER forgive you.'

Down in Gaito's palace, he is calling for her, and not getting a response. The Black Beauty Sisters are witness to this, and Sister Sheshe asks him who this Sara person is.

Gaito: (sternly) It is none of your concern!

He leaves for his own chamber, and laments that he does not want to be alone, lonely again. To make sure of that, he believes in that he needs the power of the Panterassa. It can only happen when he becomes one with his other self… KAITO!

Gaito: (seeing Kaito in his crystal viewer) Arise from your slumber, my other self!

A dark aura emanates from him.

After Kaito showers off from his surfing, he lays down on his bed and goes into resting on the way into a nap. Gaito, however, would show up in the dreams and taunt and tempt Kaito to find him.

Gaito: "Arise from your slumber, my other self!"

Kaito: "Y-You are…!"

Gaito: "Have you decided what is most precious to you?"

Kaito: "Yeah, you don't have to tell me; I've already decided."

Gaito: (chuckles) "Is this her?" (the image of Lucia appears next to him)

Kaito: "Lucia!"

Gaito: "Why didn't you protect what is most precious to you?"

Kaito: "What?! What do you mean?"

Gaito: (putting his hand on Lucia's head, his head more towards her) "Leaving your dearest far away… Are you even protecting her at all?"

He puts his other hand just under her chin to tilt her head up, and makes to kiss her, making Kaito upset.

Kaito: "Stop that! Don't you dare touch Lucia!"

Gaito: (turns back to Kaito) "Do you want power? Power to protect what's most important to you."

The shadows make with claws to grasp ahold of the image of Lucia, making her scream.

Kaito: "Lucia!"

Gaito: (with one hand on Lucia) "You DO want power, don't you?! The power to protect what's precious to you. If you want it, come to my side. (starts to fade back and away, taking Lucia with him) Before you lose everything…"

The surroundings darken rapidly to black and Kaito awakes from that daydream slumber in shock. He sits up and laments…

Kaito: Just who… who am I?

Gaito: (in his chamber) I want your power. Hurry and awaken from your slumber, my other self.

Some time passes, and when it's closer to sunset, at the school, Tarou is playing his requiem in the music room. Suddenly, Sara shows up and her voice interrupts him.

"This place is like the color of the sea at twilight."

Tarou: (stops playing) Huh? (looks up and over to her)

Sara: Mitsuki, do you remember those beautiful days? (starts to walk down the steps towards him)

Tarou: Of course, Sara! I've wanted to see you. (he flashes back in his mind, and right as it ends…)

Sara: (throws her hand down onto the end keys of the piano, towering over him) However, you've shattered that once-beautiful melody of ours…

Tarou: Sara…

Sara: (staring into his face) Deep sadness has ripped my heart to pieces! As for myself… I…! (in her flashback: "WHAT ABOUT the mission of the Mermaid Princesses?! *her orange hair quickly turns to black* Why do we have to break up because of that?! *power coming upon her* I didn't choose to become a Mermaid Princess!" This all created a very violent tempest) *holding her head through the garment* I destroyed that beautiful kingdom with my own hands!

Tarou: (gets up to try and get ahold of her) Sara…!

But she just smacks him away, and that throws off the hooded part of her garment, fully revealing her face and hair to him.

Tarou: Sara… So that sadness has stained your hair black?

Sara: Mitsuki, I have lost everything, all because of you.

Tarou: (back-steps one foot, but has a determined look on his face) Sara…

Sara: (extends her open right hand to him with the key there) This is an invitation to the Yamifukai Kingdom. However, should you go, you won't be able to return to the surface again. (Tarou takes the key) I'll be waiting to see if you have the courage to come and find me.

At that, she turns around and leaves him be, returning herself to the sea. She has avoided being been by Hanon and Rina, whom go inside the building minutes later after Lucia was taking too long. Taiki had been cleaning up in a science lab up until the time they arrived in one of the other rooms and found Lucia. He was in the hall right there to overhear what a couple of students were saying…

Male Student: I heard that Mitsuki-sensei handed in his letter of resignation.

Female Student: Yeah, heard he's going somewhere far away for a while.

Lucia and the other two also heard this, but Taiki is just plain shocked to the core at this. Questioning why he's doing that all of a sudden, they take leave after they see Taiki.

Taiki: We're going over to his house, NOW.

On the way there, Lucia asks Rina…

Lucia: Mitsuki-sensei's resignation letter… could it have something to do with the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess?

Rina: Yeah, I'm wondering about that now as well. I hope nothing bad happens.

Taiki: I can't see any other reason, girls, and I fear our hopes may go unanswered…

A few minutes later they arrive at Tarou's place, ring the doorbell, and he lets them inside, a bit confounded at why they were there. He gives them some tea because he has nothing else to drink in his house at the time.

Hanon and Taiki both notice that a large, white sheet has been draped over his piano and bench.

Hanon: Mitsuki-sensei, about your resignation… have you already decided? (after a pause, gets up and leans a bit over the table) Where will you be going? Tell us where it is!

Tarou: Honestly… I'm not too sure myself.

Taiki: Tarou-nii, if that's what's in your head, then that's just stupid! Teaching music is your LIFE! You're just going to throw it all away on a whim?!

Lucia: Mitsuki-sensei, what do you mean by that?

Tarou: However, like Hanon has said, I've decided that I'll be going away no matter what.

Hanon: Mitsuki-sensei…

Tarou: I believe that the seahorse will guide me to my future.

Hanon: The seahorse? (sits down) For what reason?

Taiki: 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?'

Tarou: Well…

Hanon: Could it be for someone else's sake?

Tarou: Hanon-san. Suppose you have a loved one who was hurt because of you. What would you do?

Hanon: Eh?

Tarou: Your loved one has lost sight of him- or herself. What would you do if that person has to shoulder such a deep sadness?

Hanon: What? What do you mean by that? Mitsuki-sensei, I don't understand!

Tarou: It's fine if you'll never understand. You'll be better off that way.

All four of them looked so concerned, then they got up and left. Taiki held back to leave last, but only after telling them to start off without him and that he would catch up with them.

Taiki: Tarou-nii… (head lowered) …you go and apologize from the heart to the one you wronged, and pray that the person listens to you and then forgives you. THAT is what you do. (clenches his fists, turns around and steps towards him) I can't believe that you would test a young teenage girl with such a question and leave her and her friends all distraught!

Tarou: …Taiki-kun… (goes to put his hand on Taiki's shoulder, but Taiki swats it away)

Taiki: I'm not sure if you realize it, but Hanon's in love with you and thinks you're the one for her. (very rapidly descending into rage and grief, each of these phrases gets said louder and more angrily as he goes on with them) But I'M in love with HER, and yet she pursues YOU, instead of bonding with ME! And you… you don't care that this decision of yours is hurting all of us! I'M SHOULDERING MY OWN PERSONAL HELL BECAUSE OF YOU AND BECAUSE OF HER NAÏVETÉ!

Tarou: Taiki, I just—

Taiki punches him and floors him.

Taiki convulses five times while he stands, and, looking upwards on the final time, he shrieks…

**"I AM IN DESPAIR! **_**AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**_**"**

Taiki tightly clenches his fists, his head hanging down right now.

Taiki: It's all your fault that the one I love won't reciprocate the same feelings that I show her! (he lifts his head enough to stare Tarou dead cold in the eyes, and Taiki's eyes are completely red) It's all your decision what to do. But I tell you this… if you still go to find that mermaid of yours, you only go to express your own sorrows and your regret for your mistake, whatever it was that you did, and YOU COME BACK TO US.

Pausing to get his breath, his eyes are wide with anger and sadness.

Taiki: Otherwise… (his glaives come out of his bag, jut out their blades, and hurtle over to stop at Tarou's throat) …I will NEVER forgive you for betraying and leaving us, your closest and dearest friends! I really do hope my mother doesn't think to commit suicide when I tell her of this… (he grasps one of the stars and kneels down) …for if she does, her blood is on your hands,** and I will have no other choice…**

He puts a blade point just under Tarou's chin, and after several seconds of a cold and hateful stare, pulls it up in a slash, cutting Tarou there.

Taiki: **I will kill you myself.** That is your ONLY warning. Do NOT betray me. (after a few seconds, where tears drop heavily, he lets go of the star) No… you already have… I don't see my Tarou-nii before me anymore…! YOU ARE NOT HIM! **I HATE YOU!**

The glaives fuse in front of him, and follow after Taiki as he turns around and leaves running with his bag, and he starts to cry bitterly out loud. Catching up with the girls, he embraces and holds them and almost collapses in his grief. They help get him home, and they then walk home to the Hotel. A short time after they get back, Lucia and Rina go out to see Hanon, who has been outside on the patio.

Rina: Hey, Hanon. Nikora-san wants to clear the table, so she wants you to hurry up and eat your dinner now.

Hanon: I don't want it.

Lucia: Hanon. I understand your feelings, but would you at least have some soup?

There is silence, and Hippo comes out to do a dance to try and cheer up Hanon. It sorta makes Lucia and Rina laugh, but then they turn back to Hanon.

Rina: Hey, Hanon, I just realized something strange from our talk with Mitsuki-sensei.

Hanon: What was?

Rina: He said something about "I believe that the seahorse will guide me to my future," right? (Hippo stops his dance when he hears that)

Lucia: Yeah, he did said that. After he said that, though, I couldn't follow anymore.

Rina: He doesn't know where to go, but he said that the seahorse will guide him. That means Mitsuki-sensei's destination would be…

Hanon: (stand up) Down in the sea!

Rina: Yes.

Hanon: That would mean the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess wants to…

Lucia: We don't know about that yet. But I have a bad feeling about this. Is Mitsuki-sensei in some kind of trouble?

Hippo: It must be the Key of Sealing!

Lucia: What, Hippo?

Rina: What's the Key of Sealing?

Hippo: I want to join you all in finding where Mitsuki-sensei and the seahorse are.

They don't argue, and they call Taiki. He hurries over to the Hotel and departs with them to gather at the beach where they believe Tarou would be. Once there, they stay in hiding. Taiki has not told his mother Sylvia about anything, not wanting to worry her about Tarou.

Rina: Judging by how Mitsuki-sensei was talking earlier…

Hanon: …He'll be sure to leave tonight.

Lucia and Taiki spot him, and they all note there's a glowing thing in his right hand.

Hippo: 'That's certainly the Key of Sealing.'

Stopping at the water's edge, the glowing aura encapsulates his upper body and he enters the ocean.

Taiki: Follow him!

They all get to the water and hurriedly follow after him. As they go deeper and deeper, Hanon calls out to him, but Lucia tells her she has to resist doing it.

Lucia: Whether it's the water demons or another mermaid who called Mitsuki-sensei here, we have to find out first!

Hanon: Right.

Rina: He seems to be fine in the middle of the sea, though… What exactly is that seahorse?

Caren suddenly shows up and joins them.

Caren: You guys! I saw a very suspicious light, so I came here. What exactly is that light?

Rina: Well…

Lucia: We don't know either.

They continue after him, and eventually they hear Sara's song. The key in Tarou's hand reacts, and the castle and gates appear before him.

Caren: I never would have expected Gaito's lair to be here!

Hanon: Tarou-chan…

Lucia: Look, that's…!

Rina: A mermaid…

Taiki: 'Sara…!'

Lucia: (remembering when they saw her last) It's the mermaid from that time. What's she doing? Why is she after Mitsuki-sensei?

Hanon: (swims ahead) Tarou-chan!

Lucia: Hanon!

Rina: Wait!

She yells his name again as she closes the distance, but the key's energy repels her painfully back to the others.

Taiki: Hanon, are you alright?!

Hanon: Tarou-chan! Can't you hear me?!

The gate opens for him.

Hanon: Don't go in there!

Taiki: **TAROU-NII, GET THE HELL BACK HERE!**

He tosses a chain and a grappling hook to get ahold of him, but the same barrier dispels and sends it flying back at him, making him have to swat it away before it hits him in the face. At the same time, black mist billows out and clouds their sight.

Caren: What in the world?!

Rina: The gates opened!

Taiki: Tarou-nii, where are you?!

The black mist parts and the Black Beauty Sisters show up before them in their live stage with their song starting.

Sister Sheshe: To think that the Mermaid Princesses and the Surface boy would come here to play with us of their own accord. I'm impressed.

Sister Mimi: Yeah, really. Want to hear our sincere song?

Taiki: Oh, damn it all to hell, NO!

BBS: It's Show Time!

In everything going on, just after the Sisters reach the first long pause, Tarou lets go of the key, and Hippo spots it.

Hippo: That's the Key of Sealing!

He swims to it, and retrieves it, as Taiki and the girls are stuck in place and suffering from the song.

Hippo: I've finally gotten back what's rightfully mine. I wonder just how much effort I put into looking for it…

In light, he transforms, and emerges as… the legendary beast Pardalokampoi! The girls and Taiki all see and are shocked at this.

Hippo: This is my true form. My duty is to protect the seven Mermaid Princesses!

He swims forward, and makes the Sisters split apart to either side, breaking their live stage. At that, the girls (sans Caren) transform with Taiki to their high Idol forms with KIZUNA readying itself.

Lucia: Your horrible song will be blown away by our Pichi Pichi Voices!

Sister Sheshe: This is bad!

Sister Mimi: The Pardalokampoi, it distracted us!

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Taiki: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

KIZUNA slams their senses and cripples them in pain.

L/H/R/T: Love Shower Pitch!

Their release of magic and the cuts from Taiki's glaives deepen the pain.

L/H/R/T: Would you like an encore?

Sister Sheshe: No, damn you…!

Sister Mimi: If only the Mythical Beast Pardalokampoi hadn't interfered…!

They disappear, Hippo returns to his penguin form, and unfortunately for them, the castle disappears along with the mist. Hanon starts calling out for him, and can't find it in her to stop.

Taiki: *smacks her* ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! HE'S NOT HERE, AND EVEN IF HE WAS, HE CAN'T HEAR ANY OF US! *sigh* We have to return to shore and regroup for now!

Over in Gaito's castle, which is in a new location, Tarou's requiem can be heard playing. But his pupils are gone in his eyes, and he's like a mindless drone now. Sara is looking at the door to her room, where he is located.

Sara: 'The death god called "Love" haunts me, accusing me that I still love Mitsuki. (shakes head) No, my anger exceeds my sadness. Hatred is what I live for now! This is my revenge. Mitsuki, therefore, you will live here forever!'

She glows orange and the windows behind her shatter.

Up on the surface, it is now storming as everyone is inside the hotel, save for Caren. Up in Lucia's room, Taiki is with her, Hanon and Rina.

Rina: I've been thinking. That mermaid at the other side of the gate… Could she be the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess?

Hanon: Are you saying that she's the mermaid in Tarou-chan's memories? Well then, why did she treat Tarou like that?!

Rina: I don't know about that.

Taiki: YES. (stands up, his fists clenched) THAT MERMAID, SARA, IS THE INDIAN OCEAN MERMAID PRINCESS, THE ONE FROM HIS MEMORIES.

They all look at him, in shock.

Hanon: Are you sure?!

Taiki: (head lowered) Yes. I am absolutely certain of it. I found out from connecting to his thoughts yesterday while I was alone with him. From what I could gather out of Tarou-nii's memories when I was alone with him and yelling at him, this is what I believe to have happened… when Tarou had to leave Sara, sadness overcame her along with the anger that she and him had to separate because of her mission as a Mermaid Princess, something she never wanted to be. I can only imagine what else I saw in my mind's eye were implanted and came from Sara herself, for that anger and sadness stained her hair black, and she—UGH!

He stops, as supernatural power induces intense pain, and floors him. He cannot finish speaking about this, and ultimately has been given amnesia to it.

Lucia gazes upon the ring Kaito gave her, and she worriedly wonders about him. Downstairs, the phone is ringing, but no one answers. As it turns out, that was Kaito trying to get ahold of her from Hawaii. The next day, Hippo is reminiscing before everyone about his duty to guard the key that opens and closes the gate to the castle of the Panterassa, and how it was stolen from him somehow by an unknown person, breaking the sealing and reawakening the powers of the Panterassa's castle.


	31. Part XXVIII

**Part XXVIII**

**(Rated M for graphic language and a little injury.)**

Caren: Could the one who revived Gaito's lair really have been the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess, Sara?

Taiki: What MADNESS is behind her doing such a thing? Revenge?

Rina: Besides, we never thought that Hippo was the legendary Hippocampus.

Lucia: You're right. I was really surprised.

Hippo: (key in hand) The Key of Sealing was stolen from me, so I wasn't able to transform into Hippocampus.

Rina: But now that we've got the key, we'll be able to seal Gaito's lair again, right?

Taiki: I don't think it's going to be that easy now…

Hippo: He's right. To suppress the power of the Panterassa, which has already started moving, we need to reawaken Aqua Regina-sama and borrow her powers.

Hanon: (upset) Hippo! How could you be so clumsy and let the key get stolen?! If you had been more careful, this wouldn't have happened! The peace of the oceans has been shattered because of this!

Lucia + Taiki: Hanon!

Hanon: Tarou-chan wouldn't have been taken to Gaito's lair, either! Hippo, give Tarou-chan back to me! (shakes him angrily) Give him back now! Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! (her eyes close and she stops shaking him)

Rina: Hey, Hanon, don't blame everything on him.

Hanon: (gets up) Stupid Hippo! (runs off, just about in tears)

Rina + Taiki: Hanon!

Lucia: I'm sorry, Hippo. Hanon is a little worked up now, so forgive her, okay?

Hippo: No. It's just as Hanon said. Hanon is right. It's all my fault for allowing the key to get stolen.

Taiki goes off to try and find Hanon, as below in Sara's room in Gaito's castle, she is standing over Tarou, watching him play the piano as she holds a rose.

Sara: Mitsuki… you'll live in this castle at the bottom of the sea for the rest of your life. And for all time, you will play the piano.

She remembers part of their time together when he was playing the piano and she sang, as well as when they split an orange-colored oyster shell and each kept half; remembering his, she starts to mellow, and there's a bit of teariness in her eyes.

Sara: 'Why? Why when I hear this piano…'

Again, she remembers back, this time to when they kissed in the shallow waters at sunset, and she's gripped with some grief and sorrow.

Sara: 'Why do I keep remembering those days?' (she snaps out of it) Why does that still happen?!

She tosses that rose at him and the music stand.

Sara: You'll play the piano here for the rest of your miserable life!

She walks out on him, to go over to Gaito, whom is back in the main chamber and looking over the two Mermaid Princesses he's already captured.

Gaito: 'To make sure that Sara's heart is mine, I need to obtain the powers of my other self, no matter what it takes.' (looks back upon hearing the footsteps) That you, Sara?

Sara: Gaito, what are you thinking about while gazing at the Mermaid Princesses?

Gaito: (turns to her) Of course, I would think of you.

Sara: Me? Are you sure?

Gaito: Soon, I will be able to deliver the present that I promised you.

Sara: Soon?

Gaito: Are you pleased?

Sara: Of course I am, Gaito.

Gaito: Then please look forward to it, Sara.

He walks on and leaves for his chamber. Sara's gaze follows him, but then comes back to look upon Mermaid Princess Noelle.

Sara: 'Does your present self really have that power, Gaito?'

Gaito is stopped by Sister Sheshe's voice.

Sister Sheshe: Ah, Gaito-sama.

Gaito: (turns to his left to see the sisters) Sheshe, Mimi. I will be in seclusion in my room for a while. Let no one disturb me. (the two look at each other) I'm making preparations to surface my castle.

Sister Sheshe: Well then, it's almost time for us to conquer the surface.

Sister Mimi: But then, Gaito-sama, to conquer the chaotic surface…

Gaito: I have to take command of the surface, so that I don't lose what's precious to me.

Sister Sheshe: Oh my. What is that precious thing, Gaito-sama?

Sister Mimi: Don't tell me it's the woman called "Sara".

Upon him hearing that, he whips around and slaps her hard with his right hand. She falls back against the column behind her in pain from that sudden hit.

Gaito: You just keep quiet and follow my orders! All that you need to do is prepare for battle.

He walks away and leaves them, at which point Sheshe turns to Mimi and helps her up from the floor.

Sister Sheshe: Sister Mimi, are you alright?!

Sister Mimi: That hurt! Why did I have to be slapped?!

Sister Sheshe: Hey, Sister Mimi. Don't you think Gaito has a shorter temper than we thought?

Sister Mimi: Oh yeah, that's for sure! Having his heart snatched by that kind of woman, he's no longer fit to be ruler of the sea. (she blushes when Sheshe holds her cheek)

Sister Sheshe: It would seem that it's now meaningless for us to stay here.

Sister Mimi: Sister Sheshe…

Sister Sheshe: Let's leave Gaito and act on our own, Sister Mimi.

Sister Mimi: Act on our own?

Sister Sheshe: Yes. If we gather the seven pearls and Taiki's black pearl, our goal will be completed.

Sister Mimi: I see. At that point, we won't depend on Gaito, and we can become the rulers of the sea.

Sister Sheshe: As Gaito said, he'll be in seclusion in his room. Let's proceed with our plans, shall we?

Outside, in that time, Taiki was unable to find Hanon, and felt that she went off on her own, so he came to the hotel to warn the others and then ran for the water ahead of them. They eventually caught up to him.

Taiki: I can't BELIEVE she's actually out to search for Gaito's castle by herself, even though she knew it would be dangerous! Talk about brash, arrogant and downright stupid… this is like suicide, for crying out loud!

All three of them call out for her, Lucia worriedly says out loud "Don't tell me that Hanon's been captured by the minions in Gaito's lair", and then Rina and Taiki spot her below them at the same time.

Lucia: (as they enter the underseas trench) Hanon! Wait a second!

Rina: You don't have a clue where Gaito's castle is! How are you going to find it, Hanon?

Hanon: Either I look for Gaito's lair, or wait until they come out and find me.

Lucia: That's too dangerous, Hanon.

Hanon: There's no other way!

Rina: Hanon, I understand your feelings, but you should calm down and—

Hanon: Tarou-chan was taken to Gaito's lair! And it was done by the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess from his memories! (head slightly down) How can I calm down?! (she swims off faster ahead of them)

Taiki: HEY, HANON!

He speeds up after her, and then Rina and Lucia after them both. Over in Hawaii, Kaito is out on the waves surfing, and thinks back to his father who took care of him and took him surfing there when he was young.

Kaito: I wasn't Father and Mother's child. Whose child am I exactly?

A rogue wave behind the one he's riding suddenly rises up and swipes him down off of his surfboard and down into the water. As he comes to…

Kaito: T-This is… What on earth happened? (hears Gaito's laugh) That voice is… (Gaito appears before him) It's you again! Why do you keep appearing?!

Gaito: Why didn't you protect what's precious to you?

Kaito: You appeared only to say the same thing again, huh?!

Gaito: No, I came to fetch you.

Kaito: You came to fetch me?

Gaito: (chuckle) You're my other self.

Kaito: "You're my other self"? What's the meaning of this?!

Gaito: In order to gain the power to protect what's precious to you, (Gaito opens his eyes and gets an almost evil smile demeanor on his face) let us join and become one.

Kaito: I don't understand what you're talking about!

Gaito: Someday you will understand. (he disappears)

Kaito: W-Wait!

This darkened sight fades, and then the fact that he's in the water gets to him and he starts to choke on the sea water as he continues to sink. He wakes up, apparently, to Lucia's voice, and she and the others came to Hawaii. In the little talk between them, a storm then comes in out of nowhere. The ground shakes, and the buildings all tip, fall and start to sink. He leads them to what he believes is a safer place, all while Gaito's words recur to him in his mind. But tragedy strikes where Taiki, Hanon and Rina are caught, if not crushed, under a very large piece of falling debris.

Under the sea in Gaito's palace, he is situated on his throne, emitting a dark aura. This is, in fact, all a nightmare to Kaito's senses.

Gaito: 'My other self… To gain the power… let us join and become one…'

Meanwhile, the Black Beauty Sisters enter into the other chamber where the tiara is situated, and they steal the Princess Pearls of Noelle and Coco.

Just as they talk among themselves and leave, the Dark Lovers enter into that hallway from the other side. They've seen everything, and deciding that since they can't disturb Gaito, they instead leave to follow after the sisters.

Back up on the surface, Lucia, Rina, Taiki and Hippo are overlooking the sunset in the west-southwestern sky, with Taiki off to the side by the steps down to the shoreline.

Hippo: I vow before the setting sun that I will find Gaito's lair and save Mitsuki-san. Even if I have to sacrifice my life.

Lucia: You can't do that, Hippo! Don't be reckless!

Hippo: But I've been thinking about how Hanon-san feels.

Rina: Hippo, Hanon should know already that it's not entirely your fault.

Lucia looks at him with his head hunched, and then looks to the ring on her right hand. Rina sees this, and then comments.

Rina: I wonder what Kaito's doing right now. He must be living it up and having fun surfing Hawaii's big waves.

Lucia: That would be great, but he hasn't sent me any letters. I can't call him either. I'm getting a little worried.

Hanon, having just stepped out to the patio as the subject changed, heard all of this, and then opened up to speak as Lucia finishes.

Lucia: Kaito… I hope he isn't sick.

Hanon: You haven't given any thought to poor Tarou-chan, have you.

The three all turn to look at her, and Taiki shuts his eyes and holds his tongue and his emotions as best he can, because this faulty observation has just hit him in the heart.

Hanon: Well, I guess that makes sense. Lucia worries about Kaito-kun. (Taiki sidesteps further down the steps) She won't care about what happens to Tarou-chan.

Lucia: That's not true, Hanon! I DO care about Mitsuki-sensei—

Hanon: Don't say anything if all you have are hollow words! Rina, tell the school that I'll be taking a break starting tomorrow. I'm going to be looking for Gaito's lair—

Rina: You're not going alone, Hanon; it's too dangerous, and you'll get caught as well!

Hanon: …Why are you abandoning me, Rina?! I thought that I could trust you! Even you don't care about Tarou-chan either, nor does Hippo, and certainly not Taiki, that damned heartless jerk and son of a bitch!

She runs off to those side steps with her eyes shut, and the other two call out after her and run that way. They miss seeing her stop when she opens her eyes on a whim and sees Taiki there, on the midway point of the steps, on the eve. They also missed seeing Taiki, but they do hear what he utters to interrupt her…

Hanon: *GASP* T-T-Taiki! I-I-I, ah-ah-ah, di-di-di-didn't—

Taiki: YOU… **YOU FUCKING BITCH!**

They also see the next thing that happens, for he whips around and hits her on the left so hard and with such force, that she screams and falls the rest of the way off the side and lands on her back on the sand.

Hippo: (left alone) Ah…! It's my fault! It's all my fault that their relationship is in ruins! I need to do something about this quickly…!

Before he can say or do anything, the Pearl Radar alerts him to the two pearls of the Mermaid Princesses that were taken to Gaito's castle. He immediately goes off to investigate by himself, unfortunately leaving the others behind at the Hotel.

Hanon isn't that hurt from the fall, but then she sees Taiki leap over and land at her knees with his irises now pure red.

Hanon: Taiki, you BASTARD!

She is immediately grasped tightly around the neck and lifted up above him a bit.

Taiki: Be silent, you! I have never, ever been so personally offended in my life! You were not present when the others were talking about Tarou-san! Then you came out and called us liars, and especially capped off your yelling by saying that I certainly NEVER, N-E-V-E-R, cared about him AT ALL! AND YOU CALLED MY MOTHER A BITCH, TOO…!

He tightens his grasp around her neck, and ignores the blinding pain that comes upon him because of what he's doing to one of the princesses that he's duty-bound to protect, all as the rest of his eyes became gripped with darker reds than those in his irises. It is upon this sight that Hanon is gripped with dread and terror.

Lucia and Rina, shocked at this, both try to pull him off, but they're not budging him.

Hanon: Tai…ki…! I'm…sor-sor…-ry…!

Taiki: That's BULLSHIT! YOU AREN'T SORRY!

He gets right into her face and unloads his emotions, raw and true as they are.

Taiki: Hanon Houshou, I KNEW Tarou Mitsuki from my very earliest childhood, which was before you were even born to your South Atlantic kingdom! He was like a dearly beloved older brother to me, and aside from my mother Sylvia, I know him better than anyone else in this world! I know him nigh through and through, and compared to me, you know **ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**!

His grip lightens up only a little as he lets go of her and lets her drop to the ground. Hanon sees his sky blue color start to return to his eyes as well as finally sees all of the tears of anger and of sadness that have been welling up and starting to leak. But, in the process, blood mixes in somehow.

Taiki: And yet you think you care about him and know him more than anyone else, and call everyone else liars and yell at us all to make yourself feel better?! (comes in almost face-to-face, again, and starts to cry) YOU'RE SO STUPID AND **YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!** When my father Kazuo died when I was still very young, Tarou became a father figure to me, which was even more important to me personally… *snf* …THERE'S **NO FUCKING WAY** THAT YOU WOULD **EVER FUCKING KNOW ****WHAT THAT FUCKING FEELS LIKE****!**

Everyone is absolutely shocked at these raw emotions, even Nikora and Madame Taki, who heard the start of this screaming from him and hurried outside to see if they could help. But upon seeing the frightening aura around Taiki, they realized that they couldn't come in and physically pull him away because of the energy's very nature.

Madame Taki: I've never felt such negative energy emanating from one of our own like this… I really hope he does not become consumed by rage, or, dare I think it, turn against us.

By this point, Taiki is in heavy tears, and struggling to even talk now. Hanon only then realizes after all of this what kind of emotional damage she's done by what she's said.

Hanon: Taiki…

She makes to touch him, but he clamps ahold of her wrist like he's ready to either rape or kill her. Still he shuts out the pain being imposed upon him, which has exploded in magnitude.

Taiki: DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME… YOU, YOU'RE AN… AN INSENSITIVE, NARCISSISTIC, DISRESPECTING _**BITCH**_! IF THERE IS A BITCH, IT'S _**YOU**_! I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT with you ignoring the obvious of this world! A grown adult man and an underage girl will be shunned and PUNISHED SEVERELY by society! Yet you care not for it, you refuse to acknowledge that his heart doesn't belong to you, and YOU ABSOLUTELY DO NOT AT ALL CARE for the person around your age that's confessed to you and is risking his very LIFE AND SOUL to make sure that you can stay alive…!

He's shaking violently, and grasping ahold of himself tightly with his other hand, digging his fingernails into himself very painfully; in fact, from the pressure, he finally starts to puncture his skin.

Taiki: … YOU DON'T CARE FOR… YOU DON'T RESPECT… YOU…JUST…CAN'T…REALIZE THAT… **YOU DON'T EVEN ****LOVE** _**ME!**_

He breaks on "me", lets go of her wrist, and collapses down to the ground as the pain finally is sensed and overwhelms him along with his just-about-broken heart. His Black Pearl and the two white ones from his mother's tears are all glowing a vivid red to show the magnitude of the pain that he's suffering. It's only HERE that Hanon is finally becoming aware of the self-sacrificing attitude Taiki has been showing to her and the others, and fully realizes all of the pain she's inflicted on him without even touching him. As she finally says "What have I DONE?" and falls to her knees in tears, Sylvia is feeling all of the same pain of her son, and has collapsed at home in her room. It is several minutes before the absolute worst of the physical pain has fully left him, and she recovers. But his heartbreak is still prevalent, and even she can sense it. Over with him, a song from his favorite American band, Bon Jovi, is starting on in the background, and everyone hears it, as a darkened live stage surrounds him.

Taiki: It's a cold, cold, cold, cold, cold night, tonight/ I can't get you off my mind /God knows I've tried

Did I throw away the best part of my life/ When I cut you off/ Did I cut myself with the same damn knife?

Hide my tears in the pouring rain/ Had my share of hurt and pain/ (starts to scream-sing) Don't… say my name…! Run away…! 'Cause it's all… in… vain…!

(he stands up) My heart's breaking even, now there's no use we even try/ Hey I cried…! Yeah I lied…! Hell, I al…most… diiiiiiiied!/

Don't got a reason;/ Let's just fold the cards and say good-bye/ It's all right…! Just two hearrrrrts breaaaaaking eeeeeven tooooniiiiiight!"

(**© of Bon Jovi - I do not own the song.**)

He runs away at break-neck speed as the song fades off, across the water, and goes off to be alone by finally diving down into the sea, with a darkened light playing a modernized version of Vivaldi's Winter in a progressive fashion, all there in the even-more-frigid winter seas. Hanon feels absolutely horrible for what she did, and hurries after him, making Lucia and Rina follow in short order. They catch up to her and together they find him several minutes later, seated in the fetal position on the center of his fused glaive, expanded to as big as it would get, on a solid part of the ocean floor.

Hanon: 'I have to move quickly to save Tarou-chan from the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess. But, I need Taiki with me and the others. *eyes closed* Please, Taiki, forgive me for what I said!'

She closes the distance to him, and without saying anything, quietly came and embraces him from behind him. A few tears manage to escape from her.

A minute later…

Taiki: It's come full circle, only it's the opposite. It's ME who has been wronged this time. Now do you understand what it means to sin and speak ill of your benefactors with lies like that which penetrate like a large knife stabbed through to the heart?

Hanon: Oh, god, Taiki, I never should have opened my mouth like that. I'm so sorry…! *starts to cry*

Taiki: Now you know what it was like for me when I yelled at all of you after I was almost killed by that woman. I really do hope you've learned your lesson, Hanon Houshou.

Hanon: I promise, I won't ever say such things again to you and the others! I had no idea you and Tarou-chan were that close; I only figured you called him "Tarou-nii" as a sort of personal thing. I thought no one else was hurting as much as me, or even worse than me, over him.

Sylvia: Yes, because you are too caught up in yourself and Tarou to be more mindful of others' feelings. YOU ARE SELFISH LIKE NO ONE ELSE I HAVE SEEN, AND YOU HAVE NO EMPATHY.

Hanon: (lets go and turns) S-S-Sylvia-san!

Taiki: (uncurls and turns around, but slowly) Mother… my heart is in shambles…

Sylvia, before she goes over to her son, slaps Hanon across the face.

Hanon: OWW!

Sylvia: In my mind, thanks to Taiki, I heard what you called me. Not even my own son has disrespected me like that!

Taiki: Mother, PLEASE. She's an emotional mess no worse than me right now.

Sylvia relents, and goes to embrace her son, calming his troubled mind and heart with her warmth.

Sylvia: But now, at least this selfish one knows her mistakes, and I would hope she's going change herself for the better now that she has realized all of this. And she now understands that you are sacrificing your own well-being for her and the others, to make sure that they are all safe and sound.

Hanon: (with her head down in shame) From a Mermaid Princess, this is inexcusable…

Taiki: It's all but impossible to come to control when you're under that much grief… I should know… rage came into my emotions, and I've hurt one of those I am duty-bound to protect…YOU. I feel just as bad… I'm sorry, Hanon; I pray you will forgive me for it.

That done, all five of them set off to find Gaito's castle. They heard Hippo yell out "Stop this!" and they hurried to his location, transforming when they arrived.

Izul: The Mermaid Princesses have appeared, huh?

Yuuri: Winter mermaids swim into the fire on their own accord, right?

Maria: We won't let you sing.

Eril: If you try to sing, we'll do THIS to Hippocampus!

Eril tightens the kelp around Hippo, and he yells out in pain.

Taiki: STOP IT, NOW!

Maria: So, Mermaid Princesses, Surface Prince, be obedient and let us capture you.

Hippo: Everyone, don't give in! Don't worry about me and sing!

Izul: Shut up! (she tightens the kelp more and Hippo yells out in further pain)

Lucia: (uneasy) Wh-What should we do?

Suddenly the kelp is cut up, freeing Hippo, but it wasn't Taiki's doing. Caren has suddenly appeared by Hippo's side, and Legend of Mermaid has started from the live stage.

Hippo: Caren-san, th-thanks for that!

Caren transforms and joins her allies in the live stage for the song, punishing the Dark Lovers most severely for what they had done. They fled in defeat from this.

The nightmare being experienced by Kaito turns yet more tragic when Lucia uncharacteristically says back to him "Protect me…? What exactly can you do to protect me, Kaito?" and a large fissure opens up, from which he's unable to save her. Gaito's words repeating in his head, up to that point, he can't take it anymore when he sees Lucia fall into the fissure and he's yelled out her name in despair.

Gaito's voice: "Come, my other self. If you want the power, then come over to my side."

Kaito himself falls forward and down, and under his breath, he has given in, at long last… "Give me the power… to protect what's precious to me."

Light bursts over him in the "sky" as the scenery all undoes itself, and he falls unconscious. He is whisked away from Hawaii's spot in the North Pacific.

Out in reality, back on shore, everyone is actually there safe and sound.

Lucia: Hippo, didn't I tell you not to act recklessly?

Hippo: I'm so sorry, Lucia-san. But I got a response from the pearls of the Mermaid Princesses that were taken to Gaito's lair. So I tried to follow it.

Rina: What on earth does that mean, Hippo?

Hippo: I don't know… When I thought I found the Black Beauty Sisters, I was captured by the Dark Lovers.

Lucia: I wonder what's going on in Gaito's lair.

Taiki: Wait, you said you saw the Black Beauty Sisters? Can you tell if the pearls were with them?

Hippo: I can't tell for sure, why—

Taiki: (now suddenly SERIOUSLY PANICKED) OH GOD…! IF THEY HAVE THE PEARLS NOW, THEN WE'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!

Sylvia: Taiki dear, please, calm down. There isn't any sense in worrying like this if we don't know that that's the case.

Lucia hears Kaito call her name, and tells everyone she heard it. None of them did.

Down in Gaito's palace, he opens his eyes with his head slightly tilted downwards.

Gaito: Welcome back, my other self.

Kaito is face-down and unconscious right there in front of his throne.

Gaito: (chuckles) Welcome to my castle.


	32. Part XXIX

**Part XXIX**

_**(Rated M to AO: there is very graphic violence and injury with lots of bloodshed, as well as a LOT of vulgar language. You are advised to proceed with extreme caution, as this is what I wished to do in my rewrite… for sure, this series is no longer as sweet and innocent as it was originally.)**_

_[Also, the dialog from this point onwards WILL be heavily fixed as the final episodes of season 1 and all of season 2 are tackled by the Wasurenai subbing group, so expect to see the most significant changes from here on rather than in earlier parts.]_

Things have turned stormy up on the surface overnight, and persist into the morning. The girls, Taiki, and his mother are all inside overlooking the sea from the restaurant's windowed wall. Lucia is so worried about Kaito, but Hanon comes in and sets down some fruit drinks for everyone, including Hippo.

Hanon: Here, everyone, We should have some juice to quench our thirst. We might break down if we all keep wearing long faces like those, so let's lighten up now. (she even sets down a glass for Hippo)

Hippo: (taken aback) Hanon-san, you made a glass for me, too?

Hanon: (platter held up to her chest with her arms crossed, and eyes closed) From now on, we have to work together to look for Gaito's lair. Hippo, if you also don't lighten up, (opens her eyes, looking at him), it'll be troubling for me.

Taiki: Troubling for US ALL, you mean.

Hippo is moved by her compassion now. Outside, though, under the waves, the Black Beauty Sisters are about to execute their plan. They insert the pearls from Noelle and Coco into their microphones and they become far more powerful and energized.

Sister Sheshe: Inhabitants of the deep, come gather before us!

Sister Mimi: Let's prepare for a lively show time!

They see many fish gather in the trench below them, and then the Dark Lovers show up behind them.

Izul: We've finally found you, Black Beauty Sisters!

Yuuri: How dare you betray Gaito-sama like this!

Maria: I knew one day that you two would show your true colors.

Sister Sheshe: Oh my, you've figured it out, then?

Eril: Hey, you two! What on earth are you planning by betraying Gaito-sama?!

Sister Mimi: We are not like you four, all tied down by your loyalty.

Sister Sheshe: (after embracing Mimi) Didn't you know? There's a mysterious woman named Sara in the castle, and she's bewitched Gaito. Now he no longer has the ambition to be ruler of the Panterassa.

Sister Mimi: How true.

Maria: You're lying! How can there be such a woman?

Yuuri: Stop with your nonsense!

Eril: That's right! Are you two actually insulting Gaito-sama?!

Izul: We will NOT be tricked by your weird excuses!

Sister Sheshe: You four sure are talking strangely. I don't have any reason to give you excuses.

Sister Mimi: How true. Especially with you bunch of dimwits and dumbbells.

Dark Lovers: (angered) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Sister Mimi: Oh, I know… let's have them help out on our plan to capture the Mermaid Princesses and the Surface Lineage, Sister Sheshe.

Sister Sheshe: You're right, Sister Mimi. It's not for Gaito, but for us.

She chuckles and the deep sea fish all come up in front of, behind, and to the sides of the sisters.

Eril: W-What's going on here?

Yuuri: There's so many fishes from deep in the sea!

Sisters: Deep Sea Flash!

Their attack triggers the fishes to all fire light bursts at the Dark Lovers, and the energies with those lights encircle them.

Sister Sheshe: We've got two of the pearls here. Next, we'll capture the four Mermaid Princesses and that foolish Surface lineage. And so, we're left with only one. We won't have to depend on Gaito at all, and yet we'll have gathered six of the pearls. That last pearl shouldn't take much effort to find. (the attacks stop and the Dark Lovers look worn down from it)

Sister Mimi: How true. We just have to gather the seven pearls and confiscate the black one.

Sara just continues to stand and watch Tarou play the piano, taunting him just about the entire time, while above, the Sisters have emerged and spawned a deadly, huge tornado. It shows up on the breaking news on TV, and then the pair cut in to only the princesses, Taiki, and Sylvia with the use of frequencies that only they can hear.

Taiki: (standing up) They must be calling out for a showdown.

Sister Sheshe: Mermaid Princesses, you must be tired of running away by slipping onto land with your foolish Surface Lineage allies, right?

Sister Mimi: We, the Black Beauty Sisters, will draw you all out now.

Sister Sheshe: If you continue to ignore us, then high waves and tornadoes the likes of which have never been recorded will hit the coastline cities.

Sister Mimi: We are not threatening any of you. Rather, if all of you do not appear before noon, then we will massacre all of the people on land.

The pair laugh and their interrupting message ends, and the TV then powers off suddenly.

Taiki: (head lowered, in a low and angered tone) You…

The girls, his mother and Hippo now all feel pulsing of energy in tune with his increasing heartbeat.

Taiki: You aren't going to even damage a hair on anyone!

A burst of energy and light in red gives way from him, and a pair of wakizashi swords manifest themselves from his spiritual energy at his sides, in matte black holsters.

Taiki: For your insolence, I am going to take your lives…

As he turns around and walks to get out of the room, the rest all fear for his disposition, but follow after him as his walk turns into a run. As they all set out to face the Black Beauty Sisters, Kaito wakes up down in Gaito's palace.

Kaito: Where am I? (Gaito puts down the point of his staff just in front and to the left of Kaito's face, getting his attention and making him look up) Wh-Who are you?!

Gaito: I am Gaito. This is my castle. And you came to this place to seek power. Yes, for the power to protect what's most precious to you. (crouches down, extending his hand to hold his other self by the chin) If you become one with me, then you'll be able to obtain enormous power.

Kaito: (pushes his arm away) Let go of me!

Gaito: How about it? Even if you haven't completely awakened yet, you should still have memories of it. (his bangs part and the mark of the Panterassa shines into sight before Kaito)

Kaito: Th-That's…! (his own symbol enlightens)

Gaito: This is the proof of one that is holding the power of the Panterassa.

Kaito: Panterassa? What is that? (his sign disappears and Kaito feels faint)

Gaito: Return to your true self and realize your destiny. Playtime is now over… my other self.

Kaito faints as everyone has departed and are heading towards the signatures on Hippo's Pearl Radar. When they stop to have a look, Sister Sheshe's voice gets their attention. "I applaud you all for not running away and actually coming here." She and Sister Mimi descend into sight before them, and a second later, the Dark Lovers also show up to the pair's sides. The girls, Taiki and his mother all transform as Legend of Mermaid starts in the background. Even Hippo transforms from penguin form to Hippocampus.

Sister Mimi: That is useless!

She snaps her fingers and deep sea fish gather in front of the group.

Taiki: Hey! Answer me! What's with all of these deep sea fish?! Are you scared of us… of ME?!

Sister Sheshe: No. These fish are your fans.

Rina: Everyone, quickly! Let's Live Start!

But just as they are about to do so, the fish all blind them with light.

Taiki: AGH! I KNEW you bitches would cheat! Have you no sense of honor at all?!

Sister Mimi: Right, right… there are always those fans who interfere with a live show when it's overly exhilarating!

Taiki: Oh, I'll SHOW YOU an interference… (his two glaive stars have already fused and the one star now expands in size behind the group, while he lowers his hands to his sides and grasps the handles of the wakizashi blades) …in your DAMN HEARTBEATS!

Sister Sheshe: (as Taiki draws the blades) Dark Lovers, finish them!

Just as Taiki lunges out of the live stage, Maria fires an ice blast to freeze him and push him back into the live stage, whereupon the attack freezes IT over as well. Yuuri hexes them and the stage to be spun fast in order to render them dizzy, Eril throws a wind blast at the stage and the final blow comes from Izul's water dragons. The live stage is shattered, and Taiki's patience shatters after he bursts free from the ice, now getting swallowed up into rage.

Taiki: You ARE afraid to go song versus song in a fair fight to see who's truly the best! You KNOW that if we do, you'll lose!

Sister Sheshe: Oh, give it a rest, you fucking wannabe idol!

Sylvia IMMEDIATELY grasps ahold of her son tightly as he snaps at this insult…

Taiki: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! (he starts to fight his way out of his mother's hold, making the girls have to help restrain him) I'LL FUCKING **KILL YOU**!

With their plan to destroy Taiki's rational thinking ability working, Hippo makes his move to go after the Sisters, refusing to go after and fight Yuuri. Just as he is about to ram them, they disappear. They then catch him from a blind spot with a Heavy Ice Blast, knocking him senseless and down into the open fissure on the sea floor.

Taiki: Oh, I see now.

Sister Mimi: What's that?

Taiki: You're not just afraid that we will overpower you and finally get rid of you… YOU'RE AFRAID OF ME ALONE! (starting to budge the girls off of him) **YOU **_**SHOULD BE**_**, AS I HOLD THE MEANS TO SPILL YOUR BLOOD AND TAKE YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!**

Sister Sheshe: This guy talks tough and never shuts up, does he?

Sister Mimi: Yes, what a bother this is. Let's finish them with one blast, Sister Sheshe.

Both: Deep Sea Live! We call it "Live Snow Illusion!"

Taiki: (finally pushes the girls and his mother off of him, and then heads to them as fast as he can) **DIE, YOU FUCKING BITCHES!**

With his arms extended with the swords pointing forward, his intent is to run them through and kill them. However, their power repulses him fiercely, shatters the wakizashi blades, makes his fused glaive star shrink down and come back to Sylvia's side, and induces tremendous pain upon him as the others catch him. Then powder snow falls over the group and starts to encircle them.

Sylvia: What are those two doing now?

They all come together and encase the group in a similar ball of light that had once held Caren captive, and the Sisters' song starts in the background.

Taiki: AH! OH NO! THEY'VE GOT US TRAPPED IN HERE! THERE'S NO WAY EVEN I CAN GET US OUT OF HERE!

Sister Sheshe: How is it? We prepared these special box seats just for you. Is it all to your liking?

Sister Mimi: We want to sing to our heart's content, so you'll have to stay there and listen attentively.

Taiki: What's given them all of this power…?!

The sister hold out their microphones and cast on their red live stage. Taiki sees as true what he hoped was not…

Taiki: *gasp* NO! **THEY'VE STOLEN THE PRINCESSES' PEARLS!**

Sisters: It's Show Time!

They let loose with their song, and the agony surpasses what was felt the first time around by Taiki, not to mention for everyone else. As soon as they finish, Sister Mimi adds insult to the injury by mocking the group's line.

Sister Mimi: How about some black temptation?

Suddenly, Taiki and his fused glaive are forcefully dragged from the light bubble and held in place before the Sisters, and then the main bubble breaks apart into smaller ones, but they at first stay together.

Sylvia: What are you DOING?! Leave my son alone!

Sister Sheshe: Now you will sleep in the depths of the sea, where sunlight can never reach. We'll take our time in taking your pearls… *piercing stare* …and in taking YOUR life, Taiki Yamada!

They send the Princesses and Sylvia hurtling down into another fissure to the sea floor. Sylvia screams out her son's name as she sees him starting to get ravaged by them. Taiki's glaive is tossed to one side after they cut him down his chest with it. His yell is interrupted when they have Maria send her ice at the area of the cut, rapidly chilling his body temperature and leaving him further prone. The sisters both grab and throw him down to the rocky floor there, then jointly stomp on his chest, cracking the ice under his skin… as well as several of his ribs, making him gasp and curl up to immobilize himself. As the sisters chuckle at what they've been doing, Hippo struggles up to his feet, willed on by his mission and duty, and hurtles after the Sisters once more.

Sister Mimi: Oh my, now this is unexpected. He's still alive.

Sister Sheshe: Dark Lovers, finish him off now.

They indeed surround him, and he's hesitant to go against Yuuri. This hesitation is about to cost him.

Over in the castle, Gaito has his right hand on Kaito's head.

Gaito: This place is my castle. It's yours, too. Now, let us become one. The world will belong to us alone when we become the ruler of the seven seas.

Kaito flashes back to his earliest meetings with his beloved mermaid.

Kaito: (eyes closed, still on the floor) Lucia…

Gaito: Are you still charmed by that Mermaid Princess, even with you knowing that you are of the Panterassa clan? (stands up) But you should know, your feelings can never be returned. (turns around, and starts to walk back to his throne) The feelings you have for that mermaid are undermined by your fate.

Kaito: You don't decide that! (Gaito stops, and Kaito stands up)

Gaito: Those feelings are not love.

The Dark Lovers unleash their Brilliant Combination attack on Hippo. It's so painful, he yells out to Yuuri for her to stop in the voice of this form. Getting no response, it repeats in a shrill when there's a burst of light and smoke and his normal voice now yells it to her, appearing before her as she remembers him and freeing her from being controlled by the Black Beauty Sisters. As soon as his voice stops, he blacks out and falls unconscious.

Yuuri: (shocked) H-Hippo-sama! Why?!

Sister Mimi: Alright, alright. This is the end. You won't be able to bother us anymore.

Just as they are about to turn back towards Taiki to go and finish him, both of them have their attention grabbed by the sight of the closeness between Yuuri and Hippo.

Sister Mimi: Oh my, you two have that kind of a relationship? (turns) This is a surprise, Sister Sheshe.

Sister Sheshe: (eyes closed) I don't care about them. We have our jobs, to make storms and ravage the land.

Taiki: (projecting his voice) 'Fuck… you… both.'

They turn to Taiki at that, in a moment of anger, and see Yuuri setting Hippo down next to him and his glaive, which somehow came over to him even though he was unable to move it himself.

Yuuri: (head lowered) I may not be able to be together with Hippo-sama… but, I will NOT let you destroy the land (raises her head and looks at the Sisters) that recorded the beautiful memories of Hippo and myself!

Sister Sheshe: Don't make us laugh! We don't care about your reason!

Yuuri disappears in a fury, and reappears right in front of them, then makes to punch Sister Sheshe. It only grazes her cheek, and she and Mimi repel Yuuri with a silent Heavy Ice Blast; however, when they do so, Yuuri's scream brings the other three out of their trance. Izul catches Yuuri, and things get interesting…

Sister Mimi: Seems they're back to normal.

Eril: (spins to her nasty demeanor) You shouldn't have taken us so lightly!

Izul: We're not to be toyed with - we'll show you!

Maria: (with ice shards at the ready) And now you've seriously angered me!

Sister Sheshe: Even if you are angry, we aren't afraid of you one bit.

Sister Mimi: How true.

The Dark Lovers now throw out their attacks, but the Sisters easily avoid them and further taunt the foursome. After another, more powerful round of attacks is also dodged and the sisters get cocky in the process, they do not initially see Eril suddenly make a fast lunge at them. When they part and turn away from Eril, their microphone tails collide, making the two princess pearls fall out, but they don't notice it until it's just a bit too late. Still, their being attacked takes immediate priority to them. Thanks to this, they do not truly realize the direction in which the pearls are falling… Taiki looks up just after Hippo comes to, right there next to him, and both of them see the pearls. Taiki moves the glaive to his left hand and Hippo also gets ahold of it, so they both hold it up above them…

Hippo + Taiki: (weakly) Aqua… Regina-sama…!

Those two pearls light up like Christmas after being drawn into their respective arms on the weapon, and everyone else's pearls, including Sara's (much to her shock), also shine. Power grips Taiki and pulls him and the glaive over to the fissure from which everyone else is rising. The magic and light from Aqua Regina disperses the bubble prisons around them, as well as heals Taiki's injuries, and she addresses them all.

Aqua Regina: Mermaid Princesses, and the lineage of the Surface… danger has come closer. A new melody has been born under the resonance of the seven Princess pearls and the three of the Surface. I shall bestow this song upon you.

The Princesses, Sylvia and Taiki all surge with new power, and Taiki's spiritually-formed wakizashi blades reform for him in their holsters as his glaive comes to his hands.

Back in the castle, Gaito addresses Kaito.

Gaito: I was looking forward to your arrival here. (sits down on his throne and faces Kaito) In past battles, Aqua Regina was afraid of the Panterassa's power. She sealed this power, and thus we were split in two. (Kaito is standing in a position like he's ready to fight) Because of that, I was unable to use all of my powers. But from this moment on, it will be different. Remember your duty! You're my other self, and the descendant of the honorable Panterassa clan.

Kaito: You say… that I'm on your side…?

The Black Beauty Sisters combine their power and fiercely repulse the Dark Lovers.

Sister Sheshe: Hmph, you're all just talk.

Taiki yells a war cry; hearing him, the sisters turn that way. Taiki's emotions have turned to determination and courage, and his own power surges. The girls, Taiki, and his mother Sylvia all transform to their High Idol forms, including Caren. Their power has jumped tremendously.

And as the new song starts in the background…

Sister Sheshe: How did you all escape?!

Sister Mimi: Don't tell me… you broke through our balls of light?!

Taiki: (holds up his glaive and the two illuminated arms) The Princesses' pearls returned to ME, their guardian!

Hanon: We won't let you do whatever you like!

Rina: We will save all of the mermaids who have been captured by Gaito!

Caren: Not just the seas…

Sylvia: …We will protect the peace on land!

Lucia: We sing for the happiness of everyone!

Taiki: And we'll never be silenced!

All: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

The new song, KODOU, envelops the Black Beauty Sisters in severe pain, and destroys the tornado they had created. They themselves get enveloped in an equally powerful whirlwind underwater, and Taiki's glaive moves itself over to them with its blades out and spinning at high speed, to make them pay for what they've done.

Sister Sheshe: T-This power is…?!

Sister Mimi: AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!

All: …Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII!

The glaive starts spinning at top speed, and whipped around by the spinning column of water, it severely lacerates the sisters.

All: Love Shower Pitch!

Both of them scream in agony.

Lucia: Would you like an encore? (wink)

Sister Sheshe: We will be… Gaito-sama!

Sister Mimi: Gaito-sama, save us!

Taiki momentarily slips into a sadistic state, and blurs forward to the sisters.

Taiki: Now you will die!

He runs the sisters through with his wakizashi blades, pulls them out, and then thrusts them into the bases of the sisters' necks where they meet the shoulders closest to him. Blood is pouring out of them now.

Gaito: (hearing them from inside his castle and his eyes are looking in that direction) You're being annoying… (voice raised) …be silent.

A large ray of light and energy fires from his staff, out of his castle, and right at them.

Both: NO! GAITO-SAMAAAAA!

Taiki only just senses this energy flying towards there, pulls out the blades from their shoulders, and fades back to the others just as the energy collides with the pair and results in an explosion. Just before that, Taiki maxed the glaive's size and turned it into a spinning shield. As the power stops, and the blades and holsters disappear from him, Taiki feels a very severe jolt and now realizes what is about to transpire. He turns to the girls, his mother and Hippo, with widened eyes and the irises shrunken down in size. The very sight of this…

Sylvia: What? What is it?

Taiki: EVERYONE, SWIM BACK TO SHORE AS FAST AS YOU CAN, **NOW**!

They all swim after him as the angler fish that had been turned into the Black Beauty Sisters years ago swim away from each other and further out to sea, whilst back in the castle, Kaito is at his breaking point.

Kaito: There's no way that I know you. I am Kaito Doumoto! I am the child of musician parents! I don't have any other identity!

Gaito: (his forehead insignia enlightening) For the Panterassa, your duty is to capture the Mermaid Princesses and steal their pearls, and eliminate their Surface lineage ally, Taiki Yamada!

Kaito: WHAT?! I have to capture the mermaids… and kill my friend?! (grips his head) There is no such thin—!

Gaito: You cannot defy destiny. Why? (his insignia glows brighter and his eyes narrow) Because you are my younger brother!

Kaito yells in pain as his insignia violently shines forth. And with this, the powers resonate, and Gaito's castle rises up, until it finally breaks the surface and towers above sea level.

Gaito: Come, step forth with me.

Kaito's screams stop after he finally opens his eyes, all but blank. Gaito's words from earlier repeat in his head as he disappears from the sight of his older brother.

'The world will belong to us alone when we become the ruler of the seven seas.'

Kaito is found shortly afterward situated onto his own throne and held there after his regal wear appears on him. And outside, the massive powers incite a frighteningly powerful tempest to surround the castle. After getting back to land and getting up to the eve outside the back of the Hotel, everyone sees the castle directly out from the hotel's location.

Taiki: There it is. (he steps up onto the concrete rail) Gaito's lair. (his eyes narrow)

Caren: Our opponent has appeared before us on purpose.

Nikora: Taki-san…

Madame Taki: The time has finally arrived, hasn't it?

[Episode 50: Darkness of the Heart]

The Dark Lovers observe the sight of Kaito there and comment amongst themselves as he struggles to protect his memories from up on the surface, especially those of Lucia. Meanwhile, in his chamber, Gaito is with Sara.

Gaito: It's about time, Sara. All of the pearls are within my grasp. The time to rule the land has come.

Sara: Gaito, you can finally obtain the light of the land.

Gaito: Light, huh?

Sara: Scared?

Gaito: Fool, darkness is the other side of light, and so both of them should belong to me.

Sara: You've been trapped in the darkness of the sea for a long time. The right is yours. (aside) Kaito is uninteresting with his human heart. I want you to dispose of him quickly.

Back onshore, everyone is gathered at where Madame Taki is seated.

Hanon: Hey, if they purposely appeared in front of us, does this mean they're luring us to them?

Rina: Seems like it.

Madame Taki: It seems our opponent is very serious this time.

Nikora: How should we deal with their actions?

(pause)

Taiki: We go and face them. (the others look at him)

Caren: My sister Noelle is trapped there.

The others agree.

Hippo: Sara-sama and Coco-sama must be there, too.

Hanon: And Tarou-chan as well.

Taiki: (turns around and steps back up onto the concrete railing) Gaito… (a war hammer forms in his hands) **I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY WITH HIS LIFE FOR ALL HE'S DONE!**

Lucia: (holds her hand to her chest)

Rina: Lucia, what's wrong?

Lucia: It's Kaito… I think I heard Kaito calling for me.

(In the castle)

Gaito: (standing before Kaito, whom is in pain and holding his head) Is it painful, my other self? Rest assured; if you obtain the power of the Mermaid Princesses' pearls and destroy the Surface Lineage, that pain will disappear.

Kaito: The powers… of the pearls? (looks up at Gaito)

Gaito: Right. This time, a world without pain will be in our hands. (Kaito's eyes change color to purple and he stops struggling with his forehead insignia glowing)

Back on the surface, Taiki, Sylvia and Hippo are with the princesses at the water's edge, ready to go to the castle. Taiki throws the fused glaive star out in front of him and expands it to its maximum size, and then grasps tightly ahold of his war hammer.

Madame Taki: Everyone, take care. You must return.

Nikora: I'll be waiting for your return by cooking some of my delicious stew. (smiles)

Hippo: We will definitely return with all seven Mermaid Princesses, and the Surface Lineage.

The princesses all nod.

Taiki: (steps onto the glaive with his mother, to stop on the center) Let us all come back the victors, to a champion's feast! Onward, to our victory!

The princesses all enter the water and swim to stay with the glaive as it cuts across the surface and through the waves.

(In the castle)

Sara: (in her chamber, looking at the door to the room where Tarou is playing the piano in that trance) Mitsuki, it's finally happening… The Mermaid Princesses are coming.

Outside, the group has all arrived at the front of the castle, and Sylvia has let go of her son.

Lucia: How do we get into the castle?

As Taiki runs along one arm and jumps to the place into where the castle doors will go when they are opening, Hanon remarks at this.

Hanon: Talk about being inconsiderate! They should at least bid us welcome!

Taiki: Don't worry; I will rectify THAT mistake.

Taiki rears back for momentum, and smashes on the doors with the war hammer as hard as he can to have the "knocking" travel all the way into the castle.

Taiki: GAITO! IS THAT KNOCKING LOUD ENOUGH FOR YA?! This is Taiki Daisuke Alexis Yamada, heir to the Surface lineage! My mother Sylvia, the Mermaid Princesses and I have come to face you in the final battle! OPEN UP THESE DOORS **RIGHT NOW**, AND WE SHALL SEE WHO IS REALLY GOING TO WIN IN THIS WAR!

After several seconds of no response…

Taiki: Well then, if you won't open the doors, then I'll just have to break my way into there!

After one last smash on the doors, which is the hardest one of all that even left a large splitting crack in the left door, a dark wave of energy flings him back fast and hard into his mother, and both of them fall off the glaive and into the water before the star shrinks back down to normal size and the hammer disappears.

Lucia: Taiki, Sylvia, are you alright?!

Sylvia: Yeah, I'm fine.

Taiki: It seems somebody doesn't want to play fair.

Rina: Then we'd better look for another entrance.

But as soon as she says that, a square hole opens behind them, and they all are dragged to the edge, then fall down the rapidly-flowing waters into the hole. Inside, the Dark Lovers have come before Gaito upon his throne, and he smirks and chuckles when he senses that the group has taken the plunge.

Yuuri: Gaito-sama, it's about time.

Izul: The light of the seven Mermaid Princesses' colored pearls…

Eril: …is almost in your grasp.

Gaito: Come, let's invite the Mermaid Princesses and the Yamada family to the Mirror World.

Maria: Your wish is my command, Gaito-sama.


	33. Part XXX

**Part XXX**

**(Like with Part XXIX, this is rated M to AO for very graphic violence and injury with lots of bloodshed, as well as a LOT of vulgar language.)**

When they all come to, Taiki and Sylvia are also in their merman and mermaid forms, but a holster has appeared on Taiki for the new form of the manifestation of his spirit, life energy, and power in blade form… there is now a nagamaki. With him having practiced with a naginata many years ago with Kan-u, this lighter sword would give the enhanced reach of the naginata in a true blade.

Taiki: (as they all see the surroundings) Now we're in Gaito's lair.

Caren: What a rough welcoming.

Hanon: They really don't have any manners!

Sylvia: So rude, it deserves a smack across the face!

Taiki: The least that they can do is fight with honor, like us.

Caren: 'Big sister… where are you?!'

Gaito's voice: Welcome, Mermaid Princesses, and the Yamada family.

Lucia: Gaito!

Gaito's voice: You don't know how long I've waited for this day. The Mermaid Princesses' seven pearls will be mine, and the Surface Lineage will be eradicated.

Hanon: Who says we're going to hand our precious pearls to you?!

Rina: Come out, Gaito!

Taiki: Show your face, you arrogant bastard… you must answer for your crimes!

Caren: Release my sister and our friends!

Lucia: Noelle, Coco, where are you?!

Taiki: Do you understand my presence here, Gaito? The one you have brought into your castle is THE HARBINGER OF **DEATH**!

Eril: (laughs) Yoo-hoo! (she emerges from behind one column)

Yuuri: (emerging from behind a second one) We've come to welcome you.

Maria: (emerging from behind a third one) You should thank us, Mermaid Princesses and the Yamada family.

Taiki: (slight bow) I am most surprised. I would not think that anyone amongst the enemy would have a shred of honor about them. It seems that I have been proven wrong. Well, for even THAT much of it you show to us here, you have my gratitude… BUT… (starts to turn and stare at the three of them one at a time) …not one of you, from the biggest to the smallest, are of ANY concern to me whatsoever.

Hanon: Stop following Gaito's orders and think about your own happiness.

Izul: (comes out from behind the fourth column) Stop talking that nonsense. You don't understand a thing about Gaito-sama!

Yuuri: To us who live in the deep, dark sea, Gaito-sama is far more important than anything else. The likes of you could never understand.

Hippo: (looking at her) 'Y-Yuuri-san…'

Maria: (suddenly fades forward and places her hand on Taiki's shoulder) That especially goes for you and your mother, Prince of the Surface.

Taiki turns to stare her coldly in the eyes. With a straight face on him, he lightly pushes her back from being that close.

Eril: (spins) Prepare yourselves!

Rina: Lucia, Caren, Hippo! Leave this to Hanon and me! Go look for Noelle and the others!

Lucia: Understood! (picks up Hippo and goes to leave with Caren)

Caren: Thanks.

Taiki: (glancing aside) Mother, follow them. I'll be right with you.

As they start moving…

Eril: (starts to go after them) We won't let you escape!

Taiki has instantly faded back, drawn his nagamaki and started to swing it around, where it perfectly matches in timing with the following…

Izul: Leave them. (that line, and the blade stopped before her throat, stops Eril) We have the advantage if they're scattered. We'll take them on, one by one.

Eril: (turns back) You're right. I will deal with the Yamada boy later.

Taiki: Don't count on it. If I really wanted to do it, you would have already been carved up and your blood would be everywhere right now. ( Maria, Yuuri, and Izul) The same goes for the rest of you! You had better hope that you do not come face-to-face with me, because if you do, it WILL be a fight to the death, and I shall take the second-greatest of pleasures in spilling and tasting your blood! But NOTHING will make me happier than to take Gaito's life and exact justice for all of the wrongs he has committed in the pursuit of his own selfish gain!

At that, Taiki turns and disappears from the room.

Hanon: What's with them?! When did they have so much confidence, Rina?!

Rina: They purposely lured us into the castle. They must have set up a few traps beforehand. Hanon, be on your guard.

They transform as Ever Blue starts at the approach to the first refrain, all while the others go and search for Noelle and Coco.

Rina: We'll give you some special service today.

Hanon: A special duet with Rina and I.

Both: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

They go through that refrain, BUT…

Maria: (smirking) That is useless. Your song has no effect within Gaito's lair.

Yuuri: Gaito-sama's barrier protects us from your noise.

Hanon: N-No way… our songs won't work now!

Out in the hallways, the others come to a a large set of double doors. As they stop at it, the doors open for them. As that happens, Taiki's glaives hover around him.

Taiki: This must be the main room, for that is Gaito's throne is down there.

Lowering his hands into a position to feel for something, he also simultaneously turns back to his human form and takes upon a new outfit for battle. It is dark gray with gold accents, and an under layer of dark crimson on his upper half only from his waist to just under his chest. This same red color was prevalent also on gold-bordered pads for his knees and on cloth gauntlets for his hands.

Taiki: !

Sylvia: What is it, my son?

Taiki: (lowers down into a sprinter's neutral stance) Noelle and Coco are in here! Follow me!

He immediately takes off into the chamber down low in a breakneck running, and the two glaives hurry after him. His mother, Lucia, Hippo, and Caren all follow him inside the chamber. Near the end of the approach to the throne, there are the hollowed columns on either side. Taiki has stopped in between the closest two on their left, with a moment's tearing of anger and two moments' tearing of sadness, because here are the captive Mermaid Princesses, being held as trophies.

Taiki: (silently furious) Gaito, you're a sick bastard… How much can you boast before it's enough?!

Caren: *gasp* Coco! **Noelle**! (swims right over to the column encasing her sister) Big sister! Big sister!

She pounds the glass with her one hand until Hippo interrupts her.

Hippo: Caren-san, please move aside.

He holds up his key high, and in a burst of light, he assumes his human form with regal wear.

Hippo: The key I hold was originally my staff.

He jumps forward and swipes the staff up on a diagonal. This shatters the glass and sets Noelle free, though she still slumbers. Taiki is immediately behind her, and he jumps to aid his catching her. Once his feet are back down on the floor, he walks the few steps to hand Noelle over to the hold of her younger sister.

Taiki: She's free now.

Caren: (after having taken Noelle into her arms) Noelle… My sister… Oh, how I've… (starting to get teary-eyed) …always wanted to see you! Please, wake up!

Her voice does the trick, as Noelle awakens to it.

Noelle: Caren?

Caren: Big sister!

Noelle: It's really you… I've always wanted to meet you… my little sister…!

The two embrace **(LESBIAN TWINCEST! XD)** and say each other's names once again.

Lucia and Sylvia have been moved to tears, but so has Taiki.

Lucia: They have finally met each other… *snf* …I'm so happy!

Sylvia: *snf* (nods) Yes.

Taiki, with his head tilted down and hands in front of him in reverence while holding the glaive, slowly approaches.

Taiki: It is a joyous moment, for sure. (Noelle looks at him) The sisters have united, and what an honor it is to be their ally!

He stops, and raises his head to her.

Noelle: You must be the…

Taiki: As well as it is such an honor to finally meet you, Noelle-hime. You grace the heir to the Lineage of the Surface with your presence. (his mother approaches his side) I am Taiki Daisuke Alexis Yamada, prince of the Black Pearl.

Sylvia: (after a bow) I am Sylvia Sara Adelaide-Yamada, the previous heir. My son rescued me from death and brought me back to the living world. Truly, he is a wonderful young man.

Noelle: I have always believed in your lineage and its pearl… but until now I never thought that black would be able to show such beauty.

Taiki: (bows) Noelle-hime!

After a pause of a few seconds, he comes back up from the sign of reverence. When he does so, he sees that Noelle is much closer to him, which takes him a little bit by surprise.

Taiki: Um, well… please entrust me with your safety and well-being in these times of battle.

Noelle: I shall do so, young Prince.

She now lightly embraces him, somewhat to his surprise. But Taiki welcomes the embrace, and returns it in kind.

Taiki: 'I hope you find me as being a suitable man.'

The embrace ends, and Noelle returns to the side of her younger sister. Taiki then turns and looks up at the other column. Back in the entertainment hall, Rina and Hanon have had to evade the Dark Lovers' attacks. When the two are finally able to make a run for it, the foursome group gives chase. At the same time as this is happening, Hippo swipes up at the other column and shatters the glass. Now freed, Coco drops towards the group, and Taiki leaps forward to catch her, then lands on the floor.

Lucia: Coco, are you alright?

This awakens Lucia's second most superior figure of the same status, the South Pacific Mermaid Princess. In Taiki's hold, Coco sees Lucia.

Coco: You're a… A Mermaid… Princess?

Lucia: I'm Lucia, Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean.

Coco: Who's holding onto me?

Lucia: He is our ally, Coco.

Taiki: It is I, your protector and ally from the Lineage of the Surface. I am Taiki Daisuke Alexis Yamada. My mother Sylvia is behind me.

Sylvia: You're alright now.

Coco: Were you the ones who saved me?

Lucia: Yes! (Taiki nods)

Coco: (after being let go by Taiki) Thank you for saving me, Lucia, Taiki. (looking guilty) But I don't deserve to be saved.

Lucia: What?

Taiki: Coco-hime, what do you mean by that?

Coco: Long ago, when Sara lost Mitsuki-san, she was so grief-stricken that the power of her pearl went out of control. (she remembers a flashback) The negative energy brought a great calamity upon herself and it even sent shockwaves through my own country. (eyes closed) I, who had always stayed by Sara's side, couldn't even manage to help her.

Lucia: You're not the one at fault—

Coco: No! I couldn't stop Sara's pearl from running wild. (lowers her head) Then, Sara grew close with Gaito, and after that, Gaito had me trapped and held powerless in this castle. (she starts to cry in Lucia's hold) Oh, Sara…! Everyone…! I'm so sorry!

Tears fall, but not only from her, which she notices.

Coco: Lucia, Taiki… why are you two crying?

Lucia: Because… Sara and Coco have both suffered so many hardships…! (she trembles) …And yet, I knew nothing, and did nothing to help you…!

Taiki: (trembling, he puts his hand on Coco's right shoulder) Neither could I or my mother have been of any help… She was overseas and I was but a small child and had no status to my name at the time…

Inside his mind, at this very moment, an epiphany comes to him; it is a sobering one about the date on which this incident with Sara occurred.

Coco: Lucia… Taiki… you are really kind…

Lucia: (embraces her) I'm… sorry, Coco!

Taiki lets go of Coco's shoulder and a song plays very low around him and only he can hear it, but barely. It is a very vulgar song, one conveying pure hatred, by the band known as Godsmack. He turns to the left as everyone else finally registers the sound of footsteps with their ears. As the rest of them gasp at whom they see, Taiki is already intensely upset with feelings of hatred starting to overtake him.

Coco: Sara!

Taiki: Why, you…! You dare to step foot before us…?!

Though the aforementioned song plays around him, what Taiki hears first and foremost, though, is the verbal exchange between Sara and Coco. All the while, Taiki's glaives hover near him, still with their blades concealed.

Sara: You have awakened, my dear Coco.

Coco: Sara, let's start our lives all over again. Let's live together with these girls and Taiki…

Sara: Start our lives over, you say?

Coco: Yes, you can see they've come to save us.

Sara: (pauses, and shuts her eyes) You are all fools. Coco, do you really think you can take back what's been lost?

Coco: Sara…

Sara: My country… and all of your countries, too. (shifts her gaze) That is, except for the surface world that serves as your surrogate kingdom, Taiki, Sylvia!

Taiki and Sylvia are silent and do not audibly respond.

Sara: The deep dark sea has already stained my heart with darkness. And so, I have been reborn. Then, I noticed something. A great power within me, more powerful than love, courage, or hope.

Taiki: (points to Sara) And I know what that power was and what it did! It made a tidal wave that reached Japan many years ago on a fateful July night… it capsized and sank a cruise liner! This incident wasn't nature's doing…

He stares her dead in the face.

Taiki: YOU are the one responsible for the death of Kaito's parents!

The princesses and Sylvia are all shocked at this revelation.

Taiki: But that wasn't enough! No, you had to cast evil upon the day, setting the stage for my own tragedy! My mother was murdered on that same day a few years later!

He brings his hands in front of him, and looks at them with a tear of fury welling up in his right eye.

Taiki: My anger, my pain, and all of my sorrow…!

He drops his arms to his sides, with fists clenched.

Taiki: SARA, IT WAS **ALL ****YOUR**** FAULT**!

Sara: So what if it was?

Coco: (with a long face and sad eyes) Sara.

Sara: You look at me with such pitiful eyes, Coco. That's right. I'm not a Mermaid Princess anymore!

(In concurrence…)

Coco: Sara, that's not true!

Taiki: (to himself) 'Sara… you're DEAD now.'

Taiki fades forward as Coco is saying that, and he reappears right before Sara with so much anger in his eyes. Moreover, that song of hate that was barely audible is now loud enough to able to be heard by everyone else present. Taiki even goes with the words now being spoken.

Taiki: …The only thought I get of you sickens me!/ Everybody knows you're fake/ You're everything I fucking hate/ And I'm everything that you could never be!"

The volume tones down somewhat, and Taiki stares Sara dead cold in the eyes with a look of pure hate.. They stare long and hard throughout the refrain, and then the low background utterances of "Fuck you" which lead to the instrumental; here, it lowers down as to let one of them talk, at which point Sara grins.

Sara: And just what do YOU intend to do, young man? Just who do you think you're facing now?!

She goes to smack Taiki, but his forearm halts and then knocks away her dominant hand. After another second and a half, she goes with her other hand, then just as Taiki halts it, she ends up smacking him with her dominant hand as the song rises in volume again a little with the last time of the refrain, Taiki now having lowered his head. As the final time of the song's chorus starts, Taiki gets a smirk, trembles, then starts to snicker with his head down low.

Sara: …WHAT? What's so funny?

Not answering her and starting to break out into a laugh, Taiki is perceived by Sara to be mocking her.

Sara: I demand you to answer me, Taiki Yamada!

He then picks up his head to meet eye contact with her again.

Taiki: You're NOT a Mermaid Princess anymore, you say?!

Sara: Yeah, that's what I said; what's so funny about it?!

The song is coming closer to the end, and comes up in volume enough for the first of the last two utterances of the line "And I'd love to hit you, you're all the same to me"; as it is being said, Taiki's eyes go wide open and a truly sadistic look appears on his face.

Taiki: **YOU'RE ****MINE****!**

He suddenly and sadistically punches her fiercely hard in the stomach, making her reel forward in pain almost all of the way to his shoulder.

Taiki: Gaito's woman will die!

He just pulls back his fist, and then has two war hammers appear behind her. He has them smash her body as he grasps and holds her in place for a few seconds. The one war hammer turns around to its spike, and it pierces and shatters Sara's right shoulder, after which both weapons disappear. With Sara now yelling in pain to this, Taiki lets go of her, backs up a step and proceeds to headbutt her very hard, leading to a few cracks in her skull and making her scream as she drops to the floor. The others, if they weren't immensely shocked right before he did that, became such and yelled his name.

Coco: What are you doing to her?!

Taiki, with a cold and evil look in his eyes, draws his nagamaki.

Taiki: (with a sinister demeanor) YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID TO US! I am exacting justice! (to Sara) No longer am I being hurt by injuring you for your mistake! (as the song has the background voice screaming "FUCK YOU!" for the final eight times and then head to the end) Only one pearl may be black, and I WON'T let it be yours! You will regret your mistakes in Hell! **NOW DIE!**

Just as he raises his nagamaki with the intent to slash it down and through her neck…

Sara: HOW DARE YOU!

…Sara retaliates. Her eyes go purple and an evil power switches all of her damage to Taiki, but it also applies the shattering to Taiki's other shoulder as well, thereby rendering both of his arms useless. The explosive influx of the damage and pain makes him drop his weapon as his legs give way and he collapses to his knees. The weapon and holster both disappear as Taiki shrieks in agony to the terrible pain and injuries, but moments later, as the song ends completely, his voice is suddenly sealed to leave him mute. This happens as he rears up and back to shout, which further worsens his pain. With this sight before her, Sara now applies the finishing touch by a smash kick to Taiki's chest; the force throws him backwards towards his mother, and breaks his breastbone in the process.

The Princesses and Sylvia all shout his name, and the latter goes down to her knees to get ahold of her son.

Sylvia: What have you done to my son, Sara?!

Sara: My damage is now his, I broke his breastbone and I have sealed his voice! You see?! I'm truly not a Mermaid Princess anymore; I'm something more powerful now!

Lucia: Sara, please stop!

She clears her throat and tries to smile here the best she can.

Lucia: Listen, you don't need to do this. You're only suffering right now. (gets up) But it's going to be alright now. Forgive Taiki for his overreaction, because you have us all supporting you, even him!

Sara: Could it be that you're not afraid of me?

Lucia: Yes! Because we are friends, aren't we?

Sara: We're friends? (eyes closed) Then let me tell you something. I have thrown away my heart, Lucia… THIS is the real me!

She opens her eyes wide and they turn purple as magic explosively envelops Lucia and takes her away from the spot, screaming.

Taiki, as the light from this magic was in the process of doing that, flipped himself up to his feet in rage. Unable to speak, he now projects his voice from his mind.

Taiki: "**SARA, YOU ****BIIIIITCH****!**"

Despite all of his injury, he blurs to Sara and dives for her. He makes to grab her with his arms in the process of this tackle; however, just as he lays his hands on her, she disappears before he can grasp. So, Taiki drops to the floor and the impact with it jars his body and exacerbates his pain and injuries even more so. His mother Sylvia, Hippo and the Princesses all come to him as he cringes and trembles violently.

Sylvia: Taiki, stop exerting yourself; you're hurt!

Taiki: "Unforgivable… SUCH ACTIONS ARE UNFORGIVABLE!"

The group takes what precious little they have at their disposal, which is Taiki's own clothing from his current outfit, and remove it from him, after which they tear it into strips. They spend many minutes holding Taiki in place to brace the injury sites as best they can, and then they brace his arms to his body in order to immobilize them.

Taiki: "KILL HER! FIND THAT WOMAN AND **KILL HER**!"

Ignoring his enraged statement, and with no idea as to Lucia's whereabouts, the group start off to go and look for her as they carry Taiki.

During this time, Lucia has awakened in a somewhat dark chamber with crystals and mirrors around her. This is the Mirror World.

Lucia: Where am I?

She hears someone appear behind her, and looks and sees that it is Gaito, now walking towards her.

Lucia: It's you, Gaito!

Gaito: Yes, I am Gaito. And I am also your beloved Kaito.

Lucia: What are you saying?! Just how can you be Kaito?!

Gaito: Heh heh heh. Kaito and I… have already joined as one.

As those words grace Lucia's ears, back at the hotel, Madame Taki's crystal ball cracks, much to her and Nikora's collective shock.

Madame Taki: T-This is bad.

Nikora: Taki-san, what do you mean?!

Madame Taki: In ancient times, the elder of the Panterassa was known to have the power to make people's hearts waver. I fear that now, Lucia is facing that power.

Nikora: N-No way…

Madame Taki: If that's true, then what Lucia has to fight isn't the enemy, but her own heart.

As Gaito comes close, in an instant, he and Kaito seem to switch places, and to Lucia, she sees the one she loves stop before her.

Lucia: K-Kaito! (she looks up) Are you really Kaito?

Kaito: What are you saying, Lucia? If I'm not Kaito, then who do you think I am?

Lucia: B-But Kaito is in Hawaii.

Kaito: I came back for your sake, Lucia.

Lucia: (starting to get a look of joy) Then, you're really Kaito, right?!

Kaito: (with a darkened reflection of Gaito next to him in the one mirror) Yeah, that's right, Lucia.

The actual Kaito, on his throne, rears up and screams in pain, then grabs his head with his hands. Inside the darkened mirror, Gaito's reflection does that, and Kaito instantly disappears, to Lucia's surprise. She calls for his name and looks to her sides.

Lucia: Where did you go?

Back with the actual Kaito, on his throne, breathing hard, Gaito addresses him from behind and to the right.

Gaito: Kaito, my younger brother. (with Kaito having somewhat raised his head) You were separated from me when we were born. I've had to live in this deep, dark sea all alone. I had nothing! You were taken away from me, and then I was sealed in darkness. And the ones who did it were none other than the Mermaid Princesses and Sylvia Yamada, then the heir of the Lineage of the Surface!

Kaito: (an almost blank stare, with his head up straight and looking to his front) Mermaid…Princesses?

Gaito: My younger brother, we must get our hands on the Mermaid Princesses' pearls this time. And then, we kill the Yamadas, take their pearl, and take back the light!

Gaito uses Kaito's appearance and voice to appear before Lucia in one of the mirrors, and then he grasps his chest in pain when she sees him.

Lucia: (with her hands on the mirror) What's wrong, Kaito? Are you in pain?!

"Kaito": (looks it and "desperately" raises his left hand) Lucia… I beg you… Give me your pearl.

Lucia: Eh?

"Kaito": Lucia. This place is really dark… really cold. (puts his left hand on the mirror's surface) I need your pearl.

Lucia: Kaito, (her right hand now touching her pendant) is this the pearl you need?

The pendant opens onto the sight of her pearl, shining.

"Kaito": That's it. Give the pearl to me, quickly.

Just the way that was said made Lucia realize something was wrong. She instantly backed up as she closed and clasped her pendant.

Lucia: You… Are you really Kaito?!

Gaito's voice now superimposes and is said with Kaito's voice. "Hand the pearl over to me now!"

Lucia: No, you aren't Kaito! You are NOT Kaito!

Gaito: (now emerging from the mirror, his left hand reaching towards her) Hand the pearl over to me.

He chuckles as his Panterassa insignia shines forth and he reaches towards Lucia and her pendant.

Lucia: (in panic) Save me, Kaito!

Kaito, back where he is situated, hears her voice, and at that, he and his Panterassa insignia of the light forcefully react as he yells her name. His powers of light are unleashed, and permeate the castle to get into the Mirror World.

Gaito: (grunts) That bastard.

Lucia: ! This light… This warm light is… it's Kaito!

Being hurt, the light overtakes Gaito and makes him disappear from the chamber. Unfortunately, after the light stops, and Kaito slumps, Gaito still addresses Lucia with his voice while images of him are in every mirror she can see.

Gaito: "Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess. If you continue to defy me, you will be trapped in here and be alone forever. There is no one and nothing else here. No one can come here, and you can't leave. No one will come and save you. Your Mermaid Princess friends, the Yamada family, and Kaito will not come."

Lucia: That… (closes her eyes) …That isn't true! Everyone will come! They will come and save me!

Gaito: "Heh. You fool."

He walks out of the mirror to her left and towards her, until Lucia's words stop him.

Lucia: I believe that everyone will come for me. (holds her head up straight) I believe in them!

Her pearl shines brightly in a Pearl Reaction, hurting Gaito and making him back-step, turning to the right in the process. Then, eight colored orbs of light (yellow, blue, purple, two of crème, aqua, green, and black) show up in front of him and erupt in white light. When it fades, everyone else has appeared there, and with serious looks on their faces. Taiki is standing now, between Noelle and Coco, and is holding his fused glaive in his hands. All of these Pearl Reactions have started supernatural healing on him to undo damage to his bones and joints, and do what they can for his massive pain.

Taiki: "My enemy now stands before me…"

Lucia: Everyone!

Rina: Are you alright, Lucia?

Lucia: How did you know I was here?

Hanon: Your pearl called us here.

Hippo: Coco-sama, Noelle-sama, receive your pearls back from Taiki.

Noelle and Coco take hold on the respective arms of the glaive, with the Japanese script saying Indigo Pearl and Yellow Pearl.

(said together)

Noelle: As the Princess of the Arctic, return unto me my **Indigo Pearl**.

Coco: As the Princess of the South Pacific, return unto me my **Yellow Pearl**.

The arms ERUPT in the two colors' light, and the princesses' eyes glow their respective colors as Taiki's eyes glow in a marbled mix of indigo and yellow as the girls let go of the star. The surge of power frees his voice and heals the rest of his wounds as best they can as the star spins wildly. It hurtles up into the air there in the Mirror World, goes to its maximum size, and then increases by another 100% of the base size before shrinking down to that starting point. Coming to Taiki, it pulls in its blades and goes vertical. With the wrapping around his upper body now undone, Taiki reaches up and places his hands on the ends of the Yellow and Indigo arms, and the pearls drop into his palms. The star moves aside, and Taiki hands the pearls to Noelle and Coco.

Taiki: Let's go, everyone!

Lucia transforms, followed by Caren and Sylvia.

Noelle: Indigo Pearl Voice!

Coco: Yellow Pearl Voice!

The freed Princesses finally transform to their Idol forms, and last, but certainly not least…

Taiki: Voice of the Surface: Enchanted Black Pearl!

Taiki's Idol outfit appears immediately on him. And then, everyone powers up to their second forms.

(KODOU starts in the background)

Gaito: Damn you, Mermaid Princesses, Surface Lineage!

Taiki: SILENCE!

Lucia: The light of our six pearls…

Taiki + Sylvia: …and our lineage's Black Pearl…

Lucia, Taiki and Sylvia: …will never lose to the darkness!

Lucia: We will illuminate your darkness!

All: Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!

KODOU blasts Gaito, and although it looks like Gaito struggles and is in pain from it…

Lucia: Love Shower Pitch!

…at this, both he and everything around him shatters.

Taiki: What is the meaning of this?!

The group all appears in Gaito's throne room, to which he steps out into sight.

**[Preview:**

**Taiki: This is your end, Gaito! *roar***

***shot of a beastly Taiki***

**Hanon: Why has he become a beast?!**

**Beast: My animality. *screech***

***CLANG! against Gaito's sword***

**Sylvia: The Dark Lovers?! Look out!**

***piercing by their attacks, followed by a sword slash, resulting in cutting of muscle and gushing of blood***

**GYYOOOOOONNN—!**

***impact with blood staining the floor***

**Disembodied Voice: FATALITY.**

**Princesses and Sylvia: NO, TAIKI!**

**Sara: And now, for the rest of you!**

***the others are seen to cringe down in pain***

***cut to another shot, of Hanon looking from the side at Sara and Tarou holding each other's gaze***

***Tarou having fallen on the floor***

***Sara crying with her head lowered***

***A large blade stopping before touching someone's neck, and a wide red eye***

***that wide eye turns to black and closes enough to impart a look of death***

**Next time on Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Resurrected Truth.**

**Sylvia: Please, Taiki, no, you just can't die here!]**


	34. Part XXXI

**Part XXXI**

**(Again, this is rated M to AO for very graphic violence and injury with lots of bloodshed, as well as a LOT of vulgar language.)**

(Recap:

Lucia: We entered into Gaito's lair and managed to save Noelle, the Indigo Mermaid Princess, and Coco, the Yellow Mermaid Princess. After a turned-sadistic Taiki had the damage reversed onto him by Sara, suddenly Gaito appeared and trapped me in a mirror. Gaito threatened to keep me trapped alone forever, but everyone came to my rescue. Though we all synched our powers together, our songs do not work against Gaito. What will he do?)

Gaito: Mermaid Princesses, your efforts are wasted.

Taiki: WHAT?!

Hanon: W-Why?!

Lucia: Our song didn't work against Gaito?!

Gaito: It doesn't matter how much you sing, with only your six pearls and the Surface Lineage, you can't win against me as long as you're missing the final pearl.

Taiki: You're wrong! I swore I would strike down my enemy, AND I **WILL**!

Gaito: (as a dark aura surrounds him) Mermaid Princesses and the Yamada family, have a taste of my hatred!

[WHAT WILL GAITO DO, YOU ASK? **THIS!**]

Gaito raises his right hand, and, before Taiki could ever hope to react, strikes out with his power by blasting Hippo with it and returning him to his penguin form.

Hanon: Hippo!

Rina: Are you alright?!

Hippo: Nngh, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, everyone; be on your guard!

Gaito: (laughs and raises his hand again) The rest of you are next.

[[Episode 51: Resurrected Truth]]

**[The true reason for the M-to-AO rating is in this episode's events as I have rewritten them. Brace yourselves for truly mature content, and hold fast to your stomaches if very graphic imagery of near-guro injury would upset them and make you feel nauseous. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!]**

Gaito fires at Lucia, and Taiki shoves her away while he brings forth his glaive and spins it as fast as possible, pouring in the power behind everyone's pearls. About two-thirds of the evil power parts around it and bursts back into the wall behind them, but that other third shoves Taiki off of his feet and pushes the now-slowed glaive over him. Even though it has slowed, the weapon lacerates him HORRIBLY and cuts almost down to the bone wherever it touches, not to mention shreds his outfit.

Taiki: **AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!**

He rolls over and gets up, calling the retracted star back to him, though he is bleeding horrendously. He does indeed falter and fall, prompting Noelle to catch him as his Pearl reacts and starts to heal that damage as best as it can by itself.

Gaito: HA HA HA HA!

Lucia: Taiki!

Noelle: (holding him) Taiki-san, are you alright?!

Caren: My god, what incredible power…

Hanon: His powers have seriously increased again.

Rina: Everyone, be careful!

Noelle, Coco and Sylvia: Right!

Taiki: (eyes already being swallowed up by red) YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!

Gaito laughs and his Panterassa insignia lights up, much to Lucia's shock and horror.

Lucia: (gasps) That same symbol!

Rina: Do you know something about the symbol that appeared on Gaito's forehead, Lucia?

Lucia: That's the same symbol that I've seen appear on Kaito's forehead previously.

Caren: What was that?!

Gaito: (chuckles and sits down on his throne) Of course it's the same. Kaito is my long lost twin brother.

Taiki: WHAT?!

Gaito: Kaito has already returned to my side. Now, the power of the Panterassa can finally materialize completely. Now, even if I don't have all of your pearls, something like destroying the surface world is a simple task for me!

Taiki: YOU…! **DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING TRY IT, OR I ****WILL**** STOP YOU!**

Gaito: It doesn't matter what you say. There is only one path for you to choose. If you wish to still live, hand over your pearls quietly, get down on your knees, and beg me for forgiveness!

He summons a dark wind against them all.

Lucia: No, I do not believe you! (Gaito stops leaning on his arm and sits up straight) Even if Kaito really is your younger brother, Kaito will always be my Kaito! He will definitely not join you! Then in that case, I sure do have another path to choose!

Taiki: (stomps forward a few feet) AND I HAVE MADE **MY OWN** CHOICE! IT IS TO KILL! SO LONG AS I BREATHE AND LIVE, YOU… CANNOT… WIN!

Gaito: (laughs) So be it, all of you. I will show you what happens for daring to defy me! Let the winds blow and the waves crash! Let lightning shine! (he stands up) **AND ENGULF THE SURFACE WORLD IN A SEA OF CHAOS AND DESPAIR!**

The power fires straight up from him, permeates his spire, and up to the tempest outside, where it almost instantly envelops the rest of the skies around Japan's coast there, and HORRIFYING waves and winds and lightning strikes now ravage the land. All of the losses of life and damage are felt in Taiki's heart, and it pushes him to fury very rapidly. Despite his lacerations, the deepest have already started to heal, and his power starts to quickly and explosively rise on account of his raw emotions.

Gaito: (laughs) Oh, winds! Oh, waves! Destroy with even more fury!

Lucia: Stop it!

Hanon: Gaito, we demand that you stop this!

Taiki erupts in power and lets out a war cry, wherein his aura surges and his body overflows with adrenaline. He lowers his head and stares across the chamber.

Taiki: **GAITO!**

Taiki stomps forward, approaching his enemy. Every step shakes the castle thanks to all of the energy that has surged about him. He stops at the midpoint between where everyone else is behind him and Gaito's position at his throne. The energies from Taiki lift his hair, and then causes every window or glass object in the castle to shatter finely. So, the large ceiling windows above them rain down thousands of shards.

Taiki: (in a deeper, and evil voice) Death is the only way out now.

Gaito: (laughs) For YOU, yes! You DARE to tell me what to do?!

Taiki: (returns to his normal voice) I do more than question you and demand of you, Gaito. I challenge you… (points to him, and inhales) **…TO MORTAL KOMBAT!** NO TRICKS, JUST US TWO BEINGS CLASHING IN A FIGHT TO THE DEATH! **Do you accept, or yield?**

Gaito: (gets a very serious look on his face at the uttering of those last words) I …accept.

Gaito gets up from his throne, and steps towards Taiki.

Gaito: Sylvia Adelaide-Yamada, watch as I put you and your impudent son in your collective place! Mermaid Princesses, when they are out of the way, you are next!

The glaives change forms into bladed fans and appear in holsters on Taiki's lower legs.

Taiki: I shall do what Aqua Regina herself could NOT - Gaito, come hell or high water, your life AND your soul will both be mine!

Taiki + Gaito: FIGHT!

And so, what unfolds is a bitter, hatred-fueled fight that goes back and forth between the two young men, where they are beating each other up as hard as they can. Taiki does everything he possibly can against Gaito, including throwing his glaives, which are in the form of those bladed fans. He also uses the nagamaki summoned forth from his life essence, wielding it nigh flawlessly. Eventually, Taiki tackles Gaito and takes him down to the floor.

Taiki: (on top of Gaito) SUCK IT DOWN, GAITO! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!

He furiously punches at Gaito's face for several seconds until he is pushed off to the side, and Gaito flips up to his feet as if nothing had happened. Not only does it not seem to be enough, whatever Taiki had been doing for this fight, his pain is far surpassing Gaito's, due to previous injuries; in spite of this, Taiki refuses to let it slow him down and let Gaito gain the upper hand on him.

Gaito: You're pathetic, Taiki. And to think, previous generations of your Lineage would do less physically but be able to do more with it… Just face it, you are weak, and you will forever be that way!

To that, Taiki's eyes go wide and red. He disappears and reappears to sucker punch Gaito in the gut to make him rear forward in pain.

Taiki: (evil voice) Disrespect is unwelcome.

Taiki lifts his right arm and brings it down at the base of Gaito's neck from behind, cracking and breaking the uppermost vertebrae right there, making Gaito drop forward to the ground, but he then rolls to one side and gets up to his feet.

Taiki: I am NOT finished with you.

Taiki fades forward and punches Gaito right in the nose, making him stagger back a few feet. Taiki gets behind and shoves Gaito down, and then, as if that previous savage attack was not painful and damaging enough, Taiki thrusts his right foot down onto Gaito's lower back, cracking the lumbar vertebrae as well. Gaito now yells in agony and blood drops fly out of his mouth at that. Taiki then thrusts a razor-tipped grappling hook on a rope to get ahold of Gaito.

Taiki: **NOW GET THE ****FUCK**** OVER HERE!**

Taiki proceeds to uppercut, upward elbow smash, or use other launching attacks to send Gaito flying, then fling out the hook again to bring the evil older heir of the Panterassa back down for more. Taiki finishes this assault with a vicious uppercut kick and Gaito finally hits the ground. Taiki, no doubt about it, finally has a clear advantage. He rolls Gaito over with his foot, but then suddenly makes a mistake and gets cocky upon standing on Gaito's neck and chest.

Taiki: I **KNEW** YOU COULDN'T HOLD YOUR OWN WHERE IT REALLY MATTERED!

Now, unfortunately, Gaito decides to no longer fight fairly as Taiki raises his nagamaki with its point facing downward, ready to thrust.

Taiki: Now it's time to finish you!

Gaito pulls out a dirty move and forces his power in a large burst to knock Taiki up and back very violently…

Taiki: **GYYAAUUUGGGHH!**

The energy burst follows with him and smashes him into the floor so hard that he blacks out upon impact. The nagamaki disappears along with the holster as Sylvia runs to her son, and Gaito gets up to his feet, shockingly with little effort. His horrible damage has been healed thanks to his power, and now he walks towards the pair, with their collective guard now having been lowered. Just as Gaito forms his sword once again, Taiki's body violently convulses.

Sylvia: Taiki, what's the matter?!

Gaito: (drawing back his sword, ready to go and stab Taiki through the chest) I will be the one doing the executing! HA HA HA!

Suddenly, Taiki's eyes, shut and at such a lowered angle as if in severe anger, open wide. He puts up his hand, and grasps and halts Gaito's sword, even though his doing so leads to a severe laceration in his hand. He immediately raises his head, and the violent red eyes shoot a burst laser at Gaito's face. That makes him let go of his sword, and then Taiki's mind fires a large telekinetic burst to knock him up and away from the center of the hallway. Gaito adjusts himself in the air to land on his feet right in front of his throne as Taiki throws the sword at and past him, by only the slightest amount of error from it at least flying into the right arm.

Gaito: 'What is he doing now?'

Sylvia: Taiki, what's going on with you?!

Taiki flips up off the ground, lands on his feet with a thundering force that shakes the entire castle's structure noticeably, and growls in an inhuman manner.

Sylvia: Taiki?! Answer your mother - what's the matter?!

Ignoring her, he rears back leaning, and shrieks akin to a beast. True to this, his body suddenly bulks and turns to something akin to a beast. Even more of a surprise is that his glaive stars separate into equal parts, with the arms fusing onto his fingers and turning into large claws.

Gaito: (gasp) What?! What madness is this?!

Taiki: It's my animality. (growling low) Nothing… ventured… nothing… *eyes narrow to slits* GAINED!

Looking frightening, he bursts forward, knocking everyone back, and he's at Gaito before the guy can realize the speed that as been gained.

Gaito: 'How can this human gain such power all of a sudden?!'

Beast Taiki thrusts his arms to him, but he hits a barrier that was put up in the nick of time. To this, the beast slashes maniacally, its self-control all but gone. All of the energies behind the slashes get through and cut Gaito, which he notices.

Gaito: WHAT?! 'How is he penetrating my barrier?!'

Then Beast Taiki thrusts all of his fingers together at the center, the claw blades jut out as far as they can go, and they actually pierce the barrier. He then starts to pull apart at the center, even through much straining and pain. After several seconds, a tear is starting to appear.

Gaito: No, that's IMPOSSIBLE!

Beast Taiki yells and in one last exertion, rips that tear open wide. He screeches and thrusts forward towards Gaito, actually cutting him on the chest and inflicting pain.

The beastly Taiki now extends a blade from his left forearm as he grasps ahold of Gaito with his right hand. The blade pierces through Gaito's midsection and out his back, and the beastly form laughs in a very deep voice as it pulls back the right arm for a little momentum. Not even the Princesses or Taiki's mother can believe what is being done by their ally, swallowed up in this frightening form of sin and hate. But what transpires next will be the worst thing yet…

Gaito: Dark Lovers—

His call to his foursome of subjects is interrupted by Beast Taiki moving his right forearm forward and thrusting out the blade, putting it through Gaito's neck and severing both the internal carotid artery and the internal jugular vein on the elder Panterassa's left side. The blade retracts as Beast Taiki pulls back his right arm again, leaving Gaito starting to bleed heavily.

Gaito: HELP M—

Beast Taiki grimaces, thrusts his forearm up and takes an absolutely sick pleasure in sending the blade through Gaito's left eye, then his skull, and out the back of his head; the curve of the blade overall, and the front section being quite narrow, means that Gaito's brain is more or less spared direct damage, but this is no consolation. Gaito screams in horror to what is befalling him. This act is so sickening that some of the Princesses get very nauseous upon seeing it. Out of sight from everyone, the Dark Lovers appear on the outer sides of the hall, behind the pillars.

Beast Taiki pulls back the blade and his forearm, extends his left arm fully, and makes to kick Gaito away from him. Before he can make contact, Gaito has pulled together energy in his hands; he unleashes this on Beast Taiki as the kick connects. Gaito flies back much less and manages to land on his feet, but the energy blast he fired fiercely repulsed Beast Taiki up and away from him and towards the middle of the chamber. But, while still airborne…

Gaito: (with his sickening injures being healed by all of his powers) NOW STRIKE!

Upon his landing, Sylvia and the Princesses all yell out to Taiki for him to get out of the way, but as soon as he hears his, it is already too late for him to move. The attacks from the Dark Lovers all converge at the same time, and they pierce him through all at once. From this horrifying combination attack, the beastly form cries out in an agonizing yelp, and is left prone and very weakened, but this is not the end of it.

A disembodied voice says "FINISH HIM!" and Gaito reappears right before the defeated beast. He does like before with his power, but channels it into his sword, which he has called back into his hands, and slashes upwards using both arms for the motion.

A loud and painful cry resounds as the beast gets a horrific slash up its body and the energy spreads outwards to damage the limbs. Cuts open everywhere on the body, and this silences the beast. It falls backwards and the impact with the floor shakes the whole castle and sounds like thunder. Blood spurts into the air and stains the floor as the beastly form goes away upon impact. Taiki, in his human form, has a hard jolt run through his body, and then blood drips from his mouth as his head falls to the left, his eyes almost devoid of life.

Sylvia + the Princesses: (screaming) TAIKI!

Sylvia: (goes down and picks up Taiki) MY SON, ANSWER ME!

There is no response from him. With blood now secreting from so many cuts and injuries, with muscles having been pulled, strained or torn in his overexertion, and with very possible cracked, broken, or even splintered bones suffered from that horrific attack, the princesses and Sylvia all gasp, and they fear the worst. Sylvia finds that Taiki has a pulse, meaning he is still alive. How he had not been killed is anyone's guess, but it is in all likelihood that he is rapidly progressing towards death now.

Gaito, now standing once again before his throne, has had all of his injuries been completely healed, even the reformation of his left eye. As made evident by this, Taiki truly stood no chance of defeating him, so all of the fighting had been meaningless.

Gaito: It serves that impudent human right! (after a pause) Now then, I'll let my lovely underlings deal with the rest of you.

He snaps his fingers, and Sylvia hurriedly gets her son up into her arms as the Dark Lovers finally appear before them.

Maria: Your son has paid for his insolence with his life, Sylvia Yamada! Now, the rest of you shall be captured by us!

She then lets out a super version of her Lovers Ice Darts. Everyone is shocked at just how much more powerful that attack was.

Maria: This isn't the same Ice Darts attack from times previous. We've been powered-up with Gaito-sama's power, and now you can't win!

Eril and Izul let out their attacks, and though the princesses all manage to dodge without getting hit, Sylvia gets hit with them, even if not full force. And then Yuuri's piano melody hurts everyone.

Gaito: (laughs loudly and akin to a maniac) What a nice show, Mermaid Princesses!

Hippo: Everyone, this way! Get into cover and away from them!

Sylvia, having to carry her son, is the second-to-last one to be running over to that spot, but she trips and lands on all fours, with Taiki also hitting the ground back-first in the process.

Maria: You will not escape! Super Lovers Ice Darts!

Lucia trips right in the pair's midst, and Taiki reaches out with his mind, clinging onto life.

The Princesses: No, Lucia!

**The dark ice spikes are headed right for her, Sylvia and Taiki, to kill them!**

Just as Taiki gurgles out "Save… us…" through all of the blood in his mouth, Lucia screams out for Kaito, and he reacts to her outcry with his powers of light. The powers surround her and the Yamadas in that warm, yellowed light and the ice spikes are destroyed upon contact, which is a shocker to Gaito.

Gaito: What?! This light is… (angered) 'That bastard, he dares to interfere with me…'

Lucia recognizes the light and stands up, and this hurts the Dark Lovers and Gaito, making them all disappear. The light, also encompassing Sylvia and Taiki, helps the mother fully recover whatever had just befallen her from the attacks, and does whatever it could for the son's life-threatening injuries. As the light goes away, everyone else runs over to the three of them.

Hippo: Lucia-san!

Taiki coughs up blood, on all fours, and gasps when the coughing stops.

Everyone: Taiki!

Caren: Thank goodness you're safe!

Noelle: We all thought that you were dead! But, what just happened?

Coco: Yeah, what was that light?

Taiki: (gets up onto his knees, in SEVERE pain) That must have been Kaito, wasn't it…

Lucia: We need to save Kaito! We have to save him now, before his heart is devoured by Gaito! If we don't, it'll be too late!

Rina: Lucia…

Lucia: When we were enveloped by that light, I heard Kaito's voice. I could clearly hear Kaito calling out my name.

Caren: But Kaito has already fallen into Gaito's hands.

Coco: Yeah, his heart is probably already under Gaito's control.

Lucia: No. (shakes her head) Even if he's being controlled, Kaito's heart is still alive!

Taiki is able to stand up on his feet again, though still in such agony that he keeps one of his eyes closed.

Taiki: Well, then how you suppose we go about finding him?

Just as he finishes saying that, Sara appears in front of them.

Hanon: You're…

Rina: The Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess.

Coco: Sara!

Lucia: Listen, Sara! You must know where Kaito is, right?! Tell me!

Taiki: (Holds out his stars, still in the forms of those bladed fans) DO IT… OR ELSE WE'LL… HAVE TO FORCE YOU…

Sara: Taiki Yamada. You, your mother and the Mermaid Princesses are all fools. Just come to your senses already. Don't be misled by love. You should abandon your love before he betrays you. That would be the right choice. Wouldn't you say so, Taiki-san?

Taiki: YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, WOMAN! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF LOVE AT ALL?!

Lucia: (holding onto Taiki) Sara, I beg you. If you won't tell us, we WILL have to use force, like Taiki said!

Sara: How interesting. Then I shall have you all do what you have just said.

Taiki: (his headphones and microphone appear on his head, as a song by Adema starts around him) …Then so be it! You will suffer from pain by my voice!

Lucia: I am not afraid, since my friends are here with me. (KODOU in the BG) Through the pain, I will make you understand the power of love once again!

The music gets underway, and…

Sylvia + the Princesses: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

All throughout the two songs going simultaneously, Sara doesn't even flinch. When it all ends…

Sara: (chuckles) Are your abilities only this strong? (the live stage light disappears and the song quickly fades on out)

Coco: Sara…

Taiki: Why did I not give you any pain?! TELL ME!

Sara: Fools. (Return to the Sea starting in the BG) Did you think the songs you received from Aqua Regina would work on me, a Mermaid Princess?

Taiki: (furious) BUT—!

Sara: Taiki Yamada, my words before cannot denounce my birth status! And YOUR voice can do nothing against me, either!

Taiki: WHY, YOU…!

Sara: I will show you Mermaid Princesses that love is an empty word, and give you ALL pain!

Her Black Pearl instantly manifests in her microphone, and just as Taiki lunges at her, in spite of the nigh-crippling pain he's already feeling, she starts to sing. He hits her protective shield and drops down to the floor to his knees, and then yells out in severe agony. The others, whom all call out for her to stop it, collapse to their knees. Sara then kicks Taiki and forces him down to hit the floor.

Sara: Suffer in pain! Struggle for your lives! Even what you feel is NOTHING compared to the pain that I've suffered!

Lucia: K-Kaito…

Sara's laughs resound over everyone, and she stomps her foot down onto Taiki's chest and keeps pressure on him. Taiki has problems getting full breaths now, but his fortitude knows no limits.

Sara: Does it hurt? It serves you right. (she looks down to Taiki) And especially YOU, Taiki Yamada, whom dares to strike at me and Gaito! (brings up her microphone) I will let you feel even more pain!

But she and her music stop when Tarou and his piano requiem resound out to them and they all hear it.

Hanon: (getting up) Tarou-chan is playing the piano…

Sara: Mitsuki. (she suddenly gets upset)

At that, she storms off to where she is keeping him, and Hanon picks up Taiki so that they can hurry after her together.

Sara: (throwing open the door) Mitsuki, stop this right now! Stop playing the piano!

He, of course, does not listen because he's under a trance.

Sara: (marches) Mitsuki! I said to stop playing the piano! (clenches a fist) Can't you hear me?!

She slams her hand down onto the high-pitch keys, and the music stops. Seconds later, both Hanon and Taiki get over and into the doorway.

Taiki: Tarou-nii…!

Hanon: So you were alright. Thank goodness.

After a pause, Tarou resumes playing in that trance.

Sara: I understand, Mitsuki. You're saying that you no longer cherish your life, right? (lifts her microphone to near her mouth) Then, I shall grant your wish!

Taiki and Hanon get in her way and Hanon puts her arms to her sides.

Taiki: (murderous tone) DON'T YOU **FUCKING** **DARE****, **SARA!

Sara: (surprised at this, as both Taiki and Hanon stare at her cold) You surprised me. The pain should have you fall and stay on your knees or your back.

Hanon: Stop hurting Tarou-chan right now! If you can't relieve your anger, then take it out on me!

Taiki, being just in front of Hanon, spreads apart his arms before her and Sara. And that track from before resumes around him.

Taiki: You need to go through me first! But hear this, Sara… no matter how much pain and injury you inflict on me, **I… WILL… NEVER… DIE! **(sings) **YOU CAN'T KILL ME – I'M IMMORRRRRRRRRRRTAAAAAAAAL!**

Sara: How interesting. I wonder how long you can put up this façade. Taiki, I will now test your claim!

She resumes her song with the first refrain, and Hanon and Taiki cringe downwards from the pain.

(these thoughts coincide)

Hanon: 'It hurts… But if I give in, Tarou-chan will be… That won't happen!'

Taiki: 'God, I'm in agony! But I won't lose… or else Tarou-nii will die… I WON'T LOSE!'

As Sara stops, she sees them still standing, with Taiki now using his expanded and fused glaive star as a crutch to hold himself up as best he can, his body rattling with every coughing up of blood.

Sara: 'Why… Why would you sacrifice so much for him?' (she sees their facial expressions) 'Such honest eyes… They're just like me in the past.' (looks slightly down to the side) 'No! I'm going to remember…'

She then flashbacks to the happy times of when she was with Tarou. As she finishes remembering, she starts to tremble, and her twisted live stage around her ceases. This both Taiki and Hanon notice right then as the tone of the song also changes.

Hanon + Taiki: Sara?

Neither of them can believe what they're seeing in Sara having come to tears, and as everyone else arrives, Lucia is the first of the rest of them to notice Sara's song has changed.

By the time they've arrived, Taiki is speechless and is coming to tears as well, both from his agony and from his own feelings starting to get the better of him. When Sara sings now, these new softer-tone words of hers break the hypnosis hold on Tarou, and he turns to look at her, with his eyes skipping over Hanon and Taiki standing on either side of her. At that, Sara walks past Taiki, and Hanon gets that first look of personal hopelessness as she sees it happen and her head lowers slightly. Taiki takes ahold of her with his further arm from her, and as Sara stops behind Tarou, when she finally looks at him and their gazes meet, he turns around and plays the piano naturally to accompany her for this change to the music. All the while, she remembers their past.

Even more shocking, Taiki flashes back to his past with his actual father when he was just an infant. This, followed by all of the times that Tarou was present, becoming a surrogate father, pushes Taiki to tears as he stands there.

When her singing finally stops, her microphone falls out of her hand. Tarou finishes on the piano, and turns around to her as her song finishes and slowly fades.

Tarou: Sara…

Sara: Mitsuki…

Hanon: …Tarou-chan.. (retracts, and Taiki can sense this, as well as gaze upon her face)

Tarou drops to the floor.

Sara: Tarou!

(together)

Hanon: Tarou-chan!

Taiki: **Tarou-nii! Dear God, are you alright?!**

Sara: Tarou! Please, hang in there!

Tarou: (weakly) Sara… You've finally said my name. Like back then…NNGH!

Sara: Tarou, don't force yourself to talk if you're in pain!

Tarou: No, it's alright. But more importantly, Sara, I have something to tell you.

Sara: Tarou…

Tarou: I'm so sorry, Sara. I didn't want you to suffer this much… (flashes back) But… when I found out that you were the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess, I felt my existence would only trouble you, so I left.

Sara: Tarou… (she comes to the full realization that she was wrong)

Caren: He was only thinking for Sara's sake, so he left her.

Rina: I didn't know there was such a reason.

Lucia: Sara…

Hanon: Tarou-chan…

Tarou: But, I didn't know this would hurt you. I'm sorry, Sara, and I hope that you can forgive me. No, you don't have to forgive me. Rather, just promise me one thing… That you won't lose your identity as a Mermaid Princess.

Sara: (nods once) Tarou…

She holds him to her, and everyone is stunned by what they see…

Taiki: Sara's hair, it's…! (his glaive's tenth and final arm faintly glows, and his left hand lets go of Hanon's shoulder without thinking)

Sara's black Idol dress disappears, and then her hair, as well as her pearl inside her microphone, return to their original coloring of orange.

Caren: The black feeling of hatred is disappearing from her heart.

Rina: Her hatred was so deep that it changed the color of her hair and pearl.

Hanon: (has her epiphany, and Taiki has sensed it, but he knows where this is going to go) It's because she bet everything on her love. That's why her hatred was so deep. I understand that now, after having watched them. Love couldn't bloom between us, no matter how hard I try. I wonder if I should give up on my feelings for Tarou-chan.

Lucia: Hanon…

Taiki back-steps more towards to the others.

Taiki: Please… (under his breath) STOP TALKING…!

Taiki grasps ahold of his chest, with his heartbeat very irregular now.

Hanon: (having not heard him) Considering Tarou-chan's feelings, I feel that it's the best answer. I can do that easily! (starts to tear up) Because I really liked Tarou… (the tears start to fall and she cries) I was truly in love with him!

Taiki turns around as Hanon runs to him, and cries over his shoulder. But then even she and the rest all notice that HE'S crying.

They are even more shocked the next moment after, for he drops his back-to-normal-size fused glaive from his left hand and forcibly shoves her off of him to the side.

Taiki: DAMMIT ALL…! **AAAUUGGGHHHHH!**

Red power surges and all but overtakes him. After the light goes away, there is a very long pause as he breathes hard and long. Then he speaks, in a screaming tone of voice.

Taiki: Hanon, is he the only one you EVER think about at all?! You don't consider what actions were done, and you ignore the fact that a relationship of you with him is taboo?! Your suffering is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

He now stops looking at her, and lowers his head.

Taiki: Ever since I first saw you on the beach so many months ago with Lucia at that surfing competition, I have been smitten with you! You were all I could ever think about for all of that time! But even when I wasn't being passive with my actions to you, and even when I was always putting myself in harm's way, something which that man you admire NEVER did, you didn't care for my feelings even one time at all, DID YOU?!

His arms drop to his sides and his hair lowers around his face, and his sniffling from his crying stops. He then convulses once very hard as Hanon gets back up and tries to extend her hand to him. No one thinks much of that convulsion from him, but in fact, something DREADFUL has just come upon Taiki.

Hanon: Taiki, please, try to understand… I—

Before she can touch him, his jealousy and anger completely blind him and set him into a dreadful mindset. With an evil demeanor, he grasps ahold of her arm tightly and squeezes, interrupting her. He throws up his head, the hair gets out of the way of his face, and the sight of Taiki having red eyes makes her scream until his grasping her even tighter makes her stop.

Taiki: WHAT THE **FUCK** IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?!

He effortlessly picks Hanon up above him. His eyes have been swallowed up completely by red and his irises showing as a darker crimson. Also, his black clothing and his pearl turn bright red, shocking everyone. It means that, over just plain hatred, rage has all but consumed him now.

Taiki: Oh, only NOW do you realize the feelings I had… but it doesn't fucking matter! STILL you only think about THAT MAN, and never do you think about ME; **I AM THE ONLY ONE WHOM LAYS HIS GODDAMN FUCKING LIFE DOWN FOR YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT SO THAT YOU MAY CONTINUE TO LIVE! (his eyes narrow) SO, you that refuse my guardianship and my love, **_**TAKE **__**THIIIIS**_**!**

Taiki's eyes close to narrow slits as he yells and brings Hanon down and onto his knee as hard as he can, very badly injuring her lower back. It was not enough, for Taiki lifted Hanon back up and then brought her right back down again, this time in a truly sickening backbreaker to do just as much damage to the middle of her back and even her lowest ribs. In this time of a few seconds, it is impossible for Hanon to even scream in response. It is only after Taiki lets her body fall and hit the floor that Hanon screams bloody murder and cries in severe agony. Taiki does not care in the slightest what horrifying damage may have been done to her, and for all everyone there knows, he may have just broken her back and caused irreversible damage to her.

Lucia: Hanon! (looks at Taiki) Taiki, who in the hell do you think you are, doing that to her?! You're supposed to protect her no matter what!

As the black returns on the clothing and the hair returns to normal, the accent color on the clothing becomes a blood crimson red. This happens at the same time that Taiki's eyes open wide the instant after he summons his nagamaki and swings it around, stopping it at Lucia's throat before it can touch and cut her skin. It is then that the red of the eyes quickly fades into pure black as he presses the razor edge of the blade to her skin and shifts it, cutting into her and drawing blood.

Taiki: (deep voice) BE SILENT, YOU.

It is only now that she and the other princesses and his mother realize that he has descended into pure rage and that their words will not reach him. After several seconds, Taiki turns his head to the side, to stare Sara and Tarou down cold. Sara sees him fade towards her, and before she knows it, she has been shoved away from Tarou and into the wall. She falls out of the indentation left in the wall and drops to the floor, now hurt. Taiki cares not what he has done to his most superior in Sara. As he looks down at her, trying to get up from the floor, he sheathes the nagamaki and then points down and to the side, even though he is not looking that way just yet.

Taiki: **THIS IS THE ONE!**

He now turns his head and stares with a look of DEATH at Tarou.

Taiki: **HE IS THE SOURCE OF ALL OF MY FAILURE AND ALL OF MY FUCKING AGONY!**

Taiki grasps ahold of him by the throat and clamps down like a vise. After many seconds of this strangulation, Tarou starts to lose consciousness, and it is at this that Taiki stops the asphyxiation choke. He then switches his grip, and clamping ahold very tightly, Taiki lifts Tarou up above his head. Then, he turns to where his body's front is facing Hanon, and he addresses her without even looking down to her.

Taiki: **THE MAN I FELT COMFORTABLE TO CALL MY BROTHER, IF NOT MY NEW FATHER, WHAT HAS HE ACTUALLY DONE FOR YOU THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY SPEAK OF TO ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MAN CAPABLE OF DOING THAT I MYSELF CANNOT?! JUST WHAT MAKES HIM SO… SO GODDAMN PERFECT AND ME SO FUCKING WRONG?! **(after a pause) **NO, DON'T EVEN ****BOTHER**** ANSWERING THAT ****―**** IT'S TIME THAT I MADE MYSELF THE ONLY MAN IN YOUR LIFE! YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE BUT ME!**

Taiki, though his pain starts to quickly bleed in and return to him, now starts to go and separate his arms in, unfortunately, an attempt to kill Tarou by tearing him in half. Tarou comes back into consciousness, and, now starting to feel his muscles in his midsection stretching apart, screams in agony. But, feeling that he is totally responsible for this, he calls to Taiki in desperation.

Tarou: (in agony) TAIKI-NIICHAN! PLEASE! SPARE ME!

Upon hearing the voice begging him, Taiki's true self breaks through the rage and hatred, and his attempt to tear his "onii-san" apart stops, as his clothing returns to normal colors and some of his eye color starts to become visible in his eyes. This is working.

Tarou: Taiki, I… I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THAT I'VE HURT YOU AND NEVER REALIZED THAT I WAS DOING SO! Please, don't hurt me… what would your father's spirit think of you now if you did?!

At that, Taiki staggers, and his head falls forward as he collapses to his knees, and Sara catches Tarou on the side before Taiki's faltered arms would have let Tarou drop onto his head.

Sara: Tarou! Are you hurt?!

Tarou: NNNGH… something had to have been pulled or torn, but… but forget about me, help Taiki! He isn't himself!


	35. Part XXXII

**Part XXXII**

**(As before, rated M to AO for very graphic violence and injury with lots of bloodshed, as well as a LOT of vulgar language.)**

Taiki is silent and down very low, on all fours, and his head is hanging. The ramifications of what he had done to Hanon as well as what he just attempted to do in pure rage and a near-blackened heart to Tarou hit him, and immediately plunged him into…

Taiki: No! (he grasps his head tightly) **OH… MY… GOD…!**

He convulses five times, getting up into the seiza position, clamping down on his face with his hands and inhaling on the last convulsion.

Taiki: (shrieking with tears) **I'M IN DESPAIR! THE DEADLY SINS HAVE THROWN ME INTO DESPAIR!**

As he shrieks, he drags down his fingers across his face and the fingernails cut into his skin and draw blood. After staring off into space for almost a minute, his arms drop to his sides, and he hangs his head. The blood mixes with his tears as he throws off his pendant to his mother.

Taiki: This is unacceptable, and inexcusable, for someone like me…

Having completely given up on himself after being ready to commit a mortal sin of homicide to someone he really loved as if he was his older brother, Taiki instantly has the glaive up to his neck, and then extends out only the black pearl arm's blade, and then grasps the arm tight, his arm still trembling…

Taiki: (through his tears) If I only knew that my life would be filled with such never-ending pain and despair, and a curse to never have real love returned to me… then I would've done this a long, long time ago…

With all self-hope gone, Taiki pushes the blade into the front of his neck, and blood starts to pour out, though it is not a torrent of blood as it would have been had he plunged the arm into either side of this neck. But, his arm is positioning to go and push the blade to the one side… _**Taiki was about to take his own life via hara-kiri, here and now!**_

But before he can force the blade to cut open his neck and end his life, Hanon, up and standing, kicks him hard in the groin and he lets go of the glaive arm as he hangs down and grasps himself. Naturally the blade is pulled back into the weapon and it drops in front of him to the floor. Hanon falters in her unbelievable pain and injury and drops down, but is caught by Lucia and Rina.

Lucia/Hanon/Rina/Caren/Noel/Coco/Sylvia: TAIKI, DON'T SAY THAT!

Sara: Taiki, don't be a fool and commit suicide over it - you still have a chance to turn things around for yourself! Don't you know ANYTHING about the pursuit of love?! Or has the power all gone to your head, and you're truly only thinking of yourself and what YOU WANT, as well as doing whatever it takes to get it at the expense of everyone else in your way?!

Taiki: *trembling & bleeding, looks at her* …

Sara: WHAT PURPOSE WOULD YOUR SUICIDAL DEATH SERVE ANYWAY?!

After seconds of silence, the bleeding has come just shy of stopping. Taiki is in anger and pure self-hatred before everyone.

Taiki: I practically kill myself for everyone, and no one even thanks me for all that I do, even though I act first and therefore am never actually asked by somebody to do anything for them…! (looks to side) Well, Caren was the ONLY exception to this, but that one instance isn't enough for me and my sense of duty by which I am bound!

Caren: Taiki, just list—

Taiki: THERE IS NO GREATER LOVE THAN TO LAY DOWN YOUR LIFE FOR A FRIEND, IS THAT NOT WHAT HAS BEEN SAID?! WELL, HERE I DO JUST THAT, AND DO I GET ANYTHING RETURNED TO ME, NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MIGHT BE, AS I SURVIVE ALL OF THIS HELL?! **NO!**

He lifts up his head to look at Sara.

Taiki: DOES **ANYONE** HERE HAVE **ANY** LOVE FOR ME **AT ALL**?! BECAUSE I SURE DON'T SEE OR FEEL ANY OF IT! I GO ABOVE AND BEYOND THE CALL OF MY DUTY, AND NOBODY EVEN SO MUCH AS ACKNOWLEDGES ME! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I PUT EVERYTHING MY MOTHER AND PREVIOUS GENERATIONS DID TO FUCKING SHAME! I—

Sara: (now FURIOUS) **TAIKI DAISUKE ALEXIS YAMADA, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!**

She gets up and comes right over to him.

Taiki: I DO NOT LISTEN TO THE LIKES OF YOU—

Sara hoists him up to his feet in a deft movement to interrupt him, and then smacks him across the face, sending him reeling. Sara grabs ahold of him and turns him back around to face her once again.

Sara: You, speaking ill words, and harboring too much pride, the worst sin of all…! How **DARE YOU** put your own mother down like that!

She bitch slaps him back and forth until he tries to futilely resist, even if he doesn't actually mean to do it by putting up his hand merely to signal "alright, now stop" with it. Sara grabs his arm, twists it backwards, picks him up and throws him down to the floor, making him hit his head in the process. By this point, his blood has stained her dress.

Sara: Now you stay down and think about what you did, you young and naïve man!

It is upon impact with the ground that Taiki completely snaps out of his state, and, now back to normal, he looks at his right hand.

Taiki: What have I done… what kind of son would do this…?

Sara, now no longer able to stand it after having just come out of her fit of anger, picks up Taiki to his knees as her Orange Pearl reacts, and then she grasps ahold of his shoulders to have him looking only at her. The reaction of her pearl completely closes shut and heals the injury Taiki had inflicted upon himself, finally ending his bleeding and the staining of the floor as well as his clothes. In this process, the Pearl Reaction ALSO triggers Hanon's pearl to react, and then works with it to reverse the damage that Taiki had inflicted on her.

Taiki: S-S-Sara…y-you HURT ME! WHY DO YOU PUNISH YOUR SERVANT THAT RISKS HIS LIFE SO THAT YOU MAY LIVE?!

Sara: Listen to me! If you really love everyone, then stop trying to flaunt your power when you're doing this! You have a genuine heart, and you don't deserve to let sin stain you like it did to me! (Sylvia comes over and puts the pendant back around his neck) You really ARE the Prince of the Lineage of the Surface, our loving and caring and most powerful ally from the surface world. So open up and show that love, and don't be so vague about it, because not even we are perfect and able to tell what you're saying in vagueness. **BUT ABOVE ALL ELSE, TAIKI, YOU MUST NOT EVER FORGET ABOUT LOVING AND CARING FOR YOURSELF AND MAKING YOURSELF THE BEST THAT YOU CAN BE AS YOU LIVE YOUR OWN LIFE, OR ELSE YOU TRULY WILL HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! YOU MAY HAVE YOUR DUTIES, BUT YOU YOURSELF COME FIRST!**

Taiki, by Sara's words, is completely shattered upon his finally realizing all of his horrible sins, and the sheer magnitude to which he has committed them, and forgetting all about himself in light of everyone else. His head hangs completely down, his ability to hold himself up fails, and compounded by his Class II blood loss (and resulting pressure), he collapses, breaking down in sorrow and crying like never before, even after the previous death of his mother in his arms so many years ago as a child. Never before has he been so encompassed by grief. Sara picks him up and holds him to her chest to comfort him, all while his cries project to penetrate the palace and outwards to land, wherein practically everybody for 10 miles and more around the palace that is still alive hears him. Sara cares not that her garments have been stained with Taiki's trickling blood in this process. After a minute, Sylvia kneels down and has her one hand to the back of her son's neck.

Taiki: (coming up) I AM A HORRIBLE MAN WITH SO MUCH SIN ON MY HEART AND SOUL! (sniff) Aqua Regina-sama, I throw myself down and beg for your forgiveness!

He wrests himself out of the grip of Sara and this mother, and continues to yell.

Taiki: Mother, I do likewise! Tarou! Hanon! EVERYONE! **HAVE MERCY ON THIS HORRIBLE SINNER IN YOUR MIDST!**

He proceeds to hit his head against the floor, not caring what he is doing to himself. After four hits, and cracks inflicted onto his skull, Sara and his mother stop him. Everyone else comes over and they lay their hands on him, but before any of them can say anything, this attempted showing of forgiveness is interrupted with hard shaking. The ceiling crumbles and is lifted away from the castle. Also, Tarou passes out and is caught by Noelle and Caren.

Caren: What on earth was that?!

Sara: Gaito's final attack against the surface has started.

Lucia: Eh?!

Sylvia: What did you say?!

Sara: Taiki, I have sinned worse than you, for my actions in the past were responsible for the deaths of many, thanks to that tsunami. (looks up) Everyone, I won't ask you to forgive me. But just give me one chance to atone for my sins. To make amends, I will go and stop Gaito. Even if I have to perish together with him.

Lucia: Sara…

Taiki: (comes up from Sara's chest) But if you die, I'll have failed my role!

Sara: Taiki Yamada, you must understand… my struggle predates you becoming the current heir to the Surface lineage. And I am still above you, so please, this is a direct order from me. Leave me to do this. Believe me, there is no shame for you, or your mother, if I must die.

Sylvia gets ahold of her son so that Sara can get up from the floor. Taiki barely is able to levitate his glaive stars and looks to get Tarou to a safe place for the time being. At that, Coco and Noelle both take ahold of him to keep him upright, and they all follow Sara to Gaito's throne room. She yells out his name as she opens the double doors. But Kaito is laying before him.

Lucia: Kaito!

Sara: Gaito, we must stop this foolishness.

Gaito: (in shock) Sara! So even you have betrayed me?! Why have you done this? (looks down and to the right and puts his right hand to his head) I wanted to fulfill your wishes, that's why I started all of this.

Sara: I beg you, Gaito! Please listen to me!

Gaito: (lowers his hand, and faces back to the front, but his eyes are shut) Sara. You still have your Mermaid Princess friends, and the Surface lineage. (opens his eyes and looks at his hand) But I don't have anyone. Now, even my only love has betrayed me.

Sara: Gaito.

Gaito: (grunts, and his eyes lower for a moment, and then he turns to face Sara with insanity-based elation) But I must thank you, Sara! Now I don't have any feelings that will hold me back! (lowers his head and shuts his eyes) NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!

He stands up, and his dark aura glows.

Gaito: DESTROY! THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED!

With him laughing maniacally, the terrifying power finally even reaches Taiki's and Sylvia's home. But by this point, their butler and maid have been moving everything of most value to the waterproof sub-basement built under the estate, even further inland, thanks to him sending visions to them.

Lucia calls out to Kaito and begs for him to wake up, with her pearl reacting. The light reaches him inside that unconscious state, and in that light, Lucia in her High Idol form appears before him, and the image shifts to herself as a mermaid.

Kaito: 'You're the mermaid from that time…'

Just as Lucia calls out his name twice more, her look changes to her human form, and it all finally is figured out by him. He awakens, and as soon as Lucia sees it, part of the roof above him finally crumbles. Lucia screams his name and dives for him. The others call out her name.

Taiki: **NOOOOOO!**

But they've avoided getting crushed. Still, Lucia got hit enough by the debris that she's been very noticeably hurt.

Kaito: (sits up a bit) Are you okay? Hey, are you hurt?! Hey!

Lucia: Thank goodness you're safe… (she passes out, it seems)

Kaito: Hey, Lucia! (holds her) Lucia…! *gasp* **LUCIA!**

The destruction is becoming cataclysmic up on the surface, and even Taiki and Sylvia's home is starting to get ravaged. Gaito's castle itself is even being torn to pieces by his power.

Kaito: (having shaken Lucia a little) Lucia, hang in there! Please! (looks up at Gaito standing over him)

Gaito: (laughs) Destroy everything! Both the sea world and the surface world! DESTROY THEM ALL!

Kaito: Gaito, damn you!

[[Episode 52: The Last Kiss]]

Hanon: Lucia…

Rina: Oh no… don't tell me those two are going to fight?!

Sara is distraught, looking at this.

Gaito: If you want to hate someone, then hate yourself for being useless. It's because you couldn't even protect the person most precious to you. Face it, you are completely powerless!

Kaito: Who you are and what you do is none of my business! But for you hurting Lucia like this, I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!

His insignia violently shines forth, the sight of which shocks Gaito. 'I should have taken away all of his powers. I never expected his power to be THIS strong.'

Gaito's aura is negated by Kaito's power, and Kaito is, in fact, not only taking back the power that was rightfully his own, but siphoning Gaito's own power away from him. The warm light brings Lucia to consciousness, and everyone is surprised by what is happening. Sara, however, is also in grief. 'Gaito, I beg you, please stop this now. You don't have to hurt yourself anymore!'

Gaito: 'How? I've gathered together all of the Panterassa's hatred… But it can't overwhelm the power of wanting to protect someone?! How could his power be stronger than mine?!'

Kaito yells, and his own power surges and bursts out at Gaito, throwing the evil lord backwards into his throne, destroying it and leaving him weakened. Due to the overexertion, however, Kaito slumps and Lucia now has to take ahold of him.

Taiki, in this moment, went to seize the initiative. His nagamaki, having reappeared on him, was drawn in a heartbeat and he then dove at Gaito to run him through the heart, but the Dark Lovers got to him first and took him from the room in the nick of time, thereby making Taiki crash chest-first onto the seat part of the throne, which was hardened stone. Needless to say, this did not go over well, what with his already nigh-broken body. He drops off the raised seat and falls over onto his back, and then cries out in agony from the floor; however, as unfortunate as this is, the sight of Lucia holding Kaito and speaking to him, trying to awaken him, has everyone's attention. After several seconds and her lightly shaking him, Lucia finally manages to bring Kaito back to consciousness. And then, he calls her by name, saying that he has finally figured it all out, and calling himself a fool for not seeing it all sooner by him not realizing Lucia's hinting to it all of the time since she had run into him last year on the beach. Lucia also apologizes that she couldn't herself come right out and tell him all of this, and is now brought to tears of joy. The two embrace, and then get up to their feet.

Taiki: (through tears) GOD DAMMIT ALL TO HELL, WOULD YOU PEOPLE COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME ALREADY?!

They, with everyone else, finally come over and get Taiki up and onto his feet. He is now nigh broken and in truly horrible condition.

Taiki: (through his tears) It's not fair… IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! I always get the worst possible circumstances, and endure the worst amounts of hell in pursuing what I desire. And at the end of it all, I am vehemently denied!

After a pause, he finishes.

Taiki: Lucia… Kaito… Even though I AM truly happy for the two of you, I really am jealous that you had it so "easy" and that it came so naturally. DAMN IT ALL, I must be destined to live with a curse…!

He tries to cry, but then suddenly stops and shudders hard. He can hardly even moan in pain as he cringes with his whole body. Were he able to take a complete and full breath, he would have screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs. But he cannot do so. He gets his right arm out of the hold of Noelle and grasps ahold of his chest. With that last failed attack and exertion of his, ending in a hard impact right to his chest, **now even his very heart has been injured**. Back in Gaito's room, the Dark Lovers all willingly give their powers back to him out of love and return to their original forms. With this power returned, he courses it outwards and shakes not only the castle violently, but also the land and the sea.

Taiki: This is not good! If we don't stop Gaito now, the land and the sea will be laid to ruin and EVERYONE will die!

Caren: But where is Gaito?

Sara: Gaito should be in his room right now. I'm going to take us there. Let's go, as we have to stop Gaito's rampage.

Just as they finally reach the doors to Gaito's room, energies burst out and cover the entrance.

Kaito: What is that?

Sara: That's the power of the Panterassa which is leaking out of Gaito's body. The Aura of Hatred.

Taiki: PLEASE, he thinks his hatred surpasses what I FEEL?!

The power tries to come upon him again, but his broken and injured body stops it dead in its tracks, and Taiki regurgitates blood. At this, Hippo, back in his Hippocampus form, finds them. He has Tarou on his back, and sets him down beside everyone.

Rina: Gaito should be within that aura. We'll have to pull him out, even if we have to use force—

Sara: It's impossible. No one can enter unless Gaito has given his permission.

Hippo: He thinks he's clever. Please leave this to me.

But Hippo finds out the hard way that he cannot break through the barrier to get into Gaito's room, and he is shot backwards to the group in his penguin form, where Lucia catches him. Taiki pushes forward, struggling to stay upright by his own volition.

Taiki: Gaito. You did NOT finish the job. I still live. I throw down my weapons. Let me in to see you, and we'll finish this. (in a more angered tone of voice) If I am to go down, I'm taking you with me! I swore that I would make you pay for all of the pain, injury and loss you have caused, and I WILL, even if it kills me!

Kaito: (gets ahold of him) No, Taiki, you can't do this yourself. Look at yourself; even if he did let you in, you wouldn't even last a minute against him.

He turns around and deposits Taiki back in the hold of his mother and Coco, and then turns right back around to the Aura of Hatred.

Taiki: You don't know until you try, Kaito!

Kaito: (having ignored him) Alright, I'll go! As one of the Panterassa twins, I should be alright.

Lucia: Kaito! Don't be reckless! You were hurt from the last battle with Gaito!

Kaito: But someone has to stop his rampage!

Sara: I will go and do it. Tarou and Hanon, and even Taiki, have together melted my frozen heart, and I feel warmth once more. It is my duty to calm Gaito's raging and evil heart. (She steps forward to the barrier) Gaito, can you hear me? I want to talk to you.

Sara makes her way into the barrier and nothing happens to her. She then walks towards Gaito, standing there.

Gaito: Sara, how dare you boldly appear before me.

Sara: Gaito…

Gaito: Everyone has betrayed and left me, yourself included.

Sara: I didn't betray you! …It was because of me that you developed hatred toward the humans. Gaito, I want to set you free from that misery.

Gaito: BE SILENT! (power courses from him and he finally uses it to hurt Sara, making her yell)

Outside, Taiki sensed that happen.

Taiki: Gaito's hurting her! I must protect her!

Everyone else holds him back.

Back inside, Gaito is furious.

Gaito: Don't be so conceited, Sara! I am the King of the Panterassa! This is my destiny!

Sara: So you have to fight against Aqua Regina-sama because you are of the Panterassa? Gaito, gather up the courage to change your destiny. Within your powers as the Panterassa's King, find the courage and make peace with Aqua Regina-sama.

Gaito: Sara… I thought you were the only one who could understand my loneliness.

Sara: The feelings I have for you have never changed. But if you don't forgive your past, this battle will just rage on for all eternity.

Gaito: I won't believe you, or anyone else!

His power violently shocks and hurts Sara, before letting her go and she drops to the ground.

(outside)

Taiki: SARA! ( everyone) LET… ME… GO!

Gaito raises his arms high.

Gaito: My castle! Destroy the lands that humans inhabit!

Sara: (weakly) Gaito, please… Stop fighting…

Gaito: Destroy everything and make way for the creation of a new world! **THE ****PANTERASSA KINGDOM WILL RISE ONCE AGAIN!**

His horrifying power sends out a tsunami to the busiest part of the city and it does CATASTROPHIC damage as well as takes a very large number of lives, which Taiki feels as a very sharp jolt to his injured heart, and he almost collapses at this, dropping out of everyone's hold as Gaito laughs maniacally.

Taiki: EVERYONE IS DYING! (he gets up to his feet) **ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!** Everyone, lend me your power - I'll get us in there even if it kills me in the process!

Sylvia: (gets ahold of her son) My son, you know that won't work! We have to summon Aqua Regina-sama!

Lucia: But then, why isn't she appearing?!

Hanon: The seven Mermaid Princesses and the seven pearls have gathered together.

Rina: I'm not sure… Could it be that we haven't fulfilled all of the conditions to summon Aqua Regina-sama?

Caren: What could we possibly be missing, Aqua Regina-sama?!

Noelle: (holding Tarou) It could well be that the hearts of the seven Mermaid Princess haven't become one yet.

Coco: Sara's heart might not have returned to our side.

Noelle: Sara might believe that it was her fault that Gaito became vengeful.

Coco: So, Sara's heart can't hate Gaito.

Taiki: …DAMMIT!

(inside)

Gaito: My kingdom will rise by my hand!

Sara: 'I pity you, Gaito. Are you really planning to rebuild your kingdom? The lonely kingdom in which only you will reside. (as Gaito laughs) If I leave, Gaito will be all alone once again. I can't stand by and watch Gaito sink back into solitude. Everyone… I'm sorry, forgive me.'

(outside)

Caren: How can it be… I thought she had completely come back to our side. Is Sara turning her back on us again?

Taiki staggers, and drops to his knees, and then to the seiza position.

Taiki: (with a weak voice) I can't… I can't do this…

With his body starting to give out on him bit by bit, Taiki is helped back up onto his feet by his mother and Rina.

Lucia: Sara…

Lucia opens up and starts to sing the second verse of Legend of Mermaid, then Rina joins her, followed by Hanon, and then Caren, Noelle, Coco and Sylvia. Only in the pause of the second verse does Taiki softly repeat the last two words, and then join them. Their voices reach into Gaito's chamber and Sara hears them. This is their form of saying that they forgive her, it ought to be such.

Gaito: (lowers his head) *scoffs* What are they doing now?

Sara: Everyone…

She looks at her pendant as they reach the end of the verse, and then she stands up tall, joining her voice with theirs for the second refrain. This now sends Gaito into pain and he grasps his head. As Sara sings, she thinks. 'Yes, Gaito's lonely soul must be saved. To do that, I will sing.'

Gaito: Sara! Stop singing!

And with the conclusion of the song, her heart finally becomes one with everyone else's…

Sara: (looks up) Aqua Regina-sama! Please save Gaito's soul! I beg of you!

Her Pearl bursts out in orange light, and everyone else's pearls also shine forth. In the light that forms, the barrier is lifted and much of the ceiling is lifted up and away from the castle, and Aqua Regina appears, revived, with her staff shining brilliantly.

Gaito: (in shock, as everyone steps forward into the room's boundaries) Aqua Regina!

Kaito: Gaito, stop this. There's no reason to bring chaos.

Aqua Regina: All of this happened because my power was lacking. When I was sealing the raging Panterassa into the darkness of the sea, I used all of my power. The twin babies, born from the Panterassa family, were inflicted with a cursed destiny. They were able to wield the power to destroy both the land and the sea. I, who did not have enough power to remove the curse, separated the two of them. They then were to live their lives separately.

Gaito: Don't joke with me! That's just an excuse, Aqua Regina! (flashbacks) Those days of solitude that I spent in the darkness of the sea. The only ones who could comfort me were the fishes of the deep sea. [Where he creates the Dark Lovers.] When I met Sara, I immediately realized that she held the same loneliness as me. Even if she lied to me, it was alright as long as she was in my heart. So I tried to destroy the land to fulfill Sara's wishes. (the flashbacks end) But now that I have lost Sara, there is only one thing that can comfort my loneliness. The destruction of the land and the agonizing death screams of humans!

The power courses outwards and starts to shake the very foundation of the castle.

Gaito: And that includes YOU, Taiki Yamada!

The power is then concentrated on him, and Taiki shrieks in terrible agony until his mother gets in the way and takes the brunt of this attack and bears it. When the attack finally stops, only then does Sylvia see that her son has fallen down flat to the ground. She worriedly gets him up into her arms, and it's a miracle that he hasn't died.

Aqua Regina: Gaito is planning to destroy the land and sea with the power of his hatred, but he'll also destroy himself in the process. Now, Mermaid Princesses and the Lineage of the Surface! I shall grant you all new power.

Their e-pitch microphones (and Taiki's headset) reappear in their hands with a new look as she also blesses and deepens Taiki's powers and that of his sea star glaives. Sara turns to Aqua Regina, however…

Sara: Aqua Regina-sama! It was I who awakened Gaito's hatred. (turns away, in shame) I don't deserve to sing for you.

Aqua Regina: Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess, Sara. Your duty is to save Gaito's soul.

Sara: (with her purpose clear) To save Gaito's soul…

She raises her head and stands tall, and…

Sara: Orange Pearl Voice!

The words cross Taiki's ears the soonest, as he is closest to her, even with Sylvia holding him in her arms. His glaive comes right in front of them, takes in the Orange Pearl quickly and shoots up with amazing speed up into the sky, and in the process, it brings Taiki up as well. The entire depths of his power finally unlock and surge upon him with the synching to Sara, but this is gripped with the most severe agony he has ever felt in his life. It is no exaggeration - this truly is the most painful thing he has experienced. Every fiber of his being is burning, even as the glaive goes as large as it can possibly be, at 129 feet and 7.2 inches across, and fires the Orange Pearl back to Sara, letting her transform to her High Idol form. Taiki can no longer say silent, as all of the pearls, including his own, violently shine with blinding light.

Taiki lets out a booming loud and piercing scream, and as it resounds, the arms of the glaive are now all glowing in their respective colors. The gems on Gaito's castle that served their purpose to Taiki for tracking it fly back to the star. After a blinding flash of light, both from the glaive and from Taiki, the weapon is finally complete and sparking brightly with brilliance that cannot be matched, and only now does Taiki's voice cease, with him disappearing from sight.

Sylvia: Oh no, my son! What happened to him?!

A large mass of black light drops from the gems of the glaive and hits the floor of the castle. After about a minute, the light falls away to reveal Taiki on all fours down on the ground. He looks to no longer be in pain, nor injured. The thing that is noticed first by everyone is that his lower clothes changed and became all black. Next, they saw that his hair has lengthened quite a bit and has returned to its natural black color. Then they noticed that the only thing of color he is wearing now is the placement of his striped scarf that flows down the front and the back, contrasting his new, all-black pants. But then…

Sylvia: Everyone! Look at his back!

They all notice a large new sign on his back, as a tattoo. The seven Mermaid Princesses' colors are signified by their dots, yes, but around the solid black seven-point star, the new central piece, there is now a crème ring. This is seen as Taiki slowly gets up to his feet, all before Gaito's shocked gaze, and lastly raises up his head, lifting it fast and throwing it back to get the hair out of his way. Lowering his head again, his irises are in a rainbow marbleization of all of the kingdom's colors, his own eye color, black and creme.

Gaito: 'Oh, NO! The prophecy has come to pass!'

He realizes here and now what then shows up in front of the Princesses and Kaito, inscription-wise, with the underseas scripts replaced with what they can all read. They are left truly shocked in that moment, as they see before them that the inscriptions of the ancient Princess of the Surface Lineage have once again come to pass, manifested now in the form of Taiki, pose and everything, even though his clothing is different.

Taiki: (standing straight) For them all to become one in power! I am Taiki Daisuke Alexis Yamada! I am the heir of the Lineage of the Surface! I am the Prince of the Black Pearl! And I am guardian servant to the Mermaid Princesses! On their path to victory, I will be their shield and sword! All that seek to get to them must go through me - AND I SHALL NEVER FALTER!

He calmly steps back, with a rainbow aura around him, and KODOU starts, and, with Sara as the first voice and the lead, everyone sings the second verse and refrain. The voices all send Gaito into tremendous pain, and he's shaking hard. His powers are being taken away and the skies are being cleared as well as the horrific damage and insurmountable losses of life being reversed with the unified power of all of the Mermaid Princesses and the power of the Surface Lineage's two most recent generations in Sylvia and Taiki.

As the song nears the end, Gaito finally falls to his knees and then onto all fours, and Kaito, seeing his brother assume this position, says his name. With the conclusion of the song, Kaito steps forward to him and speaks to him, but Gaito speaks right back to Kaito.

Gaito: Laugh at me, Kaito. All of my powers are gone. With this, my dream to be the Emperor of the Panterassa is lost, along with the fleeting hopes of eternal darkness. Laugh at me.

Kaito: Come with me, Gaito. (Gaito looks up in disbelief, to Kaito's outstretched hand) Here. Come with me, to where everyone is.

After a pause of a couple of seconds, Taiki trembles and speaks. "Not so fast."

Taiki steps forward, and motions Kaito aside with his hand. He then takes his position right in front of Gaito.

Taiki: I almost forgot the purpose of me coming to you in the first place, Gaito. In response to all of your crimes, your judgment has been passed… and now, I shall carry out your sentence.

He draws his nagamaki, touches it by Gaito's neck, and then lifts the blade. However, with the blade up in the air, Taiki's true self struggles with the self-righteous, justifiable homicidal nature that had just come upon him. After many seconds of moaning and grunting and pain, Taiki can't take it anymore…

Taiki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

The blade starts to move, but the swing turns into a downward thrust, and in a victory over his hatred, Taiki instead brings the blade down to the ground just by Gaito's side. Taiki lowers himself to his knees and hangs his head.

Taiki: No… I CANNOT. Nothing will take away the stain of sin from the act. To kill is wrong. I would be no better if I had done so.

Tears drop from his eyes as he gets up to his feet.

Taiki: Rather than take revenge or break even, I hereby forgive you of all of your transgressions, Gaito. And for what I had done to you, I am truly sorry.

Taiki re-sheathes his nagamaki, moves his forearm across his face to wipe away the tears, and steps back in shame all of the way to be next to the Princesses.

Taiki: Girls, this was inexcusable. Just make me your male bitch for it.

But upon that, the Princesses, sans Sara, all facefault at what he said.

Taiki: (turns) Well, excuse me, but it's all I could think of at the moment. What would you say if you were in my shoes and had to deal with such guilt and shame?

He turns back to Gaito.

Taik: Excuse me for that, then. But your brother is right… come and live with us, to start a new life. No longer shall you be lonely.

He turns to the side, steps a few feet back, and holds up his hands to the sky before Aqua Regina's presence.

Aqua Regina: You've chosen a higher power, Taiki Yamada. Well done.

With a smile on her face, she fades away from everyone's presence, and Taiki's fused glaive star pulls in the blades, shrinks to its base size, and returns to him. No sooner than it meets his hands, however, the castle violently shakes.

Kaito: What?!

Gaito: With my powers gone, this castle is no longer able to float! It's going to sink back down to the ocean floor. [AND INDEED, IT IS NOW DOING JUST THAT.] Even if I have lost my powers, I'm still the Emperor of the Panterassa. I won't leave my castle. (turns halfway) The darkness of the deep suits me the best, anyway. (turns away) My little brother, leave now.

He walks back into his castle's ruins to go and sit upon his throne. Kaito calls out to him, not wanting to leave his older twin to die. But the pieces of the ceiling remaining fall down and cut Kaito and the rest off from him and they knew they had to leave RIGHT THEN AND THERE, OR ELSE THEY WOULD DIE. So, everyone leaves the ruins of the castle together as it descends towards a deep ocean fissure and the bottom of the sea, but then, Sara stops and turns around to gaze back upon it. This certainly does not go unnoticed, and it happens just as the all-black form fades from Taiki and his massive injuries and agony all return, but the scarf and his human pants form back upon him, black the main color and crème as the stripe on both pant legs. Still, he turns to Sara.

Taiki: What are you doing, Sara?!

Sara: Until now, I have caused nothing but trouble for all of you. Even if I'm not here, a new Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess will be born. Someone who will definitely accept the role of the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess.

Sara has her Orange Pearl leave her pendant. It flies into the arm of Taiki's glaive, which is floating at his side.

Taiki: Sara, DON'T DO THIS!

Lucia, Sylvia, and the rest of the Princesses hold him back from trying to go to her.

Sara: Taiki, Lucia, until then, I will entrust the Orange Pearl to you. 'Taiki, this is my final order to you as your most superior.' (her gaze goes to the all-but-unconscious Tarou) Goodbye, Tarou.

She turns in tears and swims away from them back down to the sinking and crumbling ruins of Gaito's castle, to go and be with him because she loves and cares for him still. The entire time, Taiki screams and fights to get out of the collective hold of the princesses and his mother, and calling out to her not to leave them, with tears welling up in his own eyes.

Taiki: **No! Don't let her do this! SARA! COME BAAAAACK!**

Sara sings Legend of Mermaid once back inside and with Gaito, and embraces him. Taiki finally feels it when the pair finally cease to live…

Taiki: **SARA-HIMESAMA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Taiki is absolutely and completely devastated, feeling that he has utterly failed his duties with the death of Sara.

Kaito: Gaito, you were never alone. Goodbye, my brother.

The grief is so overwhelming and couples with the agony and the exertion from everything of this day leading up to his rising to even more power, and then, with Taiki's scream, he seemingly puts the final nail in his coffin. He and his body can no longer bear it - the sensory overload finally overtaxes his injured heart, his eyes seemingly glaze over to almost all white, and he not only faints and falls completely limp in everyone's grasp, Sylvia is crippled by the same paralyzing sensations around her chest, through what seems like stigmata…

Sylvia: 'TAIKI! OH MY GOD, NO, HIS HEART'S GIVING OUT ON HIM! AQUA REGINA-SAMA, PLEASE, DON'T LET HIM DIE!'

There is a fast burst of black light from Taiki's Black Pearl, and that stops what was overtaxing his heart by flushing his bloodstream and his nervous system of all of the adrenaline, and then calming it by its own power. Unfortunately, this would not help heal him, and it is becoming apparent to Sylvia, even after the painful sensations stop within her body, that damage has befallen her son's heart, as well as the rest of his body, in the process of the long and arduous final showdown. Sylvia holds her son close to her, right there in her arms, and everyone but Lucia and Kaito are present. The group all see how dire the situation really is. Fears are almost such that he has stopped breathing, but he has not; instead, his breathing is very shallow. Still, this is a very bad sign, and until they got back to land, there was no way to get Taiki to the hospital and the ICU.

It is only now that the single, ten-arm glaive takes on a will of its own, expands its size to the maximum, and draws Sylvia, holding her son, up onto a resting place now visible on the one gem. It rises up and out of the water as the sun is setting, and heads in the direction of the Yamada estate, very slowly turning in the process. Everyone else follows it on the return to shore.

Sylvia: (holding Taiki) 'Please understand, Taiki, my son… you did not fail in your duties. If anyone did, I failed to be present to help Sara in her time of need. But there was nothing that even I could have done for her… now PLEASE, you have a new duty with Lucia. The two of you must protect the Orange Pearl for the birth of the new Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess. If it will help you to feel better and restore your faith in your duty, then we shall adopt her into our family as my second child, and your younger sister. Together with the other Mermaid Princesses, we will teach her the right and moral ways of our world and prepare her to take on her role for her own kingdom, which we shall restore, along with those of the others. And you can prove yourself before Hanon, so that she will finally accept your love and allow you to be with her. Your hardest work, but that which shall also be your most fulfilling, awaits you to start it. Remember these words of mine, son, and rest now.'


	36. Part XXXIII

_**Part XXXIII**_

_**(Rated M to AO for a little bit of disturbing graphic imagery of massive injury, just a little vulgar language, considerable nudity in a few spots, and a TON of suggestiveness as well as some sexual situations, BUT THERE IS NO ACTUAL INTERCOURSE; THAT IS THE DETERMINING FACTOR FOR ME. That will not be appearing until after the two seasons are through, and then, I cannot publish it within the fic on this website. In any event, please proceed with extreme caution.)**_

With her son being held in her arms, Sylvia runs off of the glaive onto the land behind their home. Once she takes him inside, the others head for shore and come inside the mansion through the front as soon as they arrive there. Everyone is worried for Taiki, but they also get Tarou inside to a guest room and into a bed. As they leave his care to the butler and maid, they anxiously wait there downstairs, and the glaive finds its way inside after going back down to its base size, coming to a rest at Lucia's side. She had just affirmed her love with Kaito, and took him home to make sure he got into bed and off to sleep, and then she took the cab right back to Taiki's estate. Up in Taiki's room, Sylvia undresses him, brushes his now all-black hair, injects him with all of the painkillers, tranquilizers and muscle relaxant he needs, hooks up the ventilator to him and turns on the conjoined LARGE oxygen tanks on slow dispensing, since oxygen is necessary for such required healing. At this, she says a prayer that his massive internal injuries would miraculously heal, since a call to the hospital and to the emergency medical services was to a very long and disheartening wait thanks to the confusion of what had previously taken place. It was impossible to wait that long, and traffic was very troubling as well in the undoing of the catastrophic destruction. All of this meant that there was no medical assistance that would be able to reach the estate. The only viable alternative, having the glaive fly Taiki and his mother to the hospital's roof, would stir up chaos amongst the people whom would think of it as a UFO. Not knowing what to do, she then leaves the room to return to the group, at which they all come over to her.

Lucia: Is Taiki going to be alright?

Sylvia: I really do not know anymore. (fighting off tears) I am praying that his body doesn't give out on him. (a bit of grim humor comes to her) Now that I can't leave his side, now neither he nor I can now join you for the dinner that was promised.

Hanon: (in tears) No, don't worry about it. Our beloved guardian is more important to us than any meal.

No sooner than she finishes saying that, a call comes to Sylvia's cell phone from the Hotel.

Sylvia: Hello?

Madame Taki: Sylvia, we saw the sea star glaive in the distance. Do you mind terribly if Nikora and I come over to your estate?

Sylvia: I suppose it's alright, but… my son is in a critical, life-threatening condition. I pray that he doesn't die, and moreover, that he no longer thinks that everything was his fault and he's failed at his duties. And… traffic is horrible outside, so I don't know how you're going to get here quickly…

Suddenly, there is the chanting of mystics, and the glaive leaves through the open window, expands itself to its largest size, and tears through the sky towards the Hotel as fast as possible, which takes it only about 10 seconds, all totaled. Both Sylvia and Madame Taki heard it when the voices went into the mouthpiece of the phone.

Madame Taki: I haven't heard that chanting in years. (Nikora informs her that the glaive is approaching the sands behind the Hotel) …I see, the mystics have become one with Taiki's powers and can move the glaive for him. Then it looks like we'll be there shortly, Sylvia. There has to be something we can do for your son.

The phone call ends, and everyone else is left placated for the time being, for they do not know what to say. A few minutes later, Madame Taki and Nikora arrive on the lands outside the back of the estate. In the process, they've brought the all-but-finished dinner with them, along with fresh changes of clothes for Lucia, Hanon and Rina. It is not that big of a surprise when, upon entering, they see Noelle and Coco with the others.

Nikora: What of the Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess, Sara?

Lucia: (surprised when the glaive has returned to base size and come to stop in the air in front of her as well as Nikora and Madame Taki) She gave her Orange Pearl to us, where it went into the glaive, and she returned to Gaito… and they're both gone now.

Sylvia: (almost in tears) And Taiki thinks that this was all his fault! But it really isn't…!

Madame Taki: Sylvia, take us up to see your son.

Sylvia wipes away the tears from her eyes, and takes everyone else upstairs and into Taiki's room, where the computer has turned itself on just before they arrived. The iTunes playlist has almost started in the evening wake-up queue, and Sylvia goes over to pause it. She then goes over to the bed, with everyone around it, and draws the bed's curtains, revealing Taiki to them, and all of them gasp in shock.

He looks as though he is dead, even though he isn't.

Taiki is very pale, breathing very shallow, and all of his body that is visible to them is horribly cut and scarred everywhere, even though the injuries they can see have stopped bleeding. Still, through the cauterized main injury on the front, if one would look close and hard enough, movement can be seen past what is visible of the bone of his ribcage that is visible. That would be the outermost surface of his heart. Truly, Taiki IS A MESS. But, Sylvia knows that the damage goes far deeper than even what they can visibly see on the surface; the muscle structure of Taiki's heart has been injured and weakened, as well as who knows what else of his organs and his muscles and his bones. Lucia places his glaive next to him and gently nudges him.

Lucia: Taiki, are you alright?

There is absolutely no conscious response from him towards her or anyone else. Instead, the only "response" is a worsening of Taiki's vital signs. As his heartbeat starts to slow down and drop, even despite the life support, Madame Taki takes one solid, uninterrupted look at that main injury, and then senses how critical Taiki's condition really is.

Madame Taki: Taiki is on death's doorstep! Everyone, we must act right now, or else he is going to die!

She holds up her crystal ball and starts a chant for a prayer. When it finishes…

Madame Taki: Now, Princesses! Sing! Save your ally!

The girls and Sylvia all sing Legend of Mermaid to cast the spell for which the chant had called. The song eventually freezes Taiki's organ systems and holds him in a pre-death state, leaving him ready to accept what is about to take place. Upon finishing the song together, Aqua Regina makes all of their Pearls react, followed by Taiki's. At this, a restorative spell of Aqua Regina's highest order is cast upon Taiki without her having to appear before him to do so. On top of this, the spell also reaches to Hanon to heal whatever physical damage had been dealt unto her by Taiki having executed that savage backbreaker on her earlier. Such is the power behind this spell lighting up his body that all of the traumatizing and crippling injuries Taiki had suffered are fixed, and the blood loss is also cured by rapid replacement and spawning of new red and white blood cells and plasma. His body is released from its state, and is quite literally jolted to restart all of his systems. This violent discharge pushes up Taiki from the surface of the bed a couple of feet, and then he drops back down to the stained sheets. When the light finally subsides, the girls all come in closer, and to their overwhelming delight, Taiki looks completely renewed, with color having finally returned to him, and he once more draws a full and deep breath. After several seconds, the EKG reads that his heart rate has returned to normal, and it is sensed that his horrific injuries have been healed; even so, the external injuries have left scars and bruises, and from his internal injuries and long periods of pushing himself on and on, his immense level of pain is still pretty much entirely with him.

Madame Taki: Everyone, we have worked a powerful miracle here today. Our ally has been saved from the clutches of death by our hands and that of Aqua Regina, working through us.

Sylvia goes over to the oxygen tanks and the respirator and turns them off together. As soon as she finishes with that and takes the apparatus off of her son's face, he turns over his right hand, and something just off of the bedside levitates up and lowers into his hand. It is thin and white. Taiki sits up, still with his eyes closed.

Sylvia: (in tears of joy) My son…!

She embraces him and does not let go of him. When Taiki presses the large center button, back on the computer, iTunes resumes and plays the first song in the shuffled playlist which happens to be a track from the game soundtrack of the second Silent Hill, composed by Akira Yamaoka. When it finishes, he presses the button to pause it before it moves on, and then he presses the next track button and sets down the remote for silence. As tears come to his eyes fast, Sylvia holds her son's head.

Sylvia: Go on, Taiki, let it all out now. It's all over and done.

Taiki, after a couple of minutes of crying, motions to his mother to let go of him. She does so and gets up and off of the bed.

Taiki: Sara… may your soul r-rest in pea—!

He covers his face to stifle himself from continuing to cry, and unfortunately, he fails miserably. Even worse, though all of his injuries were healed, what remained was all of the pain, and JUST NOW, it all came back to him, despite the muscle relaxant and the painkiller injected into him previously by his mother. It is FAR TOO MUCH for him to stay quiet about it, and so, he lets his eyes go wide as he inhales, and then he lets out a loud and shrilling scream of agony. In his mind, he was very much worried, for if an injection of all of those medicines wasn't working, then he would have to be administered a high-grade narcotic, something which he may not be able to handle without ill side effects. Sylvia was also worrying for this exact same reason. Fortunately, as it would turn out, the simple fact of the matter is that those medicines had not yet started to get to work.

Taiki: (cringing and grasping ahold of himself) THE… PAIN…! IT IS UNSPEAKABLE! What could ever top this…

He shudders, almost violently, and accidentally presses the center button to play the next song in iTunes, which is a song from Silent Hill 3's soundtrack. He sings with the lyrics, albeit quietly. To compensate, his voice projects so that he can be heard…

"I never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love… 'til now…"

At that and the baseline on the hats, Taiki pauses and hits the next track button, and then drops the remote on the bed between his legs. After a pause and an inhale, the next words out of his mouth are almost screamed.

Taiki: TO BE ALONE IS WORSE THAN THIS! SO, JUST… DON'T…! (shakes) **…DON'T LEAVE ME, EVERYONE…! I NEED YOU!**

He stops screaming as tears escapes his eyes again.

Taiki: Please, help me! It hurts so much… and the loneliness is paralyzing… I don't want to die!

Taiki is an absolute mess, and feels right now as though he is alone and without any real showing of care or compassion from anyone, save for his mother, but he discounts her. To this, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noelle and Coco all get onto the bed and simultaneously embrace him, imparting their warmth unto him in the process. Now, as result of this contact, a large bevy of feel-good hormones gets released inside his body, and over the next minute and a half, Taiki not only stops shedding tears, these same chemicals start to work on getting rid of his agonizing pain by having his body produce an equally-large amount of natural painkillers. Over the next few minutes, as his tenseness leaves him, and with the pain FINALLY starting to ease, he rests his head against Hanon's left shoulder for a few seconds.

Taiki: …We have earned ourselves some rest and relaxation. Though we have lost much in the process, haven't we…

Accidentally pressing the play button on the remote when he drops his arms right in front of him, the next track is a piano-led track by the band named Every Little Thing. The song is called Time Goes By, and by its tone, it sure fits the somber mood. Everyone is moved by his voice harmonizing with the female singers of the band… EVERYONE, even Nikora and Madame Taki. After he finishes, he asks that he can get up, and the girls all get off the bed so that he can do so. Only after getting up and onto his feet, and stepping a few paces, does he then realize what he is wearing… very little, in the choice of underwear that is on his person now. When he THEN opens his eyes and looks down upon himself, so does everyone else. They then all get completely red in the face at the sight of this… sheer white sling enclosing his manhood and leaving his rear end open to everyone there.

Taiki: Ugh… (turns very red) …Girls, would you all close your eyes for a minute?

He slips into some white linen pants and drapes the like-new striped scarf around himself.

Taiki: Alright, you can look again. 'Good lord…' MOTHER! Why did you put me in such barely-covering wear? I was all but hanging out in the front!

Sylvia: (stifling laughter) I'm sorry, son, I simply couldn't resist…

Taiki: You did this when I was about to DIE?! …You're SICK! I don't even know you anymore, I swear!

Caren, Noelle, and Coco have turned to look at what he has hanging inside his room to get their minds off of him. Then suddenly, the remote slips out of his hand and drops to the ground.

Taiki: Ugh… why is this so hard…?

Just as he bends down to get it, he stops, and…

Taiki: **DAMMIT!**

Noelle: What? What's the matter?

Taiki: "Why is this so hard"… Dammit, I played right into it!

The Princesses: Huh?

Taiki: (gets back up) **THAT'S WHAT ****SHE**** SAID!** Ugh, I set myself up for that one all too easily!

Sylvia clarifies for them.

Sylvia: What he said has a double meaning and can be taken sexually, girls. What would a girl be referring to on a guy when she says "it's hard"?

Coco and the rest get the hint, and yet, at that, Coco suddenly sidesteps over and playfully spanks Taiki as he remembers to go and get the remote. That gets his attention.

Taiki: Hey! What possessed you to do that?!

Coco: What? I can't help it that you've got a nice butt, young prince Taiki!

She chuckles and then everyone else gets a laugh out of that, all at his expense. Taiki is red in both embarrassment and being upset, then zips into the bathroom and closes the door to run a hot bath.

Sylvia: (hand behind head) Nikora, Madame Taki, I think you should go on downstairs now and get the stew finished as well as add some rice to serve with it. I have a feeling that things might start to get out of hand up here…

Once the pair had left the room, Taiki had already turned on the main shower-head. Then, the door is opened upon him attempting to disrobe. That prompts him to turn his upper half after grabbing ahold of the shower-head and spray whomever is standing there.

Taiki: You perverted princesses!

But it was only his mother, and not any of the girls. The sundress, now soaked, shows that she was not wearing a bra underneath it.

Sylvia: None are as perverse as YOU are, son.

She smirks at that comment, and Taiki gets into the tub wearing only white linen pants over that "sling", then lays face-down so that no one can see him.

Taiki: (with his mind) "Only YOU say so, mother!"

After a few minutes of him having stuck his fingers into his ears to block out everyone, Taiki finally gets up onto his knees and takes his fingers out of his ears. Getting up onto his feet, and with the hot water of the shower head coursing over his head and shoulders and down his body, Taiki makes sure his white linen pants are fastened. When he turns his head, his mother is still there, but she is now also disrobed and the door has been closed almost all of the way. The sight of her FULLY NUDE like that, and close to him, is such a shocker that it makes him suffer a bad nosebleed.

Taiki: GACK!

Sylvia: Told you!

Taiki: (turned around) You're so mean!

She steps into the bath and turns to her mermaid form, but without her seashell top. Ignoring her, Taiki shuts off the shower head, but then Sylvia takes ahold of her son and pulls him down to her. That tugging and sudden, acute movement and exertion sets off all of his pain in an explosively fast firing through his nervous system. It only gets even worse when she embraces him and pushes her chest into his back in the next instant…

Taiki: OWWWWWWWWWWCH! **AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH…!**

…at which point the door to the room is thrown open by the girls, Taiki not at all realizing this. But THEN, moments later…

Taiki: Ah…

A hard shudder rattles through him as both the release of feel-goods from the hug and the strong painkillers FINALLY get to work, ALL AT ONCE. These then mix with the release of his hormones in response to his mother's LARGE chest pressed into him.

Taiki: O_O Ohhhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god, that… feeling…

He gets flushed red in the face, and his eyes start to feel heavy from the narcotic nature of the painkillers as well as from the muscle relaxant.

Taiki: What… blissful… sensation… and now, the… the medicines… they're working…I…

Once he then moans almost as if he's in pleasure…

Sylvia: (almost kid-like) YEAH! *giggle* Girls, the medicines are finally working - Taiki's starting to feel better now!

As Taiki ends up hearing them cheer and whistle right there, he tries to regain his composure as best he can.

Taiki: *moans* Oh, Mother… why do YOU, of all people, tease me like this?

Sylvia: Oh, enough of that, Taiki dear. Don't worry about it anymore, and let's just wash off the salt water.

She lets go of him and he moves out of the embrace.

Taiki: Guess you're right.

Sylvia: (after several seconds) Okay, well, aren't you gonna take off the pants?

Taiki: NO. I've had ENOUGH of being played with in that way – this isn't right!

Sylvia: …Well, the rest of your clothes are out there, and you'll have to go out in sight of the girls to change, 'cause I won't get you any of your clothes.

Taiki: Ugh… Mother, you **traitor**! _ What, next you're gonna tell me (raising his voice, ill-foundedly) **"oh sure, the girls are allowed to come in here and wash up as well because my tub is so large"**?

Indeed, his bathroom is quite sizable and the tub is quite big in dimensions, almost like a miniature pool, and taking up at least a third of the room. But thanks to what he just said, well… Coco rushes right over to the side of the tub, reaches over and holds just under Taiki's chin.

Coco: Eh-heh! I just KNEW you would come around like that, you little cutie! (turns) Let's all get in, girls!

The rest of the Princesses all come forward, and Taiki shuts his eyes and turns his head away from them as they all disrobe. They get into the tub and turn to their mermaid forms in the process, but at least THEY have their seashell tops on them.

Taiki: Before you even think to ask me it, NO. I'm NOT gonna get all caught up in looking at you girls! Spare me the overload of my hormones when I should be resting off all of this pain with which I'm suffering!

His mother synchs the tub's built-in system that links with his iTunes library, and starts to play something randomly from the vast repertoire. What plays is a song from U.K.-born Rick Astley, AND, it fits the moment of his mess of emotions and what's been going on in his heart.

Taiki: (as it's starting) …*sigh* Et tú, mother? …Alright, FINE, I'll sing.

He projects his voice just over Rick's in the song.

Taiki:

"Are we lovers or only just friends?/ Come tomorrow, will I be lonely again?

When you see me, is it love in your eyes?/ What you're feelin' deep down inside?

Do you think about me (think about me) when I'm far away?/ Do you dream about me? (dream about me) Can I find the way

To make you want me (make you want me) the way that I want you?/ 'Cause I think I love you (think I love you) - could you love me too?

[By this point, Coco has become smitten with him thanks to his voice and his demeanor with this song, and Caren and Noelle only slightly less so - with Taiki's eyes shut, however, he isn't looking and does not notice this.]

Take me to your heart/ Never let me go/ If you knew what I'm feeling/ You would not say no

Take me to your heart/ Never let me go/ For your love, for your love/ Is all I need to know"

(As before, the lyrics and songs ARE NOT MINE.)

He pauses the song as it goes into the second verse, and then clears his throat. His mother takes to going to the next track and turning down the volume. As a famous song by the group Great Big Sea starts, Taiki shakes his head, gets up, steps back a foot and a half, and opens his eyes, with Hanon just off to his right by a few degrees.

Taiki: …WHATEVER. *exhales* So, I take it our victory dinner has been brought here? (his stomach roars like a lion)

Sylvia: Yes, Taiki. Nikora's getting everything set up downstairs.

Taiki: Well, then I guess that really makes things easier on me; I don't have to fly the glaive out to the Hotel to get them—!

Coco has suddenly reached over and grasped ahold of Taiki from his spot. He's dragged underneath the water by Coco and she, surprisingly, feels him up in a naughty manner right then and there, all over his body, including quite a bit in the front. It should come as no surprise that he feels violated by that. When she lets him back up to the surface, at least the salt water has been washed off of him at that point.

Taiki: YOU… (turns) MOTHER! Did you see what she just did to me?! And you call ME a pervert?!

Sylvia: (exposing her breasts to him again) You STARE just like a pervert would.

Taiki has to turn away from his mother again, and when he does so and steps away, he trips in the process. His eyes only register the sight of Coco's face the instant before he accidentally lip-locks with her in the process of falling onto her. Thanks to his fall, he couldn't immediately get up from the accidental kiss, but once he is able to do so, he gets off of Coco and back-steps, with his face all red.

Taiki: Ack, Coco-sama, I-I-I didn't mean that!

Coco gets up and puts one of her hands onto his face, silencing him and leaving him tense and shaking a little bit.

Coco: Taiki, you really shouldn't be this tense right now. You were just injured before, so you should relax.

Taiki: (shuts his eyes) You know, I WOULD relax if you, my mother and the rest of the girls would STOP TEASING ME ALREADY! *exhales* Good grief, what you just did before in my room was very questionable, and what you did just previously was borderlin—

Coco suddenly has him lower down to the height she's at right now in her mermaid form, and then hugs him in the proper way.

Coco: Shh. It's quiet time. No need for words.

Everything is fine, at least until the eldest princess starts to really grab and feel at his "nice butt" through his pants.

Coco: Well, look at that - he's all nice and firm to the touch!

Taiki: Gah! RAPE! **RAAAAPE!** Let go of me, you rapist princess!

Coco: Oh, calm down already, you silly boy! Ooooh, and you so sexy, too…

Taiki: RAPE IS NOT SEXY! _ **LET GO!**

Coco's attempts to stifle laughing at her having been teasing him fail when he slips out of her hold as he suddenly turns to his merman form. He quickly gets around and away from her, and returns to his human form, then shrinks into the fetal position, his face and even his body looking to be engulfed in red.

Taiki: 'My god, I've… I've never been so embarrassed and violated in all of my life!'

Noelle rests a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to her.

Noelle: Come now, Taiki… where's that determined yet sweet demeanor of yours from when you saved me and Coco back in the palace?

Taiki, still all red, sits up and takes the open spot next to her, while staying silent. He doesn't know what he should say next.

Caren: (hand on his other shoulder) And you did a lot for ME, Taiki. I'm sure you remember that.

Taiki: Y-Yes. I do indeed remember.

He lowers his head under the water after dispensing some shampoo from above him into his hair and lathering it up nice and well. When he comes up, Caren takes ahold of him lightly, as the song finishes and Sylvia presses pause.

Caren: Coco, if you don't mind me saying, you're being way too aggressive and sudden with him… it's no wonder he's been losing it. At least I've taken a step or two with him… *traces her lips with her index finger, and then places it to Taiki's lips* …isn't that right, little man? I showed you my thanks on the day that these feelings mattered… when Noelle and I became another year older and wiser and more mature.

Taiki: …Y-Yeah. I really do appreciate you going out of your way for me at the time…

Coco: (pouty face) No fair, no fair!

Caren: Nyeh!

She splashes Coco, and the two get into a little fight there, taking their attention off of Taiki. Noelle decides to turn him around to face her, and plants a small kiss on his lips… and that gets everyone's attention.

Noelle: This is my thanks to you for keeping my sister safe and for coming to save me, Taiki. You really define the knight in shining armor, even if you are quite a bit emotional and unorthodox in your ways…

Taiki: Oh, please, it was nothing. (hand behind head, chuckling) 'Now SHE is a real nice and patient woman. I wonder how I'll get to know her better…'

Hanon, to this, turns on the cold water to the shower-head and sprays Taiki down with it, making him stand up and scream almost like a girl. The cold water doesn't stop until several seconds after he turns away from her.

Hanon: Don't go making moves on the others - what, am I not enough for you?

Taiki: (after several seconds, with his head lowered) …Hanon, you've got some real nerve to say THAT when you really haven't done anything with me in the first place!

He turns around again, with his hands over his groin…

Taiki: That is, except give me THIS so many times since I met you…

…and moves them aside to show his halfway-erect, and still growing, member through the soaked white linen pants he's wearing.

Hanon turns beet red and then averts her gaze.

Taiki: I thought as much. I just don't know what it is with YOU—!

He is stopped when Coco takes him down by pulling on his legs. Then, she pounces onto him, taking him down under the water.

Coco: Well, I really should show my thanks to you as well for rescuing me, you sweetheart of a prince.

She holds his face steady and lip-locks with him, but then her arms move to embrace him and hold him in the kiss, to where she uses her tongue and turns it into a French kiss. The suddenness of this makes Taiki go fully erect in those pants against her mermaid lower half, and she can feel him.

Coco: (after ending the kiss and surfacing with him) Oh my, did I just get you going? (pause) Well, there's nothing you can really do about that with those like us, your superiors, in your midst, eh?

Sylvia hits the next track button on the music controller and presses play. As soon as she heard the opening organ chord of the first seven seconds, the look on her face changed to fear and dread. The song, when it crossed Taiki's ears, acted like a literal dose of the illegal drug LSD to him. He calms and starts feeling strange.

Sylvia: Coco, be careful - In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida makes him act really weird!

Coco: (gets up and turns around a bit to look at her) Huh? What, you mean this song that's started?

This infamous song by Iron Butterfly, which was sung probably while under LSD, has now brought out Taiki's desires. Coco suddenly gasps as Taiki, now standing, slips his hands under her seashell top and feels her large breasts, even tweaking her nipples, as the band starts to sing.

Coco: Then stop the track… Ahhhhhhhh!

Sylvia: I can't, or else he'll run wild with all of his sexual desires until he acts upon them and wears himself out all dead tired.

The Princesses: What?!

What she says is true. As Sylvia moves to get to her son, Taiki starts to lick at Coco's breasts and his erection is rubbing up against her through his pants, even causing some sensations deep within her.

Coco: (blushing badly) Ahhhhnn!

Caren: Taiki, can you hear me? Let go of Coco, please!

Taiki can hear her, but he ignores her. He pushes Coco down and straddles his legs around her midsection, with his erect member somewhat visible through his soaked white linen pants and the sheer underwear he's wearing. Before he can open up his pants to let it out into the open, and then start to do who-knows-what with it, Sylvia finally gets behind her son and pulls him off of Coco. From that, Sylvia then she pulls him down into the water to hold onto him, and there in her hold, Taiki is subdued and rapidly calms, highlighted by the sight of his erection leaving him. The girls all saw this and were amazed at how well Sylvia handled it…

Hanon: I never knew it went that deep for him…

After a moment, she realized that phrase had a double meaning, and embarrassingly puts her hands up to her face, all red.

Hanon: Kya! I'm probably no better than he is now, saying things like that!

Coco: Aww, you know, that before actually started to feel good for a moment…

Sylvia: (having surfaced with her subdued son now at her side) Coco, if I didn't stop him, he might well have acted on what his body wanted to do…

Coco: Huh? What exactly is that?

Sylvia turns somewhat red and motions to Taiki's groin, then gets up, puts a bottle of coconut-scented body wash in between her breasts, and slightly moves them around it.

Sylvia: It's THIS… he was going to hump your chest and, avoiding using sexual terms…

She squeezes the bottle and dispenses some of the body wash to the base of her neck.

Sylvia: (almost pure red) …He would have given you a "pearl necklace".

The girls all got the hint, and they all turned very red in the face, as Sylvia lathered up with that body wash.

Coco: Whoa…then it's a good thing you stopped him. Th-Thanks. Otherwise, he would have acted on ME against my will… what goes around comes around, indeed…

Sylvia: *sigh* I think it's my fault that he's got a fascination for breasts, no matter what their size happens to be on a girl.

Taiki is taken ahold of by his mother again after she has rinsed herself off, and she holds him relatively in place for as long as the song is playing. Surprisingly, he stays quite subdued, but a lot of that also has to do with the injected medicines having gotten to full effect in his body. Still, the seventeen-minute song serves as a means to zone out and relax for everyone, thanks to its very nature. Once it is finished, Taiki comes out of his lull as well as his desire-driven nature. Still, it dawns upon him what he was doing, as well as what he was just about to do, during that song.

Taiki: DAMMIT ALL, what the HELL is wrong with me?!

He looks down at his hands in disbelief, then punches himself in the face one time before hitting himself in the groin once as well.

Sylvia: Taiki, that's enough; you have no need to hurt yourself. No one can figure out how to stop the song from making you act that way, so just let it go.

Coco: *uneasy, comes down to him* I'm really sorry about before, Taiki… I don't know what's up with me. I feel it might be such because I'm an adult and now I'm really feeling for companionship. That, and, well, you and Lucia risk your lives to rescue us, and I see YOU defy death to protect us all as well as suffer personal hell because of Hanon's feelings… and I feel sorry for you.

Hanon: Coco, I understand now! I still do feel love and care for Tarou, but it must be general love only because of what Taiki said about society. I just… *sigh* …I need time to warm to Taiki.

Coco: Oh, and for all of the time you've been with him, whether alone or not, you say you're not warmed up to him yet, Hanon? You REALLY must not have cared about him even though he regularly showed you that he cared for you! Perhaps I'm a better match for him than you are!

Caren: Actually, if anyone's a good match for him, it's ME. I actually gave him an adult lesson, but at least I have restraint to not let myself get out of hand, much less the situation.

Sylvia: You WHAT?

Taiki: There was no sex involved, mother. She was only giving me a big tease, but ended up accidentally exposing herself to me. (both he and Caren get very red at this) No matter what, I cannot forget that day.

Caren: I've helped him be more sedate in those situations because I'm not all-out aggressive in the process. Coco, that is the difference between me and you.

Coco: Well, Caren, is that all you were doing? Or have even you felt lust to go and have your way with him?

Caren: Minimal amounts of lust, Coco, and I don't give in to it.

Noelle: You tell her, sis. I'm proud of your admittance.

Taiki: Girls, please, that's enough. I don't want to get caught up in another scuffle. Besides, for once, we have peace. Let us keep things that way. (pause) Oh, and mother? After what has transpired today and with the state I was previously in, I want all residues of blood and anything else out of my carpet.

He stands up after saying that.

Taiki: Right… now let me go and get some towels.

He gets out of the tub in his DRENCHED clothes, and tracks a lot of water as he leaves, miraculously not slipping on any of it. That is, until he comes back with all of the towels. But luckily, he falls forward into the towels to cushion himself.

Taiki: Ack. It hurts a little, but I'm alright, girls.

He crawls across the floor to get their towels situated at the edge of the tub for them. With his own towel, he stands on it and then shimmies across the floor to get all of the water absorbed, and then picks it up and closes the door to take off his wet clothes and then dry off before changing into athletic pants where they can't see him. He only just manages to get the pants on to cover his rear end before Coco opens the door and peeks out to see him. Ignoring her, he takes control of iTunes and starts up some metallic rock to really move his head to the beat, throwing the excess water from his hair. When he finishes with that, he goes to his website's blog and posts an update. As he does that, the girls change one at a time behind him, while his mother heads to her room to change into her own clothes.

When the girls are all done changing, Taiki has finished with his update. He feels a couple of hands on his shoulders, looks to his left, sees the bead ring of aqua, and then turns around to see that it's Hanon there.

Hanon: After all that's happened, am I still one of your inspirations and reasons behind how you live your life?

Taiki: I won't lie, my faith in you had been severely shaken. *pauses* But I cannot live while feeling like that, as I'll never remember to love myself and take care of myself. So to answer your question, yes, you still are a part of that group.

He takes ahold of her by the arm, and goes to walk out with the rest of the girls to head downstairs for their well-deserved dinner. But he feels himself suddenly getting tugged forward, and Coco runs with him in tow, and to spare Hanon from getting hurt, he lets go of her. Coco then pretty much picks up Taiki and carries him all the way to the dining room, sits him at one end of the table and immediately sits next to him on his right. The whole suddenness of this leaves him slightly dazed, and he shudders when he feels her hand on his face.

Coco: Hmmm, so, there's all of this stuff about you… though you're strong and tough, and have a wonderful voice, you have a real big weakness, eh?

She takes his hand and places it at her chest.

Taiki: (getting a little red) Do you HAVE TO rub it in, Coco-sama? But… thanks for the compliments about my strength and my voice.

Coco: Oh, please, let's drop that - we're all together now and we're important to you - you don't need to call me -sama, sweet prince.

Taiki: Al-Alright then… I understand, Coco.

At his leaving off ANY honorific, Coco pretty much glomps Taiki and takes him down to the floor in his chair.

Taiki: Ow.

Coco: 'He simply can't stand my mature and sexy looks!'

She rubs her face against his, and then Noelle and Caren come over and pick her off of him and help him back up to his feet.

Noelle: Now, now, Coco, we all have to respect his space, alright?

Coco: (getting ahold of herself) You're right, Noelle. ( Taiki) I'm sorry, Taiki. My hormones are getting the better of me again…

Sylvia: Everyone's hormones are kicking in now, aren't they… it's turning into a regular harem in here. *chuckles*

Taiki: Yeah, alright, ENOUGH ABOUT THAT, MOTHER!

Taiki only now realizes all of the scars that are located across his body, and he cringes at the sight. Before the girls all take their seats at the table after getting their dinner onto their plates, they set down their plates and each give Taiki a hug. Minutes later, with everyone seated after having obtained their portions of the stew and rice, Taiki sets the glaive at his side and gazes upon the Orange Pearl inside its respective arm.

Taiki: May Sara and Gaito now rest in peace, and this dinner be dedicated to their memory.

It is a bit of a somber mood, but many of the others find conversation.

Coco: Taiki, how is life up here as a real-life idol?

Taiki: Well, I've aggressively set my own contract and by that I am able to set my own work schedule, so it's different than most, if not all other singers out there. That I started from a family like that left to me by my father surely helps things.

Noelle: But why go to such trouble for that kind of a schedule?

Taiki: Noelle, that should be obvious - it's because I'm your ally, and I have to at least be there for you and the rest.

Caren: I must say I admire your determination, Taiki - you sure don't truly look like you can lift a huge load or other such tasks, but I'm more convinced after seeing you recently, and especially after what you did today, that no matter who you are, you can do anything when you just put your mind to it.

Lucia: Indeed, and although this was our mission alone to bear from the start, you have been there for us all of the way since you discovered us and discovered yourself. I believe I speak for the rest here that we are tremendously grateful for all of your help in these months and weeks that we have known you, Taiki.

Taiki: Girls, that's… really all I ever wanted before anything else, even love; to know that I am capable of doing great things, either alone or with others such as yourselves, and that I am recognized for it all by you, the ones that I've helped, I can't even begin to describe how wonderful that feels.

Hanon: Taiki, I… *rests her hand on Taiki's, for she is on his left* …We must do something for you in return for what you have done for us all. And really, we do this also for your mother and the memory of your father, without whom you would not be here.

Taiki: No, please, you don't need to humble me like that.

Rina: Nonsense, Taiki - you've done a lot of humbling others, so it's about time that you yourself are the one that is humbled.

Taiki realizes that she's right.

Taiki: (hands up) Alright, alright, I give… do whatever you wish for us.


	37. Part XXXIV

**Part XXXIV**

**(Rated M to AO for partial nudity and adult situations, which doesn't include actual sex.)**

Right after he's done eating, he feels a little bit tired, but that is immediately counteracted when he gets felt up down below, out of sight of everyone.

Taiki: 'Coco, what are you doing?!'

Coco: 'I'm really sorry, but after I saw you there in the tub, I really couldn't help but tease you a bit.'

She stops and gets up to use the restroom, and chuckles as she leaves.

Madame Taki: Most excellent on the beef that's in the stew, Nikora. You sure have outdone yourself this time.

Sylvia: Indeed - you have to tell me how you prepare your marinade. In return, I know how to make a marinade go very fast, so I'll let you in on that.

Nikora: How'd you figure that out, Sylvia?

Taiki: I can answer that for you. When you pull a vacuum on meat or fish or even vegetables, it opens up the pores in the meat and the cells in the vegetables, allowing the marinade to be drawn into the food quickly. (gets up) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go take care of something in my room that got running by itself on Automator.

That, as it turns out, was a lie. He went up and into his room to, ahem, "take care of his business". He had secretly amassed a large collection of pictures of adult material and even a few videos or long .GIF animations. He almost quietly got away with this, and suddenly Taiki got his shoulders touched.

Taiki: AAAAAHHHH!

He almost jumped out of his seat at this, and covered himself in front. As he did that, the offender went and closed the door and locked it, and then she came back over to him on his left. It was Coco.

Coco: Ha ha, now that's a real nutjob. _***(RIMSHOT)***_** [YES, YOU MAY LAUGH AT THAT.]** Who would have known that the sweet guy was really oh so naughty deep down like this?

She moves his hands away, and sees what he looks like down there; to the sight, she smirks.

Coco: Well now, he even has a very sizable thing down there when nothing is constricting it!

She bends down slightly and puts one of her hands on it, making him react.

Taiki: Coco, please, my mother already knows I use an adult toy, because she got it for me. But don't tell the others that I have this sort of thing on me and that I have adult material on my computer, alright? PLEASE?

Coco: (pauses, and looks at him) Alright.

She lets go of his member, and he breathes a sigh of relief as he leans back in the chair. But, as he does so, Coco turns said chair to face her, and then sits down on Taiki's lap, straddling him.

Coco: But I'll only keep quiet under one condition.

Taiki: (with a look of dread) Oh no, not that, PLEASE.

Coco: What? I'm not going to let you inside me, naughty boy. I'm going to work off my hormones and get you off without the sex. (comes in to whisper) I'm smarter than that. Besides, this is my own personal thanks for you saving me. Just close your eyes, keep quiet, and enjoy it.

Taiki is uneasy about the whole thing even though Coco reassured him. What she does is grind up against him in an aggressive lap dance, and she eventually makes him climax up against his stomach and chest; in the process of this, she had helped herself along quite a ways, so after Taiki shot onto himself, Coco got up and went into his bathroom to send herself over the edge as Taiki cleaned up the aftermath… and finally SAW the blood of his on the carpet. That sent a chill through him as he closed off the evidence on his computer so that no one would find it. Then, his mother comes up and knocks on the door.

Taiki: Just a minute, mother!

Once he gets over to the door and opens it, he sees more than just her there.

Taiki: O_O WHAT?

Sylvia: Is Coco in here with you?

Taiki: *points with his right thumb over towards* She's in my bathroom, using my face wash.

Coco then peeks out of the bathroom. "He's right. This soap of his with the caffeine substance, whatever it is, feels invigorating."

Taiki: That is a stimulant drug that effects the central nervous system.

Coco: (hand behind head) Thanks, I had no idea. Give me another couple of minutes and I'll be done.

She closes the bathroom door to finish with that.

Taiki: So, I have no idea what you all think I was doing, but if it is something of an adult nature, then get over it, because I was not doing anything like that. (he looks at the time) Now come on, isn't it time for us to get to bed? It's getting late.

Sylvia: After everything we went through, I guess you have a point. Traffic is all eased up and the chaos from earlier seems to be fixed, so we can get Madame Taki and Nikora back to the Hotel. Before we go, however, I'll just make sure Tarou has a meal, as he should be getting up right about now. Girls, be careful with talking about mermaids and such around him, just to be on the safe side.

Once she is out of earshot, the twins both take ahold of Taiki and sit him down on his bed.

Caren: Noelle, shall I tell you what I know about Taiki personally?

Noelle: Oh, little sister, do tell.

Taiki drops onto his back, laying on his bed, and tunes out from listening to the twins. Caren, having spent time with Taiki both here in his home and outside during the day many a time, tells Noelle about what his tendencies are and how he's like out in public.

Lucia: Hmm, knowing what happened earlier, one of them is probably going to try and sneak into his bed here to sleep next to him, Rina.

Rina: I'll say. I sort of feel sorry for him now. He's an unwitting, unwilling harem guy, almost.

Hanon excuses herself past them and gets up onto Taiki's bed, and then her picking him up not only brings him out of his lull, it gets the twins' attention.

Caren: Oh my, what is THIS?

Hanon: Taiki, I'm really sorry for everything I've done.

Taiki: No, I should be sorry, I threw you down onto my knee earlier in a backbreaker.

Hanon: You weren't yourself, and that was all because of what I had been doing up until that point. It really is my fault.

Taiki: I can't accept that, Hanon. I—

She silences him by suddenly kissing him, and after a few seconds, she lets go of him but gently takes him down and lays onto him, staying in the kiss in the process. They seem to not want to stop after over a minute of this, and in the middle of that, Coco comes on out of the bathroom. Seeing this, she smiles gently.

Coco: 'Mission accomplished. The two of them are together now. But, Hanon, this is only the start for you. Be careful, as I'm not going to let you have that lovely young prince all to yourself. I'll have my fill of him, and I've no doubt that Noelle and Caren also feel this way.'

The kissing has still not ceased after Coco finishes that thought. Taiki's hands are feeling Hanon all over her body now, but he's being respectful about it all and not going over the lines into sexual territory.

Taiki: 'This and more apart from it is just how much I love you. It's in the most genuine way that no other man out there can do.'

Hanon: 'Until now, I was always turning a blind eye to you. Taiki, you didn't deserve to be neglected and otherwise treated horribly like that. I must have been meant to find you.'

Several minutes later, they finally stop when Sylvia comes on into the room and sees this.

Sylvia: Well now, what have we HERE?

Taiki: We did nothing of the sort you may be thinking, Mother. You know I'm better than that.

Sylvia: In any event, I helped Tarou with his meal. He's shook up and sad that Sara is now gone, but he said he won't dwell on this for too long, because he knows he has to move on with his life.

Taiki: Well, I hope that he'll find someone else, I really do.

Hanon: As do I, though I'll always have a special spot in my heart for him for what he's done with his music.

Taiki: We'll all have a spot like that for him.

The girls take their leave and Sylvia shows them to their respective rooms, with two of them to a room and bed, to be specific. Noelle is with her sister Caren, Coco is with Lucia, and Hanon is with Rina. Sylvia returns to her own room for her keys, and then heads downstairs to take Nikora and Madame Taiki back to the hotel. While she was gone, the butler and the maid finished tidying up the dining room and getting the dishwasher loaded, even though they didn't have to do this as per what Sylvia told them. Also, Taiki shut down his computer and quickly and silently ventured downstairs and outside to the lands behind his estate, with the wind whipping at his all-but-dried, glistening black hair and at his scarf of colors. He starts to softly sing lyrics on the spot to the notes of Tarou's piano requiem, and though he is quiet, his projecting voice reached to the girls and his mother, but somehow, they also found their way to Tarou. When Taiki is finished, the winds pick up and gust around him, and only when they finally stop and calm down does something unexpected happen…

?: *giggles* "What a soft and yet powerful voice… Taiki-niisama…!"

The young voice that spoke that seemed to have come from out of nowhere, but Taiki only then notices an orange sparkling around his pendant and a small amount of light from his back, where the new tattoo can be seen by anyone else but him.

Taiki: 'Is that the new Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess trying to communicate with me?' Hello? Are you out there?

He doesn't get a response, even after waiting for over a minute. To this, he turns and heads back inside, then stops by the one guest room to see Tarou before turning in for the night.

Taiki: Tarou-nii? I just want to say that I'm sorry for letting my despair take ahold of me and make me try to kill you. I'm horrible for that, and I hope you can forgive me.

Tarou: …Taiki, I already have.

He gets up and embraces Taiki for about a minute, within which time Taiki flashes back to the times the two of them were together, either alone or with Sylvia. Such heartwarming memories really bring warmth back to him, and he feels stronger in spirit as a result. After a big yawn, Taiki excuses himself and wishes Tarou a good night, then returns to his room and lays down on the stained sheets, then pulls the comforter up to his neck and calmly gets whisked away into slumber as his mother takes Nikora and Madame Taki back to the hotel, and then comes back home to go to sleep herself.

Despite Taiki's need for extra rest after the long ordeal he had been through, his body's clock was not easily shaken from its routine. He woke up before sunrise and spent a little time in the pre-dawn hours online. He did some necessary updating and kept an eye on the time. When dawn was only about an hour away, he went outside in only his pants and his scarf into the cold pre-dawn morning, to listen to the waves over the music coming through his headphones around his neck. He stays resolute through the cold and stillness until it starts to get lighter, and eventually, the green flash occurs as the sun hits the horizon to Taiki's left.

Taiki, however, then sneezes and really feels the chill now. So he gets up and returns to the mansion to warm himself up once again. The first thing he does is make himself a large cup of tea. After cooling it by merely pouring it from cup to cup to dissipate the heat incrementally, he sweetens the beverage with stevia and drinks it. With that, his body temperature starts to rise again, and he also takes more of the necessary painkillers while he is able. He then returns to his room, and, so as not to awaken the others, he decides to simply keep listening to music in his room while he lays under his blankets. He plugs the USB cable into the AC adapter and plugs that into an extension cord that is already in the wall beside him. As he is all tucked in and with the volume at a medium-low level, he stays awake with the music in the otherwise sleep-inducing room as it stands now. Slowly, everyone else in the house comes to and wakes up one at a time, and just as they have all awakened, the plan backfires and Taiki slips back into sleep thanks to the soft music currently playing in his large headphones. It is about another half-hour before someone quietly opens the door to his room and notices how dark it really is in there.

Taiki feels the comforter being lifted off of him and then some weight come onto him. He is AWAKENED by the sensation of a kiss. Hanon is there and has taken it upon herself to make it up to Taiki for all of the times she had dismissed him and his feelings. This passionate showing, unfortunately, is what triggers his "morning wood" to come to him, and at that, he slightly motions to Hanon for her to get off of him.

Taiki: Hanon, please, I have to go and take care of this thing.

He grabs his adult toy and runs for the bathroom to take care of that as well as to get in a morning shower, in the process motioning to Hanon for her not to come in there. Hanon doesn't seem to take to him doing that, and ends up watching him use that toy to work himself to orgasm, all while the shower-head courses hot water over him. As he stops and stays in place, then holds up the device after opening its bottom cap, the water from the shower-head washes out his evidence. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he spots Hanon and falls onto his back to get out of her sight.

Taiki: 'Why was she watching me?!'

He sits up and looks ever so slightly that way.

Taiki: Didn't I tell you not to look at me?! There IS something called PRIVACY, you know! (lowers his head as Hanon turns around to look away from him) But… I guess if it is ONLY YOU, I won't entirely mind it.

He gets really red, but then draws the curtains to lather his hair with shampoo after shutting off the water. But then he feels himself being touched from behind, and Hanon circles around to get in front of him. She pushes him down onto his back, which hurts, and then she turns on the shower again. The cascading water makes her turn to her mermaid form, whereupon she falls right on top of him, and that also hurts, BADLY.

Taiki: AUGH! Hanon, that really hurt! What are you DOING?!

It would seem that she doesn't know the meaning of the word restraint, even though she said she was sorry for ignoring him and treating him incorrectly.

Hanon: (halfway sad) Are you sure you don't want me to help you wash your hair?

Taiki: (scared at her tone of voice) That's not it, Hanon - this isn't dignified for you to be, well, ON ME as I am now. You may be an adult as per your race, but I do not reach legality until the age of 18, so I really shouldn't do anything like that until then…

Hanon: …Then why are you "up and at 'em" again?

Taiki: The big head up top here (points to his head) has to keep the little head below under control. (very red) It's as simple as that…

Hanon: That can't be it alone…

She starts pushing a finger lightly into his chest, prodding at him.

Hanon: Come on, you can tell me—

Taiki: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! HANON, DESPITE LEGALITY CONCERNS, I'VE STILL HAD WET DREAMS OF YOU AND I MAKING LOVE MANY A TIME SINCE I FIRST MET YOU AND GOT TO KNOW YOU! (lowers his voice) Are you happy now?! I've confessed everything! That's the reason why I'm still erect! And it's taking everything I have to not have my way with you right now, I'll have you know!

With a completely red face, he motions to her.

Taiki: Now can I get up so that you can take care of my hair for me? I'll help you likewise; it's the least I can do…

Taiki indeed needs help with his now quite long hair, and Hanon does well with the help. As promised, Taiki returns the favor and helps Hanon wash her hair thoroughly, but then he gets out a brush with medium bristles and gets into scrubbing down Hanon's mermaid tail. Dirt and grime end up getting removed in the process, as he shuts out his pain and discomfort, which is still upon him anyway, by sheer willpower, since the normal dose of painkillers he had taken was relatively mild compared to what he was on yesterday. A final, gentler scrubbing with a finer brush, followed by a thorough rinsing, led to a more pronounced aqua showing itself, but it wasn't vibrant yet, thanks to the brushing motions having left marks akin to tons of minuscule scratches. After the shower is done and the tub is drained, Taiki tells Hanon to stay put. He runs out to get lightly dressed and then goes to get ahold of some oil and some polishing cloths. When he returns, he proceeds to vigorously buff and shine up Hanon's mermaid tail, to his satisfaction as well as her astonishment… oh, and…

Hanon: (in bliss) Ahhhnnnnnn! Oh, Taiki, I've never felt this good even with my subjects catering to me…

…all of this has given her intense pleasure. Taiki had absolutely NO IDEA that something like this would get her going like that, and, needless to say, was shocked at what he had ended up doing to her.

Taiki: 'Oh my god, I think I've made a big discovery about mermaidkind…'

Hanon: (flushed in the face) Taiki, you're wonderful. (chuckles) If you keep making me feel good like that, I promise to make you feel good in return.

Taiki: AHHHHH!

He pushes himself out of her light hold, and turns and gets out of the room. He is stopped by running into his mother, whom catches ahold of him and stays standing.

Sylvia: What were you just doing with Hanon?

Taiki: WHAT?! It's not what you think it is! Go in there and look if you don't believe me!

Sylvia goes in and has a look for herself, and sees Hanon in her mermaid form, all cleaned and shined to a brilliant sheen now.

Taiki: Good god, mother, it's not like that one song is playing…

Sylvia: But it sounded like something strange was taking place, you know…

Taiki: It may have been my technique as it really was feeling good to her, maybe even arousing her, I DON'T KNOW! Do I look like I understand mermaid anatomy to you?!

Thanks to him raising his voice, Taiki has woken up even his butler and maid. Right now, Hanon gets up to the tub's edge, with a look of bliss on her face. Upon seeing her look at him like that, Taiki feels a hard chill in his body.

Sylvia: Okay, Hanon, let's calm down here. Taiki's still injured anyway, so…

Hanon: No! (shaking head) I want him… to keep making me feel good like that.

Sylvia comes over to her and smacks her across the face, and after the initial pain from it, Hanon comes out of her aroused state, then returns to her human form all of a sudden.

Taiki: (in embarrassment) I'll… just be excusing myself!

He hurriedly dresses the rest of the way, takes an oversized towel with him, and runs to get outside the mansion.

Taiki: 'That was close… she was just about in the frame of mind to have her way with me… but then, why didn't I mind cleaning and buffing and shining up her mermaid appearance? Why did I not stop myself doing it?'

After a pause, he repeats to himself "I am NOT a pervert", while inside, Hanon goes and talks to the other girls about what happened, and brought them back into his room in the midst of the talking.

Hanon: He's so good with his hands and his technique. I've never felt any sort of sensation like that before, and I also discovered that our mermaid tails are quite dingy and stained despite our best efforts to maintain ourselves.

Caren: You're sure about that?

Hanon proceeds to get back into the tub and turns on the water to return to her mermaid form, showing the other girls the results of what Taiki did. Needless to say, they are both astonished and then impressed with the results.

Sylvia: He's probably hurting right now, though.

Taiki: (out of the blue) I'm on the painkillers, and my adrenal glands are secreting big-time, so I don't feel anything except a little discomfort, mother.

Everyone turns around to see him, and he has the towel draped around his shoulder.

Taiki: Still, I can't deny that I feel a little off my game because of the medicines' narcotic nature. Oh, and by the way…

Lucia: What is it?

Taiki: Am I the last one to know about this tattoo insignia on my back? Is this showing semblance of my new power depths?

Sylvia: I would think that only Aqua Regina would be sure enough to tell you, son.

Taiki: Alright, fine, if you don't know, then you don't have to answer. But, everyone…

Girls: Eh?

Taiki: GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE INTO PROPER CLOTHES, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

To his sudden outburst, the girls run out of there, carrying Hanon to her room in the process. Sylvia simply turns away from her son to allow him to do as he says, then opens to him after he says he's done.

Sylvia: Son, I hate to ask you this, but… (turns to show her eyes are in that adoring look) …would you help your mother look all beautiful as a mermaid, too?

Taiki: Ugh… (facepalm) …I should have known… even my own MOTHER wants a piece of this…

After a pause, he sighs.

Taiki: Well, I **AM** subservient to them, as are you. I suppose I really have no choice but to clean and shine all of them, rest be damned.

He strips his bed and his pillows.

Taiki: I'm going to need a big, calorie-laden breakfast if I'm going to accomplish all of this, then. After we get these into the washer, I'll give you a hand with preparing our massive feast.

He wonders just why and how he's bringing up so much trouble onto himself from seemingly out of nowhere as he brings everything down to the washroom. Several minutes later, the bedding goes between two washers and much in the way of cleaning agents were added to tackle the blood and whatever else had stained all of the sheets and the pillowcases. After this, Taiki is the first into the kitchen to get out the food for the large breakfast that would have to be made. Within minutes, the smell of bacon and other assorted items fill the kitchen and waft upstairs as the weekend rolls in unofficially with this late winter Thursday. Taiki almost zones out for a minute thanks to the painkillers in his body, but he gets another shock from hearing that young voice again along with an orange light coming from his back as well as the Orange Pearl in his glaive star, which is hovering around him.

?: "You really love to show that you care. You're a shining example of your mother, Taiki-niisama."

Taiki: ! (after a pause) 'I guess so… if only I could have you as my little sister, that would be…'

He breaks out of that momentary trance of sorts in shock.

Taiki: (grasps his head lightly) Mother!

Sylvia: What is it?

Taiki: I just heard the spirit of the new Princess speak to me!

Sylvia: Are you sure?

Taiki: Yes, the voice is young and has a sweet composure to it. I think she's going to make contact with Lucia soon as well…

After a moment to get back his composure, Taiki returns to the breakfast preparations. His choice dish is chocolate chip pancakes, and he makes them big. Even so, everything is being made in the healthiest way possible to leave out as much added fat, sugar and calories as possible. As each part of the meal is finished, it goes into sectioned-off large roasting pans that were heated up in the two ovens, installed one over the other for the preparation of large amounts of food. Having heated serving dishes would keep the food hot.

When everyone had awakened, Tarou included, they all sat down in the dining room while the serving dishes were being set up near them by Taiki and his mother.

Sylvia: Everyone, go ahead and eat your fill of this large spread.

Taiki is the first to fill his plate, with three chocolate chip pancakes taking up almost all of the room. He has bacon on the perimeter of the plate, and he sits down next to where his mother would take her seat. After everyone gets their first helpings and then take their seats, Taiki says a prayer for them, and the meal then commences. After the first bites, the first praises of the splendid cooking come about from Caren.

Caren: That's delicious. Taiki, are you sure you don't want to go to culinary school?

Taiki: I'm very sure of it. Though I fully respect those in the culinary arts, their works just don't last a long time. I prefer something that would last, and music very well befits that.

Everyone finds conversation during the breakfast, and then when everyone has eaten to their satisfaction, the leftovers are sealed carefully and put into storage so as to give many days' worth of a first meal with no waste. Taiki goes out to open the garage, and pulls out the family car and leaves it running to warm it up for a few minutes, while Tarou is getting ready to return home.

Sylvia: It must really hurt, but I know you'll live on and find someone new. Sara wouldn't have wanted anything else. Still, her spirit will remain with you, as well as with all of us. Promise me that you'll get back to teaching music, alright?

Tarou: I promise, Sylvia.

With that, they head outside to the car, whilst Taiki does some stretches in the middle of the foyer.

Taiki: Lucia, Hanon, you're welcome to stay until the hotel needs your presence. The rest of you, if you can't find a residence, then you're more than welcome to stay here with me. After all, it is best that we don't impede the hotel's business.

After a pause…

Taiki: THAT is not only a good example of responsibility, it is good business sense. I have a dual future ahead of me, of both idol-hood and financial analysis. But I guess my IMMEDIATE future involves cleaning you girls, doesn't it…

Lucia: You don't have to overexert yourself, Taiki. You're still in the midst of recovery from horrible injuries and their pain.

Taiki: Oh, what I wouldn't do for some machine to help me do the more forceful scrubbing and buffing I had done. I'm going to be worn out by the time I get through with everyone, but then, that's why I ate all of that food for the fat and calories, to burn it off here.

He takes off his shirt and heads up the large flight of stairs to the landing.

Taiki: Decide amongst yourselves who will be the next one for this treatment! I'm going to change, because I'll be getting all wet anyway!

So, getting into his room, Taiki hurriedly undresses and gets into a pair of short swim trunks that look like a cross between "hot pants" you'd see on a girl and a speedo you would see on guys daring enough to wear them. No sooner than he pulls them up, the door opens and, lo and behold, it's Ms. Perverse (Coco) looking at him.

Coco: (whistles) It never ceases to amaze me what a hottie you are.

Taiki: (with his back still to her) Are you up next, or—

Coco: Yup! So go easy on me, big guy. Oh, wait, you're not bigger than me! Ha!

Taiki: What, you gonna call me a shrimp next? (he back-steps towards her) Or are you done with the teasing?

Coco: Yeah, I'm done. I know better now.

Taiki: Well, good, because…

Coco: Eh?

Taiki swings his arm around to behind him and Coco, and slaps her rear end, even if the move didn't have that much impact.

Taiki: I think it's time that I did the teasing around here for once, Princess Perverted. I'm going to get even with you, Coco - count on it.

Despite his change in attitude, he politely leads her over to the bathroom and has her lay down in the tub as he turns on the water and sends it to the shower head to course over her entire body.

Coco: YEEEEEEEEHH!

Yes, Taiki turned on the cold water and got her good with that.

Taiki: I told you that I would get even with you.

Coco, now in her mermaid form, turns on the hot water as well to balance the overall temperature. Also, with Taiki leaving his defenses down, Coco capitalizes on this. She sits up and pulls him into the tub and turns him into his merman form, and then gets ahold of him in a bear-hug so that he can't get away from her. But, this triggers the depths of his pain, despite the painkillers that are at work in his body. As it turns out, this is exactly the point Coco sought to prove.

Taiki: (cringing) OWW! IT HURTS!

That outburst triggered the girls, now most of the way up the steps, to run the rest of the way to his room.

Coco: You're in no condition to be doing this for me and the others, Taiki. Are you forgetting what Sara told you? You should remember to care for yourself and think for only yourself every so often.

Taiki: COCO! MY DEAR GOD, PLEASE, LET G—**AAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHHH!**

The tears start to flow thanks to how bad his pain is.

Coco: Do you promise to take it easy and think for yourself for once?

Taiki: YES, I WILL! **SO PLEASE, LET GO OF ME - I BEG YOU!**

At that, Coco ends that hard grip on him and shuts off the water. By that point, the rest of the girls have gotten into the bathroom.

Caren: Coco, did you have to go that far to prove your point and remind him of what he was told?

Coco: I didn't want to, no.

Caren: That's not what I asked you.

Coco: Alright, yes, I guess that I HAD TO do it.

Lucia: (as she steps in on the far side of the tub) Well, here…

After several seconds of silence…

Taiki: (sniffling) …? What is that?

Given his position on top of Coco and his head laying over on its one side, on Coco's covered chest, he doesn't see that Lucia has gotten just over him. What he just so happens to be feeling, and can't fully realize in his medicine-induced lull, is Lucia gently massaging his shoulder muscles.

Lucia: Taiki, it's time for us to care for our servant in you and make sure that you are alright.

Coco lightly takes ahold of him and motions for Lucia to get up and off of him. After she does, Coco moves aside and allows for the others to get in from either side and kneel down to start to either massage his upper body or clean his merman tail. All the while, Coco keeps him in place and comfy against her. About 20 minutes have passed when his back section is completely cleaned. The water is drained and the shower head is used to rinse him, and then Coco turns Taiki over and lays him back down right on her, with her breasts still being used to cushion his head. By this point, the massaging of his upper body has itself helped him to feel really good and forget about his pain. His abated breathing and flushed face shows this. Now, the cleaning focuses on his front side and what else remains of the left and right that was not reached previously. After another 25 minutes, the rinsing off is done, and the oil that was used earlier in the morning is opened once again, but now it is being used on him to buff and polish his entire tail. Well, much like with Hanon, the sensations sent through him from this process send him into bliss and ecstasy, overtaking any pain. With the finishing of this via intense movements to achieve the final shine, Taiki's sensations magnify and eventually his soft moans stop and give way…

Taiki: AAHHHHNNN, YESSSSS!

He jolts upward about a foot as the sheer pleasure engulfs his entire body, making it feel as if he experienced a full-body orgasm, were he still in his human form. He comes right back down in place on Coco, in sheer bliss.

Sylvia: (standing at the door, dressed all the way) Oh, well that must feel like heaven, doesn't it?

Taiki: (no longer caring about his vocabulary as she walks over to the tub) More like achieving an orgasm while up in heaven, and with all of these goddesses catering to my every whim like the sex god I am.

Sylvia: You WISH you were such!

She suddenly sprays him all over with cold water and that also affects Coco in the process.

Sylvia: It seems I've raised a naughty son despite my best efforts! So, I'm wondering how I should punish him for that!

She cracks her knuckles, and at the sight of her getting into the tub and standing right over him, Taiki shrieks and covers his face, only to feel some shampoo and body wash being poured on his head and on his upper body a couple of seconds later.

Sylvia: I'm only kidding, son. I wouldn't turn all S&M on you like that – it wouldn't be right. Girls, make sure you finish cleaning him all over his body and help make him comfortable, as I won't be here for a while.

Taiki: Why?

Sylvia: I have a session over at the studio in twenty minutes, son. I won't be back until it's really late, so I'll order out something for you.

Rina: Sylvia, there's no need for you to do that.

Lucia: Yeah, I'm sure that there's something we can all make together with what you have in the kitchen.

Caren: Right, we'll take care of dinner for everyone tonight.

Noelle: Whatever Taiki wants to have with what we have available to us, we'll make it without a problem.

Hanon: So go on and hurry along, Sylvia, as it would be bad if you were late.

Sylvia: Alright, I'll take my leave.

But first, she kneels down there in the tub and kisses her son on the cheek.

Sylvia: I love you, Taiki, and I'll see you tonight.

Taiki: I love you too, Mother.

Sylvia: And please, son, do keep it in your pants – you're not ready for the opposite.

With that, she gets up and leaves the room, and heads downstairs to leave the estate.

Taiki: (red-faced) Even my own MOTHER teases me like that… I just don't get it.

He feels Coco put her hands on his chest and hears her tell him…

Coco: You're just like me at the moment, only mine are under my top, so you can't tell.

Taiki: What, nipples so hard they could cut glass?

Coco: Oh, so you've heard the joke, then. I didn't think you would have known about it. But anyway, are you done using my breasts as your pillows?

Taiki: OH, RIGHT. (sits up straight) I was lost in all of the sensation that I couldn't get up and move… I'm sorry.

Coco: (sits up behind him) It's alright, so don't worry about it. Now, Rina, if you wouldn't mind turning on the water to hot for us all, please?

Hanon: Yeah, let's make sure Taiki looks his best, just like us.

That group bath allows all of the Princesses to tend to each other's hair, and THEN they all come together around Taiki to make sure his now long black hair is thoroughly cleaned. They even help to clean him all over his upper body and use what is available to them to leave him smelling quite lovely. When they are all finished, the girls all exit the tub and wrap towels around themselves, but only after making sure Taiki could get up onto his feet and walk out under his own power. They all walk over to their rooms to help dry each other's hair, then they return to Taiki's room to finish with their styling. Once they finish, the girls all work together in making sure his hair comes out straight and smooth. After many minutes, the result is such that his hair has a brilliant sheen to it, reflecting the light quite nicely.

Taiki: I'm not sure what to do now for today.

Lucia: We can always go out together shopping, in the process showing Coco and Noelle what things are like around here.

At that point, there is a knock on Taiki's door.

Taiki: Yes?

Maid: Master Taiki, it is I. The mail has come in and from the looks of it, a pair of large checks have arrived for you.

Taiki: You have my permission to open the envelopes.

There is a period of silence as the letters are opened, and one of the letters is seen to be the final settlement for the negligence suit he and the estate had filed against the ones that went to look for his mother's will in the past and had not given due diligence to it. The other check is his part of the profits from his album's sales for the period of time in which it has been present. When this is told to him, as well as the amounts of both checks, he is silently ecstatic.

Taiki: Hold the settlement for my mother to see when she comes back from the studio later today. In the meantime, come in and hand the record sales check for me to sign. I shall go and get it deposited in a short while.

Maid: Is that really something you should be doing, young master?

Taiki: Do not worry, I have the girls here with me in case something were to go awry. Just have my heavy jacket and my e-vest ready for me when I come downstairs, and you may head on home to see your family.

Maid: I understand, young master, and I thank you.

She comes into the room to allow him to sign the sales check, and he writes his savings account number for three-fourths of the amount and the checking account number for the remaining one-fourth.

Taiki: Thank you, and now you may take your leave for a few days.

The maid bows and leaves the room to get her things together. Taiki, in the meantime, gets dressed in at least two layers of clothes and puts on earmuffs.

Taiki: (when finished) Girls, get into another layer or two and we'll be on our way.

They head out of his room to their rooms to do just that, while Taiki gets a compact speaker set for his iPod into his pocket so that they can have some jazz or classical or whatever type of music playing as they go about their shopping. Once he takes his iPod in-hand, he pockets the check with his other hand and leaves his room to head downstairs, where the girls are waiting for him. His glaive star flies out of his room and comes to him all by itself, and hovers around him.

Taiki: Seems like it has to be around me no matter what. Well, I have no problem with that, I guess. Let me just pack in my next dose of my painkiller to take along with us.

He heads into the kitchen and puts the pill into his keychain container, then seals it and heads right back to the girls.

Taiki: She has told our butler, so he knows where we are going as well.

He puts on his striped scarf, and puts on his jacket and his e-vest, then he puts the signed sales check into the upper-right pocket at his chest.

Taiki: Right, now let's go and show Coco and Noelle a good time up here.


	38. Part XXXV

**Part XXXV**

Out into the cold air the Princesses and Taiki go, and they leave the estate without any ill effects. A winter storm is working its way towards them, but there is plenty of time for activity before it is impending. After about 15 minutes of brisk walking and small talk, the group arrives at the shopping district.

Taiki: Girls, everything's on me, just don't go too crazy.

Over the course of the next several hours, the girls all find some good extra clothing for the incoming spring and even pick out some clothes for Taiki himself. Humoring them, he tries on the pieces, and finds that they do indeed fit him well, not to mention demonstrate a much-improved sense of fashion.

Taiki: Thanks. I wasn't planning on getting anything, but this is a really good idea.

He makes the purchases with his own card, and after they are done, they head to the supermarket for chicken, hot peppers and spices, as well as anything else the household needs. Before they leave, Taiki makes darn well sure to have plenty of bread and whole-fat milk for the inevitable burning mouths that will transpire. For these groceries, he pays with the family's credit card, and the group walks out all satisfied with smiles on their faces into the now-building winter storm. At least, the smiles stay until pain returns to Taiki. He lowers down and sets down the groceries from his right hand as well as the bag of rice on his left shoulder.

Noelle: Taiki, are you alright?

Taiki: I just need to take off the weight as well as administer my next medicine dose. But, to be safe, it is best that we get onto a bus and ride on back to the nearest point to the estate.

As he takes the lighter of the bags of clothes and Coco handles the large bag of rice, showing that she too has nice strength, Taiki walks between all of the girls as they get over to the nearest bus stop. Upon sitting down on the bench, Taiki gets out a small bottle of organic soda and takes the painkiller. It takes several minutes for the next bus to come around, and Taiki pays for all seven of them. Initially, no one entirely recognizes him until a fellow student speaks out right then.

Male Student: Is that you, Taiki-san?

Taiki: Uh, yeah - don't ask about the hair, it's too long a story. Looks like our early "spring break" is going to be more like a winter break, eh?

Male Student: Yeah, it sure seems that way. Who are those other three older girls?

Lucia: They are our friends from out of town. You might have seen Caren before (motioning to her), and right next to her is her slightly older twin sister, Noelle.

Noelle: (turns to the student and bows her head) Nice to meet you.

Male Student: WOW, they really do look like twins next to each other. (to Noelle) It's nice to meet you, too.

Taiki: And the oldest one here in the yellow is Coco, and she's from somewhere in the South Pacific I can't quite pronounce just yet.

Coco: Heya, it's nice to meetcha!

Male Student: The feeling's mutual.

Taiki: Just be careful, though, she's got a, well, aggressive side to her.

Coco: Hey, what's the matter with me flirting?

Hanon: I think he means you take that to a real extreme, and you should be careful.

Coco: Oh, right.

Taiki: I mean, just look at her… what warm-blooded male wouldn't get even slightly excited?

Coco: (nudges him) Oh, Taiki, cut it out, please!

Taiki: What? It's the truth - you're just shy of adulthood and a lot of guys will be on your tail. You just better be careful and look for the good guys that aren't like the masses.

Taiki's cell phone rings to interrupt the conversation and he has to answer it. It just so happens that his mother is calling.

Taiki: Hello?

Sylvia: "Taiki dear, the session is going to end earlier than expected because of the winter storm that is blowing in right now. I'm going to be coming back home sooner than I thought."

Taiki: Alright, I understand, just be VERY CAREFUL.

Sylvia: "As always. I've never been in an accident, and I make everyone else slow down with the way I drive to keep them safe."

Taiki: A paragon of integrity, like always. Alright, I'm on my way back home with the girls from clothes and grocery shopping. It's going to be a spicy dinner tonight.

Sylvia: "Ah, we haven't had your own cooking in a long time, now that I think about it. Well, I'll be looking forward to it."

Taiki: Sure thing. Take care, and call me just in case something happens.

Sylvia: "Will do, son. I love you."

Taiki: Thanks, and I love you too.

Both: Bye.

The call ends, and the large turn heading up to the estate is just ahead. But, the bus comes to a stop, as there is an accident scene in front of them.

Taiki: (shakes his head) It figures… some people do not know when to slow down in bad weather. Girls, I'm going to go out and see what I can do. Stay inside unless I signal for you.

He gets up, asks for the driver to let him out, and when he steps outside, he runs over to the scene. Just as an ambulance arrives, Taiki uses what powers of the mind he has and pushes aside the car that ran into the other one. Why the teenage girl in the backseat did not get out the other side isn't immediately known, but when Taiki forces open the smashed driver's door, he sees that the mother has been badly hurt, and that the girl was keeping her conscious and talking.

Taiki: Get over here quick! The mother is in bad condition!

Just as the EMTs come to get her out of the car, Taiki helps out the teenage girl, and sees that she is pale and somewhat weak. Just by his touching her, he feels very strange, and the tingling makes him lose his balance. She falls right on top of him, and that is when he sees her soft blue eyes accenting her powder blue hair.

?: Will Mother be alright?

Taiki: I wish I could say for sure, but I sure do hope so. Are you hurt?

?: Just a little, but I've just been a bit weak like this for a while.

Taiki: What's your name? I'm Taiki Yamada - perhaps you've heard of me and my mother Sylvia, as well as heard our music?

?: I'm… Haruka. Haruka Masura. I've heard of you, but I haven't gotten to listen to your music yet.

Taiki helps Haruka up to her feet, and brings her over to the EMTs.

Taiki: She seems to not have any major injuries, and appears to be only shaken up by the experience. Still, it is best that she goes to the hospital as well, to be safe.

The man in the other car apologizes, even though he is not as hurt.

Taiki: It does not matter; in this sort of weather, even if no one else is in your lane, you have to go much slower in order to be safe. You hit the woman because you slid on black ice when you went to brake. I hope you have learned your lesson, sir.

Taiki helps move the man's car aside to clear traffic, and after several more minutes, a tow truck moves the car of Haruka's mother, long after the ambulance has departed and headed to the hospital. By that point, Taiki has returned to the bus and taken his seat once again.

Caren: What happened out there with you and that girl?

Taiki: When I helped her out of the car, and whenever I was in contact with her, I was feeling a very odd tingling sensation. There's something strange about her, but I sense nothing evil.

Caren: Oh. Well, I hope that she will be alright.

Taiki: Not to mention her mother, she was in bad shape.

Traffic finally starts moving again, and the bus resumes its trip around the large curve. Eventually, the estate comes into view on the left and Taiki lets the driver know he will get out there, instead of at the designated stop, which was past the estate.

Taiki: (as he is the first to leave) Thank you, sir. Be careful for the rest of your shift.

The girls also thank the driver, and then they all walk back to the estate's front gates. Taiki gets out his keys and opens the gates, and then locks them back up after everyone has brought in all of the clothes and groceries.

Taiki: Alright, now let's get back inside and warm ourselves back up again.

After removing their shoes and their jackets, the girls take the groceries into the kitchen and leave them on the counter, for Taiki to take care of putting them in their proper places. As he goes to do that, the girls take up the clothes to their rooms and even bring Taiki's new clothes to his room.

Butler: Young master Taiki, the bedding has just finished in its drying cycle, so it is ready to go back onto your bed.

Taiki: Excellent. Once I'm finished in here, you and I will take care of that together.

Taiki has to be careful with the heavy bag of rice given his pain, but he does not overexert himself and succeeds in placing the bag into its proper location. The rest of the groceries are put away in short order, and Taiki puts the receipt onto the fridge with a magnet. With that finished, he and the butler go and get his cleaned bedding, sheets and pillow covers, then proceed to take them upstairs to his room and redress his bed. Just as they finish, the bell sound indicating a vehicle entering the estate lets Taiki and the butler know that Sylvia has returned.

Downstairs, they welcome her back once the front doors open and they see that it is her.

Taiki: Shall I keep an eye on the weather for us all?

Sylvia: That's a good idea. Let me get undressed and then into something altogether more comfy, and I'll make us dinner.

Hanon: (coming down the steps) That won't be necessary, Sylvia. We said we would take care of it, so just relax.

Sylvia: Right, my mistake. Well, then, I'll just be a few minutes.

She heads up the steps to her room and while she is changing, Taiki starts to portion out the chicken into some glass baking dishes, and starts to pour a citrus and spice marinade around the poultry. After placing the dishes inside some thick plastic bags that are multi-layered, he lays the open end inside the channel of a white device, closes the lid, and presses a button. This is a vacuum sealer, and it is now that he is taking care of preparing a quick marination. After sealing both dishes in the plastic, he places them into the fridge to allow the marinade to penetrate the meat.

Taiki: Now it is time to take precautions against the capsaicin.

He gets out some gloves for himself and the girls for when they eventually join him. In the meantime, he gets out some small jars and an attachment for the vacuum sealer, followed by the different peppers that were bought at the market. Having a mix of jalapeño, cayenne and Thai chilies, Taiki takes out the first, which is the mildest, and sets them on the cutting boards.

Taiki: Even I'm not quite past cayenne chilies a hundred percent, so I'm going to find out the hard way whether or not I can handle the Thai ones without a lot of trouble.

To be honest, there's going to be minimal cutting, as the stems only need to be cut off and the peppers cut open for the following step. Coco is the first one into the kitchen, and Caren is right behind her.

Taiki: Glove up, both of you. The capsaicin will burn you if you don't and touch your eyes, nose, or, heaven forbid, anywhere else that's really sensitive.

When they've taken the precautions, Taiki tells them to follow with what he's doing to the Thai chilies on the peppers in front of them. The stems are trimmed away and discarded, and then the peppers are cut open evenly.

Taiki: Lucia, just under and to the left of the ovens are the food processors; would you please get them out for us?

She does so, and Taiki takes off the gloves on his hands to plug the appliances into the wall.

Taiki: Now, carefully put the cut peppers into the machine, and put on the lid.

Taiki sets it for the highest speed, and Coco and Caren follow suit. The end result is three purées of jalapeño, cayenne and Thai chilies.

He empties the puree into each jar, and marks them accordingly.

Taiki: We have "some kick", "a lot more kick", and "an uncomfortable rear end kick". That's how hot we're talking here. Let's hope we can manage, eh?

Several more minutes pass, and then Taiki removes the chicken breast pieces from the kitchen and opens up the bags.

Taiki: There we go. And now, we pan-sear these.

At that, his mother comes into the kitchen and gets out the skillets for him and the girls.

Taiki: I've got the oil, so let's get this started.

A cooking bonanza unfolds and there is searing of chicken, boiling of water for rice and stir-frying of vegetables going on at the same time. Eventually, many minutes later, dinner is ready.

Taiki: Time to choose your level of suffering, girls. I'm going to test my limits with the Thai chili purée.

He stirs the purée around his chicken, rice and vegetable mix thoroughly, and pours himself a glass of cold milk. As he waits to start eating, he sees that only his mother goes for the Thai purée, the oldest three of the Princesses go for the cayenne, and the youngest three go with the jalapeño.

All: Let's eat!

Taiki is the first one to take a mouthful, and straight away, he feels that he might well be in over his head. Still, he sticks it out for another couple of mouthfuls before he goes for his milk. He swirls it around his mouth, and it soothes away most all of the capsaicin.

Taiki: Oww. THAT is intense.

Sylvia: I guess I'm still used to this. It burns, but it's not like I NEED the milk or the bread immediately. How about you, girls?

Surprisingly, they're all in the same boat as her with their respective spice levels.

Taiki: Well, tolerance should be able to build now in me the more I eat.

By the end of the meal, Taiki has needed another glass of milk and two slices of bread, but he's alright.

Taiki: Look at all of that sweat. Seems like we'll need another shower later, won't we?

Outside, the winter storm has drawn closer to Japan's mainland. Unfortunately, there is no steering current in place, and so, this storm looks to be a very significant one. The snow has seriously come up in intensity and with the fluctuating wind, conditions have spawned a near-blizzard.

Lucia: I guess if we're gonna get back to the Hotel, now would be a good time to leave.

Taiki: Not before you call them first.

Lucia goes to make that phone call, while Taiki takes care of cleaning the dishes. In the middle of this, Noelle walks up behind Taiki and lightly massages his shoulders.

Noelle: You still smell very nice.

Taiki: Thank you, Noelle. You and the others are the best, right next to my mother, if not tied with her. Like I said, you, your sister and Coco are more than welcome to stay here as long as you wish. We'll travel to the Hotel to figure out things as the need arises.

Once he finishes with the dishes, Taiki goes to put on his coat, and then steps into his shoes.

Taiki: Let me go out and make sure the gates are open.

As soon as he opens up the front door, someone suddenly enters the way and takes ahold of Taiki, to everyone else's shock. The tingling sensation from earlier returns, and he then opens his eyes to see it is Haruka.

Haruka: You helped save my mother. Thank you, thank you!

Taiki: How did you find me that soon? *shakes his head* Wait, never mind that, shouldn't you be in the hospital right now?

He gets a DOUBLE shocker when he sees that she isn't wearing a whole lot on her in terms of warm and covering wear, and feels that she's cold to the touch.

Taiki: You came here on foot through all of that icy cold hell out there?

Haruka: (seeming indifferent) Yeah… what? Should I not have?

Taiki: Aren't you really cold in just that?

Haruka: Nah, for some reason the cold never really has bothered me.

Taiki: Well—

Sylvia: Ahem. Taiki, would you care to explain why you're holding onto this lightly-clad girl?

Haruka: Are you his mother, THE Sylvia Yamada?

Sylvia: Yes.

Haruka: Your son helped me and my mother from the accident not far away from here get to the hospital. I came over here to thank him.

Sylvia: And you're wearing only THAT on you?

Taiki: She just said that the cold doesn't seem to affect her for whatever the reason. What I wanna know right now is why I'm all tingling when she's in contact with me! I've NEVER felt like this before in my life!

No one can find any response to that, so Taiki simply takes Haruka upstairs and looks through and finds some clothing from a few years ago he no longer wears in the form of some athletic pants and some oversized t-shirts that still looked very new and had not faded. Once Haruka went and got her better dressed, she thanked him.

Taiki: Even though you say the cold does not bother you, and I'm not going to try and ask why it is so, I just… don't want to see you in such little clothing. There are bad people out there whom will come and take advantage of you, so by at least covering up more, you'll better off and not be targeted. And, for the record, you can keep those, as I've outgrown them.

Haruka: You're so considerate and nice, Taiki.

Taiki: Well, yeah, it's all I know how to be. But then, I am really emotional, and sometimes my negativity can get the better of me. Just yesterday, I almost paid the ultimate price because of it. I never want to fall to that level again, as I was born on this earth to be an idol and to inspire people with my voice, and for me to die would bring that and my guardianship of the Mermaid Princesses to a tragic and horrible end.

Haruka: Huh? You're a guardian of the Mermaid Princesses?

Taiki: O_O Er, oh god… You didn't hear that!

Haruka: But, no, that… why does all of that sound familiar?

Suddenly, Taiki's pearl, Sylvia's two crème pearls, and the other seven pearls all start to shine.

Taiki: HUH?! *gets his pendant out of his shirt and opens it up toward himself* Why is it shining?

Haruka: *gasp* Uhhhhh…! I feel really hot all of a sudden… Taiki…!

Now, a similar type of marking to those that had been on the foreheads of Kaito and Gaito now appears on Haruka's forehead, and with it comes power and an uncomfortable amount of warmth. This makes Haruka scream until Taiki can get over to her and take ahold of her via embracing her and holding her to him.

Taiki: Haruka, please, be calm! You can bear with it!

By that point, everyone else had come upstairs, and they see, through the doorway, only the aura of light coming from Haruka's head. Haruka stops screaming, and after several more seconds, the light coming from her stops and the insignia disappears from her forehead. At that, all of the Pearls also stop reacting.

Taiki: Haruka, you don't feel cold to me anymore… What just happened?

Haruka: I've always known sea beings exist, I've always known there was something more…

Taiki: What are you talking about, Haruka?

Haruka: Ever since I was but a little child, I would always find my way to a spot at the sea or overlooking it. I've also always heard otherworldly voices, both good and bad. These were spirits of those that had a long-time connection with the seas or were born within them.

Taiki: Haruka, what is with you all of a sudden, saying all of this?

Haruka: I've even heard wonderful singing in this past year… and in that singing, I've heard YOU. I knew something about that voice of yours sounded familiar - you, and thus your mother, are connected to the seas somehow!

Taiki: …*lets go of Haruka and steps away from her* Alright, that's enough.

He holds out his hand above him, and the fused glaive flies up into the air from its current place in the house, which is downstairs. Still with its blades inside its form, it moves through everyone there at his door and comes to his hand.

Taiki: *has the blades come out, just as Haruka gasps* Who are you, really?

Haruka: Uhhh! This is a sign!

She trembles and an aura glows about her, while she raises her hands to her head.

Taiki: What is going on here?

After many seconds, the soft blue of Haruka's eyes glow, and Taiki is overcome with sorrow after the blades are pushed back into the star's form and it is taken from his hand by a force he cannot see.

Taiki: (with an uncharacteristic tone of voice) Oh, I'm so sorry, did I frighten you, little one?

The way he says this is almost disturbing to say the least, but the truth of what just happened inside of his mind and heart has now left him vulnerable and suspect to anything negative. Not even he can realize this, and then, out of nowhere, Aqua Regina speaks to him and only him.

Aqua Regina: This little one, by your speaking of your nature and the Mermaid Princesses to her, has had some of her power awaken. You should be able to tell what blood she has within her, even only half such, because of what she was able to do to you and to your weapon. She is a clairvoyant whom communicates with the sea and everyone and everything that is connected to it, including me, even though she does not consciously know who I am.

Taiki: But… But what do you want ME to do?

Aqua Regina: Stay true to your guardian nature, but you must keep her safe and out of trouble as well. This way, she will become a guide to you and the others. Remember well what has been told to you…

Unfortunately, Aqua Regina, powerful and wise that she is, was also not able to realize what just happened to Taiki upon Haruka finally opening up her mind's eye with the awakening of her powers even to this current extent. Just before the spiritual channelling, a defensive aspect of her power, completely unaware to her, stopped Taiki and his glaive, and then started to affect Taiki to leave him now vulnerable to the slightest suggestion. Though not inherently evil, this is, though not even Taiki is able to fully realize, still the work of the power of the Panterassa. The sparkling stops, and the glaive drops to the floor. Haruka's eyes stop glowing, and the aura around her disappears.

Taiki: (in tears) I'm horrible.

Haruka: No, you're not. You gave warmth to me and my body.

She comes over to him and kisses his cheek.

Now, Taiki feels funny.

Taiki: …But yeah, ANYWAY, the people at the hospital are probably in a panic right now, so why don't we call them and tell them you're here?

None of the girls, or even Taiki's mother, could make sense of what just transpired here in Taiki's room. They see him pick up his glaive and bring it with him as he takes Haruka by the hand, and brings her downstairs to the foyer.

Hanon: …What's with Taiki all of a sudden? Now he's fawning over her!

Sylvia: Hanon, why are you so upset?

Hanon: Geez, he's still an immature little kid at heart, and he doesn't know WHAT he wants!

This potentially BAD break in the just-budding relationship is all a miscommunication and misunderstanding; in truth, Taiki is NOT his normal self.

They all head downstairs, and Taiki hangs up the phone.

Taiki: Well, Haruka, they're not going to blame me for this. You sound fine to me, but, given the bit of panic this caused, they'll probably give you a psychological analysis while you and your mother are both there in the hospital. But if they claim that you're not right in the head, don't believe them; you're entitled to believe in whatever higher powers you wish.

Sylvia: Taiki, are you alright?

Taiki: Never better! I'm going to take her back to the hospital.

Sylvia: On foot? In that weather out there?

Taiki: Have you forgotten how I handled myself the last time such a powerful storm hit us and some of us had to run out and find somebody to bring her back home safely?

He is, of course, referring to the time when Maria has used that magic book to dramatically enhance her ice powers.

Sylvia: Well, no, but—

Taiki: We've got coats aplenty, and I know the shortest way there, so don't worry about it, alright? I won't be gone longer than an hour.

Sylvia: Well, okay, but, just don't forget anything.

Taiki: I won't.

Taiki has Haruka get into a thick coat and wait at the front door. After she nods, he heads into the kitchen and prepares a spare bento box with some of the leftovers from that spicy chicken and rice dinner that was made. He comes back with it in-hand and wrapped up tight so that it wouldn't open up and spill even if it was dropped several feet to the ground.

Taiki: I want you to have this and enjoy it while you're at the hospital.

Haruka: Why, thank you, Taiki.

Hanon doesn't like the sight of this one bit, and goes to talk to Taiki as he is getting on his coat and e-vest.

Hanon: Hey, HEY! Aren't you getting a little too involved with her so soon?

What is said next comes as a shock to the Princesses.

Taiki: It's just a friendly gesture, so calm down, you ice queen.

Her kuudere or tsundere nature that she had taken all of a sudden now just got her insulted by Taiki, whom, in the Princesses' eyes, may have felt now that he was scorned for such the long time and now felt like this was the time to start getting even, and big time.

Taiki leads Haruka out the door, and Hanon just about loses it when he leaves, but of course, Taiki doesn't know about this in the moment.

Taiki: Ah, she's always been fleeting and looking at one handsome guy after the other instead of me, who was actually doing so many things for her. I think she deserved to have the same treatment for once in her life.

Haruka: Well, Taiki, I think that was a bit much, you know?

Taiki: Come now, she should be able to tell that I'm only joking. Anyway, I know a slightly better route to the hospital. It'll take us a few minutes out of the way, but we'll be fine.

He leads her down a couple of streets off the main taxi and bus routes, and points out the houses of some people from school he remembers, but then as he comes to the corner of the block, Haruka starts shaking.

Taiki: You're cold?

Haruka: No, something's not right…

Taiki: Huh? Oh, it's fine. Let's go.

They head around the corner, and when they get to a group of five houses with window overhangs pushing out past their front doors and over their almost nonexistent lawns, Haruka stops, collapses to the seiza position, and screams.

Taiki: Haruka! What's the matter?!

Haruka: Terrible… EVIL THINGS BEING CHANTED… and bringing bad spirits into my presence!

Taiki: Then let's get away from here, alright?

Haruka: I… I can't move my legs! AHHHHHH! Please, make it stop!

Taiki suddenly takes off his vest and coat, picks up his glaive from the vest's back pocket, makes the blades unsheathe, and then jumps at and through the window of the house where he can sense the bad energies. What he comes across is a group of three older teenagers in darkened garb that were performing a ritual or calling which could only be considered Satanic. Two of them seem to be apprentices of the tallest one.

Taiki: Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!

He lets go of the glaive and his will expands it to almost the height of that main room.

Apprentice 1: How DARE YOU interrupt our ritual!

Apprentice 2: He will not forgive this intrusion!

Leader: No, He will NOT. Now, you shall give him refuge for—

Taiki: BE SLIENT, YOU! You and whatever you are doing is hurting my dear friend out there! Bad spirits are wreaking havoc with her, and you care not for casualties as result of your sick and twisted actions! You even kill an innocent creature and use it? (he spins the star fast) *hangs his head* For what you have done, I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY! SUFFER BY THE BLADES OF JUSTICE!

The glaive star comes around him and cuts and lacerates the three young men as well as destroys their entire setup. Even so, the three have been chanting something through their getting tossed around and hurt. When Taiki finishes and the glaive shrinks back down to normal size, he is about to take ahold of it when the three young men have finished speaking and pointed at him.

They all say something in a demonic language, and then Taiki is hit by three concurrent forces all at once, and as a result, he is thrown back with tremendous force through the remnants of the window and its bracing structure, out over the sidewalk and into the middle of the street. That really hurts.

Taiki: …*shakes hard and sits up, FURIOUS* FUCK YOU THREE! TAKE **THIS**!

Inside, the glaive rushes by them and leaves gashes on their chests, just as their fellow tenants come in the door to see what was the matter. They see the glaive spinning in midair, and then it disappears from sight because it moves so fast. It reappears in Taiki's right hand, and he now gets up from the street.

Taiki: Dammit all, I don't know what they did, but that REALLY HURT!

He walks over to the sidewalk, and Haruka is already up and onto her feet, with his coat and his vest in her hands.

Haruka: Taiki, what happened to you?! Are you alright?!

Taiki: I will be, eventually.

Unfortunately, he has absolutely no idea how wrong he is. Inside his heart, a number of dreadful presences have come upon him to fill in the gaps left by the vulnerability. He does his best to put this incident out of his mind as he resumes walking with Haruka to the hospital, and finally gets her there and back to her mother.

Taiki: You said that you would be starting at the middle school when you're all better, right? I'm making up a year I wanted to take in a classroom, so I'll be seeing you then.

After he leaves and heads back towards home in the cold, the full impact of the insult he had said to Hanon earlier finally sets in for him, and he immediately calls Hanon on his cell phone to apologize to her, saying that he wasn't himself when he said that and that he was feeling strange and different at that time. With that done, the problem seems to have been fixed, and the problem averted, right? RIGHT?

Only at that point does he realize that the storm, as big as it was, had suddenly broken up dramatically and dissipated. Now, with road crews able to get out and work on clearing the snow, it seems as though there would be be school after all. But, Taiki would not wait to let everyone know of something important that only he knows from Tarou…

**Preview:**

"In this world, there is real evil… in the darkest shadows, and in the most ordinary places. These are the true stories of the innocent and the unimaginable.

Taiki Daisuke Alexis Yamada, an emerging bilingual idol like his mother Sylvia, has been through hell and back to win the heart of the one he loves, one of the, as legend would speak, Mermaid Princesses of the seven seas. Whether one believes this or not is by choice. But just as peace seems to settle back in over the sea and surface worlds, a new face appears in the middle of the Japanese city which he and three of these supposed Princesses call home. After him mistakenly speaking of something he should not have, he ends up awakening the true powers behind this unassuming and non-threatening girl with powers from a clan thought to only be the enemy. But at the same time, Taiki also suddenly starts to run into many unfortunate events and circumstances, and eventually turns for the worse when three very powerful and malevolent presences attach themselves to him. Working together, in the wake of sights and actions that bring intense jealousy and spite upon Taiki, these demons eventually change his very nature into one that is spiteful, scathing, and of pure hatred. Being seemingly sealed from his powers as a result of actions done in this state, he turns on everyone and appears to join the very evil that he had once helped the Princesses stop in order to regain power. But does he really join these forces in full? With love gone and these three demonic beings attacking him at all times of the day and night wherever he is, they push him into using sorcery powers he has been given to steal souls from death row and life-sentence inmates. In all of this time, Taiki's idol career, health, and all of his personal relationships suffer tremendously. Near the end of this fight, another twist of fate and development in the mind games and alignment question leaves Taiki in a coma, and eventually, after a lull of activity from the enemy forces, the new Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess is born in the midst of the final fight to stop the evil forces, taking place on Christmas Eve. But, after the heroes' victory, a hidden jealousy of Taiki and the manipulation of the one he loves by her new boyfriend drives Taiki, fresh out of the coma, to nigh absolute madness, and he almost commits a mortal sin by his own hands in the wake of one of the most joyous holiday seasons of the year. Even though this enlightens Taiki to his own horrible situation, will he submit himself to be punished and then freed of his problems, or will Seira, the new Princess, have to join her elders and Sylvia Yamada and have to go the hard way in order to save Taiki's heart, mind, body and soul from the unspeakable evil that threatens to consume him?

Between the world we see… and the things we fear… there are doors. When they are opened… NIGHTMARES… BECOME REALITY."

Stay tuned to see these events unfold in…

**Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure - A Hero Possessed.**


	39. Part XXXVI

**Part XXXVI**

**(Rated T to M for the presence of some vulgarity.)**

Taiki returns home as fast as possible, and breaks the news to everyone that only he knows from Tarou. When he is done, Hanon is left INTENSELY downtrodden, and not even his mother Sylvia fully expected this development. The real truth behind the letter of resignation has been for furthering the study and practice of music for him, and for this reason, Tarou has decided to travel to Germany.

Taiki: I noticed the weather was breaking all of a sudden, but I have no explanation as to why it is doing so. But anyway, we shall soon see Tarou off at the airport.

Lucia: Kaito said he was going to return to Hawaii and study over there as he comes to grips with all of his feelings and what he has come to know, as well as to participate in a surfing contest over there, so I'm going to see him off, too.

Taiki: That's understandable. So, with that said, I think you need to get back to the Hotel along with Hanon, and Rina can get back to her apartment. I'm not sure if our mission is truly don—

The Orange Pearl leaves Taiki's glaive all of a sudden and comes to rest in Lucia's hands.

Taiki: …I have no idea what just happened, but…

Lucia: This is my duty moreso than yours, since you are still subservient.

Taiki: Oh, yes, that's right.

Little does he know that there was another reason behind this… whatever spiritual presence was present about the pearl sensed something dark and evil about Taiki now, and so moved the pearl out of his possession. In any event, little more is said, and those to return home do so, while those still staying with Taiki and Sylvia turn in along with those two for an early night. Taiki awakens before anyone else, and is the first to hear the news that there was a 2-hour delay and that classes would be compressed for that day. He relays this information to Nikora at the hotel, and then lets Rina know as well before he helps himself to some leftovers of the previous day's breakfast feast. In the midst of this, the eldest three Princesses wake up and come downstairs to join him. As soon as Taiki finishes, and before those three can start eating, they get his attention.

Taiki: Yes?

Coco: Your hospitality is much appreciated, but…

Taiki: But what?

Coco, Noelle, and Caren: We're going to head back to our home countries today.

Taiki: WHAT?!

Noelle: We need to reorganize our people and then rebuild from the damage.

Taiki: But… so soon…!

Caren: Sooner rather than later is better, Taiki - you understand that, right?

Taiki: (head hanging) I have no idea if Lucia, Hanon and Rina will be staying around or not, so I'm…

All Three: Eh?

Taiki: *slams his fists on the table and brings up his head* I DON'T WANT TO BE ALL ALONE AGAIN, DAMMIT ALL!

There is silence, and after a few seconds, Taiki realizes his sudden anger, and apologizes.

Taiki: I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me now…

He gets up, and takes his dishes to wash them off, and when he's done, leaves them on the rack to dry completely.

Taiki: I guess I'm just going to call the others again and tell them to meet us off the shore from the Hotel before we head over for class. Excuse me, then.

He goes and does just that, and informs his mother in the process by stopping at her room. After a hour and many minutes, when everyone is ready, Sylvia wishes the three eldest Princesses well and departs for work at the recording studio. Taiki sets out with the trio, and upon seeing Lucia, Hanon and Rina in front of them, hurries away from the side of the eldest Princesses to go and be at the side of the youngest ones, though he still faces off towards the shore, and he can't help but hang his head, even a little bit.

Lucia: What's the matter, Taiki?

Taiki: (turns his head back a little bit to Coco, Noelle and Caren) Tell them.

A couple of minutes pass, and Taiki remains silent.

Lucia: Well, then, goodbye for now. We'll meet again someday.

Hanon: Do your best at rebuilding your kingdoms.

Noelle: Thank you. I wish the same to you three as well.

Rina: Caren, Noelle, both of you be careful.

Caren: We have troubled you all quite a bit; so for now, we'll just give our thanks.

Coco: Yes, and our kingdoms' subjects will come to aid yours to help rebuild and restore your kingdoms as well. With that, we'll call ourselves even.

They start to swim up and out to sea.

Lucia: Haven't you anything to say, Taiki?

Taiki: No. I've said my goodbyes already, as has my mother.

He heads for shore and the three follow him. They turn and look out at the sea as Hippo comes to their side.

Taiki: Well, anything I should know from you three before you all head back home as well?

Hippo: I would hope it's not much; now you three have to follow suit with Caren, Noelle and Coco!

Lucia: Hippo, we know already. You don't have to be so forceful about it.

Hanon and Rina: Well…

Lucia, Taiki and Hippo: Eh?

Hanon: Sorry, but I'm staying here in the human world.

Lucia and Taiki: What?!

Lucia: You're staying here?!

Hippo: It is unforgivable for a Mermaid Princess to do that!

Taiki turns around and looks away from the group, trying to get himself together.

Rina: I'm going to be staying around as well for my own reasons, even though it shouldn't be for very long. But, well, Hanon, were you lying to Sara about letting Mitsuki-sensei go entirely?

Hanon: But, Sara is gone now. And besides, if I return to the sea here and now, I'll never get to see Tarou-chan off onto his travels, much less see him ever again!

Lucia: *nervous chuckle* Hanon, I understand how you feel.

Hanon: *suddenly has that bound straw faux-voodoo doll with a wallet-sized photo of Tarou attached in her right hand* Though I don't care what anyone else says. I'll maintain a lovey-dovey relationship with Tarou-chan and hold onto the hope! (facing out to sea) Let's go! I'm not afraid of anything!

*SHINK!*

Taiki: *with the glaive now suddenly at Hanon's throat* You cold-hearted bitch of a liar…

Hanon: What did you say?!

Taiki: WHAT THE HELL EVER HAPPENED TO **ME**?!

Hanon: Aren't you fawning over that Haruka girl?

Taiki: *slaps her* You sure are full of yourself! I wasn't myself when that happened, and I don't feel like my usual self a hundred percent, either!

Hanon: Oh yeah, and how can I believe THAT?!

Taiki: How can you prove beyond all possible doubt that I have no feelings for you anymore and that I've got everything for her now?

Hanon: Well… I just—

Taiki: Exactly my point - you CAN'T prove it. *backs up, drops the glaive, blades back inside, and crosses his arms as he looks off to the side and turns a bit red* Sorry about what I just did. But, it's not like I'd want to love her, you know… not when you define what I want…

Hippo: (interjecting) I will definitely never allow this!

Taiki: (deep and foreboding, WAY out of character) SHUT THE HELL UP, ALREADY, YOU FUCKING LOUDMOUTH.

Girls + Hippo: *gasp*

Taiki: Uhhhh… *shakes his head* Look, I may not feel a hundred percent, but I've still got my education and my career. I don't see the problem of having a little love with it as well… *turns and stares* …no doubt you wish that you didn't have to give up your own love, right, Hippo? *points* You don't have it, so you don't want any of us to have it either!

Hippo: (upset) Y-Y-You…

Taiki: I must have hit a nerve, didn't I… (turns away) …well, since you failed with preventing it between Lucia and Kaito, you won't be able to stop it with anybody else—

Hippo: You insensitive jerk! Don't talk to the legendary beast Pardalokampoi that way!

Taiki: There's nothing you can do about it, so just face it!

Taiki has the glaive return to his hands, and he marches right over to the steps and off towards school, not waiting for the girls. Neither they nor Hippo can believe what they had heard and witnessed from Taiki here.

Rina: I've never known him to be this cold and nasty.

Hanon: Taiki REALLY isn't his usual self at all… I'm having second thoughts about him now…

Lucia: Hanon, don't say that! That would be the last thing he would want to hear from you right now… *looks at Taiki as he walks away from them and to the steps up to the street* 'Taiki, what has come over you all of a sudden? What happened when you were with that Haruka girl and taking her back to the hospital? Did something happen to you and her?'

Once the girls eventually joined him at school, Tarou announced in homeroom to the rest of the students what Taiki already knew.

Tarou: I have decided to go to Germany to continue studying music. Doumoto-kun is also to be studying abroad in Hawaii. Even though we have chosen different paths, the fact that you all are important friends to each other will never change. (Hanon is back to being downtrodden again, knowing that Tarou must leave) I believe that everyone will continue to be friendly and work hard.

Hanon: 'Wh-Why is this happening?!'

Tarou: With that said, we have somebody new joining the class. *the door opens, and…*

Hanon: *seeing* 'Oh, not HER!'

Tarou: Haruka Masura here shall join you all, so let us all become important friends with her as well.

Haruka: Th-Thank you, Mitsuki-sensei, for your patronage. * everyone* N-Nice to meet you, all of you. Do take good care of me, alright?

Tarou: Well then, Masura-san, you may take your seat next to Taiki-kun.

Haruka: Y-Yes.

Taiki: 'I never thought she would be in our homeroom…'

Tarou: Everyone, there will be no more music classes until a substitute is found, and so, until then, the music room is off-limits. The principal wishes for it to remain undisturbed after I leave today.

Entire Class: Yes, sir!

Tarou: Taiki-kun, that unfortunately includes you as well.

Taiki: It's alright, Tarou-nii. It's not that big of a deal to me.

Tarou: Well, I'm glad you understand, so that puts me at ease.

The first bell rings.

Taiki: ( students) Stand! *they all do so* Bow! *likewise*

Tarou: Everyone, take care. I'll be thinking of you all while I am abroad.

With that, homeroom comes to an end, and Tarou leaves the room first. He immediately heads to the faculty office, and after taking care of what he needs to do in there, is seen by Taiki leaving via the front doors to the school.

Taiki: He also seems preoccupied with something. I could see it in his eyes.

Haruka: You could?

Taiki: Yes. *turns to her* I have known him for a very long time, and my mother has known him even longer.

Haruka: Wow. Too bad that I'll never get to know him like you and the others do.

Taiki: Haruka, listen to me. Never say never. It won't happen right now, but it will happen in the near future.

At the end of the school day, after everyone has returned to their homes, Taiki catches up on all of the work he's missed. Meanwhile, Lucia is being gripped once again by feelings of loneliness now that Kaito will be heading back to Hawaii. After she is done with her bath, she re-dresses and heads out into the moonlit night to join him for one last time. She tells him that she will wait for him and believe in that he will return. Still, Lucia can't help but feel sad, and ends up going to sleep in this state, next to Kaito. Only near the morning did an orange orb of light appear from the darkness in her dreams, and then illuminate to show red and pink coral forming a large circle around it. Lucia appears next to it, and sees a young orange mermaid, whom opens her eyes.

?: Why are you crying?

Lucia: Huh?

?: Are you really the Mermaid Princess that will protect me?

Lucia: Who… are you?

?: Me? (smiles) You'll soon find out.

She giggles and she and the orb disappear.

Lucia: Soon?

Right after this, Lucia comes to and wakes up, and it is the morning of a much more mild day, with the feeling of spring, which is soon to arrive.

Kaito: Lucia! Finally awake, are you? You really like sleeping in, eh? I was planning to just leave you behind and fly over to Hawaii.

As he walks over to her…

Lucia: Jeez! We're not going to be together for a while! Why don't you be a bit nicer?!

Kaito: (jokingly) Hey, if you're feeling lonely, you can just swim over to Hawaii. (chuckles)

Lucia: (pouty) Kaito, you're a meanie.

There is a pause, and then…

Kaito: I love you, my Mermaid Princess.

Lucia: (now delighted) Kaito…

The two of them embrace, and then kiss, and then get back to Kaito's place. He has get a few things with him, and then the two them head over to the airport, where Hanon, Hippo (in his human form), Sylvia, Taiki and Tarou are all waiting in the hub, though Sylvia and Taiki are both in restrooms very close to where Hanon and Hippo are walking.

Hippo: Why is Rina-san not here to send off Kaito-san?

Hanon: You're so dense, you know that? The truth is that Rina is…

Hippo: (spotting Lucia and Kaito) Ah, I see them. They're over there.

Taiki and Sylvia are out of the restrooms at that, and hurrying over to the spot. Hanon stops them and prevents Hippo from calling out to Lucia.

Hanon: These are their last moments together, so don't interfere.

Taiki: (quietly) Oh, right, sorry about that.

Kaito: Lucia, I won't keep you waiting long. *opens his jacket a bit to show…* This pendant of mine has been with me ever since I met you.

It is the vial pendant which once held Lucia's pearl.

Kaito: The pearl that you gave me had been in here for seven years.

Lucia: Kaito…

Kaito: As long as I wear this pendant, it's like you're with me. That is the thing in which I believe.

Now he drops his carry-on bag and embraces Lucia.

Kaito: Once I find myself, I'll find you, no matter where you are.

Lucia: (with a tear in her eyes) I love you so much, Kaito! I'll always, always wait for you!

Just as they finish, and the airport's sign changes to show "NOW BOARDING" for the flight to Honolulu, Taiki and Sylvia step over quietly and respectfully to each give Kaito a departing hug as well. While that is taking place, Rina is busy packing up her things in the apartment that she is about to vacate, for she is about to leave the surface world. In her journal, a picture drops out from last summer where she, Lucia, Hanon, Nikora, Kaito and Taiki are all in swimsuits, and Hippo is in front of them.

Rina: 'In the end, I wasn't able to face him.'

It is unknown as to whom she is referring.

Minutes pass, and the Honolulu-bound jet finally departs. Lucia watches it fly up and away, and then comes to tears and runs off to be alone. Hanon makes sure that Hippo does not follow after her. In Lucia's running, however, she bumps into someone with dark eyes, black hair, wearing a white shirt with a white business coat and brown pants, and trips over his feet. This man manages to keep ahold of his briefcase with his right hand.

?: Are you alright, miss?

Lucia: *gets up*

?: Are you hurt?

Lucia: Ahh… *bows* I'm sorry!

?: You're crying. Could it be that your boyfriend has left to go overseas?

Lucia: Huh…! *gets red-faced as her head lowers some* It's not like that! 'He really reminds me of Taiki, if he had dark eyes as well as fully black hair… I wonder if his father looked anything like this?'

?: Is that so? I thought that was the case.

Associate: (on his left) So here you were, Maestro. If we don't hurry, we'll miss the meeting with the orchestra!

?: Oh, is that so? Sorry about that. *motions to Lucia* This young lady here bumped into me and took a fall.

Lucia: 'Maestro? Orchestra?'

?: Miss, it seems that our meeting was a matter of fate, *takes something from an inside right pocket* so I'd be honored if you accepted this.

He hands her two tickets to an orchestral performance.

Lucia: 'This maestro is the conductor for an orchestra?'

?: So, miss, see you later.

He and his associate excuse himself, and get on their way.

Lucia: I see. And he looks a lot like Kaito.

Indeed, the young man's hair is in the same style as Kaito. Taiki manages to take notice of the man, as does Sylvia, and both of them suddenly feel nostalgic. Taiki, however, also now becomes extremely depressed, knowing again that he never really got to know his own father, and clenches his fists. He then suddenly turns around and runs with his eyes closed, bumping aside both his mother and Hanon, and not excusing himself for doing so.

Hanon: What the…?

Sylvia: (VERY worried) Oh no, Taiki is regressing…

Hanon: How so?

Sylvia: He chastises his father Kazuo's spirit, because when he was alive, he never thought to get his entire body investigated, and so missed being able to discover the aneurysm in his brain that ended up being his downfall. Taiki was left without a true father figure for his life, and Tarou, though a surrogate, could never replace Kazuo.

Hanon, noticing that Sylvia had come to tears, also starts feeling very sorry and feels tears coming on as well.

Sylvia: If you see him, please, don't give Taiki a hard time. He hasn't been himself lately, and I'd hate to think what he could do now.

Hanon: Umm… I hate to tell you this, but Lucia, Rina, Hippo and I were witness to him being cold and very out of character yesterday.

Sylvia: Huh?! Oh my god, is this a sign of things to come?

She puts her hands to her temples, and suddenly feels a severe jolt, as does Hanon, Hippo and Lucia.

Sylvia: Something just happened with him! He just got hurt!

She runs in the same direction that her son did, and Hanon and Hippo follow after her. Taiki is found on the street, having been rammed in the side and sent tumbling by a car that was not heeding traffic signals until it was too late. In actuality, the brakes had been applied in time to slow down the car, but there was still enough force to send Taiki flying that short distance. An ambulance just so happened to be on that street, and was on the scene, but Taiki, though in pain, refused any medical attention, and just about shoved off the paramedics and cursed at them. He gets up straight, steps forward, and drops his bag to his side after opening it. The fused glaive star emerges, juts out its points, and Taiki, immersed in anger and hatred, cares not for everyone around him, and especially not the driver of the car, as a black aura comes from him and expands the weapon to a large size. The entire public is shocked at this, and then Taiki has the weapon spin very fast. It too is encompassed with a dark aura, and he pushes it forward with his mind, stopping it just before it can touch the man and this scares him out of his wits. NOW, everyone is in dread at the sight of Taiki.

Taiki: Far be it from me to ram you with my body! *aura goes away and the star shrinks and returns to his hand* Be glad I do not return the pain you have inflicted!

A jolt runs through him, and then he drops to his knees as he returns to normal and the glaive star pulls in the blades and returns to his bag.

Taiki: Wh-What was it that I just did?! *grabs his head* Why did I do that?!

The paramedics get him up, but he resists initially, until his mother comes over to him. At this, he breaks.

Taiki: MOTHER! HAS GAITO DONE SOMETHING TO ME BEFORE HE PERISHED?! IS THIS WHY I'M NOT MYSELF AND SEEING FATHER IN SOMEBODY ELSE AND DESTROYING THINGS IN FRONT OF ME?!

Sylvia: *placing the bag next to him* Taiki, calm down, please! I've never seen you like this in my life! I don't know why, but you must be falling to delusion or something - please, tell Mother what is the matter!

As he starts to cry, she gets ahold of him.

Sylvia: *turns around* Hanon, take Hippo and Lucia and head back to the Hotel, as I can't risk you being around him right now.

As the two of them do so, Sylvia asks the paramedics to take her to the hospital with him and to run all of the tests. They are at the building within three minutes, and an hour later, after all of the tests and scans have been administered, Taiki is lucky to have escaped serious injury. Some medication is prescribed to him, and he is released into his mother's custody. However, inside his bag, something has taken place that will not fare very well. Aqua Regina, only by this incident now surmising that something is wrong with Taiki's alignment, seals his powers related to his glaive, dulling and darkening the elegant weapon in the process. As Taiki is kept in his room, Sylvia lays claim to the star, and then locks it into the vault in the sub-basement of the mansion.

Sylvia: 'What am I going to do about my precious son? Aqua Regina, do not abandon me when I need you the most!'

Back at the Hotel, Hanon is taking down the pictures of Tarou from her wall. She has suddenly decided to leave the human world of the surface, and neither Taiki nor Sylvia know about this. Before long, night has fallen, and Lucia is now gripped by even deeper feelings of loneliness now that Hanon and Rina will both be leaving.

Lucia: *in tears, holding her pendant* I want to see you, Kaito…

She fades out to sleep in this sadness, and in her dream, the orange orb appears once again with underwater setting and coral surroundings. The young, orange mermaid appears again.

?: Oh my, you're crying again?

Lucia: Huh? You're the girl who was in my dream last night!

?: I heard that you were an incredible Mermaid Princess, but you're just a crybaby.

Lucia: *upset by that* Crybaby?! Hey! Who are you? Tell me right now!

?: I… I am…

She stops when a horrible presence becomes present, even though it can't be seen.

?: What was that?! Could it be… *the orb's orange is pulsing with blinding white light* No… I'm scared! *puts her arms up* Don't come any closer!

Lucia: What's wrong? What's happening?

She sees the orb and the young mermaid lifted up above her.

?: Noooooo!

The blinding light overtakes the surroundings, and suddenly, Lucia is looking at Hawaii, and sees Kaito in the midst of surfing in the late morning.

The pleasant imagery is suddenly interrupted with Kaito in the grips of some otherworldly power before her, and he's crying out in pain. Obviously, Lucia calls out his name in shock. All of this jolts her awake.

Lucia: *after catching her breath* It was only a dream. Thank goodness.

But now, Hippo opens up the door to her room.

Hippo: There's trouble, Lucia-san!

Lucia: Hippo? What's going on at this time of night?

Hippo: Taki-san sensed a mysterious energy in her crystal ball!

Lucia: A mysterious energy?

Hippo: Yes. It's very powerful, and Taki-san has a bad feeling about it.

Lucia: 'Maybe it has something to do with what I just saw in my dream.'

They head out to the cape on the left side of the lighthouse way out in the distance, as what was felt was supposed to be located there. When they surface, they find the mysterious energy source out there on the water.

Lucia: That's the ball of light that I saw in my dream!

It then starts drawing nearer to them, and stops right over them. The light pours out, and a strange, four-winged male figure is seen before them when it subsides.

?: I thought I felt a strange presence. You're a Mermaid Princess, correct?

Lucia: Who on earth are you?

The man introduces himself.

Michel: I'm Michel. I'm gathering together all of the beings of justice. *eyes closed* So, Mermaid Princess, would you like to join me?

Lucia: Michel? Join you? What exactly are you talking about?!

Michel: I'm asking if you would like to become my ally. If you refuse, though, I'll take your power and use it for my own purposes. *looks right at her* After all, that power actually belongs to me. Like that of the weakened human ally of yours!

Lucia: What are you talking about?! Stop saying things like that, as you're making me angry!

Legend of Mermaid starts in the background as she goes and transforms to her first form.

Lucia: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

And so, she sings. Michel, however, has his arms crossed, and seems to not be affected by the entire song…

Lucia: Love Shower Pitch!

…which he confirms.

Michel: That was a good performance.

Lucia: What happened? The song's power had no effect!

Michel: Heh. *backs up and away, and spreads the wings, which now glow* I'll take your Mermaid Princess powers and make them my own!

The light bursts outwards towards her.

Lucia: What?

As it overtakes her, she yells. When the light subsides, she is in some strange place with DNA helices all around her. Fish are swimming in what seems to be midair, and there is some strange castle-like structure made from rock jutting up from the mist-shrouded ground.

Lucia: What is this place? Where am I?

Michel: *reappears before her* This is my realm. As long as you are here, I can slowly absorb all of your power.

And indeed, power IS starting to leave Lucia.

Michel: You cannot escape from this place.

Lucia: Th-that can't be!

Her pearl suddenly starts to glow, and then…

Hanon: Aquamarine Pearl Voice!

Rina: Green Pearl Voice!

Taiki; YAAAAAAAAAGH!

*SMASH!*

Taiki has appeared in his first Idol form and with a war hammer in his grasp, which he smashed into the ground in his entrance, and ended up down low.

Lucia: Hanon! Rina! Taiki!

Michel: Hmn… So, you were able to enter my realm…

Taiki: *gets up* Who the hell do you think you are, taking one of my dearest friends like that?! The power of our bonds will teach you a lesson!

KODOU starts in the background as he and the three Princesses all go to their High Idol forms. Taiki, however, for whatever reasons, gets a new outfit, one befitting what emotions are running about in him right now. His upper half gets a leather strap cross-section, grieves with spikes appear on his hands and forearms, and the war hammer is turned into what only can be described as a "wrath hammer", and floats at his side. The tattoo is still partially visible on his back around the straps, but Taiki doesn't seem to be in a good mood. It is evident when he does not join them in singing.

And even with the three together…

Michel: What was that? The three of you combined still have no effect. It doesn't matter. I'll absorb all of your Mermaid Princess powers right now!

He goes and spreads his wings, but before absorption can take place, pain stops Michel.

Michel: What?! At a time like this… *looks at his hand* It seems that I've overexerted myself.

Dropping his attention for that brief time is all Taiki needs.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"

Michel cannot move out of the way, and is shoulder rammed by Taiki.

Michel: ACK! *eyes wide* Why, you…!

Taiki is now bringing around the wrath hammer to smash Michel on the side of the head, but Michel stops it…

*CLANG!*

Lucia, Hanon & Rina: *Gasp*

Taiki: **WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE CONTROL OF THAT?!**

…with Taiki's glaive, now emblazoned with red instead of silver, at the base size!

Michel: The sea goddess took away your ability to use it, but the correct evil force can go around the disable status! MY power is greater than yours, so it's as good as mine now!

Taiki: *lets go of the hammer* **NEVERRRRRRR!**

He grasps ahold of the star with his right hand and Michel's throat with his left, but the teeming negativity repulses him down and away and deep into the ground, just behind the girls.

Lucia, Hanon & Rina: Taiki!

Michel rises up and the energy ball overtakes him again, and he and his realm disappear, leaving the girls back out on the water and Taiki under the water. In his right hand, his glaive is back with him, but the silver surface is awash with tinges of red and black.

Rina: Who was that?

Hanon: He was still okay after hearing our song.

It is past midnight, and everyone returns to the Hotel. Later in the day, a call comes to Lucia, whom answered, and a message is relayed to her, Kaito's friend, by the person on the other end…

Lucia: What… No… This can't be!

She drops the phone and is trembling when Taiki finally comes down the stairs and arrives at the restaurant.

Hanon: What's wrong, Lucia?

Rina: Did something happen?

Lucia: Kaito's…! He's…! HE'S LOST AT SEA!

Hanon, Rina, Hippo and Taiki all stop Lucia from going right out into the sea to swim out to Hawaii, saying that their fellow sea denizens would all go and look. So, Hippo asks Momo-chan to go and spread the word and engage a wide search of the North Pacific for Kaito. When the morning of the next day arrives, however, Momo-chan arrives back and says that so far, all searches had turned up fruitless. Thinking this was strange, Hippo asked Momo-chan to have everyone widen the search area and to keep trying. With Lucia just behind him, Hippo was talking to her and tried to be as reassuring as possible. Unfortunately, Lucia could no longer stand it, and went off on her own to Hawaii, using the undersea currents to speed her travels. As soon as Hippo realized that Lucia had given him the slip, he hurried back and told everyone else at the Hotel, and so Hanon, Rina and Taiki set off after her. In this time of them traveling, however, Michel appeared before two certain angler fish and granted them back their humanoid forms. Yes, the Black Beauty Sisters had been resurrected. They took a piece of coral and tied it to a string, gave it the disguised appearance of Kaito's pendant, and put it amongst the spines of a lionfish. When Lucia was drawing near, they sent the lionfish to her, and essentially led her into a cavernous maze under a volcano. The disguise was dropped, and Lucia, panicked, makes to grab the lionfish and in the process, gets envenomated. She goes numb and fades, and then the young orange mermaid appears before her again, albeit briefly. When Lucia asks who she is after remarking that her showing up preceded bad events, Lucia gets her answer when she asks the young one her name.

Seira: My name is Seira. *starts to slide back and away* Please remember that. Now, quickly, hurry out of here!

Lucia: Where are you going?

Seira: If those other people show up again, it'll be bad. I have to go, NOW…

As Taiki, Hanon and Rina came within ten miles of Lucia's location, she struggles to get out of the cave system, but her body is failing to listen to her thanks to the venom in her. Suddenly, another voice arouses her, and Sara's spirit appears before her.

Sara: Lucia, listen to me. Kaito is still alive. Since Kaito is the prince of the ocean, he's unable to die here.

Lucia: Kaito's alive…

Sara: That's why, Lucia, you can't be defeated here. And…

Lucia: And?

Sara: Taiki is now facing some form of corruption, and so with him being unfit to help anymore, I have a favor to ask of you.

Lucia: What is it?

Sara: Lucia, I would like for you to teach the wonderful feeling of love to someone. Lucia, the one you have been seeing in your dreams is my successor.

Lucia: *gasp* Seira is your successor?!

Sara: Yes. Seira will soon be born as the new Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess. Now… rise up, Lucia. Think back, Lucia… Remember the battle we had to ensure peace in the ocean, and remember the battle you fought for the sake of the one you love.

Lucia indeed manages to regain her strength and overcomes the lionfish's venom.

Sara: (disappearing) I leave Seira in your care, Lucia.

Sara, via the use of light, guides her out of the cave system just in the nick of time. The Black Beauty Sisters appear before her, and before they can go after her to kill her, Hanon, Rina and Taiki finally show up onto the scene.

Taiki: I don't know how the hell you live, but I'll soon fix that!

He and the Princesses transform to their first Idol forms, but the Black Beauty Sisters come out with a new and more painful song. Taiki, despite the corruption giving him nigh-superhuman endurance, is starting to buckle, and then out of nowhere, Hippo shows up in his Hippocampus form and makes the Sisters have to scatter to either side. The Princesses rise up to their High Idol forms, and Taiki's leather straps and spiked grieves look appears on him again as a certain song by Helloween is playing around his head whilst the girls start to sing KODOU. As soon as the ill effects start on the Sisters, Taiki unleashes a side of himself that, until now, has remained unknown and hidden. His chains and hooks reappear on his wrists, and while the wrath hammer awaits to be handled, two sjambok whips appear on Taiki's person. The pain from the song is compounded by him slipping into sadism and snagging and tearing into the Sisters and even beating them with the whips. He lets them go and fades back from the Sisters as the Princesses sing the last line of the first refrain of their song, and comes in behind the Sisters spinning around very fast with the wrath hammer to smash them at the same time the magic from the "Love Shower Pitch" hits them. Taiki fades over to the side of the girls and points at the Sisters.

Taiki: You want an encore of PAIN?!

The Sisters do their best to shrug off what happened.

Sister Sheshe: If that's all that you've got, Surface boy, you better look out for us!

Sister Mimi: We'll prove to you, all of you, that we're not the same as we once were!

They disappear, and Taiki trembles and shakes.

Hanon: Geez, Lucia, don't make us worry like that!

Rina: She's right. It's too dangerous for you to go off by yourself like that.

Lucia: I'm sorry, everyone.

In that following silence, Taiki rests his wrath hammer on the ocean floor there, and the girls then look at him and see a hard shudder run through him as he is inhaling.

Taiki: (in a deep and almost sinister voice after inhaling deep) What a rush…

He chuckles a bit, and then clenches his fists as a SINISTER smile comes to his face.

Taiki: My punching bags have returned, and now I'll always have them to whip and torture until they scream! AAAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!

In the middle of his laughing, which is frightening the girls, that new form of his, the wrath hammer and the sjambok whips disappear from his person, and he returns to normal, out of the state of sadism-pushed justice. Taiki realizes just what he had done and what he had just been saying.

Taiki: Oh dear me, what the hell is wrong with me now?! I've never been THAT violent!

The Princesses all give him reassuring pats on the back, and the four of them and Hippo finally swim back to Japan, arriving in late evening. It is back in Lucia's room that she reveals to them all what she had come to know from Sara's spirit, including about Taiki's seeming corruption that she can't explain.

Taiki: *starting to feel bad about himself* I guess Sara was right to pass the reins…

Hippo: Lucia-san, now that you know that Kaito is alive, please don't go running off by yourself like that again.

Lucia: Yes, I understand.

Rina: Lucia, you have to promise us this.

Lucia: I will. I promise that I'll never do anything like this again.

Hanon: Good.

Taiki: Right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home.


	40. Part XXXVII

**Part XXXVII**

Days pass, and on the night of March 13th, Hanon is depressed and feeling down, because…

Hanon: The day after tomorrow is when Tarou-chan finally leaves for Germany…

She heads to bed and the next morning, Taiki joins her, Lucia and Rina for a noontime snack of rice crackers and tea.

Rina: One thing's for sure, we're not going to be able to leave the surface world until we're sure of Michel's position towards us.

Taiki: You don't have to wonder, girls. If he's after our powers and is the one behind the revival of the Black Beauty Sisters, whom are now out to KILL US, that can only mean that he's our enemy.

Hanon is silent, and makes up her mind to tell Tarou her feelings for him. Taiki leaves the Hotel early, and does not tell anyone where he is going.

Down in the seas, the Black Beauty Sisters make use of some of their newfound powers and create their own henchmen from aquatic life. Sister Sheshe gives a water demon's body to a remora named Garius, and she and Mimi ask him to infiltrate the surface world to locate the Mermaid Princesses. He says he will, and he sets off immediately. After coming up off the coast, he spots Momo-chan and goes after him, having a peak inside of his head in the process. By what is seen, Garius is sure that the Mermaid Princesses are in the area, and with this, he lets go of Momo-chan to let him swim out of the vicinity.

When Hanon finally does manage to come to school, only then does she encounter Taiki again… in spotting him from a distance while he is in the midst of comparing through notes and music sheets. He is discussing something with Tarou.

Taiki: I want this to be the last thing you do concerning her, alright? You need to focus on your studies when you're over there in Germany.

Tarou: I get it, Taiki. Now what did you say about this upcoming measure?

Hanon is silent in hearing this new song, and then backs up a few feet. Several seconds later, Taiki goes up the steps to head out of the music room, but stops upon seeing Hanon there.

Taiki: Uh…

Tarou: *looks up* What is it? *sees* Oh, Hanon-san? What are you doing here at this time?

Left in a bit of surprise, she stumbles for words until Taiki invites her into the room with them.

Tarou: Hanon, Taiki, I was about to bid farewell to this school… and this music room holds a lot of memories for me. But, before I leave for Germany tomorrow, I want to apologize to everyone for my selfishness.

Hanon: It's not like that! Mitsuki-sensei, as long as it's your decision, I'll support you in your studies as a musician.

Tarou: Thank you very much, Hanon-san. And I know I have Taiki's support all the way, as well as the support of his mother Sylvia, my closest and dearest friend for the longest time.

Hanon: 'I wasn't planning on saying that…'

And just as she is opening her mouth to go and confess to Tarou her feelings for him, Tarou's voice and his starting to play the piano again stops her. "Though, before I go to Germany… I have to finish composing this song." In Hanon's mind, she thinks that by his words that he must finish this no matter what, he still has feelings for Sara, even though she is now dead and gone from the living world. Taiki is not looking at her face, now starting to drip a few tears, as Tarou speaks to him.

Tarou: Taiki, I appreciate the help you've given, but this truly has to be my own work. I'll denote that you assisted in the credits, but I ask that you leave me to this.

Taiki: I understand, Tarou-nii. I'll take my leave. *gets up, looks at Hanon* Come, Hanon, let's leave him to his business.

He goes to take her by the hand, but she turns around and runs away to get out of the room, to which Tarou stops playing and turns around to see her leaving like that.

Taiki: Oh, no… I need to try and find her.

He starts to run after her, but trips and falls at the top and hits his head rather hard on the classroom's door. This and the recovery from it and the pain slows Taiki down by quite a bit, leaving Hanon to go out by a concrete seawall and sit to watch the sunset in her moments of grief. The whole while, she thinks about all of her time spent with Tarou, and of everything she imagined the two of them doing. The last thoughts, however, are of her seeing Tarou and Sara looking at each other back in Gaito's palace many days previous.

Hanon: I wonder if Tarou-chan will only ever have Sara in his heart… (lowers her head) I wonder if I can replace Sara…

After a few minutes, she gets up and walks south. A short distance away from her, Lucia, Rina and Hippo were walking together in the other direction when Momo-chan's call got their attention. He surfaced and while communicating to them, pointed to his left and out to sea a little. "Someone suspicious, a water demon, has shown up out there," he said, giving them warning. It is at this point that Hanon looks up and sees them. She finds out from them of this development and joins them in heading out to search for said water demon. The search progresses into nighttime, and when it was getting late, they decide to stop searching and head on back to the Hotel. Hanon says that she was going to look at Tarou's house from the sea for a short while and then come back to land. She gives them reassurance that she wouldn't stay out too late, and then she leaves them. Just before she comes up outside Tarou's house, he was progressing into the home stretch of his new piano piece he had been writing. As Hanon admires him from the sea, Garius is in hiding and sees her. All set to tail her and find out where she's staying in the human world, the information of which he would then report to the Black Beauty Sisters, he submerges again to get out of sight. At this time, Tarou finally finishes the song and initials the sheet music. He gets up from the piano bench and leaves the room, turning off the light upon his exit. It is very late. After saying "good night" from the water, Hanon sets off for the Hotel, and Garius now follows her. Despite his efforts, Hanon is able to realize that she's being followed. Knowing him to be the one Momo-chan mentioned, she wondered why this jerk wasn't attacking her, but just stalking her. She suddenly swims off faster, making Garius have to follow her. Thanks to her making a quick movement, though, Garius lost her. After she interrupts as a curious voice in a moment of Garius' dejection, he stops in the middle of talking out loud and turns in that direction, seeing her and getting surprised.

Hanon: What do you plan on doing by following me?

Garius: Hmph! This is something I can't tell you!

He should have immediately stopped talking but he doesn't…

Garius: But I was going to secretly figure out where the Mermaid Princesses are hiding in the human world!

…and thereby shows his dimwitted nature. But he snaps out of this state.

Garius: I'm definitely going to capture you, if nothing else!

Hanon: You really think you're gonna capture me? Are you even able?

She swiftly transforms to her idol form as her song Ever Blue is starting from within the first verse in the background.

However, Garius takes out earmuffs and blocks it out entirely. When Hanon finishes, Garius gets cocky in his relaxed pose.

Garius: Are you done yet?

Hanon, very upset by this, flips backwards and returns to her mermaid form, and immediately starts to swim away from the scene, prompting Garius to chase after her. Now, she is in a tough spot of not being able to head back to land until either losing or dealing with Garius. She does everything she can to get away from him inside a large and tall patch of seaweed, but it fails and she swims off even faster, with him on her tail. On land, Lucia and Rina were concerned that Hanon had not returned yet after Hippo let them know that there was still no sign of her. So, they set off into the ocean from behind the Hotel and hurried to find her.

After having gone some distance and evading sight, Hanon tries to sneak past Garius by hiding under Momo-chan, but Garius spots her mermaid tail and calls past the bluff. After she lets go of Momo-chan and the two depart, the sun breaks over the horizon to start the daytime for March 15th, to Hanon's shock.

Now she's worried sick that she won't be able to make it to the airport to see Tarou off onto his flight. She hurries again and once more gets out of sight. Exhaustion is very prevalent in her.

Hanon: How long must I continue hiding from this jerk?

Sheshe: Oh my, what's wrong?

Hearing her, and seeing her and Mimi right before and above her, shocks her.

Sheshe: Aquamarine Pearl Mermaid Princess, it looks like you're really tired.

Mimi: Indeed she is, Sister Sheshe.

Sheshe: You've proved to be very tough to catch, and in order to not reveal where you're living on land, you swam all night long. I commend you for that.

Mimi: But it sure was careless of you to swim until you were all worn out like this.

Hanon: Who's been ordering you around now? It must be Michel, isn't it!

Sheshe: Oh my, you seem to be quite lively.

Mimi: That's for sure. But do you think that you can beat us alone?

From behind…

Lucia: She's not alone!

The Black Beauty Sisters turn at that to see her and Rina.

Rina: And I'd like to hear more about who has been giving you orders from behind the scenes this time.

Over at the airport, Taiki has no idea of these events. The birthday celebration for his mother Sylvia was made short and sweet while at the airport, as she, Taiki, Haruka and Tarou were there waiting for the gate to open for Tarou's flight to Germany. A few other students from school that knew Tarou enough were also in attendance.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina are about to start singing in their Idol forms when Garius hurtles towards them and makes them scatter. Seizing the opportunity, the Black Beauty Sisters come out with their new song in a red live stage. This sends the Princesses into pain, and makes Taiki's and Sylvia's pendants glow underneath their tops, which they hid from sight. Luckily, Hippo showed up in the last moment in his Hippocampus form, and with his tail, sent Garius, in shock, flying into the Black Beauty Sisters and giving the Princesses the chance they needed to retaliate. Hippo steals the earmuffs from Garius and makes him listen. The earmuffs on the Sisters break and shatter before they can join in with painful music as a counter, and they suffer along with Garius.

Lucia, Hanon & Rina: Love Shower Pitch!

The Sisters and Garius all feel the impact.

Lucia, Hanon & Rina: Would you like an encore?

Garius: I can't take any more…

He faints from the water demon form, and returns to his remora form, then swims away out into the ocean.

Mimi: We're backing off for now!

Sheshe: How frustrating!

They disappear, and the girls, after thanking Hippo for what he did, IMMEDIATELY swim for shore and get over to the airport as fast as they can. By the time they had gotten into the airport and began to run again, the plane's gate had opened and the people for that flight started to board. Sylvia gave Tarou her best wishes, hugged him, and left a kiss on his cheek. It was time for him to go.

Haruka: Mitsuki-sensei, I wish I had more time to listen to your music and get to know you. Stay well, and come back to us safely when you are done.

Tarou: I will, Haruka-san.

He steps to the escalator that's going up, and Taiki follows Tarou up the escalator in order to escort him right to the gate. There on the mobile steps, he clarifies something and asks Tarou if he has it right.

Tarou: Yes, you've got it correct. You've reminded me of what I needed to remember, anyway, so this is for the best.

Taiki: (with a manilla envelope in his hands) Right. So yes, it looks like it must come down to this, so I know what I'll have to tell her in your stead—

But then, out of nowhere, Hanon hurries along and catches up to the sight of Tarou reaching the top of the escalator, and calls out to her teacher. Both he and Taiki only take a few steps off the escalator and allow Hanon to come up and over to them.

Taiki: (handing Tarou back the envelope) Huh… well, I guess I won't have to say it, then.

Hanon: Um… Mitsuki-sensei… Mitsuki-sensei, I love you!

She has finally managed to say what she was wanted to say for so long. Tarou is, of course, moved by this.

Hanon: I know that since I'm in such a hurry, it might only convey a part of my feelings, but… I… really love you, Mitsuki-sensei.

Tarou: (after a pause, and having looked at Taiki, whom nodded to him) I accept your feelings, Hanon-san. (she looks up to him) They melted the ice around Sara's heart. Even Taiki had played a part with his own feelings. Thank you so much, Hanon-san.

Hanon: (with joy in her slightly tear-glistened eyes) Mitsuki-sensei…

Tarou: (handing her the envelope) I want you to have this. It's a present for you. With a pointer here and there from Taiki, I just managed to finish it at the last minute. I'll be looking forward to the day… that I'll be able to see you, and all the others, once again, Hanon-san.

Hanon leans forward ever so very slightly, closes her eyes, and puckers her lips. To this, Tarou puts his hands just below Hanon's shoulders and leaves a kiss on her forehead. And, as he comes back, he conveys these words…

Tarou: I accept and recognize your feelings, but society will not allow anything more than this. While in Germany, I will also sort out my feelings. In lieu of that, wouldn't you rather have someone that is always there for you where I am not? Someone that knows you more than even I do?

Hanon: (left in two minds about this, but humors him) I… I suppose so. But who?

Tarou: The very one that is by your side now, just as he has always been.

He turns to Taiki, the one he means by that, and the two of them embrace for one last time.

Taiki: I've said my goodbyes, Tarou-nii. So, hurry on over to the gate.

Tarou: Right. Take care. (after having pat Taiki's shoulder, he smiles to Hanon) Well then, stay well, Hanon-san!

He turns, takes ahold of his rolling suitcase, and walks off towards the gate. Taiki feels that everything has been conveyed and understood, thereby finally leaving Hanon for himself. Unfortunately, he knows not of Hanon's immediate thoughts…

Hanon: 'I'm so happy, Tarou-chan… (right hand to forehead) but I guess it was only on the forehead for now… But next time we meet, I'll be a great woman… and I'm sure that you'll notice me then, Tarou-chan.'

Sylvia, though today being her birthday, still had something she had to attend at the nearest recording studio, and so she had already left the airport. In the meantime, Hanon and Taiki both walk to a spot outside the terminal, rejoining Lucia and Rina, the latter of whom asks Hanon what's inside the envelope.

Hanon: It's a present from Tarou-chan.

She opens the envelope's top, to see that the contents are sheet music.

Lucia: The title is… "Aquamarine Melody."

The preface reads "This is dedicated to the memory of the aquamarine mermaid. Hanon-san, this song represents my thanks to you for all that you've done."

Hanon calls out "Tarou-chan!" after him as his jet leaves the ground and heads off to Germany, and cries for a few seconds, in which time Lucia, Rina and Taiki all comfort her.

Rina: So, let's go home.

They all turn to head for the exit from the terminal.

Taiki: Hanon, I'll hold the sheet music until we get there.

Hanon: Alright.

But just as her grip lightens up and Taiki was in the midst of taking ahold of it, the wind suddenly kicks up and blows the envelope holding the sheet music up and away from them. Seeing it get carried up and over the building, then off to the other side where the sidewalks continue, just about makes her lose it.

Hanon: Taiki, how could you let that happen?!

She kicks him, and that in itself is a catalyst…

Taiki: (turns around, FURIOUS) DON'T EXPECT THE WORLD FROM YOUR UNDERLING! THERE IS NO WAY TO FORESEE, MUCH LESS CONTROL WIND, ONE OF THE FORCES OF NATURE!

The sudden anger and fury startles her, Lucia and Rina. A few seconds later, after Taiki breathes deeply, he comes out of that state, and almost immediately hates himself for it. At that same time, a younger boy with indigo hair sees the envelope land in front of him, and then picks it up and holds onto it. Little would Taiki know that this boy would become his new rival and the new source of all of his upcoming grief…

After the search for the sheet music turns up unfruitful, everyone takes leave and goes home.

The next couple of days saw Rina encounter a dear friend of hers from her North Atlantic Ocean kingdom while out in the waters. Her whale friend Minke called out to her, and Rina came to embrace her friend. But not everything would be so happy, as Minke produced a letter from the North Atlantic kingdom. When back on the shore and reading it, she comes to silent tears. Out on the nearest pier, a young man steps off his motorcycle and places the helmet on the handlebars. The young man has green hair and darker green eyes, and upon turning, sees Rina on the sand with tears rolling down her cheeks as she looks at this letter. She stops when she sees him out of the corner of her vision, looks at him, then gets up and leaves the beach in a hurry. The next day, she gets on her way to school, meeting up with Lucia and Hanon on the way. On the same sidewalk, walking the other way, are students from the neighboring elite high school taking a temporary route this way because of construction taking place on their normal route. When a group of four boys together draw closer, Hanon remarks at how great they are. They stop close by, and, lo and behold, the young man with the green hair, wearing his glasses, looks at and addresses Rina.

?: I'm glad. You're smiling today.

Rina recognizes him as who was watching her crying the previous day. As a slight blush comes to her cheeks, the boys get on their way to school before she could say anything. Lucia and Hanon are already over her?

Lucia: Hey, who was that?

Hanon: Ooh, could he be Rina's boyfriend?

Rina: There's no way!

They get along to school, and she stays alone outside to reread her letter at a break period. The subject whom wrote to her has asked her to return with Minke to the kingdom to put everyone in higher spirits. Rina knew she would have to leave eventually, but had not expected it to be this soon, and so makes up her mind to leave the following day at sunset.

Rina: 'But how am I going to tell Lucia and Hanon? Not to mention Taiki and Sylvia…'

However, from behind the tree, and out of her sight, Lucia and Hanon have both seen her in her worried look after having read the letter. Hanon, being her usual judgmental self…

Hanon: (to Lucia) There's no doubt about it, she's definitely having love problems.

Lucia: So, is that really a love letter from a guy?

Hanon: it's very possible it came from that handsome guy whom was wearing glasses that we saw this morning.

As the school day finished up for all of them, meanwhile, under the ocean's surface, the Black Beauty Sisters were looking over their hair and nails in their downtime. From out of the corner of her eye, Mimi spots something and turns to look that way.

Mimi: Huh? Isn't that Minke, the whale that serves the North Atlantic Ocean's mermaids?

Sheshe: (chuckles at this) I just thought of a really good battle plan.

As the two set off to inform Michel of this, school lets out for the girls and they head home, going by a riverside walkway that intersects and runs under a railway bridge. Hanon spots all of the clovers growing down the incline and closer to the river, and says they should go and look for some four-leaf clovers because, after all, a little good luck never hurts. Rina just lays on the incline after setting her bag down, taking the time to rest and collect her thoughts while the other two searched, unaware that Rina wasn't even looking. Once those two finally did each find a four-leaf clover, that's when they took note of this, and then figured…

Hanon: Hey, Rina. You should tell us everything now.

Rina: Tell you what?

Lucia: Are you having any love problems?

Rina: Huh? *looks back and up to them* What are you talking about?

This came as a surprise to the pair.

Lucia: Really? But the letter you were reading at school looked like it was troubling you, Rina…

Hanon: We had thought it was a love letter from a guy.

Rina: Uh… well… that letter was…

Just as she paused, her gaze spotted…

Rina: Ah, there's a four-leaf clover!

Hanon: Nice going, you found one! (she and Lucia get up) Right then, let's head on home.

Rina: You two, I'm going to stay here for a bit longer; right now, I just want to be alone for a while. Sorry about this.

Lucia: *pauses* Okay, we'll go on ahead, then. See you later.

Time passes, and nearer to sunset, the spectacled young man with the green hair is heading for home on the walkway back up the incline after coming off the pedestrian sidewalk built along the railway bridge, and stops upon seeing Rina there, once again reading that letter of hers. As it turns out, Rina has tears welling up in her eyes, and her face is quivering, mores than the rest of her body. 'I definitely can't say it,' she thinks to herself.

Rina: 'They're already depressed enough as-is with Kaito and Mitsuki-sensei gone. I can't say it when they look so happy.' (lowers her head and closes her eyes) 'I have to leave them all and return to my kingdom without saying goodbye; I just can't tell them.'

The young man, watching all of this from the concrete steps down to the walkway above Rina, is very concerned. 'She's crying again.' He then gets shocked at seeing her stand up and approach the river.

?: (under his breath) No way, is she going to…?!

He hurries on down, his bag over his shoulder, and just as Rina takes two steps into the river, he dives at her…

?: Don't do it!

…and in the process, ends up sending his bag and its contents flying, right alongside Rina's bag which did likewise.

They were both slightly shaken up after the impact, then recovered and looked to end up seeing each other, at which they both backed up from the other in surprise.

?: I-I'm sorry! It's just that, the river's really cold, and it would've been bad if you fell into it.

Rina: (nervous relenting with a smile, out of a chuckle to cover for herself) Oh, no! I'm just taking a little walk.

?: You're taking a walk IN THE WATER?

Rina: (puts hand behind her head) Well, a light one…

?: "A light one"?

Rina: (turns aside, flustered, puts her hands near each other) I d-didn't mean in the water, I meant…

The young man gets up and picks up Rina's bag, then put everything next to it back inside it, then hands it back to her, all of which Rina watches him do for her.

?: Here you go.

Rina: (takes ahold of it from him) Ah, t-thank you.

The young man picks up the rest of the fallen items and his bag, then turns and, after saying "Well, I'll see you" and waving to Rina, heads off on his own way. All of this leaves Rina thinking back over what just happened, and ends with her dwelling on this and getting red in the face.

At this time, Michel appears above an underseas cliff to Sheshe and Mimi, both kneeling before him.

Sheshe: Michel-sama, I've spotted a North Atlantic servant swimming around this area. It might very well be attempting to contact the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess.

Mimi: Worry not about this, Michel-sama. We already have a battle plan. Come forth, sardine!

She snaps her fingers and summons a somewhat bulky-looking sardine between her and Sheshe, whom now explains.

Sheshe: This sardine alone can't do very much, but…

Mimi: (holds up a whistle to the sardine's mouth) With the use of this whistle…

The sardine blows into said whistle, summoning a whole biomass of fellow sardines that swim up and stop just behind him and the sisters, then they all come together as a biomass again which takes the same size and shape of Minke.

Sheshe: We'll use them to lure out the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess.

Mimi: And then we'll capture her with our song.

Michel silently acknowledges this and then disappears along with the light that was surrounding him.

The next morning, the young man dresses into a light gray jogging outfit including a hooded sweatshirt for the cooler weather of this time of very early spring, puts the rest of his clothes and his glasses into a locker of what seemed to be a locker room in a place where he regularly goes, and then heads out to get his daily exercise. Not too far away, Rina walked up one set of stars onto a pathway bridge over one of the busy streets, and started to walk along this bridge, looking down and gloomy.

Rina: 'In the end, I wasn't able to tell Lucia and Hanon, as well as the rest of them. And I'm leaving today at sunset.'

All of a sudden, from in front of her at the other end of the bridge…

"Hey!"

Rina looks up at this to see the young man once again, stretching with his left leg up on the handrail and his hands holding the underside of his foot.

?: You look depressed. (steps back, turns and looks up at her, making eye contact) Even so, at least you're not crying today. I'm glad…

Rina: Mmn…

?: Rina Touin-chan.

Rina: Eh? H-How do you know my name?

Underneath them, the horizontal traffic light turns green.

As it turned out, the young man accidentally picked up and took home one of her books.

?: I guess that since you didn't open your bag, you didn't do your homework last night.

Rina: (unable to stifle a chuckle at that) You got me there.

Both get a bit of a laugh out of this, then the young man remarks…

?: By the way, your book had a letter and a four-leaf clover in it.

Hearing this was not what Rina wanted to hear.

Rina: (worried) Oh, no… you didn't read the letter, did you?

?: (shakes head) Of course not. It's an important letter, right?

Rina: (one hand by her chest) Yeah.

?: Were you crying because of that letter, then?

Rina can't bring herself to speak at that moment, though.

?: Why don't we meet later at that spot by the river? I need to return that book to you anyway.

Rina: (uneasily) Okay.

?: Right, then, see you later!

Off he goes back to his jogging, and Rina watches him leave before she resumes with her morning walk. At that same time, out in the distance past a concrete watch point for overlooking the ocean out to the east, Lucia and Hanon both see Minke surface and eject a water blast from the blowhole. They recognize Minke as having come from the North Atlantic, and wondering why it had come here. The two of them go off to a secluded spot and enter the water to turn into mermaids and go out to speak with Minke about this. They can hardly believe what they hear.

Lucia: You're supposed to meet Rina here and escort her back to her kingdom today?!

Hanon: Lucia, what's going on?

Lucia: Rina never said a word about this. (after a pause) Now I'm feeling that maybe that letter was sent from her kingdom? (in shock) Rina was going to go back to her kingdom and not even tell us.

Hanon: So Rina decided she would leave us behind and return to her kingdom?

They leave the ocean and return to human form, then go right back to the watch point, and try to think all about what was going on concerning what they had just been told by Minke. Just a while later, across town by the riverside spot, the young man, dressed up again in his school uniform, returns Rina's english book to her, at which point she thanks him and opens the book to where she placed the letter.

Rina: (as she takes ahold of it) This letter is from my hometown. A lot of people there want me to return. So, I've decided to go back there. (her face suddenly takes on a sadder look) But, I can't even tell my most precious friends. I feel like I'm betraying them.

?: (just after the train passes by above and behind them, heading north) I see. *picks up a small rock* You need to tell them clearly.

Rina: I do?

?: Yeah.

He tosses the rock out to the river, which skips along a ways before stopping and sinking.

?: (looking over the river) You need to express how you feel at the moment, with honest and simple words. (turns back to face Rina) If they're your friends, they'll definitely understand.

Rina: (uneasily) Yeah.

?: We've just yet, and now we have to say goodbye, huh? What a shame this is.

Back across town at the ocean lookout, Hanon is feeling devastated, and tears are now starting to fall down her face.

Hanon: Kaito-kun and Tarou-chan both left, and now Rina's leaving too! I'm… *snf* …I'm going to feel really lonely! W-Why does everyone have to leave?!

Lucia: Hanon, I'm feeling lonely, too. (looks out to sea) But when we were thinking about Kaito and Mitsuki-sensei, Rina was always thinking about her own kingdom.

Hanon: (looks back, upset) Lucia, are you saying that you're fine without Rina?! (pause, and Lucia doesn't respond) Are you really fine without her?!

Lucia: Rina decided this for herself, and it's what's best for her. (turns to look at Hanon, changing her facial expression to a smile with her eyes closed) Since Rina chose this, we have to send her off with a smile.

Hanon: … (swallows her pride, turns and looks back out to sea as well) Y-Yeah.

Then the sound of metal hitting concrete from behind them startles them. When they turn to look, they see a shocked and hurt Taiki whom ended up overhearing this as he approached to go and see them just a minute previous to now. That sound was him dropping his red-and-black-stained fused glaive star to the ground, and NOW, after everything just set in for him, he's also broken out into crying, the very emotional person that he is.

Taiki: (with his voice cracking) I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY OR THINK ANYMORE!

He puts his hands up to his temples and drops to his knees, while back across town again by the river, a man up and behind the young man and Rina yelled to a few others up there what he had just found out somehow…

"This is bad!" (Rina and the young man both turn to the direction of that voice) "A whale has gone up the river!" He leads the others in that direction.

Rina: 'A whale? OH NO, could it have been Minke?!' (starts into a run, nudging the young man aside) Sorry, there's something I have to do.

?: R-Rina-chan! Wait!

She hurries on ahead, finds a discreet spot and hops into the river out of sight of anyone around the riverbank. Indeed, it looks like a whale from above the water…

Rina: Minke! *stops after swimming just a short distance and gasps at what she sees* It's… the Black Beauty Sisters!

At that, the whale disperses, revealing that it was just a sardine biomass, all while the Sisters' new song was starting in the background.

Rina: Oh god, no, I've just been set up!

Mimi: *laughs* What a stupid Mermaid Princess!

Sheshe: Would you like to feel our dark passions?

Their red live stage appears and surrounds them.

Sheshe + Mimi: It's Show Time!

They sing and their powers send Rina into crippling pain. This attack, of course, triggers Lucia's, Hanon's and Taiki's pearls to glow and react to let them know Rina was in danger. Taiki, barely recovered from the state in which he had just been, is trailing behind the two of them, even in the water.

The Sisters continue singing and end their refrain, the immense jolt of agony making Rina scream out loudly, stopping Lucia, Hanon and Taiki when they were just getting into sight of this.

Taiki: RINA!

He immediately swims forward to get to her…

Lucia: Taiki, not so fast…!

But then all of the sardines show up and make a wall, cutting him off and giving the other two a typical girl reaction around these sardines that they find disgusting. After those two tell the sardines to get out of the way angrily and then viciously try to make them disperse with nasty looks, they only get unwavering responses right back at them. Taiki, already very much upset at what has been done to Rina, witnesses all of this and violently boils over all at once. His fused glaive juts out its blades and…

Taiki: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !**

…he screams bloody murder in the form of a war cry. This actually DOES shake up the sardines, and then, faster than anyone can see, he fades forward and slashes the lead sardine with his fingernails, which somehow became sharpened. That sardine winces and cries before swimming away, the biomass all following after it much to the Black Beauty Sisters' shock and dismay. In the moment they take their eyes off of Taiki, he acts and viciously rams them both back and away from Rina. His spiked arm guards appeared in the initiating of this attack just before contact was made, so now the sisters had some piercing damage to contend with besides what came from the impact. Lucia and Hanon bring Rina back to consciousness, upon which point she transforms with them despite her vast discomfort. KODOU readies itself in the background as they assume their High Idol forms, but on Taiki, the same warlord outfit appears on his human body instead of his Idol form.

Lucia, Hanon & Rina: Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

As they commence with singing and stopping the Sisters from recovering, the pair command the sardines to all attack, only to be shocked when this doesn't happen, but instead…

Mimi: They're all dancing along?!

Sheshe: Dammit all, sardines are still just small fries!

Warlord Taiki: You're damn right they are…!

He proceeds to worsen their damages and their pain from hearing the Princesses' song. The last hit he inflicts on the Sisters is right before the final phrase of the song is sung. He takes his place next to the Princesses with crossed arms and a very bad demeanor on his face, looking at the Sisters.

Lucia, Hanon & Rina: Love Shower Pitch!

The magic magnifies the Sisters' pain until they can't take it anymore.

Warlord Taiki: Guess you don't want an encore, then!

Sheshe: Damn you all!

Mimi: We'll get you back for this!

They disappear in defeat, and the sardines all swim away back out to sea as the warlord outfit disappears from Taiki.

Rina: Thank you, you guys.

Taiki: IDIOT!

He smacks Rina when she turns to him in response.

Taiki: (still an emotional mess) Why didn't you come and tell me, dammit?!

Lucia: Taiki, please! (he relents, and backs off after saying "Sorry" to Rina for what he just did) Rina, go on ahead; you need to meet up with Minke, right?

Rina: Eh?

Hanon: Minke came and told us everything.

Lucia: Don't worry about us. If it's your decision, then it must be what's best for you.

Rina: Y-You guys… *pauses, then bows to them* Thank you.

She departs alone down the coastline street, and only stops when the young man shows up right before her on his motorcycle and lifts the visor on his helmet.

?: If you're in a hurry, I can take you.

He always has a second helmet with him whenever he rides, and so he tosses it to Rina, which she catches.

Rina: Head for the harbor!

She puts on the helmet, climbs onto the bike behind him, and then he takes off quickly while she holds onto him. With the sun setting to their right as they go along, Rina thinks back on all of the time she's spent with Lucia, Hanon, Taiki and his mother Sylvia. When these flashbacks stop, she lowers her head, on the very brink of starting to cry. When the young man sees this in his rear-view mirrors, he slows and then stops the motorcycle, getting Rina's attention once again.

Rina: What's wrong?

?: Are you okay going to the harbor like this? For sure?

Rina, with her widened, tear-soaked eyes, looks at him. She says to continue along to the harbor, and once there and out of sight, she gets into the water to see Minke.

Rina: Minke, I won't return right now. (holding out the four-leaf clover) However, while I'm here, I'll always pray for everyone's happiness in our kingdom, nearing its completion of being rebuilt. On my behalf, have them speak to Noelle and her kingdom's mermaids, in that they have our thanks for their help in this reconstruction.

The four-leaf clover went along with Minke as a token of good luck and happiness. Minke departs, and Rina returns to the harbor to get back onto land.. Once she gets back to the young man on the motorcycle, he can just tell that she has changed her mind.

?: Is this fine with you? Do you really have no regrets?

Rina: Yes, it's alright. I've expressed my feelings with a four-leaf clover.

She thinks back on what she had just done.

?: I see. *brings another four-leaf clover up to her* This is for you, Rina-chan. (after she takes ahold of it) It has always protected me, and now I pass it on to you.

He gets back on his motorcycle.

Rina: It's for me?

?: Yeah, it'll definitely protect you too. (while putting on his helmet & securing it) Besides, it would be better off with you than with me.

Rina: Th-Thanks you, er…

He finally introduces himself.

Masahiro: Masahiro Hamasaki. (starts up and revs his motorcycle's engine) You can just call me Masahiro. See ya!

Masahiro heads off, out of the harbor and back to the main street, then goes on home. Rina is left thinking about how much she's already interacted with him, and, without question, blushes as she feels love for the first time. She returns to Pearl Piari, arriving after night has fallen.

Rina: I'm home!

Lucia + Hanon: Rina!

Rina: (walking between them and past, her hands behind her head and holding her english book) I decided to not go back, since I still have lots of things to do here.

Lucia: Rina, is this okay with you?

Hanon: You didn't force yourself?

Rina: (turns to them, happy) Yeah, it's okay. I'm sorry for making you and Taiki worry.

Both of them hug her in joy, and then put their hands together.

Hanon: Everyone, we're all gonna do our best!

All Three: Yeah!

Rina accidentally lets go of her english book, which opens onto the four-leaf clover she got from Masahiro, pressed into place a little past halfway into the book.

Rina: Ah, Masahiro's clover!

She crouches down to pick up the book and carefully closes it back around the clover, then holds it close to her as she gets back up straight.

Lucia: Masahiro?

Hanon: Who could that be?

They look at each other for a second, and then…

Lucia: Aaah, I knew it - Rina really DOES like someone!

Hanon: I'll bet it's the guy with the glasses, isn't it?

Rina: (her back already turned to them, speaks nonchalantly) Please, how could that be?

She walks away at this, with both Lucia and Hanon feeling very suspicious about this.

Hours later, over in Hawaii, Kaito is bedridden and having a painful nightmare, with himself caught in the grasp of strange, clear flames. The touch of a girl's hand to his cheek wakes him up and eases him.

?: Were you having another nightmare. Hey, it's alright now.

Kaito: (as he sits up in bed) Michal…

Michal: Come this way, I'll make you some coffee.

Kaito is able to calm down after a few seconds, and thanks her.


	41. Part XXXVIII

**Part XXXVIII**

A few days later at this residence, Michal gets a letter from her brother, and speaks to him over the phone after she reads it. As it turns out, her brother is none other than Rihito Amagi, the maestro. On this same day, an interview with him on TV is viewed by Lucia, Hanon and Rina. Hanon, the girly girl that she is, falls head-over-heels for him, and upon Lucia mentioning that this man was whom she bumped into days previous at the airport, she remembered the tickets that she was given by him and gets them out, remarking at them. At this, Hanon half-asks and half-insists that Lucia take her along, which she does. Taiki is absolutely nowhere to be found in the vicinity of the performance hall, even though this concert of healing might well have done him some good. Hanon wanted to go because she needed healing with Tarou away in Germany. Rina was out walking along the river and thinks about Masahiro again upon sight of the clovers in the grass, but then wonders why she thought about him. While the concert is underway at the performance hall, Masahiro arrives on his motorcycle and comes to a stop, getting Rina's attention.

Masahiro: Hey, we meet again.

He looks intently at her, leaning closer.

Rina: What's the matter?

Masahiro: Nothing. You just look much happier today.

Rina can only lower her head a little and blush at this. They walk a bit of a distance as the orchestral performance comes to an end, and once all bystanders were out of earshot, Rina tries to remark that she's not at all whom Masahiro thinks she is, that she's neither weak nor a crybaby.

Masahiro: Of course, we haven't known each other for very long. A lot more time is needed for us to fully understand one another.

His words get the better of Rina again.

Back at the performance hall, Hanon's waiting outside the maestro's dressing room door with a bouquet in-hand, insisting to Lucia that they need to thank the man for inviting them. A group of fangirls think they've seen Rihito, prompting Hanon to follow, and after Lucia shakes her head at this…

Lucia: I guess I'll just go on home…

Rihito: (from behind) What, you're finally here, and yet you want to go home already?

Lucia: (turning) Aah! R-Rihito-san!

Obviously, she was caught off guard by him.

He asks her to follow him, where they head out onto the empty stage.

Rihito: I'm really happy that you came today.

Lucia: Umm, Rihito-san… why did you give me those tickets back then?

Rihito: It's because you looked really sad… (slight wink) …you know? Today's performance was for your sake.

Lucia: Eh?! (blushes a bit, surprised)

Rihito: You don't believe me, do you?

Lucia: But, why this all of a sudden?

Rihito: (chuckles a bit) Really, it's nothing. *turns to the empty seats* Do you like to either sing or play an instrument?

Lucia: Huh? Oh, yes, I like to sing.

Rihito: So, when you sing, you only think of one person, and as a result, the melody is full of that one person. You sing a song of healing to someone who is tired. You sing a song of encouragement to someone who is depressed.

Lucia: 'I've heard this before… the song of a Mermaid Princess is supposed to heal people's hearts.'

Rihito: (turns back to her) I hope that I can hear you sing someday.

Lucia: Eh-heh-heh, thanks. 'He's someone that I don't quite understand. But he's kind and isn't a bad person at all.'

All this time, sunset has been drawing nearer. As Lucia leaves the performance hall ahead of Hanon, Masahiro drops Rina off at Pearl Piari and heads off for home, but not before she tells him in a confession-like manner that her feminine side really comes out when she's with him. Once night has fallen and everyone is in their rooms, Lucia is still stuck wide awake in her bed, staring at the moon through her ceiling window. She then looks at the ring on her outstretched hand and thinks of Kaito again, wanting to see him again. It is still nighttime over in Hawaii, and Kaito is in a painful nightmare. In these foreboding, darkened seas, the Black Beauty Sisters being forth a possessed lanternfish and send him to the land to entice the Mermaid Princesses and prevent them from singing. During the springtime day, the lanternfish manifests as a bearded old man playing a melancholy song on an accordion. Nikora heard him on the way to the store, but became so downtrodden that she came right back to the Hotel, at which she remarked that she no longer felt like going shopping in such a mood. Lucia, Hanon and Rina went to investigate, and soon enough, when they happened upon the old man and he sensed their presence, he stopped playing, got up and walked off from the crowd. The Princesses follow him, eventually into the sea, where they finally discover his true form. The powerful light from his eyes hurts the Princesses, and then his eyes glow red as the same melancholy tune plays once again, further impeding them and making them feel downtrodden and sad so that they can't sing.

From out of nowhere, Hippo shows up and rams the lanternfish, breaking the hold the Black Beauty Sisters had on it and returning it to its normal size, whereupon it swims back to the depths of the seas. Right when the girls were thanking Hippo, however, the Black Beauty Sisters showed up and used their Heavy Ice Blast on him to knock him down and away, all while their song was starting to play. Taiki feels this happen and runs across the ocean's surface at a breakneck pace to get to the spot.

Mimi: It's a pity the lanternfish failed.

Sheshe: But that's fine. Today, we will defeat you.

Lucia: *clenching her head* 'S-Somebody save us!'

As Taiki suddenly broke into a song of his own to stop the Black Beauty Sisters, or at least to match power against them, Seira shows up to Lucia in her mind.

Seira: Hey! Aren't you the Mermaid Princess that's supposed to protect me? It will be very troublesome for me if you're defeated now!

Then Lucia remembers what Sara's spirit asked of her… "Lucia, please teach Seira that loving someone is a wonderful thing."

With this, KODOU breaks through and stops everything else.

Lucia: 'That's right. We won't be defeated like this!'

Her pendant shines brightly, stealing the attention of the Black Beauty Sisters, and then the Princesses transform and sing KODOU to punish the sisters. Taiki backs off and heads back home instead of staying to sing along with them, which is very odd of him to do such a thing. Sheshe and Mimi disappear after their defeat.

Hanon: That's what you get!

Rina: Go and wash up before you come back here.

Lucia: Thank you, Sara. *holding her pendant* You saved us. 'Taiki also did something to help, at least. I hope he's going to be alright…'

Taiki is already back up on land, but feels intensely beat and drops down to all fours. Haruka is not far away, and comes to his side, helping him back up onto his feet. Her very touch helps invigorate him somehow, and the two of them walk back to his estate and inside his house, after which the young girl is invited by Sylvia to stay for some tea before she leaves. Haruka accepts, and speaks about herself to the mother and son, mentioning how as long as she's been alive, she's been able to hear spirits and voices as she developed an innate sense of clairvoyance. She said that she's gone out of her way to help others communicate with loved ones that were lost so that they may find peace. Sylvia asks her if she's got eyes on a boy yet, and she's hesitant to answer, but eventually does.

Haruka: Y-Yes, somewhat. He's a year below me, but I think he's good. He just needs to find his way without the perverse nature of other people getting to him first…

Taiki: Ah, if only that was truly possible to accomplish… do you know his name?

Haruka: His name… i-it's Nagisa. Nagisa Shirai.

Taiki: Alright. Well when I see him, maybe I can put in a good word to him about you.

Haruka: Wh-What, no! *gets a little red* You don't need to do that!

Taiki: Why not?

Haruka: I-I'll let him know myself how I feel.

As the stars start to appear in the darkening sky, Haruka gets on her way back home. Across town, maestro Rihito hears from his sister Michal in Hawaii, whom wants to come there to Japan.

Rihito: You really want to come here?

Michal: Yeah, Onii-sama. After I read your letter, I wanted to come and see you. I've already spoken to the doctor, and he gave me permission. I'm setting off tomorrow morning, and I'm looking forward to seeing you.

Kaito is half out of it, overhearing this conversation. He leaves along with her, and the following morning, they depart for Japan, arriving later that day. In the morning twilight, a Bayrich slit shell that wished to aid the Black Beauty Sisters is sent off by them to cause trouble for the Mermaid Princesses. At school, Hanon and Taiki are together providing cleaning out the cage for the school's rabbits and giving them some food. One of the rabbits nips Taiki's finger for what seems like no reason.

Taiki: Dang. Maybe I shouldn't try to pet them…

He tends to the bite as Hanon looks at the two rabbits.

Hanon: You two must really get along with each other…

At this, she thinks back to the last time she saw Tarou, and of the kiss he gave to her on her forehead.

Taiki: (looking over from the nearby faucet) Hanon, I'm really sorry we couldn't find the sheet music. I'll put up signs later asking for people to be on the lookout for it since we're not having any luck. It's the least I can do for you for not taking ahold of it sooner.

Hanon: Oh, don't be silly. You yourself told me it wasn't your fault; I was the one that didn't hold onto it tightly enough.

Taiki: 'Finally, she's accepting responsibility. Maybe now I can start to patch things up with her…'

Hanon: Tarou-chan… (a tear drops, and she wipes it away from her face) Oh no, why am I acting like I was close to him?

?: Why are you talking to yourself? You're weird.

That younger voice makes both Hanon and Taiki turn in that direction. A dark navy blue-haired boy is staring intently at her with his bag in-hand.

Hanon: (gets up, looking at him) W-What did you say? It's none of your business!

Taiki: (still tending to his cut) Yeah, I'M here, so she's not by herself, kid.

The kid just keeps staring at her, making Hanon shirk back just a bit.

Hanon: W-What? Is there something on my face?

As a matter of fact, there is a dirt smudge below her left eye. A moment's worth of staring, and the kid comes closer to her, at about the time Taiki gets up and is bandaging his finger. This kid takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and hand sit to her, saying her face was a bit dirty. After Hanon takes it from his hand and says thanks to him, he keeps staring at her for a couple of seconds.

Taiki: What now, underclassman?

At this, the young boy turns and jogs off from the spot.

Taiki: (calling after) W-Wait, kid, I gotta ask you something about your class…

He sighs.

Taiki: Oh, forget about it.

Hanon: What do you need with the underclassmen?

Taiki: There's somebody I'm looking for in the ranks, and I don't have a face to put to the name yet. Haruka from our class seems to admire the guy and wants to befriend him, and perhaps be even more than that.

He puts his hand on her shoulder.

Taiki: I've been really off my norm lately, so I want to make it up to you. I'll get started by getting that "missing" poster set up for you once I have a break in between classes.

At that, the two of them head off to homeroom, whereupon they get a big surprise… Kaito's returned. Lucia got there first and saw Kaito pointed out to her by a fellow girl in her class, and then, with tears in her eyes, drops her bag…

Lucia: Kaito!

…runs over to him, and embraces him.

Lucia: I'm so glad, Kaito! I'm so glad that you're okay!

However, Kaito firmly takes ahold of her shoulders and breaks the hug, much to Lucia's confusion.

Neither of them say anything for a few seconds, but then…

Kaito: Who… are you?

…those words cut into Lucia and everyone around him, including Taiki, whom was just at the closer sliding door towards the front of the room and having opened it just to see this.

"Kaito, what are you talking about?"

"Don't kid around like that."

His guy friends are trying to get through to him, while Lucia just stands there in shock.

Kaito: Do you guys know her?

Then some of the other girls in the class starting talking to Kaito along with the guys as Rina sees him over Taiki's shoulder and heads in that same doorway, with Hanon right behind her.

"How could we not know? She's Lucia!"

"You don't remember, Kaito?"

Rina: Kaito, you're okay!

Hanon: We were worried about you! When did you get back, Kaito-kun?

Taiki: (stepping forward) Kaito, you had all of us scared more than halfway to death, including me!

Lucia: (in tears, hurt) Rina!

She walks into and embraces Rina.

Rina: What's wrong, Lucia?

Lucia: (tears running) What should I do? Kaito has completely forgotten about me! He doesn't remember!

Rina: What'd you say? (turns) What's going on, Kaito?

Kaito: How should I know?

Rina: Do you remember who I am?

Kaito: …No.

Hanon: Then what about me?

Kaito: Honestly, no.

Taiki: (upset) Kaito Doumoto, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! It's us, your best friends! It's me, Taiki Yamada! My mother and I helped you in your childhood!

Kaito: *shakes his head* I've never seen you before in my life, or your mother.

That is like a deep knife wound to Taiki and his heart.

Lucia: (turns) You've forgotten Rina, Hanon, Taiki and his mother Sylvia, too?

Kaito: (looking down, unable to face them) Yeah…

A bit later that day, right after school is out, Lucia is out across town overlooking a stream from a bridge.

Lucia: 'I got to see Kaito… and see that he's okay. I was so happy. But…'

She lowers her head, lost in the sight and sensation of Kaito have pushed her away from him, and then him asking her who she was.

Lucia: 'How did it turn out like this? Will Kaito ever be able to remember us? What if he never remembers us? I…'

She breaks, and puts her hands to her face as she cries again. Rihito happens upon this, is worried and quietly approaches her, his footsteps making Lucia come back up and wipe her face dry before she turns and sees him.

Lucia: Rihito-san…

Rihito: Miss, what's wrong? You look really sad.

Lucia: No… it's nothing.

Rihito: You're a terrible liar. Did something happen? Did you get into a fight with someone important?

Lucia just looks up at him with slightly abated breath and somewhat widened eyes that are starting to go to tears again. He was very close to reading her exactly. She just turns around and breaks out crying again.

Rihito: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say something inappropriate. I was just joking; please don't take it seriously!

Lucia: (through her crying) It's fine! It's not your fault, Rihito-san!

After a few seconds, the maestro speaks to her again.

Rihito: Lucia-chan, do you like black tea?

That makes Lucia stop and turn to him.

Rihito: If you don't mind, I'd like to invite you over to my place for some black tea. Consider it my apology to you. In fact, would you like to come over to my house now? I feel so guilty at making such a lovely girl like you cry. So why don't you come on over for a little bit, okay?

Lucia puts on what amount of a smile she can and acknowledges him, saying she'll do it.

Across town, Hanon and Rina are walking along with Taiki.

Hanon: I wonder if Lucia will be okay. I'm worried about her.

Rina: The fact that Kaito's completely forgotten about their relationship was a huge shock to her.

Hanon: Don't you think it's strange, though?

Rina: What are you talking about exactly?

Hanon: I'm talking about Kaito-kun. He's forgotten us entirely, but he remembers everyone else in the class.

Rina: I think this might be due to the trauma from the accident, but it's still really strange.

Taiki: Yeah, I don't like it one bit.

A motorcycle's humming ends the conversation, and Masahiro rides on into the scene, stopping in front of them when he notices Rina, and then taking off his helmet.

Masahiro: Hey, Rina-chan!

Rina: Masahiro…

Hanon: Ehhhhh? It's the hunk from last time!

She remembers when she saw him along with Rina and Lucia that one day a couple of weeks ago on the way to school.

Masahiro: Are you Rina-chan's friend?

Rina: Ah, yeah. This is Hanon, and behind us is Taiki Yamada the idol.

Masahiro: Ah, I'm Masahiro Hamasaki. Nice to meet both of you. (to Taiki) So do you have any CDs of yours on you at the moment?

Taiki: Unfortunately, no, I don't. But I'll get one autographed and sent to you, if that's what you want.

Masahiro: (to Taiki) That'll be fine.

Rina: So where are you going?

Masahiro: Oh, me, I'm doing a bit of shopping right now. Are you coming home from school now?

Rina: Well, yeah, that's right.

Taiki: Ever astute.

Hanon: (quietly, to Rina) Hold it, Rina. When did this relationship happen?

Rina: (quietly) What are you talking about?

Hanon: I want to know how you became so friendly with a hottie like him! (Rina's facial expression changes, and she gets a little bit of blush) You need to start teaching me next time! Hehehehe…

Rina: Friendly? It's not like that!

Masahiro: So, Rina-chan, I'll see you later.

Rina: (as Masahiro puts on his helmet) Ah, yeah, I'll see you around as well.

Taiki: Good meeting you, sir.

Taiki gives him a thumbs up, which Masahiro returns before he heads off towards the city and the shopping district.

Taiki: So, hook, line and sinker, eh?

Hanon: Did we interrupt you two by any chance?

Rina: (fumbles with herself for a second) D-Don't be ridiculous! Masahiro and I aren't…

Hanon feels a tapping on her shoulder, which makes her turn to the person that did it, and it turns out to be that younger kid from earlier, staring intently at her again.

Hanon: Ah, you're the one who stopped by the rabbit cage this morning.

?: *holding up Hanon's fallen keychain charm* This is yours, isn't it?

Hanon: My charm… *checks her bag* …I didn't even notice that it fell off my bag!

?: I thought it was yours; (putting it back in her hand) I guess it can't be helped.

Hanon: Thanks… for this and for what you did this morning. I'll clean your handkerchief before I give it back, alright?

?: Oh, please, don't worry about it.

Taiki: It's a formality, kid. Just let her do it, alright?

?: Oh? Who are you supposed to be?

Taiki: A close friend to her; what's it to you?

Hanon: Yeah, so I'll give it back to you; what year and class are you in, and what's your name?

Taiki: He's a first-year, I can tell. By the way, kid, mind if I ask you something about your classmates—

He stops and realizes at the exact same time as Hanon a split second before she speaks…

Hanon: Eh? That envelope…

Taiki: I think that's the sheet music!

?: Y-Yeah, exactly, this IS sheet music; I found it just outside the airport. I was going to hold on to it until I found its owner. (opening the envelope, to take a little look at the tops of the pages) But whoever lost it might find it faster if I turn it in to the police, too.

Taiki + Hanon: You won't need to do that.

?: You know this sheet music?

Taiki: Yes, it's hers and I was witness to it being handed to her.

Hanon: Yes, the person I love gave it to me!

Taiki is irked by that statement of hers, because she wasn't listening to what Tarou told her right before he left.

?: (facial expression changes at that line of hers) The person you love gave it to you?

Hanon: I didn't think I'd ever find it. Thank you…

She makes to take ahold of it, when the kid pulls it back out of her reach and his facial expression changes.

?: Hold it. If you want it, you'll have to go out with me.

Hanon: Ehhhhhh?

Taiki EXPLODES inside at this statement.

Taiki: 'THE FUCKING NERVE OF THIS SNOT-NOSED BRAT…!'

At the same time this is playing out, Lucia arrived at Rihito's mansion and has a seat in the living room where a grand piano is situated. She awaits Rihito to return with the black tea. A few minutes pass before he returns with it on a silver platter.

Rihito: Sorry to keep you waiting. Were you bored?

Lucia: O-Oh, no. I'm good.

The tea is poured, and a little sugar is added.

Rihito: The fragrance of this black tea is wonderful. Enjoy it, Lucia-chan.

Lucia: Thanks. *lifts her cup, sniffs* You're right, it smells wonderful!

Rihito: I only blended a few herbs with the tea leaves.

Lucia: (having just sipped it) Delicious!

Rihito: This tea possesses a wonderful scent that has the power to heal people's hearts. It has the same properties as music.

Lucia: Ahhh, I see. 'My aching heart seems to feel a lot better.'

The laughing of two people from outside can be heard, getting the attention of both.

Lucia: Is someone outside?

Rihito: Yeah. My little sister returned recently.

Lucia: Your little sister?

Rihito: She's very weak and tends to get sick often. She was recovering in Hawaii for a while.

Hearing Hawaii set off a nerve in Lucia, reawakening a fear.

Lucia: In Hawaii?

Rihito: It's great that she's feeling better, but she also brought back a boy she saved there. She's head over heels in love with him. I have to say, as her older brother, I'm a bit concerned.

Lucia: 'A boy… that she saved in Hawaii…'

Rihito: Oh, that reminds me. There's a type of rice cracker that goes very well with this tea. (gets up) Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back.

When he's out of the room, Lucia sets down her tea cup on the saucer, stands up, and goes to the window. What she sees confirms her fears… the boy Rihito mentioned is Kaito! But even worse, the litter sister's words seem to get Kaito to put his pendant, the one that once held Lucia's pearl, around her neck. Lucia is left flat-out heartbroken at this, and she leaves the residence in a hurry, feeling defeated. As Rihito wonders where she could have gone, Lucia is running along the coastal sidewalk in sheer despair, tears falling the entire time.

Lucia: (in tears) 'Kaito, you're so… YOU'RE SO CRUEL! That pendant… How could he give it to another girl?! He's completely forgotten about me and the pendant!'

She turns down to the breakwater and leaps into the sea.

Lucia: 'Kaito doesn't remember what happened between us. Is it as if none of it ever happened? Kaito, you'll always be in my heart.'

With her not looking where she was swimming or to her surroundings, the Bayrich slit shell finds her and ensnares her tail.

While all of THIS has been playing out…

Hanon: Go out with you? What are you talking about?

?: Well, this morning, your face was dirty. Then you lost your charm. And now you misplaced this sheet music. It seems to be very important to you, too. Is it a souvenir from your unanswered love?

Hanon: This has nothing to do with you!

Taiki: AT ALL!

?: You seem to be a girl who needs to be taken care of, I think. You need a reliable guy like me by your side, right?

Hanon: (upset) Don't you lecture me! Give me back that sheet music!

She goes to make a grab for it and almost trips as the kid moves aside and holds the sheet music up, turning to face her, only for Taiki to snatch it, then immediately hand it over to Rina before grabbing the kid and putting him against the wall.

?: Ouch! (looks over to Rina) Hey, give it back!

Rina: Give it back? Wasn't this originally Hanon's?

Hanon: That's right!

Taiki: (pissed off) No girl like her would like a guy who's trying to blackmail her into doing something she doesn't want to do just to get back what's rightfully hers! *draws a knife* You have a lot of fucking nerve, kid!

He holds the knife close to the kid.

Taiki: Now that I have your attention, I'm looking for a Nagisa Shirai. Do you know him?

?: He's ME!

Taiki: Well. Then listen to me. Don't ever let me catch you doing this again. Instead, look at the Haruka girl in my class; she's actually looking out for you.

Taiki lets go and backs away from Nagisa, then turns and sheathes his knife.

Hanon: Thanks, both of you.

Nagisa: (turned red) You're right. What I did was wrong. But I'm not going to give up on you, Hanon!

He runs off, but that last line just irked Taiki again.

Taiki: (whips around, calls after) HEY! WHAT DID I JUST GET DONE TELLING YOU, KID?!

Nagisa: LIKE I CARE WHAT YOU SAID, YOU BIG JERK!

Once the kid has disappeared from sight, Taiki clenches his fist.

Taiki: Talk about lack of gratitude! I tell him somebody has eyes for him first, and he blows me off entirely!

Rina: Taiki, that's enough…

Taiki: I meant it when I said I don't want to catch him doing this again with the girl that I LOVE!

Hanon: TAIKI!

Taiki: (turns) What?!

Hanon: You didn't need to be all forceful like that!

Taiki: Nonsense! How else am I supposed to send a message to that punk kid and incite a fear of me in him?!

He breathes hard, and lets out a final big exhale as he relents…

Taiki: He was just in the right place at the right time on that day. There's nothing more to it than this, and we should not make anything more of it than this.

Rina: Well, I don't think he's a bad person.

Hanon: You sure?

Taiki: Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't know what he wants!

He starts to walk.

Taiki: Now let's go, please. We have homework to do.

Immediately as he finishes saying that, their pearls all start to glow, indicating Lucia's in trouble.

Taiki: Oh, dammit all! Come on, girls! Follow me!

He leads them down the nearest enclosed entry spot to the ocean where they can also hide their school bags. After putting the bags out of sight, they leapt into the sea and make quickly to close the distance, which they do in near-record time.

Taiki: LUCIA!

Hanon + Rina: We're here!

All three of them transform, and Hanon and Rina sing Ever Blue to make the snail let go of Lucia, assisting Taiki's pulling at the tendrils. When Lucia is freed, she transforms and KODOU starts, followed by everyone assuming their High Idol forms, Taiki included. However, Lucia is so distraught with grief that she can't even sing.

Taiki: OH NO… girls, we'll have to do this without Lucia.

Lucia flashes through her memories of Kaito as well as what she just witnessed today, crying the entire time as Hanon, Rina and Taiki sang. The magic behind it shattered the impurities behind the snail and made it go away from sight.

Taiki: *embraces and lifts Lucia* Hey, Lucia, we're here for you. Take it easy.

He takes the lead and swims her back to the waters behind the hotel, and then helps her inside, whereupon she tells the three of them what she's found out today.

Hanon: Ehhhhh? Kaito-kun is at Rihito-san's house?

Rina: And he's living with Rihito's younger sister?

Lucia: That's right. Also, the precious pendant that held my pearl for those seven years… He gave the pendant to her. Kaito will never remember me again.

Taiki: *fist pounds the table* Don't you EVER say "never", Lucia!

Hanon: Yeah, really, Lucia, it's going to be okay. Give him time. He'll remember you! That's because Kaito-kun loves you so much, Lucia!

Lucia: I guess so…

Hanon: That's right. You can be like you were before, warmly protecting Kaito from a distance.

Taiki: Appear to him as a mermaid, and I'm sure that'll start to jog his memories.

Lucia: …Thank you, everyone.

Before Taiki leaves, he gives them all a big group hug.

Taiki: I love you girls with all my heart and soul. It's my honor and privilege to serve you and be there for you. All I ask for is a little reciprocation of these feelings… is that so much to ask?

He ends the hug and looks at Hanon.

Taiki: Especially from you, Hanon. I'd lay my life down for you in a heartbeat. I've been there for you where no other man could be. I LOVE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU ARE. Please… (failing to hold back tears) …Don't throw my heart into turmoil, and remember what Tarou told you right before he left for Germany! He wants you to be with me because you can't be with him for who and what he is!

He drops to his knees, weeping a bit.

Taiki: I know I haven't always treated you the best because I was dealing with the pain of you having fallen for him first, but whenever I've hurt you, I never meant it!

He breaks and stands up, taking ahold of her by the shoulders, but not firmly.

Taiki: (through his tears) YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!

Himself now distraught, he doesn't even wait for a response, back-steps, turns around, and runs out of the hotel, now crying.

Lucia: I've never seen Taiki such an emotional mess… Hanon, we can't lose our ally! You have to talk to him at least!


End file.
